Ambassadors Abroad
by jcrissrid
Summary: Klaine, The Warblers and New Directions find themselves getting a trip to Europe to sing for 2 weeks this summer.  Perfect summer romance for Klaine.  Some smut, but M for possible later chapters
1. Last Day of School

**Man.. Forgot my disclaimer. I have no rights nor do I own any part of Glee.**

**Ambassadors Abroad**

**Chapter 1**

**Last Day of School**

Every second the clock ticks and Kurt has been watching it like a hawk. The day has been long, ridiculously long. The only saving grace today was Glee Club. It was his outlet for all the emotion he held in his body during the day. But soon, he could be with Blaine and share everything from the last 2 days. Thank God for Friday's, weekends AND summer vacations. In his mind, he is actually humming the most awful song to ever hit iTunes, "Friday", but today it actually offers some comfort and a little excitement. The last day of the school year ticks by in slow motion and he felt like he was stuck in an old John Hughes film. All the angst of the year could be left behind and he could finally have the summer to remember.

All the fidgety teens with their hormones bursting out of their bodies, the glee club drama of break-ups, hook-ups and powerplays could be put on hold for a few short months. Kurt could be himself and best of all, he could be with Blaine. He longed for the summer days and nights. Unlimited access to Blaine. Well, almost. There was the distance between them, but the hour drive is not too bad. He and Blaine had already talked about some things they wanted to do this summer. Kurt was also excited about girl time and sleepovers with the Glee Club girls. Rachel's house was the most fun to go to because she had the stage and mic's. It was always nights of singing on stage and girl talk. Long needed girl back to McKinley was bittersweet. It got Kurt his dream of performing at nationals, but it took his daily time with Blaine away. During the days he had to live off of memories of what Blaine looked like or how he moved and God for Skype, or Kurt's head would have exploded from not being able to see Blaine daily.

His cell phone started buzzing like crazy in his pocket. _Blaine_ was his immediate thought. He anticipated hearing from him all day. It wasn't Blaine, but as he felt, his friends were going crazy in these last minutes waiting for the final bell.

"The Berry's will definitely be hosting a Hollywood Night this summer and I totally expect you and Blaine to be there. See if any of the Warblers would like to come too! Details coming soon. Start preparing your gowns and tuxes."

Mercedes excitedly wrote: "We need to hang this summer. Call me."

Finn wrote: "Going to breadstix tonight, do you have plans with Blaine?"

Tina and Mike both texted: "Don't be a stranger, we need to hang out this summer after camp." They were obviously spending part of the summer as camp chaperone's again. Kurt wondered why they thought the same. Could it be the Asian thing? He chuckled at the inappropriate thought crossing his mind.

All the messages and thoughts flew through his mind, but he was not going to answer any of them. Not now. One thought on his mind or better one person on his mind. Blaine. Kurt wondered why he had not heard from Blaine yet, but also knew that he had duties with the Warblers after school. Ugh. A glance at the clock and there are still 3 more minutes. This is an eternity to wait to be with Blaine, but he knows that the wait will be entirely worth it. The loudspeaker announcement came on abruptly, "Mr. Schuster is requesting that all Glee Club Members meet in the choir room after school for a special meeting." Kurt groaned at that. That just meant more time to wait to be with the one man he just needed right now. It had been 2 days since seeing Blaine's thoughtful and understanding eyes. He had not felt his breathe, or smelled his cologne, or been able to touch the curls on his head, which he loved, or heard his beautiful voice in 2 days.

After putting all selfish thoughts aside, he LOVES Glee Club, so if Mr. Schue needs to see them, it must be something important. Kurt was worried. He checked his messages one more time but still no messages from Blaine. His insecurities about Blaine have always proved to be unfounded. He knows that there is an understanding and love that he and Blaine can only explain. He knew deep down where you know these things that what he felt for Blaine would never go away. Burt and Carole thought that because they were young, they would eventually grow out of this deep intense love that they share, but the opposite was happening it was becoming a more intense understanding of their love. Blaine and Kurt had shared so much and knew each other so well that he knew this was going to be forever. They had so many thoughts and dreams they shared. So many unsaid pledges to each other that he just knew. They were the exact puzzle pieces to complete each other. He knew it was corny to think that, but how else could it be described. In the words of Jerry McGuire, Blaine completes Kurt. No explanations were ever needed or expected with them. Kurt thought to himself, "Someday, they will understand."

RING….. Finally!

Gathering his messenger bag, Kurt headed off through the screaming crowd of teenagers, most running directly for the door. It was like a herd of cattle and for a moment he felt like he might get trampled if he didn't try to get to the edge of the hallway. After all, he had his favorite Kenneth Cole boots and his Dolce &Gabbana hat on. There was no way he was taking a chance at them getting ruined, so he stepped aside and leaned against a set of lockers and waited for the herd to move. Finally, peace as the multitude of McKinley's finest had vacated the building. Mr. Shue might be mad that he did not head immediately to the Choir Room, but some things can't be helped. His fashion sense need not be ruffled by a herd of teenagers. As he made his way there, he could hear everyone's voices so he knew he might be the last one there. As he reached the room, a familiar voice echoed into the hallway.

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Goosebumps appeared like magic as he looked down and saw every hair on his arm standing on end. He knew this was caused by Blaine's voice. It was crazy how he could speak and still make Kurt a little nervous.

Kurt was sure he had not made plans with Blaine and tried to reach into his mental rolodex to remember if he had made plans, but nothing he could put his finger on. Just then the other familiar voices from his past started to echo into the hallway. "We have an interesting opportunity for New Directions and the Warblers!", Wes said. Kurt closed the distance to the Choir room door and walked in to see Blaine, Wes, Thad and David all in the standard Dalton Uniform standing next to Mr. Shue and addressing the Glee club. He was right…last to enter.

"I knew you were into making Grand entrances, but you could have let me know. We were starting to worry that you didn't hear the announcement", commented Mr. Shue now turning to the Warblers Counsel and Blaine, "Now that Kurt is here, I think we can truly begin."

Blaine walked over to give Kurt a hug and kiss as was expected from the most perfect boyfriend that ever walked the earth. Kurt and Blaine got over the embarrassment of PDA long ago. New Directions and the Warblers were like brothers and sisters to them. Kurt's eyes were full of question, but Blaine could not indulge at that moment. His perfect and reassuring smile were enough to know that they were there for something good. Kurt took his seat with the New Directions after shaking the rest of the counsel's hands as would be expected from a past member and close friend.

"OK.. So what's the big opportunity that I overheard in the hallway?", Kurt took his seat and crossed his legs.

Wes continued, "The Dalton Academy Warblers were contacted by an alumni benefactor this afternoon. He is interested in sharing the spirit of song with other school show choirs overseas. Specifically, in Europe. The company that he owns does a lot of business in Europe and has offices in Italy, Germany, France, Spain and England. As goodwill, he thought it would be a nice idea to send some good American Music overseas and, in turn, reach out to local schools in the foreign countries. Many of his employees have children and were able to share that they felt this would be a great act of goodwill. We mentioned our recent ties to New Directions, thanks to Kurt, and he suggested that we might reach out and do a combined effort. So, we are here to ask if you are interested in traveling with the Warblers to Europe on a Goodwill Show Choir tour."

An explosion of claps and gasps from the girls erupted.

"Maybe I will see a real Queen." Quinn stated out loud, but didn't really mean to.

"Warbler boys in uniform sound like a tasty trip to me." Escaped loudly from Santana's mouth.

"European MILF's!" enough said.

"What an unbelievable opportunity to be able to try out my versatile wardrobe and ability to sing in 3 languages. My dad's will be so happy for me." Rachel bantered.

"OK guys, let's quiet down. I know that you are all excited about this, but money has always been a huge issue for us. We need to get some details and start talking about fundraising. Let's not get our hopes up too high."

"Mr. Schuster, if I might interrupt." As polite as Blaine always is, "this benefactor always pays for trips like this. It is considered a donation from his company, hence calling it a Goodwill trip. We just need to know if you are interested. The trip will be a 14 day trip and we are expected to leave on June 30th, so it gives us a few weeks practice time. We need permission from all the parents and will need some chaperones. Dalton Academy is able to provide 2 chaperones, but we also need McKinley to provide 2 chaperones. I would assume that you might be bringing someone with you?" Blaine finished off with his perfect smile.

Kurt could not even comment on the trip. There was too much racing through his head. Europe with Blaine was more than he could even imagine at this time. An overwhelming "YES!" response was already provided. So, now permission was the only thing left. Thank God for Finn. Since they were both in Glee Club, they could talk to their parents together. Wes turned to Mr. Shue and said that the School Dean would be in touch. Blaine made his way straight to Kurt.

It was amazing how after being with Blaine for 4 months, he still caused chills up and down Kurt's spine by just looking at him. Everything about Blaine was absolutely perfect. His eyes were always so expressive. Kurt swore that they could speak. If Blaine were a deaf mute, he would still know what he was thinking just by looking at the color of his eyes, which right now were Honey Golden with green flecks. That always told Kurt that Blaine was thinking desire. It had been 2 days since he's been able to hold him, kiss him, touch him, so Kurt understood the desire part. "Hey there gorgeous, can I give you a ride home?"Brushing his finger down the side of Kurt's face causing Kurt to blush.

"I'm not sure that I feel safe with my boyfriend." Kurt flirted, increasing the sparkle in Blaine's eyes. Playing hard to get always got him going. "If you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I think I would like that ride home."

"Then I think you should go with Finn because I don't intend to be alone with you and not touch you." Blaine turned to walk away and Kurt reached out to his arm with a giggle. He turned back to Kurt with that smile that melts Kurt. "You know it really gets me going when my boyfriend plays hard to get." He reached for Kurt's face cupping it in his hands and plants a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt felt the message in his lips. _If I don't get you alone soon, I might explode! _Kurt answered back with his hands entwined into Blaine's hair now. His lips melted onto Blaine's answering. _I need you too!_

For now, the kiss must end as Mr. Shue passes out the permission slips and let's everyone know that since we are planning on doing the trip, we need to set up practice time. He decides that since no details are readily available, he will text and email everyone on Monday and wished everyone a great first weekend of summer break.


	2. Missed You

**Disclaimer- Still down have any rights or own any part of Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Missed you**

After the quick goodbye's, Blaine and Kurt were in the comfort of Blaine's BMW. Kurt was barely sitting when Blaine's lips became attached to his. The taste of Blaine, the smell of Blaine surrounded him. It was all Kurt needed right at this second. "I missed you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's breath. Blaine responded deepening his kiss. Blaine's tongue reached out to Kurts looking for a response and found it. Their tongues intertwined and Kurt's heart began to race. All the things they could share in Europe. Romance was something that Blaine was good at and Kurt could imagine all the ways that Blaine would make this trip unforgettable. It wasn't only about the romance, it was about being alone and exploring and learning. European countries have always been more accepting of their lifestyle and Kurt wondered if he would feel safe and normal for once.

"What are you thinking about, Kurt?"

Realizing that he stopped kissing Blaine back, "Just Europe and us."

"And your Stepbrother, The Warblers and the New Directions." Blaine blurted out.

"You sure know how to kill a good daydream. I was just thinking how we would be looked at in Europe. I wonder if I will feel normal when we walk around together there. Don't you ever wonder how it would feel to be truly accepted? I mean, I know with the Warblers and New Directions we are, but outside of the confines of our daily life, we are just not the norm and people make me feel like we are wrong with every look and stare that we get."

"I should have known you would start digging deep into your psyche and over-analyze this. That's why I kept if from you for a whole week." Blaine took Kurt's hand, "You know that I love you, and no matter what people think or say or do around us, it will never change the way I feel about you. About us. We are real Kurt. There will be a place for us." Then his eyes are back to Kurt's and Kurt does understand. How does Blaine always do this? One minute Kurt is upset, but with one glance he takes away all the pain. Blaine is right. He can worry about that later. Blaine is here and he wants to get back to the beautiful scent and taste that is his boyfriend. Blaine is in agreement as they fall into another wonderful kiss. Blaine kisses him so deeply as to pledge his undying love to keep him safe and protected from the world around him. It is almost too much for Kurt to accept and his head is spinning. He didn't realize that his hands are immediately trying to reach Blaine's body, reaching under his shirt to feel Blaine's skin. There are few things Kurt wants more than this. The need to touch Blaine has taken over.

Blaine sensed Kurt's need and was feeling it too. Ever since Kurt left Dalton, it seemed less than perfect. Blaine continued to hang out with his friends, but things changed. He changed. He had not realized how one person could give him a purpose. Blaine was tingling from Kurt's touch and really needed this. He found himself reaching around Kurt's waistband begging for permission to touch Kurt's skin. A moan from Kurt as Blaine grazed the skin above his waistband confirmed his needs were the same. Blaine reached under Kurt's shirt to caress his back ever so lightly. It sent chills up Kurt's spine and Kurt was reaching into Blaine's kiss more and more with every touch. There was need in his embrace and touch. Blaine knew what Kurt needed. He led his hands to Kurt's nipple and ever so lightly circled it with his finger. Kurt actually backed away from their intense kiss and let out a moan and gasped for air. Blaine knew all too well he must be close. He unbuckled Kurt's pants and reach in to grasp his hard on.

There was no turning back for Kurt. Why did Blaine care so much about his satisfaction. Blaine had already saved him. Did he deserve more than that? Wasn't it his turn to serve a life of gratitude. What did he do to deserve this boys beautiful hands on him. He wanted to savor every touch, but when Blaine reached into his pants to caress his hard on. He knew it would be a matter of minutes until he would find a release. No matter how many times Blaine touched him, he knew he would never be able to control himself. Rubbing his hand down the shaft 3 times and it was enough to bring Kurt to the very edge. Thrusting against Blaine's hand, desperately thrusting searching for the release he knew was coming. "I love you Kurt" whispered in his ear. A loud groan and gasp for air was all that he could manage to vocalize back. That was about all Kurt could handle. His heart racing as Blaine's hand slid down his shaft one more time. Kurt let go of everything. He came long and hard. Blaine had a smile cross his face, like he has won some kind of prize. Kurt could never understand why Blaine loved him so much. Right now, all Kurt could think about was his heart beating.

"Kurt, you are so beautiful. I can't even describe how you make me feel when I see your face just before you come. I never thought I could find someone, let alone, someone that would want me back. I can't believe how much pleasure I could bring you and how much it excites me."

"My turn to give you something, Blaine."

"You already did. You gave me your heart. It's all I ever wanted or dreamed of."

"I need this too. I want to feel you. I want you to feel the release that you just gave me. Blaine was kissing Kurt again because that's what you do when your boyfriend tells you he wants to touch you. Kurt was pulling Blaine into the passenger seat and rubbing his hips up to Blaine. He could feel Blaine's hard on against him and he wanted to keep thrusting to give him that friction that they both knew was so exciting. Blaine was already so close to insanity. Kurt had seen it so many times now. Kurt reached down and rubbed his hard on over his pants and the friction and feel of his hand caused Blaine to thrust into his hand. He was already so close. So turned on by Kurt asking out loud to touch him. Kurt wanted to please him too. Rubbing firmly once…twice. He came with a loud growl." It was an incredible sight to see Blaine's face. He wondered what he looked like at that moment. Blaine always talked about how hot it made him feel. If it was anything like Blaine's face, then Kurt knew why Blaine reacted the way he did.

Kurt was apologetic knowing that Blaine would have to deal with wet pants until they got to Kurt's house. Blaine didn't care. A soft caress to Kurt's face and Blaine settled back into the driver seat to make the drive. They hoped to get home before Finn so that they could change.


	3. Strategy

**I do not own any rights to Glee or characters.**

**Just updated the first part of this chapter. I missed some things that I didn't realize were supposed to be there...oops**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Strategy**

Back at Kurt's house, they were alone. Blaine lay across Kurt's bed on the internet while Kurt was applying his facial moisturizer with SPF 50. "Kurt, you don't need all of that. Your skin looks beautiful and will always be beautiful. I promise that I will love you even when you start to get wrinkles."

"Well, sweetie, my skin will always look beautiful because I take care of it. You really should let me take care of you skin."

"If you start to touch my face like that, I won't be responsible for what I do to you. I may have to really take advantage of you."

"It's not taking advantage if I want you to." Kurt flirted to see Blaine's reaction. Blaine was getting that look again.

How do you argue a response like that? Focus. If Blaine wanted to experience Kurt in Europe, he would need to figure out how to get his parents to sign the permission slip. Being the responsible person that he is, Blaine gets back to figuring out a plan. "So, we need to talk to Finn so that we can plan our attack on your dad and Carole. We need to make sure they say yes."

"Let me text him." Grabbing his cell, Kurt jumped onto the bed and positioned himself right up against Blaine, Kurt stared at the beautiful eyes before him.

"Not now babe. I can read your mind. We have some serious planning to do before June 30th." Eyes still on the computer in front of him, Blaine feels Kurts leg start to drape over his legs. He started to rub his foot down Blaine's calf gently. Unable to concentrate on the computer, he turns to meet Kurt's longing stare. "What are you thinking about right now? It better not be related to sex. It better be related to the Europe trip and how we are going to get your parents to agree to this." Directing his eyes back to the computer, he feels Kurt's breath on his neck.

Kurt closed the distance to Blaine's neck and starts to kiss a tiny path from the side of his neck to the nape of his neck. The tingling has successfully distracted Blaine and grinning he rolls over to grab Kurt by the waist and rolls him on top of him. "You win. I get you until Finn gets home. What else can you seriously want from me now?" not really asking. He knows that Kurt needs the closeness and the kissing and the romance. He is all too willing to give it because, frankly, he needs it and wants it too. Dalton has been a little lonely since Kurt left. Blaine feels like he is in a different world when it comes to kissing this beautiful and perfect boy in front of him. How did he get so lucky. In that thought, their lips meet and meld together in a perfect kiss. This is so right for him, how could anyone think they were wrong.

20 minutes later, Finn comes crashing through the garage door yelling "Kurt! Blaine! Where are you guys? We need to come up with a gameplan if we are going to Europe." Tapping on Kurt's door lightly, "can I come in? or do you want me to come back?" Finn doesn't quite get it really, but he understands the wants and needs part. After all he is a boy and his hormones are often nagging at him when he is and isn't with Rachel. It's still a little weird to him when he sees Blaine and Kurt together, but then he sees how they look at each other and how they treat each other, he understands it. The hand holding and the caresses that they don't think he sees are what really tells him how important they are to each other. The thoughtful things he sees, like Blaine handing Kurt his coffee cup or carrying his messenger bag or shopping bags. It's not too different for a boy-girl couple. Reasoning in his mind tells him it's no different than the way he feels when he looks at Rachel. They are just a different "right" but no less "right" than he and Rachel are. "I can come back, but it is almost 5:00. Burt and Mom should be getting home in about ½ hour and we don't have anything planned yet."

"Come on in Finn!" Finn opens the door. "You ruined my most awesome make out session with my boyfriend that I haven't seen in 2 days. What if I made all the girls wear sweatpants for 2 days. You would so miss being able to check out their legs and the Cheerio's butt's."

"Sorry Kurt. Sorry Blaine." Apologetically acknowledging how intimate they look on Kurt's bed.

"Finn, don't listen to him. I told him we needed to start working on a plan and he totally seduced me." Kurt Jabbing an elbow into Blaine's side.

Finn smiles, because he is glad that Kurt has found someone. Not only found someone, but Blaine is pretty cool. He is just like one of the guys when he is there. They have a blast watching football, playing poker and just hanging out. Sometimes, Finn forgets that Blaine is his stepbrother's boyfriend. All three have grown close over the last few months. Overall, it was a good deal. He got someone to watch sports with and Kurt got someone to gossip with over cooking dinner. "Maybe we should suggest going to Breadstix tonight. I was planning on taking Rachel there tonight. We could tell them that it is so we can all go out together instead of having to cook dinner. I hope that Blaine and Rachel talking about their approval to go will help us. We really need to get the parent's to say yes."

"Ok, Finn. So the plan is Breadstix, but then what. Hey mom and dad, we got a free trip to Europe alone with my girlfriend and Kurt's boyfriend. OH and there will be around 24 of us with 4 chaperones. I don't think that will work."

"Maybe you should focus on the charity or good will as we called it? I can help with that. The Dean can call them if we need that, but let's try to sell it as a charity and learning experience. Focus on all the practice we will have to do and the concerts and stuff. We should make it sound like a lot of work." Nodding in agreement, Kurt and Finn really have nothing to lose. Of all the parents, theirs would be the most difficult to get to say yes.

"Okay, see you guys downstairs when they get home. We can ambush them pretty quickly. Maybe they will have a momentary lapse of judgment and sign before they even understand." Finn takes off out the door closing it behind him.

Looking at Blaine, "I am worried that you guys will all be off to Europe without us and instead of an amazing start to the summer with you, I will end up sitting right here with Finn driving me crazy."

"Don't worry." Holding Kurt's hands in his, " We will figure this out. We have faced tougher things than this already. We managed to meet each other, fall in love and deal with being apart. If you can't go, I will stay with you. You are far more important to me than any trip to Europe." Tipping Kurt's face up toward him, Blaine's lips graze the tips of Kurt's. With his breath upon his lips, Blaine whispers ever so quietly, "No trip could match any of the memories we have planned for this summer. I don't want to make one memory this summer that doesn't include you." The distance is closed and their lips meet once again. Kurt feels like the sun is burning in his chest. How could he love someone more than this person with him right now. It can't be possible.


	4. Dinner Date

**I do not own Glee or have any rights to Glee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Dinner Date**

Burt and Carole carpooled. Her work was on the way to the garage so, Burt had picked her up on the way home. "Boys! Where are you?" Finn was in the family room watching TV and Blaine and Kurt came running down the stairs.

"Kurt. Remember what I said about Blaine being in your room. I think I am being more than reasonable by letting him be in your room in the first place. Door must be open at all times."

"Dad, give us a break. This is the first day of summer break. Can't I have just a little time alone with Blaine."

Finn changed the subject, "Burt, I can vouch that the door was open. Do you and Carole want to come with us to Breadstix tonight? I had plans with Rachel and Blaine is here. It would be nice to all go out. It will be like a Triple Date."

Since no one wanted to cook right at that moment, Burt and Carole agreed a night out at with their sons and dates. "We will meet you guys there. What time?" Blaine had his car and really didn't want to ride with Burt and Carole.

"Me too. I am picking Rachel up at 6:30, so we should be there by 6:45."

"OK, that gives me time to change from work and freshen up to look like a proper date for my husband." Smiling, Carole started up the stairs to get ready.

"We are going back to my room to hang out until it's time to leave. Door will be open dad."

Back in Kurt's room. Blaine is laying across Kurt's bed listening to music on the internet. "_… Pretty Pretty Please, don't you ever ever feel, like your less than, your frickin perfect." _Looking right at Kurt.

"You know Blaine, you are a Pink! Junkie. You are the only man on earth that can sing Pink! And look good doing it." Blaine casts a knowing smile. His charm always eats at Kurt.

Kurt is always in awe that boys and girls alike turn into putty whenever it comes to Blaine. He is amazingly georgeous, he is so polite and sexy and proper all at the same time. The only that keeps Kurt from worrying about it is the fact that they have an understanding. Kurt knows how deeply Blaine feels for him.

Blaine luckily had his change of clothes after school and he was sexily dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a loosely fitted button down with his sleeves rolled up. Kurt caught himself staring at Blaine laying there on his bed unassuming. He loved that later, he would still be able to smell the scent of Blaine on his bed. How Kurt longed to be able to lay in bed with Blaine, just soaking up his scent and feel. Suddenly, Kurt had a desire to lay down next to Blaine, but knew he couldn't under the circumstances.

Blaine sits up and closes the laptop. "Kurt let's go. It's 6:15, but maybe we can go and get a table ahead of time." Whispering to Kurt, " It might also give us a little bit of alone time." Eyeing Kurt to let him know that the car would give them a few minutes of privacy to be able to kiss again.

Kurt stood up and saw Blaine's smile and his eyes. It was enough for Kurt to get up and almost run down the stairs. Blaine laughed, "It's amazing. You look so innocent, but everything you do is a dead giveaway for what you want." In the privacy of Blaine's car, Kurt admits, " I just needed to lick your lips and kiss you so badly. Will I ever get over this giddy need to kiss you and touch you?"

"I hope not." Being all too serious for Kurt, but truly meaning every word.

"I love you too, Blaine"


	5. Burt

**Chapter 5**

**Burt**

Blaine and Kurt waited at the table for Finn, Rachel, Kurt's Dad and Carole to arrive. Kurt was fidgety and anxious because he knew they would say no. Blaine set his hand on Kurt's thigh to calm him down. Kurt looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I am just so worried that we won't be able to go. I could never let you skip this trip. The Warblers would be so mad at me if you didn't go.

"I love you so much Kurt. I wouldn't ever dream of leaving you here. I was totally serious before. I refuse to leave you this summer. I would rather stay in Ohio to be with you than with the Warblers in Europe. And if they say no, I promise you that we will go to Europe together someday. It will be you and me forever. You know that don't you?" Kurt felt the truth in Blaine's words. It was like they didn't ever have a choice not to love one another. Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a tight squeeze and smiled. This always seemed to calm Kurt down.

Burt and Carole arrived and sat down across from the boys. They were just waiting on Finn and Rachel. "So boy's, have you thought about what you are going to do this summer? Kurt, you are still welcome to come work in the garage. I can always use the help. Maybe we can get Finn in there and start teaching him the trade." Burt said with a smile toward Carole.

"Finn could use some car maintenance lessons." Carole smiled back.

Kurt wasn't sure how to respond so, "haven't really thought about it yet Dad. This was the last day of school and I really just wanted to enjoy a day or two without thinking about working."

"I was thinking about some fun things like Kurt and I plan to go to King's Island and maybe drive up to Cedar Point. We definitely will be hitting all the movies, too." Blaine was always so smooth. Kurt got the feeling that even though he didn't want to, Burt really like Blaine.

Finn and Rachel arrived at that moment and sat down, "so are we ready" which caused Burt to wrinkle his eyebrows.

"Subtle, Finn." Kurt stabbed him with his eyes.

"Hello. Thanks for inviting me to dinner." Rachel tried to distract from the obvious.

"ok.. so out with it. Am I ready for what you boy's…well, and girl are going to hit me with?" Burt was immediately eyeing them.

Kurt started first. "Ok Dad. The New Directions were asked by The Warblers to join them in doing a Goodwill Tour in Europe. It is an incredible opportunity for us to see history, be exposed to different cultures and learn about different people. The best part is that our travel expenses are paid for. We just need to cover food and extra's. Some of the food might be covered because we may be having meals with host families. So, what Finn and I would like is to have yours and Carole's permission to go." Blaine glowed at how well his boyfriend spoke. He couldn't have said it better than that. Kurt didn't realize that he was now holding his breath to see what his Dad's response would be. Nothing came out of his mouth. This was not a good sign.

"My I take you drink orders?" Thank God for the waitress that broke the silence at the table. All the kids ordered water and waited because Burt still had not made any type of comment.

"I will have a beer and my wife would like the house red wine, thank you." Burt seemed monotone which only meant that he was ready to let loose all of his thoughts. The waitress left to get the drinks and Burt turned to both Finn and Kurt and said, "Let's get some food in our stomachs and then we can all talk reasonably." Kurt worried because he was already talking reasonably.

After the drinks came, Burt and Carole started to loosen up a bit and regular conversation was happening. It was like Kurt had never said anything. As they were finishing up, Burt advised all of them. "I will take care of the bill. How about the 4 of you head over to the house. We will be there shortly and then we can discuss this trip." Uh-Oh was all Kurt could think.

"Blaine. This is not good. I feel like I am going to spoil your entire summer."

"Calm down babe. There is no way that you could ever spoil my summer. As long as we are together this summer, it will be perfect. I don't care where we are, as long as we are together." Blaine reached out to Kurt's hand and held it.

"I really don't deserve you." Kurt stated lovingly.

"Let's just get back to the house and we deal with it." Blaine was always so diplomatic.

Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel all got to the house at the same time. "Kurt. I'm sorry man. I guess I could have handled that a little better. I was just so excited because Rachel's Dad's already signed her form. I guess I was just antsy."

"We should probably sit in the living room and wait. I fully expect to get an earful." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they headed to sit on the couch. Finn and Rachel followed.

They heard the door slam and footsteps walked straight to the room where they sat waiting. Burt had a serious look on his face and Kurt was sure that they were not going to be going to Europe on this trip. Burt sat down in the arm chair facing the sofa where Kurt and Blaine were sitting. Finn and Rachel were sitting on the loveseat. Burt took a second to gather his thoughts then he cleared his throat, "ok, so this trip we are talking about. It sounds to me like both glee clubs will be attending?"

"Yes sir." Blaine answered with a lot of nervousness in his voice. "But Burt, we will have chaperones and there will be shared rooms."

This made Burt cough, "So boys with boys and girls with girls? Somehow that is not making me feel very good about this Blaine."

"Well Kurt will be rooming with the New Directions members and I will be with the Warblers. In the same hotel, but we will room with our own groups. So, Kurt would probably end up rooming with Finn, because they are brothers."

"I'm not sure there are enough chaperone's for me to be happy about this trip." Kurt thought he saw his dad actually making a real consideration to let them go. Carole must have talked to him on the way home. She was standing behind Burt with her hands on his shoulders. "I'll tell you what, If everyone, and I mean everyone has permission to go on this trip, I will agree." Rachel actually squeals out loud at the response. "Kurt and Finn, Have Mr. Schuester call me, because I want to understand who will be on the trip with you and confirm that everyone has permission to go."

Kurt could not believe that just happened. "Dad, thank you so much for letting us go. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Kurt, you and Finn are not kids anymore. I have to start letting you learn your way, so I am trying to understand and deal with all this. Now, the real talks." Uh-oh. "I would like to see you and Blaine, but Finn, you and Rachel better not travel very far. When I am done with them, I'll need to talk to you two also."


	6. Boys will be Boys

Sorry this is short... I think I lost my train of thought since I have been away from it for a few days. You can post ideas and maybe it will help me back on track.

Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything with Glee**.. but I wish I did after I saw the house that Ryan Murphy bought today! lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Boys will be Boys**

" I wasn't sure that I would ever have this talk with Kurt, but now I find myself having this talk with Kurt and you, Blaine." Umm, "Ok, now I know that you 2 are together and that you think you are in love, but things change. You've only been together a short time, but I want to make sure that you both understand about… uh..about. Man, I just never thought I would have this talk….." Burt trailed off.

Kurt decided to save his dad at this point, "Dad, are you wanting to talk to us about sex? I… er … We actually already know about that stuff." Laughing and glancing at Blaine.

"Oh, so you guys…"

"No sir, we have not been. We are just not quite there yet, Burt. But, to be honest, I love Kurt. I want Kurt to be my first, but it's not like we are rushing to get there now. I want to be with Kurt forever. I know you think we might be too young to know that now, but we have such a special relationship and Kurt makes me feel like no one else has ever made me feel before. We truly love each other Burt, and part of the reason we do is because we also have a deep and caring friendship. Kurt takes my breath away. I..er…we would never take that step without discussing it and really being ready for it." Kurt's heart melted to hear Blaine say this and to his father. Deep in his heart, Kurt knew Blaine was his forever and that he would be the first and only for him. He could never imagine loving anyone else. It wasn't even possible that someone else could complete him like Blaine did.

" I appreciate your honesty Blaine." Burt was a little taken aback, but glad he didn't have to talk to them about the sex stuff. "But, there are other things too. You will both be in Europe, which is pretty romantic. I just want to be sure that there is no pressure from either of you to do things that you're not ready for."

"Dad, I know how to say no."

"I know you do son, but sometimes you get carried away. I just want you boys to keep your senses about you and be safe." Burt actually sighed with relief. This went much better than planned. Carole told him it would the whole way home. It's like she knew better than him… and it seems she did. "Now, you can go on up to Kurt's room, but I want the door cracked at least 3 inches."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt turned and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Send Finn and Rachel in here so I can talk to them."

"Ok, but Dad, you may have to spell more things out for Finn." Giggling as he walked away.

Kurt's dad smiled because his son had found himself a really nice partner. He believed Kurt when he said this was forever for him. He thought so too.


	7. Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any Characters.

This chapter is smutty. I think I almost blushed writing it! Hope you like it. Looking forward to next chapter? I think we are going to pick trip songs, practice them and plan Europe. Not sure if I will be able to fit all of that in 1 chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Celebration**

Blaine and Kurt made their way into Kurt's room and as soon as the door was closed to the required 3 inches, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled his hips to his. Blaine was on a huge high after receiving Burt's blessing for the trip, their relationship and on sex…..someday. It was a victory and all he wanted to do was have his lips on Kurt's and his tongue wrapped around Kurt's. He meant every word he said about waiting. There was no rush, because he knew Kurt was his forever and they had forever to learn each other. Right now, there was no better place on earth than on Kurt's mouth, Kurt make those awesome moaning noises and feeling his breath on him. This was a celebration of sorts. They knew that Burt and Carole would be busy for the next 30 minutes having their talk with Finn and Rachel. They both suspected it could be longer knowing Finn would get confused on parts of the discussion.

Blaine took the opportunity to lead Kurt to the bed easing Kurt to lie on the bed and placing him comfortably on top. Making out with Kurt was what heaven must be like, Blaine decided. Sexually speaking, Blaine and Kurt were taking it slow and leaning along the way, but the high had them both reeling. It almost felt like floating, only better. Kurt must have been feeling the high too, because it didn't take long for Kurt's hands to reach under Blaine's shirt. Kurt was tugging on Blaine's shirt and pulling it off of his boyfriend with swift and sure hands. Once Blaine's was off, he had Kurt's shirt off a second later, laying it next to the bed.

Blaine wanted to remember every muscle in Kurt's lean body and every dip on his collarbone. He used his hands and lips to memorize every place that Kurt made one of his awesome noises. Kurt was beyond hard. He was thrusting his hips into Blaine's moaning softly. "Blaine. Move on your side. I can't get to you." Blaine decided that Kurt could do whatever he wanted. He still felt bad for putting Kurt off earlier in the afternoon. Once Blaine was on his side, Kurt took him and pushed him flat on his back and straddled him looking him in the eyes. "Blaine, you're eyes are unbelievable. I get lost in them every time you look at me like that." He reached to Blaine's waist unbuttoning his pants and slowly removing them. Blaine was breathing heavy and his heart was pounding in anticipation. Kurt licked his belly just above his boxers and Blaine let out a groan.

Kurt pulled Blaine's boxer off and tossed them with the shirts. "Kurt, what if your Dad…." Was all that he was able to get out because Kurt was licking his cock like it was a lollipop? Kurt's mouth was unbelievable. Blaine decided that there was no way he could ever dream of a day that he would not want all of Kurt. With that thought, he looked down to see Kurt watching him and at the same time his cock disappeared into Kurt's mouth. He was swallowing him whole all the while his tongue moving in swirled motions down the length of him. Blaine gripped the bed so hard for fear that he might get too loud. "Kurt..You can't…" and again cut off by the site of Kurt blowing him while staring deep into his eyes. "Kurt..Please stop." Kurt noticed a little desperation in Blaine and stopped looking confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Way! It was unbelievable. You have learned some new tricks." Blaine smiled and let out a small laugh. "I-I just want to come together. In the car today, you came first and then me, but after all this news, it would mean so much more if we could come together." Kurt's eye's twinkled because in his mind, nothing was better than both of them climaxing at the same time.

Blaine reached down to unbutton Kurt's pants, but Kurt slapped them away. He jumped off the bed and stood there in all his beauty staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine gasped at the sight of Kurt standing there. He was beautiful. Kurt slowly looked down at his skin tight black jeans and then back to Blaine and smiled, eye's still looking deeply into Blaine. He was hot. Slowly, he moved his hands to his jeans and unbuttoned them never taking his eyes off Blaine. So this was his plan. Blaine's breathing was heavy knowing that his Kurt was trying to drive him crazy. He unzipped his pants quickly then turned around so Blaine could see his amazing round and firm ass. Blaine was almost out of his mind. "If you don't hurry this up, we might both be taking care of ourselves alone."

"Be patient, you won't have to wait much longer." He pulled his skin tight jeans down shaking his hips to help remove them. Blaine was stunned. He had no idea how seductive Kurt could be when he tried. Just when he thought he had seen everything, Kurt bent over pushing his jeans to the floor and glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Oh my God, Kurt." He repeated this action with his boxers and Blaine was looking at his Kurt… His Kurt to have and hold forever. Kurt made his way back to the bed and without as much as a 'was it good for you too?' he went straight back to Blaine's cock taking him back into his mouth starting to suck with long strokes. Kurt was so turned on by all of Blaine's moaning and the fact that he rendered his boyfriend speechless with his striptease He was pumping himself in rhythm to his sucking. Kurt was moaning right on Blaine's cock. The reaction was another, "Oh my God, Kurt." Blaine lost his senses and grabbed the bedsides because he thought if he didn't come soon, he might die right there. "Oh, Kurt. I-I-I'm so close." Blaine was beginning to move his hips lightly fucking Kurt's mouth and moaning, "Don't stop." Blaine whimpered and Kurt knew he was just about done and that was fine with him because he almost didn't know what he was even doing at this point. He was rock hard and was so close too. All the words from Blaine's mouth in addition to his lack of ability to form sentences were such a turn on. One more second was all it took for Blaine. He was coming so hard and Kurt felt the rush of Blaine in his throat. That was all it took for Kurt and he was coming too. Worried to accidentally bite Blaine, he replaced his mouth with his hand to make sure Blaine was done.

Kurt moved to Blaine's side and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"I am better than okay, my love." His breathing was turning back to normal.

Kurt had never heard Blaine call him 'my love' and it made every surface of his skin tingle. "I can't think of a better way to start the summer off. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. This was the best celebration.


	8. King's Island

**Sorry it's been a bit since I posted a new chapter. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been a little preoccupied.**

**I actually got to see the Glee Live Tour on 6/14 and planned a vacation around it, so I have been really busy. It was incredible by the way! Hope some of my readers got to see it.**

**Please review. I know this one is short, but I felt the need to post something soon. I have the next chapter almost done and it is longer. Hope to post it in the next day or so. The actual trip is getting closer. I hope to get more of Wes, David, Finn and Rachel into this story as we get closer to leaving on the trip.**

**Thanks for reading..**

**Again-Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the characters or Glee but wished I did!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Kings Island**

Monday morning came too quickly. The first weekend of summer flew by. Blaine and Kurt went shopping and saw a movie on Saturday opting to spend some time alone after the wonderful celebration the night before. On Sunday, Blaine, Kurt, David and Wes along with Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Sam went to Kings Island. They were taking a break sitting by the Main entrance fountain. They were talking about possible songs for the trip and discussing how often they might have to practice.

"The Warblers will be definitely be doing Teenage Dream, Silly Love Songs and Raise Your Glass. We think you should do your originals from Sectionals. After all, they got you to Nationals and they were really good." Wes always seemed to take charge whenever it came to talking about performing.

"I think we should try to write some originals that all of us can sing together. I have some great ideas of how we can stage everything too." Rachel grabbed Wes and began talking non-stop on her theatrical ideas. Wes actually seemed interested. "As soon as we know when practices will be, we should take some of that time to start writing at least 2 or 3 songs that the Warblers and New Directions can sing together as originals!"

Just at that moment, Rachel got a text. Looking down, '_New Directions/Warblers practices begin tomorrow 5:00-7:30. We ask that everyone be at the McKinley Choir room at 5:00 tomorrow to discuss a few things and some housekeeping. We will be practicing at McKinley 5 days a week. Warblers will practice at McKinley Auditorium on Monday and Wednesday 5:00-7:30, New Directions on Tuesday and Thursday. Practice will be in Choir Room on opposite days. Everyone will practice in Auditorium on Sunday evenings 6-7:00 or 7:30.' Then everyone else's cells began receiving texts.' _

The Warblers didn't get this information, but were glad that they were with the New Directions when it came. Wes and David immediately started texting all the Warblers about the practice schedule. Wes was really mad. "I can't believe Dean Royce didn't tell me he was meeting with your Director. I should have been there to make decisions." Wes was really starting to lose it.

They were at Kings Island, how could Wes be this upset. Blaine laughed, "Maybe the Dean was afraid of your gavel." This was received with an icy cold stare. "Wes, calm down, you have to admit that you go a little crazy pounding that thing. I swear you just like to hear the sound of it." Everyone laughed because Wes was getting angrier by the second. Wes did like the authority that the gavel gave him. He felt lost without it. If he had it right now, he could all everyone to attention.

Wes called the Dean on his cell phone and left a message. "Hello Dean Royce. This is Wesley Warbler. I must say that I am a little upset that the Warbler counsel was not contacted about practices. We luckily were spending the day with several of the New Directions and have gotten the information regarding practice. Please call me as soon as you can. I think we should meet prior to the first practice at McKinley on Monday." He hung up and under his breath, "Well, of course, you aren't answering my call!"

Rachel finally approached Wes and said, "I totally understand when people fail to recognize authority, ability and talent. Just let it go Wes. We know about practice and now so do all the Warblers. Let's go get on some rides and enjoy our first weekend of summer break. Our time will come when we can be in charge and the stars." Wes nodded his appreciation of her understanding. Finn stood aside knowing this was going to be one of those times when he just needed to let her go on with her attitude. He knew it would be best to let Rachel have her glory. After all, Rachel loved him and he really was not worried. Wes put out is elbow to escort her and she took it. They turned to the group and Rachel stated, "Follow your leaders to the next ride, our royal subjects."

Blaine took this opportunity to grab Kurt aside. "Its times like these that remind me why I like to spend time alone, just us." Kurt responded with giving Blaine his best eye flutter and a kiss that was meant to be a peck, but when his lips met Blaine's, the earth just stopped and he could not stop kissing Blaine.

"Ahem… Will you 2 be joining us?" Wes was still frustrated so Blaine and Kurt moved to join them and avoid dealing with the wrath of Wes. "I'm sure with all the time we will be spending together, you will have plenty of time for whatever it is that you boys do when you are alone."


	9. Sunday Night

**I actually have this one done and started some of the Europe trip, but need to finish a few before we get to into Europe, so please bear with me everyone..**

**Hope you like this one. It also seemed a little short, but I am getting so anxious for Europe now.**

**Please feel free to review! i like hearing from you.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or the characters..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Sunday Night**

Blaine and the Warblers were headed back to Dalton. Surprisingly, Kurt was allowed to stay at Blaine's tonight. It took some doing, but after promising Burt that they would stay in Lima the next 2 nights, Burt finally agreed. This, of course, came with a cautious look to Blaine reminding him about their talk over the weekend and that he had better not be hurting his son. Blaine silently nodded his head to Burt's look acknowledging that he understood that he might be castrated or shot by Kurt's Dad at any time that he hurt Kurt. It didn't matter, Blaine never planned on hurting Kurt. Kurt was his forever. He knew he could never live without the knowledge that Kurt would be with him.

"I can't believe he is letting me stay with you tonight." Kurt was still in disbelief. The drive to Dalton was not really bad. It was only an a little over an hour away and the more they drove it, the easier and quicker it seemed to get. "Blaine, we need to start planning for this trip. I want to see so many things… and the shopping… and what should I pack?" Kurt's mind was racing at the thought of Europe. This was where high fashion started. "What cities are we actually going to be visiting?"

"I think that will be the housekeeping tomorrow. At least I hope so. I'm not really sure what cities are in the plan. "

Kurt was still on cloud nine. "I still can't believe that I get to do this with you. I can't even begin to start with all the places I want to see with you. I want to experience everything with you Blaine. This is like a dream come true for me" Blaine responded by grabbing Kurt by the waist and pulling him close.

With his lips mere inches from Kurt's, "It won't matter what we see or do in Europe. Nothing will ever compare to experiencing you, Kurt. Being in Europe and experiencing you at the same time is just a bonus for me." Blaine was grinning, but Kurt was already planning when he was going to lose his virginity to Blaine. He knew that Blaine was it for him. Kurt's heart was beating fervently having Blaine so close. His breath on his lips was intoxicating. Kurt closed the distance to kiss Blaine first gently and then feeling the need between them, Kurt deepened the kiss and thrust his tongue to meet Blaine's. He could hear and feel Blaine moaning against his mouth. Kurt was pretty sure, that Blaine was right, except for one thing. Blaine was the best thing on earth. He was pretty sure that was even better than Blaine experiencing him.

Kurt pushed Blaine toward the bed and crashed on top of him showering his neck with kisses and whispering "I can't wait to give myself to you Blaine. I know all the waiting is torture, but I just want to make sure that the timing is perfect and we are both ready for this step. This is going to happen, baby."

"I'm in no hurry, my love. Right now, just having you in my arms is perfect. I can't imagine anything else I want right now. I think we can say that your planning will have to wait until tomorrow morning. We have other things to attend to right now." Blaine flipped them over so that he was now on top of Kurt. Kurt's eyes were full of love as he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine sat up straddling Kurt and was already removing his shirt. Kurt's hands found their way to Blaine's chest. "Now I plan on giving you the best blowjob you have ever had." Kurt was breathing heavy as he started to imagine Blaine's mouth on him. He hardened at the thought.

Blaine was unbuttoning Kurt's jeans and quickly removed them. Kurt took care of his own shirt and reached for Blaine's jeans. Everything about Blaine was intoxicating to Kurt. Just to touch him. Kurt eased Blaine's jeans down, Blaine helped by kicking them off when Kurt got them past his knees. They were stripped down to their boxers and Blaine first began reaching to Kurt's waistband and then had a second thought. He looked Kurt right in to his baby blues and demanded his attention. Kurt got the hint and was mesmerized by the deepening color of Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine's face moved to his waistband and he took Kurt's waistband into his mouth and began to pull them off with his teeth. Kurt groaned and his breathing changed to panting. This was so sexy. In the next second, Blaine flicked his own boxers off and was soon bobbing up and down on Kurt's throbbing cock.

"Oh baby, you are a-amazing. Ungh. Don't stop." Blaine had no idea that the little show would get Kurt so excited. He would have done that sooner. Kurt was mumbling nonsense now. "oh..my..figgen..damn.. love..you.. s-s-soo much baby." Blaine was getting off on how he reduced Kurt to the mumbling of a baby. He was palming himself while continuing to suck off Kurt and all the while listening to the jibberish that Kurt was diminished to. "I'm s-soo c-close baby. Aaaahh." Kurt was coming in Blaine's mouth. Blaine came the second he tasted Kurt in his mouth. Between the taste of Kurt and the jibberish he knew it wouldn't take much. It was like a drug, that he could do this to Kurt every time he touched him. Grabbing tissues, Blaine cleaned off the bed and settled next to a totally spent Kurt in his arms. "Baby, I love sleeping over. This is probably the best part. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be than in your arms."

Blaine smiled, "My Love, someday we will be able to do this every night. I promise you. In the meantime, let's get some rest because we will have lots of planning and preparation ahead before we leave. You only have 3 weeks to work on your wardrobe choices for this trip." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and they fell into a content slumber.


	10. Housekeeping

**Well. It has been a week since posting the last chapter and I am so sorry. I am posting 2 tonight and hope to post one in a few days too. I had to recover from my vacation week, in which I got to see Glee Live. I still have people asking me about my Glee tour shirt and if it was good.. So, I will tell you guys... IT WAS AWESOME.**

**I apologize the next few chapter will be fluffy with planning and stuff, but I promise there are some steamy chapter coming up and some fun chapters coming up. I just feel the need to describe everything they go through to get to Europe. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Housekeeping**

Monday morning started with a trip to the Lima Bean. Kurt and Blaine started every day at the Lima Bean and this day would be no different. Blaine ordered the regular for them. "I'll have a Medium Drip and a Grande Nonfat Mocha and can I get a cinnamon roll too?" Turning to Kurt, "Go get our table babe. I'll be right there." Kurt smiled at this. He liked it when Blaine took charge. Even though he liked to be the alpha male sometimes, he preferred when Blaine was in charge. He also liked being taken care of, and Blaine was so good at it.

This was always a highlight of Kurt's day even before Blaine and Kurt were Blaine and Kurt. This is where their friendship began. This was the place where they talked about their dreams and fears and things they loved and hated. This is where Blaine became Kurt's best friend and where Kurt confessed to Blaine on Valentine's Day that he thought Blaine had eyes for him (well not in those exact words). Kurt could never see a day where they would not take the time to relish this. Blaine appeared with the coffees and a cinnamon roll. He split the cinnamon roll down the center and gave Kurt one of the halves. "Blaine, this is going to go right to my hips and you know how I hate working out."

"You have beautiful hips. If you put a little bit more meat on them, it would be easier for me grab you." Smiling at the thought of grabbing Kurt's hips. Kurt rolled his eyes at how cheesy Blaine could be sometimes, but it really was sweet that Blaine thought of him this way. "You can always burn a few more calories today." Suggestively hinting to Kurt that there were other ways to burn them besides working out.

"As much as that appeals to me, I think we should start getting ready for the trip, but I do expect you helping be burn some calories later." Kurt smiled adoringly at Blaine.

"Fine, have it your way. So, what should we do all day? Practice is not until 5:00. This is officially the first day without school."

"I don't know. According to you, we must burn calories today." Kurt giggled at using Blaine's words.

Blaine shot him a look, "You think you're so clever."

Kurt responded. "I am so excited about the trip. Maybe we can do some window shopping and catch a movie?"

"That sounds good. Do you just want to go to the mall?"

"Sure." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out the door.

"It's time to head over to McKinley." Blaine and Kurt were just leaving the movie theater. "Why do we even pay to watch a movie we never plan on watching because you get me all distracted?" Blaine grabbed Kurt by his hips and nudged him closer to him. "But I do like distractions. Seriously Kurt, you have to stop looking at me the way you do. I can't seem to every control myself."

"Blaine Warbler, are you suggesting that you don't like when I seduce you?"

"Well…" Kurt slapped his arm "... actually I do love it… a lot!"

As they pull into the parking lot, a lot of the Warblers are just getting there. Wes, David and Thad rode together. "Hey you guys, long time. No see." Wes was joking. "Did you guys sleep in after Kings Island?"

Kurt laughed because Blaine rolled his eyes. "Do you really think Kurt would sleep in? He thinks he is the sun, and rises at dawn. We went for coffee and went shopping and caught a matinee….. Kind of." Glancing and smiling at Kurt.

"We started work on the Warbler set list. Hope you are ready for it. Naturally you are leading us our sweet, suave and debonair, Blaine."

"I am up to the challenge." Let me hear it.

"Patience. You will hear it when everyone else hears it." Wes was a stickler for rules. Since Blaine was not a council member, he would have to wait. Someday it would be Blaine's turn to torture the younger members. "Hey Kurt, we have some suggestions for the New Directions too. Since we have been spying on you guys, we've seen some songs that you guys should definitely do."

"Mr. Shuester will be thrilled." Rolling his eyes wondering why Wes has this need to always order people around. At least he wouldn't have his gavel with him.

Everyone was entering the room and finding seats to sit in for the informational part of practice. Kurt took the time to make sure everyone was introduced to each other. Sure, The Warblers had already met a lot of the New Directions on Valentine's Day and through the competitions, but it would help if everyone got to know names again.

Dean Royce and Mr. Shuester were standing at the front of the room talking. Mr. Schuester finally turned to all the students. "Welcome to McKinley our Warbler friends and I guess, welcome back New Directions. Before we split up to practice, we need to pass a few things out to everyone. Dean Royce will be passing out a travel packet that has all the information on what you need to pack for the trip. The packet also provides information on where are going and our accommodation information. Please sit with your families tonight and go through this. The last page is a signature page for your parents to sign that they have reviewed it. We need it reviewed by Sunday. Now that is set. First and foremost, we need to address the passport issue. Who doesn't have a passport?"

Puck, Finn and Sam raised their hands.

"OK, you guys will need to stay after practice so we can get the applications finished. We really only have 3 weeks to get them. Now I will turn this over to Dean Royce."

"Ok ladies and gentlemen. I don't have to remind you that this is considered a school event. We are lucky to have esteemed alumni that can give us these opportunities. We expect your behavior to be at its' foremost. Mr. Shuester and I and the other chaperones will be setting up rooms for the duration of the trip. Each room will have a specialized number and you must label everything with that number. You will not find out your room assignments until we arrive." Groans came from the group. "I leave practice to the Warbler Council and Mr. Schuester. I will be back on Sunday to view your progress and pick up all the signed papers."

Kurt took a minute to peruse the itinerary for the places they would be stopping. In three weeks, they would be flying to Paris where the trip would start. Then on to Lucerne, Switzerland, Florence, Rome and Venice in Italy, then to Innsbruck, Austria, Munich in Germany, Cologne, Germany and Amsterdam in the Netherlands. A stop in Brussels, Belgium before ending the trip in London. Talk about a lot of travel. Kurt thought to himself _'thank God that we start in Paris.'_


	11. Practice  New Directions

**This is a planning chapter. I promise to get somewhere soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Practice – New Directions**

"OK, everyone listen up. By the end of this week, we should have set lists done. Wes, will you and the council be providing the set list that the Warblers want to sing?"

"Yes. And here are our suggestions for you also."

Mr. Schuester gave an odd look to Wes and thankfully shook his hand. "Kurt, can you show them how to get to the auditorium. We have about 2 hours to iron out some general decisions on the songs." Kurt left with the Warblers and New Directions sat down to start discussing the songs they wanted to sing. Mr. Schue turned to the white board and wrote down the word, America. Groans from the group started immediately as he turned to them. "What songs represent us AND America? This is a Good Will tour so we need to focus on what we want to bring to them.

"Hell to the no, Mr. Shue."

"I really don't think that want to go over there singing Hell to the No Mercedes."

"No, my answer is Hell to the No, Mr. Shue. They want to hear music that we make in America. It doesn't have to be about America."

"Mercedes is right, Mr. Shue, I think they want to hear the music that this country creates. They want to hear what teens like us listen to everyday. They want to hear Rock, Motown, Country, Pop, Hip-hop. That is what America is." Finn added, "We need to sing, from the superstars like Gaga, Madonna, GNR, Temptations, Aretha, Jay-Z, Barbara. We need to bring all of it!"

"Okay, who agrees with Finn?" All hands went up and Kurt returned.

"What did I miss? Did Rachel just suggest that she sing a ballad between every song that New Directions sings, followed by 5 duets with Finn."

"As a matter of fact Kurt, no. Finn was suggesting that we bring all of it." Puzzled, Kurt turned to Finn begging for explanations and Finn recapped what he said in short.

Kurt plopped down into his seat, "Fine. I'm in and I think we should definitely do Born This Way and NOT do, and I repeat, not do Single Ladies." Everyone laughed.

"Fine Kurt, no Single Ladies" Shue turned back to the white board and erased the word America. "Are we in agreement with Born This way?" Everyone agreed and started to yell out songs they thought would be good. "Okay, slow down. Why don't we each choose a song to do and then we can start to whittle the list down. I think we will need about 15-20 songs prepared, but we won't sing all of them at every show. We also need to start thinking about writing 3 new songs to sing with the Warblers. So, why don't we go around the room and everyone pick a song."

"I already said Born This Way"

"I think we should do Sing." Finn said.

Rachel chimed, "Mr. Shue, we need to do our Original Song, Loser Like me. It won us regionals."

Sam voted for, "The boys could do one of the Justin Bieber songs, Somebody to Love. I think Finn was the only one that didn't do it with us, but we could teach him. Or, it could be a song done with the Warblers."

"I think we should do my version of Otis' Try a Little Tenderness or Don't Stop Believin'."

"Okay Mercedes, that was 2 songs. However, I will wright them both down because they are good ideas."

Mike picked Friday and Puck decided that Queen's, Somebody to Love should be done.

Quinn said "Lucky is a great song and duet featuring someone other than Rachel and Finn."

Artie picked Empire State of Mind, Tina chose Firework for an all girls song, Brittney wanted to do Tik Tok and Lauren finally spoke up, "Okay don't hate on me for this, but I really thing Puck should sing Fat Bottomed Girl. It is a great rock tune."

"Okay, so here's what we have. We still need a few more. I am going to add Safety Dance, Defying Gravity and Bust a Move."

New Directons – Song List

Born this way – Kurt and New Directions

Sing – New Directions

Loser Like Me – Rachel, Finn and New Directions

Somebody to Love – Bieber – Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike and Kurt

Don't Stop Believin – New Directions

Try a Little Tenderness - Mercedes

Friday – Same, Artie and Puck

Somebody to Love – New Directions

Lucky – Quinn and Sam

Empire State of Mind – Artie and New Directions

Firework – Rachel and New Directions girls

Tik Tok – Brittney and New Directions

Fat Bottomed Girl – Puck and New Directions

Safety dance – Artie and New Directions

Defying Gravity – Rachel and Kurt

Bust a Move – New Directions

The set list was pretty much done. Now just to practice all of them and write 3 new songs with The Warblers.


	12. Practice  Warblers

**Wow.. I forgot my author notes before posting! Love my fans. Special shout outs to Marli-slashs fan.. you are my girl! Also kemliu and ausieflugeli Love you guys.. I may be talking to you soon.**

**This one is short, but hope you still enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Practice - Warblers**

Wes brought that damn gavel with him like it was attached to his body. Blaine could not believe he was pounding the gavel on the stage floor. "Warblers, listen up. The council would like to hear any opinions you may have for the set list for the upcoming Good Will Tour."

"Right, are you really wanting to hear our opinion, or do you just want us to think we had some say in the music we will sing?" Nick yelled out laughing. Wes knew he was joking, but also knew there would be some seriousness to it also.

"Okay, all joking aside, what songs do you think we should sing?"

Nick decided to throw out his opinion. It certainly didn't hurt and it would just be a few minutes of his time and breath wasted. "I really think since we are partnering with the New Directions, this would be a good time to use Candles. We could sing that before we sing the songs that we are planning on writing with New Directions."

"Counsel, what do you think?" Wes glanced at David and Thad for agreement and they all glanced to Blaine for his approval.

"Why do you need my approval, you are the counsel. I am a lowly warbler." Blaine snickered at this because he knew they valued his opinion greatly when it came to any song he would be singing. "However, if you would like my opinion, I think that is a great idea", nodding to Nick as he said it. Nick smiled at this approval.

"Then Candles is in." Wes smiled. "And, so is Raise your Glass, Teenage Dream, Hey Soul Sister and Misery. We need about 5 more songs before we go and then the 3 we are writing with New Directions. Who has some ideas."

Blaine raised his hand, "I have a few ideas to throw out. Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae, Forget You by Cee Lo Green, Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, I Still Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble, I Can't Teach Your Boyfriend how to Dance since I sang that for McKinley's Prom."

"Wow, Warbler Blaine, you have been thinking a lot about this." Blaine smiled because, yes he did try to think of songs that would showcase his voice.

Jeff his hand, "Dynamite by Taio Cruz, One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber."

Nick suggested, "I Want it That Way by the Backstreet Boys, Boyfriend by Big Time Rush,

"Hold it Against Me by Britney Spears, Grenade by Bruno Mars." Trent Raised his hand.

Flint chimed in with, "Do You Remember by Jay Sean, Yeah or Confessions by Usher, I Got a Feelin' by Black eyed Peas.

The Counsel has chosen, "I Like It by Enrique Iglesias, Bye, Bye, Bye by 'N Synch, Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars and For the First Time by The Script as songs that we think would be good."

"Wow, all of the suggestions are great. I think we should take one at a time and see what we come up with." Wes ordered, "Let's begin." The Warblers were able to solidify 4 more songs and would spend the rest of the week picking the rest. In the end, they would have their final set list.

Warbler Songs: Candles

Raise Your Glass

Teenage Dream

Misery

Hey, Soul Sister

I Like it

Bye, Bye, Bye

Party Rock Anthem

Tonight, Tonight

Just the Way You Are

I Still Haven't Met You Yet

Grenade

I Can't Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You

Dyanamite

I Want it That Way

Boyfriend

Do You remember

Confessions

I Got a Feelin'

For the First Time

"All of these are pretty good. Now, we won't sing all at every show, but at least we have built a repertoire that we can choose from as we need." Wes and the Counsel felt good about their choices.


	13. End of the First Week

**I promise.. we are getting closer. There has to be something leading up to the best part! THE TRIP...**

**I keep wanting them to get close.**

**Please Review.. I need to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**End of the First Week**

As the first week of Practice drew to a close, both the Warblers and the New Directions were tired mentally and physically. Not only were they working on the songs, but they also needed to work on choreography. The Warbler Council and Mr. Schuester had talked about lengthening the practice to 3 hours a night if they needed to. They all needed Friday and Saturday to recuperate from 4 days straight of practice. They were happy with the arrangements and Sunday would be a new experience, trying to get everyone on the stage at the same time. They will need to talk about original songs that appealed to both groups. Both Mr. Shue and the Council had already decided to extend Sunday practice to be 2 hours instead of 1 ½. They knew that the first time with everyone together might be a little distracting.

At the end of practice on Thursday everyone was in the choir room just talking and Rachel announced that she would be having a party at her house on Friday night and invited everyone. "This will be a great way for us to get to know each other better before we leave. We really only know each other through Kurt or seeing you guys at competition."

Kurt mingled through the Warblers trying to get a feel for how many people were coming. "I think just about everyone is coming Rachel. Should we expect you to be kissing my drunk boyfriend yet again?" Kurt laughed knowing that with her and Finn back together, that wouldn't happen.

"He was lovely Kurt. You are so lucky to have such a good kisser for a boyfriend." She winked and yelled out, "The party starts at 7:00. Don't be late or you won't get your chance on the stage!" Rachel and Finn walked out the door.

Jeff Warbler yelled out, " I thought this was at your house in your basement."

"Yeah, but if you don't have your song request in soon enough, Rachel has a way of commandeering the stage and then you'll be really sorry." Finn was thankful that Rachel was in a discussion with his brother. The Warblers laughed at this.

Blaine walked up, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important. We were just talking about what a great kisser you were."

"Kurt, you are too flattering."

"Actually, she flattered you. I asked her if she was planning on kissing your drunk lips again. Which, for your information, will not happen again."

"Your lips are the only ones that I want to kiss, ever." Blaine grabbed Kurts hands and intertwined their fingers. "I love it when you get jealous. You have no idea how gorgeous you get. I wish I could touch you right now. However, I will settle for this." He planted his lips firmly to Kurt's reaching his tongue to meet Kurt's.

"Okay, let's get home lover boy." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes with lust because he hoped that they could have some time alone when they got there.

Kurt and Blaine made their way to Blaine's car and headed over the Kurt's house. They had promised to spend more nights at the Hudson-Hummel home and actually ended up spending every night since Monday at Kurt's house. It made practice that much closer. It was still early as they made their way to Kurt's room. Burt had surprised Kurt by not saying anything about Blaine sleeping in Kurt's room. Blaine suspected this still went back to what was now being referred to as "the conversation". That and Burt had a gun.

Burt and Carole left a note for the boys saying that they were going out to dinner and movie and wouldn't be home until late. Finn went to Rachel's house to help her with party planning. They invited all the New Directions because part of the planning was booze. So Puck, Mercedes, Sam and Tina went over to figure this out with them.

"So we finally are alone for a while. I miss being able to touch you and hold your hand Kurt. Sometimes I wish you were still a Warbler. I miss being able to look at you across the room. But then I remember how happy you are to be back at McKinley and how much better it is when I do get you alone." Blaine grabbed Kurt by his hips, not wasting any time. He was kissing Kurt feverishly slipping his tongue forcefully into Kurt's open mouth. Kurt needed this as much as Blaine. To let his boyfriend know, he thrust his hips instinctively into Blaine's. Over the past few months, this had become an unspoken language between them that they knew very well.

Blaine hastily grabbed Kurt's ass, picked him up and laid him on the bed covering him with his own body. Kurt let out a loud groan, "Oh God Blaine. I have missed being close to you. Not that we haven't been sleeping in the same bed the last few days, but being alone and being uninhibited is what I miss." Blaine was working on the buttons and fasteners on Kurt's intricate outfit.

"You know Kurt, you are breathtaking in the outfits you put together, but sometimes, it would be nice not to have to work so hard to get you out of them."'

"But it wouldn't be as much fun if you had no struggle." Kurt laughed into Blaine's kisses. Kurt was feeling the need to have Blaine's hands on his skin too so he reached up to help Blaine. Finally, with his jacket and shirt off, Kurt reached for the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pulled it quickly over his head. How nice that since school was out, they did not have to wear the dreaded jacket and trousers. Blaine was always so hot in a pair of skinny jeans and tee. He didn't need anything else to look hot. Blaine's chest was so beautiful. Kurt never could get enough of Blaine's abs, the hair on his chest, watching as he breathed in and out. It was too much for Kurt right now. He groaned at the feel of Blaine's hands on his smooth chest and grabbed Blaine and flipped them over, Kurt now on top of Blaine straddling him.

"Oh" was all that escaped Blaine's surprised mouth. "Kurt, you amaze me." A huge smile spread across his mouth. Kurt unlatched Blaine's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's pants.

"Lift up your hips baby." He obeyed. Kurt was staring into Blaine's eyes and he could see all the lust of the last few days pent up in them. Blaine was repeating what Kurt had done with his pants. He made easy work to get Kurt's pants off. Kurt reached his hand down to rub his hand over the hard on that he knew was resting just beneatht he cloth of his boxers. Blaine let out a groan or a whimper, or maybe it was something in between. It didn't matter because Kurt was turned on by the noises he could make Blaine utter. Kurt wanted Blaine to see how incredibly hot it was on Sunday. Kurt brought his mouth down on Blaine and then opened his eyes capturing Blaine's in his. He watched Blaine as he slowly moved his head toward the waistband of his boxers. Grabbing the waistband with his teeth, he gently pulled his boxers down.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine's head was spinning from the experience. It was animal like, Kurt just pulled his boxers off with his teeth and was now completely taking him in his mouth. There was nothing quite like this site. "K-kurt.. O-oh, G-god, Please, F-fuck!" That was all that Kurt needed to hear. He felt Blaine coming in his mouth and it was over for him too. Just hearing Blaine come and feel it in his mouth was enough to bring him over the edge too. Kurt didn't bother to clean up. He was ready to see Blaine's face.

"I love that you totally sound like a blubbering idiot for me." Laughing softly against Blaine's cheek. As their breathing came back to normal, Kurt heard a rumbling sound and it came from Blaine's stomach. "Oh my God. Can you not control your stomach? What is wrong with you?" Pretending to be mad. "We are supposed to be snuggling."

"Sorry Babe, I can't help it. I am hungry." Blaine was embarrassed about it, but looking into Kurt's eyes, he knew his was kidding about being mad. "We have all night to cuddle while we sleep. Maybe if we get some food, we can come back and spend more alone time." Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully.

"Let's get cleaned up and dressed. We can stop and pick up some food on the way to Rachel's. I might as well get our singing requests in for Friday night. Especially because I need to keep you on the stage before you run around kissing every girl in the house." Blaine rolled his eyes to that.

"I plan to be kissing you all night, Kurt." He meant it. There would be no mistakes tomorrow. In the back of his mind, he remembered how much it hurt Kurt to go through the Rachel Berry kissing and dating experiment.


	14. Waking Up to Us

**Thank you to all that have added Alerts! It has made me keep writing. I am proofing a few chapters I wrote the last 2 days. **

**This one was long..so I hope you like it. I have been feeling a little smutty lately, so there is smut, but it is oh.. so.. sweet.. Love you all!**

**I like reviews.. especially from my friends overseas.. We are getting close to being there. I promise!**

**disclaimer: Man I wished I owned any of the characters or the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Waking up to Us**

Blaine drove them through the Steak 'n Shake Drive through because he definitely wanted a burger. Kurt ordered a salad and they drove straight to Rachel's house. It was already around 9:00 and people were still there. They were in the basement planning with empty pizza boxes around. "Hey Blaine and Kurt. Thought you guys were busy." Rachel winked.

"For your information Rachel Berry, Blaine and I just wanted to get a little time to catch up and spend time together. It's not like I get to see him every day during school. This was supposed to be our summer and so far this summer, we have been practicing." Kurt was being proper.

So Blaine chimed in. "I haven't gotten laid in several days and I was due." Rachel laughed with Blaine and that comment earned him the bitch glare that Kurt was so good at. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed. He leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and whispered. "I don't care if anyone knows how much you turn me on and how much I just want to be with you and touch you", ending with another kiss to the cheek that turned into a kiss on the lips when Kurt turned quickly to meet Blaine's lips. Kurt returned the squeeze to Blaine's hand and smiled at him. Blaine saw the sparkle in Kurt's eyes and he knew Kurt wasn't mad anymore.

"Hey everyone. Kurt and Blaine decided to come and help."

"Sure, now they are here. They go home and get some and come over now that we have everything planned." Puck nodded his hello to the couple and raising his eyebrows to Blaine, because he could tell by the couple that they did get some. Finn gave Blaine the fist punch. Kurt couldn't help but think of what a boy Blaine was. That was actually perfect because he fit in well with the boys. Better than he ever did. "We are doing a Hairy Buffalo party dudes. I've got tequila, Vodka and Rum. Rachel is going to steal the whiskey from her dad's liquor cabinet. Mercedes, Rachel and the girls are going to buy the fruit and cut it up in the morning. Rachel, crap… do you have anything to put it in. We need a HUGE tub."

"Let me look around." She was rummaging in an old dress up closet and found an old plastic tub that was used as a stage prop. "Will this work?"

"Perfect as long as you clean it out before putting the fruit in."

"May I please ask what on earth a hairy buffalo is?" Kurt cringed at the sound of hairy buffalo rolling off of his tongue.

Puck explained, "It's whiskey, tequila, rum, vodka. You pour is over fruit and throw some fruit juice like cranberry, orange, apple, and pineapple, and punch in it to water it down. It's killer man. You can't even taste the alcohol. But man, you gotta eat the fruit at the end."

"Okay, sounds yummy. Rachel, where is the book. I am putting Blaine and myself down for at least a solo each and a duet before you fill in all of yourself. It might be nice to save some room for the Warblers to sing too."

"I don't have….." she stuttered.

Kurt extended his hand with a no nonsense look. "Just hand it over." It was relinquished to him in that second. Blaine loved to see Kurt take control when they were around his friends. It was secretly the hugest turn on. He smiled watching the entire exchange.

The party was set. They had missed the planning which was fine with Kurt. Everyone was getting ready to leave, though it was still light out. Finn and Rachel were going to the Drive in for a late movie. June in Ohio was so unpredictable. It was really cool this evening. Blaine and Kurt decided to head back home. They watched Mulan and cuddled in bed the rest of the night until they fell asleep.

Burt looked in on them when he got home. He was displeased at first to see them in bed together, but he was warming up to the knowledge that Kurt really felt like Blaine was it for him. Looking at the two of them, it wasn't unlike any other couple. Kurt was lying on Blaine's chest with his arm around his waist and Blaine had his arm around Kurt holding him close. Even in sleep Blaine seemed to protect Kurt. His son, his baby Kurt. He had to admit, the two of them together were like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. He watched them together whenever they were around. When they moved or sat, they were both very aware of where the other one was. Burt didn't think that they even knew they did this, but they were considerate of each other and knew when to move closer or further away. It was like they could read each other's minds. Though they did all of this without thinking about it. In Burt's estimation, he knew, they could make it through school and college. He suspected that it would work out for them, but not without some difficulty. He truly loved Kurt and Blaine, feeling like even Blaine was his son.

Kurt woke to sun shining in from around the curtain. He was still sleeping on Blaine's chest with arm draped over Blaine's stomach. Blaine still had his arm around Kurt clutching him to his body. Kurt did want to move he wanted to savor the feeling of waking up another morning in the arms of his boyfriend. He didn't think he could ever get used to the feeling. Someday they would be able to do this forever. Kurt held the hope of marrying Blaine someday. Kurt started to feel Blaine slowly grazing his fingers on his back, but he still didn't want to let on that he was awake. He could lie like this forever. "Kurt, love, I know you are awake."

"How do you do that?" Still not moving. "I didn't even move."

"I could feel you breathing change. I've been up just waiting for Sleeping Beauty to join me."

Kurt edged up closer to Blaine's face because now he wanted to see his beautiful hazel eyes. He found them and leaned in for a kiss. Blaine wanted more, but Kurt pulled away. "Blaine, I have morning breath. I just can't." He got up to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Blaine followed him they brushed happily together. This was about as close to life with Blaine that Kurt could imagine. Thoroughly brushed, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him back to the bed. "I'm not sure I want to get back into bed. You ruined the moment." Blaine was joking and flashed a smile.

Kurt pulled him in. "Now we can cuddle and kiss." Soon enough, Kurt had convinced Blaine that he wanted to do this. They had slept the night before in boxers so the only thing separating them was the thin cotton of their boxers. Blaine deepened the kiss and started caressing Kurt's sides and thighs. Kurt was whimpering to the touch. "Mornings can be so fun."

"Wow, Kurt, you have been so horny lately."

"What do you expect? We are separated during practice. I know you are just down the hall, yet I can't touch you or look at you. I have to sit and deal with a bunch of girls complaining about boys and hair and boys constantly talking about how to get in someone's pants. Honestly, it's totally childish. Anyway, aren't I a teenager with raging hormones? You should like it."

"Ssshh. I'm not complaining." Kissing him again and grinding his hips to Kurt's.

The friction was especially delicious this morning. They had slept together the last 2 nights and still no repercussions from Burt. There was a need to be face to face today. Kurt was trying to get closer to Blaine, but they were as close as they could be. Their tongues were intertwined just dancing together. They fit well together. Continuing to grind against each other, they were content at being able to stare into each other's eyes until they found their joyous release. Grunting into the release, Blaine mumbled Kurt's name and Kurt, Blaine's name. "Shower?" Kurt suggested as their breathing came back to normal after the high.

"I'm a little nervous Kurt. What about your dad and his gun?"

"But Blaine, my dad should be at work. Remember, it's Friday." Kurt smiled dragging Blaine with him. Discarding their soiled underwear, they entered the bathroom. Kurt was blushing because even though they had both seen each other naked before, it wasn't quite the same as standing in front of each other in broad daylight naked. It was the ultimate in vulnerability. Kurt took in the sight of Blaine's body. Blaine's body was unbelievable. Kurt could not believe that Blaine was his. His unruly curly hair, his beautiful smile and those eyes. Beyond that, he had never really noticed that his abs were so strong he had a lightly defined six pack, but what really took his breath away was his clearly defined "V". Kurt was starting to get excited at the site. At the same time, he was also getting nervous. Kurt was physically fit, but not like Blaine. Kurt skin was pale and silky soft, very little chest hair. He knew that he had great strong legs and arms and his waist was trim. He had countless compliments on his eyes and mouth. He knew how much Blaine loved his eyes as well. He personally thought his mouth was too big. Kurt looked down and found himself wrapping his arms around himself self-consciously. Blaine noticed immediately.

"Don't. Don't do that Kurt. I love you." Blaine pulled him close and started kissing. "I love your hair. It smells like honey and melons. Your eyes are striking. I get lost in them every time I look at you. Your mouth.. "Leaning in for a kiss and biting on Kurt's lower lip slightly causing Kurt to gasp. "I can't even tell you how it turns me on. Your neck is strong but delicate at the same time. Your strong arms and legs, your trim abs, your skin. I love all of it. It's exactly what turns me on. Then you talk and I'm totally gone. At that point I am putty in your hands." Kurt let down his barrier.

"How do you always know to right things to say that make me feel okay with myself."

"I am just the right person for you. We are like 2 pieces of a puzzle. And Kurt, you better believe everything I just said because it's true. I wouldn't be so attracted to you, if you were me. You are perfect and I will always want you."

"I love you so much. Let's get in the shower." Kurt pulled Blaine in. They were soaping each other tenderly just knowing the places to touch. Even though they had never been so bared before each other, they already knew what each other loved.

Blaine groaned out of nowhere and pressed Kurt against the shower wall kissing his face, mouth, neck. Kurt was lost in all of it. The wall was cold, but he didn't even notice it. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and squeezed it parting his cheeks and allowing him to brush his fingers across Kurt's entrance. Kurt gasped and opened his eyes to see Blaine. Blaine's eyes looked hungry. Kurt couldn't stand it. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist kissing him feverishly. Blaine took Kurt's ass and slowly pressed a finger in feeling Kurt tense at the intrusion. Nothing had ever been there before and Blaine knew to expect this, but he also didn't expect to be so turned on by the feeling of Kurt closing tightly around him. Kurt gasped at the new feeling clinging to Blaine. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Just give me a second to relax." Blaine felt Kurt relax around him and pushed deeper. He knew that he needed to find Kurt's prostate to make this right. Kurt was on the verge of being ready to make love and if this didn't work out, Kurt may take a few steps backward. Blaine didn't want it to be bad for Kurt. It was supposed to be an unbelievable feeling. "okay, I think I'm ready."

Blaine pressed his finger further in and curled it just a bit and that's when it happened. Kurt let out a loud groan. Blaine had found the prize. He began to move his finger in and out reaching to the same spot every time. He had to commit this spot to memory. Kurt was becoming louder with the groans, the moans and gasps as Blaine hit his prostate with every thrust. He felt such pleasure in being able to do this for Kurt. He was on the verge of coming. "Oh Blaine, I-I'm going to come." That was it. Those words coming from Kurt's mouth the gasps and the moans and Blaine lost it. Thank God that Kurt came at the same time. Kurt unwrapped his legs and couldn't stand. Blaine held him tightly still being pressed against the wall and still holding Kurt's butt.

"Are you okay?" but there was no response from Kurt. He started to worry that Kurt was not happy. "Kurt, baby, are you okay?" Kurt was finally able to gain his composure back.

With a huge smile on his face. "I am more than okay. God, Blaine, I love you. If there were stronger words, I would use them. That was unbelievable." Kurt's eyes became very glassy. Blaine met those words with a kiss.


	15. I love

**I kept trying to post this last night, but the site was not cooperating!**

**Thanks to everyone that has alerted my story.. I feel so loved right now. Again, we are getting there..I Promise.**

**I hope you guys love this.. It is so fluffy! I like fluffy.**

**I still don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**I love…**

Friday was lazy. Outside of running out for coffee, Kurt spent the day working on lists of things to bring with him on the trip. Blaine lounged around on Kurt's bed all day and watched Kurt go crazy over their packing list. He was in and out of his closet and taking inventory of his moisturizers, clothes, everything. Blaine chuckled several times to himself. "Kurt, 3 weeks Sweetie. Calm down. Come here." Blaine patted on the bed next to him.

"I just want to make sure that I don't forget anything. I am so excited. I'm sure you aren't probably as excited because you have probably been there before." Kurt looked down almost looked sad because he didn't want to make Blaine feel guilty that he was rich and had opportunities to go places that Kurt never did.

Blaine took Kurt by the chin and lifted his head up to look at him. "Kurt, I can't even tell you how excited I am for this. It's not every day that you get to take a 2 week trip with your boyfriend and no parents around. This will be like the first time for me to see anything. My eyes look at everything differently since you." Kurt leaned in for a kiss and that ultimately ended the packing list. Kurt laid on the bed with Blaine the rest of the day. They watched movies and talked the rest of the day. Kurt couldn't imagine a better day. Blaine was not only his soul mate, but his best friend and boyfriend.

It was 5:30 and Carole and Burt were home. Finn came to the door and knocked. "Hey Kurt and Blaine. It's time for dinner."

"Thanks Finn. We will be right down." Kurt took Blaine's hand and they headed downstairs.

"Hey boys. I feel like I haven't seen you in days." Carole seemed sad. "Burt and I had a great dinner last night and the movie was so romantic. Burt didn't like it that much, but he humored me."

Burt sat down. "Carole this is great. Boy's I'm so glad that you guys still remember Friday night dinner. Don't ever forget this time. Blaine, we consider you family, so don't forget this. Friday night dinner is sacred." Burt paused and looked very serious trying to gather his thoughts and how he wanted this to come out. "So, you guys were asleep when we got home last night. You must be tired out."

Kurt assumed he was talking to him and Blaine. "We are working so hard on the songs and choreography. It's going to be a little different because we are going to try and mix a few of the songs with the Warblers. We were totally worn out. I didn't even hear Finn come home last night."

"Well, you guys were watching a movie when I got home and I didn't want to bug you."

"Thanks Finn. I appreciate that." Blaine and Finn were getting along so well and that made Kurt and Burt happy. More so, Burt seemed to really like Blaine.

All the talk ended as Carole put the lasagna down on the table. "Wow that looks great honey."

"Carole, it looks delicious and I am starving." Blaine did look very hungry.

Burt dug in first and Finn didn't even let him put down the spatula before loading half his plate with lasagna. "Jeez Finn, there are other starving people at the table." Kurt glanced over at Blaine.

"There is a ton left Kurt. It's not like you are going eat any of it, Mr. Salad. Blaine is going to eat your share and his share." Blaine knew as much, as he loaded his plate as full as Finn's."

"Blaine, where are you going to put all of this food?" Kurt eyed the huge plateful of food. "Thank God you are the most hyper person I know."

"Yes. True. I burn lots of calories with my hyperness." Blaine winked at Kurt. No one noticed.

"Mom, we are going to a party tonight at Rachel's. It should be fun. The Warblers will be there too. Rach thought it would be a good idea for all us to get to know each other before we spend 14 days traveling together."

Blaine added, "The Warblers really haven't had a chance to get to know everyone. So, outside of Kurt, they really don't know anyone."

"Yeah.. That's what Rach said. So anyway. We will all be out late Mom and Burt."

They were finishing up the meal and Burt turned to Blaine, "Blaine. Can we talk for a minute before you guys leave?" Kurt was nervous. Here it comes. He is going to kill Blaine for sleeping in his room for the last 3 nights. Kurt stood up to go with Blaine. Burt turned to Kurt. "Alone, Kurt." He smiled at Kurt. Blaine looked scared but went to the living room where the talks always happened.

Blaine sat down and Burt entered after him. "Blaine. I just wanted to talk to you about your sleeping arrangements the last few days." Blaine had a scared look on his face. "I just want to say that I did check on you two last night and the night before. Now Blaine, I know that I wouldn't let Rachel sleep in Finn's room ever, but I have been lax with you and Kurt. I guess it's because both of you have had such a tough road to get here and will have such a tough road ahead. You and Kurt share a bond that you really don't see in kids your age. And, I know how much you were there for Kurt when he needed someone. You were the someone he could talk to when he needed a friend and not a Dad. I am grateful that Kurt has you and that you can trust each other because when I see you two together, it makes me happy. I see that trust and faith when you both look at each other, but I still need to ask you something. I realized this last night when I checked on you both. Kurt loves you. I can tell. He wears his heart on his sleeve. So, I know he loves you. So what I want to know, is do you love him?"

"Oh wow, Burt. I didn't know that you checked up on us, but I want you to know that I love Kurt more than anything on earth." Blaine paused for a moment to formulate his response. He wanted to make sure Burt knew how much Kurt meant to him. "When I look at Kurt, he takes my breath away. I love that Kurt doesn't back down when he has his mind set on something. I love his big heart. I love the way he makes me feel like I can do anything. I love how he makes me want to be a better person. I love his sense of humor. I love that I can talk to him about anything and share all my feelings with him without any fears. I love that I love my best friend. I know that you think we are young, but I already know that Kurt is the love of my life. If Kurt doesn't feel the same for me, I will walk away when he sends me away, but I hope it never happens, because I love Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath before this final confession. "Kurt is my forever. He means everything to me." Burt knew that the truth was pouring out of Blaine's heart. He confirmed what he already saw the night before when they were sleeping in each other's arms. He saw Blaine look down almost afraid to face him.

"Ok. Ok Blaine. I know son. I get it." Burt smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Kurt why don't you come in so that you can give your boyfriend a hug before he cries."

"Dad. I love you so much." Taking Blaine's hands in his and looking Blaine in the eyes. Those eyes that take his breath away.

"I love you too, Kid. You too Blaine. You take care of my son. And don't make me regret letting you two sleep in the same room. Finn will be giving me a hard time about it already. I do expect you to behave properly though." Burt already knew that they were meant for each other.

"Blaine. I love you. You are the most amazing boyfriend on earth." Kurt closed the distance to Blaine and kissed him immediately reaching his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He needed to feel the closeness to Blaine. He needed to taste his boyfriend, feel his boyfriend and breathe him in. Blaine had just said the most romantic things Kurt has ever heard. Kurt was crying because he never thought that anyone would say those words about him. "I wish I could really be half of what you said about me."

"You already are. You don't even know it, so I'm going to say this to your face." Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "I want you to hear it directly from my mouth. I see my future in your eyes and your words and in who you are. You are everything to me Kurt. I will never leave you unless you ask me to."

"Sorry to interrupt guys. I'm going to head over to Rachel's. Are you driving separately?"

"Yeah Finn. Blaine is driving. We'll see you over there soon." Kurt turned to Blaine. "Do you think I should change, or am I okay like this?"

"You are wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans that hug your butt just the right way and I love the way your shirt and jacket cling to your perfect body. So, maybe it's not fair to ask me what I think right now." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and it took all of Kurt's power not to grab him and drag him upstairs.

Kurt turned away with a smile, grabbing Blaine's hand from his waist. " Later Sweetie. We should get going."


	16. Berry Party

**It is the 4th of July here in the US and while I know that all my readers live here, I still thought it would be appropriate to post the party! I thank all my readers and hope you enjoy this chapter. I had something funny in my head the night that I wrote this a little bit ago. Hope "The Hangover" can come to fruition after this chapter. Still working on it.**

**Reviews and suggestions always welcome.. and wanted.**

**I still get mad when I realize I don't own Glee. haha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Berry Party**

When Kurt and Blaine got to the party, everyone was there. They were greeted by the masses. After all, they were the 2 people that everyone really knew. Wes and David came over with extra drinks in hand. "It's about time you two got here. What took you so long?" Wes winked.

"What took so long?" Kurt smiled, but Blaine laughed loudly. "I was getting the 3rd degree from Burt about us. It was worth it though."

"Glad it worked out Blaine. Her you go guys. You need to taste this stuff. Puck really knows how to make a drink. You can't even taste the alcohol in this."

"Wes, I would be real careful. It is loaded with alcohol even if it doesn't taste like it. Did you guys get on the set list? If you didn't you better now before Rachel fills all the spots in with her name." Wes and David were confused. "The stage, the singing. You have to be on the set list or you don't get a turn." Kurt grabbed Wes by the arm and was headed toward the stage and Rachel. Wes turned back to Blaine and mouthed the words 'help me'. As they neared Rachel, Wes started to understand how serious this was. "Again, hand it over Berry!" Kurt was demanding the list. "I will not ask twice Berry."

"If you call me by my given name and ask nicely I will relinquish the set list for tonight."

"Okay, Queen Rachel Barbara Berry. May I pleeeaaasssse have the set list for tonight." Kurt got down on one knee.

"Yes you may Kurt Hummel. May I remind you that I am required to sing at least every 5th song. Please make sure everyone knows the rules." How could Finn deal with her when she gets like this. She is like the ice princess.

Kurt took a big gulp of his drink and was surprised to find that he did not taste any alcohol. Normally, he wouldn't drink for fear that he would lose his cool, but he figured every once in a while wouldn't hurt. "Well, you only live once."

Blaine made his way over. "Kurt take it easy there. There's a lot of alcohol in this." Blaine was sipping his. He was cautious and did not want a repeat of the last Berry party in which Kurt so nicely said, 'You spent the evening sucking face with Rachel Berry.'. He never wanted to hurt Kurt again.

Wes looked at the set list and rolled his eyes. "I thought I was anal about things. Let me go talk to David and see what we might want to sing. I will pass it out to the other Warblers too. I know Jeff is dying to get up there and sing and David is dying to show everyone his moves!" Wes took off to once again guide his fellow Warblers.

There was finally time to survey the scene. It looked like it was already successful. Both the Warblers and the New Directions seemed to be mingling. No one was keeping to their respective group. The music was playing and stage lights were on. Everyone was just talking. It would be a while before the singing started. Kurt suspected that some people were wanting to get more drinks into their system before having to listen to Rachel command the stage yet again.

An hour later, the scene looked considerably different. Kurt was on the stage singing Britney Spears, Hold it Against me. David was totally drunk too, and leaned over to Blaine. "Oh my God Blaine. If I were gay, I would totally be trying to steal Kurt from you. Dude, he is hot."

Wes leaned over too. "Blaine. David is so right. Can't believe you are tapping that one. I never knew how fucking sexy Kurt could be. He is hot!"

Blaine patted David on the back, "Guys. Thanks and trust me, I know how hot he is…really. And you wouldn't have a chance at him." David was not kidding. Seeing Kurt gyrating his hips and the looks he was making. Damn sexy.

_Hey over there__  
><em>_Please forgive me__  
><em>_If I'm coming on too strong__  
><em>_Hate to stare__  
><em>_But you're winning__  
><em>_And they're playing my favorite song_

_So come here__  
><em>_A little closer__  
><em>_Wanna whisper in your ear__  
><em>_Make It clear__  
><em>_Little question__  
><em>_Wanna know just how you feel__  
><em>

He stripped his jacket off. And was twirling it over his head, and bouncing around the stage. Everyone was whistling and screaming. This seemed to egg Kurt on more. He was unbuttoning his shirt pretending to be a stripper. Blaine considered jumping up there to stop him, but he was looking incredibly sexy up on the stage and shaking his butt and frankly, Blaine was turned on by it. Kurt had way too much to drink.

_If I said my heart was beating loud__  
><em>_If we could escape the crowd somehow__  
><em>_If I said I want your body now__  
><em>_Would you hold it against me_

Kurt was singing to all the guys, even Finn. Blaine was starting feel aroused. Seriously. And maybe a little jealous after what David had said. He looked around and noticed a bunch of other drunk Warblers and New Directions yelling cat calls._  
><em>

_Cause you feel like paradise__  
><em>_I need a vacation tonight__  
><em>_So if I said I want your body now__  
><em>_Would you hold it against me_

_Hey You might think__  
><em>_That I'm crazy__  
><em>_But I you know I'm just your type__  
><em>_I'mma be a little hazy__  
><em>_But you just cannot deny__  
><em>

_There's a spark in between us__  
><em>_When we're dancing on the floor__  
><em>_I want more__  
><em>_Wanna see It__  
><em>_So I'm asking you tonight__  
><em>

Kurt was singing directly to Blaine now. Cat calls were really coming now. He walked toward Blaine wrapping his jacket around Blaine's neck pulling him close. Kurt was gyrating his hips against Blaine and dropped his jacket. He continued to gyrate into Blaine and grabbed Blaine's ass. Just as soon as he started that, he put is finger to Blaine's lips and turned around. Kurt started to walk back to the stage he stripped off his shirt and glanced over his shoulder to Blaine and threw his shirt off to the side to all the guys screams.

_If I said my heart was beating loud__  
><em>_If we could escape the crowd somehow__  
><em>_If I said I want your body now__  
><em>_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise__  
><em>_I need a vacation tonight__  
><em>_So if I said I want your body now__  
><em>_Would you hold it against me_

_If I said I want your body__  
><em>_Would It Hold It Against Me?_

_Gimme something good__  
><em>_Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now)__  
><em>_Pop It like a hood__  
><em>_And show me how you work It out_

_If I said my heart was beating loud__  
><em>_If I said I want your body now__  
><em>_Would you hold it against me__  
><em>

"Blaine should you stop him?" Finn was laughing and his eyes were wide. "Kurt is going to kill you for not stopping him." Kurt still had his back to the audience and he was running his hands up and down his thighs and sides. He even bent over and started to shake is butt. Even the girls were into him now.

"No way Finn. I am never going to let him forget this one. This is my payback for him continuously bringing up that I sucked face with Rachel." Blaine forgot who he was talking to. A look of terror came over his face.

"No worries man. We weren't together then, remember?"

_If I said my heart was beating loud__  
><em>_If we could escape the crowd somehow__  
><em>_If I said I want your body now__  
><em>_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise__  
><em>_I need a vacation tonight__  
><em>_So if I said I want your body now__  
><em>_Would you hold it against me_

Kurt hopped off the stage and into Blaine's arms. "I sang that song for you baby! I love you. Kurt was giving Blaine a sloppy drunk kiss." Blaine was okay with this. It's not every day that your boyfriend gets sloppy drunk , strips in front of you and all of his friends, gyrates his hips for everyone and then attacks his boyfriend. In fact, Blaine was pretty aroused because it seemed everyone saw tonight, what he always knew. Kurt was hot and sexy and was his.

Blaine wasn't even drunk. He had wanted Kurt to have fun, so he was trying to ease his drinking in case he needed to drive home, which was now becoming the inevitable.

Puck ran up to the stage and screamed, "Hey everyone. Time to eat the fruit!"

So many of the Warblers were as gone as Kurt. Jeff, David, Trent and Nick were all sitting in a circle around the floor throwing fruit into each others mouths. Missing mostly. Puck, Lauren, Brittney, Artie, Tina and Mercedes were all laughing uncontrollably about nothing. Now Puck was throwing everyone fruit to eat. Rachel was jumping up and down trying to catch fruit that was being thrown from all different directions.

"Blainey baby. Let's go get some fruit. I'm hungry." Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt will be so mad at himself tomorrow when he finds out how drunk and disheveled he was. Oh, and the video Blaine had made of him. He couldn't resist the video. Blaine wanted to have something to watch when he was alone. This would be so much better than just imagining Kurt there.

"Okay Baby. But only a few pieces." What the heck, it was a hairy buffalo party. You gotta eat the fruit. Blaine held onto Kurt's arm as they grabbed fruit from the tub.

If Blaine and Finn thought it was bad now, it was 10 times worse after eating the fruit. Another hour later and Mercedes and Quinn were getting sick and 2 New Directions and 4 Warblers were totally passed out. "Blaine, what are we going to do with getting all of these people home and out of here." Finn was panicked.

"Let's sit for a second and figure this out Finn. Who is able to drive? Just me and you?"

"Just us." Finn was giving up hope.

"Okay. Here's what we are going to do. I am going to get all the New Directions boys into your car and we are going to take them home. Can the girls stay here?"

"I guess. That would be okay. What are we going to do with the Warblers?

"Well, that one is tougher. Where is Wes?"

"Dude, he is over here. He is passed out on top of that other dude."

"Oh man." Wes was passed out on top of Thad. In fact, outside of David, Jeff and Trent, all the Warblers were passed out. Kurt was passed out on the stage with his shirt half buttoned on the wrong buttons. He was hugging his jacket.

Blaine was scratching his head trying to think about this. "Finn, can we bring them home? We can put them all in the basement to sleep it off. Burt wouldn't want us to toss them out or leave them alone in this state, right? But, we will need both cars to get them all home."

"You're right. Okay, let's get the New Directions boys home first and then we will come back here and get the warblers." Finn wasn't sure that this was a good plan, but Blain was right about the fact that Burt would rather have them safe.

It was 2:00 AM and they had gotten all the New Directions boys home and all the Warblers to the basement. It was no use waking Burt up to tell him what happened. We can deal with it in the morning. "I gotta carry Kurt upstairs. Sleeping Beauty is passed out too."

"Okay Blaine." Finn was getting ready to turn to his room. "Hey, thanks for helping me with all the other people tonight. We are not very responsible drinkers are we?"

"Everyone lets loose every now and then."

"And thanks for always looking out for Kurt. I know he loves you and, to be honest with you, I love Kurt like he's my real brother. I feel that way about you too. I want both of you to be happy."

Blaine turned to him and smiled. "Thanks Finn. Kurt loves you like a real brother, you know. I love Kurt and I can't even think of ever being without him." Blaine ran down the stairs and picked up Kurt from the couch they had placed him on before they settled the Warbler's in the basement. He carried Kurt upstairs and started to change him to pyjamas.

"Blainey Bear. I love you sooooooooooo much. Kiss me Blainey Bear."

"Blainey Bear?" Blaine chuckles. "You won't remember this at all, my love, but I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips and laid down next to him and closed his eyes.


	17. The Hangover

**Thanks to all my readers! It's been a few days since posting. Sorry.**

**I Hope you like this one! One of my favorite movies! The Hangover.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em and really bummed about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**The Hangover**

"Oh…." Blaine was awakened by Kurt screaming and pushing him out of the way as he ran to the bathroom. Blaine knew what was happening and made his way to the bathroom to comfort his boyfriend.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry sweetie." Blaine was kneeling behind Kurt rubbing circles on his back. Kurt was mumbling something about dying. "Do you want some water, baby?" Blaine got up and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Kurt was still dry heaving. "Drink some please."

"What happened to me? How did I get home?" Kurt eyes were closing and he was groaning. "I wanna go back to bed Baby." Blaine caught Kurt and carried him back to the bed. Blaine began to worry about Kurt throwing up in his sleep and choking to death. He had read about this before. He turned Kurt on his side and spooned Kurt to make sure he would not roll onto his back. That was much better. Blaine wanted to be able to feel Kurt breathing too. Draping his arm around Kurt, Blaine dozed off.

When he opened his eyes, it was daylight outside. Blaine glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:00. He didn't bother to shower. He just threw on his Dalton sweatshirt and sweatpants and headed downstairs. As he made his way downstairs, he heard noises in the kitchen. He was disappointed that he didn't wake up earlier. It was time to face Burt and Carole. Finn was still asleep so he faced the music alone today. Carole was at the counter and Burt was at the kitchen table reading the paper. "Good morning Burt. Good morning Carole." Blaine used as much charm as he could.

He could tell from Burt's face that he heard them come home. "So Blaine, some party last night, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Uuummm Burt, some of the guys got a little out of hand and we had to bring them here. Finn and I were the designated drivers and we didn't know how to get the Warblers home because they all had too much to drink, so we both brought them here. I hope its okay." Blaine looked at Burt hopeful that he would understand.

"I figured by the noises last night. How many of them are here?"

"Uhhh. W-well Burt. Kind of..er.. all of them." Blaine put his head down and looked at his feet terrified to look Burt in the eye.

"Well Blaine, I am proud of you and Finn for being responsible. I'm mad as hell that you guys let everyone get that drunk. On the other hand, I am happy that you didn't leave anyone alone or let anyone drive home drunk."

"So sorry, Burt. It kind of hit everyone really fast and before we knew it, everyone was really, really drunk." Afraid to tell Burt how bad off Kurt was he looked down and finally said it. "And.. oh.. Kurt was really drunk too. He was throwing up a few hours ago, but I got up with him and had to carry him back to the bed. I don't think he is going to be in very good shape today."

"Ok. I think you should probably check on your friends in the basement. They may need some help too."

Blaine made his way to the basement. No one was moving yet, but Blaine walked around to make sure that everyone appeared at least in one piece. He heard a groan from over by the wall and went over to check. Wes was groaning. "W-what the hell happened last night? I remember singing and drinking. Ugh. The drinking. I need a bathroom Blaine." Blaine grabbed Wes and walked him about 5 steps away to the bathroom. "Wes was throwing up." Poor Wes.. Actually all the Warblers. Since it was still early, Blaine decided to let them sleep a few more hours.

Back upstairs, Blaine told Burt that they weren't ready to wake up yet. Burt told Blaine to let them sleep for a while. Then, Blaine made his way back up to Kurt. He opened the door to find Kurt laying on his side just as he left him except that there was a ray of sunlight cast on him. If anyone looked like an angel, it was Kurt. Blaine didn't even realize that he was barely breathing at the site of Kurt's pale, soft skin glowing under the sunlight. His shape was unbelievable. Kurt was so strong yet so delicate at the same time. Blaine quietly and gently got back into bed and nuzzled into the back of Kurt's hair. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and to his surprise, Kurt's hand moved over the top of Blaine's. "You're awake?"

Kurt turned around to see the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend. "Do you remember all of the things you told my Dad that you feel about me?"

"yes"

"And, do you remember how I told you how much I loved you?"

"Yes, Babe"

"I lied. I absolutely hate you Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled so that Blaine knew he was kidding. "My head is killing me, the sunlight is blinding me and I feel like someone punched me in the stomach. My boyfriend was supposed to stop me from getting sloppy and disgustingly drunk last night. Why did you not save me last night? I can't even remember what I did last night. I could have kissed Rachel for God's sake."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's joke. "I tried to baby, but you were having so much fun."

Kurt slowly lowered his feet to the floor. "I am going to brush my teeth because I think that kissing my boyfriend might have a positive effect on my hangover." Kurt was back in a few minutes. Blaine laying on the bed still with arms outstretched waiting for Kurt to fill them. Kurt fell into Blaine's arms meeting him with a kiss. Kurt moaned into the kiss and then quickly pulled away. "Oh my God. My parents. Do they know?"

"I'm afraid so, baby. It's a little hard to hide a room full of drunken Warblers from them."

"What? Where are they?" Kurt was shocked that they were all right here in the house. "Where did we put all of them?"

"Well, WE didn't. Finn and I did." Blaine laughed at the thought of how bad last night was. "BUT.. I do have something for you to see." Blaine considered not showing Kurt, but he wanted no secrets between them. Blaine held Kurt close and was whispering to him. "Before I show you, you have to promise me that you will love me no matter what."

"Blaine. I am going to kill you and then myself!" Kurt was unraveling so Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him deepening the kiss immediately so that Kurt would never want to stop. He felt Kurt start to relax into him and now he was retuning the kiss. Kurt's tongue was tracing Blaine's lip and teeth looking for Blaine's tongue so that he could wrap his tongue around it. Blaine let this go on too long because he was certain that he was now becoming seriously aroused. He had to stop because he wanted Kurt to see.

"Okay baby, listen to me. In my eyes you are the most perfect, beautiful and pure person I know. But this, this is incredible." Blaine pulled out his Flip. Kurt let out a groan at seeing this. "Please watch with me and remember how much I love you." Kurt laid down with Blaine hands intertwined. Blaine pressed play.

"OH MY Fucking God! I… Me… That's me. What the hell am I doing?" Kurt was reaching for it to try and grab it away. "Let me smash that thing! I can't believe you videoed it." Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed and was holding the flip out of reach.

"If you don't lay there nicely, I will not show the whole thing. Then, you'll never know what you really did."

"Fine." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Kurt, please don't. I love you. Watch it with me and remember that I think you're pretty darn perfect." Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt felt that they were full of love and gave in just a little..

"You know I hate that I can't stay mad at you. Okay. Evil boyfriend. Continue."

Kurt's eye's widened as he saw himself do a drunken striptease, shake is ass, gyrate his hips into Blaine. Then grab Blaine's butt with the entire group cheering in the background. He couldn't believe he did this. How it is possible that he doesn't remember any of it? Just then, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and placed it over his now throbbing hard on. "Now do you see what you do to me? Kurt, you can do no wrong in my eyes, my love." Kurt turned away embarrassed. "Don't look away. Kurt look at me. Feel this. You did this. You did this to me." Blaine pushed Kurt's hand firmly down on his growing problem. Kurt finally gave in because he had to admit to himself that it was sooo cool that he made his boyfriend hard. He wasn't about to let Blaine know that he liked it. He lowered his lips onto Blaine's and without any warning. Reached into Blaine's sweatpants to relieve his boyfriend. He began to stroke with intent. He was going to make sure that his boyfriend's issue was resolved. Shortly, he had Blaine groaning in his arms.

"Babe, I am so close. Please don't stop." Kurt could not stomach taking Blaine in his mouth this morning, though he really wanted to. Kurt was intently staring into Blaine's eyes and planting kisses around his face and neck. Blaine's release came with a groan. He, Kurt Hummel, did this to his boyfriend. He made the usually cool Blaine come unglued. It felt pretty fucking great.

Blaine was still coming down from his high when Kurt whispered in his ear. "We are definitely keeping that video. I like the Blaine that comes undone watching it." Blaine raised his hand to stroke Kurt's cheek.

"The real thing does it to me too." Blaine said with a grin.

Just then, Finn's bedroom door opened. They heard him walking toward the door. Kurt grabbed the blanket and covered Blaine up knowing that he still needed to get cleaned off. He knocked on the door and whispered. "Blaine, are you awake?"

Kurt answered, "Come on in Finn. "

"Hey Kurt, I didn't think you would be awake yet." Finn had a stupid, gassy grin on his face. "Are you okay?" Finn grabbed the chair form Kurt's desk and sat down.

"No thanks to you or my boyfriend. But, yes I feel like I have been hit by a truck, but I am okay for now. When I was vomiting in the toilet a few hours ago, I probably wouldn't have answered the same way." Kurt was being a Diva at the moment and this made Finn laugh, well, that and the vision of Kurt on stage last night.

"Did anyone check on the Warblers?" Then a look came across Finn's face. "Oh my God, did anyone tell Burt and my mom that they are even here."

"I did Finn. I woke up about an hour ago and talked to Burt about it. He was less than thrilled, but he seemed okay that we brought them here instead of letting them drive or anything like that." Blaine still wanted to clean himself off.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. Maybe I will run down and check on the Warblers too. I think I should probably call Rachel and help her out today."

Kurt needed to say something to Finn. Very Important. "Hey Finn!"

"Yeah.. What's up Kurt?"

"I believe, besides Blaine, you are the only other person that will have any memory of last night." He could see Finn blushing so he was sure that Finn Understood what Kurt was talking about. Blaine was behind Kurt and Kurt didn't see Blaine trail his eyes to the flip video. "Remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. We are a 3 man Wolf Pack." Finn knew that Kurt was threatening him not to talk about the whole striptease thing.

"Kurt, we are brothers. I would never."


	18. Practicing Hungover

**I decided to post this since it was so short. I didn't intend on it being so short, so sorry.**

**Please review the last 2 chapters! I want to hear your thoughts.**

**Still wish I owned them! haha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Practicing Hungover**

Mr. Shue was thoroughly frustrated on Sunday. Everyone was off. Even the usually 'on' Warblers. The male leads from both groups seemed to be performing well. It was everybody else that seemed to be dragging. Even the singing was off key. There were times when people were actually leaving the stage while performing and needing to get a drink, or sit down or go to the bathroom. "I don't know what's going on people, but maybe we should take a 10 minute break. Let's try to come back and do what we need to do. I must say I am terribly disappointed on how this practice is going. We only have 2 more weeks to figure this out."

Finn and Blaine approached Mr. Shue. Finn spoke first, "Mr. Shue. We wanted to let you know why practice is so rough today." Finn glanced at Blaine. "We kind of had a party at Rachel's house on Friday night. We intended on it being a get together so that we and the Warblers could get to know each other better before the trip. It got pretty wild though and, I think, outside of Blaine and me, everyone is still pretty hungover."

"Mr. Shue, we were the designated drivers. Finn and I made sure everyone was safe. We are so sorry that practice has been less than perfect because of this." Blaine appeared quite sincere with his apology.

"Blaine and Finn, thank you for letting me know what the problem is tonight. I think we should try to continue to push through this for another 45 minutes and see if we can get back on track. I do appreciate you telling me so that I can deal with this better."

Everyone made their way back and were all sitting on the stage waiting for direction. Mr. Schuester addressed the group. "Okay everyone, I know everyone is feeling a little under the weather, but I think we should try to push through this. Can everyone try to give me 45 minutes and then we can call it a night."

Everyone seemed to understand and tried to focus on the choreography for the next 45 minutes. They were able to sort out the opening, when the Warblers would sing and when the New Directions would sing. It ended with both of them taking the stage at the end to sing the original songs that they were supposed to be writing. Though not extremely happy and no specific choreography was completed, Mr. Schuester was happy to have the shell of the entire performance completed. They would work the next 2 weeks on filling in all the blanks with the songs that were already chosen.

"Can I see the Warbler Council for minute before you leave? "Wes, David and Thad. I think we should add more combined practice in to the week. My suggestion would be that we take the last hour of every practice to combine. New Directions already know most of their songs. How are the Warblers?"

"Mr. Schuester, we just have to figure out the backgrounds for a few of the songs. However, we should be okay with the time we would have before combining. I tend to agree with you that we need more combined practice time." Wes turned to Thad and David, though he knew they would agree with his recommendation as he was kind of the leader of the council. As suspected they both nodded in agreement.

"Perfect, so we start with the new plan on Monday."


	19. Westerville for the Night

**This is the longest chapter yet. I appreciate all the kind words from my reviewers! Love you all.**

**Enjoy this one.. I hope this one is worth the wait.**

**Reviews please.. I also welcome any idea's you have too.**

**Disclaimer: Still wish I owned them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Westerville For the Night**

Blaine and Kurt decided to head to Westerville for the night.. Finn was going to go to Rachel's and then stay at Puck's house.

"Finn, do Mom and dad know that you are staying at Puck's? This is the night that we usually go to Westerville to see Blaine's parents, so we won't see you until practice tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Mom and Dad.. ummm Burt know." Finn was still struggling with calling Burt Dad, but noticed that Kurt had called his mom, Mom. Finn smiled because even though they were stepbrothers, they were slowly becoming a family. Blaine being around was just as comfortable. It was like an additional family member.

Blaine dragged Kurt to his car and they took off for the hour drive to Westerville. Wes and David asked if they wanted to go out, but both Blaine and Kurt said they were tired and still needed to recover. They truly wanted to be alone. Even though they were supposed to be spending time with Blaine's family, Blaine's parents were not home tonight, so they had the whole house to themselves.

They decided to pick up food on the way to the house. They stopped and got salad and a veggie pizza and made their way into the house. Blaine grabbed Kurt's overnight and dragged it upstairs. "Kurt, this is one night. What the hell do you have in here?"

"You know that I have to have my moisturizer and clothes. I have no idea what I might want to wear tomorrow."

"I don't care what you wear. You look great in everything you wear." Blaine was back downstairs and flashed his smile. "Actually, you also look great in nothing, my love."

He grabbed the food from the kitchen counter where they had initially laid it. "Let's eat in the family room." After changing stations a million times and finding nothing on TV. Blaine put in Mulan to watch while they ate. They sat on the couch and ate while watching and talking. Occasionally, they would break out in song with the movie. They were finished eating and movie credits were running. "Do you want to listen to music?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Blaine grabbed his iPod and crossed the room to put music on. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"You know what I love about us?" Blaine wasn't meant to answer and he knew. Kurt was ready to confess something. "I love this. This time we spend together. We don't have to always be making out or touching. I love that I have this time to remember how we became us. What you said to my dad yesterday really made me think. I Love you Blaine and I love being in love with my best friend, because I know that we can and will share everything someday." Kurt had tears in his eyes. Then he laughed. "I'm so sorry that I got all sensitive on you. I didn't mean to."

Blaine walked over and gazed into Kurt's eyes. The blue-green so glassy right now. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. No words were needed, but he said them anyway. "Someday Kurt, I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you and grow old with you. When I said those things to your dad, I meant every word. I can't breathe without you." Kurt was crying at the words. Blaine held him tight and rocked him to the music playing in the background. After a few minutes, Blaine led Kurt back to the sofa where they just talked and kissed. There was no need for more tonight. This was what they needed after the past weekend.

Blaine and Kurt always valued these times alone. They could shut the world out and just be alone. No one there to judge them. It was after 1:00 by the time they decided to head upstairs. Hand in hand they climbed the stairs to Blaine's room just smiling and enjoying the moment. The change in scenery changed the mood of the boys almost immediately.

They stood at the side of Blaine's bed kissing. Kurt started to tug at Blaine's shirt and easing his hand under to his chest just feeling how strong it was. Blaine was hairy and muscular and Kurt loved the feel of his chest. Blaine stepped back and reached for the hem of Kurt's shirt and pulled it over his head then repeated with his own shirt. "There. Much better." Kurt continued to run his hands over Blaine's chest and arms, kissing and nipping at his ears and necks. "You are gorgeous, baby."

Blaine began his assault on Kurt's neck and collarbone. He sucked a mark onto Kurt's collarbone that caused Kurt to gasp for air and moan out his name. Blaine loved all the sounds. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hips and pulled him close and ground his hard on against Blaine's equally matched hard on causing Blaine to throw his head back and groan loudly. Kurt was so turned on now. He reached down the front of Blaine's pants to press down on Blaine's now throbbing hard on. This gesture earned him a grunt from Blaine.

"Blaine."

"Yes Kurt." Blaine was panting because Kurt was now rubbing his hand over Blaine's hard on through his jeans.

"Will you make love to me?" Blaine stopped and stepped back to make eye contact with Kurt. There was a serious look on his face. Kurt met Blaine's eyes. They were pleading.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine was not sure. "I was sure you wanted to wait for the trip."

"I was planning on waiting for the trip, but after this weekend, the shower, the party and my dad. I-I feel like I'm ready now. I find myself wanting more of you every time I touch you or you touch me. I feel that way right now." Kurt's eyes were the darkest Blaine had ever seen and he knew that Kurt wasn't lying about what he wanted. "I want to feel all of you and share all of myself with you tonight. I know I haven't taken the steps yet for you to feel what I felt that morning in the shower, and I really want to, but I NEED you inside me more than anything right now."

"I love you Kurt and I am ready too.. I'm ready for everything. I want to make you happy, so we will take it slow and make it great for both of us." Blaine kissed Kurt with more passion at his confession. It took a lot of trust for Kurt to ask Blaine and he knew it. Blaine was going to make this perfect for Kurt. Blaine reached down for the button and zipper on Kurt's jeans and pulled them gently down. All the while, he kissed Kurt's stomach and caressed his inner thighs. Kurt was moaning at every touch. Kurt kicked his jeans aside and pulled Blaine onto the bed laying on top of him. Kurt had his hands totally entwined in Blaine's curly locks. He was breathing heavy and placing kisses along Blaine's neck and shoulder.

To say that Kurt was in ecstasy was not enough. He felt so connected to Blaine at this moment. It was like charging forward at a slow pace, if that was even possible. Kurt rolled Blaine onto his back and was straddling him now. Blaine's honey eyes were now deep brown with lust and desire. Kurt was placing kisses on Blaine's chest stopping to lick Blaine's nipples and celebrating when he got vocal responses from Blaine. Kurt made his way to Blaine's ab's kissing to his belly button and poking his tongue into it. Blaine gasped and moaned, "Oh Kurt." All Kurt could think was, WOW. Blaine saying his name and groaning at his touch. Kurt sat up and unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's jeans. He nudged at Blaine's waist and Blaine knew to lift his hips up gently so that Kurt could remove his jeans and continue to assault his body.

Kurt did just that. He slowly kissed down Blaine's thighs and reached under Blaine's ass to cup it into his hands where he squeezed gently. Blaine thrust his hips up and Kurt sat up to look into Blaine's eyes again. He really wanted to devour Blaine at this moment. Kurt whispered, "Blaine" and got his attention. Kurt pulled at the waistband of his boxers and removed them. Blaine whimpered as Kurt slid his mouth over his hard on taking him in fully. All the ministrations happening now were foreplay for the greater event that would be happening shortly. Kurt could taste Blaine's pre-cum and moaned at the taste of Blaine in his mouth.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders. "Come up here to me." Kurt did as he was told and met Blaine's lips kissing him passionately and plunging his tongue deep into his mouth. Kurt was hungry for Blaine's taste and for him to completely surround him. Blaine skillfully removed Kurt's boxers while biting on Kurt lower lip gaining himself a moan. Now fully naked, they were kissing and grinding against each other. Both were careful to not let it go too far. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and turned them onto their sides. Facing each other for the moment. "Kurt, H-how, do you want to…um…what position, do you want to be in?"

Without hesitation, Kurt responded with "I want to be able to see you.. um .. to look in your eyes, Blaine. At least the first time. Is that okay?"

"Perfect." Blaine responded with a smile and reached into his bedside table to grab the lube and a condom. Kurt immediately looked nervous. Blaine noticed. "Are you sure still?"

"Yeah. I've actually never been so sure of something in my entire life." Blaine kissed him gently and lubed up his fingers.

"Okay Kurt, if you need me to stop, just tell me. I never want to hurt you." Blaine positioned himself between Kurt's legs and placed his index finger at Kurt's opening and massaged it before pushing gently it in. Kurt remembered this sensation as he felt himself closing down around Blaine's finger. "Relax Baby." Blaine whispered and started to lick and kiss Kurt's inner thighs to distract him from the burning sensation. Blaine felt him relax around his fingers and inserted a second finger. Kurt hissed a little and Blaine stopped.

"Just give me a second to relax."

"You tell me when you are ready, Babe." Blaine wanted so badly to make this incredible for Kurt. He knew it would be for him, but it would be different as the receiving partner.

"I'm ready." Kurt felt more relaxed as Blaine started to press his fingers in and out, trying to reach further into Kurt. Blaine remembered about the prostate and what it would do for Kurt so he casually curled his fingers looking for the spot and found it. "Ohh! Blaine." Kurt's eyes were wide as saucers as Blaine worked to hit the spot every time he thrust his fingers in. Blaine continued to work the third and fourth finger in twisting his fingers making sure he was stretching Kurt and getting him ready. Kurt was beginning to push back against Blaine's hand and this he took as a sign that Kurt was ready.

Blaine grabbed the condom and was just about to rip it open when he felt Kurt's hand on it. "Blaine. You've never been with anyone else, have you?"

"Of course not, Kurt." Blaine was a little scared at the question happening at this moment.

"We won't need that. I want to feel YOU, Blaine Anderson, inside me. We have nothing to hide." Blaine's heart started to beat louder. He was sure Kurt could hear it. "Blaine, don't be nervous. You won't hurt me."

Blaine lubed his cock and placed it at Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed in causing Kurt to groan loudly. He felt Kurt tighten around him and waited until he relaxed and continued pushing in until he felt his balls meet Kurt's skin. Blaine hadn't realized that he had his eyes closed and was holding his breath the entire time, but he did now as he let out a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see Kurt looking right at him with those beautiful blue eyes full of love.

"You can move now." Kurt said this so matter of fact that Blaine knew it was alright. He began to move in and out of Kurt slowly but deliberately. He was holding Kurt's hips as he slowly thrust in and out. This was the most incredible feeling. Kurt was so hot and tight around him and every movement was like he was diving into heaven. He could hear Kurt moaning against every thrust. They were awesome lustful sounds. Kurt was moaning, but Blaine could swear it was almost like a purr because behind the moaning was pure enjoyment. "More Blaine. I want more." Just the words from Kurt's mouth caused Blaine to speed up and deepen his thrusts just a little. He wanted to make sure it lasted for Kurt and for him too. There was never going to be another first time for them and so far this was pretty fucking awesome. Blaine could see beads of sweat on Kurt's forehead and he wanted to get closer.

Blaine took Kurt's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He grabbed Kurt's hands and held them above his head and leaned his body down to Kurt kissing him and thrusting at the same time. He was grunting with every thrust and Kurt was moaning with pleasure at receiving each thrust. Blaine was pretty sure that kissing his boyfriend and making love to him was a place he would want to be many, many times. His mind was swimming in the sensation of his cock buried in Kurt, his tongue buried in Kurt's mouth, his groaning and Kurt's moaning in his mouth. Kurt's hard on moving against his stomach. Blaine moved his mouth away catching his breath. He heard Kurt doing the same. Blaine was getting close. "Kurt, Baby, I'm starting to get close but not before I do something." Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and grabbed Kurt's legs from around his waist. He pushed Kurt's thighs toward his chest changing the angle just a bit and thrust nice and deep.

"B-B-Blaaaiiinnee!" Kurt eyes opened wide and he actually yelled louder than Blaine had ever heard and his voice was lower and gravely. Kurt's eyes were closed now and he was gripping the bed for life as Blaine continued to thrust into him repeatedly and a little more frantically now. Blaine had gotten the right angle and smiled at the sight of Kurt totally losing it. "Oh my fucking God Blaine! More now. That… Is… Fucking… Unbelievable… Don't… ever… Stop! " Gasping between each word and thrust. Kurt was swearing and it was hot!

"Oh my God, baby. You feel so damn good. I am so close." Blaine's eyes were closed and he was just trying to hold on a little longer to make sure they came together. Kurt was still mumbling and swearing and moaning with every deep deliberate thrust. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and began to pump with every thrust. He was so close now that if he didn't hit Kurt's prostate every time, they might not come together and that would be unacceptable for their first time. Kurt's hands were gripping the bed so he must be close too. "Kurt! Baby! Listen to me!" Blaine thought if he didn't yell, Kurt might not hear him over his own ecstatic yelling. "I'm ready. Let go with me.. now…" Blaine's stomach stiffened with the last thrust in and he was coming. He heard Kurt scream his name and felt the pulsating of Kurt's cock under his palm and knew that he was coming too.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt and their stomachs were now covered with come and sweat, but neither cared because they were still breathing heavy and coming down from the high of making love. Their breathing slowed and no words were spoken, just a few kisses here and there. Blaine finally removed himself from Kurt who moaned at the immediate emptiness. "Kurt. I'm going to grab a towel." He didn't wait for a response that he knew he wouldn't get. He came back quickly with a towel and cleaned he and Kurt off and settled into bed.

Kurt turned onto his side to face Blaine who laid on his back. Kurt was playing with Blaine's curls. He leaned in to kiss Blaine who turned and leaned in closer wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him gently back. "Blaine, what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about how unbelievably awesome that was and how I love you so much more, if that's even possible. Your face while I was making love to you, the sounds to you make and the swearing."

"Blaine, seriously, the swearing." Kurt was blushing at remembering all the F-Bombs tonight.

"Kurt, you have no idea how turned on I was by it. You totally unraveled and I was able to do that. I made Kurt unravel and, I made Kurt swear and sweat and beg." Blaine laughed. "Seriously, I can't wait for you to feel what I just felt. I can't even put it into words, but everything I did, I never stopped thinking about what you wanted and how you wanted it and what you needed. It felt so good to do everything for you." Blaine was baring his soul, but he didn't care. He was baring it to Kurt and Kurt would be his forever. "What did it feel like for you?" He asked while touching Kurt's face caressing it with his thumb and kissing him gently on his forehead and nose.

"It felt like nothing on earth. At the beginning it was just a little uncomfortable, but after you started, you know, moving I felt so connected to you. I felt like you were a part of me and it was indescribable. I felt full, in a great way. You took control of me and I knew I could let go of myself to you. Then when you moved a little to change position, I totally lost control of every bit of myself. I knew it was happening, but I guess I never realized all the words coming out of my mouth. All my senses were focused on you hitting 'the spot' every time. I couldn't get enough of it." Kurt blushed deep red.

"I love when you blush like that."

"I'm sorry you had to yell at me, but I think, if you didn't I would not have heard you. Then when we came together, I swear all I saw were colors." Kurt was embarrassed.

"Yes, the beautiful colors." Blaine admitted to seeing them too. This caused both of them to laugh. Blaine pulled Kurt even closer. "Was it worth it, Kurt? I wanted you to enjoy it so badly."

"Blaine, I knew I was ready and it was totally worth it, but I am glad I didn't make us wait until Europe. This was the right time, at home in our.. uh.. your bed where I could just savor the smell of you and us until tomorrow. I think Europe would have ended up with us sneaking off or sneaking in and out of rooms. Now we can just enjoy each other and the trip." Kurt was drawing circles onto Blaine's side while talking. "I love you so much Blaine." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Blaine laid on his back with his arms wrapped around Kurt. Kurt's head lay on Blaine's chest and draped his arm over him. Their legs were intertwined as they fell asleep.


	20. Competition

**Sorry this is a short chapter and it is very light, but Finn is so adorable. He really is an awesome Brother.**

**It was definitely a filler. The next few will be fillers of ND and Warblers because they need to see a little love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Competition**

Kurt awoke to his cell phone buzzing. Finn was calling. Kurt was panicked as he answered. "Finn, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why? Oh, I didn't mean to make you worry. Everything is okay. I was just wanting to talk to Blaine. Is he up? Or, am I interrupting you guys… Sorry." Finn was muttering nonsensical things.

"He's still asleep. Let me get him up. We need to get moving anyway." Kurt was stretching trying to muster up energy to get moving. "Blaine."

"huh?" He refused to open his eyes.

"Blaine. Wake up. Finn needs to talk to you." Kurt kept at him until he saw his eyes open up.

"What does Finn want at this time of the morning?" Finally, a bit more responsive.

Kurt glanced at the clock on Blaine's side table. "Oh my God Blaine. It's noon. How did we sleep in so late?" Finn's laughter could be heard on the other end.

Blaine finally took the phone from Kurt. "Hey Finn. What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Finn was laughing hysterically.

"Long night?" Blaine didn't respond, which led Finn thinking. "Blaine, you are the man. You got some didn't you?" Blaine just chuckled still not responding. "Oh my God Blaine. You and Kurt? You are a God, dude. You have to share your secrets with me. Well, not those kind.. er.. forget it.. I mean how you got him to .. oh, forget it. Shoot me." Blaine laughed at Finn. It was so much fun to see Finn nervous.

Kurt looked at Blaine quizzically because he still hadn't said anything. All he heard from the conversation was a laugh. "I'm not sure that would be a good thing."

"You're right, you will need to spare me the details since Kurt is my brother." Finn was still laughing at the thought.

"So, was there something else you needed from me?" Blaine was still amused. He didn't want to let on that Finn had figured out their secret because Kurt would be livid.

"Well, it's about practice. We need to get everyone on track because we are kinda the leads. We only have 2 weeks and we need to start working on the original songs that we will be doing. I thought we could do another Friday night get together."

"I don't think that type of get together would really accomplish what we need to get done."

"Well, not that type of get together, but I thought we could split up into groups, you know, to get some different ideas on the table. Mr. Shue has us draw names out of a hat and we have to come up with something whether it's a song or a mash up, you get where I'm going. We could see if Mr. Shue would let us use the Choir room and then during stage practice we could each take turns working on it. Maybe we could make it into a contest for the best song." Finn was impressed with himself for thinking of this.

"Finn, that is a great idea. Let's present that to Mr. Shue and the counsel today at the beginning of practice." Blaine was happy with the discussion.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later. And, try to be good today." Finn hung up the phone laughing before Blaine could even respond. He handed the phone back to Kurt and laid back down. "Come here, babe."

"What was that all about? You didn't say anything for a while and then finally something." Kurt looked a little worried, but didn't bother because he was drawing circles on Blaine's chest and listening to Blaine's breathing.

"Well, let's just say that Finn figured we must have been up late because we were asleep at noon."

"Oh, God. I'm dead. He is going to tell everyone and I will be embarrassed, and then my dad…."

"Baby, baby. Don't worry. Finn isn't going to say anything. He did however, tell me to be good, which I am having a tough time with right now." Blaine was now kissing at Kurt's neck and collarbone.

"Mmmm. I really, really like that. But, we need to shower." Kurt said with a wink. "He grabbed Blaine and dragged him into the bathroom. Are you ready.. um.. for..?" Kurt trailed off.

"Kurt, don't worry about me. Let's shower, get coffee and start heading back to Lima, okay?" Blaine could see the disappointment in Kurt and he looked down. "Don't look sad." Blaine tilted Kurt's head up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine, am I not, you know, exciting enough for you?" Blaine didn't realize that that was why Kurt had saddened quickly. He actually thought he was not hot enough for him.

Still looking into Kurt's eyes, Blaine kissed him softly on the lips. "Kurt, you know in your heart that that's not true. You know how turned on I get by just looking at you. Stop reading into this." Kurt smiled just a little because he did know that Blaine loved him and he was exciting to Blaine, but never really understood. There was nothing spectacular about him. Blaine was the one that could melt a room of girls and boys, straight or gay. "We don't need to plan when it happens for me. We just figured out how to do it last night and it was incredible. Trust me, when I am ready, I will definitely ask you. I promise, it will be soon."

"Blaine, why are you so good to me?"

"Because I need to take care of my Kurt. Just being able to be with you means so much to me. And Kurt, I asked you how it felt earlier, because I am nervous." Blaine blushed a little and Kurt took Blaine's face into his hands.

"Okay, for now, but I promise you that I will make it as good for you as you did for me." Their foreheads met and Kurt placed his lips over Blaine's and pulled them both into the shower.


	21. Practice Makes Perfect

**Okay.. I had to have some fillers to get my boys and girls to the trip, so bear with me. It's a bunch of silly stuff right now, but I like it and it does include some goofy Finn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Blaine and Kurt stopped at the Lima Bean as they normally would and had their coffee. They also talked about ideas for the song and Blaine shared Finn's idea with Kurt to see what he thought.

"Blaine, did you say Finn thought of this idea? It seems a little … uh… intuitive for Finn." Kurt laughed. "I had no idea that Finn could think?"

"Hey, this is your brother. He is a smart guy, he just doesn't show it all the time." Blaine defended Finn for bunches of reasons. He really liked Finn and liked hanging out with him. It was never the same kind of like he had for Kurt, but Blaine was definitely more into the sports and video games and things like that. It was nice having Finn to be able to play Halo with or watch a football game on TV. Honestly, Finn was becoming kind of a brother to Blaine too. "He did say that you guys split up into teams or whatever and do mash ups or songs and compete and it always gets everyone excited to work on it."

"It is fun. Mr, Shue sometimes gave away gift certificates to Breadstix." Kurt had to admit to himself that it was a good idea. He would have to remind himself to tell Finn what a great idea he had. "One request. No boys against girls." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I have personal reasons for not wanting to do that." Kurt thought to himself that he always identifies with the girls better than the boys and Mr Shue insisted that he always remain with the boys, based on gender. It was only in New York that he actually let Kurt room with the girls and it was so much fun. He really felt more comfortable with the girl talk.

"We are not going to do that. Finn and I are going to suggest 3 groups and picking out of a hat." Blaine had his diplomatic face on. "It's almost 3:00. You ready to go. Let's go drop our stuff at your house and see if Finn is around so we can talk about today's practice."

They got their overnight bags to Kurt's room and they both laid down on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. Blaine was still feeling tired. They still had 2 hours to practice time. Kurt turned toward Blaine and put his arm around him. "Why am I so tired? We got a lot of sleep didn't we? I mean we just woke up 3 hours ago."

"We did stay up late and were sort of exercising." Blaine was trying to reason why they were tired.

"I don't really think that counts as exercise Blaine. We could take a nap." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close kissing him very gently. Everything was perfect. Last night, they lost their virginity, they were laying in bed together just talking and enjoying each other. It didn't get much better than this.

"Let's take a nap." After several kisses, they both fell asleep.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Finn was screaming. "Hey. Wake up, or you will be late for rehearsal."

"Crap. Blaine, wake up! We need to leave now!"

Blaine was rubbing his eyes and looked at the clock. "Oh, we have time."

"I guess that's what you get for having a late night booty call." Finn was giggling and walking out of the room.

"Finn, you seriously have no idea what you are talking about." Kurt tried to play it off hoping Finn would leave it alone. "Don't you need to pick up Rachel for practice?"

"Crap.. Yeah. I'll see you there." Finn was running out the door. "Blaine, let's get to Mr. Shue first thing."

"Okay. I am up. Let's go Kurt. You know, why do I always drive when you have a perfectly good Lincoln Navigator at home?" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck wondering why Kurt never drove it, though he knew it was Kurt's car.

"Good question Blaine. Let's ask my Dad tonight." Kurt was very short with his response and Blaine was wondering what he said wrong. Kurt could tell immediately. "I say that because, my Dad took my keys away at the beginning of the school year after I got in a bad accident. He said I wasn't allowed to have it back until I was responsible. Then I went to Dalton and really didn't need it."

"Kurt are you saying that you want me to go with you to ask Burt if you can have your keys back? I like my life so much more than you driving." Blaine let out a big laugh. "I like the Navigator, but I think I might be too short to drive it anyway. You remember, small hobbit man."

"I love small hobbits sooooo much. I also love small hobbits that drive Black BMW's with leather seats. They are very fashionable." Kurt was joking, but was mostly serious. He liked Blaine driving more than he liked to drive. He was more comfortable with Blaine taking control on most things.

They pulled into the parking lot about the same time most were getting there. Everyone looked a little better today than on Sunday. It was amazing what a difference a day made. Wes caught up with us. "So did you guys have a nice evening?" Winking at Blaine.

Kurt didn't let Blaine answer, because he was so bad at keeping secrets, It's like everyone could read his mind. Really, Blaine was a predictable guy. He was honest, caring and pretty innocent. However, just a little less innocent today. "Yes we did Wes. Did you?" Wes was picking up that Kurt was not letting Blaine speak. Wes was smart and knew Blaine very well.

"I had a great night. Blaine looks a little tired." Wes said with a smile trying to make eye contact with Blaine. Blaine refused to look at him because he knew himself just as well as Kurt did. He knew he would give it away just like he did on the phone with Finn. Blaine was kicking himself. He couldn't keep a secret even when he wasn't in the same room or even looking at someone. Finn read him so quickly.

"Well, we just took a nap a little while ago." Kurt was starting to go all diva on Wes because frankly, it was just annoying. Wes was laughing quietly, staring at us. "Okay.. Fine Wes. WE were up late last night!"

Wes yelled to everyone in the parking lot, "They were up late last night!" A bunch of the Warblers were clapping and high fiving. Some were yelling random things like, 'You go Blaine or way to go and I think I heard a finally' in all the yelling.

Kurt was wondering when their sex life become so important to everyone? "Thanks Wes." I think we got everything cleared up. Blaine finally looked up with a huge grin on his face. He was actually happy that everyone figured it out. "Blaine, you are such a boy. Do you want to hang out with the boys and talk about getting laid?"

Blaine stopped walking which caused Kurt to stop also since they were holding hands. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him into his arms and started kissing Kurt. Blaine caressed Kurt's lower lip with his tongue and they were now in a hot kissing session. They had been so gentle and chaste most of the day. It was nice, but this kiss had tons of passion behind it. Finally, Blaine pulled away and grabbed Kurt's hand to lead him the rest of the way in. He squeezed Kurt's hand and whispered to Kurt. "I Love you and I don't care if they know. You are hot, and they know it. They all saw Kurt last Friday night.

They got to the choir room before breaking out and Mr. Shue asked the council over for a quick chat. They all nodded heads in agreement. "Finn, Blaine. Come over here. We are going to announce that challenge. Everyone seems to be in agreement."

"Okay everyone listen up. Finn and Blaine have something to say."

Finn started. "Blaine and I came up with an idea on getting our 2 original songs before we leave for Europe. We are going to make it a contest. Whoever wins gets a special night out of their choice in any of the cities we are visiting. We will be given time during stage practice for each group to try to work on their song. You can work on it outside of this time wherever you want also.

Blaine took the easy part, which was appropriate since Finn really had come up with the idea. "Groups will be random except there will be 3 captains chosen. Mr Shue will choose one, the council will choose one and I will pull one from the hat. After that, the captains will pull their teams out of the hat." Blaine was actually excited because he has written quite a few songs in the past. "Mr. Shue?"

"I pick Rachel Berry as the first Captain because she led us so well at Regionals.. My apologies to the Warblers."

"Thank you so much Mr Shue! I have some great ideas, and…"

Blaine cut her off. "Sorry Rachel will need to get the names drawn and get to practice."

"Wes. Have the Warblers picked one?" Blaine knew it would be him, but needed to ask anyway.

"Of Course Blaine, naturally we pick you."

"Thank you Wes, I appreciate the faith that the council places in me. Perhaps a council member would like to lead the last team." Blaine thought it would be polite to offer, though the decision was originally made that the third captain would be random.

"No, we often make song choices, but we are not unwilling to go along with what you and Finn have decided. Pick away!"

Blaine reached into the hat and picked a folded up name out and opened it. "The third captain is Wes. I guess it was meant to be." It would be 2 Warbler Captain's against Rachel. Somehow, Blaine thought she could probably hold her own against them.

Blaine turned and winked at Rachel. She wasn't' as bad as people made her out to be, and she seemed so thrilled to have the honor. Blaine quieted everyone back down. "Okay.. let's get the groups drawn so we can get back to practicing."

Wes reached in and got, "Brittney!"

Blaine was next and a huge grin came across his face. "Kurt!" Everyone was groaning and some people were saying that it was rigged. "I swear I didn't cheat or look." He turned and winked at Kurt who was happy that he could spend more time with Blaine. There was no acceptable amount of time to be away from Blaine.

Rachel was the last of the leaders to reach in. She closed her eyes and held her breath, hoping to pull out Finn's name. "Mercedes!" She was still thrilled because she and Mercedes were the Divas of the group.

In the end, the groups were set:

Wes, Brittney, Thad, Quinn, Artie, Puck, James and Mike

Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Nick, Matt, Trent, Finn and Lauren

Rachel, Mercedies, Jeff, same, Jon, Andrew, David and Tina

Rachel was livid. "Mr. Schuester. Someone cheats and his name begins with a 'B'." She was looking directly at Blaine. "It is impossible that he managed to pick his boyfriend and boyfriend's brother for his team. They practically live together and will have extra time at home to do this."

"Rachel, you watched me pick. Maybe I'm just the luckiest guy in the world." Looking directly at Kurt and smiling. Blaine already knew he was the luckiest guy on earth. Kurt was blushing.

"Aren't you the sweetest boyfriend ever." Wes was making fun of Blaine. Kurt shot Wes his bitch stare as a warning to back off. Blaine caught that and blushed a little because his boyfriend looked like he might go ballistic on Wes at any moment. He was so protective of their relationship.

Mr. Schuester cut in. "Okay.. the teams are set, let's practice for the next hour and then Blaine and Wes' team will have stage practice and Rachel's team can start developing their original song in here.

Finn walked over to Rachel. "Hey Rachel. You have a great team. Look, you have a Diva, well, another Diva. Jeff and Jon are awesome dancers and singers and David is the one that can do the flips and stuff. You guys will be great!" He gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her hand leading her to their seats for practice.

Kurt whispered to Blaine. "We are going to kill this. How did you manage to pick me and Finn?" Kurt's eyes had question in them.

"I was serious. I am the luckiest guy on earth. How else could I have picked my boyfriend's name out of that hat." Blaine winked. "Now, give me a kiss, I have to go." Kurt gave Blaine a gentle kiss on the lips and pressed their foreheads together just for a few seconds so that he look into Blaine's beautiful eyes. He turned back to the seats in the choir room and took his seat, still basking in the glory of Blaine.

Soon, it was time for stage practice. They needed to work on choreography, and marking on the stage. None of the choreography would be difficult and both groups were good dancers anyway. The Warblers were very excited to be able to do more choreography since Regionals. Kurt was so excited to be able to practice with Blaine and the Warblers on stage. Mr. Shue started putting everyone in position on stage and Rachel's team made their way to the Choir Room.


	22. Group Writing

**I posted this one too since it was so short. Sorry. We are getting there I promise! I wanted to try writing a little annoying Rachel.**

**I will try to post a Chapter with a little more substance tomorrow. Just suffering from writer's block. I started writing a future Klaine fic and got a little sidetracked with idea's for that.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned them. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Group Writing**

Rachel took control of the group as everyone expected. One of the Warbler Council members was in her group. "Rachel, who wrote the songs that you guys used at Regionals?"

"I personally wrote Get it Right. It told a story about my personal pain. I pulled it out of my soul and created the masterpiece. In the end, it was worth it because I got the guy!" Rachel was far too focused for David.

"It's better to let her go. Wait until she is finished with her thoughts before you speak." Mercedes was totally serious, so they sat back and waited for her to stop. He actually tried to say something twice when he thought she was done talking, only to have her continue on.

David finally raised his hand when she paused. "Rachel, I am fine with you writing the songs, but I would really like to get started instead of getting a lecture. I find this to be a little counterproductive." The whole group laughed and Mercedes high-fived him. Rachel stomped her feet over to the white board.

"Fine then, let's get the ideas out there. Then we can write the song." Rachel was tapping her foot. "My idea comes from my experience with going out with a gay guy, who all of you know, of course."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you talking about?" Jeff yelled out. "You can't be talking about Blaine."

"Oh, well I thought that all of you would have already known about my indiscretions with Blaine warbler, but since you don't then I will tell you." Rachel loved attention. "Blaine and I locked lips for a few days while he and I were constantly getting drunk. I bet Kurt that Blaine might be Bi, and Kurt was sure he was gay. So, he challenged me to kiss Blaine when he wasn't drunk. W-well, Blaine figured out that he was 100% totally gay after I kissed him. It was totally awesome!" Rachel had a silly smile on her face remembering that moment. "So I think we should write a song about liking the wrong guy and then finding out he was gay."

"Fine. I want to suggest a song about love.. for our slow song. Then for something fast, maybe a song about senior year!" Thad was proud of himself

Everyone agreed on the love song. "Okay, let's get the words done now." Rachel handed out the rhyming books.

By the end of the hour, the words were complete and they were all to go home and start thinking about a tune to put to it. They also decided as a group that everyone should come up with their best words for a fast song.

Each group had their day that week and Blaine was feeling pretty confident about their chances of using his songs. There were a group of them at Breadstix on Thursday night for dinner. Blaine was so confident that Wes was even annoyed by him. The three of them decided to make a bet of the whole original song competition. "Whoever's songs win the original songs, the losers will have to streak on stage on the last night of stage practice."

Rachel was shaking her head no. "What if this gets out and ruins my stage career."

"Rachel, seriously, no one will remember this." Finn reassured her that this would not be a big deal breaker for her career.

Blaine laughed at her overreaction. "Live a little Rachel."

It was a deal!


	23. 1 week to go

**A little smut was needed. I missed writing smut. lol I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**1 week to go**

"Blaine, I still don't have my entire wardrobe set and I am starting to get a little nervous about the flight. " Kurt fell onto the bed next to Blaine. "And, I am tired and sore from all the dancing every night. My legs feel like they are going to fall off."

"Come here, Kurt." Blaine reached around Kurt and pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him into a big hug. Kurt couldn't think of a safer and more comfortable place to be. He always felt at home in Blaine's arms. "First, the flight will be fine. You have a higher chance of getting hurt in a car accident then on a plane. Second, I will help you pack tomorrow. You can try on outfits for me and I will tell you how hot you look in them. Third, it's Thursday and we don't have practice tomorrow so you can relax your tired muscles. Fourth, you can either take a warm bath or I can rub your arms and legs to loosen up your muscles." The last suggestion made Kurt blush. Blaine leaned down to Kurt's ear and whispered. "I like the last one, by the way. Either option you pick is a win-win for me. I am either getting a bath with you, or I am getting to touch you."

"Umm, let me think about this for a second." Kurt couldn't decide if a bath with Blaine would be better than just laying here and getting lost in Blaine's touch. They had not even attempted to make love since Sunday night. There were too many things to prepare before leaving. Plus, their group was meeting in the mornings to work on their songs. Blaine, Wes and Rachel had all become insane since making the bet about the winners. "Did my dad say he went out? See, I am losing my mind. I can't remember something that was told to me 1 hour ago. Blaine, you should find someone that is not going senile before they even graduate from high school."

"I love my senile boyfriend and I would happy to remind you of certain things when you need reminding. Remember, forever babe." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and squeezed Kurt tighter to his chest. "Your dad and Carol are gone to dinner and a 10:00 movie and Finn is staying at Pucks to play xBox all night. Plus he called me a slave driver and said he had Friday off from me." Blaine laughed at that comment.

"Great! Then I get both of your fourth suggestions. Come with me." Kurt rolled out of Blaine's arms and stood up grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him to the bathroom. Kurt turned the water on in the tub and turned to Blaine. Kurt's eyes were glassy from being tired Blaine guessed.

Kurt reached to the hem of Blaine's T-shirt and lifted it up over his head kissing Blaine's chest even before he had his shirt entirely off. "Kurt, I love you." Blaine groaned at the touch of Kurt's lips to his chest. "I feel like we haven't touched in a long time. I miss this." Blaine was already removing Kurt's vest and unbuttoning his shirt pushing it off of Kurt's shoulders. It was like time stood still when they were together and it had felt like ages ago that they had alone time even though they just slept in the same bed the night before.

Kurt seemed to be mesmerized by Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes when he came back to reality and his pants were already down at his ankles. He kicked them off and unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and pushed them to the floor earning them a kick to the side also. Kurt turned around to turn off the water in the tub and when he stood up Blaine's arms were around him and Blaine was pressed up against Kurt's back. He could feel Blaine's hard on against his butt, but there was time for that later. Blaine remained behind Kurt kissing his neck and shoulder and grabbed Kurts boxers and pushed them off. Kurt reached behind him and pushed Blaine's boxers off and began to step into the tub. "Wow. The water is really warm. Be careful Blaine. I would take it slow. I didn't realize how hot it was."

"Let me sit first, Babe. Wow. This is warm, but it is going to be great." Blaine didn't want to admit that his muscles were sore from the week of dancing. They may as well have been training for a Broadway show with the amount of dancing they had to do. "Okay, sit." Blaine had settled in the water, spreading he legs so that Kurt could sit between them and not smash him. Kurt settled on to Blaine turned slightly so that he could still make the needed eye contact with him.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

"I couldn't be any better if I tried. I have everything I need right here." Blaine was gently caressing Kurt's side and back. He laid his head back against the wall and shut his eyes. This was probably the most relaxed he had been in a while. The only noise was their breathing and the water would lap at the tub walls when they moved. It was peaceful.

"I do believe I have found another thing to put on the list of things I like to do with Blaine." Kurt laughed at this.

Blaine's eyes opened and he looked down at Kurt. "Funny, I haven't seen this, so called, list. How am I supposed to know all the things you want to do again if you don't tell me. And I have been snooping around your room for information." Kurt knew he was kidding.

"I think we should skip the second part of the fourth suggestion and skip to my new fifth suggestion." Kurt had a smile on his face.

Blaine's eyebrows crooked and he was very curious. Kurt was not offering the information. Blaine would have to ask. "Kurt, are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Maybe I will just show you." Kurt noticed Blaine's concern and immediately responded. "Oh, babe. Sorry to scare you. I wasn't suggesting that, yet. I am waiting for you to ask me." Kurt paused to make sure Blaine calmed down. "That being said, I would really not mind if you wanted to make love to me again. I really want to feel you again. Our first time is a little blurry for me." Kurt still seemed unsure of the concern that he saw in Blaine. "Is there something else wrong besides you not being ready? I-it's not me is it?"

"Of course not Kurt. Trust me, soon." Blaine's facial expression returned to normal as did the conversation. He was playful Blaine again. "You know Kurt, you are becoming a little slut." Blaine smiled and hoped that Kurt did not take it badly. Kurt knew Blaine and would understand his sarcasm.

"Only for you, babe. Only for you." Kurt tilted his head up to kiss Blaine. The kiss was gentle, not really needing to be more than that right now. They sat in the warm water a few minutes more before Kurt was ready to get out. "I think I am thoroughly pruny now. Are you ready to get out?"

"yeah. Me too." Blaine's eyes were very dark.

Kurt was smiling at him with his blue eyes greyer right now. Kurt's eyes spoke worlds about what Kurt was thinking. "Come on." Kurt's voice was a little lower than normal and was a bit breathy at the moment. Blaine was suddenly more urgent to touch Kurt and make love to him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and stepped out of the tub grabbing 2 towels. He took one towel and started to dry Blaine's chest and back with it.

"Kurt.. my God." It was the most sensual thing. He was so gentle and took the time to dab the towel around his entire body. He felt like his entire body was on fire from Kurt's touch. Blaine returned the favor, but dried a bit quicker as he was becoming more aroused by the second. If he thought Kurt's body was soft before, now it was soft and moist and warm. Blaine began kissing Kurt with such passion. Kurt moaned into the Blaine's mouth sliding his tongue along Blaine's tasting him and everything that was Blaine surrounded him. Kurt felt electricity every place that was in contact with Blaine. He led Kurt to out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

Kurt stopped him just briefly to light a candle that was on his bedside table. This provided just a little light that was needed. Kurt returned to kissing Blaine and pushed him onto his bed. He straddled Blaine, kissing more feverishly now. Kurt was kissing Blaine's neck and shoulder blade placing small kisses and licks to his body. Blaine groaned under Kurt's assault on his body. Blaine's brain was on overload and couldn't even react to anything right now. "I knew I could render you defenseless." Kurt let out a grin.

"I would do anything for you Kurt. You know that. Aaahh." Kurt had made his way to Blaine's throbbing cock and had taken him into his mouth, covering the length of him. His tongue was twisting along the sensitive underside gaining him another scream. "Aaah K-kuuurt. Baby, please come here or I might not make it." Kurt returned to Blaine's mouth and thrust his tongue deep into his mouth touching his teeth and massaging his tongue. Blaine had enough. He growled and grabbed Kurt's hips and flipped them over so that he could take control now.

"Blaine, did you really just growl?" Kurt laughed.

"God, Babe, you have no idea how hot you are right now. I feel like I am on fire and I just need you. I feel like I need to control you right this second."

Kurt loved when Blaine took control. Was that weird? Kurt decided it was okay for him to want Blaine to control him in bed. Up until he met Blaine, he had avoided the thought of sex, but with Blaine in control, it was okay and awesome. Kurt fully trusted Blaine with his life. He took a deep breath and with more urgency said, "I want you so bad right now. Fuck me, Blaine."

"I would never fuck you, Kurt, but I will make love to you, like you deserve." Kurt truly loved him. Blaine seemed to never totally lose his senses in the moment. Blaine knew Kurt. Even though he asked for a hard fuck, he knew that Kurt would not want that. It would certainly not fit his idea of romance and he certainly did not want to hurt Kurt. Blaine knew that there would be a lifetime of just having raw, hard sex if Kurt wanted that, but not during this time when they were still learning.

Blaine was kissing Kurt everywhere he could. It was not frantic or rushed because no one was home and they wouldn't be home for another few hours. Kurt was breathing heavily and gasping and moaning at each touch. Kurt searched for anywhere to touch Blaine as he kissed him everywhere. "Please Blaine, Please." Kurt was actually begging.

"Patience, my love." Blaine reached into the bedside table for the lube and opened it.

"Well, thank God. It's about time." Blaine couldn't believe how unglued and desperate Kurt was. His anticipation of this was incredible which meant that Blaine must have done something right the first time. He lubed his fingers before settling by Kurt's thighs kissing down Kurt's thigh he slowly entered one finger knowing that he would still need to be gentle. Kurt's response was a moan, but Blaine noticed that he relaxed much faster this time. He quickly started to add fingers until Kurt was moving his hips against his fingers and begging. "Oohh, Blaine, please, please, please. I need you. I need to feel you now."

Kurt was beautiful. His eyes were open looking right into Blaine's eyes and he could look at them forever. He lubed his cock and remembering the first time he eased into Kurt slowly, stopping to make sure Kurt was ready for more. Blaine took a firm hold on Kurt's ass as he slid himself in this time without stopping. Kurt felt so tight and warm and he felt the resistence from not letting Kurt relax. Kurt's response was a very long and loud "Aaahhh". Kurt's breathing was heavy and Blaine worried that he hurt him.

Immediate panic set in because Kurt's hands were clutching the bed sheets and his back arched off the bed and his eyes squeezed closed. "Kurt, was that okay? I'm sorry baby, did I hurt you? I should have gone slower, sorry. I just thought I might try something a little.. different." Blaine was so worried and made sure to still himself until Kurt could speak. His breathing returned to normal and his eyes fluttered open to look at his love.

"Blaine. Don't worry sweetie. It was just a little sensation overload to my nerves. It was uncomfortable, but incredible at the same time." He smiled and he had a sheen of sweat on his forehead. "But I am ready now."

Blaine moved in small strokes in and out of Kurt which earned him moans and whimpers. He wanted to make sure Kurt had adjusted to the intrusion. After all, this was only their second time. He didn't want to pull out too much for fear of hurting Kurt. Kurt moved his own legs around Blaine's waist and reached for Blaine's hands, pulling them out from under him, bringing him down to Kurt. He grabbed Blaine's curls and brought his lips to his. "I love hearing and feeling you grunt and moan when we are making love. Uuunngghh. Yes Blaine. It just let's me know that you are enjoying this. "

Blaine moved to Kurt's ear and whispered, "You are so sexy, baby. I should've taken lessons from you. Uungh. I love it when you tell me what you like. It makes me want to do this." At that moment, Blaine pulled almost all the way out and thrust inside deep and firm.

Kurt arched his back and grabbed Blaine's curls hard. "Aaaahh. More baby, more. I want more like that." Blaine continued to thrust in with deep and firm strokes. Not leaving Kurt's mouth and face, Blaine reached under Kurt and lifted his butt up a little to get a better angle. "Blaine, yes. I love you, I love you." Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine in all his glory. He was so raw and in control yet the enjoyment in his body and eyes was all Kurt needed to see. Kurt reached down to stroke himself and a spark lit in Blaine's eyes. Kurt knew what Blaine looked like before he came and he knew that this was a sign that he was close. Blaine against his prostate was almost too much to even comprehend at that moment. Kurt was gasping at each stroke, his moans getting cut short with each thrust Blaine made. Now Kurt was stroking himself to each thrust. "Blaine, baby, I a-a-am c-c-c-coming." Kurt felt the moisture of his come on his stomach and Blaine thrust two more times and Kurt felt his come filling him.

Kurt's legs fell down on either side of his lover and Blaine collapsed with his full weight on Kurt. Neither one could move yet. Blaine knew there were tissues on Kurt's bedside table and without even looking, reached for them. He grabbed a handful and wiped of Kurt's and his stomachs. "Kurt, I'm going to pull out now. Just wanted to warn you, Babe." Kurt moaned at the immediate emptiness, and just the feel. Blaine grabbed more tissues and wiped Kurt and bed off. Kurt laid on his back and Blaine moved to lay on his side against Kurt, tucking his arm under the pillow and his face by Kurt's ear. "It does get better. That was even better than the first time. I could become addicted to this Kurt." Blaine was whispering this confession to Kurt. Blaine reached down for a blanket to cover them and wrapped his arm around Kurt and they both fell asleep.

Burt checked in on them as he did every night. He smiled every time he saw them sleeping together. It showed their true relationship when they slept. Burt was happy for his son and prayed that they would never hurt each other.


	24. The Winners and The Streaker

**Sorry this is short, but I am working on a few chapters right now. I must admit, I have kinda gotten caught up in reading a few of my fave fanfictions and got a bit distracted.**

**Promise to upload a few this weekend. Just wanna make sure they say what I want them to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**The Winners and The Streaker**

There was one week left in practice and this was the judgment day. Disappointment set in as the teams realized that Coach Sylvester was the judge of the contest. Kurt leaned over the whisper in Blaine's ear. "We are screwed on this one. Do you remember her in the coffee shop before sectionals? That was her being nice."

"Okay everyone. Rock, paper, scissor for who gets to sing their slow song first." Mr. Schuester gathered the team captains at the front of the stage. Wes won, then Rachel.

"I think last is a good position to be in." Blaine looked at his team. "Right?" Everyone shrugged. Who knew with Sue Sylvester as the judge.

"I'm not sure any place will be good if Sue is judging." Finn did not look hopeful.

"Ah, ye of little faith. Let's sit. Looks like Wes and his team are ready." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to a front row seat in the auditorium so that they could see what they were up against. Blaine really felt good about their slow song. He and Kurt could sing a ballad with the best of them.

Finn was squirming in his chair. Blaine caught sight of him and was trying to figure out what was bothering him so much. "Finn. What are you worried about? Ours is just as good as this one. Plus, I do not intend on having to streak any time soon."

"Good, because I really don't want to see you naked. It would be weird to see my brother's boyfriend naked." Finn shook the thought out of his head. "I am worried about Rachel losing. She will totally freak if she has to streak. Why did she even agree to this?" Finn glanced at her. She looked confident as ever. "And, she can get really bad when she loses stuff. You have no idea how crazy Diva she can get."

" I think I totally understand you. You know Kurt, right?" Blaine smiled at Finn. Finn shook his head in understanding. "Anyway Finn, you know what an incredible voice she has. She can make any words or song sound like a ballad. I am worried about me having to streak." Blaine laughed as the words left his mouth, but he truly was worried. Wes' group was just finishing up their song and it had awesome acapella harmonies, but Blaine was sure it wasn't as good as his. "You may have to help me calm Kurt down if we lose."

Rachel's group got on the stage and Blaine was surprised that the piano was the only instrument that was being used. Kurt leaned in to tell Blaine, "She can get dramatic when she is singing a drama. She is a total diva, but boy, can she sing." Kurt actually gasped when she was joined on stage with Mercedes. It wasn't like Rachel to share the spotlight with anyone, let alone another diva. They were singing now and their voices were absolutely beautiful together. Finn looked like he was going to cry.

"Okay, Kurt.. baby, I am a little nervous. Hope you don't mind me having to remove all my clothes in front of all your friends." Blaine had a look of concern on his face. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"I do not intend on anyone seeing my man. However, I might add that you look really good. I might be a little biased. No one can charm like you, Blaine. Come on, let's do this." Kurt looked at Blaine with loving eyes. "We will be great. Again, Sue will pick a team for whatever convoluted reason she can think of. Maybe she will go easy on us because Finn and I helped her with her sister's funeral."

They were up on the stage. Blaine was never nervous and this was no different. He already had his game face on and was shaking off any leftover nerves that may have existed. Kurt was nervous and Blaine turned to him with his smile. The same smiled that Kurt could never resist. "I love you, Kurt. Don't be nervous, I don't care if we win or lose. I don't care if I have to streak in front of your friends. I just want to enjoy being able to sing this awesome song that we all wrote. I want to enjoy singing it with you, my love, my life." Blaine leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips and Kurt closed his eyes drinking in the scent of his boyfriend. He could hold that in his lungs and in his thoughts while he sang his heart out to the boy he loved.

All the groups had finished their slow songs and they moved to the fast songs where Blaine really took over the stage. He was an unbelievable performer. Kurt grinned with pride to see Blaine dancing on the stage with ease. His boyfriend never ceased to amaze him. He could charm women and men alike. It was actually pretty annoying how good he was. Things were not looking up for the other teams, at least, for the fast song. They would be hard to beat.

Wes and Rachel both looked worried, but Rachel at least had some really good dancers on her team. Coach Sylvester went up to the stage and announced the winners of the original song competition. "You know I hate all of you as much as I hate the weave in Will's hair and the butt dimple he gets when he smiles, but I was assigned to judge this little contest." She smirked. "So, let's get down to business. Though I hate love and love songs, I must admit that the Diva midget and her friend Chocolate Diva win on this one." Everyone clapped and Rachel looked confident after winning. "The winner of the fast song, though I hate to admit was my sweet, sweet porcelain and his girlfriend, the Hobbit." She started to walk off the stage. "Butt Chin, I will be in my office if you need me.

Wes looked scared because he would now be forced to streak across the stage in front of everyone. Blaine approached Wes and patted him on the back. "I guess you will have to pay up." Wes was smiling, but dropped his head and was shaking his head knowing that this was going to suck.


	25. The Loser

**As Promised another chapter - This is a goofy chapter and a little smut too! next chapter will be total seriousness.**

**I still wish I owned them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**The Loser**

Everyone was getting excited for the trip. They were leaving in 3 days. Kurt was starting to get nervous. He had been packing now for the last 3 days and only 3 days left to check and re-check his suitcase. Blaine tried to calm him down. "Kurt, please let me help you. Baby, I promise you that even if you forget something, we can either buy it there or we'll have to make do without it. The only important thing was that we would be there in together." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist kissing him on the shoulder. "Quit worrying beautiful. Is there anything I can do to calm your nerves? What is this really about?"

"Blaine, I am terrified of the flight. What if we crash, what if there are terrorists, what if we lose cabin pressure?" Kurt looked flustered and Blaine could think of no other way to calm him down so he started to kiss him. Blaine figured that a distraction would be better than his worry. Blaine hands crept under Kurt's shirt across his chest. Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine knew he was no longer thinking about the flight.

"I promise you that you will be fine. We will be together and it will be perfect. I love you." Blaine was spraying kisses along Kurt's jawline and neck placing them on all those spots that Kurt liked. Kurt moaned when Blaine lightly sucked on his collarbone. Kurt was starting to become unglued at his touch. Blaine's hands drifted to Kurt's waistband and he ran his fingers under the waistband of his pants.

"Oh, Blaine. Quit teasing. I need u-uh. I need…." His voice drifted off. Blaine led him to his bed and laid him down pushing his shirt up not caring whether Kurt would be mad about the wrinkles it created. Blaine would be making up for it shortly. Blaine hovered over Kurt's nipple licking at it teasingly and blew his cold breath over it before nipping lightly with his teeth. Kurt was moaning. This was such a turn on as Blaine continued down placing kisses on Kurt's stomach and finally reaching his waistband again. Blaine unbuttoned and unzipped his pants nudging at Kurt's waist so that he knew to lift up his hips. Blaine pulled his pants and boxers down in one motion and his hand was immediately around Kurt gently pumping while Blaine placed nibbles along his hip marking it with a purple bruise. "Blaine. Yes. Please."

"Kurt, what do you want me to do?" Blaine was starting to make it a habit to ask. He always wanted to do what Kurt asked. Blaine never wanted Kurt to feel like he was not appreciative of him or his needs. Not to mention that it was so sexy to hear Kurt ask for what he wanted. Kurt had always been so timid when they first started doing more than kissing. It made it all the more exciting to hear Kurt when he was breathless, excited and anticipating. "Kurt, you need to tell me or I won't do anything more." Blaine continued to place kisses on Kurt's and thighs. He stilled his hand but remained on Kurt just teasing now.

"I-I-I want your mouth on me." In the next instance, Blaine mouth completely enveloped him. Kurt gasped at the warm, wet feel of Blaine's mouth on him. Blaine's tongue was a little slice of heaven on earth, when he dragged it firmly along the length of him. "Blaine, Please baby. Don't stop. S-s-so Close now." Kurt was right there. Blaine looked up to see the ecstasy in Kurt's face. He wanted to taste Kurt right now, in his mouth. Kurt's sweet come in his mouth. He was so close. Blaine could see that Kurt was holding his breath and his stomach tightening and stroked the backside of Kurt's cock with his tongue and that was all Kurt needed to pull him over the edge. Blaine swallowed happily and crawled up to Kurt's face.

"Open your eyes, love." Blaine was smiling and placing kisses on Kurt's cheek while he was still trying to recover from Blaine's unbelievable mouth. "Kurt, I need to see your beautiful eyes. Please." Blaine was pouting. Kurt could hear it in his voice and opened his eyes to look at his lover.

"Could you please let me recover before you start pouting? You know I can't resist the pouting." Kurt grabbed Blaine behind the head and his lips were molding to Blaine's mouth reaching his tongue inside still tasting remnants of himself on Blaine's tongue. It was erotic to know that there was still a hint of himself left. "I love you Blaine. You sure know how to distract a guy." Kurt was feeling guilty, because he knew that his worrying started all of this. "I am really sorry that I am being such a baby about the flying. I just never imagined being able to take this trip. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine. Anything to make you happy." Blaine truly meant it. Kurt's happiness was top priority for Blaine. He was never sure what it was that drew him to Kurt. Initially, it was his eyes and his innocence, but the more time they spent together, Blaine knew they were meant to be. His confession to Burt was true. Blaine felt that he knew all along that they were soul mates and would never be whole individually without having each other. It took Blaine a while to figure this out and he was so grateful that Kurt had known already and was patient enough to wait for him to figure it out. And so it became Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly after finally coming back to reality. He reached for Blaine's pants and was met by his hands pushing them away. "No need, my love, I totally lost it watching you come. The look on your face is so, well, it was totally hot." Blaine blushed at the thought that just looking at Kurt made him totally lose his mind. He guessed that what happens when you are with the right person. "Give me a minute to find some pants to change into and let's go get some coffee."

Kurt sat up and made his way to the mirror. "Oh my God. You totally ruined me Blaine." Kurt began to straighten out his now wrinkled shirt and was running his fingers through his hair. As Kurt was trying to tame loose hair, Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist kissing him lovingly on his neck.

"You look beautiful. I could care less about your wrinkled shirt or your hair Kurt. You are still beautiful."

"You are biased and lucky to be naturally beautiful. You put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and everyone stares. I need my clothes."

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "I love it when you wear your skin tight jeans, but I personally like you out of your clothes." Kurt turned to plant a soft kiss on Blaine's lips with a quiet sigh. They needed to get their day started.

They jumped into Blaine's car and headed to the Lima Bean for coffee. They would have to pack their overnighters to go to Blaine's since it was Sunday. Sitting in the Lima Bean, Blaine traded dapper and suave for the total child act today. Kurt was becoming quickly annoyed by him. When they sat down, Blaine had begun texting Wes messages. Not just casual texting. It was like Blaine was planning a massive text war to make Wes nervous. They were sitting at their usual table at the Lima Bean. Today was the final practice before the trip. They were going to have 2 days off before leaving on the trip. This was it. This was the day dubbed "Streaking Day".

Kurt was wondering what happened to the charming Blaine from the stage yesterday. "You aren't really being fair Blaine. That could have been you having to streak at practice tonight." Kurt was trying to get Blaine to stop being so mean. "I mean, Wes is going to have to do this not just in front of the Warblers, but in front of the New Directions."

"Kurt, you have no idea. If I had lost, Wes and David would be giving me crap about it. It would be non-stop underwear on my door, or something. I am going to thoroughly enjoy seeing Wes do this. Well, you know what I mean. Not really see him. Forget it." Blaine was laughing at his texts. He was laughing uncontrollably like a 5 year old.

"Hello! I'm right here. Are we going to hang out, or are we going to torture Wes all day." Kurt was very frustrated with Blaine's immaturity today.

"Sorry. Please, just one more."

_**To Wes: Hope you won't be embarrassed, we asked to turn the air condition up for practice tonight.**_

_**To Wes: I was thinking of videotaping practice tonight so we have a memento. lol**_

_**To Blaine: You know. Payback is a bitch.**_

_**To Wes: You lost this one fair and square. Looking forward to SEEING you! Lol **_

_**To Wes: Or maybe it will be soooo cold and we can't SEE you. lol **_

"That's it! That was four more." Kurt yanked Blaine's phone from his hand. "You are not getting this back until after practice. Hello… Where is my boyfriend? You know the one that is mature, proper and polite." Kurt was shaking his head.

"Sorry." Blaine gave Kurt the sad puppy eyes begging for forgiveness. Kurt could never resist the puppy eyes. "I am ready to be serious." Blaine tried to keep a straight face, but then started laughing hysterically again.

"Such a child." Kurt kept the phone. "Let's go. We need to finish packing my stuff. And we are supposed to be staying at your house tonight. It is Sunday. Plus you need to pack."

"I think we should watch Mulan or Beauty and the Beast, or both." Blaine was still laughing hysterically.

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes. "Whoever you are, if you do not produce my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, immediately, I will kill you." Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes and started laughing again. Kurt finally cracked a smile. Blaine had the most beautiful eyes and they were so bright from all of the laughing. "Crap. I can't resist those damn eyes of yours." Kurt gave him a small kiss on the lips.

They headed back home and proceeded to re-check Kurt's suitcase for all the necessities. Blaine laid on the bed thinking about the trip. He was so sure that Kurt would never guessed his plans for this trip. Blaine had a smile on his face while he laid there in thought. "Kurt, enough already. Do you have your overnighter packed so we are ready to drive to Westerville after practice? My parents are out of town for the weekend again so we have the house to ourselves." Blaine didn't want Kurt to read too much into it, but he was looking forward to having his boyfriend alone again.

They had spent the last week choreographing everything and Mr. Schue said he thought things were really coming together. This was the last time to practice on stage in the US. Practice was going so well. They were on the last run through of everything when Wes disappeared off the stage. Mr. Schue noticed that Wes was missing from his spot. Music stopped.

"Blaine, do you know where Wes went."

"No Sir, Mr. Shue." Just then, Wes came running from the side of the stage stark naked. Wes sure did know how to make an entrance. Leave it Wes to pick the only moment when everyone on stage was not doing anything.

"I'm streaking!" The girls initially screamed when Wes first came on stage, but after realizing who it was, they started to laugh. Rachel bragged about winning. The Warblers all had cameras pointing at him and were snapping endless pictures. These were what blackmail was made of. Everyone was cheering for Wes. Blaine was the floor from laughing so hard.

"Was that Wes?" That was all Mr. Shue could get out before dismissing everyone from practice. He shook his head at the sight. "Okay, I'm going to pretend I never saw that. I'm sure there is a good explanation, but I don't want to hear it." He shot a stare at Rachel and Blaine. They were definitely the guilty parties since it appeared to be the Captains. He let out a laugh because these were the things high school kids did and didn't want to dampen the spirit of the group. Everyone was having fun. "Everyone needs to be at the Dayton International Airport no later than 7:00 AM in 2 days. Wednesday. Do I need to remind everyone? And don't forget your costumes. Warblers, uniforms right?" Mr. Shue was trying to get out a few last minute announcements. "I will text all new Directions on Tuesday Night. Wes!" He hoped that Wes was not planning on coming out naked again.

"Yes Mr. Shue." A disheveled looking Wes came walking back on the stage with a smirk on his face. He managed to get pants and his shirt back on, though not completely buttoned and his jacket and tie draped over his arm.

"Will you be able to text a reminder to The Warblers on Tuesday night to remind them to be at the airport at 7:00? Dean Royce and his wife will be there and will pass out tickets and final itinerary when we get there."

"Sure, I'll take care of it."

Kurt and Blaine were walking out with Finn. "Blaine. We are going to play Xbox tomorrow night. Are you in? Puck, Sam and Mike are coming." Finn really liked Blaine. He was definitely more interested in the boyish stuff and he fit in better with the guys. It didn't bother Kurt. Finn and Kurt had a great relationship. "Kurt, I know you hate playing, but you could watch and maybe Rachel and the girls can come over and paint.. er.. do whatever you guys do to get prepared." Finn did not want to make Kurt seem girly. He really loved both Kurt and Blaine for different reasons.

"Thanks Finn. Maybe I will just have Rachel and Mercedes come over tomorrow." Tell Mom and Dad that we are in Westerville, just in case they forgot." Kurt was ready to be alone with Blaine for the night. It would be nice to not worry about someone walking in on them.


	26. Truth and Trust

**This is long and kind of serious, but I think I wanted to make sure that Blaine was not perfect because he has a back story. I think things will move along a bit nicer after this.**

**I hope to post next chapter tomorrow with my normal light sense of humor.. :)**

**_Italic_s are Blaine telling his story.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love to get them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Truth and Trust**

There were so many things that Kurt loved about being at Blaine's house when his parents weren't there. It wasn't just that they got to be alone. He and Blaine could be themselves without worrying about other people. Kurt's family and friends were wonderful, but they were also suffocating sometimes. Kurt would never complain because he loves them all, but they didn't have to worry about people walking in on them all the time. They didn't have to constantly check in with someone or even tell anyone what they were doing or where they were going. They could just be Kurt and Blaine. It gave them a glimpse of what their life could be after college.

They never gave up this time, no matter what. They could sit and talk, they could kiss, and they could touch and cuddle without anyone bothering them or judging them. Both Kurt and Blaine cherished this time to appreciate each other and get back some of the friendship that was the basis of their relationship. This night was no different. They decided to pick up food to make salads for dinner tonight. When they got to Blaine's, Kurt went straight to the kitchen to start making the salad and Blaine took their bags upstairs. Blaine was back in a few minutes and stopped at the doorway to take in the site of Kurt. Kurt took his breath away. He was cutting up the lettuce with his hands tearing the leaves into bite size pieces. Watching Kurt's hands move like this was almost erotic. His hands moved to the knife and cutting board. Blaine watched him swiftly cut up a radish and onion. He used swift chopping motions and then his hands again would take the cut up pieces and spread them across the salad. Blaine would have never thought this would turn him on, but it was incredible to see Kurt's hands move swiftly and precisely.

Kurt looked up. He must have sensed Blaine's presence. "Hey you, are you ready for some salad? …. What?" Kurt paused because Blaine had a silly grin on his face.

"Nothing. You are gorgeous. You take my breath away. You are absolutely driving me crazy with your hands." Blaine blushed that he had just admitted that watching Kurt's hands was turning him on.

Kurt laughed at the fact that he was just cutting up a salad and Blaine was turned on by it. He also saw this as an opportunity to tease. "Don't you wish I would use my hands on you?" Kurt smiled innocently.

"Kurt, don't do that. You know just how to push my buttons." Blaine crossed to Kurt at the counter. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his neck. "I love you." Blaine turned him around to kiss him deeply. His tongue grabbing onto Kurt's and Kurt willingly kissing him back. Kurt started to stifle a moan. "Don't do that, babe. I want to hear everything that comes out of the beautiful mouth of yours." Blaine grabbed Kurt by his hips and thrust his hips toward him so that Kurt knew what he was doing to him.

Kurt usually let Blaine take the lead, especially lately, but not today. He turned Blaine around and pinned him against the counter. Blaine gasped because he was usually taking Kurt's breath away. Kurt had just been making a salad for dinner, but now Blaine thought he was going to be dinner. Kurt's eyes were a dark grey and full of lust for Blaine. "How about I confess that I want to hear you moan under me?"

"Kurt, I'm just not ready for it yet. I love making love to you. Let me." What was that look in Blaine's eyes. It was killing Kurt to no end what bothered Blaine, but he was going to find out tonight. Maybe Blaine just needed to know that Kurt would listen and that was the plan though now his teenage hormones were taking over.

"Not now Blaine. If you won't let me make love to you, I really want to do something for you. I feel like this has been very one sided lately, not that I am complaining." Kurt flashed that wonderful smile that made Blaine's toes curl and his heart pound. "When I get you to come, you will be begging me to make love to you." Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's aggressiveness. Kurt reached down to Blaine's waistband and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down over his hips. Kurt immediately grabbed Blaine's butt and picked him up to put him on the counter next to dinner. Blaine always admired Kurt's arms and his strength though he never needed to use it, until now. Kurt smiled at him and brought his lips to Blaine's cock licking the tip before taking him fully into his mouth. Blaine groaned at the warm moist feeling of Kurt's mouth. He never could get enough of this. Kurt's beautiful mouth on him, taking him deep into his mouth. There was no better feeling than this. Kurt continued to suck hollowing his cheeks to create an unbelievable suction. This always unraveled Blaine to no end.

Blaine was breathless. "Baby, you are soooo good. I love you. I love your mouth. Kurt…" Blaine trailed off, leaning back on the counter arms reaching searching for something to hold onto. "Uungh. Please.." He was in sensory overload. Kurt could see him frantically looking for something to hold. Kurt reached out to Blaine's hands and took them in his hands intertwining their fingers and never taking his mouth off of him. Kurt relaxed his throat and took Blaine's entire length using his tongue to gently caress the length of his cock paying special attention to the sensitive underside of his head. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hands was so tight. Kurt could see his stomach starting to tense. Blaine came with a loud groan and Kurt's name somewhere in the gibberish that he yelled out. Kurt swallowed and sucked until he was sure Blaine was done.

Blaine reached down to Kurt and kissed him. He could taste the remnants of himself on Kurt's tongue. "I Love you, baby. That was incredible. Thank you so much for being mine."

"I love you too. I only want to be yours." Kurt grabbed a shaky Blaine off the counter and pulled up his pants and buttoned them back up. Kissing him softly on his lips and his cheeks, down his jawline. "I'm so glad you liked that. Blaine, there is so much I want to experience with you." It was nagging at Kurt why Blaine would not let Kurt top when making love. That discussion would come soon. "But… we have all night to do all kinds of things. We should probably eat… food that is." Kurt grabbed the huge bowl of salad that he made 2 forks and a bottle salad dressing. Lastly, he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him back out to the family room.

Kurt turned on music from his iPod and set the salad bowl on the coffee table. "Do you mind sharing with me?" A smile spread across Kurt's mouth.

"You are such a romantic Kurt. This is like Lady and Tramp, except, not spaghetti…. Oh, and we aren't dogs." Blaine and Kurt both laughed at the analogy Blaine used. He was a sucker for a romantic Disney movie.

"Can I ask you something honestly, babe?" The look on Kurt's face was completely serious. "Because, we have always been totally honest with each other and I hold very precious the honesty we have between us." Trying to lighten the situation a bit, Kurt took the salad dressing and poured it on the salad and started to pick at it gesturing Blaine to eat.

Blaine looked scared. Kurt wondered what caused this look. Blaine was so good at hiding himself at school that his reaction returned to normal after a few seconds. "Of course, Kurt. I never want us to have secrets." Blaine looked like he knew what was coming. He had sensed over the last week since they first lost their virginity that this would come up. He didn't want to hide anything. It just never came up and he knew he would be honest when Kurt asked him. He had just hoped it wouldn't have to be discussed just yet.

"I am so happy with you and I love you so much. You make me feel like I can do anything Blaine and I feel like a stronger person just being around you." Blaine knew this was just a preface for what was about to come up. It was coming and he wasn't sure he knew how to answer the question that he knew would leave Kurt's beautiful mouth soon. "We have shared so many things because we can be open and honest with each other. I never want that to go away. When I am 80 years old, I want to be able to tell you everything that I am feeling." Kurt was staring at Blaine and it felt like he was searing into Blaine's soul. "I love when you make love to me. I can't even verbalize how unbelievable it feels to me, but I have wanted to..you know.. make love to you so bad. I want to know what it feels like being on the other end, but you keep stopping me or coming up with an excuse like you want to take care of me. Is there something wrong with me? Am I not enough for you?" Kurt was looking down at the floor instead of Blaine. He took a deep breath and sighed. "There, I finally asked you."

Blaine let out a big sigh. He stood up and moved to sit next to Kurt taking his head and turning it toward him. He placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips and forehead. "I promise to tell you everything, but can we eat first because I don't know what will happen after I share this with you. " Kurt started to stutter some words out, but was met with Blaine's finger on his lips. "Shh. There is nothing wrong with you. You, Kurt, are perfect for me in every way. There are times that it takes every ounce of control to keep me from jumping your bones." Blaine was gazing directly into Kurt's eyes. He wanted to make sure that Kurt could see in his eyes that he meant every word. "Perfect for me." Blaine picked up his fork and picked some salad up and fed it to Kurt. Dinner remained quiet with kisses placed on cheeks, lips, necks. There were some songs that came on during dinner that made Blaine sing. Dinner was done and Kurt picked up the bowl and dressing and made his way to the kitchen to clean up.

He was rinsing the bowl out when Blaine reached out and turned the water off. Kurt turned to him with questions in his eyes. The lights had already been turned off in the family room and Blaine took his hands. "Come on. Come with me." Blaine led Kurt to his room turning lights off in the house. It was so peaceful with just the light from the moon showing through the windows. In Blaine's room, instead of closing the curtains, Blaine left them open to serve as the light for them. "Please trust me, Kurt. I want us to be totally open tonight. I really need this." He began to remove Kurt's vest and shirt carefully placing them on the chair. Kurt moved to remove Blaine's clothes but was stopped again by Blaine. "No, please, I need to do this. Let me." Blaine removed his shirt and then jeans and boxers. He then proceeded to remove Kurt's jeans and boxers. They were finally completely bared before each other. Standing in the moonlit bedroom. This was the place where Blaine first made love to Kurt, this was the place they shared so many things and tonight would be no different.

"Blaine, whatever it is. I will always love you. Forever, right?" Kurt reached out his hand to caress the side of Blaine's face, running his thumb along his jaw feeling the rough stubble of Blaine's facial hair. Kurt could see Blaine's eyes start to tear. He was strong, proper, charming Blaine and now he was ready to bare his soul to the man he loved. He feared what Kurt would think. Blaine reached up to Kurt's hand on his face and took it in his. He pulled Kurt to the bed and they laid down on top of the covers facing each other a mere inches apart still bared in the moonlight. Kurt knew he didn't need to say anything more and waited with bated breath for what Blaine had hidden from him. Kurt would not pass judgment because even though they shared a lot, Kurt really knew so little about Blaine's family. They were different and not as accepting of Blaine. He had always had to be someone else around them and he knew that it was hard for Blaine to chip away at his past.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blaine finally started. "I love you, Kurt. You are the most important thing in my life. I will never, ever do anything to hurt you." Blaine closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Kurt remained patient and laid his hand just over Blaine's heart. He mimicked his other hand over his own heart. It was as if, he was mentally transferring his knowledge that their hearts were attached as one. "I know you have questioned my reluctance to let you.. uh..be the top and I owe you an explanation. I knew this would come up eventually and I think that I knew I would have to tell someone, but it's something that I wish I could hide from myself. I'm glad you keep asking me, Kurt. I was actually starting to worry that if I didn't talk to you about it, you would stop asking me. I know you love me and I know I have nothing to fear with you, but I can't help but worry what you will think about me. I know I have to tell you and lay it all out for us to continue to grow, so please wait until I'm finished to tell me how you feel." Blaine was pleading now. He was really scared to talk about it.

"I have told no one about this before. Wes knows a little bit, but not even close to the whole thing. The year before I came to Dalton was not a good time for me. I was a popular kid and my crowd, my friends were looked up to. I had come out to my friends thinking that they were my close friends only to find out that they had no idea of the concept of friendship. They became the leaders of my own personal hell." A tear fell from Blaine's beautiful eye. Kurt didn't dare to brush it away because he feared this might stop Blaine's story from moving forward to what Kurt just needed to know. "Do you know how hard it is to take the beatings and verbal abuse from the people you were friends with since you were 5?" Kurt knew that his question was purely rhetorical. "It was like the weight of a thousand universes had shifted directly on top of me. There wasn't a day that I didn't get punched, pushed or made fun of. My school became my own personal hell. My popularity disappeared in that one defining moment. I became a shell of myself the next day. I started coming home with bruises on my face. My parents noticed but never said anything. They never even asked me if I was okay. Then one day, I didn't come home and my parents were forced to face me and what I was going through."

Kurt knew the meat of the story was coming. "That day, I decided to go to my favorite place. It had become my sanctuary since coming out. I had no one to talk to so I went to nature to help me through it. There was a creek at the back of park close to my house. It was always quiet because it was set back pretty far away from the parking and main area. I would bring my guitar with me and just sit and play and pour my heart out until I had to go home and face real life. It was there that I contemplated how to handle my future and how I could get out of where I was at." Kurt remained silent but kept eye contact with Blaine. He hoped that all the love he felt in his heart could be seen by Blaine. Kurt realized that his grip on Blaine chest had become more evident and loosened it slightly. "I was followed that day. One of my old friends, Josh, followed me there. I was floored when he walked up to me and told me that he was sorry. At that moment, I thought there might be a light at the end of the tunnel, but then he confessed something to me.

_"Blaine, I know we've been friends a long time and you expected that all of us including me would accept you when you came out. I know you haven't changed from the person I knew since I was 5 years old. I'm sorry that we've made your life miserable when all you wanted was for us to accept you. After all, you never changed and you never lied to us. We just never asked."_

_ "You know, I've known for a long time Josh. I've known since I was around 8 or 9 years old. I just got tired of ignoring it and not being myself."_

_ "I have to tell you, the guys feel betrayed by you. Sometimes I think they are mad because they thought they should have guessed it before you telling us. After you told us, they started talking about how you just hung around because you wanted to check us out. They are really pissed and it's getting bad. It's gonna get bad for you."_

_ "Why are you telling me this? Because you feel sorry for me? Well don't Josh. I don't want your sympathy. I am bigger than this town and I will get out of here someday. I know it won't be easy for me, but I will get out and I will find someone and I will be happy and have a life. This is my stepping stone to get out of here."_

_ "No, I'm not telling you this because I feel sorry for you. I wish we were still friends. I'm telling you this because they are going to do something really bad to you Blaine. I don't know what they are planning because I try to stay away when they start to talk about it, but I keep hearing them."_

_ "You made your choices Josh."_

_ "I know and I'm sorry that I can't choose to be friends with you. I'm not strong like you are Blaine. I'm not a straight "A" student with music talent and your looks and your charm." Josh smiled at him. "I really am sorry and I miss you, but I can't choose you over everyone else." _

"I wanted to cry so badly, but I refused to let him see that I wasn't as str_ong as everyone thought I was." _Blaine's were falling freely now and Kurt couldn't help himself anymore. He reached up to Blaine's face and wiped the tears away. Blaine caught his hand and held it with both of his. He kissed Kurt's palm and tasted the salt of his tears on Kurt's hand.

_ "I get it, Josh. Thanks for telling me." He turned to leave and that's when I heard them._

_"Thanks for leading us to him Josh. Funny, I didn't think you were playing on his team."_

_ "James. Just leave him alone." Josh turned to me. "Blaine, I really didn't know they were following me. I promise." I believed him._

_ "So I see how you are. Getting close with the fag."_

_ "James. Leave him alone. He was just warning me about you guys."_

The tears began to fall consistently now and Blaine took a deep breath. His eyes seemed to beg for Kurt. Kurt leaned very close and whispered. "Do you need to stop Sweetie? I'll be here when you are ready. Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's forehead assuring him that he loved him. "I love you, no matter what. No one can take away what we have. Nothing from the past and no one in the future."

_James walked to Josh and kicked him in the groin. Josh fell to the ground rolling in pain. I started to run toward Josh because James wasn't stopping. He kept kicking Josh in the stomach over and over again. Josh was in pain and trying to roll away. James started to punch him in the face. Josh couldn't even speak._

_"I guess you did join Blaine's team. You can't even fight back. Look at you rolling on the ground like a girl."_

_ "James." I lunged toward James only to be held back by some of my other friends. They had my arms pinned back and the next thing I knew I was getting the same treatment as Josh. The only thing I could think of was, at least it was me and not him. He never did anything wrong to them. They were angry with me. James punched and kicked me in the stomach and face. He finally stopped for a minute. It gave me a minute to speak. "What you are you so afraid of anyway? I leave all of you guys alone. Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_ "Nice guitar Blaine."_

_ "James. Put it down. Leave it alone." The guitar came crashing down on my head. I felt the blood on my face, but couldn't stop. I was so angry. I broke loose from the 2 guys holding me, but I was just hit in the head and beat up. I was in no shape to fight back, but I didn't want to give up. "I swear I will kill you." I was enraged. James grabbed me around the neck and was choking me. _

"_Matty and Ben, Go get Josh and bring him here." Josh was still lying on the ground. I hadn't even noticed that there were 2 more of my ex-friends there, just standing around and watching. "John, come here and grab Blaine." James came around the front to look me in the eyes. "I wanna see what you got in you Blaine." I couldn't even move. I was being held from behind. Josh was shoved in front of me. He was fighting the grip on him. James grabbed my pants and pulled them down to my ankles. He forced our heads together. "Kiss him Blaine. I know you want to. Josh isn't this what you came here for?" Josh was crying now. I couldn't move away. Our faces were being smashed together and I just turned my head. I refused to do that to anyone. I was there standing with my pants off. Crying because of my pain, crying because of Joshes pain and all he did was warn me that this would happen._

_James was crazy. I knew he had a mean streak, but I had no idea the things he was capable of. He looked absolutely crazy. "Cam, go get the bat out of my car." He finally let Joshes head go. Matty and Ben just pulled him back a little. "What, not your type, Blaine? What is your type?"_

"_James, let's go, you don't need that. Look at them. Let's just go." Yet Cam continued walking toward the car. Everyone, except James, seemed to know it was wrong, but they still kept doing it. Cam returned with the bat._

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. He was sobbing. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him tight burying his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt was running his fingers through Blaine's curls and whispering. "Shh. Blaine, it's okay Baby. Shh, I love you." He placed light kisses to the top of Blaine's head and wept quietly while his boyfriend was breaking down. Kurt had never seen Blaine like this before and it was frightening. Blaine was always bubbly, happy, and confident. The boy he was holding was a shell. Kurt wept because Blaine never shared this with anyone. This was a secret shared only with him. Someone he trusted and someone he loved. "You don't have to continue if it hurts too much, baby."

Blaine continued to sob. "No, I think I have to say it once and for all. I think I need to say it to you so that I can finally let it go."

After a few minutes, he continued.

_"Cam came back with the bat. James took it from him and ordered Cam and John to bend me over." I understood what James was going to do and shut my eyes waiting for the pain I knew would be coming. I wasn't sure if I wanted to live or die after this. What would everyone think? Would my parents be sad?_

Kurt was gripping Blaine's hair and tears were now rolling down his face in double the amount. He tried so hard not to sob, but the idea of what was about to happen was too much to handle. Blaine was crying so hard at the same time and they gripping each other so tightly as if they let go, they might not survive.

_Josh could see what was about to happen and I looked at him with the tears rolling down my face, not completely understanding how out of control James was right at this moment. He could probably see the fear in my eyes. He somehow got loose from Matty and Ben's grip. "James. Stop it now." He lunged toward James to save me. James swung the bat at his head and he landed on the ground with a big thud. His head was bleeding really badly. Cam let go and ran to look at Josh._

_ "James. What the hell have you done? Let's get out of here now!" Cam grabbed a stunned James and everyone ran. I instinctively grabbed my cell and don't know how I thought to take a picture of the boys running away, but I did. Then I dialed 911. I crawled over to Josh and put my hand on his head. I tried to stop the bleeding. I held his head and kept pressure on it. I kept talking to Josh telling him it would be alright. I just remember the ambulance getting there. They found the bat dropped a few yards away. _

_ I woke up in the hospital the next morning. My parents were there. I asked how Josh was doing and found out that he had died from his head injuries, but that my calling 911 was a heroic effort or they would never have been found. I would have bled to death. By the time they got there, Josh was too far gone to save. I cried for the next hour. I cried because I lost a friend, who was true in the end. I cried for my youth. I cried because I lived._

"Blaine, I love you so much. I am so sad for everything that happened. I am so glad that I met you and that I have you with me right now." Kurt could not hold Blaine any closer than he had him right now. Blaine's grip was so tight on Kurt and his sobs were so heavy.

"I'm sorry if I am holding on to you too tightly. I just need you right now. I need…" Blaine's words trailed off. Kurt didn't need to hear them. He grabbed Blaine slowly urging him to stand up. Kurt pulled the covers up and they both slid under the covers. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tightly to his chest. He intertwined his legs with Blaine. Blaine had bared his soul to Kurt. Kurt held him like the precious gem that he was to him. Without Blaine, Kurt may have been in the same situation. Without Blaine, he would never be whole.

"I need you close too." Kurt looked out the window at the moonlit sky and Blaine remained tucked to him the rest of the night. They resembled love in its' purest form. Their naked forms tucked together with nothing between them. Kurt vowed that he would not push Blaine ever again. He would patiently wait for him. Forever. They fell asleep in each other's arms feeling love.


	27. Packing

**Things are better and soon back to normal!**

**Thanks for reading - Love all my new story alerts!**

**I wish I owned these characters.. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 <strong>

**Packing**

Blaine awoke to the sun shining in his face and the scent of his boyfriend all around him. Blaine loved the smell of Kurt's lotions even if it was faint today. He was so meticulous about applying his lotion every night. He told Blaine it was to keep him young looking. Blaine knew that he never left his side last night and so he didn't complete his nightly routine. Blaine didn't care because Kurt was gorgeous without all of the lotions in the world. His eyes were fantastic, they were blue or green or somewhere in between, but what Blaine loved most was when those eyes grew dark and lustful when he was looking at him. Savoring the smell of his boyfriend he longed to just spend the entire day with the protection of Kurt surrounding him.

Reality returned and the raw truth from last night returned to his thoughts. Blaine was finally free from his thoughts and Kurt helped him to get there. He never thought how free he could feel from sharing the deep dark secret that he didn't even share with his parents. He never had to recount the story to his parents and never really had to mention the small details because of the evidence that existed at the scene, evidence from his phone and the evidence on Josh. He was the casualty of this battle and it wasn't even his battle. It had been Blaine's battle.

"Blaine. Are you awake?" Kurt's voice sounded sleepy and scratchy, probably from the crying from last night.

"Yeah. I am."

Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine and scooted down to see him face to face. "Hi." He stroked the side of Blaine's face with the tips of his fingers staring directly into those beautiful Hazel eyes. Blaine leaned in to kiss his beautiful lips, gently with no need for more. They laid there just gazing into each other's eyes. No words were necessary. They understood each other completely. Blaine reached to hold his hand. "I know I probably say it too much, but I love you Blaine. You are amazing and every time we talk or share more with each other, I find myself falling in love with you more. It's actually a little scary sometimes. I feel like I might not be able to breathe without you."

"Kurt, you will never be without me. You see, last night, what I shared with you, I have never, ever shared with anyone else. I knew I had to share it with you for us, for me to move past it. I am so in love with you, Babe. I can't imagine a future that doesn't include you. Us." Blaine placed more kisses to Kurt's lips each one as gentle as the one before.

"Hey. Time to get ready Mr. Anderson. We need coffee, you need to pack and then if you recall, you have a date with my Stepbrother and his 3 friends." Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine was back to normal as soon as possible. That would mean moving past last night and getting back to normal. Last night had been a night of confessions and it was deep and dark. Kurt and Blaine both needed a little time to digest the information before there would be a forward movement. "Shower?" Kurt didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the bathroom. Blaine smiled, appreciating that Kurt knew him so well that they needed to come back from the past and have a fresh start today.

"Shower it is Mr. Hummel." They were still naked from the night before so there was no need to get undressed, but Kurt did find a need to make sure his teeth were brushed. There was a comfort felt when Blaine and he were standing side by side in front of the mirror, both brushing. It wasn't odd anymore. They had done this before. Actually, many times before. Kurt was the morning breath police and he knew that nothing was said about it this morning because it was a different morning for them. It was like the first morning of the rest of their life.

Kurt had already turned on the shower and it was starting to steam. He waited for Blaine to finish brushing before he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him in to the shower. Kurt felt like he was taking care of Blaine this morning and he didn't mind. It had been a long trip to this point. This was another part of the puzzle that made them stronger. Every time they shared something new seemed to bond their relationship even more.

In the shower, the stood just kissing, caressing and hugging. Their sexual needs were back seat to the need they had just to be Blaine and Kurt. Blaine washed Kurt's hair and then Kurt Blaine's. They took turns in the water and shared soap and a loofah. No words were spoken as they continued to be in the moment of each other's presence. Blaine leaned in and placed his lips on Kurt's firmly and then deepening the kiss. Blaine opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue on the bottom of Kurt's lip to request entrance to his love's mouth. Kurt permitted and gladly met Blaine's tongue with gentleness. The sweetness of Kurt engulfed Blaine's senses. It was most definitely Kurt with the hint of toothpaste, but definitely what was only described as Kurt. As his senses came back to him, they gently parted lips before Blaine placed one last kiss to Kurt's lips and backed away gazing into his very blue eyes. Kurt was happy. It was worth all the pain of the evening to see him this way. Kurt turned off the water and opened the door. They both stepped out and Blaine grabbed 2 towels handing one to Kurt. They were both dealing with semi erections from that last kiss, but there was no need to attend to them right now. They would have so much time in the future to worry about satisfying needs. They needed to get Blaine packed.

They made the familiar drive to the Lima Bean where they ordered their standard order and sat in the familiar seats. They talked and laughed and discussed the places they were planning on visiting. The familiarity of each other was so comfortable and last night made it even more comfortable. After coffee, they returned to Blaine's house. Blaine initially planned to pack himself, but Kurt disappeared into his closet and started picking his wardrobe. "Blaine, you have to bring this shirt and jacket. I love this ensemble on you. It complements your eyes." He decided to sit on his bed facing the closet so he could watch Kurt go through his wardrobe.

"Do you want to pack for me, Kurt?" Blaine smiled at him. "I really don't mind. I do have a request though. I would like my favorite tee shirts in there. That means my white one, my purple one and my green one." Blaine looked at Kurt to make sure he acknowledged his request. "Oh, and my favorite jeans. All of them."

"Blaine, do you have 1 request or multiple requests?" Kurt laughed and returned to inspecting his closet. "Plus, you know I love you in all those things, so I would never think to not bring them." Kurt exited the closet with 5 pairs of jeans, 7 tees, 5 shirts, 2 vests, 2 casual jackets, 5 pairs of pant, 3 suit jackets, 3 ties and 2 bowties. As Kurt folded, he started to explain why he chose all of these things for Blaine. "These jeans show off your ass. And these pants were the ones you wore when we went to dinner at that French restaurant. This tee with this vest and jeans were what you wore when we first went to Breadstix together."

Blaine found that his essential items, as he called them were all in Kurt's chosen items. Kurt really did know him so well. It dawned on him that Kurt really loved him. He loved Blaine just how he was. Kurt never tried to change him or how he dressed. Kurt knew what looked good on Blaine. Blaine heart felt so full because he felt the same love for Kurt. Yes, Kurt could be so Diva at times and his sense of style was unique, but it turned Blaine on so much. He loved the surprises of what Kurt would be wearing. Blaine knew he was a pretty plain dresser but he always felt lucky to have Kurt on his arm when he was dressed to the nines. "Baby, come here. I need to kiss you." Kurt crossed to the bed and Blaine grabbed him behind the head to place a firm kiss on Kurt's lips. "Don't forget that I need Pajama pants, socks and boxers. Unless you want me to go commando the entire trip." Blaine placed another kiss to Kurt's lips.

"No commando. Boxer briefs are totally hot on you. I'm pretty sure you know that I love your ass in them. Well, actually I just love your ass." Kurt laughed and walked back to the suitcase laying in the middle of Blaine's room. He continued to fold everything and place it very neatly in his suitcase. Kurt returned to the closet to grab several pairs of shoes for Blaine to wear and his Dalton uniforms. "I hope you have a chance to sing in other than you Dalton uniform and I am only packing 1 bottle of gel. I would really like to see you wear your hair non-gelled when you can. I love touching your hair without all the gel in it. You look so gorgeous with it loose and natural."

Kurt disappeared into the bathroom and returned with everything that Blaine needed. "I think I have everything. You need to come over here and check it all out." Blaine got up off the bed and started to thumb through the choices and was happy that Kurt had done all of this. Blaine was definitely all boy when it came to folding and planning. Basically, not very concerned about wrinkles and go with the flow. Kurt was just… more sensitive, but also such a boy. This combination made Kurt completely irresistible to Blaine.

"Babe, you are so much better at packing than I am. Thank you for taking care of me." Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed that there was so much more than just the packing that was behind those words. He knew Blaine was referring to last night. Kurt did what he could to take care of Blaine. Blaine laid back down on the bed grabbing Kurt by the waist.

Kurt laid on the bed next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. "I promise to take care of you always. We will always take care of each other." Kurt placed several gentle kisses to Blaine's lips before really deepening the kiss. Kurt traced Blaine's lips with his tongue and Blaine parted his lips to allow Kurt to enter and meet his awaiting tongue. Their tongues gently played with each other and explored each other's mouths. It was just a little different today. There was a feeling of being settled and happy and home.

Blaine finally backed from Kurt to glance at the clock on his bedside table. "Hey, Kurt look at the time. I had no idea how late it was getting. We probably need to get going. Finn is expecting me to play Xbox all night."

Kurt groaned. "Yeah. Your right. Rachel and Mecedes will be over later too." They both got up off the bed and Blaine looked at his suitcase and gasped like there was something wrong. "What's wrong, Sweetie? Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine walked to his bedside table and opened up the drawer and grabbed the lube from it. "We can't forget this. What would 2 weeks in Europe be without that." He smiled at Kurt and Kurt crossed to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I can't wait." Kurt was so happy to see that Blaine started to take steps to their normal daily life. The one where he constantly wanted to be touching Kurt or Kurt wanting to touch Blaine. After all, they were teenagers with raging hormones. Kurt grabbed his overnighter and Blaine grabbed his suitcase. With one last glance around the room to make sure nothing was forgotten, they headed to the car and toward Lima.


	28. Boys and Girls

**This is Kurt and girl time with his bff's. No smut this time. Blaine is having boy time with his Finn and company, but not too much focus, because after all, boys don't know anything else exists while Xbox is on the TV.**

**missing Glee. They start filming soon. Also, there will be some appearances on talk shows soon to promote the Glee 3D Live movie! Who's going to see it besides me?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Boys and Girls**

They made their way back to Lima and unloaded Blaine's suitcase. Blaine didn't need his overnighter since Kurt had packed everything into his suitcase. It would just be a few more extra days of living out of a suitcase which wasn't a big deal. 2 days until the big trip and tonight was an Xbox all-nighter. Blaine was looking forward to spending some time with the guys. It worked for Kurt and Blaine that he fit in with the guys a little better. It made Finn feel a brotherly attachment to Blaine, in a different way than what he had with Kurt..

Kurt had Mercedes and Rachel coming over to paint nails and just hang out and talk. They were going to talk about places to go to and other secrets that they always talked about. Usually, they would talk about boys and what they wanted and always led to the discussion about sex. Kurt was not sure whether he would end up telling them what happened just a week ago and a few nights ago, but I guess it would depend on how much everyone was sharing and what they talked about. Parts of Kurt wanted to scream out that he, Kurt Hummel, was no longer a virgin and that the most gorgeous, Blaine Anderson, was who he lost it with. The other part of Kurt knew that is was a very personal and beautiful moment that should be kept between them.

The boys came over early and since Puck drove, they all came in at the same time. Blaine and Kurt came downstairs as soon as they heard the doorbell. The guys took over the family room immediately. Blaine found a good spot on the floor leaning up against the sofa. Finn already had a controller in hand and Kurt turned to him totally annoyed. "Finn, you are a horrible host. Are you going to at least offer the something to drink or get some snacks?"

Finn was already mesmerized by the Xbox. "Huh?"

"Fine! Can I get you guys something to drink?" Kurt was annoyed with Finn's lack of manners when it came to guests.

All of them asked for a Coke, and made sure to reiterate, not Diet Coke.

Kurt went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and started to empty them into a bowl. Blaine followed him in and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned back into Blaine relishing the familiar warmth and smell of his boyfriend. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt leaned his head back brushing his cheek against the side of Blaine's face. He loved the roughness of Blaine's 5 o'clock shadow. Blaine sighed and turned to place a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek and reached his hand up to Kurt's face turning it until their lips met. He quickly parted Kurt's lips and licked at his bottom lip eliciting a moan from Kurt. Blaine had Kurt up against the counter as ideas raced through his mind and he felt himself harden behind Kurt.

Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "Blaine Anderson. I want you right now, but unlike you, I have a roomful of guests to entertain." When would they ever tire of touching each other. Kurt silently hoped never.

"Well, now you did it Kurt. Now all I can think about is getting you in bed. You can't say things like that if I am going to hang out with the boys. I am going to be dying all night until I see you in bed. Meet me in bed at midnight. I am not going to be doing anything all night, unless it is doing you." Kurt liked to hear dirty Blaine every now and then. Blaine regained his composure knowing that Kurt was bringing him back to the reality that there were a roomful of their friends 10 feet away. Kurt moved away toward the refrigerator and grabbed some pop cans and placed them on the counter. He turned to shut the fridge door but Blaine had his hand on the door and Kurt trapped in the opening. He turned around to reprimand Blaine, but was caught behind the head and Blaine's hands were pressing his mouth to Kurt's in an open mouthed kiss. There was a lot of heat and desire behind this kiss.

"I'll have you, your mouth and your body later, my love." Blaine growled and pressed his hand to the front of Kurt's pants stroking the length of Kurt's erection one time. Kurt gasped at his touch. This act was a promise from Blaine about what they would later share. Kurt's eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. Blaine took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into Kurt's mouth for one last taste before turning and going back into the family room. As he walked away. "I hope you aren't tired because I'm thinking of not letting you sleep later." He turned and smiled and backed his way out of the room, smiling.

Kurt was stunned but turned, shut the fridge door and grabbed the bowl of chips. Trying to ignore the tightness in his pants, he followed after Blaine. Two can play this game. He surveyed the room and found Blaine seated on the floor in front of the sofa right at the coffee table. "I brought you guys something." He crossed the room with the bowl and stood right in front of Blaine and bent over the put the bowl on the coffee table making sure his ass was right in front of Blaine's face. Finn and Puck picked up immediately on the flirtatious way Kurt was doing this.

"Kurt, dude, do you have to do that to him? He can't be distracted or we will lose." Finn was frustrated as he watched Blaine's eye follow Kurt's movement.

"What are you talking about Finn? I brought in chips." Kurt stood up and was on his way upstairs when the doorbell rang. "My friends are here boys! We will be upstairs if you need us." He opened the door and a squealing Rachel jumped to envelope Kurt in a hug.

"2 more days!" She was yelling in such a high pitch, Kurt was sure that it might break crystal.

"Rachel, calm down. Hey Cedes! Come on in. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good," Rachel walked into the family room to a bunch of guys totally mesmerized by the TV. "Well, isn't this a site. It's like no one exists when they are playing." The boys were yelling at each other about something that happened in the game. "Hi Finn. We'll be upstairs." No response.

"Blaine, baby, I'll be upstairs if you need me." The response Kurt received was a general nod with a blank stare. Kurt thought to himself, at least it was somewhat of a response.

"Rachel, Kurt. Why are you even bothering? Let's go!"

The 3 of them headed upstairs. Mercedes sat at the end of Kurt's bed and Rachel took a seat on the floor. Kurt just plopped himself down right on the bed and let out a loud groan. "What's the matter Kurt?" Mercedes knew that Kurt was dying to tell them something.

"Nothing really. Everything is really great."

"Is Blaine not treating you right? I will go down there and beat his curly ass." Mercedes had her tough side.

"No, everything really is perfect. Maybe too perfect."

Rachel sighed. "You guys are so cute together Kurt. What could possibly be wrong?"

Kurt knew he could never share Blaine's story. But he was a little frustrated about it. "I am, you know, frustrated." Mercedes was the first to take a second glance at Kurt as the words left his mouth.

"Really? So, w-w-what have you been doing to get you all frustrated?" Mercedes didn't know what they had already done. "Kurt, it always helps for you to talk through it. I promise we won't tell and we won't let Blaine know."

Rachel jumped up on the bed to lay down facing Kurt and Mercedes spun around and crossed her legs. They were ready to hear all the juicy details. Rachel was the first to speak. "Kurt, spill."

"Well, this is between us right? You guys are my best friends and I love you both so much. Well, not as much as I love Blaine." Kurt actually laughed because he was a little nervous to tell them. They didn't really know what gay sex was like and he was just learning himself. He knew he was going to stutter through all of this. "Okay, so we like do a lot of touching. You know what I mean?"

"Like, you are talking about you touching him and him touching you. Okay, I get it." Mercedes looked like she was trying to visualize this. "Do you like.. do you.. like give each other blowjobs too?" Her eyes were wide with question. She didn't look disgusted by it, but she looked like she was trying to picture them doing these things. Rachel remained interested, but she stopped asking questions because she sensed that she may hear too much.

"Yeah Cedes. We do all that, and we have lost our virginity too."

"I don't get it." Rachel finally spoke up. Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. "You just said you were frustrated. If you are, you know, doing things with your hands and you mouth and you just said that you aren't a virgin, than I am confused about why you are frustrated."

"We have. You know, me under him. I just haven't … the other way." Kurt was trying to avoid eye contact while the information that he just told them had time to sink into their completely heterosexual brains. Both looked like they were trying to decipher what he was trying to tell them.

"Oh, crap, white boy. I get it." Mercedes smiled big, like she just won a prize at a contest. "So you have been receiving and he wants to continue to be the quarterback. Am I getting this right?" She giggled just thinking about it. "Blaine is getting his dirty on!"

"yes." Rachel still looked confused.

"So, I really like being on the receiving end." Kurt decided that using the football reference would be a good way to get the information across. "I actually like it a whole lot and would probably be fine, except I want to know what it would be like to be the, uh….., quarterback."

"OH! Now I get it… OH!" The light bulb right over Rachel's head just lit up. "So, you want to be the one doing it to him instead of him doing it to you. So strange that we can talk in all these random terms and figure out what we are talking about."

Mercedes giggled at that statement because it was funny. "Now that we are all on the same page, will you answer some questions?"

"Maybe. I would never betray Blaine's trust."

"Well, you said you really like being the bottom person, so what's the big deal. You get something out of it. Maybe that isn't the right way to say it. I mean, you, you know, climax too right?"

"Just because I am receiving doesn't mean that I don't get to, crap. I am tired of talking in these terms. Can I just say come."

Rachel gasped at the word. "Fine Kurt, go ahead and use that word."

"So as I was saying, just because I am receiving, doesn't mean that I don't get to come. When you're having sex as a gay couple, there are a bunch of things going on all at once. So, either he or I will, you know, touch me while the other stuff is happening." Neither girl seemed to react bad to the explanation, though Kurt thought it should have scared the shit out of them picturing he and Blaine doing the dirty. "The thing is, I know why he won't let me be the top right now. The reason is a really good one. I definitely can't share that information, but girls the sex is awesome, so I can just imagine what would be like." Kurt's eyes were big just thinking about it.

"Okay, both of you know that I am a virgin, so I can't even really understand how it is for gay men, when I have no idea what its' like for straight people, but if you like receiving and he likes giving, then why can't you just wait?" Rachel became immediately sensitive. "Whatever caused Blaine to feel this way was I hope it was not a really bad thing."

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't a bad thing too." Kurt's eyes were starting to tear up. "It was heartbreaking and I love him so much." Tears fell down Kurt's cheeks. Rachel put her arms around Kurt while he cried for a few moments. Mercedes was rubbing his back and whispering 'shh'. "I know that I am being selfish by wanting this so bad. I feel like such a bad person sometimes."

"No, you're not a bad person Kurt." Rachel was comforting. "You can be selfish sometimes, but I think that's okay with what you and Blaine have been through to get to this point. I know you Kurt, you will do the right thing. I think you know that you need to wait for Blaine, so I won't tell you what you already know. If you love him? You will wait." Rachel might have been speaking to someone else at that point. She had tears in her eyes that she was visibly pushing back. She was speaking not to just Kurt, but also to Finn.

"I would wait forever, if that was how long it took." Kurt felt renewed strength and conviction after this conversation. "Maybe I just needed to talk to someone about it. Maybe Blaine and I need to make a better effort to spend time with other people. We are sometimes lost in ourselves. This has helped me so much."

Mercedes smiled because she could see how much Kurt loved Blaine. "You guys are sometimes lost in each other, but that's because you both, and I repeat, you both, are so in love with each other." Kurt smiled because he knew his heart was attached permanently to Blaine. There was no Kurt without Blaine. He made Kurt stronger and full of life. "I want what you have someday." She hugged Kurt. "I agree with Rachel, that you will wait. And after all Kurt, it's not like you aren't getting any."

"I love both of you so much. Now, whose nails am I doing." Kurt reached for his nail file.

The three friends spent the next few hours watching Project Runway and laughing and telling stories. Kurt missed this. He hadn't done this in a while and was in need of this personal attention. 11:00 hit and Mercedes and Rachel said they needed to head home. Both were packing the next day. He walked them downstairs where they stopped in the family room to glance at the intense game playing still going on. Chips were gone.

Rachel tried to get Finn's attention, but just got a head nod and see you tomorrow Rachel. She was disappointed, but Finn would make it up to her because Kurt was going to make him. After sending the girls on their way, Kurt returned to the family room just hovering in the doorway. He was staring at Blaine. How could Kurt have been so lucky to have Blaine? Kurt looked at Blaine in wonder. He was beautiful. He was very intense looking at the screen and Kurt could see the reflection of the game's moving characters in his eyes. Blaine glanced in Kurt's direction and smiled big. Kurt's heart fluttered at the attention that Blaine purposely gave him. Kurt smiled back leaning his head against the wall. He knew he would wait forever because that's what he and Blaine had. Forever. Kurt let out a sigh, not even realizing he did that. Blaine made eye contact and looked down at his watch. Kurt's smile grew larger because Blaine was telling him that he was watching the time. After all, Blaine Anderson keeps his promises. Kurt's heart pounded as he turned and headed to his room to work on his moisturizing routine. He was afraid there would be no time after Blaine came upstairs.


	29. Midnight

**Sorry it took a few days to post Midnight! I changed it around a few times and ended up with what I hope you will think is a beautiful chapter. Okay.. so I am a little mushy, but I see stars when Blaine and Kurt are together. I hope they do in season 3.**

**Enjoy: Beautiful smut!**

**Would love to own just these two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Midnight**

Kurt got to his room and changed into his cotton pajama pants and a tee shirt, sat down at his vanity and started his moisturizing routine. Kurt was religious about this. He wanted to make sure that he would always look young and vibrant, even when he was 50. Blaine deserved that much from him. He finished his moisturizing and plugged in his iPod and turned on his Romantic Playlist. Blaine would not be here for another 25 minutes. Kurt decided to lay down and relax until Blaine got here. He pulled out 2 candles from his drawer and lit them. The room looked perfect. Kurt started thinking about their future and nights that they could just be alone with no one around to bother them.

Blaine glanced at his watch and realized it was 5 after midnight. He yawned and stood up looking like he was going to stretch. Puck picked up on it. "Dude, what are you doing? You cannot bail on us. This is supposed to be Xbox all-nighter. You can't bail dude." Puck was annoyed.

"Puck, you know that Kurt will get me up at the crack of dawn to do something. While I'd love to hang out with you guys longer, I think I should get some sleep."

"Dude, you are so whipped. My man, Kurt must be kinky in bed." Puck was laughing.

"Puck, please stop talking. You are saying these things about my brother. I don't need to be permanently scarred." Finn was scrunching the visual pictures out of his head.

Sam was continuing his game play, totally ignoring the talk going on. "Anyway, this will even it out and you guys won't have to take turns." Blaine hoped to deflect discussion to the fact that Mike wasn't even playing right now. Blaine turned to hand his controller to Mike.

Puck kept staring at Blaine like he was deciphering a puzzle. "You are not going to sleep." He laughed. "Anderson, you are going to get some! I know it."

Blaine ignored him, but inside he was impressed that Puck always picked up on things. "Goodnight guys. See you in the morning." Blaine headed up the stairs. He opened the door quietly, thinking he might scare Kurt, but what he saw when he closed the door behind him was his love sleeping so peacefully on the bed. Music was playing faintly in the background. The only light was from the candles that Kurt had lit earlier. It was like Blaine had walked right into a dream. He blinked his eyes several times just to confirm that he was, in fact, awake. He almost didn't want to disturb Kurt. He looked angelic when he was sleeping. Blaine stopped at the edge of the bed trying to commit this picture of Kurt to his memory. Kurt looked so innocent in sleep. His chest rose and fell quietly and his hands were clasped behind his head as if he fell asleep thinking about something. His mouth turned up at the edges ever so slightly. Blaine hoped that whatever he had been thinking about was good.

After a few minutes of just staring, Blaine gently sat on the edge of the bed trying not disturb Kurt. He reached a hand to Kurt's face. He slowly traced his fingers along Kurt's jawline feeling the skin on his fingers tingle at his touch. How he loved the silky smooth feel of Kurt's skin, especially after he had moisturized his face. Blaine smiled at the memory of Kurt telling him how important it was to take care of your skin. Blaine didn't think any of that skincare would matter. Kurt would be beautiful anyway.

Kurt stirred at his touch feeling the electricity of Blaine's touch. His eyes fluttered open and a huge grin appeared on his once peaceful sleeping face. "Hey. Sorry I fell asleep. I was in such a rush to see you that I was done early and laid down to wait for you." Kurt blushed and Blaine placed his palm to the side of Kurt's face feeling the warmth of Kurt's blushing cheek. "What time is it Blaine?"

"I'm late, but just by 5 minutes." Blaine laid down next to Kurt coaxing him to curl into his embrace. "I don't know how I let myself miss even 5 minutes of you." Blaine wrapped his arms around him lovingly and kissed him deeply. Kurt moaned at the initial contact and immediately Blaine pulled Kurt's hips closer to him, gently thrusting against his already hardening cock to Kurt. "You smell unbelievable Kurt." Kurt had now moved completely on top of Blaine covering his entire body with his. Kurt wanted his boyfriend so badly and was so turned on by the fact that he could make this gorgeous boy excited.

"Are you disappointed in not spending all night with the guys playing Xbox. You could always go back down. I know you have fun doing stuff with them." Kurt hoped not, but he wanted Blaine to be happy and that would make him happy.

"Are you kidding, Baby. I couldn't think of a better place to be then right here with you." Blaine kissed him deeply dragging his tongue along Kurt's lower lip tasting the coffee from earlier and mint from Kurt brushing his teeth.

Blaine continued to kiss Kurt in all the places that he knew would drive him wild. They were in their own world right now. He whispered 'I love you's' into Kurt's ear. All of this was causing Kurt to melt more into Blaine. Blaine rolled them both to their sides and Kurt immediately reached for Blaine's tee shirt to tug it over his head. He wanted to touch Blaine strong chest. Blaine was pulling at the hem of Kurt's shirt and now they were able to have skin against skin contact that they both craved. It was like special energy to them. Blaine and Kurt actually needed to be able to touch each other. It was what fulfilled them and made them whole. After all the confessions, they were even closer, as if that was possible. No one seemed to notice them changing.

Puck's curiosity got the best of him as he quietly made his way up the stairs. "Dude, you don't want to see it!" Finn whispered loudly from the family room, but Puck wanted to see if Blaine was sleeping. He could still hear Finn downstairs trying to get him to come back down. As he got to Kurt's door, he could hear Blaine and Kurt talking. They were talking like any other normal couple. Puck noticed that in Blaine's haste to get to Kurt, he left the door cracked the least bit. What he saw was something he had not expected.

For some reason, Puck didn't expect the sweetness and caring that he was peeking in on. He could hear Blaine whispering I love you. They were lying next to each other on the bed just kissing and slowly grinding. It looked weird to Puck, but he knew what dry humping looked like. He wasn't born yesterday. He could hear music playing in the background and the only light was from some candles. The couple looked beautiful in there together. Puck stopped looking for a minute thinking to himself, 'what the hell am I doing here?', but that didn't stop him. He was curious.

"We need to get these off, Baby." Blaine tugged Kurt's pajama pants off. "I promised you something earlier and you know that Anderson's keep their promises."

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt wanted Blaine so badly now, but he was enjoying just the contact with Blaine. He was unbuttoning and removing Blaine's jeans and boxers and running his hands through the hair on Blaine's chest. The feeling was like electrical current running through his fingertips. "I love you so much. I just need you, Sweetie. I need you so much."

"Shh, Baby. We are taking our time tonight. I would take this all-nighter over any Xbox all- nighter.

Blaine began peppering kisses down Kurt's neck and made his way along Kurt's neck and chest and soon Blaine was removing Kurt's boxers to reveal Kurt's already hard cock. Blaine licked the tip to taste the pre-come that had already formed. "Kurt, I love how you taste. Your body, your mouth, your cock. Kurt, you are delicious. I love you so much, baby." Kurt let out a gasp as Blaine took Kurt completely in his mouth. He slowly ran his tongue along the underside of Kurt's cock and swirled around the head, being careful not to let Kurt get too far ahead. He wanted Kurt to always enjoy the things they did together. Together was the key to their relationship, everything they did together was something they decided together. They were perfectly matched. Kurt's hands were entwined in Blaine's curls and he was whimpering. Blaine knew Kurt needed and wanted something more. Blaine finally made his way back to Kurt's face gently caressing his cheek. It had been 4 days since they last made love, but this felt so good too. Blaine wanted Kurt begging for him. He wanted to draw out the foreplay. It was so nice to be touching Kurt knowing how much they wanted each other.

"Baby, what do you want me to do?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. His hazel eyes melting him immediately. "Blaine, please make love to me. I love you and I want to feel you inside me."

"I love you too, Baby. I want to make love to you, but not just yet. I want to feel you and kiss you and savor every part of your body before I make love to you." Blaine started his decent kissing softly and breathing in Kurt's scent while making this trip down his body. He was trying to commit every inch of his love's body to memory. Kurt's body was almost as familiar to him as his own anymore. There was no part of Blaine that Kurt didn't know. They were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. They knew they always would be.

Puck heard the entire exchange and he was pretty sure this was one of the most beautiful exchanges that he has ever witnessed between any couple, straight or not. The sight of the 2 boys was surprisingly not disgusting to him. He could see Blaine kissing Kurt's entire body and their hands would entwine together at times, Kurt would be touching and caressing any part of Blaine he could reach. He spent a lot of time caressing Blaine's arms as he would run them along his sides and reach up to touch Kurt.

Kurt had anticipated it all night. He had wanted Blaine inside him since being in the kitchen with him. Talking with the girls made him want Blaine even more and now he was finally here with him. The night before was filled with truth and trust and it was so emotional for Kurt. It took so much to not grab Blaine and just hold him forever and never let go. Waking up this morning holding Blaine was totally different from every other night they spent together. They were noticeably closer. Kurt wanted to feel as close as they could get. "I need you close to me, Blaine. I can't get close enough to you." Kurt was whimpering. He felt like his heart was crushing inside his chest.

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and along Kurt's lips, tasting Kurt. Another whimper from Kurt and Blaine's tongue was in his mouth. Their tongues playing with each other gently and lovingly. The usual desperation that usually took them over, did not happen. They were in their own personal bliss alone in Kurt's room in Kurt's bed. They knew there would many times in the future for them, so no desperate measures would be needed. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and at the same instant, Kurt reached for Blaine and started slowly and very gently pumping him. Kurt was moaning into Blaine's mouth with each stroke he took.

Puck tried to turn and go back downstairs, but he felt like he was glued to this like a beautiful romance movie. He had never witnessed 2 guys touching each other so intimately and it was so gentle. The only thing that caused Puck to stir was when Blaine took Kurt's entirety into his mouth. Surprisingly, Puck was mesmerized watching this. He knew he wasn't gay in the least, but he had initially come up here to use something against Blaine for bailing on the boys. He was interested in watching because the beauty of their relationship. You could see it in their actions.

"Kurt get the lube." Kurt reached into the bedside table for the lube and handed it to Blaine. Blaine immediately coated his fingers with lube and began massaging at Kurt's entrance. "Are you ready Baby? I'm going to press now."

Kurt took a deep breath taking in the penetration of Blaine's finger. "Blaine, unghh, that feels so good. Please more." Blaine obliged and inserted a second finger. They remained at this point for a minute or 2 until Kurt was rocking into Blaine's fingers.

"I think you are ready for me, baby. I love you so much." Blaine grabbed more lube to cover his cock. He held himself just at Kurt's entrance.

"Blaine, please, don't tease me." Kurt wanted this and so did Blaine. Blaine pushed in slowly allowing Kurt to continuously adjust to Blaine's size.

Puck's eyes were wide. He had never seen anything like this. Well, yeah, he had sex with a bunch of girls before but it never crossed his mind that watching 2 guys that he was friends with were having sex right in front of him. Well, technically they were in the privacy of Kurt's bedroom. Another difference between what he knew and what he saw. What was that difference, besides it being 2 boys?

"Are you okay for me to move baby?"

Kurt nodded. "Please make love to me, Blaine. I have waited all day to feel you." With that last sentence, Blaine had begun to slowly move in and out of Kurt. Blaine looked down to see himself moving in and out of Kurt. They would never get any closer than this and Blaine wanted it to last a long time, for him, for Kurt, for them.

"Kurt, you are so amazing Baby. I love feeling this connected to you. I feel like I could do this forever." Blaine was propped on his hands and Kurt grabbed his wrists coaxing Blaine to get closer. Blaine was breathing heavy and he could hear small gasps responding to his thrusting. It was a sound that Blaine thought could never be reproduced except in this specific situation. He was now laying down with Kurt's cock nestled between their bodies. "A-are you still okay, my love?"

"Better than okay, Blaine." Kurt let out a moan to the last thrust that earned him a smile from the person that was making him lose his mind. "I w-wish you could stay right there forever." Kurt closed his eyes anticipating Blaine's next thrust, his head was thrust back into his pillow mouth slightly open. There it was again. Kurt moaned at the thrust into him. Kurt was taking deep breath just savoring the feel of his boyfriend penetrating him deeply and lovingly. He was licking his lips as they were drying out from his lack of connection to Blaine's lips. "God, Blaine, how do you do that?" He gasped a big breath in as a result of his unbelievable boyfriend. Blaine was so in control right now. In his mind he felt like he could do this forever, but Kurt would be so sore the next day. He stilled himself still inside Kurt. It felt so hot and tight and unbelievable.

"You are so beautiful." Blaine began kissing Kurt's neck and jawline again. Kurt's hands were drawn to Blaine's curls and brought his mouth to his. Kurt needed Blaine's lips and his tongue. Right now. He was moaning and hungry for Blaine's taste. He was buried deep within him and it was all becoming so intense. Kurt was whimpering into Blaine's mouth. Blaine began moving again with a little more force. It was very intense and he wanted to make sure Kurt wouldn't hurt too much.

Puck witnessed his first gay sex ever. It was weird and beautiful all at the same time. The question he had been thinking the whole time is why am I still here. This was a special moment for two of his good friends. Friends that he loved and trusted. Then it dawned on him what it was that he couldn't put a figure on. Blaine and Kurt were not just having sex. They didn't do sex. They were making love and in more than just the physical sense. What he witnessed was so much more than that. This was true love. They weren't two people in there. They were really like one person. They were so caring and understanding. Everything he witnessed was love for each other. Never did he see either of them do something that themselves. Everything they said and did was for each other. Suddenly, Puck felt bad and embarrassed. He finally unglued himself from looking and returned to the family room.

Blaine stepped up his thrusts and grabbed Kurt's ass to adjust the angle for Kurt's prostate. Kurt started moaning nonstop now. "Baby, Baby. Thank you so much. This is wonderful." Kurt was catching his breath between thrusts. It was beginning to get more intense now. There was a sheen of sweat over Kurt's face and a look of pure happiness.

"Kurt, Sweetie, I am getting close. Come with me, please. I need this to be together."

"Me too. I want to feel your release with mine Baby." Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt and now began pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Blaine began to quicken his pace and was thrusting with purpose now. With a few more thrusts from Blaine's hips, Kurt let out a groan as he came. Blaine collapsed into Kurt.

"I love you Kurt. You were so amazing. I love you forever, my love."

"I love you too, Blaine. And let's get this right. You are the amazing one."

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and whispered. "We are amazing. Together we can make our forever."

Puck returned to the group. "Dude, Please tell me you did not eavesdrop or watch my brother and Blaine." Puck didn't react at all, but Finn could tell that something was up. "Are you tainted man? Did you really watch?"

"Uh, well I tried to leave, but there was this like pull of curiosity that kept me there."

"Oh my God, Puck. You saw?" Finn's eyes were wide and Mike and Sam were now looking at him. "Was it.. Uh.. Man, I don't know how to ask this or if I should be asking. Was it like something out of Animal Kingdom? Did you see everything?" By asking, Finn had to admit there was some curiosity, but he was also grossed out because it was his brother.

"Well." Now, everyone turned, cuz they wanted to hear too. Puck was not sure how to say all of this. "Okay, I did see everything." All of them groaned. "It, well, it was.. uh.. weird. Really weird, but kinda nice too." Puck smiled, but it was a strange smile. "Let me put it this way. Those two truly love each other. It was actually, really beautiful." The boys were making puppy eyes at Puck. "I will smack you down dude. Quit it. Anyway, Finn, your brother is lucky because I think he found the one. I think they are the real thing." Puck paused trying to use the right words not to sound like an jerk, but also not sound totally gay. "I came down, because I felt like I was intruding. They didn't like go at it like dogs, they really care about each other. They talk way more than I ever do with any girl I 'hit it' with. I don't any other way to explain it, but they are the real deal."

"Thanks Puck. I think it's cool that you appreciate them as a couple. Kurt has been so happy with Blaine, I hope you are right about them."

"Awww, come on, whose taking me on?" Puck grabbed the controller and hit start.

**Back Upstairs**

"Kurt, I need to pull out." Blaine pulled out and Kurt groaned. Kurt felt so stretched still and moaned at the loss of Blaine inside him. Kurt remained there with his legs still spread apart. Blaine reached for tissues next to the bed and began cleaning Kurt off. He got to Kurt's entrance and began to wipe, but heard Kurt wince at the touch. Blaine noticed Kurt's entrance was still so stretched out. He took his finger along the entrance and massaged it very gently, using the come still there. Kurt groaned and flinched to the touch. Blaine continued very gently massaging just in the entrance and when he felt Kurt start to return to normal. He brought Kurt's legs together and laid down wrapping him in his arms. "I love you Kurt. You are so perfect for me. I want you forever. I want us forever, Baby."

"Mmhm" was all that Kurt could get out. He was already falling asleep against Blaine's chest wrapped up in his lover's arms. He felt at home and let himself succumb to the sleep.


	30. Panic

**OK.. we are finally leaving. Sorry to take so long. I just love these characters so much! I hope you like this chapter. It was fun to write. Hope to have another chapter posted tomorrow. Working on it and another one. I hope I can do Paris justice!**

**Thanks so much for all the alerts. **

**Don't you wish you owned Glee? I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Panic**

The time was finally here. Burt loaded up Finn, Kurt and Blaine's suitcases. He had the 3 of them lined up in front of him. "Now I expect each of you to behave as you would when you are here with me under my roof. Treat yourself and others with respect. I know this is a big deal, so have fun. Make sure to use the safe in the hotel rooms. Finn and Kurt, I know you have cash and Carole and I got you each mastercard's to use for you souvenirs and extra stuff. Blaine, you need to make sure Finn and Kurt know what's going on. I know you've done quite a bit of traveling in your time."

"I promise Burt. We will be totally fine. There are 4 chaperones and there are only 30 of us. We should be pretty well watched over." Blaine always had an air of confidence around adults. Kurt always felt like a child. Blaine had made a great mentor for Kurt because of his confidence.

"Dad, I'll miss you. We will bring you and Carole back something really special, won't we Finn. We are just so grateful for you both letting us go on this trip." Kurt jumped into his dad's arms and gave him a fierce hug. Kurt had admitted to himself that he knew he would miss him.

"Burt, tell mom that I will miss her. Well, and I'll miss you too, Burt." Finn gave him a hug too.

Burt looked at Blaine who was smiling at him and to his surprise, Blaine walked over and gave him a hug too. It felt really good that Blaine felt that close to him that he would give him a hug. Burt's eyes got teary because he realized that Blaine and Kurt would someday give him his last hug and Kurt would go away and no longer be in his home. The last thing he had left of Elizabeth would someday belong to someone else, but Kurt was already partially gone. Blaine had turned and gave Kurt a beautiful smile and Kurt kissed him and held his hand. They turned to get into the car.

"Do all of you have your passports? Cell phones, chargers, converters, money and credit cards?" Each boy was fishing these things out of bags and wallets. "I guess that was a good exercise for you boys." Burt was laughing. "It might be better if you put all of those things in one place so that it's easy to get to. Okay, let's get in the car or we'll be late. We've got an hour drive to the airport."

Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a kiss. "Blaine, I'm excited to be going, but I am nervous too. What if-" Blaine held his finger up to Kurt's lips to silence him.

"Baby, I promise you, we will be fine. So, stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles and your moisturizers will not help you." Blaine entwined their fingers together and brought Kurt's hand to his lips to place a tender kiss to his hand. "Let's go."

They got to the meeting place at the airport. Everyone was arriving at around the same time. Wes and David were already there with Dean and Mrs. Royce. To Kurt's surprise, Mr. Schuester was standing next to Miss. Pillsbury. So that was the fourth chaperone. "I guess the on again, off again couple were on again." Kurt whispered to Finn.

Parents made quick goodbyes because the groups needed to start checking in for their flights. There was a lot of excited chatter amongst the group. They were really beginning to come together as a whole group instead of separate groups.

"I need to check in with the Dean and the council, Kurt. I'll be right back." Blaine placed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled and watched Blaine walk away. Kurt liked to see Blaine take charge in situations that he was unfamiliar with. This was definitely one of them. What really made Kurt feel special is that even when Blaine was not right next to him, he was so good at keeping track of Kurt. He didn't think Blaine even knew that Kurt noticed it, but he knew that Blaine was a little protective over him. Every glance that Kurt managed to see, Blaine would give him a smile or nod his head to make sure Kurt knew that he was in Blaine's protective care. It was almost secret service like.

"Kurt do you even notice how Blaine watches you. It is so cute." Rachel never missed a thing. That was a talent of hers. She managed to always be able to see the bigger picture of things. "It's like he wants to make sure are okay all the time." Kurt smiled because he believed there was a little more to it than that.

"I know he does that. I actually like it." Kurt blushed at the admission. All of this meant so much more to him and if he knew Blaine, it meant more to him too. When they were apart they felt less than whole. Apart they were good, but together they were great. How lucky Kurt felt to be with Blaine and to have found his soulmate so early in life. "I miss him even when I can see him. I miss him when I can't move my hand over and touch him. I think that's why he always looks for me when he's not next to me. I know that's why I look for him." Kurt looked up for Blaine again and found him still talking to the Warblers. He was so animated telling them a story. "I sometimes wonder if he knows that he does that and if it for the same reason I do it?" Kurt laughed because he caught Blaine again.

"Does what?" Mercedes was there and now the trio was complete. "You mean Blaine. Boy he is so head of heels for you Kurt. I wish I had someone like him."

Kurt smiled at Mecedes because he knew that in the back of her mind, she had always hoped that Kurt was not really gay. Like that was even possible. "Mercedes, there is someone out there for you. Just not in Lima. You are way too big for anyone from here anyway. You will be in New York or LA and will have some awesome guy." Kurt knew how to make Mercedes feel good.

"Thanks Kurt. I know. The road to get there is so tough." She frowned a little. "But you're right. I am destined to get out of Lima and do great things."

"You and me both Mercedes." Rachel gave Mercedes a big hug. Finn appeared behind Rachel and she turned and gave him a big hug.

Mr. Schuester gathered the entire crowd. "Warblers and New Directions. We are getting ready to check in. Everyone have your passports available. We will call 2 at a time and you will check in right here. Then as a group, we will go to security."

"Mr. Schue, we don't get to pick who we sit with?" Kurt showed a look of concern on his face because he would definitely not make it on the flight without Blaine.

"Kurt, trust us. We already mapped out the seats with the airlines. We are sending you up with your seat mates. Just calm down." Mr. Schue turned to the airlines representative and then said something to Dean Royce. " We will start at the back, but rest assured gentlemen and ladies. There is a plan to our madness. Dean and Mrs Royce will be at the back and Miss. Pillsbury and I will be toward the front.

They started to call everyone in groups of two and Kurt was still worried, but he should have known that they would never split he and Blaine up. As they went through the list, it looked like they alternated Warblers and New Directions. It looked like the chaperones were really thoughtful as they called up the pairs. As expected, Kurt and Blaine were together and they were sitting right behind Finn and Rachel. The big disappointment was Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury were right across from Finn and Rachel which meant that they would not get any privacy.

"Come on Kurt. Let's check in, Baby." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and led him toward the counter. Kurt was breathing heavy and dropped his messenger bag. "Kurt, are you okay? Calm down baby." Blaine set his down his bag and looked at Kurt. He knew immediately that this Kurt was not okay. Blaine put his forehead on Kurt's and placed his hands on both sides of Kurt's face. "Look at me baby. You are going to pass out." Kurt wouldn't look at him and his breathing became more labored. Blaine was starting to worry, but it didn't show. Finn noticed that Kurt and Blaine had stopped and Blaine was holding Kurt's face. He and Rachel walked over to him.

"Blaine, is he okay?" Finn was starting to panic himself as he realized that something was wrong with Kurt. Blaine waved them off.

"Finn. I'll take care of this." Blaine was trying to get a handle of what was going on and trying to remember what to do in situations like this. Kurt was having a panic attack in the middle of the airport.

Mr. Schue then noticed something was going on and started to walk over. Finn held his hand up and waved him back. He and Rachel turned back toward the group. "Let's let Blaine handle this, Okay?"

"If he doesn't get better in a minute or two, I need to call 911 Finn." Mr. Schue was just making sure they understood that Kurt's health had to be considered.

"He can handle Kurt better than all of us. Heck, even better than Burt." Finn responded to Mr. Schue with a look.

Very calmly Blaine firmly ordered Kurt to follow his direction. "Kurt, baby, look at me. You really have to slow down your breathing. Please look at me." Kurt was continuing to gasp for air. He had brought his hands to his chest as if to help his lungs move.

Kurt started to feel a little dizzy. "Blaine. Blaine! I'm not feeling too good right now. I am starting to get a little dizzy." He closed his eyes so that he couldn't feel the dizziness. "I'm scared Blaine. I feel like I'm dying."

Blaine was beginning to panic a little but hoped it wasn't showing. "Open your eyes and look at me Kurt. You are hyperventilating. Please, baby, look at me." Blaine was trying everything and he knew Kurt would pass out if he kept doing this.

"I can't look at you. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Next thing he knew he was yelling. "Kurt, dammit, look at me!" Everyone turned toward the boy yelling. Security was even headed this way. Mr. Schue walked to security to let them know everything was fine. He didn't want to make more of a scene than already done.

"Kurt!" Finally he saw those terrified blue eyes. "Now, look right into my eyes baby. Look at me, it's just you and me. We are going to take a deep breath together. Count with me Kurt. Just you and me baby." Kurt was crying. "You can do this baby. Deep breath. 1-2-3-4-5-6-" Kurt was not cooperating and Blaine was trying to stay calm. "It's just you and me here." Blaine hated to yell at Kurt, but it got Kurt to open his eyes. "Kurt, take a deep breath!" Kurt finally did as he was told. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7- Good baby, another one." He did again. Blaine brushed the tears away from Kurt's terrified eyes. Blaine saw the fear disappear. At the same time, he felt Kurt's legs start to give out under him. Blaine moved his hands around Kurt's waist to help keep him standing and then kissed Kurt on the forehead. Kurt's head landed on Blaine's shoulder and his body pressed tightly to Blaine. His heartbeats were slowing now and Blaine was no longer worried. He was rubbing circles on Kurt's lower back. It was the most calming thing to Kurt. "You scared me Baby." He looked over Kurt's shoulder still holding on tightly and looked up to Finn and Mr. Schue. He nodded and gave them a small smile.

Finn smiled back to Blaine. "See Mr. Schue. Blaine was the right person to handle this."

They continued to stand there as the rest of their group checked in. "Kurt, are you okay? You know that I will never leave you alone. We can go back home if you want. I'll call Burt to come pick us up if that's what you want. I will be with you no matter what."

"No Blaine, I think I can do this. But you have to promise not to leave me." Blaine placed another kiss to Kurt cheek.

"I promise."

"Okay, I think I can do this now." Kurt had a firm grasp on Blaine's hand as they checked in.

They got through security quickly and without any delays and were finally boarding the plane. This was it. When they reach their destination, they will be in Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know where you want them to go when they get to Paris? I have gotten quite a few suggestions, and have started writing it within the story line, but would love to hear from more people.<strong>


	31. Flight

**Thought I would have more talk time with friends. There can never be enough of Finn, Rachel, Wes and David,**

**Thank you for reading and for the suggestions for Paris. I already have the next chapter close to done. I'm reviewing to see if I need to make changes.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love to see them! I appreciate all the people that have added a story alert for this. I hope I can live up to expectations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**Flight**

Kurt and Blaine made it into the plane and Blaine remained very close to Kurt. If he was protective before, it was now magnified ten times. He hated to admit it to himself, but Kurt really scared him. He didn't realize it while it was happening but he was really, really scared that Kurt would pass out on him. He gripped Kurt's hand tightly from that point on. Kurt seemed to understand why, even though Blaine didn't tell him. Kurt knew he scared Blaine. "Blaine, I am going to be fine now. I promise. I'm so sorry I scared you."

"Do you want the window, Baby." Blaine ignored the comments from Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt shoved his bag under the seat in front of him. He wanted to be able to get his iPod out if they needed it. Blaine's was already out and they had planned on sharing his headphones.

"Let's lift the armrest up between us." Blaine knew everything. "This way I can hold you close and never let go." Blaine was protecting him.

"This is going to be a great trip for us Blaine. I am so excited about it. I don't even know why that happened." Kurt was trying to change the way Blaine was thinking about him, but he was still scared.

"You don't have to be brave for me, Kurt. I am here with you and I promise to protect you and help you. That's what you do for the people you love." Blaine took his hand and was rubbing his palm with his thumb. "I love you and I need you to be here with me forever. I can't imagine growing old without you." Blaine's eyes teared when he said this.

Kurt put his palm to Blaine's face. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. We are a couple forever Blaine." Kurt leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. His lips molded perfectly to Blaine's. His tongue slipped out to brush against Blaine's lower lip. He gasped at the contact like he didn't expect it and let out a little moan. Kurt brought his other hand to Blaine's chest and took hold of his shirt as he was allowed entrance to Blaine's mouth. Kurt loved the familiarity of Blaine's taste. Their tongues gently played as if promising something. Kurt sighed into the kiss and they parted. Blaine's eyes remained closed just savoring the scent and taste of Kurt. He didn't know what he would do without Kurt. They were so close and part of one another. It had gotten to the point for Blaine that he felt like his heart might burst out of his chest when he really thought about he and Kurt together.

Announcements were started and Kurt was starting to get nervous. "Blaine. I am starting to get nervous." The talk about emergency exits was not helping Kurt.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt holding his other hand in his. "I wish we could listen to music, but we can't until the plane is off the ground." The plane began taxiing to the runway. "You are going to feel a lot of pressure during takeoff, but after we get up in the air, it will get better." Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt settled into Blaine trying to shut out all the sounds except for Blaine's voice. He nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck to shut out the strange plane smell and just breathe in his boyfriend. Kurt thought he could convince himself that he and Blaine were alone in his bed. He wanted to be engulfed in the smell of his boyfriend.

Kurt thought he heard something about preparing for takeoff over the speakers. Blaine turned his head and with Kurt still nuzzled to his neck and his breath was right near Kurt's ear. He started singing. ".. before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine, let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young forever ..you make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back…"

Finn glanced behind him as he heard Blaine singing to Kurt. Mr. Shue turned to look at them. It was really beautiful how much Blaine cared for Kurt. Finn smiled because he knew that Blaine was doing anything he could to get Kurt through this. They trusted and cared for each other.

The plane was barreling down the runway and Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tighter but continued to focus on Blaine singing their song. Kurt took a deep breath. "Thank you Sweetie. I love you." Kurt felt he needed to say something to break his thoughts from thinking about taking off. He was now feeling the pressure pushing him into his seat as the plane started to leave the ground. Kurt gasped into Blaine neck and Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt.

Now whispering into Kurt's ear. "I love you, Baby. Just stay right here and I will take care of you. You have me Kurt. You have my heart for always. We can get through anything together." Blaine knew all the right words to say to have Kurt forgetting all of his surroundings and become lost in Blaine. Not in Blaine's voice or smell. It was the world of Blaine. It was stupid to think it, but sometimes Kurt just got lost in thoughts of Blaine and their world. He could sometimes shut everything out and be alone with Blaine in his throughts.

The plane reached its' cruising altitude and things got much better. Kurt looked out of the window and they were already above the clouds. Still holding on to Blaine's hand. When he turned back he was met with Blaine's lips. Shocked, Kurt gasped into Blaine's lips and his lips parted slightly. Blaine took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth. At this point, Kurt relaxed into the kiss and welcomed Blaine's tongue brushing and massaging his tongue and exploring his already charted mouth once again. Blaine pulled Kurt close and was reaching under his shirt. He wanted to feel Kurt's skin. Kurt moaned at the feel of Blaine's fingers on him. "Blaine, I wish we were alone right now."

"Me, too. We will have time for us soon enough." Blaine sat back into his seat and Kurt leaned into the crook of his neck. Blaine turned on his iPod and they shared the earbuds. Kurt fell asleep fast. When Kurt fell asleep, Blaine took the earbud he was using and placed into Kurt's ear. That way, everything could be blocked out for his love to sleep and relax.

Kurt was totally out. Blaine had eased Kurt over his entire lap and had a pillow propped on the armrest under his head. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Kurt's was exhausted. All of the stress and panic attack over the flight had finally caught up with him. Kurt was curled up in a ball sleeping and looked really uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to bother him. He was covered in his boyfriend and music playing in his ears. Blaine wanted him to rest because they would be in Paris soon and Blaine had plans. One particularly important plan.

"Hey Blaine. Is Kurt alright?" Wes came up to check on them. They happened to be seated near the back by Dean Royce.

"Yeah. I think he is totally worn out." Blaine looked down lovingly and brushed his hand over Kurt's hair.

"How is he even sleeping like that. It looks so uncomfortable." Wes laughed. "He is going to be so upset when he wakes up and sees his hair."

"Oh my God. Yes." Blaine laughed too. "Even though it looks perfect when it's messed up too."

Finn and Rachel got on their knees and turned around to check out what they were talking about. "Rachel, do you have your camera. I may need some blackmail on Kurt someday."

"Finn Hudson. If I let you take a picture of Kurt, he will kill me. Please, please don't."

"Okay fine. I won't, but if I ever need help, you owe me." Finn gave him one of those serious looks. "Seriously. Is he okay? I feel like because he's my brother, I should help, but I just don't know how to handle him like you do. Burt would be happy to know that you were there for Kurt."

"I don't think anyone can handle Kurt, except Mr. Anderson here." Wes smiled because he had known for a long time that the two of them would be together. "It's funny to think back at how he didn't know how head over heels he was for Kurt."

Finn laughed and shared something that he thinks probably shouldn't have been shared. It was too late to take the words back. "Kurt knew from the moment he saw Blaine sing. After every time he came home from being with Blaine, he would talk for days about him. He didn't know it, but I heard him crying at night sometimes. It drove me crazy for a while. I'm happy my brother has found somebody that knows how to handle him." Finn almost looked sad.

"Finn, I'm not sure anyone really can handle Kurt. He's Kurt." They all laughed at this. "I think I can handle him, because we understand each other. I know what it takes to help him, which is a lot, but I love him Finn. I will do whatever I need to make sure that he is happy." Blaine was a little teary after such a public confession. He was teary eyed because Finn confirmed he place his hand over Kurt's heart as he continued to sleep. Not only had Rachel and Wes heard, but he spoke this directly to Finn.

Wes already knew. This did not surprise him. He probably knew longer than they did. He remembered back to the looks they would give each other. He remembered all the times they would spend talking and not even notice that there were other people there. Blaine had thought they were just friends, but Wes knew better. He saw the stares that each would give when they thought no one would notice. "I feel like I should have done more to get these two together sooner than they did. They didn't even know how perfect for each other they were. I could've saved everyone some drama this past year."

"You know, Mercedes and Kurt and I had a sleepover before Valentines Day and he was so sad about Blaine. He kept talking about all the songs they would sing and the flirting and it was a tough night. He finally came to the conclusion that all the flirting and stuff was just his imagination running wile. That was when he told us about the Gap Attack. Mercedes and I had to break it to him that he was making it up in his head." Rachel looked at Blaine and realized that Blaine had never heard this. Of course Kurt would not ever tell Blaine. "Oh my, Blaine. You didn't know about this, did you?"

"No. I wish I had known. Then Kurt wouldn't have had to go through the whole Gap Attack and then telling me his feelings for me, only to have me do nothing." Blaine's face showed regret. How many months had he wasted without Kurt. His heart ached for the loss. His eyes were glassy from tears building in them.

"Blaine, please don't tell him." Rachel was begging. "I guess I wasn't thinking that he wouldn't share that with you."

"I won't, but can you tell me something about that night?"

"I guess." Rachel wasn't sure how to not betray Kurt but still let Blaine know how much he meant to Kurt.

"What had he decided that night?" Blaine was looking down at a still sleeping Kurt. Just resting his hand on Kurt's chest right over his heart.

Rachel looked at Finn. She looked unsure of herself and whether this would be a betrayal if she shared it. "Well, don't forget you promised. He was so upset that he thought he mistook all of your actions. We had convinced him that flying solo would be good." Blaine looked sad. "But later, Kurt and I talked and he said he would be happy if you were at least his friend because the two of you had such open conversations and he cherished the talks and the time he got to spend with you, even if only for a while."

Blaine had tears in his eyes. He had caused Kurt so much pain without knowing it. "I sometimes wish I could turn back time and open my eyes wider."

Rachel gave him an understanding look. "All of that doesn't matter anymore. You found each other. That's the important thing."

"Yeah Blaine. You are both happy and that's the important part." Finn tried to reassure Blaine that all of it was okay. Timing is a tough thing. He knew that Kurt would have waited forever for Blaine and even if Blaine never wanted him, he knew Kurt would be his friend forever if it meant that Blaine would be in his life.

Kurt moved a little so Wes motioned that he would go and immediately Finn and Rachel sat down. They knew how hard everything was for Kurt and how bad it was today for him. The stress probably just got to him. Blaine just looked down at Kurt and made a silent promise to Kurt, one that he would follow through on someday. _'I swear to you Kurt, I will never take you or what we have for granted ever again. I promise to love you forever until the day I die.'_ Blaine finally let a tear escape. _'I'm ready, Baby. I'm ready for everything you have to give and I'm ready to start forever with you.'_

Kurt adjusted his positioning on Blaine and seemed to remember that he was flying to Paris. His eyes fluttered open to see a pair of hazel eyes gazing down on him. He smiled. "Hi"

"Hey sleepyhead." Blaine smiled, happy to see Kurt. His heart had been aching just a few minutes ago at the pain he caused his beautiful boy. "How are you doing? Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I did have a nice sleep and I think I am fine, but…" Kurt was obviously embarrassed to say what his problem was.

"What is it?"

"Well, I have a problem. I had a ridiculously delicious dream." Kurt was blushing terribly.

"Oh. Come with me baby. We will have to be really discreet. I can't believe I am suggesting this. I think we can get away with this. Hang on."

"Blaine, I am so confused." Kurt did look confused.

"Finn, Kurt has to go to the bathroom and he won't go without me. Can you help out. I'm worried that people are going to think…. You know." Blaine looked pleading.

"Okay. If Shue asks, I'll let him know that Kurt couldn't be alone to go."

Blaine then disappeared to the back and came back shortly. "let's go. And look scared Kurt."

"I am scared Blaine. I don't want to walk." Kurt was still scared as can be.

"I've got you." Blaine took Kurt's hand and put his arm around him and led him to the rear of the plane. Kurt did look scared, so no acting was necessary. Blaine glanced around and when no one was looking he pulled Kurt into the bathroom.

"Blaine, what are we doing here. I don't like not being able to see things." At that moment, Blaine was unbuttoning Kurts pants and reaching to free Kurt's still hard cock. "O-oh."

"Shh, baby. Let me help you out." He kissed Kurt parting his lips and forcing his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He finally relaxed into the kiss and moaned at which moment that Blaine knew he could start stroking Kurt's hard on.

Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist and held on while Blaine helped him with his problem. Blaine kept his lips on Kurt so that he could stifle any loud noises that they might make. "Blaine. Unghh." He was so close. The bathroom was disgusting, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Blaine was stroking him and his tongue tasted so good. He was getting close.

Blaine felt that Kurt was close. He squatted down and licked Kurt's head while continuing to stroke his love with a firm grip. "Let go, Kurt. Don't be afraid." That was really all it took. Blaine took Kurt completely in his mouth. He didn't want Kurt to come all over himself. He felt Kurt's warm semen in the back of his throat and swallowed willingly and greedily continuing until he knew Kurt was finished.

Kurt was so happy and spent. Blaine stood up and held Kurt tight. "Blaine, thank you so much. I love you so much." Blaine tucked him back into his pants and buttoned him up.

Blaine placed a gentle kiss to Kurt forehead. "Let's get out of here, baby." Blaine opened the door checked to see if they could get out without drawing attention. The coast was temporarily clear and they headed back to their seats.

Back in their seats, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Besides being spent from the powerful orgasm he just experienced, he was still worn out from all the stress of the trip. "How much longer til we are there?"

"Still a few more hours. Try to get more rest so you are energized when we get to Paris. We have so many things to do when we get there." Kurt soon dozed off. With Blaine's arms wrapped protectively around Kurt, Blaine soon dozed off too.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter is being worked on now. They are in Paris and Blaine has something up his sleeve. I hope to post it in the next day or two.<strong>


	32. Hotel Rooms

**I thought I would start the sightseeing this chapter, but I just had to get some minor details wrapped up. Blaine has some plans and needs help.**

**Thank you so much for all the suggestions and to all the reader alerts and favorites! I hope everyone continues with the story. I am having fun with it. **

**Lastly, I apologize it has been 5 days since I posted a chapter.. I hope to be able to post something tomorrow. I am having a little trouble getting the details together on this trip. Hoping to sort that out soon.**

** I have been really busy and then tired because I went to see Glee 3D at midnight on Friday morning! It took the theater longer than expected to download the movie, so it started 30 minutes late! The concert was better, but I still loved it.**

**Don't you wish you owned these characters? I do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Hotel Rooms**

Charles De Gaulle airport was something Kurt thought he would never see. He had seen pictures of all the windows that make up the airport. They were walking toward baggage claim where everyone was ordered to meet. "Are you okay Kurt." Blaine was clutching Kurt's hand and guiding him forward.

"Yeah, just trying to take in the sight. I can hardly believe we are here. Unlike you, I haven't been out of the country before." Kurt was a little annoyed. Then he realized that he had responded like a 5 year old child. He stopped them briefly to apologize for his behavior. "I'm sorry Blaine." He reached out to Blaine's face and placed his hands lovingly on his cheeks. "I would never have made it without you." Kurt hid his face into the crook of Blaine's neck ashamed.

"Don't be sorry. I know you are excited. I am just worried about you and wanted to make sure you were okay." Blaine was genuinely worried. "I love you and we are here. I have so many plans for us here." He didn't say anything further because he knew he needed to keep it a secret. Blaine had a weak spot for everything that had to do with Kurt. If Kurt asked, he would be so tempted to give it away. Blaine felt like he couldn't every hid anything from Kurt.

It was only 8:00 in the morning. Kurt was wide awake and after checking in, they had a day of sightseeing planned. And then practice after dinner. They would have free time tonight so that they could try to get used to the time change.

They made their way through Customs and as a group headed to the charter bus that would take them throughout their trip. Dean Royce advised the entire group that they would be permitted to sit wherever they wanted while on the bus. However, if everyone was not attentive, they would not hesitate to assign seats.

Everyone was ready to get moving. Their suitcases loaded into the bus and they were on their way. Kurt and Blaine made their way toward the back of the bus. They wanted to be able to be alone and not watched all the time. Wes and David followed. "You guys will not be making out all the time, will you be?" A bunch of the guys laughed.

"Funny, Wes. It's not like we are going to get any time alone on this trip. We are trying to make the best of it right now." Blaine gave him a knowing smirk. Blaine did need to find a way for them to get some alone time in Paris if he was going to carry out his plan. They made their way to the hotel and all the while, you could hear all the wonder and amazement that they were all faced with as they drove through the city. Their accomodations would be a 4 star hotel near the Eiffel tower. Kurt could barely breathe from all the excitement. For the New Directions, this was a first for all of them. Blaine leaned around the side of the chair to talk to Wes while they drove to the hotel. He wanted to make sure that Kurt could not hear him. "Hey, Wes. I don't know who my roommate is going to be. I know who it won't be, but I may need some help."

"Come on, Blaine. If I don't get to see my girlfriend to get some, why should I be helping you?"

"It's not that simple, I have something really important planned. Can we talk after we get our room assignments. It is something really special, I promise. I really need to do this here in Paris." Blaine looked desperate and very honest. "Will you please help me?"

David walked up. "What's wrong with lover boy? Wes, did you take away his Kurt doll?" David loved to tease Blaine. Well, actually who didn't like to tease Blaine. Since he had become head over heels for Kurt, it was so easy to give him a hard time. You know how guys in love get. They have no idea what they are doing.

Wes whispered to David. "He may need help getting some time alone with Kurt. In his room."

Turning back to Blaine, Wes advised him that they would try to help. "Okay, I'll see what we can do. I know you are rooming with Jeff."

Blaine smiled. "Perfect. I'm sure he will help out." He and Jeff were really close. They had roomed together the year before and he knew Jeff would get it. There were other problems though…how to distract the chaperones.

They were in the lobby with luggage and awaited their room assignments. "I hope we are at least close." Kurt looked hopeful, but doubted that they would be allowed. Kurt moved close to Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him gently. Blaine returned the kiss and matched Kurt by wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Kurt tightly flush to his body. Their bodies had not been this close since the supposed xBox all-nighter. The need between the boys was growing. Kurt wanted more, he parted his lips first and licked a line along Blaine's lip. Kurt was not surprised to find that Blaine was just as hungry to touch him. Their tongues met and tangled together in desperation for more. They fought to taste each other and fill their needs with each others scent and taste. Their hands remained stilled in their place not daring to move. Reality came back to them in the form of. A cough.

"Uh, Kurt, Blaine. We're getting room assignments right now."

They walked over as Mr. Schuester was handing out room assignments. "Rachel and Mercedes, Quinn and Santana, Lauren and Brittney. Your rooms are all grouped together in the middle of the hall. You can start going. We are on the 5th floor." Mr Schuester turned to the boys. "We are all on the 5th floor. Roomates will be. Artie and Mike, Finn and Sam, Kurt and Puck." Kurt must've had a look of shock on his face. "I figured you could use a break from Finn." He smiled.

"Actually, it will be nice to not have to room with him Mr. Shue." Kurt shot a look at Finn who was smiling. "It's not like I don't get enough of him at home." Finn and Kurt had become just like brothers since their parents marriage. It was so comfortable that they understood each other well, as if they were blood related. "While appreciate Finn, it will be nice to room with someone who can actually read the labels on my face creams." Kurt actually gave it a second thought because now he was rooming with Puck.

Puck grabbed his bags. "I'll meet you up there Kurt. We are in 508. I know you will probably want to wait for Blaine before heading up."

Meanwhile, Blaine got his room assignment and was rooming with Jeff. He made his way back to Kurt and their luggage. "Hey Baby. I'm rooming with Jeff. What room are you and Finn in?"

"I'm not with Finn."

"Huh. I thought you always got stuck with Finn. Who are you with?"

"Puck. It's okay. Puck is like a brother to me too, with as much time as he is over at our house." Kurt seemed okay with it. "We are in 508."

"You're kidding right?" Blaine looked like he was shocked they would do this.

"No, why?"

"I am in 509." Blaine had a huge grin on his face. "They must have not thought this through too well." Blaine was happy because this would give them a lot of opportunity to be able to sneak across the hall.

A huge smile came across Kurt's face at almost the same time. "Let's go up!" Kurt grabbed his bags and Blaine reached to help him with one of them.

"I've got this one for you."

"Don't be silly. I've got it." Blaine still held it and Kurt decided not to fight since he did have a lot of things. Blaine brushed a kiss to Kurt's temple before heading to the elevators.

Kurt and Blaine stood in the middle of the hall. Everyone was running back and forth around them finding where everyone's rooms were. Kurt and Blaine could care less because they only needed to know where they would be. "I'm going to go shower and get changed. My hair must be a mess and I probably stink."

"You look perfect. You're always perfect to me." Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "I love you and I can't wait to spend time exploring the city with you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too. There's so much I want to see and we have so little time."

"Don't worry. This won't be the last time we come to Paris." Blaine said 'we'. Kurt smiled because they had always been on the same page about their relationship. Forever.

"Okay. Let me go make myself gorgeous for you."

"If you get anymore gorgeous, we may have to find some alone time before we leave."

"I would like that." With a wink, Kurt turned and slid his card key into the door and disappeared.

Blaine turned at the same time. "I'll come get you in 30 minutes, you tease."

Kurt has never ever gotten ready in 30 minutes, so he was frantic as soon as the door closed. "Puck, I need the shower!" Kurt was walking toward the shower dumping his bags on his bed and unzipping furiously fast so that he could grab his toiletries bag.

"No problem bro. I already took one and I'm just about ready to go. I figured you would need to get ready in record time." Puck laughed at the speed in which Kurt was moving. "This will actually be fun to watch you try to get ready in 30 minutes. I should call Finn and Sam to come over and witness this."

"Don't even think of it Noah." Kurt paused because he was curious to have an answer to his question. "Hey, are you okay rooming with me. I mean, I know you are around me and Finn a lot. I kinda think of you as a brother too, you know." Kurt was sincere as he asked and hoped Puck was good with it.

"I'm cool with it Kurt. And Kurt, if you guys want some, you know, time alone, we could figure something out." Puck smiled. Kurt didn't know why he was being so accommodating but there was no time to explore the depths of Puck's mind right at moment. He only had 30 minutes to get ready for Blaine.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Puck, can you look in my bag. I can't find my morning face moisturizer. Please help me!"

"Calm down Kurt. Man, how does Finn deal with you in the morning." Finn was lucky to not have to share a bathroom with Kurt. "Is this it?"

Puck tossed a bottle into Kurt. "Puck, you are my savior. You can move in anytime. I would rather have you than Finn. He can't figure out the difference between moisturizer and a can of oil." Puck laughed at this because Finn confided in him that he purposely would give Kurt the wrong stuff so that Kurt wouldn't ask him again.

"Dude are you done yet? Your Prince should be here any minute."

"Okay. Puck, How do I look?" Kurt walked very properly out of the bathroom and spun around in a circle.

"Kurt, if I were a gay dude, I would think you look hot. I guess."

Kurt laughed. It was the best he could expect from Puck. Actually, it was better than expected from Puck. "I will take that as a compliment Puck. What has gotten into you anyway? You are being awfully accommodating. I mean, you are nicely answering my questions and you offered to help me and Blaine have quiet time." Kurt was looking at Puck very suspiciously.

"No reason. We are in Paris and I thought it would be nice to let you two have some time alone in the City."

Kurt was suspicious and knew if he stared at Puck long enough that he would break. He gave him the death diva stare. "Noah, what do you know?"

Puck was trying to look away. Guilt spread across his face and he knew he couldn't hide it. "I gotta go now." Puck made a dash for the door.

"Stop! Turn around and sit!" That was the end of it. Puck knew he had been caught. Kurt was pointing to the edge of the bed and Puck walked slowly to the bed keeping his eyes to the ground. He had already addressed Puck as Noah which was always a telltale sign the Kurt meant business. "Now talk Noah. Right Now!"

"Dude. You're scary."

"Now Noah!" Kurt was now getting a little frustrated but at the same time was holding back a grin because Puck truly looked scared of him.

Puck looked down afraid to make eye contact. "I kinda saw you guys going at it that night we were playing Xbox. I was actually trying to get something on Anderson to give him a hard time for bailing on us. The door was cracked open and I kinda saw things."

Kurt had a look of horror on his face. He gasped remembering that night and how fucking awesome it was. "How much did you see?"

"Well. I saw some…actually, all of it."

"Oh my God Puck. You didn't turn and leave after seeing? How could you do that? That was between me and Blaine." Kurt looked mad and a little embarrassed.

"If it makes you feel better Kurt. Remember why you are asking me. I am being cool about giving you some alone time because of what I saw. It's because you guys looked.. well… awesome and so in love. I don't think I have ever seen anything like that before."

"What, two guys?" Kurt was sure that he was trying to make a joke of it.

"No. Not that. The love. You guys were beautiful and so caring. I have never been like that with anyone. You guys really look like you care about each other." Noah looked hopeful that Kurt was okay with it. "I just really thought that you guys have something.. The real thing. Love."

Kurt softened his look. "First of all, it was wrong of you to watch us. Second, we are in love. I love Blaine with everything I am. Third, thank you for understanding Puck. I'm not glad you watched, but I am glad that you understand." Kurt paused for a second, as if to gather his thoughts. "It would be unbelievable if you helped us get some quiet time for us."

"No problem, Kurt. I kinda think of you as my brother." Puck was smiling and laughing.

"Did we freak you out?" Kurt was really interested in what Puck thought because Finn cringed every time it was brought up. He was curious if it was as bad for a straight guy to see as Finn imagined in his head all the time. Kurt was always repulsed by the thought of boobs so he wondered if it was like that.

"No. Surprisingly, no. Now you have to do me a favor and not tell anyone I said this. It was really cool the way you.. you know.. touched each other. I've never seen anything like it. It was just, really cool." Puck smiled at Kurt. "I know you love him and he loves you. You guys are gonna make it Kurt."

Kurt grinned because he and Blaine always felt this way, but no one else ever confirmed it for them. Now and outsider actually believed in them. "Thanks Puck, that means a lot to me."

Puck was a little embarrassed by telling Kurt what he thought. "Just so I'm clear. I still like girls."

A knock at the door ended the conversation. Puck answered the door. "Anderson. I think you are going to like what you see. He got ready in record time." Kurt put the last touch on his hair and exited the bathroom to see Blaine.

Blaine could not believe his eyes. Totally hot in his black skinny pants, white button up and red and black striped vest with some zippers and stuff on it. His boyfriend looked far too hot to take outside of the bedroom. Blaine was tongue tied. "Hey…you..uh..Kurt".

Puck rolled his eyes and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Take a deep breath and start over." Puck was laughing so hard tears were starting to form. "Kurt, I told you, you looked hot." He snorted from laughing so hard. "Blaine. Earth to Blaine. Are you there?"

Blaine was regaining his senses and took a deep breath. "Kurt, you look gorgeous." Kurt blushed. "You should not be allowed in public looking that good." Blaine crossed the room to Kurt and grabbed him around the waist and kissed him deeply with a groan. Pulling away from the kiss he whispered in Kurts ear. "I want you right now. Wish we had some alone time."

Kurt whispered back to Blaine. "Puck promised to help us out with that." With a huge grin, he motioned to the door. "Let's not get in trouble our first day in Europe." Blaine took note and wanted to make sure to talk to Puck sometime today. This would resolve any issues he had with accomplishing is plan.


	33. Sights to See

**To my lovely readers and followers... This is a really long Chapter. I originally planned it as 1 chapter then it took on it's own life as I wrote it. I thought about splitting it up into 2 chapters, but decided against it. So, here is a treat for you. VERY LONG Chapter.**

**I always welcome reviews and suggestions. I hope you like how it turned out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Sights to see.. **

Everyone was loaded on to the bus and headed to their first stop. Kurt was a little worried about the trip. They were told that there would be parts of the day where they would have to go as a group, but that they would have a lot of free time to explore on their own. There was a requirement that if they explored the city on their own, that they must travel in at least pairs. He hoped that Blaine and he could take advantage of this time.

On the bus, Dean Royce explained how the first day would go. "Okay everyone, please listen up. Our personal tour guide will be completely at our disposal. He was hired by our benefactor to assist us. Because of him, we are able to afford you free time to explore the city. If you have questions about how to get someplace or when to go, you should consult him."

"Hello! Bonjour! My name is Stephan and I am at your disposal for the entire length of your trip. I want to tell you about how we will be handling this trip."

Blaine and Kurt were seated near the back again. "Are you ready to enjoy Kurt? This is the best way for us to decide where we really want to go back to. I like that they set it up this way. So, we get to at least stay for a while everywhere, but the places we really want to spend more time at, we can do it on our free time."

Stephan began his speech. "We will visit a few of the most famous attractions each day. I promise you to have some free time at each place we visit, but the best part is that if you really want to explore more, you can do it during your free time. I can help you determine transportation or walking distance if you need." Stephan provided everyone with his phone number in case they had trouble finding something at a later time, or if they needed any type of help. Since he was hired solely by Dalton, he was available 24 hours a day and stayed with them at the hotels during their visit. "I work for Mr Payne, who so kindly provided for this trip for all of you, so please do not hesitate to call me as needed."

"No way. This guy is an employee of the guy who paid for this entire trip? That is crazy Blaine. He must be loaded to do this for all of us." Kurt was excited beyond control. Blaine was totally taken by the excitement that he saw in Kurt's eyes. "You're staring." Kurt blushed.

"I can't take my eyes off of you baby. You are so beautiful when you are excited like this." Blaine's grin was huge.

Wes popped his head over the back of the chair. "Who is going to be watching you two? Finn?"

"Wes, that's not fair. Just because Kurt is my brother does not mean that I am in charge this whole trip. As it is, I have to deal with these two trying to get some in the house all the time." Blaine flashed a look and grin at Finn.

"Your imagination is so vivid Finn." Blaine was trying to distract everyone from Finn's comments.

"One word Blaine. Xbox. You bailed on us get dirty with my brother." Finn laughed at the fact that he outed them in front of everyone.

Kurt's diva came out. "Finn Hudson, I would swear that you were jealous of Blaine." He flashed a huge smile to Blaine that earned him a kiss from Blaine, chaste as it was, it was still a kiss from his super gorgeous boyfriend.

"We are going to stop this morning at The Louvre and then Notre Dame Cathedral before we come back to our hotel which happens to be walking distance to Champs Elysee and the Arc De Triomphe. We will be visiting some of the hottest attractions in Paris tomorrow before you perform at a local secondary school here in Paris. Dinner is being provided tonight and tomorrow night, but your third and last night in Paris will be on your own." Blaine knew he would have to spend some money to get what he needed, but he would do anything to make this perfect for Kurt. He soaked in the sight of Kurt who was now looking out the window and listening to the guide. It was time to put his plan into place, starting with a discussion with Puck and then Blaine hoped that Stephan would be able to help him pull this off.

Kurt must have felt a set of eyes on him as he turned to see Blaine staring at him. "Hey. Something wrong?"

"No. On the contrary, something really, really good." Blaine looked a little misty eyed.

Kurt reached out to hold his hand. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"My surprise, baby." Blaine gave Kurt the huge grin that always melted Kurt's heart to the point of hurting. "I love you." Blaine leaned in and their lips met, molding perfectly together. Blaine could feel it in his heart that they were perfect for each other and this was the next step for them. It was logical and he hoped that Kurt would agree.

"Should I be excited."

"Definitely. I told you we would make some unbelievable memories this summer and I always keep my promises."

"Then I will be excited." Blaine swore that the blue in Kurt's eyes got bluer in that second.

The bus came to a stop and the guide directed them to remain seated until he came back. "I think they are going to take us to the most popular art pieces here. I hope they give us time. What do you want to go see during our time here?" Blaine had been here before, actually several times. "I have been here before and I have a few favorite places to go, but I want to do whatever you want to do."

Stephan jumped back into the bus at that moment. "Okay as you leave the bus, please take one of these badges and put it around your neck. You will need this the entire time we are in the museum. I will be guiding you to a few items in the museum that are the most popular, then you will have time on your own to explore the museum. We will meet right at this spot to head to our next stop. Chaperones, will you keep the entire group together until we split up?" Stephan stepped off the bus and waited for each person. Dean Royce and Mr Shue were marking off attendance.

Kurt was in awe as they made their way to the entrance of the building. How long had he waited to see this with his own eyes. Rachel and Finn moved toward Kurt. "Dude, this is totally awesome. Kurt, you will have to seriously tell me what we should go see while here. You having fun?"

"Yeah Finn. Did you see that they actually put Blaine in a room across the hall from me?" Blaine saw that Kurt was pre-occupied with his brother at the moment, so he made his way to Puck.

"Puck, I need your help."

Puck let out a laugh. "Blaine, you can't possibly need to get in Kurt's pants yet. We have only been in Paris like 4 hours. Get your hormones under control."

"Funny, Puck. I'm serious. I have something that I need to do." Blaine lagged back behind the group to explain to Puck what he needed help with.

"Dude, that is totally cool! I am on board." Tonight after room check, we can make that work.

"Puck, I owe you for this. I need to get back before Kurt notices I'm talking to you. He will figure something is up." Blaine shook Puck's hand and made it back to where Kurt was. He started a conversation with Wes and David who were right behind Kurt, Rachel and Finn. Kurt had not noticed that he was gone at all.

Stephan advised the group that he would take them to the see the Venus de Milo sculpture, Mona Lisa, Wedding Feast at Cana and Madonna and Child at which time they would be free to explore on their own. They would be given the time to meet at their last stop together.

"Venus de Milo, as sculpture of Aphrodite, was sculpted around 100 BC. It was found on the Greek Isle of Milos which is where it was named from. Discovered in 1820, the sculpture is from marble and is about 6 ½ feet tall." He went on to explain some of the history of finding the sculpture. They proceeded to see the Mona Lisa. It was really crowded, but none the less extraordinary. It took a while for everyone to get close enough so that they could really see it, but as soon as they made their way, they went to see the 2 paintings as promised by Stephan. "It is 10:30 right now. We have until 12:15 and will be going to restaurant for lunch. So you will have almost 2 hours."

Kurt was antsy by this time. He loved both the Warblers and the New Directions, but wanted to steal some time with Blaine now. "Can we go on our own away from everyone Blaine? I just want to have some time with you here in this unbelievable place."

"Me too." Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and let Wes and David know that they will meet up at the meeting place later. Blaine and Kurt smiled because a mixed group of Jeff, Nick, Quinn, Mercedes, Lauren and Puck headed off together. It was nice to see that everyone was becoming friends. "Check out the groups."

It made Kurt smile too. "I like that our friends are starting to really become friends. It would be so great if we could actually do things all together instead of with your friends or my friends all the time. They would be our friends." Blaine's chest tightened as he heard what Kurt really meant. He was equating their friends to themselves. They were mixing 2 lives into one and the comfort of doing it was beautiful.

"Where is your heart's desire in the Louvre? I've been here a few times in the past, so I will follow your lead." Blaine surrendered his heart and his hand at the same time.

"Let's go look at all the paintings they used in The da Vinci Code first, then I just want to wander and just see things with you. I don't really care at all as long as I'm with you." Kurt just loved that he was finally in Paris with Blaine. It was more than he ever dreamed of. "I want you so bad Blaine. I'm not sure how much more I can take if we don't get to be alone and I mean alone."

"I'll talk to Puck to see what we can work out." Blaine already knew his plan.

The Louvre was incredible. Kurt got to see the Salon Carre where the movie was created walked all through the Grande Gallerie. They stopped at so many pieces and talked about them. Sometimes Kurt made comments about the religious aspect of all of it, since he was not a religious person, but he wanted to hear Blaine's thoughts. They held hands freely as they moved from room to room. "Let's start heading back, I want to look at the pyramid from underneath and then go outside and look at it." Blaine with map in hand, led Kurt through a maze of rooms. "I hope I get to come back here and discover more of this place. There is so much to look at and we only saw a small piece of it."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug and kissed him on the forehead. With their noses touching, Blaine placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. With their eyes closed they could feel each others breath just inches away. "I promise to bring you back here as many times as you want to come back."

They gazed up at the pyramid underneath. It was a sunny day and it was spectacular. Kurt wanted to get pictures outside to remember the time they spent here. When they got outside, Wes and David were there talking to Finn and Rachel. "Finn, take a picture of me and Blaine please and I should get one of you and Rachel after." Blaine ended up getting Finn and Kurt. It seems that this became a gathering place and ended up getting almost all the Warblers and New Directions in a picture together and the groups separately.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"I'd enjoy walking on hot coals as long as I was with you." Kurt could not think of a better place to be.

They had an entire Café reserved overlooking the Seine and the Pont Neuf. Everyone broke into groups of 4 to sit and eat. Blaine and Kurt sat with Wes and David. Luckily, they were able to get a table outside to enjoy the day. It was nice to sit and just talk. "So, are you two lovebirds enjoying yourselves?" Wes always knew how to kill a moment.

Blaine remained cool and collected and pretended it didn't bother him. "As a matter of fact Wes, we are enjoying ourselves. Thank you for asking." Kurt blushed. Blaine changed the subject. "Where is practice going to be today?"

"We are practicing in the banquet hall at the hotel. We have it reserved for all 3 days, but we aren't going to practice tomorrow at all. We are practicing this afternoon as soon as we get back to the hotel and then we have dinner. If we don't get it right before dinner, we will have to practice for a while after dinner. It will end up eating into our free time."

Blaine did not like the sound of that considering his plans. Room check was at 11:00 every night. They made room check late to give everyone time to sightsee on their own. "I need to hit the bathroom. I'll be right back." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and headed into the café. He was looking for Stephan and found him inside sitting with the Royce's, Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury. Blaine asked to speak with Stephan. "I need to get reservations at the Jules Verne and I am willing to pay for them and a window seat."

"That is a tall order… uh…"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I know it is, but I really need them. I suppose I could call in a favor if you can't get me in."

"A favor? If you have a favor Blaine, I highly recommend it at this late in the game. You know that people make reservations months in advance there." Stephan was being completely honest. "However, let me see how far I can get with Mr. Payne's help. May I ask who your parents are in case Mr. Payne would like to know?"

"It's probably more who my grandfather is than my father, Stephan. My father is Jack Anderson Jr. He heads up a law firm in Ohio, but my Grandfather Jack Sr. is works in international law and a few other things he dabbles in. I just would rather not get them involved if I don't have to. Again, I will pay to get this."

"Blaine, give me your number. I will let you know later or tomorrow. You want this for Saturday night right? I think this will take a miracle."

Blaine smiled. "I believe in miracles Stephan." Blaine returned to the table as their food was arriving. "Miss me?"

"Terribly." Kurt was being sarcastic, but Blaine could care less. "What do you want to do for dinner on Saturday? Stephan said we have that night free."

"let's get through lunch and practice. We can talk about it later." Blaine did not let on what he had planned. They all enjoyed their lunch just talking and laughing. Wes was making fun of Jeff who got lost in The Louvre. He was walking along and didn't realize that everyone turned when he kept going straight. He was frantic when they found him.

From 5 tables away Jeff heard everyone making fun of him. "I can't help it that my sense of direction is terrible. Besides, I didn't mistake a woman in a painting for a man. I thought the giveaway would have been her boobs, but maybe you haven't ever seen any."

"Jeff, there are women present." Blaine was trying to quiet everyone down. He stood up and in Blaine's charming way he apologized. "New Directions ladies. I would like to apologize for Warbler Jeff's vulgar mouth. He is obviously not used to being a gentleman around you beautiful ladies."

Kurt smiled because Blaine had always been the charmer. He was so polite. It was how he met Blaine there on the stairs. He nicely stopped to talk to the new kid and offered to show him around. Blaine ended up being more than just a pretty face and a polite and debonair man.

People started milling around in the café and outside of it. Taking pictures along the Seine. Blaine and Kurt were walking and Rachel took a picture of them. It was a beautiful picture. They had just been walking hand in hand talking and smiling and Blaine stopped to look directly at Kurt. He had just started to lean forward to kiss Kurt with a huge grin on his face. Kurt was smiling brightly back at Blaine. She snapped the picture and decided that she would save it for something special for them.

The bus made its way back and they all loaded to go to the Notre Dame Cathedral. Stephan shared some facts on the way to get dropped off there. What was most important to mention was that it was a Roman Catholic church and we were to treat it as a church. He reminded that they have regular masses and while there are millions of visitors to the church every year, it is still a place of worship for people. He warned that if we wanted to take the steps to the tower to make sure we had enough time. It was 2:00 and we would need to leave for the hotel at 4:00. If anyone was interested, you could also stroll across one of the bridges to the Latin Quarter or take a walk down along the Seine.

"Let's go in and look at the church, but I really don't want to go up the tower Blaine." Kurt had his sights set on a stroll along the Seine and a visit to the Latin Quarter where they had lots of book shoppes and cafes.

"Good choice, sweetheart. We can come back a little later and take a stroll along the Seine or go to the Latin Quarter. Whichever, or both! We could get some coffee and dessert at a café later tonight." Blaine would accommodate anything Kurt wanted to do. This was going to be a big night regardless.

They spent about ½ hour in the cathedral and then opted to walk along the Seine for a while. "Blaine, Let's go there tonight. Will any of those shops be open? If not, can we try to go over there now?" Blaine laughed because Kurt was excited and it showed in his body and eyes.

"Let's go over to the Latin Quarter." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him across the bridge. They started to wander through the shops and cafes stopping sometimes to look at something. This is what it was all about to Kurt. This was perfect. They walked together hand in hand and didn't worry about people. The kissed, they held hands, they smiled, they went into stores together.

"Blaine, this was such a great idea. Thank you for inviting us to come with you guys." Kurt's heart was overflowing with love and he could feel that familiar pain in his chest. Blaine recognized this look and immediately pulled Kurt to his waiting lips. He brushed his tongue along Kurt's lower lip and Kurt parted his lips to allow Blaine entry. He was hungry for Blaine's tongue. Blaine sensed that Kurt had a need. It had been since home that they had been able to share a real kiss. Both tongues intertwined in that familiar dance of their tongues each exploring that familiar warmth of the others mouth. Kurt whimpered into the kiss and pulled away. "I want you. I feel like I'm dying inside every moment that I can't touch you Blaine. Why do I feel like this? It actually hurts not to be able to touch every part of you when I want to."

"I know how you feel Baby." Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's heart. "I feel it too. I can't stand not to be able to be alone. I promise we will have some time soon." Kurt had no idea that soon was only hours away.

They made their way back to Notre Dame where people were starting to gather. The bus would be there soon. Attendance was taken and they headed back to the hotel. They would be able to see quite a few more places tomorrow, but right now they needed to practice.

After dinner, which was at an unbelievable restaurant located right on Champs Elysee, Kurt and Blaine decided to go back for a walk on the Seine. It was still only seven o'clock. They had 4 hours to room check. Both boys had a need to be alone. "Kurt, I need to go talk to Wes, David and Thad for minute. I'll be right back and then we can go."

"Go on, I want to chat with Rachel Finn and Mercedes too." Blaine disappeared toward the back of the restaurant.

"Kurt, what do you and Blaine have planned? I think a group of us are going to just walk around here tonight. There are so many things to look at. We were thinking of window browsing." Mercedes knew that might pique Kurt's interest.

"I think we are going to go back to the Latin Quarter and walk along the river. We just want to be alone on our first night."

"Sounds romantic." Rachel was a whore for romance too. Kurt had a few connections with Rachel. First, their love of Finn. Of course a different kind of love, but nonetheless love. Second, they both thought Blaine was an excellent kisser, which he was. Thirdly, the love of broadway musicals. Lastly, romance. "You must tell me how it is. Maybe Finn and I will do that tomorrow, but probably only if you suggest it." Well if that wasn't a hint, Kurt didn't know what was.

Kurt grinned widely. "If it is beautiful, I will make sure that Finn takes you there. Somehow, I would be surprised if it wasn't just out of this world. I'll let you know later, or tomorrow."

Blaine was toward the back of the restaurant. "Wes, David, Thad. Can you come with me?"

"What's up Blaine?" Wes was always the first to speak.

"Nothing. I just need you guys to stand by me when I talk to Stephan. Kurt thinks I am talking to you guys about something."

Thad laughed. "Blaine, I wish I knew you were this romantic before. I would have made sure you were never allowed to date. This stuff you plan makes all the rest of us look so bad."

Wes laughed. "You should have seen him on the plane with Kurt sleeping over the top of him. Blaine is hopelessly in love." Wes, David and Thad laughed loudly at the visual that Wes gave them. "So now what are you doing loverboy?"

"You are welcome to listen, if you so desire. I wouldn't want to make you guys feel bad about how you treat your girlfriends, so listen at your own risk." Blaine proceeded to the table with Stephan and the chaperones. "Hi Stephan, any success?"

"Well, Mr. Anderson, your family name carries amazing weight with it, doesn't it?"

"I didn't intend on using it." Blaine looked on with a bit of annoyance on his face.

"Oh, I didn't use it. All I needed to say to Mr. Payne was that one of the Warblers would like a miracle. How do you suggest I handle it? He asked which Warbler, I responded and within 5 minutes he called me with a special confirmation that you should provide when you get the restaurant elevators." Stephan handed him a piece of paper and then crossed his arms in front of him as if looking for an explanation.

Mr. Shue looked at Blaine in a bit of shock. "Who are your parents?"

Blaine did not have the opportunity to respond. Stephan smirked. "Oh, you mean grandson of the New England Patriot majority owners, grandson Mr Jack Anderson Sr. who is also a principle partner of 'the largest', not just any, but 'the largest' international law firm in the world. Blaine is also son of Mr Jack Anderson, who Blaine says is a lawyer and failed to leave out that he is a partner in one of the largest litigation firms in the US. He is the sole heir to all his grandfather's and father's fortune. So, Mr. Shue, Blaine is really no one special. So not special that Mr. Payne took care of this himself." Stephan was laughing. "You could have expressed how important your family was, you know. It would have made it easier from the beginning.

Mr Shue's mouth hung wide open. "Does Kurt know all of this?"

"Mr. Shue. It's not important. What's important is that I love him and he loves me for who I am, not who my parents are."

"But you know that Kurt is really sensitive about things, Blaine. When are you planning on telling him who you are?"

"Mr. Shue, I am simply Blaine Anderson. My parents don't define who I am. So, I am rich. Who cares?"

Wes leaned in. "Umm, rich doesn't really describe you properly Blaine. Mr. Shue may have a point about letting Kurt in on knowing that you are heir to millions. Or to be more exact hundreds of millions." Wes gave him a knowing look.

Mr. Shue shook his head. "Hundreds of millions? This is kind of important to share with him if you two are serious."

"Listen everyone. I will. I will tell Kurt everything about my family in time. It's just not important to our relationship." Mr. Shue disagreed, but it was not his place to share this secret. "I need to go or Kurt will think something is up. Thank you Stephan and please pass on my thanks to Mr. Payne." Blaine put the whole conversation out of his mind. This was unimportant to who they were as a couple. Kurt didn't need to know about this right now. It wasn't Blaine's money anyway. He was going to make it on his own just like his grandfather did and just like his father did.

Kurt's face lit up as Blaine came into view. "He's baaack." Rachel commented as soon as she saw Kurt's eyes light up. "Kurt, you are so lucky to have found him. Have fun tonight."

"See ya later Bro." Finn, Rachel and Mercedes made their way out of the restaurant.

"Hi, my love." Kurt still blushed whenever Blaine called him that. It always made him feel like the girl in the relationship, which was not far from truth, but Blaine liked boys and he was most definitely all boy in all the right ways. Who cared anyway. It wasn't like he didn't love fashion and reading Vogue magazines.

"I missed you. It felt like you were gone forever. What on earth did you have to talk to the council about."

"Nothing really. Just wanted to be clear on a few things that I was singing." Kurt thought that was strange, because usually they let Blaine have all creative authority. It didn't matter what Blaine's answer was because Kurt really didn't care, he just wanted Blaine here with him. "Let's go, I am going to take you on the Metro." Blaine flashed his trademark grin that melted Kurt.

Kurt wondered how Blaine knew his way around this city so well, but they easily made their way back to Notre Dame Cathedral. From the Metro entrance, Kurt was met with the site of the Cathedral totally lit up. It was more beautiful at night. "Blaine, this is more beautiful at night. It was nice during the day, but there so much more detail to it at night." They made their way to stand in front of it and gaze up. Blaine led them to the riverside.

They continued to walk hand in hand along the Seine. They were in their own world that consisted of only Blaine and Kurt. It was the bubble that they never felt uncomfortable in. They could often lock out the rest of the world in these times. They talked easily about the day and the beauty of Paris. With their fingers entwined together, they could just be Blaine and Kurt. It was nice to finally be totally alone. No friends to interrupt or make comments, even though the comments were out of friendship and love for the couple.

"Blaine, it still feels like a dream to be here with you. A few weeks ago I thought you would be gone and I would be pining away in my bedroom in Lima while you were here doing this."

"Kurt, I told you that I wouldn't leave you this summer. This is our summer. I wouldn't be here without you. I would be back in Lima in your bedroom with you." Blaine smirked. "For some reason, that's sounds more appealing right about now, since it may be totally impossible for us to be alone during this trip."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything, right?" Blaine looked very thoughtfully at Kurt. "I promise to never lie to you."

"How do you know Paris so well? I mean, I know that you have been here quite a few times and I know that you family has money, but you seem to know it like you've lived here."

"Technically, I have lived here. My family would spend summers here when I was younger. So, I do have close ties to this city. My grandfather still has a place here."

"So, I know that they are lawyers. They must be really good at what they do to be able to spend summers here. I haven't met them and you say they are always busy or traveling."

"It's funny that you are asking about this now." Blaine got very serious. "Come here. Blaine led them to sit along the water. I love you Kurt. You know, you complete me right?"

"As you complete me." Kurt's eyes were getting misty. He felt like there was going to be a huge confession, like Blaine would never be able to commit to this relationship. Or worse, he is leaving soon. This was not the first time he questioned meeting his parents, he knew they were busy.

"Let me get this out before you say anything. My parents … and grandparents are very busy people." Blaine shook his head and let out a sigh and a laugh.

"You can tell me Blaine." Kurt looked worried.

"Kurt, you are worried. This is really nothing to be worried about."

"As long as you aren't leaving me."

"Not unless you send me away."

"That will never happen."

"Good then here is the deal about my parents. Don't freak out."

"Are they murderers or something? Or Anti Gay rights lawyers?" Blaine had to laugh at that one.

"No, nothing that bad. My parents love me. They know I am gay and they know about you. They struggled a long time ago with accepting me at first, but over time, they realized that they would love me now matter who I loved. They are busy because my dad owns one of the largest litigation firms in the country."

Kurt 's mouth flew open in shock. "Like how large?"

"Like maybe top 3 largest? Which is why they travel so much. The original office of his firm was in New York City. They came to Ohio to oversee the opening of another office, but liked it so much. They thought it would be a good place to raise a family, so they stayed and he ran the firm from there." Blaine took a deep breath before the next confession.

"Okay, so you're really rich." Kurt looked like he was trying to take in all this information like it wasn't a surprise.

"No. My parents are…. And so are my grandparents. My grandparents, or shall I say my grandfather. Well, he was a founding partner and still managing partner of the largest international law firm in the world."

"Oh my God, Blaine. How could you forget something so important to tell me?"

"Well, I didn't forget. I just really didn't think it was important to our relationship. I Love you and you love me. Why should it matter that I have really rich parents.?"

"I'm not sure I can handle much more." Kurt was trying to take in all the information that Blaine was all of a sudden sharing with him.

"One more thing. My grandparents are majority owners of the New England Patriots."

"So you are basically like a really, really, really rich kid. Silver spoons and everything." Kurt looked sad.

"Why are you sad? Yeah I'm rich, but I'm still the same person. I'm Blaine Anderson that loves Kurt Hummel."

Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine and placed it in his own lap. "How rich Blaine?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, apparently it does or you would have told me about all of this before. How rich Blaine?" Kurt sounded resigned.

"I don't know exactly, but definitely hundreds of millions." Kurt looked at Blaine and burst into tears. He stood up and started running. Kurt had no idea where he was going, but he kept running. He had to get away. He couldn't take it any longer. There could only be one reason for Blaine to hide it from him and only one reason he never met Blaine's parents. Kurt found crowds of people around Notre Dame Cathedral and ran straight for them. He needed to get away. He needed to be away from Blaine. He knew he could lose him in the crowd easily.

"Kurt!" Blaine was yelling after him the entire time. "Please wait. Please stop."

Kurt got away and made his way across the river. He had no idea where he was at, but he could see the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre so he just walked toward them. He found a park bench and just sat down. He was finally alone, like he felt he was destined to be. Kurt could finally break down. With his face in his hands he sobbed with big tears dampening his hands. He felt so alone and so lost for the first time since meeting Blaine. How could he let his love for Blaine go? Surely it would have happened sooner or later. Blaine would have to leave him.

Kurt didn't even know where to go. He pulled out his phone to find text messages from Blaine. He ignored them.

**Kurt: Finn, can you tell me what our hotel address is?**

**Finn: Kurt, where are you? Are you guys lost?**

Kurt knew he had to lie about it.

**Kurt: No, not lost. We are going to take a cab back and need the address.**

**Finn: Where are you? Maybe I can meet you.**

**Kurt: Along the Seine between Notre Dame and The Louvre.**

**Finn: let me find Mr. Shue and I'll get you the address.**

15 minutes later, still no response. 'Great' Kurt thought to himself. He may be spending the night here. Alone again. Kurt stared at the river feeling the tears flowing again. His heart hurt so much. Kurt began to clutch at his chest like the air was taken abruptly from him and he started to sob again. How did he get here. Everything was perfect an hour ago and now everything was wrong and it hurt so much. The pain in his chest was unbearable as the tears just kept coming. He tried so hard to make the pain go away, but the pain would not leave. Kurt bent over with his arms around himself trying to make it go away.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. A familiar loving hand. "Kurt. Why did you run away from me?" Blaine's eyes were red and Kurt realized why Finn didn't respond. In his haste, he never thought that Blaine would call or text him. "You scared me, baby. I thought you were lost and alone in this city. Please tell me what's wrong." Blaine pushed Kurt over a little and wrapped his arms around Kurt who was still crying. Kurt buried his head into his beloved's neck breathing in his scent hoping, if only for a minute, it would take all the pain away. How could he make it through the rest of the trip or the rest of his life without Blaine being his.

"At least I know why I never met your parents and grandparents. I'm sorry that I am such an embarrassment to you. I'm sure they expect so much more for you Blaine. I can't live up to your family. I'm sorry to be such a disappointing partner for you. Maybe you can find someone more presentable than me." So that was it. Kurt thought he wasn't good enough. He thought that was the reason Blaine had never introduced him to his family.

Blaine had tears in his eyes. "No, Baby. I love you. You are my forever, remember?" Blaine kept his arms tight around Kurt and kissed the top of his head. "That really isn't the reason you haven't met them. They know about you and they really want to meet you. Look at me. Please."

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine. Part of him wanted to believe everything he said. "I just… I just feel like I can't live up to your standards. Your parents will hate me. My dad owns a garage. I'm not like you."

"Kurt, you are better than me. You work hard for everything you have. You have a kind heart." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's chest over his heart. "Your smart, your funny, you have impeccable fashion sense, your beautiful, but most of all, you have my heart. You own it. You didn't buy it, you didn't steal it. You embraced my heart and I gave it to you because I wanted to. My parents know how much you mean to me." Blaine was crying. "You have to believe me, Kurt."

"I want to Blaine. I want to believe you, but how can you love me when you can have anyone you want. I mean anyone for God's sake. You are a multi-millionaire. I don't want anyone, I want you. For forever."

Blaine kissed Kurt tenderly on his forehead, then his nose and put his forehead to Kurt's. Tears were streaming down Blaine's face. "I couldn't breathe when you ran away from me. I can't breathe without you. It's like.. It's like you were taken away from me and my life was sucked away. You can't do that Kurt. Look me in the eyes and tell me what you already know."

Kurt was staring at Blaine and really saw the love in his eyes, but refused to believe it. "It just doesn't make sense Blaine. Now that I know all of this, we don't make sense. I'm so..so common compared to you and your family."

"Kurt, there is nothing common about you. You are the most unique and interesting person I have ever known. Tell me you don't see how much I love you. Tell me and I will let you walk away from me."

"I know you love me Blaine. I feel it when you touch me, I see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice. But…"

"There are no buts. You are stuck with me." Blaine laughed and that earned a laugh from Kurt. "There is more." Blaine half smiled.

"I don't think I can deal with anymore." Kurt was spent. He felt like he just won a battle.

"Well, I didn't want to be cliché, but here we are sitting in this beautiful city right here along the river. You look so beautiful in the night sky. I hoped the whole time during packing, you wouldn't find this or catch me looking at it." Blaine reached into his pocket to pull out a box in Tiffany blue. "My parents know about you. They want to meet you." Blaine placed the small little Tiffany box in the palm of Kurt's hand.

"What is this?" Kurt was nervous. This can't be an engagement ring. They were too young for that.

Blaine didn't need to get on one knee. He didn't need to sing a song for once. Blaine needed one thing. "Kurt, I promise to be with only you. I want you to know that I want to marry you, but until the time that we can do that, I want you to wear this ring. This is a promise ring that I am giving you to promise to you that I will only love you, be faithful to you and never, ever take you for granted. I want you Kurt. You are the only one I will ever want. I know it and I feel it in every bone in my body and in every breath I take." Blaine took a deep breath. "Please say you'll accept this promise ring and be mine forever."

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. He slowly untied the pretty white ribbon draped around the beautiful Tiffany Blue box and opened it up. Inside was a titanium and sterling silver ring. Blaine reached in and pulled it out. He held it up to the dim light so that Kurt could see the inscription. B K - For Forever. Kurt gasped at seeing this. "Blaine" He couldn't get anything else out. Blaine took that as a yes and placed it on his right hand ring finger. It fit perfectly.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and took a breath as if to say something. Kurt filled the silence with "I Love You" and sealed it with a kiss.


	34. Nights with me

**I hope someone out there wants Klaine smut because you will get that this chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you so much to all my fans and all new alerts I got! You make me want to continue.**

**Here is our favorite Glee couple! Still wish I owned them, or at least one of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**Nights with Me…**

"I need to text Finn." Blaine pulled out his cell phone. "He was really worried about you and you know how much trouble I am in tomorrow morning when I have to face Finn."

"I'm sorry. I just-" Blaine cut him off before he started saying things to bring back the memories of the last 30 minutes. He wanted to forget that he thought Kurt was lost and alone in a city this huge.

"Shh. Let's not talk about this. Let's just think about the future, okay?"

**Blaine: Thanks Finn. You did a great job. I have Kurt.**

**Finn: Dude. I hope he is okay now. Did you talk sense into him.**

**Blaine: you know Kurt. It took a little bit, but I think we are great now.**

**Blaine: FYI.. I proposed to your brother. **

**Finn: What?**

**Blaine: I'll fill you in tomorrow**

**Blaine: gnite**

**Finn: I can't believe you are going to leave me hangin like this. **

"My love, we actually need to start heading back to the hotel." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. Running his fingers through Kurt's hair not caring about any objections, he pulled Kurt's head to him and brought his lips to Kurt's, their lips slowly moving against each other. Blaine parted his lips to suck on Kurt's lower lips eliciting a moan from Kurt. He grazed his teeth gently on Kurt's lip before plunging his tongue into Kurt's mouth hungrily. Blaine was so hungry as if he had not been able to kiss Kurt for the last month. He whimpered into Kurt's mouth licking and breathing into Kurt's, oh so, perfect mouth. What he would give to have that mouth on him right now. Kurt was almost crying from need also. Their tongues found each other and they were both trying to get as far into each others mouth as they could. Whatever they got was just not enough.

"I'm sorry I put you through that tonight. I can't believe you got me a ring Blaine." Kurt had tears in his eyes. "I feel so stupid."

Blaine saw the tears forming, "Please don't cry baby. You really need to trust me on some things. Okay? You know I would never hurt you."

"I know. I want you now. I wish we could somehow get some time together."

"Me too. We gotta go now, my love" Blaine let out a sigh because he didn't want the night to be over yet either. "It's will be time for room check before you know it. We can't get in trouble! I have so many plans for us this trip."

**Back at the hotel **

Kurt ran to Rachel and Mercedes room. His excitement was captured in his ridiculously high pitched scream. "Oh My God, girls. Look!" Kurt held out his hand to flash the ring he had just received.

"Kurt, what is that on your finger!" Rachel ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Don't even tell me that's from Tiffany's."

"It is." Kurt held up the box that he was still clutching.

"Let me see it." Rachel was holding his hand and brushing her finger across the cool metal on his ring finger. She had tears in her eyes. "It is so perfect Kurt. I am so happy for you."

Look at this. Kurt took the ring off for her to read the inscription. "I know this is just a promise ring, but I feel… I just feel like we are meant to be for forever." Tears were now rolling down his face.

Mercedes held the ring up to look at it closely. "Kurt, this is serious. Tiffany promise ring. He really, really loves you."

"I told you so." Rachel nodded her head.

"There's more to this story. I actually ran away from him before he actually gave me the ring."

"I know Kurt. Finn told me what happened." Rachel confessed. "Don't be mad that Finn told me please. But, it didn't tell anyone else. I figured you would tell anyone that you wanted to know."

"I'm not mad. But, you can tell Mercedes. Or, I could!" Still high pitched and excited. "Okay Cedes. Blaine comes from a family that has, like hundreds of millions to their name."

"What? You're kidding."

"He's not. His dad is partner in the like the biggest Law firm in the country and his grandfather owns a football team and the largest international law firm in the world." Rachel was beaming that her best friend, Kurt, had landed a rich hottie. Not that the money mattered to Kurt. He just loved Blaine for being Blaine.

"Wait a minute. Football, like NFL?"

Kurt laughed. "I have not freakin' clue. If the New England Patriots are NFL, then yes."

"Kurt! The New England Patriots are one of the best teams out there. They have won the Superbowl like 3 or 4 times in the last 10 years!" Mercedes was screaming now.

"I have no idea what that is, but I trust you." Kurt was bouncing with excitement. "Crap, it's almost room check time. I better go. I don't want to get in trouble."

**5 minutes later in Kurt and Puck's Room**

"Puck! I need to get in there!" Kurt was getting angry. "What could you possibly need to be doing in the bathroom for this long. And you better not be masturbating." Frustration set in "argh. I will never get to sleep if you don't come out of there. It takes me like 45 minutes to complete my facial moisturizing treatment."

Puck was annoyed by Kurt yelling, but he was doing this for Blaine. He sat on the sink counter reading a magazine all this time just waiting until room check. He needed Kurt in this bathroom pre-occupied if Blaine was going to get in there. He texted Blaine.

**Puck: Your boy is screaming at me.**

**Blaine: Thank You?**

**Puck: I love Kurt.. well not the same way you to. Like the brotherly way. How do you put up with him when he is all bitchy like this.**

**Blaine: Love makes you overlook the small things. **

**Puck: SMALL? He is throwing a tantrum right outside the door. He just accused me of masturbating in here.**

**Blaine: I will get you tickets to a Patriot's Game. I will even fly you and someone out there.**

**Puck: Huh. How is that possible.**

**Blaine: Oh I thought Kurt told you.**

**Puck: No idea what you're talking about.**

**Blaine: I'll tell you later. I have connections. Lol**

**Puck: Ok.. Oh Room Check is here. Text me when you guys are checked.**

A knock came at the door. Puck actually came out when he heard it. Kurt answered the door with a groan. "Hi Mr Shue. Yes, it is 11:00 and Puck has been in the bathroom since I came in the room doing God knows what. I want to go to sleep because we have a busy day tomorrow and yes we are here in our pajamas ready to sleep. SEE?" Puck just stared. He had seen Kurt mad before, but boy, when he was delayed with his moisturizing he was downright scary.

"Calm down Kurt. Puck, are you done so Kurt can use the bathroom?" Mr. Shue didn't really want to deal with Kurt either.

"I am now." Puck innocently answered. He smiled at Kurt with the most innocent looking smile he could muster up. "The bathroom is all yours."

"Finally. What on earth could you possibly have to do. It's not like you care about your skin or hair. Or even have hair. Forget it. I don't think I really want to know."

10 minutes later, Puck saw the text and opened the door for Blaine. "Dude, if we get caught, you so owe me."

"Jeff was cool with it too. Maybe you guys can watch a movie." Blaine smiled. "Where is he?

"Where do you think? In the bathroom." Puck whispered. "By the way, You are my hero dude. I gotta take some lessons from you on wooing the girls. Lauren always said she wanted wooing."

"Deal. I will help you out with that one."

"Thanks. Perfect." Puck tiptoed across the hall.

Blaine quickly spread out the 6 candles that he was able to get from the café and lit them around the room. He wanted to do more, but didn't want it to be obvious and get caught. He was ready. Kurt had to be almost done because it had been 45 minutes already. He stood just outside the bathroom door and knocked. "What now Noah. I mean, you already hogged the bathroom, what more could you possibly have to do in here. Control your hormones!" He opened the door and looked up to see Blaine. Kurt gasped. His heartbeat sped up immediately at the sight of his lover standing there in front of him. Blaine's eyes were dark and loving and lustful and hot. "Well, you don't need to control your hormones. I think I might like yours going a little bit wild." A huge smile took over Kurt's face. He jumped on Blaine wrapping his legs around his back. "I don't even care how you managed this. I've been dying every minute that I can't touch you."

Blaine carried Kurt into the main part of the room where it was lit by candle. Blaine put him down near the side of the bed. Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine. "It looks so beautiful in here. And I am in my pajamas. Something is just not right."

"You would look fantastic dressed in a paper bag." Blaine looked him over from head to toe, pausing briefly to notice the bulge making itself known in Kurt's pajama pants.

A tear rolled down Kurt's face. "I hate that I cry all the time. I'm sorry. I'm just so overwhelmed right now. After everything tonight. I just can't believe you chose me when you could have anyone you wanted. The whole world is at your picking." Kurt looked down embarrassed.

Blaine lifted Kurt's face to meet his. "I did not pick you. I found you. I found the piece of the puzzle that completed me. If I didn't go to Dalton and you didn't come to spy, I would have spent my whole life looking for you because you are the piece that completes Blaine Anderson. You are the only one. I came alive when I met you." Blaine moved so close to Kurt that his lips were brushing gently against his. Kurt was breathing in the familiar scent of Blaine and his breathing became shallow. "I can't think of anyone else on this earth that I would want to make love to me tonight." His eyes closed and there was no more distance between their lips any longer. Kurt kissed Blaine with a passion that he didn't even know he had. It came from the joyous words that Blaine was ready to give himself to Kurt fully and completely. Kurt was ready to make this the perfect night.

Blaine was on sensory overload. Everything was magnified 10 times. The evening was almost as planned. Outside of Kurt running away, it was perfect and Blaine wasn't lying, he wanted Kurt to make love to him. It was time. He was done being afraid because there was nothing to be afraid of. This was right.

Kurt was kissing him so intimately alternating between nibbles and licks. Every one pushing Blaine closer to the edge. Kurt peppered kisses down Blaine's jawline laughing as the stubble that had formed tickled his lips. "You are incredible Blaine." Kurt whispered into his ear tracing it with his tongue. Oh.. the sounds Blaine was making. Kurt might come from just hearing what he can do to unravel Blaine. Licking a line down his neck, Kurt felt a need to quickly remove Blaine's shirt. He wasted no time, grabbing it and lifting quickly and following with his own shirt. Kurt's intense need and desire to take Blaine was starting to take over. Kurt bit at the flesh on Blaine's collarbone and heard the gasp that escaped Blaine's mouth. Kurt, began moving down his chest licking at his nipples and taking them gently between his teeth. It was so erotic to see Blaine's nipple rise in response to what Kurt did. Kurt descended to his knees and pulled Blaine's pajama pants and boxers off in 1 movement. Pre-come was already present on his head and Kurt looked up at Blaine as he stuck his tongue out to lick it away before engulfing his full length into his mouth. Kurt could feel Blaine's cock at the back of his throat and knew how much Blaine was enjoying this.

Blaine fought against the need to thrust into Kurt's mouth. He wanted to last. "Kurt, if you don't stop that, this will be over before we get started." Kurt released him and returned to Blaine's mouth letting his tongue tangle lazily with Blaine's. Kurt's hands continued to caress every inch of Blaine's chest and back. Kurt reached to his own pajama pants to remove them before placing his hands firmly on Blaine's ass giving it a squeeze. He guided Blaine to the bed and eased himself on top of him completely covering Blaine. It was so much to take, Blaine was whimpering into each kiss. As their lips parted Blaine was sounding desperate. "Kurt, please soon, baby. I want you. I need you."

"Soon. Soon, Blaine." Kurt realized his lube was in the bathroom. "Sorry Sweetie, I have to get the lube in the bathroom." Blaine groaned at the loss of Kurt's warmth surrounding him. Kurt returned to see tears in Blaine's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous, but I know you will be great." Blaine looked so vulnerable in that moment.

"I promise we can stop if it hurts too much. I will be as gentle as possible and I'm going to warn you that the initial fullness is a little painful baby. I'll go slow."

Blaine nodded his head. Kurt squeezed the lube onto his fingers and spread it around the fingers on his right hand. Nipping at Blaine's hipbone, Kurt pressed gently through the muscle ring of Blaine's anus. "Uhhh .. Oh God Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath in and shut his eyes.

"Blaine, should I stop?"

"No. It gets better, right?" Blaine looked hopeful and still showed signs of excitement.

"Yes baby, it does. It really is amazing and I want you to experience it. I love you so much." All the while Kurt continued to move his finger in and out. Kurt added a 2nd finger and Blaine continued to deal with the discomfort until Kurt curled his fingers just a little bit and found Blaine's prostate gland and rubbed against it.

Blaine gasped at the feel of his touch and what it did to him. His eyes opened wide at the touch and he screamed. "Oh my God, Kurt" Blaine moaned while Kurt continued to slowly move his fingers in and out and every so often stop right on top of his prostate gland. Blaine was moaning and forgot about any pain associated with Kurt's fingers at this point. His brain was no longer focusing on anything more than what Kurt was doing to him. "Baby, please make love to me now." He whimpered at the last touch to his prostate as Kurt prepared his cock.

Blaine was on his back and Kurt pulled his legs up and held them up with his arms so that he could get the right angle. "Blaine, I'm a little nervous about hurting you." Kurt lubed his cock and positioned it just at Blaine's entrance. "I love you so much."

"Please Kurt. I want you so bad now." Kurt could see the need in Blaine's face. He pushed inside Blaine very slowly. It felt so tight as he moved inch my inch into Blaine's hot, tight ass. Blaine was moaning.

"Relax baby. You feel so good. Oh my God Blaine, this feels so good. You're wrapped around me so tight." Kurt couldn't even find the right words to describe the sensation of how it felt to be inside his lover.

Blaine wanted more. "Kurt, I need you to move. I want more of you." Kurt began moving his hips and felt his cock moving in and out of Blaine with ease. Blaine continued to adjust to the fullness of Kurt and was breathing heavy and moaning with each thrust. Kurt was getting more aroused by the second as Blaine started to move meeting Kurt's every thrust. "I love you, Baby. You feel so.. so.. Good inside me. I can't believe we are doing this. It is amazing."

Kurt grabbed a pillow to put under Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's cock and began pumping with the rhythm of his thrusts. Blaine had tears in his eyes from just the sensation and now Kurt was rubbing right against his prostate gland and he was losing his mind. "Ungh.. Oh.. Uh.. Kurt. Kurt. I am going to come baby. Oh My God. I.. Oh.. You.. are amazing. I love you. Kurt. Kurt. Baby." Blaine had lost it. There were no coherent sentences left in him as he came all over his stomach. The force with which he came was so strong. Kurt felt him tighten around him as he continued to thrust a few times more before letting out a groan and releasing himself deep within Blaine. Kurt dropped himself down on Blaine totally spent. Blaine had tears streaming down his face when Kurt looked up at him.

"Oh my God, Blaine. Did I hurt you baby?" Kurt had a look of panic on his face. "I'm so sorry." He wiped the tears from Blaine's face and kissed each of his eyes and his forehead.

"No Kurt. That was incredible. I just love you so much. It was almost impossible to handle all of the stimulation. It was absolutely beautiful." Kurt was softening inside Blaine and he knew he would have to pull out. He remembered the emptiness he felt the first time so slowly he pulled back and when he was completely out, he heard a groan from Blaine.

"Blaine. That was unbelievable for me too. You felt so good around me. I felt like we were made to fit together perfectly." Kurt settled on his side facing Blaine. He was playing with the curls on Blaine's head and holding his hand with the other. Blaine turned to face him and began caressing a trail down Kurt's side ending at his hip where he rested his hand and drawing circles with his index finger. Kurt was waiting for Blaine to speak hoping that he was okay. Kurt was sad. He was starting to feel like he did something wrong.

"Why do you look sad, Baby." Blaine noticed the change in Kurt's facial expression.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything for a few minutes now and I am worried that it wasn't good for you."

"Trust me Baby, it was good for me. Really, really good. You… You, Kurt, were perfect." Blaine had a huge grin plastered on his face. "You were right about it too. It hurt a little at first, but then. Oh my God, you rubbed up against my prostate and I couldn't even think. You, my love, are a wonderful lover." Blaine kissed Kurt softly pausing to breathe in the smell of Kurt's lotion and sweat. He felt so satisfied and loved and whole in that moment. This was the right time and person to take this beautiful step with.

"I love you." Blaine whispered and wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tightly. Kurt let out a sigh of content.

"I love you too."

They fell asleep like this and didn't wake up until the wake up call came at 7:00.


	35. See the Sights

**Thanks again to all my wonderful fans.. You make this so much fun to write. I hope I am able to get through Paris without too many monumental mistakes. I am finding that it's better for me to not be to detailed about the places they viist.**

**Please Review! I want to hear from you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**See the Sights**

The sound of the wakeup call was the last thing that Blaine wanted to hear this morning. He would have been happy to just stay here in the warmth of Kurt's arms. It was where he wanted to stay. Kurt groaned when he heard the wakeup call too. "Oh for the love of God. Can't we just stay in bed today?"

Blaine laughed because of all the things to do in Paris, staying in bed was not one of the things that Kurt should be doing. Blaine has been to Paris tons of times, but Kurt needed to wake up and sightsee. He knew that Kurt would regret not seeing all the sights on his list. "Come on Kurt. Time to get up and explore Paris."

"But, the best part of this trip was last night." Kurt blushed because while it was unbelievable sex, he was embarrassed to admit how much he liked it.

"Aww, baby, I definitely would put last night tops on my list of things we did in Paris, but there are so many thing you need to see yet." Blaine placed a single kiss to Kurt's lips and traced a line down his cheek with his thumb. "I need to get out of here and get ready. You need to get your beautiful self ready for today too." Blaine raised himself off the bed and retrieved his pajama bottoms and tee shirt. Kurt sighed already missing the warmth and smell of Blaine around him. He stared at Blaine's naked body as he moved around the room looking for his clothes that were strewn around the room from their lovemaking last night. He let out a sigh at the site of his naked body. Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "Kurt, if you keep looking at me like that, I won't ever get out of this room."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"No, it's not. I want you to see everything Kurt. I want to give you the world, but I will settle for seeing your eyes when you set them on the Eiffel tower today."

"I think I am seeing everything I want right now." Kurt grinned proudly at Blaine.

"I promise you myself later tonight, if you just stop looking at me like that."

"Fine then." Kurt resigned to going sightseeing today. "I suppose we should see all the sights of Paris."

Blaine peeked out the door and checked for any movement. There was none. "I already miss you."

"Not more than I miss you."

"I'll come get you in 1 hour." Blaine disappeared out the door.

Minutes later, Puck was back in the room. "You look like you had a good night." Puck gestured to Kurt's pajamas being thrown randomly throughout the room.

"Puck. I need to thank you for doing that for us. It really means a lot to me that you helped us."

"Dude. It's no big deal. I told you yesterday I would help."

Kurt still felt guilty. "You can use the bathroom first Puck. And, thanks again." Puck grabbed a few things from his suitcase and he disappeared into the bathroom emerging 20 minutes later in a towel. Kurt had gotten his pajamas back on in that time and was trying to be patient waiting for Puck to get ready. He now only had 40 minutes to get ready which would be close to a record for Kurt.

Blaine knocked on the door and Puck answered. "Hey Blaine.. You guys had quite a night, huh?"

"Thanks Puck and yes.. thanks to you." Blaine was most cheerful even though his ass felt like it had been tormented. Tight jeans were probably not the best choice, but he thought he should look good for Kurt today. "I am working on helping you woo your lady friend. I'm sure you know an Anderson keeps his promises."

"A Puckerman will take any advice that you have to give. Apparently, I misjudged your talents Mr. Anderson. Kurt seems quite taken by them." Puck smirked and stood aside to let Blaine enter. "Hmm.. did you hurt yourself?"

"Hurt? No." Blaine walked a little funny into the room and decided to leave the comment alone. It didn't warrant or deserve a response and he was still thankful that Puck was helping him out. "Kurt. Are you ready?" Blaine stood just outside of the bathroom door. He was not prepared for the site of his Kurt…. Yes. HIS Kurt. "Good God, Kurt. You look criminal. How the hell am I supposed to keep my hands off of you today?"

Kurt wore a huge smile knowing that he could turn Blaine on so easily. "What? This old outfit?"

"You are such a tease Kurt." Blaine liked it, a lot. Kurt knew how to show off his assets. All too well, really. It would take all the self-control in the world for Blaine not to touch him. Kurt was wearing super straight black pants that looked like he had to grease his ass to get into them. But, they sure hugged it in all the right places. Blaine could even make out the outline of Kurt's cock and that was not acceptable. No one was allowed to see it or think about it but him. 'shit' and there he went thinking about it. Kurt had a purple button down shirt tucked in and God, Kurt's waistline. His sleeves were rolled up a few times and he was wearing a thin tie wrapped loosely. Blaine was ready to pull Kurt by the tie and tie him to the nearest bed so that he could ravish his body. Oh my God. This was going to be torture.

"Blaine. Are you okay? You look like you are ready to kill your prey."

"Not kill, but eat yes, lick yes, fuck…most definitely." Kurt was blushing. He had never really thought of himself as attractive. At least not so attractive that men could lose all senses around him. "Kurt, I don't know if I can make it through the day without grabbing that perfect ass of yours. I can see you cock and I want to rub up against you. Christ Kurt. I need to stop looking and thinking."

"It's good to see that you can control yourself Mr. Anderson. In due time, you may have me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and moved into the hallway.

"I love you Kurt. I love everything about you." Blaine pressed Kurt up against the hallway wall and kissed him deeply. No time to think, he already had his tongue on Kurt's lower lip tracing the edges steadily with his tongue. Plunging his tongue into Kurt's mouth was like a little piece of heaven. Blaine could taste the remnants of Kurt's toothpaste, but he was overwhelmed at tasting that familiar mouth that somehow always held a hint of coffee. Blaine felt like he could devour Kurt right now if time permitted.

Kurt put his hands firmly on Blaine's chest and pushed him to an arm length distance. "I believe it was my boyfriend that said I needed to see the sights of Paris instead of spending it in my hotel room." Blaine groaned because he was being sensible when he said that. This was hormones taking over all of his sensibility.

"How do you do that to me Kurt? I sometimes can't even think straight when you are near me. Just a look or a flash of that smile completely makes me forget everything that I know. Crap. And today it's that body of yours." Blaine closed his eyes seeming to try and erase all images of Kurt from his memory.

"Let's go. I want to at least get coffee and toast before we leave."

"Okay." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they headed to the elevators to leave.

Stephan took his all too familiar spot at the front of the bus. "May I have a show of hands on how many would like to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower? Everyone except Lauren, Finn and a few Warblers did not want to. For those of you that don't want to go, we will find a spot on the 2nd floor to meet up at. We already have tickets so the wait should not be long."

"Finn, I need to talk to you." Kurt leaned across the aisle. "Did Rachel tell you about Blaine?"

"You mean the ring? Yeah. It's cool bro. I know Blaine really cares about you."

"So you didn't yell at him about last night?" Kurt looked relieved.

"No. I probably would have yelled at him regardless of what Rachel told me. So that's it?" Finn pointed to Kurt's finger.

"Yeah. It's from Tiffany's, check out the inscription?" Kurt took off his ring and showed to Finn.

"Dude. That is so cool. I am really happy for you?" Finn looked at Rachel who was really excited to see everything. She had more excitement in her eyes than a normal day, which was saying something. Rachel was preoccupied with listening to Stephan talk about the Eiffel tower The Trocadero. "Kurt can you help me?"

"Anything Finn."

"I want to do something for Rachel. I'm just not good with the romantic stuff. Can you give me some ideas of what she might like?"

Kurt smiled brightly because he knew what Rachel wanted. She wanted the romantic walk on the Seine. She wanted Finn to be romantic. He suddenly had the night planned for Finn. "I know exactly what you need to do. Let me talk to Blaine first and then I will let you know what my idea is."

"Thanks Kurt. You are a great brother. I know I don't tell you enough, but you are and I am lucky to have you."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Can you help me with something for Finn?"

"Anything Baby. Is there anything wrong?" Blaine looked somewhat worried.

"No, nothing like that, but Finn wants to do something romantic for Rachel. You started a trend, my most awesome romantic boyfriend." Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled. I can definitely help with that. I have an idea. We can do this at the Eiffel tower. The bus came to a stop and everyone got off the bus. Stephan advised that the group would be taking the elevator to the 2nd floor. "If you do not want to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, this will be where you will stay until the group returns. After the group returns, there will be free time and we will meet again at this same spot. We will discuss the meeting time after the group returns from the Eiffel Tower visit."

"Kurt, during free time, I want to make a stop that I think Finn will appreciate." Kurt smiled because Blaine was really starting to love Finn in a brotherly way. "He's your brother and a good guy. Rachel will love this."

They made the trip to the 2nd floor and Rachel was having a heated discussion with Finn. "I can't believe you aren't going to go to the top with me. How can you do this Finn?"

"Rachel, I have always had a fear of heights. This is hard enough for me, but I am doing this for you." Finn was desperate for her to understand. Kurt nudged Blaine to see what he could do to help this situation.

Blaine walked over to mediate the argument. "Hey guys. Are you okay?"

Finn was totally dejected. He really was at his limit of what he could muster the courage up to do. He had a real fear of heights. "Not really Blaine. I have a terrible fear of heights. I am dying right now being on the 2nd level. I am proud that I even made it this far."

"Rachel, perhaps you might give Finn a break since it is a proven phobia to have a fear of heights." Blaine was begging with his eyes for her to accept it. He didn't want Finn or Rachel's day ruined because he knew how much it would hurt Kurt to have his brother and best friend in a fight. "I will see to it that he makes it up to you." Rachel reluctantly accepted it.

At the top of the Eiffel tower, you could see for miles. "Blaine, this is beautiful." Blaine stood behind Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head against the side of Kurt's and placing a chaste kiss to his temple. "I can't believe we are here, together, me and you." The sun was shining and Kurt closed his eyes to soak in some of the sunlight. "Blaine, tell me one of your dreams for the future." Kurt turned his head with Blaine's face still right there.

"Okay. Keep your eyes closed and visualize what I tell you about. I am coming home from my job at Columbia Records. We live in New York City. You are a designer at Alexander McQueen. It's Friday night and we are meeting Finn and Rachel and maybe Mercedes for dinner. You are getting ready and you look fabulous as usual. You are definitely wearing the pants you are wearing right now. I look disheveled and less than spectacular next to you."

"Blaine, you look perfect to me. All the time."

"Shh. Let me finish. This dinner is special, though you don't know it. I order dinner for us. Rachel and Finn are happy and enjoying the dinner because they know what I have planned since I already told them. I order champagne and you question what the occasion is. I drop to my knee and propose to you. You accept my proposal with tears in your eyes as Rachel and Finn smile because they were invited to witness this most important step in our lives."

"Ooohh, I like that dream. I want us to be together forever Blaine." Kurt smiled with his eyes still shut, though Blaine saw the tears pushing against his eyelids. Blaine was admiring him savoring the thoughts that he just put into Kurt's head and the look of peace and love on his face.

"Well, now I have ruined it and won't be able to propose to you that way." Kurt opened his eyes and put on his pouty face.

"I still like that way."

"I know, but I will have to come up with something better than that now." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and temple and along his jawline. Rachel snapped a picture of them. She seemed to be so proud to be in the right place at the right time to get these timeless pictures of their love. Rachel decided that she would share them with Blaine. "I think we will need to head down soon, but I wanted to talk to about Finn's plans. What do you think if I get him to take her on the Seine back to the Eiffel Tower? She can see it at night. Here's the tricky part. I get them a horse and carriage ride from here to the hotel."

"Blaine, Finn would love that. Frankly, so would I." Kurt looked at Blaine so lovingly, Blaine thought he might melt.

"I have some plans of myself for us, my love. Just be patient." Kurt melted every time he heard Blaine call him "my love". It meant so much to him. He never thought he would have a boyfriend, let alone a "Love". That was reserved for those heterosexual friends that he had.

Kurt was giddy with excitement and it showed in the bright blue color of his eyes. "I can't wait to tell Finn."

"Patience, my love. Let me get it set up." Kurt wanted so much to be able to help his brother and his best friend. It was time to head back down to the 2nd floor. As soon as Rachel exited the elevator, she ran to Finn's arms.

"Finn, I wish you were there with me." She was sad about it.

Finn finally had the right words to say, which was not very often. "I can see them through your eyes when we look at the pictures tonight." Rachel kissed him with tears in her eyes. Finn had never said anything quite romantic. Kurt and Blaine watched as Finn hugged and kissed Rachel.

Stephan gathered the group. We will meet in approximate 2 hours at the meeting spot. Does everyone have a map of this area? I suggest that everyone visit le Trocadero which is just over Pont d'lena Bridge this way. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's go. It should only take a few minutes to settle this. I hope I can be convincing." Blaine dragged Kurt to the Carriage. "Wait here." Blaine walked up to the driver and talked to him in French. It only took Kurt and an extra $50 to get the driver to meet Finn and Rachel there at 9:30 for the 20-30 minute ride to the hotel. They were set. Kurt was so excited to tell Finn, but until they had to meet the bus, they wandered around the Eiffel tower looking for souvenirs and just sitting to chat.

"Blaine, we never talked about dinner tomorrow night. I think I heard that most everyone is going to either take the Metro or cab somewhere and wander around and eat at a café. What do you want to do? I'll kill you if you ask me what I want to do, because I truly don't care as long as it's with you."

"Well, my love" Blaine caressed the side of Kurt's face with his fingertips and Kurt sighed closing his eyes to enjoy the touch of Blaine's fingertips. Blaine watched Kurt melt into him. "I have dinner reservations already. I think you will like it. I have some plans for after dinner tonight too." Blaine smiled broadly.

Kurt opened his eyes and they were so bright blue. Blaine's chest actually ached at the sight and he took a deep breath at seeing them. His eyes harbored so much excitement. "Are you going to give me a hint?"

"No. That would spoil the fun." Kurt pretended to pout sticking his lower lip out and giving the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up. "And the pouting and puppy dog eyes will not work on me, Baby. You need to show some patience." Blaine chuckled. "Do you want some ice cream or we can find a café to get some coffee? We still have an hour."

"Let's find a café and get some coffee." They walked a short distance and Blaine ordered some type of coffee cake and they had coffee. Everything was just right between them. They talked with such comfort and never ran out of things to talk about. "How do we still have things to talk about after all this time?"

"I think it's because we can be open and express our opinions and views on things. Even if we don't agree, I know you will love me no matter what."

Kurt sipped his coffee. "Well, unless you tell me one day that you're not gay."

"Not going to happen." Blaine leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I like giving you blow jobs too much to ever be straight baby."

"Blaine, you can't say stuff like that in public."

"No one heard me."

"It's not that." Kurt had one of his arms folded down around his lap. "The visual gets me going. You know how I love those beautiful lips of yours."

"Hey guys. How did we know that you would be getting coffee?" Wes and David were walking up.

"Hey, do you want some coffee guys?" Blaine motioned for them to sit.

"Sure. We still have tons of time. Do you guys know where we go to next?"

"I have no idea." Kurt was wondering why they did not have the itinerary. "Wes, what time is our performance anyway?"

"It's at 5:00 and should last an hour total. Then we have a reception where we will meet and mingle with everyone before we have dinner. I'm not sure where dinner is? I don't know if we eat at the school or if they are taking us somewhere to eat. We never got the full details on it." Wes looked to David to help. David just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you guys want to come with us? We are going to walk over to le Trocadero." Blaine invited them.

"No. You guys need to be alone. Plus, we don't need to be around your sickening romance." David stated laughing loudly. "You guys are really starting to make everyone else look bad. So, in love and all that."

Wes punched David on the shoulder. "Just make sure we get invited to the wedding when it happens or I will never forgive you." David and Wes took off the opposite direction.

Blaine called the waiter and gave him some money and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's go, Baby!" Blaine paused. "Hey, wait a minute. I need to make a call. You need to sit over there. This is another surprise."

"Blaine! I can't take your surprises. You really don't need to wine and dine me. I think I have already lost my virginity to you several times." Kurt still obeyed and went and sat on a brick wall.

Meanwhile Blaine was on the phone. "Yes. This is Mr. Blaine Anderson. I need a car available to me at around 8:30 tonight. I don't have details. I will need flexibility of the driver and will call him as soon as we understand exact time and place."

"Certainly, Mr. Anderson. Elite limousine appreciates your business as always. Shall we expect your Grandfather to visit soon?"

"No sir, not this time. Thank you very much. Oh and can you have champagne service for the ride from Montmartre to our hotel?" Blaine thought, we never drink, but it might be nice to celebrate our relationship.

"And strawberries, Mr. Anderson?"

"Certainly."

"Who will be your company so that I may advise your chauffer? We know how you appreciate our personal service."

"It will be a Mr. Hummel, Jacque."

"Very well Mr. Anderson. Your chauffer will be Michel tonight. I believe you will recognize him when you meet him."

"Thank you Jacque." Blaine turned to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Okay. Let's go Baby!"

"What was that all about?"

"Oh. Nothing Special." Kurt notices the smile on Blaine's face. He knew it would be something special. "Come on nosey. You need to see the Palais de Chaillot and walk with me through the Trocadero Gardens. I am not letting you miss some of the highlights of Paris."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anyone?<strong>


	36. La vie en Rose

**Sorry for this being so short, but this was supposed to be part of CH 35 and I realized I already published it.. I guess this will have to do on its' own as a filler chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and to all the reviewers out there! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**La vie en Rose**

The bus picked them up several hours later and took them to an area near the Arc de Triomphe where they dined at a different restaurant for lunch. Blaine and Kurt sat with Rachel and Finn for lunch. Kurt still had to get a moment with Finn to give him the information for tonight. He was sure Rachel would love him for it. It would at least make up for him not taking her out alone last night and not going to the top of the Eiffel tower today.

Kurt had been nuzzling into Blaine's neck at the table while waiting for lunch to arrive. He whispered when Finn and Rachel were talking. "You need to get Rachel away so I can tell Finn about what we set up."

Blaine looked around for something that could get her distracted and away from the table. The food was taking a while as the party was so large. Blaine spotted a piano in the corner of the room. "Rachel, are you up for a song?"

"I am always prepared for a song." Rachel stood up to meet Blaine at the piano.

There was music sitting on the piano and Blaine flipped through songs to see if there was something he thought would suit Rachel. "How about a duet? We can each take part and then I would be happy to harmonize with you on this one, if you know it."

Rachel looked at the music and smiled brightly. "Of course I know this one. I even know it in French. My dad's made me learn it in French, though I have no idea what all of it means. I mean I know bits and pieces, but not all of it." They sat at the piano ironing out who would sing what parts."

**Back at the table:**

"Finn, we have a perfect night planned for you." Kurt was talking very high pitched like he does when he gets really excited. "Blaine will get you on the Metro and you will get off near the Eiffel Tower. He will give you exact directions so you won't get lost. Take Rachel along the Seine and be romantic, Finn. We can't do that for you, but I hope you can figure out the right things to say and do. After a sufficient time of strolling along the Seine, walk to the Eiffel Tower and give this ticket to the Horse and Carriage driver. His name is Charles. Blaine has already paid for everything, but you do need to give him a tip when you get to the hotel."

"Kurt, dude, this is unbelievable. How does Blaine even know all of this?"

"Well, the ridiculously rich Anderson family used to summer here in Paris. Blaine knows so much about the city. He paid for the carriage. Tip the man generously Finn."

"I totally owe you guys."

"Finn, you're my brother and Rachel is one of my best friends. I would do anything for you guys. I want you to be happy."

As Finn and Kurt shared a brotherly smile, they heard Blaine. "Attention Warblers, New Directions and other guests. We would like to sing a song and dedicate it to Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel. They happen to be the most awesome boyfriends to Rachel Berry and me and we are not surprised since they are brothers. Please enjoy our rendition of La vie en Rose."

_**Blaine:**_

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
>Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche<br>Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
>De l'homme auquel j'appartiens<p>

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
>Il me parle tout bas<br>Je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit des mots d'amour

_**Rachel:**_  
>Des mots de tous les jours<br>Et ça me fait quelque chose

Il est entré dans mon coeur  
>Une part de Bonheur<p>

Dont je connais la cause

C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie  
>Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie<p>

Et dès que je l'aperçois

_**Blaine:**_  
>Alors je sens en moi<br>Mon coeur qui bat

Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
>Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place<p>

_**Rachel:**_  
>Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent<br>Heureux, heureux à en mourir

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
>Il me parle tout bas<p>

Je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit des mots d'amour  
>Des mots de tous les jours<br>Et ça me fait quelque chose

_**Together:**_

Il est entré dans mon coeur  
>Une part de bonheur<br>Dont je connais la cause

C'est toi pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie

Et dès que je l'aperçois  
>Alors je sens en moi<br>Mon coeur qui bat

"Thank you!" Both Blaine and Rachel shouted it out. Food had just started coming out as they made it back to their table through the applause of their company.

"Blaine! I love you so much." Kurt pulled Blaine into a very strong hug.

"Kurt, I need to be able to breathe." Blaine laughed.

"That was unbelievable." Kurt turned to Rachel. "Totally beautiful."

Finn was smiling widely at Rachel. "Rachel, that was so awesome. You guys should sing that song this afternoon." Mr. Shue heard Finn saying that and he thought it would be a great idea. They are in France and it is a French Love Song. "Dean Royce, I am going to talk to the council about Blaine and Rachel performing that song at the concert."

Dean Royce agreed. "I am quite impressed with the performance that they gave. I think that would be satisfactory. Let me know what the Council decides."

Mr. Shue made his way to the Warbler council. "Wes, can I talk to you guys."

"No need Mr. Shue. We are working on fitting that song into our set. It might be nice to put it near the end."

"Let me know what we need to shuffle around to get it to work."

"Thanks Mr. Shue."

They were all excited about the concert this evening, but still had some sightseeing to do. Before they left the restaurant, Mr. Schuester announced that they would incorporate a 1 hour practice to include Blaine and Rachel singing La vie en Rose. Everyone was clapping loudly. They still had 2 hours before they would practice and their next stop was the Arc de Triomphe. They had just dined in its' presence and were going to walk over the learn more about it.

Stephan provided them with some history lessons on the Arc. "The Arc de Triomphe honors those who fought and died for France in the French Revolutionary and the Napoleonic Wars. The names of all French victories and generals are inscribed on its inner and outer surfaces. Beneath its vault lies the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier from World War I." He went on to discuss some of the historical events that happened here over the years which included some sad and happy historical events.

"From here, you may wander the streets along Champs Elysee and feel free to take pictures and look closely at the Arc. This is an amazing piece of history that you will love. Before everyone takes off, we will not be picked up again until we leave for the concert. I have written down directions to the hotel from here. Feel free to enjoy yourselves. There are many cafes and shopping nearby."

Mr. Shue chimed in. "Practice will be at 3:00 in the banquet room. We will leave enough time for everyone to get in costume. The bus will leave promptly at 4:30 for the concert. Please be ready on time."

* * *

><p><strong>I always welcome reviews, but please don't tell me this is short.. This was supposed to be part of CH 35.<strong>


	37. Performance

**This chapter came as a surprise to me as I was writing it. It was not intended to happen at this time, so don't hate me. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers and new alerts and favorites! I feel so happy that everyone it still liking this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

**Performance**

Practice got off to a rocky start and everyone was starting to think that they were never going to get it right. Eventually, it all came together. Everyone retreated back to their rooms to change into their costumes. New Directions wore black pants with purple tops and black ties. The girls wore matching empire waisted dresses. The boys were responsible for purchasing their own black pants and Kurt's were, well.. they were skin tight, just the way Kurt like to wear them.

**Showtime:**

The auditorium at the school was crowded with so many people. Dean Royce, Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury met with the Principal and the glee club director. There were employees of the company, family and friends out in droves. Not to mention, the glee club at this school was pretty large.

The Warblers opened up with I got a feelin', then straight into Raise Your Glass. New Directions came in as they were ending and began with Born This Way which led right into a solo by Blaine. He sang Bruno Mars, Just the Way you are. Kurt had never heard him sing that song and was so taken by it that he tearing up. This was followed up by Lucky with Same and Quinn singing. When they finished it was time for the Warblers again with their show stopper, Teenage Dream. The New Directions held their own with Loser Like me and Tik Tok. Which led to Candles with Kurt and Blaine and then the newly added La vie en Rose with Blaine and Rachel. This is where a pause in the show came and all New Directions and Warblers came on the stage.

Blaine was the spokesperson. "Thank you for inviting us to you school to share our music with you. We hope you enjoyed the songs we picked tonight. We are actually 2 separate groups form Ohio that have come together with the desire to bring some of our home to you. We are looking forward to hearing your songs and meeting all of you after the concert. Please enjoy our last 3 songs."

The 2 groups went to their positions on the stage for Don't Stop Believin, Dynamite and closed the show with Sing. They put on a great show considering how bad practice went.

The group traded places in the auditorium with the school's glee club and watched as they sang a lot of local music and some old French classic songs. To their surprise, the glee club had a few songs that they knew and the New Directions and Warblers couldn't help but stand up and dance with the music. At the end, the glee club invited them to the stage to help them sing a song together. They hoped that it would be okay since it was a song that everyone should know. They sang Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles. The New Directions and Warblers did their best with harmonizing and in the end everyone was holding hands with someone from the other glee club. This ended with a standing ovation.

The glee club director, Mr. Shue and Dean Royce all came on stage to talk to the clubs. There was so much noise with everyone trying to introduce themselves. Blaine and Rachel came to join the directors at the front with Gabrielle and Daniel joined them from the French glee club. The Director gathered each group up to discuss dinner and where it would be. As it turns out, it was a catered dinner that would take place in the courtyard at the school. When they got outside, there were rows of tables under strings of lanterns. All the tables had crisp black and white table cloths on them.

The directors asked that they mingle and sit with different people. Most of the table were banquet tables, so 8 people could sit at each table. Hors dourves were being carried around to all the people standing and some sitting a talking at tables. It was like a big party and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Kurt was not sure where he would sit tonight since Blaine seemed to be preoccupied with the French glee clubs captains. Kurt felt a little less than complete while meeting new people, but it did give him the opportunity to try out his French.

Kurt and Mercedes ended up together talking to two boys. One was Paul and the other Benjamin. Kurt smiled brightly as they asked him questions about school and classes and glee club. Mercedes chimed in that they had lots of competitions in glee club and that the director did this to teach life lessons to them. They showed such admiration for Mr. Shue. The boys said they wished they could do that in class and vowed to suggest it next class.

It was loud and they were trying not to yell, Kurt leaned in to tell them about the two clubs and how he had sang for both of the singing groups. Paul leaned in closely to say that he really enjoyed his singing of Lady Gaga and touched him gently on the arm. Kurt did not even notice the sparkle in his eye as he let his hand lazily trail along his arm. Blaine glanced over to find his other half, only to look over when Paul caressed Kurt's arm. He was stuck in conversation at the moment, but he could feel the anger starting to build in his stomach. Blaine was getting jealous until Paul repeated the caress a second time and Kurt took notice. "Could you please not do that?" Kurt's face was definitely annoyed.

Paul was a bit smug with his response. "Are you saying you don't like that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I don't like it." Kurt was not happy about this stranger touching him and trying to caress him as only his boyfriend could.

"But you do like me, right?"

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "Are you seriously that full of yourself?" Kurt asked him quite loudly that Mecedes noticed.

Blaine noticed Kurt tense at the second touch and could see the annoyance in Kurt's face. "I'm sorry Gabrielle and Daniel. I need to take care of something." He glanced to Rachel and Finn who were also there talking to them. He gave Finn a nod and he knew to keep an eye out for them. Finn looked over to where Blaine was headed and noticed Kurt's discomfort with the situation.

Blaine smiled widely as he walked up to the group. "Kurt, are you going to come sit with me baby?" He placed a kiss firmly on Kurt's lips.

Paul stepped back away from Kurt. " I am sorry, I didn't know you were with someone." Blaine further staked his claim on Kurt by entwining their fingers together.

Blaine cooly introduced himself. "And so, now you do. Hello, I am Blaine Anderson, Lead Vocals for The Warblers. And you are?" Blaine extended a hand out to shake.

"Very nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson. I am Paul Laurent." He smirked. "You Kurt, are full of surprises. I find you to be breathtaking." Paul was more high and mighty now. "You with your beautiful ass managed to claim the lead singer. I would not have guessed that you would be so experienced."

Kurt was taken aback by Paul's forwardness. He held Blaine's hand tighter. "Paul, listen, It was nice to meet you, but you are making me very uncomfortable. Let's just forget this happened and get on with the dinner." Blaine led Kurt away and back to their own table. Blaine had expected Kurt to sit with him. Dinner was brought out and was served buffet style so everyone started to get plates and line up for the meal.

Kurt was safe with Blaine and Finn flanked on either side of him. He put everything that had occurred behind him and was enjoying his current company. Daniel and Gabrielle were so nice and were excellent conversationalists. He was impressed with their overall knowledge of news around the globe. Kurt was entranced with his current company and did not notice that Paul was seething at his table just waiting for a moment. Paul thought to himself. _Well Kurt. You come out wearing clothes like that, you are asking for attention and you got it._

With dinner almost over, the waiters were serving coffee and dessert to everyone at the tables. After the unfortunate experience with Paul, everyone else Kurt met seemed to be very nice. Kurt leaned in to Blaine. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Will you be okay? Or do you want me to go with you?" Blaine's face showed concern.

"No you stay. You are really enjoying this conversation. I will be fine. I think Paul got the picture and he is sitting over there with some other people. Besides, there are tons of people around." Kurt really believed that Paul was in a deep conversation so he made his way inside to the men's bathroom. Wes and David had started to sing a song to thank everyone for a fine evening and it required the Warblers to join in. This included their lead singer.

Paul used this as an opportunity to follow his muse to the bathroom. "So you thought your boyfriend would be enough to make me go away? Too bad he is busy right now. It comes from being the front man of the group."

Kurt's heart started beating loudly because Paul was looking at him amorously. He started telling himself 'Kurt be cool. Just play along with it and he will let you walk by.' "Hey Paul, I think you are looking at it the wrong way. I'm sure you are quite attractive to many people, but I am spoken for at the moment and would appreciate it if you would respect my wishes and leave me alone."

"Ohh, and playing hard to get just gets me going more." Kurt thought.. This is all wrong. This is supposed to be a nice school event. He'd dealt with bullying by homophobes, but he was not prepared to deal with sexual advances from another gay boy.

The fear must have been showing in Kurt's eyes now. "Paul, I am not playing hard to get. I am truly spoken for. I am in love with Blaine."

Paul took a few steps toward Kurt, effectively boxing him into a corner of the bathroom. There was no way around him. Kurt was going to have to push him out of the way to get out. Paul was too big, he was as tall as Finn, but he was bigger. "Why don't you live a little Kurt. I would love to see the fire in those beautiful blue eyes of yours. Surely, you can appreciate that I like you."

"I would appreciate it if you would let me by." Kurt started to walk forward and push by, but Paul grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him back against the wall pinning both hands above his head. Kurt could still hear the Warblers singing and a tear managed to trail down his cheek. He wished he had not told Blaine he would be okay.

"Paul, please don't do this. I promise not to tell anyone if you just let me go." Kurt was now crying. He tried to knee Paul in the groin without luck.

"Why would I do that? I am so close to conquering that which was previously unattainable. I guess loverboy is still stuck singing with your friends." Kurt tried to pull his hands loose, but they were pinned high above his head and he pressed his body against Kurt's spreading his legs apart so that he couldn't get an angle on him. Kurt was defenseless. 'Please Blaine. Look for me baby.' Kurt willed him to hear.

What was he going to do? Paul changed his grip on Kurt's wrists to grasp with one hand and brought his other hand down to rub Kurt's cock over the fabric of his pants. "Stop! Please.. no!" Kurt was sobbing. Paul was not hearing. He was kissing Kurt's neck and rubbing trying to get an arousal out of Kurt, while Kurt tried to scream for Blaine. Sadly, they came out as muffled whimpers drowned out by the sobbing. This was not right. Blaine was the only one that was allowed to touch him like this. This dirty boy was touching him.

**In the Courtyard:**

The Warblers were singing as a thank you to the glee club for inviting them and for the fabulous dinner. Blaine led the group in the impromptu performance of Tonight, Tonight. When they finished, Blaine realized that Kurt had not returned from the bathroom. Panic set in as he looked to where Paul was seated and he saw only an empty chair. "Finn, grab Puck. Kurt's not back from the bathroom yet and I am worried. That guy he was talking too was really hitting on him and he was totally sleazy."

Finn jumped up and motioned or Puck to come with them. They ran toward the school.

By some miracle, Blaine and Finn were running right toward him. Blaine pushed Paul away from Kurt and punched him bloodying his nose. Paul was crumpled on the floor and Finn started kicking him. Kurt had crumbled to the ground crying. Finn was screaming for help. "Blaine, get Kurt out of here."

Paul yelled while they were walking out. "You are such a cocktease." Finn responded by punching him silent.

The glee club directors saw the quick exit of the 3 boys and Mr. Shue thought something must be up. By the time they got there, Blaine was sitting on the floor cradling Kurt in his arms. "Shhh baby. It will be alright. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you." Blaine had tears streaming down his face as he looked up to meet Mr. Shue's questioning eyes. He nodded toward the bathroom where they could hear Finn and Puck screaming. The other director and Dean Royce joined Mr. Shue and entered the bathroom to find Puck holding Paul against the wall. Finn was furious. His face was red and he looked like he was out of control.

What happened here. Finn spat the words out. "This asshole was attacking Kurt in the bathroom when we came in. Mr. Shue, Kurt is a good person and didn't deserve what this.. this.. this piece of shit did to him." Finn came back to reality and turned to look for Blaine and Kurt. The other director pulled out his phone and was making a call to the police and to the school principal.

Mr. Shue couldn't believe what he was hearing, but everything he was seeing told the story for him. "Finn, he didn't…" Mr Shue trailed off. He couldn't even finish what he started to say.

"No Mr. Shue, but when Blaine and I got here, he had his hands on Kurt over his clothes and he had Kurt pinned against the wall with his arms above his head. Kurt didn't have a chance to even move." Finn was getting angry so he turned to leave the scene of the crime.

Finn came out and started crying at the sight in front of him. Kurt had finally stopped crying, but he looked numb. Blaine still cradled him in his arms and was running his fingers through his hair and stroking his face while he continued to whisper. "I love you Kurt. I'm so, so sorry. Talk to me baby. I need to know that you are okay. I'll make it all go away. I promise. I will do anything to help make it go away."

Finally Kurt said something. "Blaine, take me away from here."

Blaine pulled out his phone and called for the car. "Hi Michel, this is Blaine Anderson. We have had a change in plans. Can you please pick me and Mr. Hummel up now? Thank you." Blaine gave him the location. Blaine dialed a second number. "This is Blaine Anderson. Yes, can you please have the place ready immediately? Yes. I will be there in about 30 minutes. Don't worry about food, please have water available and clean sheets. Thank you very much." Then he turned to Finn. "Finn. Tell Mr. Shue, we will not be at the hotel tonight. We will catch up with the group tomorrow. I am taking Kurt to my summer home here in Paris. We need this."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Finn looked so broken. He hugged his brother tightly. Rachel appeared in the hall and realized something bad happened and put her arms around Finn and Kurt. She didn't need to say anything.

A black Mercedes Benz pulled up to the closest door and a man dressed in black got out of the car and swiftly opened it for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine moved Kurt into the car and turned to Mr. Shue and Dean Royce. "Finn will tell you what we are doing. Please don't penalize us for curfew. Kurt and I need this. We will be back in the morning."

"Mr. Anderson. I hope everything is going to be alright. Mr. Hummel seems a bit under the weather."

"Yes Michel, we will be fine. Please take us home. I will contact Jacque in the morning as we may need your services for the duration of our stay in Paris."

"Would you need service in other cities, Mr. Anderson?"

"Perhaps. I will discuss it with Jacque as well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was supposed to be writing an awesome evening in Montmartre and the Moulin Rouge, etc.. then this came out of nowhere and I couldn't stop typing. I truly did not intend on writing anything like this, but when I sat down to write, the story line changed and became this ball of messed up stuff. I don't want Kurt to be sad for too long. I am currently writing the next chapter and hope to at least get Kurt back to a place where he and Blaine can deal with this. I want Kurt to come out ever stronger after this and Blaine will help him do it because that what you do when you love someone. Also, I am glad that Paul got the crap beat out of him and he didn't get into Kurt's pants through all of this. That would have been sooooo much worse if he felt Paul's skin on his.**

**Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Puck will be helping out as will Wes and David. The chaperones will find their way to help Kurt get through this. Hopefully, they won't send our favorite pair home because of the things that happened to them.**

**Please Review.. **


	38. Don't Leave Me

**WOW.. I had some unbelievable reviews! I love you for reviewing!**

**A/N: I have to apologize for this chapter. I reviewed some of the prior chapters and felt like I had to tie up some loose ends and it fit well into this evening. There is some Kurt and Blaine getting to the problem, but not really quite getting to the healing. There is a lot of guilt, regret and doubt as they both try to figure out some things in their heads.**

**Have no fear.. They will start the healing process in the next chapter. After all, there has to be some things worked out before they leave Paris. I promise to get into our beloved Klaine's heads and start fixing.**

**Disclaimer-I so want to own these two and all the other characters.. haha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Don't leave me Alone**

The boys sat in the back of the car. Blaine's arms were firmly wrapped around Kurt as if trying to carry the entire weight of the recent events. Blaine didn't want Kurt to have to carry that burden alone. "Blaine. Where are we going?" Kurt had tears filling his eyes again tonight. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to spend the night in my room with Puck. I need you." The tears started to roll down his cheeks landing on Blaine's shirt.

"Shhh… I'm not going anywhere, my love. I am going to hold you until after this all goes away. I'm going to hold you long after this has left our memories. I wish.. I wish that I could turn back time and make it so this never happened. Can you forgive me?" Blaine eyes were welling up with tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Kurt let a few stray tears fall down his face as he tried to hide his face. "I trust the good in people too much. I-I feel like it was my fault." Kurt began to sob again.

Blaine took his fingers to angle Kurt's chin up to see his eyes. Blaine refused to let Kurt think any less than himself. Then he carefully wiped the tears away immediately and kissed Kurt on the forehead gently whispering against his skin. "You didn't ask for that. This is not your fault. I should have been with you." Blaine had tears streaming down his face. "Why did I let you go by yourself after seeing what he was like. I was being stupid."

Kurt sighed and more tears fell. "When will you get tired of me Blaine? It would be so much easier for you to find someone else that was stronger and tougher and maybe dressed different and more like you and …"

Blaine's heart was breaking. Kurt actually thought that he would no longer want him. He understood the Kurt was feeling like damaged good. Blaine wanted to kiss him so badly, but knew Kurt would have to initiate it. He couldn't take the first step. There would be a fear of reminding Kurt of being taken advantage of. "Stop it Kurt. I want you. You are everything I've ever dreamed of being with. You are beautiful, kind, intelligent and strong. Your heart is so big that you constantly worry, but I know that it's because you always hope that people are good at heart like yourself." Blaine's face seemed to light up at the mention of anything Kurt. How could he even think any of that was real?

"But, maybe you wouldn't feel so bad if I could take care of myself."

"Kurt, I'm not sure how to get this through your head. From the moment I took your hand in the staircase, you had me. You had all of me. I didn't know it at the time, but I must have known it deep down inside that I would be with you. I don't ever want you to think that you did anything to cause this. You didn't ask him for that. He saw you and thought how beautiful you were and how much he wanted it for himself. Paul just went about it the wrong way." The mention of his name made Blaine grit his teeth in anger again.

"H-He said I asked for it. H-He said I dressed so that it would turn him on." Kurt was starting to really break down now. " I was thinking to myself, I dress nice because I want you to be proud to be with me. Not to do those things to other people. Maybe I am what he called me. A cocktease, but I didn't do it on purpose."

"Kurt. You're not a tease. End of story. Please, baby, calm down." Blaine needed to figure a way to make it right. Kurt seemed to let it go for now. Blaine knew it would be a tough night. Kurt turned still laying on Blaine, almost on his lap, but turned just so that Blaine could cradle him the way he had in the hallway. He was looking up at Blaine with pain in his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to my summer home. It should be ready for us by the time we get there."

Kurt finally realized where he was. In the back seat of a really, really nice car. "Where did the car come from?" Blaine chuckled. It was the first laugh since the incident.

"I called for this car. I had a special evening for us planned, but this will be special too because we will be at my home and I can share with you some of my childhood, we can talk and I can to hold you all night." Blaine caressed Kurt's arm.

"I'm s-s-sorry." Kurt was crying again. "I ruined your plan." Kurt hoped that he could stop crying. He didn't want it to start annoying Blaine and give him another reason to leave him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt even tighter as if that were possible. "You didn't ruin anything. As long as we're together…remember? Now rest until we get there." He took Kurt's head and pulled him into him leaning back a little more so that Kurt could be comfortable.

Kurt breathed in everything that was Blaine. The sweat, the cologne. Everything around him was Blaine and that's how he wanted to stay. Safe in a Blaine cocoon. No one could hurt him there. No one else would dare touch him. This was a safe place to be. Kurt nuzzled even more into Blaine's body continuing to breathe in his boyfriends scent to the point of intoxication. He didn't even care that a driver was within reaching distance to them. This is where he belonged and no one else had a right to him but Blaine. In his heart, he knew that Blaine would protect him. How could this have happened.

They came up to a building off the main road. Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "Kurt, baby, are you awake?"

"Yes. I was just trying to not think about anything and just not cry anymore."

"We're here baby." Kurt looked out the window to look at the building. Blaine turned to Michel. "Michel, thank you for being quick about the drive. We may need some things tonight. Is it possible that you could drive to our hotel and get some things for us?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Anderson. You did book me for the entire night."

"Okay. I will make a few phone calls and see that they have it ready for you to pick up."

"Mr. Anderson. It's so good to see you again. You've grown up so much since I last saw you. Your Grandfather would be proud."

"Thank you Michel. I wish the circumstances could have been better than this. This was Mr. Hummel's first visit to Paris."

"Mr. Anderson, Mr Hummel seems to be very important to you. Is there anything else that I can do for the two of you?" Michel was wanting to know if the police were being called. Whatever happened sounded like it was unwelcomed by the boy. Michel was truly impressed with Blaine's behavior. "He's lucky to have you Mr. Anderson."

"That's where you've got it a little backwards, Michel. I'm lucky to have him." Blaine half smiled as they walked together with Blaine still holding Kurt tight.

"I will leave for the hotel in just a minute. Is there someone I should be contacting?"

Blaine turned around to answer the question. "Sorry Michel, Mr. Hudson will be bringing the things to you." Blaine grabbed for his phone and hit speed dial 3 as he sat Kurt down on a chair just at the entrance to the complex.

"Finn."

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Of course, I just hoped you could get Kurt pajamas boxers and something for him to wear tomorrow. The driver of my car, Michel, will pick them up."

"Is Kurt going to be okay? Should I call Burt? I just don't know what to do right now."

"Don't call Burt. That will cause him to either send Kurt home now or fly here himself. Let me help Kurt tonight Finn. If gets worse then yes, we will have to discuss the rest of the trip." Blaine was firm with his decision.

"Well, I guess since you are his…" Finn trailed off because he knew about the promise ring, but nothing was ever formally announced. "You know. Are you guys kind of engaged now. So you would be his… uh.." Finn was squirming. He wanted Blaine to finish his sentence like he often did with Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "I guess, you could say that. We are not technically engaged, but I know that Kurt will be everything I will ever need. In my eyes, Kurt is already my partner for life." They were standing just inside the building finishing this call.

"Yeah! That's what they are called." Finn was so happy that Blaine said it because it was one of those things that would drive you crazy all night if you couldn't figure it out.

"Finn can you just get the stuff ready. I still don't have Kurt in the condo yet. I promise to let you know how he's doing. We just need time. Oh yeah Finn.. Don't forget the carriage I booked for you and Rachel. I know it seems crazy to do something like that after this happened to Kurt, but there is no reason that you shouldn't enjoy yourself and do something nice for Rachel. It's still only 8:00. You can still get her out there to walk around before 9:30."

"I kinda feel like it wouldn't be right." He was skeptical that he would even be good company tonight.

"Kurt would want you to do it. You and I both know that. If he finds out, you may have more than you bargained for with him." Blaine smiled thinking about the many times he had to listen to Kurt go all Diva on someone.

"OK. I'll get his stuff ready first and then I'll go Blaine." Finn smiled. "It might be nice to forget about this evening even for a little while. And Rachel would love it. Now, I get on the Metro right near our hotel and go 2 stops on and get off, right?"

"You know what Finn? I will have my car drop you guys off. That will be even easier and Rachel would love that!"

"Wow Blaine. Thank you so much. Let me get Kurt's stuff and have Rachel get ready." Finn was so happy to be looking forward to something instead of thinking about the bad stuff. This was supposed to be a fun trip.

Blaine called Michel back and advised of yet another change in plans. "Mr. Anderson, it will be my pleasure to help Mr. Hummel's brother. You say his name is Mr. Hudson and the woman is Miss Berry?"

"Yes Michel. They are brothers by marriage. Amazingly, they are closer than blood brothers than I have ever seen."

Finn went to Kurt and Puck's room and knocked on the door. Puck answered quickly. "Hey Puck. Can you help me get some things together for Kurt."

"Sure."

"I don't even know what he needs." Finn looked confused.

"Dude. You guys live in the same house. How do you not know his ritual?" Puck grabbed one of Kurt's smaller bags and looked for his bag of bathroom stuff.

Finn shrugged. "How do you know?"

"One night with the guy and I know he needs all of his lotion stuff, his hair stuff and shower stuff. What else?"

"Blaine said pajamas."

Puck reached into another suitcase and pulled out what he thought Kurt wore last night. "Does he need anything else?"

"yeah. Blaine asked for an outfit for tomorrow." Finn scratched his head as Puck walked over to the wardrobe in the room. He opened the door to see that it was completely full. "What the heck? How long did this take him?"

"Dude, your bro is really good at doing this. It took him like 5 minutes to do this." Puck stood back to survey the choices. "I'm no fashion guru, but I think these jeans with this top and this jacket would look good. You get to grab his boxers" Finn headed down to Rachel's room and knocked on the door.

"Finn? I didn't think you wanted to do anything after all the Kurt stuff."

"Don't be silly. Get your shoes on. We are in Paris. I am taking you out." Rachel's let out a squeal and grabbed her shoes. Finn grabbed her hand and they headed downstairs to meet the car Blaine sent.

"Mr. Hudson? Miss Berry?"

"Uh yes. You must be Michel."

"Yes sir, I'll take Mr. Hummel's think and put them in the trunk." He took the bag from Finn's hand and placed it in the trunk than came back and opened the door for them.

"Finn, what is this all about."

"If I may Mr. Hudson? Mr. Hudson has chosen a special place for you to enjoy your evening."

Rachel was speechless, which was saying something because she is never speechless. They got into the car, and drove off. He let them out near the Eiffel tower on the Seine near steps that led to the Quay. "Finn. This is so romantic. Thank you so much!"

Michel turned to get back in the car. "Enjoy your evening."

"Uh.. Michel?" Finn was clearly confused and not sure whether he was to tip the chauffer or not.

"No need sir, Mr. Anderson will take care of me."

"Oh. Well, can you tell Bla-. Mr. Anderson that I said thank you for taking care of Kurt. Kurt is a very special person. He is the best brother. Oh and thank you for this."

Michel smiled wide. "I will sir."

**Back at the Condo**

"Come with me Kurt." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the lobby area. "Hello Anna. Is the condo ready?"

"Well hello Mr. Anderson." Anna looked genuinely happy to see him. "We haven't seen you in a long while. You look wonderful. The condo is ready for you."

"Thank you for getting it ready on such short notice."

"It's quite alright. I hope you will be staying with us a while."

"Sorry Anna. Not this time. Please meet Mr. Hummel, my boyfriend." Blaine smiled.

"So very nice to meet you Mr. Hummel."

Kurt gave a sheepish grin and said thank you.

"Here is your key Mr. Anderson. If you need any more preparations, please call me. David will be taking over tonight."

"Thank you. Can you please send Michel up with our things when he gets back?"

"Certainly. Have a good night."

"Thank you." Blaine noticed that Kurt barely said a word. All of this can be very intimidating if you've never been around it. "Come on Baby. We are almost there." Blaine kissed him on the cheek gently. He didn't want to scare Kurt.

Once in the elevator, Blaine put the key into one of the floors and turned it. "You have a special key for the elevator?" Kurt looked very apprehensive about it.

Blaine did not make a big deal of it. "Yeah. Because our place is on the top floor" Kurt looked so small and meek right now. "Don't worry. You should not be thinking about anything right now. Let's just get up to the room so we can talk and clean up."

"I don't have anything with me Blaine."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "And that is why Michel is being sent up. I had him go back to our hotel and get your things."

**Finn and Rachel:**

"Thank you for bringing me here Finn."

"Well, technically the Warblers did." Finn laughed at his attempt at humor. Rachel smiled but didn't really laugh. Crap, he was supposed to be romantic.

"I have been practicing this song just for you." Finn put his arms around Rachel's waist and put her arms around his neck and was dancing with her.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.__  
><em>_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long brown hair.__  
><em>_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"__  
><em>_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see__  
><em>_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.__  
><em>_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"__  
><em>_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

_I feel wonderful because I see__  
><em>_The love light in your eyes.__  
><em>_And the wonder of it all__  
><em>_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,__  
><em>_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.__  
><em>_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,__  
><em>_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.__  
><em>_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

It was around 9:20 and Finn had already taken Rachel on a walk along the Seine, danced with her along the river and sang her a love song. Rachel thought that the dancing and the walk were unbelievable, but then Finn walked up to a man with a horse drawn carriage. "Charles?"

"Yes. Mr. Hudson?"

"Yes. Mr. Anderson told me to expect you and Miss Berry?" He held open the door and offered Rachel a hand up into the carriage. Finn jumped in too and put his arm around Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Please review. I love to hear what you think and it gives me motivation to put something out there that means something and quicker.<strong>

**In case you don't know.. The song is "Wonderful tonight" by Eric Clapton**

**Let me know if you liked the Finn and Rachel date piece. One of a few things that I need to get closure on. There are a few more hanging out there and I promise, I will resolve any open deals.**

**Sooo.. I love Puck. If you didn't notice. I also like confused Finn.**


	39. Healing at the Condo

**Thank you all my new alerts and favorites! I am so excited. I hope everyone enjoys the next installment.**

**Warning: This is a pretty intense chapter, but it is dealing with the aftermath of the last one.**

**I promise some happy things next chapter.. it's been kinda dark for 2 chapters now. I need to get some Puck and Lauren love in here too..very soon. Blaine promised anyway.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, i wouldn't be writing here! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

**Healing at the Condo**

The elevator doors to the Anderson summer home opened and Kurt was shocked to see how beautiful and simply detailed the place was. It was decorated very modern, similar to the Anderson house, so Kurt loved it. "Now I understand why you need a key to get to this place." Blaine smiled because for a moment, Kurt could forget what happened to him earlier in the evening. Blaine would have chopped off his left arm if he could get Kurt to easily forget what transpired.

Kurt stepped into the main room and turned to see a wall of windows leading to a veranda. "Do you like it?" Blaine walked over nudged Kurt's hand wanting to take it, but not wanting to ruin Kurt's temporary break from reality. "I knew you would." Blaine looked at Kurt trying to gauge how he was doing. Thankfully, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and everything seemed to take a step in the right direction. "What do you want to do Kurt?"

"Can we go out there?" Kurt nodded toward the veranda.

"Sure. The door is over here." Blaine led him around the corner through a room with seats and a coffee table. "better?"

"As long as I'm with you everything is better." Kurt still looks sad. "Blaine, look. The Notre Dame Cathedral. It's beautiful. And the river here. It looks like….. Oh!" Kurt realized something in that moment. Blaine had taken him there the night before. He could see where they were walking when things went terribly awry only to be perfect a few hours later. "Blaine." A half smile and tears rolling down his face as he realized that the place Blaine took him to give the promise ring was a special place to him.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and slowly and carefully pressed his body to Kurt's back. Blaine took it very slowly in case Kurt was not prepared for this. Kurt leaned his head back and turned facing Blaine's neck kissing his jaw and neck. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is." Kurt turned around in Blaine's embrace still looking so sad. Blaine wanted to see Kurt smile tonight. He didn't want to sleep without feeling like Kurt still hated himself.

"Babe? What do you need? Do you need me to do something? I'll do anything to make you feel better."

"Blaine, can I take a shower. I just feel like..like I'm not good enough for you. I need to be clean for you. I don't want you smelling him on me. I don't want to smell him on me." Kurt was trembling. This was the big first step at trying to put all of this behind him. Blaine quietly led him into the master bedroom and into the enormous bathroom. Kurt didn't react to the enormous shower, probably because he was so focused on the need to be clean. Blaine turned on the shower for Kurt. Blaine still held his hand. He felt like he needed to keep his hands on Kurt to remind him that he wasn't repulsive to Blaine. He pulled a towel out of the closet and hung it on the rack near the shower door.

"Do you want me to leave you here? I could always sit and talk to you while you shower." Blaine continued to leave it open for Kurt to make the decisions. "Can you throw the clothes into the wash? Or find something to put them in until they can be washed."

"Of Course."

He carried the clothes out of the bathroom and called the security desk. "Anna, can I get some things cleaned? I need them tomorrow afternoon." Just then, the elevator door opened and Michel was there with Kurt's things. Blaine held his hand up in pause. "Thank you. I will send them down with Michel." Blaine reached for the bag and put it on the floor. "Michel, can you also bring this down. Anna is going to have them laundered."

"Certainly, sir." Michel paused. "Blaine. Uh- Mr. Anderson. Is this something you can handle? I can see how much Mr. Hummel means to you. You have to be blind, deaf and mute to not see that you two are in love. I don't mean to pry, but from the conversation, it sounds like whatever happened was pretty bad. You both might need some professional help." Michel was very sincere. It was funny that 'Blaine' slipped out because in his younger years, Michel would have always addressed him as Blaine and now it was Mr. Anderson. It felt like a coming of age.

Blaine reached into his wallet for tip money. He handed it to Michel. "If it gets too much, I promise to call for help. Good enough?"

"Yes. Good enough." He turned and re-entered the elevator with Kurt's clothes in tow.

Blaine returned to the bathroom not really seeing where Kurt was. Steam was pouring out above the glass doors. Suddenly he saw him. Kurt was in the corner of the shower on the floor with his knees curled up to his chest. "Oh Baby. Please let me help you." Blaine didn't want to take his clothes off and jump in without Kurt asking him to take his clothes off, so he walked into the shower with no hesitation fully clothed. The water was scalding. "Baby. Please don't…you'll hurt yourself." Blaine turned the heat down. He was drenched, but it didn't matter. He would do anything if it helped ease Kurt's pain.

"Blaine. You'll ruin your clothes."

"Do you really think anything matters more to me than you right now?" He tried to smile. "I will help you clean if you want. And Kurt. Don't say yes for me. I will wait as long as you want. I want you to be comfortable with it. I won't do anything unless you want me to."

"Do you not want to touch me?" Kurt was worried that Blaine was not being completely honest about not being repulsed by him.

"Don't think like that. It is taking all my strength to not touch you the way I want to. I would touch you in a second if you asked me to. I love you, Kurt. I only want to help. Tell me what I can do to help you, my love." Kurt paused to think of what might help. He wanted to be strong and take the steps to get back to where they were 24 hours ago. "I want to replace the memory of his hands on me with your hands." Kurt looked hopeful but a little scared. "Could you … um… take your clothes off and come back in."

"If you are sure that this is what you want, I will do it."

"It's w-what I need." Kurt sounded firm in his decision and he was unwavering. Blaine was still unsure that this was the right thing, but then it was what Kurt said next that confirmed that he really wanted this. "I need your help to make this right. Do you remember that one night at your house? You told me about that awful day in your past. We showered together. We cleaned each other. I know this isn't exactly the same, b-but I think if you could help me clean, I might be able to replace his horrible touch with your beautiful hands." Kurt let out a huge sigh. "Please?"

Blaine stepped out of the shower and with much difficulty, peeled his soaking clothes off leaving them on the floor. Blaine was cold. He entered the shower naked this time with Kurt's eyes on him. No change in the sadness, but not scared either. Blaine took the 2 steps toward Kurt. Kurt closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders sighing into Blaine's ear. They stood with bodies pressed under the stream of water, together for a few minutes. Blaine reached for the soap and loofah and began to soap Kurt's back and arms. He could feel Kurt crying into his shoulder. Kurt's body shuddered against Blaine with each sob. "Kurt. I am going to wash him away from your memories. Please let me."

Blaine took Kurt's arms away from his neck and turned them around so that Kurt's back was to the shower head. He didn't want to put Kurt into the corner. It was still stuck in Blaine's memory, the panic when he and Finn entered the bathroom and found him pushed into a corner totally defenseless. "I will never let anyone hurt you again. You are mine baby, mine to love and cherish for the rest of our lives." Blaine was crying because it pained him to see Kurt so distressed. Blaine kept on making sure to cover every bit of Kurt's body with soap and gently cleaned his skin and hair. When it came to his face, Blaine knew that the soap would not be acceptable. He took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed every part he could possibly get his lips on.

Kurt opened his eyes to look at his love. "Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine caressed Kurt's face. "I love touching you. You skin is beautiful and soft. I am the only one to love you and your body like this." Kurt nodded, his breathing shallow. Blaine turned off the water and took hold of Kurt's hands and led him out of the shower taking the towel that was hanging and drying every part of Kurt's body off. When he was done, he walked to the closet for a towel and began to dry himself off. He felt Kurt take hold of the towel and begin to dry him off. Blaine stops him. "Oh. Kurt, this isn't about me, this is about you, baby. You don't need to do anything for me."

"The way I see it, is we are both struggling with this whole thing. I know that I was the one attacked, but I know you are harboring a lot of guilt over this. I want to take care of you too. I want to be stronger and I want to show you that I can be an equal in this relationship." Blaine could not argue with Kurt on this because he admitted that he was feeling a lot of guilt, so he let Kurt dry him off. When they were done, the walked hand in hand into the Master Bedroom where Blaine pulled out Kurt's boxers, tee and pajama pants from his bag.

"Here. I hope Finn got the right things for you." Kurt smiled. Blaine thought it was the first genuine smile since the attack. "Go sit out in the Great Room and I will be right there." Blaine walked into another bedroom and Kurt could hear drawers opening and shutting. When Blaine entered the great room, Kurt wasn't there. Sudden panic set in as Blaine looked around. Kurt was on the veranda looking at the Notre Dame Cathedral and the river. Blaine went to the kitchen and grabbed water bottles for both of them. "Hey beautiful."

Blaine pulled two chairs close to the railing. So they could sit close. "Blaine. I want to tell you everything so that it's done and out there. I want to throw it away and never talk of it again."

Blaine turned his chair facing Kurt's. Kurt understood what was happening and turned his chair to face Blaine. Their knees were touching. Blaine took Kurt's hands into his and waited for Kurt to start. Kurt took a deep breath and began, "I remember being confident as I turned away from you. I was so happy because we were having such a nice dinner. You amaze me with how people are just taken by you. I know why because it's probably what initially drew me to you. You are so confident and can talk about just about anything. Everyone was loving your conversation. I didn't want to take you away from it." Kurt was smiling in the memory and Blaine was caressing his hands in his, rubbing circles on the tops of his hands.

"I really wasn't worried about this. I was confident that you handled him well earlier and I had nothing to worry about. I walked without concern knowing that I could probably be there and back before the next conversation. As I walked into the restroom, I heard him behind me. I turned hoping that it wasn't him and someone else, but there he was. Paul said, 'So you thought your boyfriend would be enough to make me go away? Too bad he is busy right now.' I didn't want to be there, Blaine. All I could think about is you. Paul had this look in his eyes and I tried to pretend that it was nothing."

"My response was as cool as I could make it. I tried to tell him that he was probably very attractive to other people, but right now, I have someone and I am in love. I asked him to respect me." Kurt's voice was shaky remembering what happened to him, but he was still holding the tears back.

"He was really persistent. He said that I was playing hard to get. 'playing hard to get just gets me going more.' I told him that I was not playing hard to get and that I was truly not interested."

"Blaine. I think that's when I felt scared, truly scared." Tears started to slowly run down Kurt's cheeks. "I knew there was no reasoning with him, because he just kept boxing me into the corner." Blaine brushed away the tears with his thumbs and held on to Kurt's face slowly caressing his face with the rest of his fingers.

"Kurt, do you want to take a break?"

"No. I want to remember it now, so that I can put it out of my memory." Kurt remained broken, but firm. "He actually said, 'live a little Kurt. I would love to see the fire in those beautiful eyes of yours.' He liked the fear in my eyes. He equated it to fire for him."

"I asked him to let me by and tried at that time to push past him. I thought if I could get by him, I could be running out the door back to you. Back to where I knew I was safe and loved, truly loved, not some crazy idea of me." Kurt took a sobbing breath before continuing on.

"He grabbed my wrist so tight and I tried to hit him with my other hand. I really tried, Blaine." Kurt tried to hold in his sobs but it effectively made it impossible to breath and caused him to start coughing.

Blaine kneeled down in front of Kurt wrapping himself around Kurt's midsection and his face in Kurt's lap. He rubbed circles into Kurt's lower back and started to cry himself. "Shh..Shh. I know you tried Baby. I know. I know."

Kurt calmed enough to continue. His hands now tangled into Blaine's hair running through the beautiful curls that he often touched with love. "I even tried to reason with him that if he let me go, I wouldn't tell anyone. He said it would be like giving up on something that he almost had. I could hear your voice in the background singing and it really set in that you wouldn't be able to save me. I almost gave up knowing I couldn't fight him. H-he was so big, Blaine. I just kept thinking that it was over. "

"Oh Baby, I'm so sorry." Blaine's sadness took over him as he realized that the only hope Kurt had was now busy in the background singing. The one person that he believed in and trusted was effectively not available.

"That's when he took my wrists in one hand and pinned me up against the wall." Kurt was sobbing so loudly now, letting all of the memory take control of him. "I tried so hard to kick him, but he spread my legs apart and stood between them taking away any ability that I had. I begged him to stop. It was over. I knew it. I knew it when he started to kiss me and then when he brought his hand down to rub me." Kurt broke down completely crying out with anguish of the memory. "I didn't want him to do that. Please believe me. My head was screaming that you were the only one allowed to touch me and kiss me like that." Kurt was bent over crying into the back of Blaine's head in his lap.

Blaine was there covered in Kurt's tears and feeling Kurt's breath on him and he never felt so useless. His heart was ripped out of his chest at hearing the entire story. He did let Kurt down. The one thing he always said he would do, protect him. He didn't do it. He was busy. Blaine cried as loudly for Kurt as for himself for being a failure. They stayed this way for a while, just letting all the emotion leave them. "Kurt. I will never, never, ever let you down again. I swear to you. I will never let you down."

Kurt tilted Blaine's face up to see him. "You didn't let me down. Those moments when he thought he won, I thought he won too. He had his hands on me, he was kissing me and I thought he won. But, I knew even if he took my body against my will, he could never take more than that. My heart will always be filled with you. Then there you were." The tears seemed never to cease. Kurt continued to cry, but more out of relief now. "You pushed him off of me, you punched him and he fell to the ground." Kurt took a deep breath. "It was finally over and you took me in your arms. I finally felt relief and hope and love. I was away from him."

"I was too late though, Kurt. He kissed you, he touched you, he hurt you." Blaine had not yet reached the point of relief from the guilt.

"Can you still love me? Do you still want to touch me? Do you still want to kiss me after knowing his mouth was on me?" Kurt looked scared to hear the answer.

"I could never stop loving you, I want to touch you now. I want to replace every place he has been with my kisses and my touches. I want you to feel my love." Blaine brushed the tears from his eyes. He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes now. Blaine started to feel like he could make it better. "Stay here. I need to do something really quickly." Blaine ran to the room and looked for his wallet and things that were in his pocket. He was looking for his iPod and found it. He went into the Great Room and plugged his iPod in and selected a song. Kurt was still on the veranda, but started to hear music playing. He recognized the song immediately. A smile came across his face.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

Kurt stood up to look for Blaine. This was so Blaine to do everything with music. It really was one of the things that they both understood. They both had the unique ability to express feelings through music so well.

_When the evening shadows and stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Blaine finally appeared taking both of Kurt's hand in his and wrapping them around his neck. He moved his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled Kurt close. He whispered in Kurt's ear. "I love you." Blaine backed away just enough to take Kurt's left hand in his right and entwined them together and placed them close to Kurt's heart as he began to dance with Kurt. They just listened to the song not needing to ruin the closeness of the moment with further talk.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

At hearing the words, Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck just breathing him in. He would never need anything more or want anything more than this person with him right now. Blaine placed kisses all around Kurt's neck. He remembered that Paul had been there and attempted to erase the memory of Paul and replace it with himself.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_There's times I'm raging on a rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_And winds of change and blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_There's nothing that I would not do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

The song ended and Kurt still held Blaine tight. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Blaine."

"Do you feel it Kurt? Do you feel my love?"

Kurt sighed and whispered the one word that Blaine wanted and needed to hear. "Yes"

Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so badly, but he needed Kurt to take the steps. He knew Kurt so well and knew after tonight he would need to sit back and wait. Blaine didn't care because he knew he had his whole life with Kurt.

Blaine separated them and took Kurt by the hand and led him over the railing on the veranda. He turned Kurt facing out to look over the skyline of Paris. Blaine pressed himself flush against Kurt's back still clutching his left hand. Their hands laid still against Kurt's heart while they enjoyed the view in silence. Blaine could just enjoy holding Kurt. They could see everything, but more importantly, they were overlooking the Notre Dame Cathedral and the Seine where they walked the night before.

Kurt leaned his head back against Blaine's shoulder enjoying the closeness and peacefulness of the moment. He finally broke the silence. "Blaine, this is a special place, isn't it? I mean, down there. You took me there yesterday. It's special to you, why?"

Blaine leaned his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Yeah. It is special. I used to come here every summer with my parents. My mom would sit out here with me and we would look out over the city and she would tell me the story of how my dad proposed to her right there." Blaine pointed directly to the spot where they sat the previous night. "Mom would tell me the story of how in love they were and how she knew that he was the right man for her. I would sit and dream about a time when I might be able to do that. When I was younger and didn't realize that I was gay, I would think about taking a woman down there one day. Then, one summer, after I learned that I was gay, I sat out here and looked down at that place and it was different. I couldn't imagine that fairytale that my mom had told me about so many times before. I thought that I would just never have anyone." Blaine was talking ever so softly but Kurt listened to the story intently wanting to hear the end. "Then I met this boy and suddenly, the meaning and the dream came back to me. After meeting him, every time I thought of this place, I imagined taking him there and it felt right. You feel right, Kurt."

Kurt turned around to face Blaine. He needed to know if that dream still existed after all they had been through tonight. "Do you think that he still fits into that dream? Could you still love him as much as he loves you? After tonight, could you still see him as perfect?"

"I love him more after tonight. Tonight made it even clearer why I love him so much. I love him because of all the things that he is. I love him because there can be bad times, but I know that he will be there for me just like I am there for him. I love him more intensely after tonight because I know that perfect is not real, but he is real and the love he has for me is real. I think I love him more than he can even comprehend and I would spend the rest of my life with him because I love everything that makes him himself. I want to be able to show him how much I love him every day until I die." Blaine never took his eyes from Kurt's.

"Blaine. There is one thing I need you to do." Kurt's took a deep breath. Blaine knew this would be something big. Kurt took a long pause before his asked. "Will you touch me. I want to erase the memory of him rubbing me there. He had no right to take what is yours." Kurt was trembling, a little from fear and a little from anticipation. It had been a long evening, it had been an intense evening, it had been an evening of revelation, and now it would be an evening of forgetting. Forgetting the bad things.

"Of course I will." Blaine took Kurt's hand and gently led him inside and into the Master Bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was long, but Kurt <span>and<span> Blaine had a lot to work through alone. They both were dealing with baggage from the whole event.. I know it was sad, but I promise a happy chapter.**

**Warning: The damage from Paul is not entirely over.. Is it ever over when something like that happens? The biggest parts are over, but expect some residual from it. It wouldn't be real if everything was all of a sudden roses and Klainbows.**

**The song is To Make you Feel My Love. it was Written by Bob Dylan and performed by a ton of artists, but the one I listened to while writing this aw performed by Adele.**

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Reviews keep me going. I love getting them and I do respond to each one.. I am a little behind in my responses because I was busy writing and re-writing this chapter.**


	40. Paris on a High Note

**A/N:**

**I had hoped to post this last night, but the chapter didn't quite go the way I thought it would.**

**Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews and alerts! I love all the nice words.**

**Special thanks to the readers for suggestions in Paris. I have had to do a lot of reading up on Paris since I have not been there in years.**

**I hope you like the way this chapter turned out. Even thought it wasn't what I planned, I like the way it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Glee or the Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

**Paris on a High Note**

The morning sunlight was pouring in from the window. Blaine glanced at the clock to see what time it was. It was 8:00. He knew that the group would be getting breakfast and soon be back on the bus to go to Montmartre today. This was a place the Kurt just couldn't miss. Blaine resigned that if Kurt wasn't ready, he would do whatever Kurt wanted to do. Blaine would definitely bring Kurt back to Paris for many years to come.

Blaine still laid there with his arms wrapped around his lover. He thought about the closure they got last night. Kurt had asked him to touch him. This was a big deal. Only a few hours earlier, Kurt had been attacked by Paul. Blaine had led Kurt into the bedroom after Kurt asked.

_Last Night_

_They stood at the foot of the bed Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt._

"_Kurt are you sure you want this?"_

"_Blaine. I want you. I want you to touch me and make me remember you and not him." A tear strayed from his left eye. _

"_I don't want you to do anything before it's time."_

"_B-But Blaine. I do want you. I want to touch you too. My heart is just aching from need, but I don't think I can satisfy my need until I feel ready to let go of the physical part of what happened tonight." Kurt was as strong as Blaine had ever seen him. He spoke with conviction and sincerity. "I sometimes feel like my heart is breaking when I look at you or when I touch you. Tonight was sad and special at the same time. Please."_

_Blaine sighed. "You have to promise me to stop me if you ever feel like you are not in control. I just couldn't take it if you felt like what I was doing to you was wrong."_

"_I promise. Now you better be kissing me really soon." Kurt smiled and it was genuine. That was enough motivation for Blaine to move his lips closer ultimately kissing Kurt gently on the lips and deepening quickly. Blaine was panting and whimpering into the kiss. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Kurt bit on Blaine's lower lip moaning into his lovers mouth. "Blaine, please. I need you. I need you to touch me now, please." Kurt was begging for this as if he needed it to live another second._

"_Oh.. Kurt. Baby, I need to get this off." Blaine removed Kurt's tee shirt and threw it toward the dresser, but missed. Kurt removed Blaine's shirt a second later. Kurt was making hasty movements and had already reached for Blaine's pajama pants slipping his hands into the back of his pants and squeezing Blaine's firm ass. "Ungh" was the response Kurt received for this and he pushed them down Blaine slipping his feet out of them._

_Blaine pulled away from the kiss and with one swift move, pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. Kurt kicked them off to the side not giving a damn where they ended up. Blaine stopped and looked Kurt in the eyes. Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes with unwavering affection. Blaine needed to see this in Kurt's eyes if he was going to continue. Kurt didn't break from those beautiful hazel eyes that loved him so much. Blaine took Kurt's hands and led him onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt rubbing his back gently. They didn't need to talk. Their eyes on each other baring the truth within their hearts._

_Kurt reached behind his back and took Blaine's hand and moved it to his erection. "Please Blaine. Make him go away. I need to look at you and feel your hand on me. I need to know that it's you touching me." Blaine began to move his hand up and down with the firm hold that he so often used with Kurt. He knew how much Kurt loved when he took his thumb and swirled it over the slit at the top of his head and down the underside of his head, so he did this over and over again between pumping him gently. Blaine watched Kurt's eyes intently hoping that the pain of the attack was being removed from this memory. _

"_Kurt, I love you. I love you." Blaine felt the need to repeat these words to instill in Kurt's mind, his hand and his voice. Blaine could see the darkening in Kurt's eyes. Only Kurt's boyfriend would know what that meant. "You are mine baby. I am the only one who loves you like this. Come for me, baby. Please come for me. I love you. I will always love you and you will always be mine. Let go Kurt, I want to see you come and I want you to look at me when you are coming." That was enough for Kurt to let go. His eyes closed feeling the orgasm just right there. "look at me Kurt. I need you to see me. I did this, no one else. I love you and your body, no one else." Kurt opened his eyes as he reached his peak._

"_Blaine. Oh God. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Mmmmhh, hmmm. Blaine." Kurt was spent. He fell asleep almost immediately after, but not without saying something. "I love you, Blaine. Only you can do this to me." He smiled and for that moment Blaine was content that he helped to fix Kurt and make him whole again._

Blaine kissed Kurt's head and continued to enjoy the sunlight and the feel of Kurt in his arms. Kurt's hair was a mess, but he was still absolutely gorgeous. Blaine didn't dare move. He wanted to make sure that Kurt slept soundly. A lot happened last night. Blaine wanted him to be rested for the day ahead, but more importantly, he wanted Kurt to wake up to his eyes. As he sat savoring this peace he felt, Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"Blaine.. my Blaine." He nuzzled into Blaine's chest taking in the sexy, manly scent of Blaine. Kurt no longer smelled anything around him but Blaine's wonderful aroma and felt nothing but Blaine's rough skin and the stubble on Blaine's face. With his eyes closed, he savored every bit of his Blaine. A smile creeped across his face.

"Did you sleep well Baby?"

"I knew you were here around me all night. I could feel you and smell you there and hear your breathing. That's all I needed to sleep." Kurt seemed quite happy considering the events of last evening. All of a sudden, panic shown on Kurt's face.

"What is it, Kurt." Blaine was immediately worried that something was wrong.

"I won't be able to sleep without you Blaine. Tonight, when we leave this place, I won't be able to sleep knowing that you aren't right next to me.

"Sh-Sh Baby. I will see if I can make arrangements. Now don't worry and lets get a shower."

The shower this morning was not filled with sex, but rather filled with loving touches and caresses and most of all smiles and longing looks. Both Kurt and Blaine crossed a huge hurdle last night and were better for it today. Kurt changed and realized that only his clothes were brought. The only clothes Blaine had were clothes in his old room that were a bit older and the drenched ones from the shower.

"Don't worry about me, Kurt. I will call the car and we can go back to the hotel for my clothes and stop for breakfast. I will call Mr. Shue and find out where they are and have us driven there." Blaine got out his phone and called Jacque for the car. Michel was to be their driver and at their disposal as needed. Blaine was thankful. Anna did not have Kurt's clothes from the cleaner, but advised that she would have the cleaner deliver it to their hotel. "Anna, can you have this place ready tonight in case we stay an additional evening? Clean linen's is all we really need. Oh and I am calling for our car, so will you ring me when it gets here?"

"I will Mr. Anderson. You grandfather called to ask why we prepared the condo. You may want to call him."

"I will. Thank you." Blaine dialed his grandfather. "Hi Grandad. Yes, Kurt and I needed to use it last night. It's a long story." Kurt was out on the veranda again looking at the city. Blaine decided, that Kurt really belonged there. Right where he was. Blaine proceeded to the bedroom to finish the conversation. "Kurt was attacked last night at the school we performed at, Grandad. I got there just as he was starting to hurt him. I was able to get the guy off of Kurt and get a good punch at his nose. We needed to stay here to give Kurt the space he needed to get over this."

"Unbelievable. And is Kurt alright? Was he hurt?" Blaine's grandfather seemed to be sincerely concerned. This pleased Blaine to no end.

"Not outwardly, but the mental damage is the hardest part, Grandad. It was another gay man that took a liking to him. Earlier in the night he tried to get to Kurt, even though Kurt refused any advance that this boy made. I also talked to this boy at that time and made it clear that his advances were not welcome. The whole thing was just terrible Grandad. I was feeling like I let Kurt down. I am glad that they did call the police."

"I will call the police station. What is the awful boy's name."

"Paul." Just the thought of his name made Blaine's body tense with anger.

"Blaine, use anything you need while there in Europe. You can use the car in any city, you know you just need to call, right?"

"Yes and thank you Grandad."

"Blaine, I know I don't get to see you very often, but it seems that you care deeply for Kurt, so I do to."

"You don't even know him. But thank you Grandad."

"I really do want to meet him very soon, because he is good for you Blaine. In speaking with Anna and Michel this morning, it seems that, Kurt, has matured you considerably. The things they said about your strength and maturity made me so proud of you."

"He is very special Grandad. I love him. I hope you can continue to accept that I am still gay and that I do love this boy. He means everything to me Grandad. Everything I am and want to be is because of him. I know it was hard for you to hear when I finally told you about me, so I do appreciate how supportive you are for someone you have never met."

"Well, if you love him Blaine, then I'm sure I will too. I do love you, Blaine. Being gay was a shock to me, but all I really want for you is to be happy and strong. You are an Anderson and are meant to do great things regardless of who you love. If Kurt is the driving force behind you, then I will accept him." Blaine felt tears in his eyes. Though all of his family knew he was gay and they all accepted it, he had always felt that deep down, they still hoped he would marry a woman and have children to carry on the Anderson family name. "Grandad, Kurt gives me the drive to be everything and more. He is such a strong and good person. I want you to meet him soon. And, thank you Grandad. I think we will be using the car service at least in a few places."

"Just remember, your grandmother and I love you."

"I love you guys too. Bye."

Blaine had a huge smile on his face as he exited the bedroom and walked toward Kurt on the veranda. He dialed another number as he was coming up behind Kurt. "Jacque. This is Mr. Anderson again. We will need a car again today."

"No problem Mr. Anderson. Michel expected that you might and said he would be available today. Will you be using the car the entire day?"

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and pressed himself close. Kurt leaned his head back against Blaine. "Yes, we will be using the car the entire day." He closed up his phone and settled his other arm around Kurt. Kurt turned his head toward Blaine's neck and Blaine kissed him gently on the cheek. He turned Kurt around to face him and gazed into his eyes. "I love you." Blaine whispered across Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed as he leaned forward into Blaine's lips. Blaine kissed back deepening the kiss. He stuck his tongue out to taste Kurt's lips and they were delicious. "I don't think there will ever be a day when I don't want to kiss you, Kurt Hummel."

"I feel the same way." Kurt had tears in his eyes as Blaine felt what Kurt was feeling. "Blaine, do you ever feel like your chest is being crushed, but from the inside out?" Kurt blushed.

"I feel it right now. I have felt it before after I had been thinking about you." Blaine's eyes were glassy and loving all at once. Blaine held Kurt so close against his chest gasping and sighing all at once. Kurt could feel the same ache in his chest and held on to Blaine just as tightly as Blaine held him. This feeling. It ached in the best way ever. Blaine and Kurt's eyes met and there was an understanding. So this was what true love felt like. How could they not know what that was before. They stayed there for a few minutes just holding each other with their foreheads pressed together looking into each others eyes, breathing in each other and feeling each other's heartbeats.

Blaine's phone rang and they knew it was time to go. "I wish we could just stay here Blaine."

"We have special things to do today and I am going to talk to Mr. Shue and Dean Royce because, we are going to be sharing a room from this point on, or we will just stay here." Kurt smiled. It's what he needed and Blaine knew that.

"Good Morning Michel. Can you take us to the hotel. I need to change and then I would like to go the nearest café and put some food into Mr. Hummel's stomach." Blaine held Kurt's hand very tightly and kept Kurt very close as the walked to the open care door.

"You seem much better today Mr. Hummel. I apologize for meeting you in an awkward situation. I hope things have improved."

"They have.. Michel, I'm sorry you had to see me in such a bad way." Kurt held his hand out properly today since it would be the first time they truly met. Blaine was so proud of the way Kurt could handle himself.

Blaine led Kurt into the car first and then got in pressing closely to Kurt. Kurt responded without even thinking about it. His body needed to be close to Blaine. Their hands entwined and the heads tipped toward each other slightly turned so that they could catch glimpses of each other when they felt the need. When the car reached the hotel, they would not let go of each other for even a second. Kurt walked with Blaine to his room hands still clasped together. They released each other only for Blaine to take off the clothes he was wearing. Kurt picked out an outfit for Blaine without even speaking and started to dress him. Blaine and Kurt found each others hands as they put Blaine's clothes on. They shared longing looks and sighs all through the process of changing Blaine and it all felt right.

They were back in the car heading to a café just around the block from the hotel. They sat outside at a table next to each other close together. Neither could tolerate the separation of a table of a table between them. They were just enjoying each other and gazing into each other's eyes hands always clutched together. Blaine would brush his hand across his chest occasionally seeming to let Kurt know how much he ached for him and Kurt would lean closer to Blaine just making more skin to skin contact. That would be enough to ease the ache they could both feel. They were in their own little world today. All the pain of the evening prior to this ended with this deep intensifying love they were both feeling.

"Michel, we need to go to Montmartre today. I believe our glee clubs are presently supposed to be at Sacre Couer Basilica."

"Certainly, do you know exactly where they will be?"

"No, but you can leave us near the Basilica, we will find them and Michel, I would like for you to carry out my plans for last night, tonight please."

Michel looked confused, but then remembered. "Of Course!"

Blaine and Kurt were dropped off by their car and proceeded to climb the hill to the Basilica. There was no rush. As they started to make their way, they would stop occasionally and look for landmarks in the city. Blaine would point out the landmarks to Kurt. They were as close as they could get to each other. Blaine would occasionally rub Kurt's hand and Kurt would squeeze back and brush his face up against Blaine's cheek enjoying the rough skin. They finally found their way to the top and to their group with Stephan.

"Kurt. Hey buddy. Good to see you. Are you guys okay now?" Finn was genuinely happy to see his brother. He was worried about him.

"Yeah Finn. Thank you. You are the best brother!" Kurt hugged Finn tightly and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for being there."

"Kurt, thank you so much. Rachel loved last night. I can't believe what you guys did for me."

"That's what you do for people you love." Kurt looked to Blaine and saw his hand brush across his chest yet again. Kurt leaned into Blaine so their cheeks touched. Kurt loved that Blaine needed him as much as he needed Blaine.

Rachel was overjoyed today after the night before. "Awww, look at you two. I didn't think it was possible, but I think you guys officially are the most loving couple."

"Kurt, I am going to talk to Dean Royce and Mr, Shue." Blaine gave a squeeze to his hand before turning toward the 2 chaperones. "Mr. Shue, Dean Royce. May I speak with both of you?"

"Sure Blaine. Is Kurt doing better or is he covering up?"

"Kurt is doing better, but last night we also realized how it impacted me. I was dealing with so much guilt and he was dealing with so much weakness." Blaine was sincere. "Kurt and I can't be kept apart for the rest of this trip. Kurt is dealing with a lot of issues because of the attack. I need to ask if we can share a room. I'm not sure either of us would have slept without the other being there. I know that us being a couple makes it difficult to understand, but it's really important. It was so important to both of us that we were together sleeping. It was protection, it was understanding and it was comfort that we both need to continue to deal with it."

"Blaine, are you asking if we will let you room for the rest of the trip? Because, I don't know if we can consciously do that."

"If we get approval from our parents? Will you consider?"

"Perhaps." Dean Royce finally said something.

"I will be honest with both of you. If we can't spend the rest of the trip rooming, we are considering staying here in my Grandfathers home." Blaine was firm and Mr. Shue knew that there was only 1 answer that was acceptable. "I am not doing this to force you to agree with me. Your decision is your decision and I do understand, but then I will need to make a decision that is in the best interest for Kurt and me."

"Blaine, you do know that if we said yes, it would be like saying it is okay for all the couples to sleep in the same room. It would violate everything we told parents." Mr. Shue looked like he was stuck. "I know you don't understand this."

"You do know that I will not do anything that will hurt Kurt more, and us being apart will hurt Kurt." Blaine was angry because though they seemed to understand what happened the night before was horrible, they were not acknowledging the fact that they are, in fact, a gay couple that is very different most teenage relationships. Blaine was trying to explain that since they are gay, they are the only true people that could understand and properly be able to provide any level of comfort. "Mr. Shue. I know that Kurt has Finn, but Finn cannot help him the way I can. He can't provide the understanding and comfort that I can. Not of the guys or even you and Dean Boyce can really relate to us. We are different and we know that. We are asking for a little latitude because of the situation."

"I'm sorry Blaine. If Kurt continues to have problems, we can call his dad and work out a way for him to return home."

"He would return home with me. I don't go back on promises Mr. Shue and I promised him that we would be together this summer." Blaine was resigned in his decision. "If this makes any difference, Mr Shue, were you and Dean Royce aware that I proposed to Kurt two nights ago and he accepted. I bought him a Tiffany ring and got on the knee and everything. We are technically engaged." They didn't need to know that it was a promise ring. The ring meant the same for both Blaine and Kurt. Forever.

"Kurt, we need to talk about something." Kurt's concern showed immediately because Blaine had gone to talk to Dean Royce and Mr. Shue about them rooming for the remainder of the trip. It must have not gone well.

"I can't sleep without you Blaine." Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to talk and was already on the verge of tears. "I just know I can't."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Don't worry. We will figure this out. I promise. Tonight we are going to stay back at the condo. Okay? Let's give them some time to think about it more."

Kurt seemed to grow quiet and scared as they toured the Basilica with their friends. They remained close the entire time slowly forgetting that the night would soon be upon them and they would be leaving in a day. Then what? Blaine and Kurt were in their own world the rest of the day. Everyone noticed. Blaine was so gentle with Kurt the whole day. He made sure to always have a hand on Kurt. In some ways, Blaine did it to remind Kurt that he was always there, then you would see his hand or finger trail across his back or hand or face and that showed how much he love him.

Rachel snapped a picture of Blaine and Kurt as they were sitting on the steps outside. They were talking and Blaine had just brushed a piece of Kurt's hair off his forehead and Kurt smiled. "Finn isn't it beautiful?"

"Huh? Yeah it is." Finn had no idea that she was talking about the 2 lovestruck boys.

They stood up to go for a walk, they had a few hours before they had to leave and wanted to wander around Montmartre. They were happy to be alone walking through the cobblestone streets and looking at random art scattered throughout the entire area. Blaine was really taken by a particular sketch that was made and asked the artist to sketch the 2 of them. They sat gazing at each other the entire time the sketch was being done. It was worth every cent for the time they had to just not say anything with words, only their eyes and hands. "I hope my hair looks okay."

"You always look perfect. If you are worried about someone's hair, did you forget who your boyfriend was." The artist asked a question in french and Kurt immediately showed him the ring. Blaine asked if he could add that into the sketch so that it would be seen appropriately.

When he was finished, they admired what was done. "Oh my God, Blaine. This is incredible. We look .. We look.."

"Perfect, Baby, perfect." Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead and put the sketch in the protective tube and they continued hand in hand throughout the city. The walked to Musee de Montmartre and the grounds surrounding it. Then made their way to the famous Moulin Rouge. They couldn't possibly come all the way here and not at least see it. They started their walk back casually continue to take in the sights together. The last few hours had been wonderful.

Back at the meeting place they caught up with Wes and David. "Hey you guys, we haven't seen you since yesterday. We're sorry about what happened Kurt." Kurt had wished that Wes didn't bring it up, but he was trying to be supportive so there was no way Kurt could get mad.

"We are going to head back to the hotel and get some things, but we are going to stay at my family place again tonight."

"That would probably be best for you guys."

"You know we have a concert tomorrow at lunch time. We are stopping at a school before taking the train from here to Lucerne. Blaine, you guys should be back at the hotel to travel with us to the concert." Wes looked worried that they were not going to stay on the trip after what had happened.

"We'll be there Wes. Don't worry. I wouldn't leave without telling you in advance." Blaine suspected that Wes found out about his talk with Mr. Shue and the Dean. "What time in the morning?"

"The bus leaves at 9:00. You know Blaine, we do understand."

"I know Wes, thanks for supporting us, but you know that no one can really help us get past this. We have to figure this out on our own."

"Blaine. I just want to make sure you know that you're not alone."

Blaine had called the car and they had already loaded up all their belongings from the hotel and were headed back to the condo. Blaine and Kurt went up and Michel came along with their things. Kurt was in the bathroom getting freshened up. "Michel, can you get us the champagne and strawberries tonight when you pick us up from the Jules Verne."

"Certainly Mr. Anderson. I will be here to drive you when you are ready."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope Blaine's Grandfather didn't come out weird. As I was writing, it just seemed weird that he could just stay there and no one would ask. I still think the conversation fit with the chapter.<strong>

**Please review! I love reviews. good and bad ones.**

**Coming in the next chapter - special dinner, train ride and new city! I am excited.**


	41. The Jules Verne

**A/N: First- Thank you so much for the lovely reviews... They keep me going on this. I never planned number of chapters and I think it is already longer than I thought it would be and they are not even halfway through the trip. **

**Second - thank you for suggestions. Some will be coming up in the next chapter. Credit will be given on the next chapter!**

**They finally get to the dinner that Blaine reserved. Hope you like this chapter.. Healing time..getting to normal for the couple. Still fluffy, but less than last chapter! lol I like fluff.**

**Train to Lucerne is coming up. I think it will be fun.. already writing some ideas for them. **

**On a really happy note.. 2 more weeks until Season 3! 11 days until Season 2 DVD comes out!**

**Wish I owned Glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

**The Jules Verne**

"I hate surprises, Blaine"

"You love surprises, you would just rather know about them in advance. Just look nice." Blaine hated to keep secrets from Kurt too, but some things warranted a surprise. Kurt deserved a nice surprise after yesterday. "I promise that you will love it."

"Well, I will be with you, so I'm sure it will be wonderful." Kurt disappeared into the bathroom with his clothes and toiletries bag. "Since you won't tell me, I won't let you see my outfit until I come out of here."

"Kurt, Michel will be here with the car in 1 hour."

Blaine decided to sit out on the veranda until Kurt was ready. They would be leaving Paris tomorrow and he wanted to enjoy the view. It had been 3 years since he had last come here for the summer. Things became complicated then. That was the same year that he told his parents he was gay. It was a tough summer. His parents and grandparents were shocked and tried to understand, but they also tried to get him to go out with girls that they set him up with. No matter how often he tried to explain how he felt, they just didn't quite get it. Blaine withdrew to Dalton when his family took him out of public school due to the bullying. Dalton became a haven for Blaine. After Dalton, summers were spent a few weeks with Wes, a few weeks with David, some time with Nick and Jeff. He would still go home for a week in between, but it was never the same. Over the last year, his family had started to accept him more, but Blaine no longer needed a close relationship with them anymore. He was older and had already learned to deal with all of this on his own. Blaine was happy now. He had Kurt, Kurt's parents and Finn. Blaine was happy that his family finally accepted him and that he could have a relationship with them.

The conversation with his Grandad earlier today was epic in many ways. His parents had said that his Grandfather had come around also, but he seemed more accepting today than ever. This gave Blaine some hope that things could be good with his family again. Blaine was not ready to forget, but someday, with Kurt's help, maybe he could completely forgive. He knew Kurt would always want to see the good in them even if they were not perfect. Then there was Kurt. Blaine loved him so very much. Telling his Grandad about Kurt was a major milestone in getting his family prepared for his future life. A life that included Kurt as his partner or husband. Blaine wondered how much Kurt really understood their connection.

Kurt said he knew from the moment he met Blaine on the steps, but did he really understand how deep rooted their attachment was? Blaine had spent so much time alone the last 3 years that he knew immediately. It was like a bell went off saying, this is the guy. He was head over heels, but it didn't seem to get to his brain. Why else would he reach out and hold this person's hand just minutes after meeting him. And, fix his collar? People just don't do that because…well, just because. It's too bad that his head got caught up in grand ideas about people that were acquaintances and alcohol induced heterosexual crushes mixed up in all of this. It was like Blaine was testing the waters before accepting what his heart already knew. And then, maybe it was a little scary to know your soul mate at this age. Running from it, for a little while, was just what he needed to make sure that he could accept it fully when the time came.

Wow has that time come. Blaine found that he and Kurt are so connected that it hurts when they are apart. His heart ached now, just being a room away, but not being able to see him or touch him. It was truly a deep connection. College would be a difficult step in their relationship, but for now, that worry can wait because Oh my fucking God, Kurt just stepped out onto the veranda and he looks.. well.. looks like.. uh.. a fucking God. "Blaine, close you mouth honey." Kurt sashayed, like really sashayed, or at least that's what Blaine's mind saw, over to him and tipped his chin up to close his mouth for him. "Thank you so much."

If there was one thing Kurt could do, that was dress. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, tight in the most important buttocks region to show off his beautiful firm ass. They were tailored otherwise which really draped beautifully on his long lean legs. He had a crisp white shirt on and a Black tie with a charcoal vest.

"Well, you look uh.. gr…" Nope not the right word. "uh..delish…" Nope, definitely, not the right word either. "You look uh.. God, well.."

"Spit it out Blaine." Kurt giggled. Kurt needed this reaction so badly after last night. Blaine told him over and over that he still wanted him, but in Kurt's head he was damaged goods. He didn't want Blaine saying those things to make him feel better. Kurt really needed to know that Blaine still desired him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and whispered in his ear. "You look fantastic and delicious all at the same time." Kurt gasped because Blaine pressed himself against his entire body nudging his hips forward just a little to press his erection against Kurt's hip. Kurt felt how much Blaine really liked him. His eye's teared up. Blaine was confused because he didn't understand why Kurt would be sad. Blaine didn't realize that Kurt was still questioning his desire for him. "Kurt, are you okay? Don't cry, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't spit out what I wanted to say. You really just took my breath away..well, that and my mind."

"I'm fine. I just needed that so badly. I needed to see your reaction." It hit Blaine. Kurt was still feeling like damaged goods. "I just really needed to know."

Blaine licked the shell of Kurt's ear and in that throaty whisper he just used. "If the car wasn't going to be here in a few minutes and we didn't have reservations, I wouldn't let you leave this place. I would keep you here for myself and never share you with anyone." Was that creepy? Blaine hoped not.

"I love you Blaine. Thank you for loving me back."

"I have no choice but to love you. My heart picked you, and since my heart goes with me, you do as well." Totally cheesy. Blaine wanted Kurt to have fun tonight. Forget dinner last night. This was a real dinner.

"I want you too." Kurt held tight around Blaine's neck their faces cheek to cheek.

"Let's go" Blaine unwrapped Kurt's arm from him and led him by the hand out the door. They held each other tight in the elevator kissing gently and entwining their fingers.

On the way out the door Anna stopped them. "Wow you both look fabulous!"

Kurt blushed. "Thank you Anna."

"Mr. Anderson, the clothes that you sent down yesterday are clean, I will have them taken up and hung in the closet. "

"Thank you Anna. We'll see you later."

The couple stepped out the door and their car was waiting with the door open. "Mr. Hummel. Very nice to see you again. Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you Michel."

"I believe you will have a perfect night for dinner Mr. Anderson. Do you know when you would like me to pick you up at the end of the night?"

"I thought I would take Kurt for a walk after we finish eating. Can you pick us up around 10:00? I think that would be enough time." Blaine understood why Michel was asking so many questions. He needed to know when to get the champagne and strawberries.

"Certainly Mr. Anderson. We will be there in just a few minutes."

Kurt looked excitedly out the window, trying to get an idea of where they were going. They came upon the Eiffel tower and it was dusk. The lights were just starting to come on. Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes pleading. "I'm not telling you. You will need to be patient for just a little bit longer." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and stroked the top. Kurt leaned into Blaine and for the meantime reveled in the fact that his boyfriend planned something romantic. At that moment the car stopped in front of the Eiffel Tower. "Isn't it beautiful at night?

"Breathtaking" Kurt let out a big sign.

Blaine was looking at Kurt as he muttered, "Takes my breath away every time." Kurt turned and he knew Blaine was talking about him. Michel opened the door and Kurt and Blaine stepped out. "Are you ready?" Blaine led Kurt to the special elevators that would lead them to the Jules Verne Restaurant.

"Blaine. How did you get reservations here? We were reading about this place. You have to reserve months and months in advance. We just decided to go on this trip 3 weeks ago."

"I have my connections." Blaine winked and advised the Elevator operator they had a reservation under Anderson and gave him the special code that Mr. Payne had provided. They were carted directly in the elevator and were now soaring to the 2nd level.

The host checked the list and realized that this was Anderson that Mr. Payne had called. "Mr. Anderson, Please follow me." They were led to a table right at the window. Kurt surveyed the room.

"Blaine, these have got to be the best in the house." Kurt was beaming with excitement. The view was absolutely unbelievable. You could see for miles. The staff treated them amazingly. Kurt had never experienced the attentiveness that they were shown here.

"It took some doing, but I wanted the best for you." Blaine grinned back. "Now, order anything you want."

Kurt thought if heaven existed, this must be it. While they ate, they talked and watched the sunlight completely disappear. The city glowed at night. It was beautiful. "Are we going to have dessert here? Or are we going to walk a little before we do that?"

"It's entirely up to you. What do you think?"

"Well, I didn't know if you had specific plans. I didn't want to ruin them." Kurt looked like the events of the previous night never happened.

"You won't ruin anything." Blaine assured Kurt to choose.

"Let's walk then. I want to walk along the river again. We really didn't get to enjoy it last time." Blaine looked down. "Since I overreacted and ran away from you."

"We will walk then!" Blaine called our waiter for the bill and handed him his credit card.

"Was it really expensive?"

"Don't think about it silly. I don't care about that. I had to pull some strings to get us in here at such short notice, so the cost really doesn't matter to me one bit." Blaine laughed. "Trust fund kid, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Blaine and Kurt wandered back to that river. The river was just so romantic and there were so many things to see along the river. They started back toward the Notre Dame Cathedral again. In some ways, they knew where they were headed, but it wasn't planned. Along the way they stopped to look at all different entertainers that were set up along the banks of this romantic river. They were even able to get a slow dance in as they stopped to listen to music and there were other couples dancing with the moonlight above. Kurt was happy, truly happy. Blaine could see that the memories from last night were no longer in his head. At least for the moment, Kurt had freedom from them.

Kurt had not been paying attention to where they were at, but Blaine stopped and turned facing Kurt drawing him into his arms. He wrapped Kurt into the most tender and loving hug and finished off with a kiss. Blaine took a seat and patted the bench next to him. Kurt sat and looked around and realized where they had finally sat down. This was the place from the first night. This was the place that Blaine had told him the story about his parents. This was the place that he planned on giving Kurt the ring 2 nights ago. This was that special place.

"You know Blaine. You are a hopeless romantic." Kurt smiled tenderly knowing this must have been his plan all night.

"Ah, Kurt. You read me like a book. However, if people didn't know it from all the Disney movies I love to watch, then no one is really seeing Blaine Anderson."

"You are a junkie for Disney love stories." Kurt giggled because Blaine knew every single Disney song and story every made. "I do like that trait about you."

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt and it started as a gentle and tender kiss, but Kurt had other plans as he sighed and slipped his tongue out tracing Blaine's lips and begging for entry into the Blaine's mouth. Blaine parted his lips and Kurt wasted no time tasting and probing Blaine's mouth. Their tongues tangled and Kurt was moaning at the touch. It had been a while since they kissed this intimately. Kurt didn't realize that they had not kissed with tongue since the first night. Blaine had probably been waiting for Kurt to take these steps, because Blaine was moaning into Kurt's mouth with need and desire. They parted from the kiss, short of breath.

"I am bringing you back to this place someday Kurt. I think Paris will always be special for us for a lot of reasons."

"I hope I have the chance to come back here with you. If you still want me years from now."

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt drawing him to his body. "You have no idea our connection, my love. We have a deeper love than anyone can understand. I don't think you understand it yet, but I know you will someday, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at the thought of being with Blaine and learning things together as they have been for the last few months. Connected? Is that what he has been feeling all this time. Surely, something like that. "What I feel, I don't understand and I can't explain it, but I hope it's what you say it is, because I want this and you forever." Kurt leaned to whisper. "Blaine, can we go home? I think I want some other things. I think I want to feel you inside me tonight."

"Kurt. We don't ever have to do anything you don't want to. I love you and will wait as long as you need me to. But if you want to, you know I can't say no to you."

"You better not say no to me when I am begging you to make love to me." Blaine understood the urgency now and pulled out his phone.

"Michel, can you please pick us up by the Notre Dame Cathedral. We will meet you there on the opposite side to avoid traffic."

The car arrived very quickly and when the door was opened. Kurt saw the bottle of champagne and 2 flutes filled and a huge grin stretched across his face. He turned and planted a kiss on Blaine's lips, clutching his fingers into Blaine's shirt. "What was that for?" Kurt stepped aside so that Blaine could see that even though he called early, Michel took care of his request.

They got in and Blaine handed Kurt his glass and took his in hand. He held his glass to toast. Leaning in close to Kurt's ear he whispered, "to my missing puzzle piece." Kurt's eyes got a bit glassy at the memory of Blaine singing Teenage Dream. To Him! They drank.

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson. I believe this was also requested." He handed back a crystal bowl of strawberries.

"Blaine." It was Kurt's turn to whisper. "I appreciate this whole seduction thing you've got going on here, but let me give you a tip. I'm a sure thing." Blaine almost choked on his champagne and Kurt winked at him. Blaine was not expecting a quote from Pretty Woman when he ordered the champagne and strawberries, but he should have guessed that Kurt would associate it with that. "I'm sorry Honey." Kurt was patting Blaine on the back. "I didn't think you would choke on the champagne. But, I meant what I said." Kurt winked again.

Blaine's pants were tightening by the second every smile flashed by Kurt, every wink, every time he took a sip of his champagne and every bite of a strawberry. Is time standing still? How could Kurt be sexy all the time. "I can't wait to get you home." Blaine's eyes were dark, very dark. Kurt wanted to touch Blaine so bad at the site of his darkened eyes. He was so sexy when he got this hot. There was so much heat in the car at this moment. Kurt clenched his hands into fists to help stop him from doing unnamed things to his boyfriend right now. The need was so thick in the car right now, you could cut it with a knife.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel?" Michel had already opened the door. They were so caught up their world that they didn't even know they had arrived. Blaine grabbed the champagne and Kurt grabbed the strawberries. As the walked into the building Michel questioned though he knew the answer. "Will you be needing me the rest of the evening?" He smirked.

"No thank you, Michel. I will call you to let you know what time tomorrow morning."

"Certainly, Mr. Anderson. Have a good evening."

They walked swiftly right past the desk to the elevator. It couldn't move fast enough for them. Kurt had pushed Blaine against the wall as soon as the elevator doors shut. He was kissing Blaine's neck, face, lips and biting on his ear lobe. Hearing Blaine moan against his attack was pure bliss. This is what it's about. Blaine had his 1 hand firmly on Kurt's hip while roaming it along Kurt's ass and finally firmly pressed it to the bulge in Kurt's pant. Kurt let out a loud groan as Blaine stroked him over the fabric. "Is this okay baby."

"Yes, more touching please, Blaine. I want you. I need you to touch me." There was no questioning Blaine's touch, though Blaine was terrified the second he did it. He feared that Kurt would associate it with the attack, but there is a huge difference when you know the touch of your loved one. There was no comparison because Kurt knew Blaine's body as well as he knew his own. He could never mistake the touch of his lover with that of the awful person from the night before. Blaine knew him and knew how to touch him. Kurt said it himself. "I'm yours Baby. Oh.. uh.. you are the only person that can touch me like this and it goes to the core of my soul."

They finally reached the top floor and Blaine took Kurt by the hand and led him straight to the bedroom. Blaine held both of Kurt's hands and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure you want this. We don't need to do anything you aren't ready for yet."

"Blaine, I want this. I really, really want this." Kurt was pleading. Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's vest and moved behind Kurt pressing his erection into Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned and reached behind him to squeeze Blaine's ass. Blaine slipped Kurt's vest over his shoulders and tossed his vest on the dresser. Blaine slowly began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. When he got to the last button, he slid the shirt down off Kurt's back and threw it to lay with his vest. Kurt turned around and unbuttoned Blaine's shirt pushing it off of Blaine's back leaving it where it fell. Kurt sighed while running his fingertips across Blaine's chest. "You feel so nice Blaine." His hands were replaced by his lips now placing kisses and licking down Blaine's chest and on his nipples. Blaine moaned at the feel of his lover's hands and tongue.

Kurt kneeled down in front of Blaine unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. They fell to the floor and Kurt started kissing down the line of hair on Blaine's stomach ending at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Kurt tucked his fingers under the waist band and pulled Blaine's boxers down. Blaine kicked them off his feet. Kurt licked up the underside of Blaine's cock. Blaine let out a loud moan and reached his hands into Kurt's soft chestnut head of hair. "Ohh. God. That feels soo good, Kurt." Kurt swirled his tongue around the head of Blaine's cocked, lapping up the small amount of Pre come that already began to gather. Blaine was becoming overly aroused. "Kurt, you have to stop." Kurt stood up and removed his trousers so he was standing before Blaine completely naked also.

"I love you Blaine. You make my life better by making me a stronger person." Kurt took Blaine's hands. "Come here." Kurt lowered himself onto the bed moving Blaine with him to rest directly on top of him. Blaine moved off to the side of Kurt keeping their legs entwined. His hands explored every part of Kurt's body. He brought his hand down to Kurt's cock and began slowly pumping it with his hand. "Ungh.. uh.. Oh." Kurt was in ecstasy right now. Blaine was sure he could watch Kurt like this all the time.

Kurt's face had a sheen from the sweat developing and his eyes would open and close in response to the touches to his cock. His mouth hung open slightly and as he would moan or gasp, his lips would part farther and close again to moisten the inside of his mouth, only to repeat with each pump of Blaine's hand. Blaine reached into the nightstand and pulled out the lube coating his fingers generously. Blaine planted himself over Kurt's cock sucking the head into his mouth and releasing while swirling his tongue around the top and tonguing softly at the slit where he was leaking from arousal. Blaine softly massaged at Kurts entrance and while completely taking Kurt into his mouth, he inserted 2 fingers gently. He twisted and moved his finger in and out of Kurt to prepare him. Kurt was rocking from all of the stimulation he was receiving. One hand was fisted into Blaine's hair, the other into the sheets of the bed.

"Please Blaine.. Please. I want to feel you. I'm begging you baby." Kurt had tears in his eyes and a stray tear fell.

"Are you okay, Kurt." Blaine's voice was full of concern now as he reached up with his unoccupied hand to wipe the tear away.

"Those are happy tears Blaine. I just really need you right now. I want to feel you." The hand that Kurt had clutched into the sheets now moved over his heart clutching at his own chest.

"Oh.. Baby, I'm here. Right here." Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt licking his lips and entering to grab Kurt's tongue. He felt the same ache in his own chest and wanted to fill it with love. Blaine removed his fingers and positioned his cock at Kurt's entrance. He slowly breached the tight ring pushing ever so slowly until Kurt was completely filled.

Kurt's legs were pushed wide and Blaine held them with his hands offering support to Kurt as he began to move slowly in and out. Blaine watched himself enter Kurt over and over again. Blaine pulled entirely out to see Kurt close only to be penetrated again and filled fully. Kurt was so tight and seemed to not want to let go of Blaine cock as he repeated the full removal and replacement of his cock. It was almost too much. "Blaine. You feel so incredible inside me." Kurt moaned with every stroke Blaine took and filled him completely. Kurt didn't think making love could get better than it already was. He was completely wrong. This was a whole new level of making love. He could feel Blaine continue to remove himself completely. Kurt relaxed his entrance to take hold when Blaine returned. It was beautiful. Kurt found himself yearning to be filled up only to have Blaine grant his wish. "Oh, God Blaine.. so good..so goo.." He gasped at the change in angle as Blaine sat up even straighter.

Now the full length of Blaine's cock was sliding across Kurt's prostate. "Are you okay? Do you like this position?"

Blaine had beads of sweat on his face and he looked even hotter when he was sweaty. How could that be? "I Loooove this position Blaine. Almost can't think from your cock hitting….uunngghh….. there."

Kurt was reaching to pump himself and Blaine pushed his hand away. "No Kurt, I will take care of you." He replaced Kurt's hand with his and began to pump his hand up and down.

"Blaine. Please come close to me." Blaine leaned forward and let Kurt's legs move lower a bit so that he could get close to Kurt. He laid his damp forehead against Kurt and kissed him sucking in his bottom lip. "This is good." Kurt smiled so wide. Blaine was kissing Kurt with all he could. He was tiring and was getting close now. He was so turned on being able to look into Kurt's glassy blue eyes and see them close with each thrust as Kurt gasped with each one. Blaine continued to pump in and out of Kurt and with each thrust Kurt was meeting him now. With his hand on Kurt's cock, Blaine began to pump with his hand and rub the tip of Kurt's head with his thumb spreading precome around the head. "Oh, baby.. so.. good.. so.. good. I.. love.. you." This was the longest lovemaking session they had ever had and everything felt so right and so good. Kurt would probably be sore tomorrow. The coiling of muscles in his stomach was not unwelcome. Blaine was feeling the exhaustion of the last 2 days creep up on him while he made love to the most beautiful boy on earth. "So close now Blaine. I l-l-like the thing you are doing with your thumb.. Feels so nice." Kurt's hands were clenched into the bed sheets.

"I'm so close too baby." Blaine was moving so fast now. He was very close and while pumping in and out of Kurt, he was pumping Kurt's cock in tempo with his thrusts. Soon Blaine was groaning from the sensation of coming inside his lover. Kurt felt his release within seconds of Blaine. Blaine and Kurt were sweaty, tired and reeked of sex. Blaine laid himself down on top of Kurt covering him with his sweaty body. He kissed Kurt tenderly before rolling to the side and removing himself from Kurt's entrance. Kurt groaned at the loss of fullness.

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt as he saw tears flowing from his face. "Did I hurt you? I guess I should have thought about how sore you would get form me pumping to hard."

"No Blaine. It was so overwhelmingly wonderful. Our best yet." Blaine grabbed the bed covers and covered both he and Kurt up. With their arms wrapped tightly around each other, they drifted off to sleep. They were happy, sated, safe and warm.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have an idea for the Train Ride.. I am open to ideas! Review and suggest.. I might use it. Would be cool to hear some wild and crazy ideas with the other characters involved. You know Blaine and Warblers.. They like to dance and jump on things..tables..displays...scaffolding? lol<strong>

**Kurt outrageous stuff would be cool too.. They both have been dealing with some serious stuff.. would like a light-hearted and truly fun Train Ride!**

**I had some suggestions from the last chapter and guess what? I might use them...will be at the beginning of next chapter! keep you eyes open.**


	42. Nightmares

**Okay.. this chapter is a little bit shorter. I have always known that this would be tough to get over. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but the couple has so much support and love.. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I really liked writing this one.**

**Thank you for train suggestions! I want more! Please message me or put in your review. I have started the train chapter, but there is still time!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own them so bad, but I don't... lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

**Nightmares**

Blaine was awakened to screaming. What the hell was going on? His eyes were hazy from sleeping and champagne. He was sure it was still nighttime. A glance at the clock confirmed that it was 3:00 AM. Who was screaming? Kurt!

Kurt was having a nightmare. "NO! Stop, please!" Tears were streaming down his face. Blaine turned on the light hoping that it would wake Kurt from his horrible nightmare. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't think you should ever wake someone up from nightmares, or was that sleepwalking? Either way, Kurt continued in terror. "Please don't! I promise.. won't tell!" Blaine knew what this nightmare was about. "NO! Please..don't!"

Blaine couldn't stand to hear it. He quietly spoke. "Kurt. Please wake up."

No recognition. Kurt's arms were hugging his body so tight all the while continuing to sob in anguish as he relived the nightmare. In this nightmare, he was begging. "Only Blaine.. leave me alone please." Kurt was sobbing loudly. "Blaine..Blaine.. help me.."

Blaine cried and rubbed Kurt's arm hoping to awaken Kurt gently. "Kurt, baby. I'm here. Please wake up." It broke his heart to see the pain that Kurt was going through. He wasn't there when it happened. He only knew what Kurt had told him.

"Only want Blaine." Kurt whimpered and he looked so small and broken.

Blaine leaned a little closer. "Kurt. Please wake up. It's Blaine, baby."

He shook Kurt a little bit and suddenly his eye flutter open and he jumped into Blaine's arms crying harder than he had cried today. "Blaine, you're here." Kurt was sobbing into Blaine's chest and hugged him so tight. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and clutched him to his chest.

He rocked Kurt gently "Shhh. I'm here. I'm here Kurt." Kurt continued to cry, but soon it became softer sobs as his tears subsided. Blaine slowly ran his fingers through Kurt's hair soothing him. "Shh. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you, baby."

"Why is he in my dreams, Blaine? I just want to forget."

"Let's not confuse a nightmare with a dream, baby. I don't know why, but maybe we should have slowed down tonight."

Kurt began to cry a little more. "I wanted that Blaine.. So badly, I wanted that and it was so good, so don't say I wasn't ready."

Blaine brought Kurt's face to meet his caring face. "Baby, I didn't mean that you weren't ready, just maybe it wasn't the right time yet. You still need to heal and get through this."

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. Blaine wiped them away as they kept falling. He laid them both down holding Kurt tightly to his chest. Kurt knew that he needed Blaine with him if he was going to get through this. "Blaine, we need to figure out the rest of the trip. I am certain that I won't make it through without having you with me at night. Is Puck seriously going to be able to deal with this?" Kurt was gripping Blaine tighter. "Maybe I should go home."

"I will talk to them again in the morning. If you go home, it will be 'WE' going home. I won't be without you." Kurt took a deep breath and seemed to calm. Blaine knew that Kurt loved to hear him sing and it would calm him more, so after a few seconds of quiet, Blaine began to sing, hoping Kurt would fall asleep.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful__  
><em>_Stop me and steal my breath__  
><em>_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky__  
><em>_Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together__  
><em>_Dress it up with the trappings of love__  
><em>_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips__  
><em>_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above__  
><em>

Blaine stroked Kurt's back continuing to hold him tight. He could feel all the stress leaving Kurt's body as he melted into Blaine slowly but surely. Blaine wanted all the pain to go away. Tomorrow would be another day and another night that Kurt would worry about.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder__  
><em>_I'll be love suicide__  
><em>_And I'll be better when I'm older__  
><em>_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof__  
><em>_As we lie awake in my bed__  
><em>_And you're my survival, you're my living proof__  
><em>_My love is alive, and not dead_

_And tell me that we belong together__  
><em>_Dress it up with the trappings of love.__  
><em>_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips__  
><em>_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder__  
><em>_I`ll be love suicide__  
><em>_And I'll be better when I'm older__  
><em>_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,__  
><em>_I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said._

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder__  
><em>_I'll be love suicide__  
><em>_And I'll be better when I'm older__  
><em>_I'll be the greatest fan of your life__  
><em>

Kurt was finally asleep soundly. One hour of this night was given to Paul. That was unacceptable to Blaine. Paul didn't even deserve a second of Kurt's thoughts or mind. He pledged in the darkness holding his love close. "I will make you better Kurt. This will go away and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Ever." Blaine slept lightly the rest of the night waking often just to make sure Kurt was still pressed tight to him.

At 7:00, the alarm woke them both up. Blaine looked tired. As soon as Kurt sat up and saw Blaine's condition, he became extremely upset. "Blaine, you look terrible. How are you going to perform? You can't keep worrying over me."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry? It's because of me that you look like this." Kurt was shaking his head at himself for letting himself have the nightmares. "Wes and David will know it's my fault. Maybe I should go home. That way, you won't have to worry about me."

"Kurt, do you really think that you traveling home by yourself and not being here with me is going to make me stop worrying about you?" Blaine hugged Kurt. "I will be fine. I just need a coffee. Now, let's shower and get some coffee. We have to be at the hotel at 9:00 ready to perform."

**In the shower:**

"Blaine. Do you think that they will let us sleep together? Should I call my dad?"

"Let's just see what happens today. I have no intention of continuing on this trip if we can't room the remainder of the trip. I will think of a way for them to understand how important it was. I'm sure I was getting through to them yesterday. Let's hope for the best."

"I don't want to ruin it for the others. They were all looking forward to this trip. Especially Finn."

"Even if we left, which we aren't going to do, they would still be good and they would have fun." Kurt didn't look convinced. His friends were the most loyal of friends and this would hurt them. Especially Finn. "We can ask to pay for our own room and it would be outside of the school event?"

That suggestion was met with a huge grin from Kurt. "Would you really do that for me?"

"Kurt, I hope you know my now that there are probably only a few illegal things that I wouldn't do for you, and those I might even consider. You know I can't say no to you."

Kurt pressed close to Blaine with the warm water from the shower flowing down both of them. Blaine felt Kurt's heart beating against him and kissed to top of his head.

**Back at the hotel:**

Finn and Rachel met Kurt and Blaine in the lobby. Rachel gave Finn a look as soon as she saw them. Finn pulled Blaine aside while Rachel distracted Kurt by asking him about dinner the night before. "Blaine. You don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Finn. Just a little tired." Blaine did not want to have to tell Finn, but on the other hand, Finn should know. He was, after all, Kurt's stepbrother.

"You are hiding something. Did something else happen last night?" Finn was giving Blaine the death stare.

Blaine looked around to make sure Kurt was not in earshot. "He's having nightmares Finn. Last night was bad, but we got through it, but now he is panicked about Shue and Royce not letting us room for the rest of the trip. They would not give me approval yesterday to have us room together and that has Kurt panicked beyond belief. He is considering going home." Blaine was concerned. "I just really couldn't sleep after the whole nightmare woke him up. All I could do was think about how I was going to convince them to let us room together the rest of the trip. I thing that the decision is causing additional stress on Kurt and may have even caused him to have this nightmare."

"Let me have a go at it. I am his brother. Maybe I have some cards to play in this." Finn smiled. "We'll figure this out."

Wes and David came up to Blaine noticing the serious stance of the conversation with Finn. "Blaine. Are you okay? Whoa. You look like death buddy." Wes was feeling Blaine's forehead.

Blaine batted his hand away. "I'm fine. Quit touching me. I just didn't sleep well last night." Wes was not convinced. "Ugh.. Okay, let me explain, but can you please let all the Warblers know why I look like crap so I don't have to explain it a millions times."

Wes backed up putting his arms up in surrender. "Sorry Blaine. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He laughed trying to lighten up.

Blaine wished. He went forward and explained the entire evening with Kurt's nightmares and the possibility of leaving. "Finn said he was going to try talking to them. The New Directions don't care about us being in a room together. They are used to us being alone in a room together."

"If there's anything we can do, let us know Blaine. You know we believe in the two of you as a couple and would do anything for both of you." Wes was genuinely concerned for two reasons. One was what he just said and the second was losing his star singer. "Do you want the council to talk to them too?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but why not wait until Finn has a go at it."

They all loaded onto the bus. Kurt sat close to Blaine leaning his head on his shoulder clearly full of worry. Blaine fell asleep on the short ride to the school they would be performing at.

What both boys did not know was that Finn had texted all the New Directions and the Warblers to let them know what happened and that they needed to help him with getting Shue and Royce agree. Wes and David had been sitting across from Finn and Rachel and they were able to plan a discussion with Mr. Shue and Dean Royce as soon as they got off the bus. These 4 were the decided spokespeople for the entire group.

The group arrived an entered the school building while Wes and Finn asked Mr. Shue and Dean Royce for a moment. David and Rachel stood behind in support of the two leaders of the groups.

Finn started the conversation. "Mr. Shue, we would like to talk to you and Dean Royce. The Warblers and the New Directions have held a meeting to discuss Kurt and Blaine's situation."

Wes cut in. "Blaine told us about his request to room with Kurt due to the incident that happened 2 days ago and that the request was denied. We would like you to reconsider."

"I'm sure you have seen Blaine this morning and Kurt doesn't look much better. Kurt had a nightmare last night and according to Blaine it was really bad. We are asking you to allow them this." Finn continued with conviction. "Mr. Shue and Mr. Royce. Kurt and Blaine are different. Not just they are gay. They are different from most teenagers. They really have something. I see it almost every day because the practically live out our house on the weekends. They sleep together in our own house. They are special because they are uhh…. I guess I would call it soul mates. I never believed in something like that, but I do now. They are it for each other. I know you think they are young and Burt did too, but it's because Blaine and Kurt are so special that even Burt understood and felt it. Mr. Shue, you know Burt. He wouldn't let them be together alone in a room if he didn't see it. They are going to get married someday and they are going to have a family and I am going to be the luckiest Brother-in-law on the face of this earth because I will have them to remind me every day what true love is. They have a deeper and more caring relationship than I have ever seen." Finn put his head down out of exhaustion. It was like he just fought a battle.

Wes knew that Finn was done. He said his piece. "Blaine advised us this morning that Kurt is considering going home and that he would accompany Kurt home if the decision was made to not permit them to room."

Rachel stepped forward to speak. "Mr. Shue. It really wouldn't be right to continue without the 2 of them. Blaine is such a strong performer for this show and Kurt has his important solos too. We understand why your initial decision was 'no', but we can assure you all the New Directions and the Warblers are behind this 100%."

Mr. Shue finally responded to all of what the leaders of the two clubs were doing. This was an ambush! "Okay! Ladies and Gentlemen, Dean Royce and I have already made our decision."

Just then all four of them were responding with different objections. Wes finally took over the small group. "Mr. Shue, Dean Royce. How are we going to face them if we can't support them through this? We are their family. We have shared their happy times and sad times and we are doing the right thing by demanding you let them room. It is the right thing sirs."

"Okay..Okay. Now let me and Dean Royce talk it over. We will let you four and Blaine and Kurt know at the end of the concert."

Even though Blaine looked tired, he was a true performer. He went out there and gave a hell of a performance even being tired. The audience would never know. In fact, things were better today and the French group to perform was incredible. All in all, today was a much happier performance. They mingled with the other group over cookies and pop. Blaine and Kurt were together talking to a few of the girls. They were smiling, holding hands and genuinely content looking. Occasionally, they would split up but it was clear that they seemed to be tethered together. They were always aware of each other's location making sure to nod or smile at each other. They were talking without actually talking to each other. They were letting each other know that they were okay and not alone. I wondered if this was what Finn was talking about. They did seem to have a much more keen sense of awareness of each other than most teenagers their age. Mr. Shue witnessed Blaine excusing himself from his conversation and made his way to Kurt. He took Kurt's hand and excused he and Kurt from conversation to go and sit alone on a bench. Blaine looked at Kurt and asked him something and Kurt was replying. He brushed Kurt's hair out of his face and kissed him. Nothing obscene, just a sweet kiss on the lips. They continued to just have a regular conversation waiving and smiling to others as they walked by or stopped to congratulate them on their performance. They sat holding hands not even talking, just enjoying each other's company. Mr. Shue caught the small glances and, yes, he did understand.

Blaine must have sensed someone approaching because he turned to see Mr. Shue. Immediately, Blaine and Kurt's smiles disappeared. "Blaine and Kurt. I want to talk to you about the question you asked yesterday. Dean Royce and I have had a long discussion and with the input from Finn, Rachel, Wes and David, we have decided to let the two of you room together for the remainder of the trip. You friends really gave us an earful this morning. It's seems that you 2 are the poster children for all that is good in the world." Kurt smiled for the first time today, well first genuine smile. There was always the performance smile.

Blaine looked at Kurt. There was no need for words. A tear fell down Kurt's cheek and Blaine wiped it away. Kurt rose from the bench with a smile on his face. Blaine knew they were going to thank the 4 amazing people that stood by them and stood up for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I get so motivated when I see reviews.<strong>

**I would also like suggestions for the Train ride! They have 4-5 hours of fun ahead.**


	43. TrainWreck

**A/N: So I had a little trouble with this chapter. I tried to incorporate some of my suggestions and i did the best I could. Kurt and Blaine are really too good for a few of my suggestions. I hope that you still enjoy it!**

**OWEN2 was my 100th Review! Thank you so much. i got my 100th Review milestone.**

**I love all of my readers so much. You guys make me want to write more. Well enough of the love.. on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It would be criminal for 1 person to own them, but I still wish it were me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

**Train…. Wreck**

They made their way back to the bus and would be at the train station soon. Kurt couldn't stop smiling because he felt so loved right now. How was it possible that Blaine loved him so much and that the New Directions and Warblers equally loved him enough to stand up for them. Kurt decided that he must have done something right to deserve all of them. Maybe just being a devoted friend was enough. Blaine thought that Kurt looked a hundred times better than this morning. The news of being permitted to room together the remainder of the trip seemed to revitalize Kurt. It took a huge weight off of his shoulders. He started to carry himself a little prouder just by getting the okay. The confirmation that they understood.

"Kurt." Blaine talked him out of his daydream. "Hey Babe. You okay? You weren't with me for a minute there." He was obviously concerned that the memory of the prior night was haunting him in the daytime too.

"I'm great." Kurt offered a smile and squeezed his hand tightly in assurance that he was okay.

Blaine brushed a kiss to Kurt's temple and leaned in to whisper. "I worry about you sometimes. I don't want you to beat yourself up about what happened because you didn't do anything wrong." Blaine returned to kiss his temple again far more distracted this time. "However, I must say that you smell good." Kurt couldn't hold back the blush that covered his face. "I think you'll like the train. Let's try to get a seat toward the back so we can be alone."

"We'll be on a train Blaine. With our friends around." Kurt giggled because he recognized the look on Blaine's face and his eyes were yearning and dark with lust.

"I can't help it that just seeing you smile again turns me on. Kurt you have the most amazing and infectious smile. You smell fabulous, you look unbelievable and then I start imagine how you taste." Kurt blushed a deep red now. "I guess I should stop before I won't be presentable in public."

Kurt decided that he could have some fun with this information. He leaned in to Blaine. "Have I told you how hot you look when you are performing. It's like you were made for the stage. The way you move your body and command the crowd with your voice. The expression you have in your eyes is breathtaking. It takes every ounce of energy in my body to not grab you right there on stage." Kurt was liking this flirting a lot.

"Please stop. I am starting to have a growing problem, Babe, and no privacy to fix the problem." Blaine pleaded with Kurt understanding what was happening here. So, he deserved it.

"Okay. I finally feel in the mood for some fun and you squash it." Kurt was still smiling with sarcasm.

"I think we might be able to arrange some time alone somewhere before we get to our hotel room."

"I am not going into a public bathroom with you and doing things. That is disgusting, Blaine." Kurt was still smiling which told Blaine that there might be a possibility that Kurt was so turned on that he would consider doing it. "I love you." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips. He didn't mess with a sweet kiss now. He went for the mother of all kisses. Blaine initially tried to protest by pushing Kurt back a little, but Kurt was quite insistent. Kurt traced Blaine's lips with his tongue begging for Blaine to allow him a taste in his mouth. Kurt wanted to taste the familiarity of Blaine. He could smell only Blaine, feel only Blaine and now he was permitted to taste his boyfriend. Kurt sighed into the familiar taste of his boyfriend. Distinctly Blaine with his morning coffee and sweetness. What was that? Kurt never tasted that before.. ha.. cookies. Blaine was eating cookies after the last show like they were a meal. How could he eat like that?

Kurt was getting ready to pull away when he felt Blaine's teeth on his lower lip. He was caught in this kiss, but it didn't matter, he was enjoying it for the first time in 2 days. Kurt was feeling some type of freedom that the acceptance and approval of all of his friends around him gave him. His dream world right there contained in this bus.

Shaken from their little world that only Blaine and Kurt existed in, Wes popped up over the seat in front of them. "We're here lovebirds." Blaine and Kurt grinned at their friend wondering how they would thank them. There were no words for the gratitude they wanted to show.

The entire group took up a one full first class car on the train. Blaine and Kurt made their way to the back of the train they shared a group of 4 seats with Finn and Rachel. Rachel was gushing over the romantic evening that Blaine helped with. Finn was actually blushing. "Finn, I'm not sure I have ever seen you blush before." Blaine was taunting him.

"Listen hobbit, don't forget that I can take you."

"Ahh, this I know. But, I also know that you won't because you love me." Finn blushed again. Kurt laughed knowing that this was the truth. Finn adored Blaine though he never admitted it.

"I do love you Blaine, but I was trying to keep it a secret from Kurt. What will he think." Even though Kurt knew that Finn was straight as an arrow, it didn't stop him from being a little jealous. They shared some common interests, like video game playing, watching football, playing sports in general, singing and the list goes on. Kurt didn't forget that he, himself had a crush on Finn before meeting Blaine, so he considered Finn attractive. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand only to find Blaine reaching to place his hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt gasped at the touch. Though it was the most familiar touch, it still took Kurt's breath away every time he touched him.

About 30 minutes into the trip, the scenery was flashing by and everything was looking like a French Countryside. The chaperones left the cabin. Blaine crinkled his forehead with curiosity as Wes appeared in front of him. "I got rid of them!"

"What? How?" Blaine was shocked that Wes was acting so out of the box for proper dapper Wes.

"Blaine, who cares? We have some freedom." Wes was giggling like a school girl.

"How long do we have this freedom?" Blaine glanced at Kurt with a smirk.

"We have at least an hour and a half." Wes turned to the cabin. "Who is going to volunteer as the lookout?" Trent volunteered. "Okay, you need to watch the front entrance. That's where they will be coming from." Truth or dare? Or Never have I Ever? Or spin the bottle?" The overwhelming winner was spin the bottle. "Who has a bottle." Nick had one from the hotel room.

Everyone moved to the middle of the cabin and gathered round. There were too many people so they took turns. Blaine and Kurt stayed in their seats not needing to participate in Spin the Bottle. They had put their table up to watch a movie together on Blaine's laptop. Kurt settled into Blaine's chest to watch the movie. Blaine had his arm around Kurt's shoulders and the other wrapped around his waist. A few minutes into the movie, Kurt started tracing circles on Blaine's stomach, Kurt could feel Blaine's heartbeat quicken at the touch. He decided that he could take a chance and moved his fingers toward Blaine's waistband fully expecting Blaine to stop him. Instead, Blaine's hand moved to his pants button.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and he smiled back at him. Kurt copied Blaine and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants releasing Blaine cock from his pants. Blaine closed his eyes and Kurt felt him shudder at his initial touch. Blaine firmly grasped Kurt as he had so many times before and began to slowly pump his hand up and down. Kurt gasped and his eyes closed. Not surprisingly, Kurt couldn't continue his assault on Blaine fully erect member. Kurt was intoxicated with Blaine in the second that he felt his hand on him. Blaine grinned at him as they sunk a little further into the seat hiding their current activities from anyone that might look.

Blaine was pretty sure no one would look because they were enthralled in their current game of Spin the Bottle. Finn was in the midst of having to kiss Sam with Rachel laughing in the background. That and it was understood that they didn't want to bother Blaine and Kurt. Blaine continued to stroke the length of Kurt's erection and Kurt stifled a moan. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and whispered. "I want to hear you Kurt. You should never have to hide your feelings. Can we pleaaassee go to the bathroom?" Kurt nodded and they pulled their own pants up and slipped out unnoticed. The bathroom was big enough and Kurt was too far gone to even think about the fact that they were in the bathroom. "Can I?" Blaine asked already on his knees releasing Kurt from his tight jeans.

"Please Blaine." The words were barely out there and Blaine hot mouth was already engulfing Kurt. Kurt's hands were entwined in Blaine's soft curls as he worked expertly on Kurt's length. The things he could do with his tongue. Kurt was still stifling his moans and Blaine was trying so hard to elicit the response he wanted to hear.

Blaine pumped Kurt with his hand. "Kurt, I want to hear you, Baby. It's okay." Kurt nodded his head in recognition. In reality, he would do whatever Blaine wanted him to do when Blaine was touching him. And then, Blaine was burying Kurt into his mouth again.

"Ungh, Blaine.. soo.. uh.. good. Don't stop.. so close... unnggh." Kurt felt a coiling in his stomach and he knew his release was coming soon. "Ohhhh, Blaine. I love you.. so much." Kurt let out a throaty moan and was releasing down Blaine's throat. Blaine hungrily swallowed all Kurt offered.

Kurt's knees buckled under him and Blaine caught him. "I've got you baby." Blaine kissing him deeply. Kurt could still taste himself on Blaine's tongue. "I love you so much Kurt." Blaine continued to pepper kisses along Kurt's neck and jawline. Blaine was still hard as a rock and when Kurt finally came back, he crouched down to give Blaine relief from his prolonged erection.

Kurt began pumping with his hand just taking his head into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the top of Blaine's head. Blaine was moaning already. He was hard for so long now and craved the release he knew would come very quickly. He looked down to see Kurt's blue eyes bright and smiling at him as Kurt took the full length of his cock into his mouth. Blaine groaned loudly and threw his head back. His head hit the door loudly, but they didn't care anymore. Blaine wanted to be lost in Kurt forever. His mouth so deliciously warm surrounding him and his stomach stiffened as he was brought over the top by his, so hot, boyfriend. Kurt licked his lips as he returned to Blaine's mouth. "Blaine. You were delicious as ever. I love you so much." Blaine couldn't even open his eyes yet. He was still lost in the moment. "Blaine, are you okay?" His eyes fluttered open causing Kurt to laugh. "I think you were one step away from blacking out."

"So not funny. Oh God, Kurt. That was.. that was.. fantastic, baby. The things you do to me." Blaine teared up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I wish I could take away that one night in Paris and replace it with something this wonderful. I wish-I wish…"

"Shh. Blaine, this trip has been perfect outside of that. Let's forget it and enjoy ourselves." Just then there was a pounding at the door.

"Hello loverboys. I need to come in there with you guys."

"Wes, why on earth would you want to come in here with us?" Blaine was very curious at this point.

"Well, because it is my dare. Now will you let me in?" Blaine unlocked the door and let him in.

"I don't even want to know what was going on in here and would appreciate it if you not do anything while I am in here." Both Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Actually Wes, you are too late. Whatever it was we were doing in here is already done." Kurt giggled and blushed a little at admitting they were doing something. "So, truth or dare is it?"

"Yes and I am supposed to also drag you out to play. No more faking that you guys are watching a movie or sleeping or anything like that." Wes knew there was more going on. That's precisely why they left them alone.

"Fine." Blaine opened the door and the three boys piled out. "We are here to play Truth or Dare."

Sam yelled. "Nice of you guys to join us. My turn. Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where was the last place you got a blow job and who gave it to you." Everyone was laughing because they pretty much knew the answer, they were wanting Kurt to admit it.

"In the bathroom over there and Blaine Anderson." Kurt pointed to the bathroom no more than 10 feet away. He shook his head. "You guys are pathetic, you know that? You could've probably just asked me and I would have told you." Kurt still had his turn next. "David. Who of all the Warblers would you have a man crush on and why?"

Wes patted David on the back. "Let's hear this one."

"Wes, because I want to get my hands on that damn gavel." The room went silent except for a few snickers because that could be taken so many ways. "Uhh..I didn't mean in the sexual context at all!" David was exasperated with how everyone twisted around what he said. "Fine. Blaine."

"What is this? Pick on Blaine and Kurt day? Truth."

David continued. "Have you and Kurt had sex? And are you top or bottom?" Davie laughed because everyone had their guesses and they were putting Blaine and Kurt's sex life out there on purpose.

"If I were a guessing man, I would bet that you guys have been betting on all of this." Blaine glanced at all of the Warblers in the room and saw smiles.

Kurt was bright red all the way to his ears. "Yes we have and we are not exclusively top or bottom, but I prefer top." Blaine blushed deep red also looking at Kurt. "Why are we thankful to have friends like these? Remind me again Kurt?"

David was surprised at the answer. "Kurt..my boy! Way to go nailing the lead singer. I wouldn't have guessed that one." Blaine punched his arm while the room erupted in laughter.

"This is so not fun anymore. You guys are not my friends." Blaine was so embarrassed at this point of the game. He turned to Kurt again, but whispered this one. "We need to do dare next time. They won't know what to do." Blaine took his turn again. "Finn."

"Dare."

"You need to show us your dance moves for 3 minutes." Blaine knew this would be comical because Finn was really that bad of a dancer. The music was turned on and the laughter was epic. There was not a dry tear in the cabin because he looked like a crazy spastic kid dancing. Finn became the comic relief.

"Okay. Everyone had their laugh. Blaine!"

Blaine glared at Finn. "Seriously? Why are you guys so interested in my sex life?" Blaine was smiling. "Dare."

"Who has got a good one?"

"No fair Finn. You are supposed to think of one on your own." Blaine demanded that he can't ask people, but it was too late. Puck yelled one out that Finn had already chosen.

"You need to make out with Kurt right in front of us." He turned to Puck because that wasn't all of it.

Puck just jumped in. "So I've seen it all before. You need to make out for 5 minutes. We need to see the real thing. The grinding and touching and all that."

"Oh.. Okay." Blaine moved over to Kurt. "Sorry baby, but I guess we are going to have to give them a show to get them off our backs." Kurt smiled back because even though he didn't want anyone watching, he still got to make out with Blaine. Blaine smiled back at Kurt and immediately had his lips on Kurt, thrusting his tongue out to line Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed into this kiss and reached his tongue to Blaine's tangling it with his. Blaine pulled away panting and placing kisses along Kurt's jawline making his way to just below Kurt's ear, which he knew would drive him crazy.

Blaine had pretty much pressed Kurt into a seat already and licked just below his ear and started to suck. Kurt moaned loudly. "Blaine." Kurt was panting at Blaine attacking that soft skin below his ear. His pants were getting so tight yet again. Blaine reached between them and rubbed Kurt's pants over the top of his erection. "Ooohh, Blaine. Again." Kurt totally forgot that they were being watched. Certain that Kurt was hard, Blaine brought both hands to Kurt's ass and squeezed pulling Kurt's hips toward him while he ground hard against Kurt. Blaine himself, let out a moan as he felt the friction that would offer release.

"Umm, I think that's 5 minutes guys." Finn finally spoke up. "Umm that was so much more than I needed to see."

"Uh, that was pretty hot if you ask me." Puck was still staring open mouthed.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt sitting him in his lap. "I hope you guys have had enough glimpse into our sex life now." He gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I must agree with Puck on this one. That was pretty hot." David couldn't believe he was saying that. "I think if I were gay, I would want to definitely go out with Blaine."

"Thanks for making me feel inadequate David." Kurt was in no way offended truly because he knew that Blaine was awesome in the sex arena.

Trent came in. "They are coming back. The last time I went to check on them they were just finishing up."

"I guess fun time is over all." Wes was heading back to his seat.

Blaine and Kurt decided to take a walk on the train. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him toward the food car. They walked a little ways and stopped to get water before turning around and heading back. They still had 2 hours left on this ride and settled back into their seats.

"Do you want to watch a movie." Blaine really didn't want to, but offered anyway.

"No, do you?"

"Not really."

Finn and Rachel were with Mercedes Sam and Puck talking, so they had time alone. Kurt nestled into the crook of Blaine's shoulder and Blaine put his arms around him. They just sat and looked out the window. "Blaine, do you think we could go back to Paris for fun? Not that it wasn't fun, but without all of our friends. I would like to stay longer and see everything with you."

Blaine was running his fingers up and down Kurt's arm gently caressing him. "We can. We can even come back before school starts if you want, Baby. You know my family has a private jet and we can stay at the condo, but how do we get your dad to agree?"

"We tell him we are engaged. Maybe he will lighten up."

Blaine laughed. "You wish it were that easy."

"Why can't it be, Blaine? It really wouldn't be lying. I love you and I accepted your promise ring. I know in my heart that I won't ever want anyone but you. Did you really mean what you said about for forever?" Kurt gazed at the ring on his ring finger looking a little sad.

"You know I meant it Kurt. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't mean it. Quit worrying your pretty little head." Blaine leaned down kissing Kurt on the top of his head breathing in the scent of his shampoo and just Kurt. "I love you Kurt. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Soon enough both Kurt and Blaine fell asleep in that exact position that they sat down to. They slept soundly in each other's arms. They fit together perfectly.

With just about an hour left in the trip, Finn and Rachel sat down. "I'm so glad they are finally sleeping. After last night, they both looked like they hadn't slept in days. I hope that together they can work all of this out." Finn cared so deeply for both Kurt and Blaine.

"Finn, I'm sure they will work all the issues. They just need time and each other. Look at them. It's amazing how they seem to fit together so well." Rachel snapped yet another picture of them together.

They settled into their seats smiling at how beautiful the couple before them looked and how lucky they were to be close to them. They remained quiet so they would not disturb the boys. Blaine and Kurt remained there until they reached Basel. They would stop here for a few hours before continuing on to Lucerne.

Blaine and Kurt woke form the lack of noise and movement. "Hey beautiful!" Blaine smiled that heart melting smile that Kurt could barely handle. "We have a few hours. Let's walk together."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I know I left part of this conversation hanging and random, but there will be closure eventually.<strong>


	44. Missed It

**A/N: Sorry took so long to post chapter. I had a bit of writers block and struggled with this. It ended up being a filler with some smut.. I still like the way it ended up. Hope you do too.**

**Still don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

**Missed It**

"We really don't have a lot of time here, but we can at least take a walk." Blaine suggested that they look for someplace to sit and drink coffee or talk since it was their favorite pastime as a couple. Blaine stopped into a local store and asked where they could walk to. It was suggested that they walk in Nadelberg und Spalenberg. This part of the city was from medieval times and had nice quirky shops. They headed in that direction. There was nothing special that they really wanted to do, but spend time together.

"Blaine, can we talk about the train ride?"

"What about it babe? It was fun wasn't it?" Blaine knew that Kurt wanted to discuss the truth or dare make out session, but was hoping to avoid the discussion altogether. It was really out of character for Blaine to react that way, but he had been feeling adventurous after the bathroom incident.

Kurt was hesitant to say what he wanted to talk about. Blaine could see it. "I was so turned on with making out in front of our friends, but I can't figure out why."

"So, you're not mad?" Blaine was totally taken by surprise that Kurt wasn't mad. "I'll be honest. At first I was a little creeped out, but they gave us a little distance and it was kind of neat, but kind of not. I was really turned on too."

Blaine pulled Kurt in to hug him. "I love you, Kurt. I love that we can talk about this stuff."

"Are we weird that we were both so turned on by that?"

"No. I think there is a little bit of exhibitionism in all of us. What do you think?"

"Can I tell you what I was thinking while it was happening?"

"You know you can tell me anything, Kurt."

"Well, I think in some ways I liked showing them that stuff because it shows them that we aren't any different then they are when it comes to kissing and other stuff. I sometimes feel like the guys stop talking about wanting to get in their girlfriends pants around me. I guess because I am not trying to get in some girls pants. But seeing that, they can equate my relationship to what to what they are doing, right? You know like I am trying to get into my boyfriend's pants." Kurt giggled at the comparison.

"Well, I never thought of it that way, but yeah that could be part of it. Except one thing. You don't have to try as hard as they do to get into my pants." Blaine laughed. So did Kurt. The only luxury they had was Blaine and Kurt certainly wouldn't get pregnant.

"I want this forever Blaine. I want to feel like this all the time. The openness that we have. Do you think we will always be like this?" Kurt was daydreaming. Blaine could tell.

"I love watching you daydream. The look that you get on your face is priceless." Kurt smiled at the ease with which they spoke. There was that comfort that Blaine had always felt when it came to Kurt. They shared so many things as friends and it was even better when they became boyfriends and more so when they became lovers.

Kurt stopped at a storefront with more Christmas ornaments than he could count. "Blaine, look at this. This is amazing."

"Let's go in." Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and they walked in. "We should get something for Carole. They have so many things in here." Kurt smiled.

There were a lot of different gift items. He looked at the alpine horns which were really cool, but not practical to bring home as a souvenir. The cowbells were neat, some cuckoo clocks and ornaments. Tons of ornaments. "Do you think she would want a cowbell or a horn?" Kurt laughed. "I like the cowbell with the Swiss engraving. It is nicer. And she can use it to call Finn to dinner."

"Fine. Anything else in mind." Blaine was always patient when it came to Kurt.

"I would like to get a Christmas ornament for our tree." Kurt looked at Blaine hopeful that he would like the idea.

"What a great idea Kurt. Let's pick one out. It will be our first Christmas tree ornament." Blaine was excited about this.

"We can get one every year." Kurt was sentimental.

"How about this one?" Kurt held up a pretty crystal ornament in the shape of a dove. It was beautiful. It had a red ribbon tied around its neck with the Swiss flag embroidered on it.

"I love it." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt put the cowbell and the ornament down and Blaine paid for it. They walked out with a small bag and started to head back toward the train station. "Kurt, what time do you have?"

"Oh shit. It's after 4:00!" Kurt panicked. "We're late Blaine. Now what?"

"Shit. How did we lose track of time?" Blaine was a little flustered and went to sit on a bench. "First, you need to call Mr. Shue and then Finn, because they will panic." Blaine was quick to get into problem solving mode. This was his prep school upbringing of keeping his cool. "I will call the limo service to find us a rental. Now quit panicking. We can work this out." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arms while he began to make the phone calls.

"I love you so much, Blaine. I don't know how you do it. I am panicking and you are calm."

Blaine kissed Kurt quickly on the lips as he pulled out his phone. "We complement each other."

Kurt already had the phone to his ear listening to the ringing. "Kurt! Where are you and Blaine? The train is just about to leave."

"Ummm. Sorry Mr. Shue, we were shopping and lost track of time."

"What are we going to do? I guess I will get off the train and meet you guys and we can figure this out." Mr. Shue was exasperated.

"No Mr. Shue. Blaine is already calling for a car. We will just meet you there. Can you let Finn know? I don't want him to worry."

"Okay. You need to call as soon as you are on the road. We have a show tomorrow. You have the hotel information in the itinerary, right?"

"Uhh. I think that's on the train. Mr. Shue, you will have to get our suitcases. All we brought were our messenger bags and wallets."

"We are staying at the Grand Hotel National. Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes." Kurt understood that they would be in trouble, but hoped that they wouldn't change their mind about he and Blaine rooming. "I will call you as soon as we are on the road and let you know what time we should be arriving."

Blaine grinned. "I got us a car. They are going to pick us up here to bring us to the Limo place and then we will drive there. I think you are going to like this."

"What is it? The car?"

"Yes, baby. You are going to love this one." Blaine was smug that he knew Kurt would love this. "But, you have to wait until we get there."

Shortly, a black Mercedes pulled up and a driver stepped out. "Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes. Josef?"

"Sir, are you ready? Do you have any luggage?"

"No, we missed our train to Lucerne. I appreciate you picking us up."

"Certainly. Shall we go?"

Kurt got in and Blaine followed. Kurt was a little anxious about his. They were totally alone in Europe with no clothes and not really sure where they were going. "Babe. Are you okay? You look upset." Blaine draped his arm around Kurt's shoulders rubbing his arms.

"Just a little nervous about us driving alone. Are you sure we can get there?" Kurt looked small again for the first time in 2 days. He was not just anxious, he was scared.

Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Don't be scared, Kurt. We will be totally fine. I promise." Blaine kissed him on the cheek and removed his arm from around Kurt to clasp his hand.

It only took 10 minutes and they were standing at the Limo office. Blaine had taken out his credit card to pay. "Mr. Anderson." The man looking up Blaine's information had a look of shock on his face. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Anderson. For you and your family, we are happy to offer you an upgrade to our Ferrari 420 Spyder at the same cost. Would you prefer that?"

"Mr. -"Blaine looked for a name tag or name plate.

"Mr. Braun Sir."

"Thank you. Mr. Braun, I appreciate the offer, but I like the handling of the other car better." Blaine was always so cool and collected when it came to the limousines and well…all this stuff. How did he do that? Kurt was feeling a little small and insignificant when Blaine cut in. "Kurt, Sweetie, you don't really like the Ferrari, do you?"

"Huh?" Oh my God, did Blaine just say Ferrari? Kurt had no idea what a Ferrari looked like, but he did know they were really, really expensive cars. Blaine gave him a slight look that told him to say no. "Ferrari. No, not really."

"That settles it Mr. Braun. No, we will stick with the other car." Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled that smile that melted Kurt's heart instantaneously. He whispered. "Good work baby. You will love this car more. Ferrari's are nice, but you never get to see these in the states."

Next thing Kurt saw was a charcoal grey convertible pulling up at the door. Kurt's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Blaine. That car is absolutely gorgeous. Are you kidding me?"

"No. I've been dying to get behind the wheel on one of these." Blaine was giddy almost running to the car like a new toy to play with.

"What is it?" Kurt knew it had to be expensive. It was funny how he Blaine never showed off his money. He really should. He was so sexy when he was acting cool and powerful.

"It's a Maserati GranCabrio." Blaine never looked so hot before as he threw his messenger bag in the back seat and hopped in the car adjusting the seat. "Get in. I need to see how you look in this car." His eyes were smoldering. How on earth could a car turn him on so much? Kurt was a little jealous of the car in that moment.

"Kurt. You.. your body.. you were made for this car." Blaine's eyes grew darker. "When we have enough money ourselves, I am getting you one. You were born to sit in a car like this. Look at you."

Kurt blushed because he was feeling rather turned on right now. "How much are these cars Blaine." Kurt honestly knew nothing about cars. He was happy with his Lincoln Navigator.

Blaine leaned over and whispered. "$150,000.. well around that."

Kurt gulped. "Oh my God. Did you say $150,000?" Kurt was running his hands on the leather seats and the console. He wanted to know what a $150,000 car felt like."

Blaine took his hand in his. "This doesn't even compare to the way you feel." He brought Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed his palm. "Mmmmmm.. God Kurt, I want you right now and I know I can't have you. This ride is going to kill me."

Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He was met with Blaine's tongue tangling into his tongue. Blaine moaned into the kiss wanting much more than this. "Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt. God, what I would do to have you alone right now." Blaine could see Kurt's eyes greying and realized that Kurt wanted him as much. "I know there's nothing we can do right now, but tonight babe. I promise tonight will be worth the wait." Kurt whimpered at the thought and clutched his hand to his heart feeling a strong need for Blaine to be with him.

Blaine started the car and told Kurt to put the hotel into the GPS. It took a few minutes to figure the GPS out, but it found the hotel and then calculated the time to get there. "Blaine. It looks like about an hour to get there."

"Okay. You should probably let Mr. Shue know." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Actually Babe, tell him a little over an hour. I think we need to make a stop." Blaine smiled. "If that's okay with you of course." Kurt smiled and dialed the number.

"Mr. Shue. We are just now getting on the road. It will be a little over an hour to the hotel."

"Okay, Kurt. Please be careful. Drive safely."

Blaine took off driving out of town. "Kurt, find a park for us to stop at." Kurt found one that would be 30 minutes outside of town. Once out of town Blaine turned the car toward the nearest park and found a secluded area. Blaine immediately let out a groan. "I want to.. uh. Kurt."

Kurt pulled Blaine over the middle console and reclined his seat so that Blaine could lay on top of him. "Blaine. I want you. How? Do we even have anything." Blaine was reaching into his messenger bag for lube. He always kept a small bottle in there. "How. In this car?"

Blaine started to get creative. He kneeled on the floor and started work on Kurt's pants and briefs. He hastily got Kurt disrobed from the waist down. Pushing Kurt's knees to his chest, Blaine was able to lube his fingers and push two slowly into Kurt. Kurt gasped at the initial push through the tight ring of muscle. "Relax baby. There is no one around and it's late in the afternoon and you look so beautiful." Blaine kissed his jawline and neck and had his hot breath on Kurt's ear before he started sucking on his fleshy earlobe, gently sucking on it. It was so distracting to Kurt that he hadn't noticed that Blaine had entered a third finger. Kurt also hadn't realized that he was already moving his hips into Blaine's fingers over and over again. "Do you want me Kurt? Because I can't wait to see you come for me. I can't wait to come inside you baby."

"Blaine. Please fuck me now." Blaine didn't even have the patience to argue that Kurt wanted to be fucked. Blaine would never treat Kurt like that. He made sure to always remind Kurt that they made love. He loved Kurt too much to ever refer to it as that. Blaine removed his fingers and kneeled in close to Kurt and slowly slid his cock into Kurt. Kurt let out a long and drawn out moan as Blaine filled him slowly and completely. It was as if he has never felt anything so good his entire life. Blaine met Kurt's already rocking hips with a strong thrust. "Blaine..Oh..Yes..Blaine..Blaine.." It was starting to sound like some kind of mantra that Kurt repeated. Kurt's knees were pushed so far toward his chest that his prostate was getting so much stimulation. As Blaine continued to thrust firmly against Kurt's prostate, he took a hold of Kurt's cock in his hand and he looked down at Kurt. His eyes were locked on Blaine and a light sweat formed on his chest and face. His breathing ragged now. Blaine knew the look on Kurt's face and knew it would be over soon. Blaine was okay with this as his knees were starting to ache and the accommodations were cramped.

"You can come for me anytime baby. I'm ready for you. Are you ready for me?" Blaine was so close and he knew if he witnessed his love coming. Just the look on his face and the noises he made when he came would push him over the edge. And then it was happening. Kurt's eyes rolled back a little and he started to moan from the force. Blaine followed pumping until he filled Kurt with himself. "Oh Kurt! Baby." Blaine collapsed on top of his Kurt. Out of breath and heart beating loudly. "You are so perfect Kurt. I love making love to you. I don't know why you insist on telling me to fuck you. I will never ever do anything but love you baby." Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck breathing him in and listening to him come back down from their lovemaking.

Blaine found some tissues in his messenger bag and cleaned Kurt up, Pulled his pants onto him and tucked him back into his pants. "Blaine. I'm so tired right now." Blaine pulled his seat back up and buckled him in.

Kissing Kurt on the forehead he whispered, "Shhhh. Take a nap while I drive." Blaine got back on the main road and back on track for the 1 hour drive to Lucerne.

* * *

><p><strong>Some fun sightseeing up next. Some funny things and memories.<strong>

**Please review!**


	45. Lucerne

***** found quite a few typos.. I must have been tired.** new chapter will be up later today.**

**A/N Sorry to take a little longer to post this. Writer's block and football games got in the way. I still like the way this turned out. **

**SilverWhiteDragon's review gave me a little inspiration.. Hope you like it! **

**I Love all my reviewers! I kept trying to get this one down for all my fans! over 100 reviews! over 150 alerts and over 75 favorites! Thanks you so much**

**As always - I wish I owned them**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

**Lucerne**

The hour drive to Lucerne was just as quick at the drive from Dalton to Lima. One major difference was the scenery. When there weren't hills and valleys, there were mountains in its place. The view was unbelievable. All of the white capped mountains in the distance made Blaine feel refreshed and full of life. The beauty was so clean and pure. Kurt looked so sweet sleeping in that seat next to him. He must have been exhausted from the nightmares and the stress of the last few nights.

"Ugh. Blaine." Kurt awoke with a sound of disgust.

Blaine laughed. "What's wrong, Kurt?" Kurt's forehead was creased with stress. Blaine touched his forehead with his fingers brushing at the creases. "Don't do that. You'll get wrinkles."

"You've totally ruined my pants Blaine." Kurt's nose crinkled as he squirmed in his seat. "I feel like I peed my pants."

"Huh?" Blaine really wasn't getting it.

"You know. You are leaking out everywhere." Blaine gasped as he now understood what Kurt was complaining about.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Blaine smiled because the thought that he still lingered with Kurt after all this time was kind of exhilarating to him, even if it meant that Kurt was a little uncomfortable. "You still love me right? I love you. A Lot." He hoped Kurt would accept this as a type of apology for his come soiling his designer underwear and pants.

"You know I do." Kurt smiled while his nose remained crinkled. "Okay, so I'm not totally grossed out by it and it is kind of nice that I have a bit of a reminder of you. But, I think I am appalled that I am actually a little turned on by it too. Thinking about part of you still lingering there." Kurt blushed a deep red, completely embarrassed by even thinking this, let alone saying it.

"God, Kurt. How could I love you more every day? It's not even possible for us to be this right together." Deep down inside thanking God that Kurt came into his life like a miracle.

"But, I am glad we are. Sometimes I think this is all a dream and that it won't last because we are so young. Then every day I wake up and you are here. You are here and it's real and it's wonderful." Kurt looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't ever look away from me. You don't need to be embarrassed because I feel the same way. We will work through all the feelings we have together. I want us. I want you. I want forever." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's thigh resting it comfortably. "We are just about there. The GPS says 15 minutes. You should probably call Mr. Shue and Finn."

The group was already settled into their hotel rooms and were getting ready to gather to go to dinner. They had a river cruise booked for the group. "Mr. Shue, we are about 15 minutes out. Are we going to miss dinner?"

"Kurt, we are just gathering now, so if you get here in the next 30 minutes, you should be okay. We have your room key and your suitcases are already in there complements of Wes and Finn."

"Okay. We should see you in about 15, but we still have to change Mr. Shue." There was no way that Kurt could go the whole night with come filled underpants.

"We'll meet you in the lobby."

Blaine and Kurt pulled up to the hotel to find much of the group outside. Finn was shocked when he saw the car. "Dude, this gets better and better." Finn held out his fist to Blaine. Kurt was trying to get out very carefully without showing the discomfort of his pants. "Blaine. You are totally my hero. What is this car anyway?"

"It's a Maserati. It is totally awesome."

"Shit. Aren't they expensive?" Finn was mesmerized by the car.

"This one only costs $150,000. It's definitely regal and not suitable for soiling. This must be handled with kid gloves Finn." Blaine glanced at Kurt knowing that he was hearing everything. Kurt turned away from Blaine's look thinking 'I guess fucking in the front seat and leaking come all over the place is not considered soiling'.

Mr. Shue showed up and handed the room keys to Kurt. "If I didn't know better, I might almost think you guys planned it Blaine. Blaine walked over the valet and asked them to park it."

Blaine smiled his smug smile that Kurt absolutely loved. "Mr. Shue. I really didn't plan this. Kurt and I were shopping. You know how Kurt gets when he is shopping." Blaine continued on. "Come on, Finn, Rachel help me out."

"Yeah Mr. Shue. It's like Kurt is in an alternate universe when he is shopping." Finn was not lying when he came to Kurt's defense. "What were you guys buying?"

Blaine laughed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Blaine. Let's go to our room." Kurt was insistent that Finn not know so there was nothing to make fun of him.

"Spit it out, Kurt!" Finn was making his way to Kurt.

"Finn. No tackling or tickling." Kurt started to run away.

"We were buying cowbells and ornaments!" Blaine grinned. He hoped Kurt would attempt to take refuge with him.

"Cowbells and ornaments? Well… That's interesting. Kinda gay…uh.. you know what I mean. Uhh.. sorry Kurt. Sorry Blaine."

Blaine knew Finn felt bad about saying that. "Totally cool Finn. I know you love me!" He smirked at the thought of what was now going through Finn's head.

"Gross. You are my brother's boyfriend.. or fiancée'. Whatever you guys are."

Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed him on the cheek. He whispered. "I love you."

"Blaine. I am going to go up and change." Kurt gave Blaine a looking, raising his eyebrows gesturing Blaine to come with him.

The valet driver got into the car and away it went. "I will need to call the limo service regarding the car. Kurt is right. We need to go up and change if we are going to walk over with you guys."

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hand and led hi toward the elevators. "Blaine, we are together in room 455. So, it looks like we are still roomies." Kurt was relieved that they didn't take that away from them. Even though the nightmares did not haunt his naps, he feared what would happen when he slept. Really slept.

"I can't wait to be out of these pants." Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips and pulled him close running his hands around Kurt's firm ass slightly squeezing him. "Seriously Blaine. Not like that out of them. Out of them because they are wet with you!" Blaine shut Kurt up with a kiss pushing his tongue into Kurt's unsuspecting mouth. It was hot every time Kurt reminded him that 'he' was the reason for his discomfort. At first Kurt was going to fight it, but it only took seconds before Kurt melted into the kiss with Blaine caressing his ass and firmly squeezing his cheeks in his palms. Kurt wanted to jump up on his boyfriend and wrap his legs around him and then his want was a reality as he locked his legs around Blaine's middle section. Blaine was holding him firmly by his ass cheeks while Kurt was wrapped around him.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. "I know how to make you melt so easily. It's like I own you Babe."

"You do own me. You own my heart Blaine." Kurt was very matter of fact about this. It wasn't scary to think that he was in love with Blaine.

"Let's get changed before they start talking about us. Blaine put Kurt down as the elevator doors opened. Kurt slid the keycard in the lock and they entered. As expected, Finn and Puck had placed their suitcases as they walked in.

Kurt opened his suitcase and grabbed a shirt and some tailored pants. He wanted to look nice for the dinner cruise. "I am going to go into the bathroom to change. I'll be right back." Blaine changed in the room and glanced around to see where everything was. Mr. Payne spared no expense. There rooms were large and beautiful. Blaine looked forward to the night in here with Kurt.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom 5 minutes later. "I wish I had time to shower and work more on my face."

"No need. Your face is perfect." Blaine kissed lightly on his cheek. "You look fantastic as usual. I have no idea how it is that you make everything look great."

"You, sir, are biased." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek moving down to kiss his neck while caressing his other cheek with his hand. The stubble on his face felt rough but so nice against Kurt's soft fingers. Blaine's breath hitched at the feel of Kurt's touch. "Now let's get downstairs before they think we are up here fooling around." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him back into the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

><p>They were back with their group walking across the street from the hotel. Stephan explained to them that they would be taking a lake cruise and having dinner. This would be around 2 ½ hours long. The boat was privately rented just for this group. "They have a band with music on board. This man must be ridiculously rich Kurt." Rachel was so excited at the possibility that they could sing on board. "I wonder if we could possibly do some singing with the band."<p>

Kurt nodded as he took in the eating area and the aft area where there were a bunch of lounging areas built in around the railing. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze as he whispered. "We are definitely going to sit there for a while on this trip."

Dean Royce called to the entire group. "We should all head toward the eating area that is already set up. We have one rule for tonight. We would like to make sure that each table has equal Warblers and new Directions sitting at them and we want to see that you are sitting with people you would not normally sit with."

Kurt turned to Blaine with a mad look. "There is no way I am not sitting with you tonight. I came here to spend time with you and enjoy the trip and this is part of said trip."

"One meal sweetheart. I promise to make it up to you later tonight." Blaine winked as he let go of Kurt's hand to let him start to choose his table. In the end, Blaine was sitting at the table next to Kurt with Brittney, Trent and Jon. Kurt was with Lauren, Thad, and Jeff. They happen to be facing each other at their respective tables as the idle chatter is starting.

Kurt noticed immediately how Blaine could command the conversation and attention of a table almost immediately. His laugh was astounding and intoxicating even at this distance. His eyes would squint as he told stories and listened to others and burst into the infectious laugh that Kurt absolutely loved. "Kurt, what was that car like?" Jeff cut into the visions of Blaine in Kurt's head.

"Oh my God Jeff. It was beautiful. The leather is so soft and it's quiet. You would be surprised how much room there actually is in the car." Kurt's mind wandered to the lovemaking session in the park outside of Basel. It was really incredible that they could both fit into the area and the touch of the leather while Blaine.. 'oh. Better stop thinking about it'.

"Tested out how much room there was huh?" Thad nudged Kurt with his elbow. Kurt laughed it off. They would never know the real truth. The meal was beginning, the music was playing in the background and Kurt couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend just a few feet away. This was a good idea. Kurt didn't realize how long it had been since he really talked to Lauren. This was Jeff and Thad's first time meeting her.

"Yeah.. Okay so, Puck being the tough guy gets shoved in a port o potty and I saved him. I thought he was kinda hot so I agreed to join the glee club to see if he might be interested." Lauren loved to tell this story. Kurt had heard it many times before but never tired of hearing it because it involved Puck being the one to get dumped on.

"You know. Puck used to throw me in the dumpster daily." Kurt told his friends.

Jeff was shocked because the Puck he knew and met was a good guy that looked out for Kurt all the time. "How did you become friends? You guys seem so close."

"Well, Puck happened to be Finn's Best Friend and they were both in Glee. After a while, when they realized how much loved being part of New Directions, they realized that they did some mean things."

"Is it cool having a brother the same age as you and doing the same activities?" Thad questioned.

"Well, honestly, I had the biggest crush on Finn. That's the main reason I introduced my dad to his mom. You could say that all of it backfired, but it didn't. I found Blaine in the meantime. I can't believe how lucky I was to actually find love with someone who really and truly loves me back." They all smiled, because they knew how Blaine felt about Kurt and now they knew how Kurt felt about Blaine.

The main course was served and Kurt was just finishing up. Everything was dark now. They could see lights on the shore outside the windows. It was beautiful outside. Kurt realized that he hadn't looked for Blaine in the last 15 minutes and his gaze was drawn back to Blaine's table where Blaine wasn't. Kurt wondered where he went, but after 15 minutes passed, he was concerned. What if Blaine fell overboard. The water would be cold.

Kurt stood excusing himself from his table. "Did any of you guys see Blaine leave his table. He's been gone around 20 minutes and I'm worried about him."

Thad and Jeff had not noticed. Kurt went to Blaine's Table. "Where did Blaine go? He hasn't been back in over 20 minutes." Kurt was really starting to panic as he stood glancing around the entire eating area. There was no sign of Blaine. Finn looked up to see Kurt with the onset of panic in his eyes.

Finn crossed the room to Kurt. "You okay buddy?"

"No. I am panicked because Blaine's been gone for now about 25 minutes and no one knows where he went."

"Kurt calm down. It's not like he could go anywhere. We are on a ship." Finn was trying to reason and calm Kurt down, but he just wasn't good at it.

"Finn, what if he fell overboard and drowned or froze to death?"

Just then Kurt heard him on the microphone. "If everyone would indulge me just one song. This is a song for a very special person. I think everyone in the room knows who it's for, so Kurt, I just want to say thank you for being there for me all the time. Thank you for lifting my spirits up and saving me from my loneliness. This is an awesome oldie by Richard Marx called Now and Forever. Kurt, I love you."

Kurt was frozen in place, eyes wide, staring at his boyfriend with his eyes already glassy. Finn patted him on the back. "You okay?"

"I think s….." Kurt drifted off and his eyes were locked on Blaine. Everyone else in the room might as well not exist. In this moment, they didn't exist for Blaine and Kurt.

_Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage_

_ in my head  
>You make sense of madness when my sanity<br>hangs by a thread  
>I lose my way but still you seem to understand<br>Now and forever  
>I will be your man <em>

Blaine gave his best all the time. You could always see all the emotion in his singing. His eyes partly closed.

_Sometimes I just hold you__  
>Too caught up in me to see<em>

Blaine clutched his heart between playing the chords on the piano. It was perfect. Kurt had tears of love streaming down his face. The girls in the room were reduced to tears at that moment. He closed his eyes as he felt the keys on the piano in his soul. Blaine was always perfect sitting at the piano. He was made to be a performer.

_I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given__  
>to me<br>I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
>Now and forever<br>I will be you man_

Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
>That I won't be alone anymore<br>If I'd only known you were there all the time  
>All this time<p>

Blaine kicked the piano seat back a little to stand while he sang this next part. He was still filled with all the love and emotion he could find in himself.

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the__  
>sand<br>Now and forever  
>I will be your man<br>Now and forever  
>I will be your man<em>

Kurt clutched his hand to his heart hoping to ease the ache to have Blaine in his arms right now. Even though he knew it would be so in just a few minutes, he still ached for Blaine. The entire group stood up clapping and screaming. It was absolutely beautiful and perfect for such a night. Blaine rose from the piano and made his way to Kurt with a single rose.

Blaine reached out and brushed the tears away from Kurt's face. "Hey. This can't be good for your complexion." Blaine smiled as he wiped every tear away.

"Blaine, that was beautiful!" In the background, they could hear all the chatter over that performance and consideration to put that into the show tomorrow night.

"Do you want to take a walk. I really would rather be with my boyfriend than be lead Warbler right now." Kurt nodded as they walked aft to the seating they saw as they boarded the boat. They could now hear people singing music. It seemed to sound like Finn and Rachel.

Blaine pulled Kurt down on top of him on one of the many lounge loveseats out there. Kurt crushed his lips to Blaine's releasing all the tension and love he felt for Blaine. Massaging his tongue with Blaine's tasting everything he could of Blaine. Kurt needed to be completely surrounded with Blaine's scent, his skin, his breath, his touch, his voice and his sounds. It was primal and the need was so basic. They needed nothing more than this right now. There would be time later tonight for other things like intimacy. They lay on the couch and gazed up at the stars.

"Blaine. Do you think we will be able to look at these same stars wherever we live?"

"Yeah Kurt, I think we will." Minutes passed and they could hear people wandering around the boat.

"There they are! Found them Finn." Wes was yelling for Finn and he breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt, seriously, if something happened to you.

"Finn.. always panics."

Blaine patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for caring. Now let's get in there and sing some Blaine and Kurt songs." He grabbed Kurt by the hand as they thought about what to sing. They ended up with singing the cheesiest rendition of "You're the one that I Want".

Soon everyone made their way out to the deck, tired from the long day and train ride. Tomorrow they would be going up one of the mountains. Everyone lined the railing looking out over the expanse of the lake and shoreline. Blaine turned to Kurt. "I promised to help out Puck in the romance depart. I guess I better start thinking about that."

"I know you'll think of something. "

Soon the ship returned to the pier and they all headed back to the hotel. Blaine and Kurt were happy to get back to their room just for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. So this was really fluffy and perfect Blaine.. What can I say about my perfect guy.. I hope you still liked it.<strong>

**Please review.. I always like to hear suggestions too! I try to incorporate them when they work..**

**To all my fans..Thanks for continue to read and stick with me. I struggled for 3 days to write this, but hope that I can get back to 48 hour updates.**


	46. Roomies

**A/N: I hope everyone likes the way this turned out. There seems to be a little bit of everything in this. It is a long chapter. I tried to break it up a little, but then the chapters broken up would have been so short, so I ended up with one big one. You will find the best kind of smut, story continuation and a little angst. I struggled with this over the last 2 days but I think I am happy with the outcome.**

**I am so excited about what's to come. I already started the next 2 chapters and story arcs.**

**Please review. I have been so happy with all the reviews I have received. I can't get enough reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned them, but someone else does. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

**Roomies**

"Tonight has been better than perfect Blaine. I was sure there was no way you could be more perfect and there you go making a liar out of me." Kurt walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his insanely perfect man. Blaine was already starting to take his clothes off. Kurt grabbed both his hands and placed them at his sides. "Close your eyes." Blaine followed orders. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and slipped it off over his shoulders. "Blaine, keep your eyes closed or I will have to cover them up." Kurt quickly removed Blaine's pants and socks.

"Kurt." Blaine sounded a little anxious for what was to happen.

"You trust me Blaine, don't you?"

"With my life."

"Then enjoy." Kurt led Blaine to the bed and pushed him gently onto it. "Screw this, Just to be safe." Blaine felt a scarf being tied over his eyes. "I don't want you peeking."

Kurt stood up and stared at Blaine. It was the most beautiful sight. Blaine was laying on the bed and except his boxer shorts, entirely naked. "Kurt, babe. Please tell me you didn't leave me alone in here."

"Never. Just getting myself undressed for you." Kurt proceeded to remove all of his clothes. He stood totally naked over Blaine just taking in the sight of his lover waiting and anticipating him. Kurt never thought he would have someone like Blaine, ever. Let alone have someone like Blaine love him unconditionally and promise him forever. "I would never leave you Blaine. You are my world." Kurt sat down straddling Blaine's thighs.

"Can I touch you, even if I'm not allowed to look?" Blaine was begging. Kurt could see his erection already aching to come out. Kurt had begun to kiss Blaine's chest and lick his perfect pink nipples to attention nipping them lightly with his teeth. "Aahh. Kurt. Please?"

"Whatever you can get a hold of, you may touch." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and started feeling his way down Kurt's body to what he wanted. He placed his hands firmly on Kurt's ass and squeezed. "Oh Blaine." Kurt ground his erection into Blaine's whose was still tucked safely into his boxers. Kurt dragged his nails down Blaine's abs causing red marks along his lightly defined six pack.

"Uuhh..baby. You feel so good." Blaine loved the feel of being marked by Kurt. He didn't care if the marks were still there for days. Kurt did this to him and he felt owned. Kurt licked each line and tucked his fingers under the waistband of Blaine's boxers. Nudging Blaine's hip, he slipped his boxers off as Blaine lifted his hips up to assist.

Kurt admired Blaine for a second and then slowly licked the tip of Blaine's swelling erection. "MMmm. Blaine, you taste so good." He continued to lick the entire underside of Blaine's cock stopping to swirl his tongue around the head. Blaine loved this and his response proved it. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"S-suck me." Kurt smiled and took Blaine's entirety into his mouth. Kurt had been close to taking all of Blaine in his mouth, but was always just so close. Kurt had spent some time reading on the internet and found that if he relaxed his throat and tongue in addition to sticking his tongue out to lay it flat that he could probably take more. He finally did it. He could feel Blaine's cock hit the back of his throat and he moaned with self approval at his accomplishment.

"Oh my God Kurt. Can I please see? Please let me watch" Blaine could feel Kurt's accomplishment of being able to accept his full length. Kurt removed the blindfold and returned to swallowing Blaine completely. Blaine's eyes were in awe as Kurt continued to swallow him fully and release Blaine's cock. "Kurt.. Oh God. I love you so much baby. Shit. That feels incredible. That might be the single best thing I have ever seen." Blaine's head fell back as he felt his cock meet the back of Kurt's throat.

Kurt grabbed the lube from the side table. Blaine was confused, but stayed quiet to see what Kurt had planned. He was willing to bottom tonight if that's what Kurt wanted, but what Kurt did next stunned Blaine somewhat. Kurt had never done this before. Kurt inserted a finger into himself and then another. "I'm preparing myself for you Baby. Unng, ahh. I want you inside me Blaine. I want to ride you until you can't talk, until your head is spinning." Kurt arched his back at the feel of entering himself. Dirty talk too.. Blaine liked this a lot right now. "I want to fucking ride you until I can't stand or walk. You'll help right? You'll fuck me hard and deep while I ride you. I want to feel you fill me so full I scream in ecstasy. I want you to help pull me down and bury you deep inside me." Blaine was breathing heavy with visions of Kurt riding him hard and Blaine lifting his hips to meet them. Blaine's grip was tightening on Kurt's hips as he spoke. He was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. Kurt had gotten to 3 fingers now and Blaine was rock hard and was ready for Kurt.

"Come on Kurt.. I need to be inside you. I want to fuck you. I need see your beautiful ass riding me like there's no tomorrow. Fuck. You are so beautiful and hot." This was a side that Blaine and Kurt had not explored before, but Blaine loved it. Kurt seemed to be into it too as obscenities rolled off his tongue. Kurt took the lube and prepared Blaine's cock as he lifted his hips up bringing himself down slowly until he had almost completely covered Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt down swiftly the last few inches. "OOooohhh, Blaine! Fuck!"

Blaine was a little nervous. "Sorry baby. Did I hurt you too much? I think I got caught up in your talk."

"No way. You feel fucking awesome." Blaine had a tight hold of Kurt's hips and Kurt began to rock his hips. Blaine was so deep inside and as Kurt rocked he could feel Blaine hitting his prostate. Kurt was moaning and started to raise and lower himself on Blaine. "God, your ass is beautiful and tight and loves my cock."

"Ohh, Blaine. I love your cock buried deep in my ass. Fucking hot baby." Blaine held Kurt tight and stilled him as he began to raise and lower his hips into Kurt. "Uuhnng, Blaine. Fuck me hard." Kurt began to move again meeting Blaine's hips pump for pump. Blaine clutched Kurt's hips so tightly he knew he would leave finger marked bruises on his lovers pale skin. Kurt could hear their skin slapping as they met each other thrust for thrust. Kurt moaned loudly from being penetrated so deeply. Kurt was getting tired and leaned forward on Blaine placing kisses to Blaine's jawline. Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt long and hard. His hands were reaching to Kurt's ass spreading his cheeks to accept more. Kurt was breathing heavily and was a bit spent at this point so Blaine picked Kurt up and put him on his back. Blaine took a firm hold of Kurt's cock and began pumping while re-entering Kurt and began to pump long and hard thrusts. "Oh baby.. Soo good. I want to come.. So close."

"I love being inside of you baby. You are so tight and you feel perfect around me." Kurt was panting in short breaths and his stomach was coiling. Blaine knew Kurt was close and increased his effort. He felt Kurt clench around him and he came with a load groan.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt. "Are you okay Kurt." Blaine caressed Kurt's face and arms. That was probably the single longest lovemaking session they had ever had. It was definitely the wildest one.

"That was crazy good Blaine. I was so hot for you with all the dirty talk. It was so good. Sorry I got a little tired out." Kurt's eyes were drifting closed and open. It had been a long day. Kurt was sated and blissed out. Blaine kissed his nose and got a washcloth to wipe him up.

"Shh. Go to sleep." Blaine curled up into Kurt and fell asleep that way.

**A few hours later**

"Get off me!" Kurt Shrieked and jumped out of bed. Blaine was startled and jumped up out of bed too realizing what just happened.

"Kurt. It's me baby." Blaine took one step forward. Kurt crumpled to the ground sobbing as loudly as he dared. Blaine closed the distance to the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "It's okay. It's okay sweetie. I'm here. I promise to protect you, baby." Blaine picked Kurt up and put him back in bed and wrapped himself around Kurt. He covered as much of Kurt with himself as he could.

"Blaine. I'm so sorry that I scared you. So sorry."

"Shh. It's okay. That's what I'm here for. I'm here for you. I just wish I could take away all the pain or go back in time and get there earlier so that he couldn't hurt you." Tears rolled down Blaine's face. He thought in his head 'I hate Paul with every bone in my body'. "Same nightmare?" Blaine knew it was always the same, but Kurt looked more terrified this time.

"When are you going to realize I'm not worth it? That I am just too much for people to accept. That you will always have to be fighting as long as you stay with me." Kurt was crying. "Look at me. I am so weak. I'm still having nightmares about him and he never even really touched me." Kurt was still hurting internally. "Blaine, you need to find someone more like you. It would be so much easier for you. I want you to be happy and I think you will be so much happier with someone more.. normal."

"Oh Kurt. You are so much more than that. Look at me." Kurt looked at Blaine with fear in his eyes. "You are unique and interesting. Why would I want plain and normal when there is so much more to life than plain and normal. You make my life exciting and you are so special." Blaine held Kurt's face and placed his forehead to Kurt's. "You give me the power to be who I want to be and you fill me with life. You are stronger than you realize. This will go away in time, but we will always be."

Kurt fell into Blaine sobbing. "How.. how.. Will I ever live up to what you see in me?"

"You already do." He held Kurt to him. "I love you. Would you deny me your love? Because the way I see it, we are meant to be together. There is no me without you Kurt. You know it, right?" Kurt looked at Blaine. Completely lost in Blaine. Kurt was always completely lost in Blaine. Why did it always happen? The world never seemed to exist without Blaine. Maybe he was right. Maybe Blaine knew much more than Kurt did. Maybe there was truth in what Blaine just said. Kurt never felt whole until Blaine came into his life. Even when Blaine was just a friend and mentor to Kurt, it was enough for Kurt to feel alive. Now as lovers and boyfriends, Kurt was more than alive. He was alive and living. Actually living. Kurt nodded that he understood Blaine and maybe he did now. "Kurt, you've got to stop having these breakdowns about us. We are the one thing I know will make it. Everything else.. Who knows? But us, we are the real thing and we are going to make it together."

"What about the nightmares. I want them to stop. I don't even think about what happened anymore and they still haunt me in my sleep."

"I will call my Grandfather tomorrow and see if he knows anything. Maybe with information we can put it all to rest." Blaine was rubbing his hand on Kurt's arm. "Let's go to sleep, we have a busy day ahead. We also need to return the car, but I thought we could take it for one last ride before we give it up."

Kurt smiled at the memory of the car. "That would be really nice."

The morning came far too quickly for the couple. They met the group in the lobby and they were headed to Mount Pilatus for the next 5 hours. That brought them back to Lucerne for free time at 2:00 with a show at 6:30 tonight. Wes approached the couple and noticed that Kurt had bags under his eyes. "Kurt, did you not get your beauty sleep last night." Kurt turned away.

Blaine grabbed Wes and pulled him aside. "Wes, we are still dealing with nightmares. They won't go away."

"Maybe Miss Pillsbury could help. She's been here the whole time, but only as a companion for Mr. Shue. Maybe she could help?" Blaine nodded. "It was worth a try. Maybe he could talk with her on the bus to the mountain."

"Miss Pillsbury? Can I speak with you?"

"Sure Blaine. I keep meaning to tell you thanks for the trip. I appreciate being able to come on this trip."

"Well we needed the chaperone and you were Mr. Schuester's choice." She smiled that Will had asked her to come. He knew how much she loved him yet they could never get their act together to actually be together. "I think Kurt needs to talk to someone about the incident from a few days ago. He is still having nightmares. We have been getting through it every night and they aren't getting worse, but they are continuing."

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "I see. Perhaps during the bus ride, he and Mr. Schuester can trade places and we can talk. I will see how I can help." Blaine looked relieved. "You do know Blaine that I am not a counselor, but people seem to like to talk to me about their problems."

"Thank you. Can you just have Mr. Schuester come get him? I don't think Kurt would agree to just talk to someone about it."

"Sure thing."

Everyone was on the bus and it pulled away. Once the bus was away from the city, Mr. Schuester made his way to the back of the bus where Blaine and Kurt usually sat. "Kurt, I need to talk to Wes and David about the show tonight. Can you trade places with me, because we may need Blaine's input too."

"Uh, sure Mr. Shue." Kurt made his way to the very front of the bus. "Hi Miss Pillsbury. Mr. Shue said he needed to talk about the show tonight so he has now monopolized my boyfriend."

"It's good to see you doing well Kurt. How are you feeling these days?"

"Um… okay I guess." Kurt looked guilty like he was hiding something.

"We haven't really talked since the incident with that boy in Paris. Have you been okay since then? It is such a tough thing to deal with. On top of all of the things that have happened to you in your life, this happened." Miss Pillsbury's eyes seemed to sear into Kurt knowing that he wasn't okay. She paused hoping that Kurt would just spill. "Kurt?"

"I have been having nightmares. Every night. Blaine has been helping me through them every night, but I just want them to go away!" His eyes were welling up, but Kurt blinked back the tears.

"What are you thinking about when you wake up from the nightmares? Could it possibly help you to talk about it?" Miss Pillsbury was always sweet and such a good listener. Her help was sometimes suspect, but maybe it would help to just get it out. Kurt hesitated, because he had been holding back from Blaine. He didn't want to be weak or worry Blaine. But that's what makes it a nightmare. "Take your time Kurt. Take as much time as you need. I will be here listening when you are ready."

Kurt looked up at her. She looked genuinely concerned. "Miss Pillsbury. I usually wake up screaming because in my nightmares, Paul is always there touching me. I don't want him to, but he is there touching me. In last night's nightmare, he actually got farther. He got into my pants. Each time, he gets farther and I am so scared and I feel violated. Blaine and Finn get there later and later each time. I keep thinking that eventually, he will take me entirely and Blaine will never get there to save me." Kurt was sobbing. Miss Pillsbury reached out to hold his hand.

"Why do you think Blaine will not get there? Are you two having trouble?"

"Miss Pillsbury. I was as shocked as you probably were to find out about Blaine's family money. I think in the back of my mind that he didn't tell me about it for a reason. I feel like he'll eventually get tired of dealing with my problems because of how I act and dress and find someone else easier to deal with. I can't think of one reason he should be with me." Kurt was being honest with Miss Pillsbury. "Miss Pillsbury, Blaine should be with someone else. He should be with someone that likes sports, someone that guys liked to hang out with, someone not into fashion, someone… more like him."

"Kurt has he given you any indication that he doesn't want you. I see the way he looks at you. He looks at you like he loves you."

"No. He always says the right things. He says he loves me and that I am pretty much everything to him." Kurt shook his head in disbelief because there was no way this could be true. Blaine was gorgeous. People were drawn to him, boys and girls alike. He could have anyone he wanted. He was loveable.

"Then why don't you believe him?"

"Because it's too good to be true. Why does he hide me away from his family?"

"Did you ever think that he is telling you the truth? His family has all these businesses and they are rich and busy." Miss Pillsbury believed that Kurt was adding to the stress of dealing with the attempted rape. If he could let go of the inadequate feelings, he could stop the nightmares. "Kurt, you have to have faith in Blaine. Everything I see in him tells me he loves you. He seems to really care. Don't you owe it to yourself and to him to believe him and see what your relationship can really become?"

"I guess. No one has ever felt this way about me." Kurt was protecting himself. "I love him so much that I can't breathe sometimes. When I look at him, my chest sometimes just aches until he looks at me or touches me." A few tears fell from his eyes.

"You know what I think? I think you are putting up your own barriers to keep from being hurt. What does your heart tell you about Blaine?"

Kurt was embarrassed. "It tells me he loves me."

"I think you should stop overthinking all of this and accept that he does love you and that it is a good thing. Kurt you are so used to being rejected by people. I don't believe Blaine will ever reject you. He gave you that ring. He sings to you. He openly tells everyone he loves you through his actions and through his words and songs"

"But.."

"But nothing Kurt. Blaine will never be happy with someone just like him. Don't you think that maybe you complement each other. Maybe he likes the differences. Maybe that's what makes you grow as a couple. I really believe that you have a very mature relationship."

"He says he does. He thinks I am unique and interesting and that I make his life exciting and special. He is so gentle. We have the best talks. We could talk for hours about different things. We've always been able to do that. He understands me like no one else. He knows when I need to be comforted or when I need to be put in my place. We have that level of understanding of each other."

"Well, Kurt. I think you have your answer." Miss Pillsbury smiled at Kurt. "You need to find it in yourself to let go of all these feelings you make up in your head. Take what Blaine is willing to offer."

"But someday…."

"Someday you may not be Blaine and Kurt, but you are right now. Don't you owe it to both of you to take a chance? Someday, Kurt, you will have to take a risk with your heart. You can't guard it your whole life because then your life will be over and you will have not lived it."

Kurt shared a new set of tears. She was right. She was right about all of it. Blaine was everything to him and Blaine always told him how much he loved him and that he was nothing without him. Kurt needed to hold on to what Blaine offered him and believe in them. "You are right Miss Pillsbury." He fell into her arms and she rubbed his back and patted his head holding him while he cried. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure Kurt."

"Did Blaine ask you to talk to me?"

"What if he did?"

"I guess it would mean that he is worried about me and that he cares."

"I think you would be right." Miss Pillsbury smiled at Kurt.

"You know Miss Pillsbury. I think the advice you gave me could apply to other people too." Kurt smiled at her implying that she also needed to take some chances. "Thank you for the talk."

"Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me know tomorrow how your night goes as far as nightmares?"

"I will. Thanks." Kurt made his way back to his seat. Mr. Shue looked up and saw him coming back. He pretended to be talking. So Wes, that sounds like a good plan for tonight.

"Kurt. We were just finishing up. You can have your seat back." Mr. Shue stood up and was going to walk around Kurt when Kurt stopped and gave him a hug.

"You don't need to pretend Mr. Shue. I figured it out." Kurt looked right at Blaine. Wes and David cowered back into their seats wanting to give Blaine and Kurt their space for what they thought would be a talk.

Blaine looked worried. "Hey Baby." Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hand and Kurt nuzzled into it and sat down next to Blaine. Kurt leaned into Blaine and kissed him.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

"What? Thank you for what Kurt?" Blaine was trying to play dumb.

"For caring about me. For loving me. I guess..for everything."

"Kurt, you never have to thank me for anything. I love you and it's not my choosing to love you. The heart wants what the heart wants and mine wants you." Blaine was always to matter of fact.

"How are you so comfortable saying that all the time."

"Because I know that I didn't have a choice. I fell head over heels for you Kurt."

"I think I have a better understanding of why I might be having the nightmares still." Kurt still nervous about telling Blaine.

"I asked her to talk to you because I am so worried about you. You need to get sleep baby. I'm scared that you won't let it go away."

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his. "No sweetie. I'm glad you went to her. It turned out to be a good thing. You see. We talked about my issues and why I might still have nightmares and I am really going to try to work on those things to make it go away." Kurt looked hopeful. "Will you help me Blaine?"

"Of course I will."

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking. "I have not been honest with you about my nightmares. I didn't want to tell you, but the nightmares are getting worse. Every time I have a nightmare, instead of you showing up when you did, you show up later and later. Last night, he was inside my pants and you didn't show up until he had his hands on me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's my subconscious preparing me for when you leave. Eventually, you won't show up to save me at all. I think it might equate to my feelings that you deserve someone better than me. Someone that is more like you, likes sports, dresses normal and likes guy stuff like you. Someday, you will get bored of our differences and leave me."

"Kurt. I love our differences. It's part of what makes us a great couple. We aren't the same, which means we can learn from each other and grow with each other." Blaine was sincere. Kurt could feel it in his bones. "You know Kurt, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"I know. I am ready now."

"Ready for what?" Blaine didn't understand.

"I am ready to give you all the love that you deserve from me. I am ready to accept that you love me just as much as I love you."

"Kurt, if you've been holding back, I'm not sure I will be able to handle all the love you have." Blaine laughed winking at Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson. I promise that I will love you back for as long as you will have me."

"Kurt Hummel. I hope you are ready to stare at this face forever, because that's how long I want to be with you. Forever is not even enough time for me to explore every facet of you, my love." Kurt blushed every time Blaine called him that.

"I am ready Blaine. I'm ready for everything we are going to give each other."

Kurt needed to do something for Blaine, but he didn't know what. Blaine was such a romantic. Everyone swooned when Blaine did things. Kurt wanted to do something romantic just for Blaine and he was going to figure it out if it killed him. He would talk to Wes, David, Finn and Rachel for ideas tonight. For now, Kurt focused on him and Blaine. Well, mostly Blaine whose eyes seemed to light up.

They got to Mount Pilatus and waited for instructions from Stephan on how they would get to the top. They would be riding in the aerial cableway on the way up and were instructed to split up into two groups to ride the cableway. Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Finn and Rachel were ready to head up. They were one of the first ones. Blaine and Kurt were standing near the window so they could get a view of the town below the mountain. Blaine stood behind Kurt with his head resting on his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt reached up to hold both of Blaine's hands on his shoulders and leaned his head back turning his head slightly to smell Blaine's cologne and nuzzle into Blaine's neck. Rachel had such a knack for pictures and she saw them and snapped it.

They reached the summit and waited for the group to gather. Stephan told them about the mountain and advised of different activities that they could do. They had lunch reservations outdoors at the summit at 12:00 so they had 2 hours to explore the mountain.

"So, what do you want to do?" Blaine hoped that Kurt intended to go tubing or on the toboggan run.

"How about we both pick one thing we want to do?" Kurt gripped Blaine around his shoulders and Blaine had Kurt around his waist.

"I really.. really.. want to go on the toboggan run."

"Okay. I'm really.. really.. terrified of the toboggan." Kurt was being honest.

Blaine took Kurt in his arms. "How about we ride in the same sled together? It looks like 2 can ride together." Blaine's eyes pleaded. "Then if you want to go again, we can ride separately if you are comfortable with that."

Reluctantly Kurt agreed and they were standing in line ready to go. "My hair is going to be messed up."

"It doesn't matter. It looks great all the time. Trying to impress someone?" Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"No one in particular, but there is the dark curly headed guy that I kind of have the hots for. He's a child though and doesn't notice things right in front of his face." Blaine gave a sad smile. "No.. I was teasing. I thought we were playing."

"We were, but I know how much that memory hurts you."

"I won't bring it up again." He turned and did a runway walk toward the toboggans.

Blaine loved playful Kurt. His eyes were glowing bright blue today. Blaine had not seen this Kurt in a while. Had Kurt really been holding back all this time? How could Kurt really think he wasn't good enough for Blaine? "Wait up you!" Blaine shouted running after Kurt.

"Okay. If we die in this thing, I'm going to kill you!" Kurt was nervous and they were just sitting in the sled.

"Kurt, that doesn't even make any sense because we would be dead." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's nervousness. He wrapped his arms around Kurt for protection and they started down the toboggan run. It was a sunny day and the air was pretty warm even for up here. "Close you eyes if you're scared and I will hold you tight."

"Oh my God.. Blaine." Kurt was laughing. "This is awesome! I had no idea that this would be fun." Kurt leaned back into Blaine just enjoying the wind and the sun. "The air feels so clean here." They got to the bottom of the run and jumped out of the sled.

"Well?" Blaine was grinning so wide.

"Okay. So I loved it!" Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for making me go with you. We may as well go tubing now."

They made their way to the tubes and rode separately this time. It seemed that everyone else was there too. "Hey Finn."

"Hey Kurt. Where did you guys go?"

"We were at the toboggans. That was really cool."

"You went on the toboggans?" Finn was shocked that Kurt would even consider doing that. "We have been tubing all this time. It's really fun too."

Blaine went over the Wes and David to talk. This was Kurt's opportunity to talk to Finn and Rachel. "Hey Finn. I need some help."

"What is it?"

"I want to do something for Blaine, but I don't have an idea of what I could do. Can you help me think of something?"

"Kurt, you know it's not my thing, but Rachel might have an idea. Rachel!" Finn motioned to Rachel and she joined them. "Kurt wants to do something for Blaine but needs help with some ideas."

"Kurt, you know how he loves it when you sing to him. Let's find the right song and see if you can get Wes and David to add it to the show tonight." Rachel started throwing out songs and Kurt just didn't find any of them to fit what he wanted to say.

"I've got it. It's a little dramatic, but I hope they will let me."

"What is it Kurt?" Rachel hated that he was keeping it from her. "Please tell me." Kurt whispered in her ear and a huge grin swept across her face. "How could they not let you sing that? It would be an unbelievable ending to the show."

"Rachel, will you go with me to talk to them? But I think we need to talk to Puck, Sam and Finn. I need help. We need instruments." Kurt was getting really down. "Where are we going to get instruments? I can ask Stephan to locate some for us."

"First let's talk to the guys and make sure they think they can learn it. It's pretty easy. Do you have your iPod?"

"Naturally. Ok. Let's go." Rachel was so excited to get this going. She adored the romance that Kurt was trying to create. It wasn't long ago that they had a sleepover and talked about how he misread Blaine's actions as interest in him. Valentine's Day was ages ago and seemed a lifetime ago.

"Kurt. Time for lunch." Blaine called from over by Wes.

"Rachel, can you take care of the guys learning the music?"

"Sure. I'll let you know for sure." Rachel took off with Kurt's iPod.

Blaine made his way back to Kurt. "What's with Rachel? She looks so excited."

"You know Rachel. She probably found a new song for her to try out for a solo." Kurt tried hard not to show that he was up to something. Blaine raised an eyebrow sensing Kurt was lying, but let it go.

"Let's go eat." Blaine reached for the familiar hand and they made their way to the restaurant.

"The view is incredible." Kurt gushed over the beauty of the location. His eyes were sparkling. He has extra color in his face. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt in a new light today. "Blaine, you're staring." He blushed.

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "You are simply breathtaking today Kurt. You look so happy." He placed his hand on Kurt's thigh and Kurt met his hand and covered it with his.

"I am extremely happy today. I feel like today is the first day of the rest of my life." Kurt could barely contain his excitement. Now he needed Blaine to leave the table because they happened to be sitting with Wes, David, Rachel and Finn. This was a good opportunity to ask about his plan. "Blaine can you find out about this place in town that I want to go see?"

"Sure, Babe. What's it called?"

"It's a museum. It's called The Sammlung Rozengart Museum. They are supposed to have Picasso, Monet, Renoir, Cezanne and Degas.. Oh and so many more original pieces. I would love to go after we get back to town." Kurt was convincing. "Stephan should know, right?"

"I'll check." Blaine stood. "I'll be right back."

"Kurt. What is up with the museum?" David looked at Kurt with suspicion.

"I hope it wasn't that obvious." Kurt hoped.

Rachel chimed in. "I don't think so. You like art. It makes sense that you would want to see it."

"Right. Wes and David. Blaine is constantly doing things for me. I really want to do something for him. You know…."

Rachel cut him off. "Blaine loves to hear Kurt sing. Kurt would like to sing the last song at the concert tonight if you would agree."

Wes showed concern as always. He can be so uptight. "It depends on what song and backgrounds. Kurt. You would need to sing it for us before the show."

Finn spoke regarding the background music. "I can play the drums and Puck and Sam agreed to play guitar. We need those instruments, though."

Kurt finally cut back in. "We will sing it for you before we leave for the show. You can make the final decision then. Okay?"

"Sure. That would be nice. Blaine loves to be serenaded. I believe the school has drums and 1 guitar. You will have to find another one." He left it to Kurt to figure out.

"Thanks Wes." Kurt looked at Finn who shrugged.

Blaine returned as the conversation finished. "Thank you?"

"Oh yeah. Wes was complimenting my hair." Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say.

Blaine began to share the information on the museum and Kurt was trying to pay attention, very unsuccessfully. "Hey. What's up with you?" Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine threading his fingers into his hair and sticking his tongue out to taste his lips.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Dude my brother. Kurt. Quit making out at mealtime." Kurt didn't stop, but he also didn't deepen the kiss anymore. Blaine did meet his tongue very lightly and quickly wanting to feel is tongue against his. They parted lips and Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

Blaine whispered. "God, Kurt. I can't stand this. How could I love you even more? I was right earlier."

"Huh?"

"You know how you said that you were going to give me all the love I deserved. I am absolutely certain that I can't handle any more. If you were holding back before, I am so in trouble. I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands or lips off of you." Blaine closed his eyes, breathing in his boyfriend's scent of wild flowers, he thought. "I love you." He opened his eyes to see his love bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me some love in reviews. <strong>

**I hope you like the way this turned out. A lot of story arc starters in this chapter. It should carry us through the next few chapters. The trip is moving along. I am ready for the next city! soon my friends.**


	47. Showtime

**A/N: I had a busy busy weekend and was not able to work on this chapter too much. I did have some time in the last day, so I hope it turned out okay.**

**Kurt is doing fun stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned any of the characters or songs I use in this chapter, but I guess I wouldn't be writing here if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

**Showtime**

After Mount Pilatus, they came back into town. Kurt didn't want to give away his secret so they did visit the museum and it was incredible. Blaine never shared how much he knew about art, but they would stop at a piece and Blaine was able to share some knowledge he had of the art. Kurt was fascinated by yet another side of Blaine that made him all the more lovable. There were some amazing pieces that Kurt had only seen in books before or on the internet. The afternoon was spent holding hands and talking. Blaine reminded Kurt that they wanted to take the car out one more time before it got picked up so they wandered back to the hotel and got the car.

They drove out of town and were in the mountainsides very quickly. There were so many small back roads of uninhabited areas. "Blaine. Can you make love to me in this car again? I just love the feel of this car." Kurt felt something sexy about a car this expensive and the danger of soiling it.

Blaine smiled and found a road that led to a mountain base. There was a dirt road leading away from there that ended in a grove of trees where a path led up into the mountain. They stopped there. It took Blaine 2 seconds to jump over the center console and take Kurt in his arms and kiss him deeply and passionately. "I love when you ask for things like this. You have no idea how much of a turn on that is." Blaine lifted up Kurt's shirt to feel more of his love's skin. "I don't know if we can.. my love." Blaine kissed along Kurt's jaw and neck. He had not expected Kurt to want Blaine to make love to him so he didn't bring lube. He regretted not having his messenger bag with them.

"Blaine. No worries." Kurt opened the center console to pull out the small bottle of lube from it.

"Kurt. God. I can't put words to it, but you are so hot today. I love you so much." Blaine's tongue plunged into Kurt's mouth immediately clinging to his tongue, sucking it gently. Kurt's breathing was ragged as Blaine traced his lips ever so gently before returning his tongue to Kurt's mouth moaning with pleasure as he met his tongue. Blaine's moved back so that he could reach down to unbutton his and Kurt's pants. Kurt reached down and palmed Blaine's cock through his jeans. He gasped at the firmness of Kurt's hand touching him with confidence. This was Kurt wanting him, touching him, loving him and Blaine became completely intoxicated with Kurt's touch and smell and feel.

Blaine needed to get Kurt's pants off now. "Baby, lift up your hips. I need these pants off you. Kurt did as he was told. Blaine grabbed the lube and coated his fingers to begin to stretch Kurt to fit his growing erection. No sooner did Blaine insert 3 fingers, Kurt was already moving his hips against Blaine's hand wanting more than he'd ever wanted before.

"Blaine. Please baby. I want you now." Blaine used more lube to coat his cock before positioning it at Kurt's entrance. He pushed in slowly but with confidence that Kurt was ready for this. Kurt let out a loud moan. "Ungh Blaine. So good baby. Please more." Kurt was meeting Blaine thrust for thrust. The feeling of not ever getting enough went through Kurt's head and released a sound that sounded like crying.

Blaine was shocked as he looked down at Kurt, who looked like he was crying. "Baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. This is unbelievable." Blaine stopped moving.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because all the sensation is so much more than I expected and I want more. I want more and more of you every day." Kurt was crying and whimpering. "Please keep going Blaine."

Blaine continued to pump in and out of Kurt as he would normally do when pleasuring his partner. Blaine loved to watch himself go in and out. It was like nothing else in this world. He took Kurt's legs and pressed them together and then up toward his chest. This allowed Blaine to penetrate Kurt even deeper. Kurt was out of breath with the sensation of Blaine dragging his cock along his prostate never having a break from constant stimulation. It was deep and purposeful penetration. "Oh. God. Blaine. This is so. Fucking. Good." Kurt managed to get the words out while Blaine pumped in and out of him. Kurt gasped between each word feeling the thrusts of Blaine's cock. "Baby, you are the best lover in the world. Oh God..soo..good. Unngh." A sheen of sweat covered Kurt's face and Blaine was thrusting faster.

"Kurt, baby. I can't reach you when I have you like this." Kurt began pumping himself meeting Blaine's thrusts. It was all becoming a blur. Kurt's legs held firm in his lovers grip. All Kurt could visualize was Blaine's cock, slick and long and hard and thrusting in and out of him. At that vision, Kurt was screaming and clenching tightly around Blaine. Blaine stopped to let Kurt come down a little and when he resumed it only took a little longer before Kurt could feel Blaine release inside of him.

Kurt had placed moist towlettes in the center console and while still out of breath handed them to Blaine. Blaine cleaned himself up and turned to Kurt. "I could just leave you to leak." He chuckled. Kurt's legs were still spread so that his hole was still visible and if Blaine wanted to he could turn around and finger him or fuck him senseless again. Blaine was getting hard at the thought and visualizing making love to him again and filling Kurt up yet again.

Kurt looked at Blaine who was not moving. "Blaine, what are you… Blaine?" Kurt knew that look. 'Really, was my boyfriend getting hard again? It had just been 5 minutes. Is it really possible?' Kurt thought. He was getting hard over just staring at his come leaking out of Kurt's hole. Kurt let his legs spread apart and reached down to Blaine's pants. He rubbed over the pants to find Blaine hardening to his touch again. Kurt grabbed the towlette from Blaine's hand and wiped himself quickly. Sat up, turned Blaine into the seat and release his cock and pulled his pants down far enough to release his cock.

Blaine's eyes were shocked as he watched Kurt lower himself on his cock. He was making love with Kurt for the second time and after just coming 10 minutes ago. "Oh God, Kurt." Blaine threw his head back as Kurt was riding his cock with an amazing blissed out look on his face. What happened to the innocent penguin that was once Kurt Hummel? "Oh Fuck, Kurt. I love you so much. You feel so good baby." Blaine couldn't help but thrust up meeting Kurt's flesh. At first everything seemed so frantic because of the idea that they had just come off of a love making high, but Kurt stopped and leaned into Blaine kissing and sucking on his lips. Blaine was breathing shallowly while meeting Kurt's lips with his own. The word "perfect" fell from his mouth while he gently kissed Kurt's neck and face. He whispered "I love you" through the kisses he peppered along Kurt's face.

Kurt was planted on Blaine's cock and didn't really move until he remembered that he was in a car in the middle of nowhere making love to his boyfriend. Kurt started his hip gyrations again raising and lowering himself while moving his hips a little. It created a bit different feel to Blaine. "Is this okay? Uhh.. I like the change in direction that you go in." Kurt was panting. Blaine sensed that Kurt could use some help and grabbed on to Kurt's hips. Blaine was meeting Kurt thrust for thrust as they both came for the second time since they got here.

"I'm going to miss this car, Blaine." Kurt was pulling Blaine's pants up and trying to get his pants back on.

Blaine reached up and caressed Kurt's face with the palm of his hand. "Don't worry Kurt. Maybe we'll have one like this someday." Kurt pressed himself to Blaine placing light kisses to his lips and cheeks.

"You are beautiful Blaine." He blushed at hearing it. "You know you are. Everyone finds Blaine Anderson simply irresistible."

"There's only one person that I want to be irresistible to."

"Oh.. and who would that be?" Kurt responded very playfully taking Blaine's into his own and entwining fingers with him.

"There's this guy Kurt Hummel that lights me up. He's the only one I'm interested in being irresistible to."

"What do you know? I am Kurt Hummel!" They both laughed at the role-playing. It was this comfort after such intimacy that Kurt and Blaine shared a liking for. It was comfortable and there were no expectations, no scared thoughts, and no wishes. They both had what they needed right in front of them.

* * *

><p>As they reached town, Blaine called the limo company and advised that they needed to return the vehicle. After a short conversation, they parked the vehicle at the front of the hotel in a visitor slot and entered the hotel. It was almost 4:00 and they needed to start getting ready for the show tonight at 6:30. Blaine decided to shower and since they had been sexually satisfied plenty in the last 24 hours, Kurt said that he wanted to go catch up with his girls. It wasn't a complete lie. He was going to get Rachel and Finn and go see Wes and David.<p>

"Rachel, come on. I only have a little bit of time while Blaine is in the shower." They knocked on Wes's door and Finn was already there with Puck. "Hey Finn. I see you got guitars. The school had one and I borrowed another one.

"Okay, let's hear it. However, before you do the song. If it isn't perfect, Kurt, it doesn't mean that you can't do it at another show after you have had a little more practice together."

"Wes, I understand. I really want this for tonight." Kurt glanced a little nervous to Finn and Puck. Both of the boys gave a knowing nod. Then the music started. Though no one had played this song except in the last few hours of practicing, Kurt was able to carry the song with his angelic and perfect voice. Wes consented to put this song in as the second to last song in the show.

Wes actually thought it sounded really good. "Finn and Puck, you need to clean up the chords through the bridge. I actually like the way you sped it up a bit from the original version." Kurt grinned, because this song seemed to really convey what he felt, but felt that the original could be sped up a little. "Well done."

"Thanks guys." Looking to Finn and Puck. "I have to go or Blaine will think something is up. Thank you so much guys. You have no idea what this means to me."

Kurt returned to the room as Blaine was exiting the bathroom. "Hey babe. The shower is all yours." With that, Blaine placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek. "How are the girls?"

"They had fun in town. They walked on the Chapel Bridge and then went shopping." Kurt hoped that Blaine would not ask the girls.

"Sounds like they had fun. I would bet not as much fun as we had." Blaine winked and turned to walk away. "Now get in there Kurt Hummel or you will have to get ready in record time."

Kurt took a quick shower and completed his facial moisturizing, blew his hair dry and perfected his hair. He stepped out of the bathroom in his towel. Blaine was standing looking in the mirror at himself and turned to look at Kurt. Not even thinking, Blaine reached into Kurt's suitcase and pulled out his boxer Briefs and threw them to him. Blaine chuckled after he did it.

Kurt wrinkled his forehead in question. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. I just saw you coming out of the shower and instead of thinking. Wow! There is my naked boyfriend. I thought he needs to change. I'll help by grabbing his underwear." Kurt laughed at that. "I was feeling like a married couple."

"It's funny, but not stupid. I like that we know each other so well that even simple needs are met. Like, I needed and pair of underwear." Kurt chuckled too. "Plus, we may have reached our limits of love making for the day."

"With you Babe, there is no limit to my excitement or my want." He kissed Kurt on the cheek quickly and crossed to the wardrobe in the room. "Okay, let me grab your outfit." Blaine went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the pants, top and tie while making sure it was unwrinkled knowing that it would bother Kurt. At seeing the outfit, Kurt stood completely still just staring at it. "I wish we could wear stuff like this…" Blaine looked up to see Kurt staring blankly at the outfit. Blaine put it down on the bed and immediately took Kurt's hands in his. Blaine was confused at Kurt's reaction to the outfit. He had worn it once since that night, but really hadn't thought about it since. "Are you okay? Kurt?"

"Yeah.. This is really the first time I have really thought about the outfit. The show before we left Paris was such a blur for me. We were just getting over it happening." He was talking while his thoughts were in his own world. "I feel like so much has changed since then. I feel like I am a different person, yet still the same old me."

"Babe. You are better. You are stronger and more handsome, more beautiful today than you were two days ago. I am amazed at how much more I love you today." Blaine walked over, unbuttoned the shirt and removed it from the hanger. He brought it over to Kurt and held the shirt open for him to put his arms through. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You have always been you, no matter what people thought of you, no matter what has happened to you. I wish you could see the strong person I see every day."

Kurt put his arms in the armholes and walked to the mirror. He wasn't sure what he saw there in the mirror. Blaine stood behind him and began buttoning the shirt up. Seeing Blaine in the mirror behind him, his eyes glowing and hands so sure, made him realize that he was stronger today. This incident didn't break him. He has always been fighting something without realizing he was fighting. Blaine finished the last button and grabbed Kurt's pants. He held them for Kurt to put his feet through. Standing behind him again. Blaine buttoned and zipped.

"Blaine." Kurt put his hands over Blaine's and leaned back nuzzling in his neck. "You give me strength. I became stronger the day I met you. Yeah, I fought my battles at McKinley before I came to Dalton. It was my cross to bear, but I was hurt more than happy there. Then I went to Dalton and you introduced me to a world that could accept me. I always knew the world outside of Dalton was different, but Dalton gave me hope that there could be a place for me to fit in. Maybe that place would never be perfect like Dalton, because there is no such thing as zero tolerance in the real world, but maybe I could find a home where I could surround myself with the people that could accept me." Kurt turned to face Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You are the very best thing that happened to me there. You gave me love. Something I never thought I would have. You love me even though I have temper tantrums, my clothes obsession, and my eccentricities. You didn't care."

"That's where you are wrong, my love. Those are the things that drew me to you. I fell in love with you when you wore that Dalton uniform, but it was the Kurt Hummel outside of Dalton and the uniform that I fell in love with. You were strong, you went back to McKinley and dealt with all of your demons." Blaine kissed Kurt strongly with purpose to convey something. "You dealt with it, while I stayed at the safety of Dalton." Blaine had tears in his eyes. Tears of regret for not being as strong as Kurt. "I wish I could be as strong as you. My strength pales in comparison."

"Can we just say that maybe we are the perfect match because we complement each other. You are physically strong and gorgeous and good at sports and I love that you get along with my brother and his friends. I am the fashionable one with unmatched wit and brains." Kurt smiled.

"Well, okay. I suppose if you are done hearing all the things I love about you, we can say that. Only, I will know I am right."

"Blaine. We've been together long enough for you to know who's right. Haven't we?" Kurt stuck out his hand to shake on it.

Blaine took his hand and brought it to his face, nuzzling into his palm and then kissing his palm. No shake or answer or even a truce was needed. It was just understood.

"Your tie Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt's tie from the hanger and handed it to him. Blaine sat on the bed watching Kurt perfect the knot in his tie and waited for Kurt to turn away from the mirror signifying he was perfect and done. Kurt ran his finger through pieces of his hair and when he thought it was perfect, he turned away from the mirror only to find Blaine facing him with a silly smile on his face.

"What is this smile for?"

"I thought it was for my boyfriend, but if you would rather me smile at someone else, that can be arranged."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed his face over and over and then moved to his mouth. "You are never allowed to smile at another man. Well, you know what I mean. You are never allowed to smile lovingly at another man."

* * *

><p>The set for this concert had been distributed to everyone in the bus on the way to the school. The song that always caused issues was Born this Way because the shirts that the New Directions wore were integral to the actual performance. To make it easier, they decided to put that song first in the show and then they could be dressed in their performance outfits the rest of the show. Kurt grumbled. "I just spent all this time getting ready and now the first thing I have to do is take my shirt off."<p>

"I like you with your shirt off."

"Okay, I think I have heard enough. Dude that's my brother." Finn had overheard the exchange. "I don't need to have a visual of you two." He cringed at the thought.

"That will teach you not to eavesdrop oh future brother in law." Blaine laughed at Finn's face all scrunched up. He turned to Kurt. "Kurt, it says here that you have a feature solo for this show."

"Oh yeah. I think it's a typo, but I will have to check with Wes." He had to come up with something better than that. Kurt leaned up to the seats in front of them. Finn started a conversation with up with Blaine about the next city. "Wes, Blaine is asking about my solo. What should I tell him?"

"I forgot. Do you have another song to tell him?"

"Crap the only other one on the list is Defying Gravity with Rachel."

"Well tell him that." Kurt was dumbfounded. Why didn't he think of that himself?

Kurt texted Rachel to let her in on what he had to tell Blaine. "So what did Wes say?"

"Oh, they added Defying Gravity to the set list."

"You and Rachel sound amazing on that song. It will be unbelievable." He gave Kurt an assuring hug.

"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up. 'Cause you were born this way, baby." Kurt was so good at this song having done it so many times. This song was always a crowd pleaser. The audience erupted with immediate recognition of the song.

Blaine beamed yet another time, so proud of Kurt and his strength to show off his weakness and own it. Kurt occasionally glanced off stage and saw Blaine smiling proudly. This amazing person always melted his heart. He was so excited to be performing a song to Blaine later. He hoped it would get him the same smile that he had right now.

The Warblers took the stage as the New Directions left and continued with their songs until the end of the first half came to a close. Wes addressed the audience and guest choir. "Thank you for having us here to share our music with you. We plan to take a short break and will continue to the second part of our show. Before we do that, one of our New Directions singers has asked to sing a special song. Please welcome Kurt Hummel to sing Everything by Lifehouse.

The guitar began off stage and Puck slowly walked on to the stage. Santana carried a stool out for him to sit on, which he did while still playing the song. Next Finn actually abandoned the guitar to play the drums that he was surprised to see here. This was a song with few drum beats so he was confident to be able top play it. Quinn picked up maracas and stood next to Puck and kept the beat going.

Blaine was standing at the front of the stage after hearing Kurt would sing a solo. He loved to hear Kurt sing. He was anticipating seeing his love on the stage singing this song. He loved Kurt so much. His breath hitched at the sight of Kurt walking on stage with a stool. He placed the stool center stage and sat with his mic and began. He sang this song directly to Blaine, with all the love in his heart.

_Find Me Here, Speak To Me__  
><em>_I want to feel you, I need to hear you__  
><em>_You are the light, That's leading me__  
><em>_To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.__  
><em>_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.__  
><em>_You are the light to my soul.__  
><em>_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Kurt clutched his heart almost matching what Blaine did while looking at Kurt from the audience. Tears filled Blaine's eyes as he struggled to hold them in. How did Kurt find the perfect song?

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.__  
><em>_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.__  
><em>_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.__  
><em>_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Sam entered with a second guitar and added a second rhythmic tone to the song. The guitar picked up and Finn played the drums with all his heart. The drums helped build this song to the perfection that Kurt was seeking. His brother picked this song and it was important.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need__  
><em>_You're everything, everything__  
><em>_You're all I want your all I need__  
><em>_You're everything, everything.__  
><em>_You're all I want you're all I need.__  
><em>_You're everything, everything__  
><em>_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

Santana and Rachel walked on the to the stage to provide backup vocals. That was it for Blaine. Kurt orchestrated this whole thing for him. His Kurt, his strong and lovely Kurt did this. Blaine's heart swelled painfully and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?__  
><em>_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?__  
><em>_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?__  
><em>_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?__  
><em>

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?__  
><em>_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

The background music went silent and Kurt finished with tears in his eyes. He could see Blaine's face tear stained.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Kurt stood up from his stool to a standing ovation and after bowing he jumped off the front of the stage into Blaine's waiting arms. "I love you Blaine." At that statement, Kurt let the tears flow.

Blaine looked Kurt in they eyes. "I can't believe you hid this from me. When did you even have time to plan this? You are amazing and I am so proud to call you my boyfriend." He held Kurt's face in his hands and kissed Kurt deeply and purposefully. He loved Kurt too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anyone? I love getting them.<strong>

**Italy is coming up!**


	48. Freedom

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter I have done in a while. I just wanted to have the night to be fun and simple.. oops. The other reason is I never make my fans wait more than 3 days and I was heading into the 4th day feeling guilty.**

**More to come - Florence, Italy is in the works.**

**Disclamer: I wish I wish I wish I owned these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

**Freedom**

Rachel was so proud of herself remembering to bring her camera and have Mercedes take pictures of Kurt singing to Blaine and Blaine's reaction to Kurt. She had some beautiful pictures of each one separately and their faces were genuine, caring and full of love and devotion. Rachel was slowly building a memory book of Blaine and Kurt in Europe. Of course, all of this was in her head. She was definitely going to do something special with the pictures and she hoped one day to be able to show them in a slide show at their wedding. "Hi Dad. Oh my God, we are having an unbelievable time. Finn took me in a horse drawn carriage in Paris. The shows are going well." Her dad was happy that she finally called them. "Something bad did happen to Kurt, but I think Blaine and he are dealing with it and they seem closer than ever. Blaine bought Kurt a tiffany promise ring."

"Honey. Tell them congratulations. If Kurt or Blaine needs to talk to someone, you know they can always call us. We will always make time for them." Rachel loved both her dads so much and while it was a little odd to grow up with 2 dads, she was proud to have them and proud to talk about them to people. This fueled her want to see Blaine and Kurt always happy and the pictures she took were a document of their love.

"Thanks Dad. I will let them know. You are the best. Tell Dad that I miss him and love him."

"We love you too Rachel. Please try to call sooner rather than later. It would be nice to know that our only child is doing okay."

"I know. Sorry Dad. I love you. Bye!"

This school did something similar to the prior school in that they had food catered in for the event. After the show, everyone gathered in the schools cafeteria that they had decorated for the event. If Blaine and Kurt were inseparable before, it was far more evident today. There was a noticeable difference in Kurt today. Blaine took Kurt's hand where ever he went and Kurt did the same. The last 24 hours seemed to really help both of them. They were talking to 2 of the soloists from the other school when Blaine's phone rang. "Who would be calling you Blaine? All your friends are here." Kurt questioned.

"It's my Grandfather, Kurt. I'm going to take this." He excused himself from the discussion and grabbed Kurt's hand as Kurt was forced to yell an excuse to 2 laughing newly made Swiss friends. "Hi Grandad. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Blaine. How are you grandson?"

"I'm doing well."

"And Kurt? How is Kurt holding up?" Blaine smiled because his grandfather actually addressed Kurt by name which meant that he understood Kurt's importance in his life.

"It has been very difficult for the last few days, but today has been such a good day for both of us. I feel like we have gotten past the worst of it."

"I am truly glad to hear about that, but I call with some news on your case. Apparently, this Paul is not a very nice guy. Well, I suppose you know this already." Blaine's face went pale at the mention of Paul. "Paul is from money, Blaine. He is like you in that his family has lots of money and you know how money can resolve things? He has managed to pay his way out of detainment and is nowhere to be found. He could be in Paris still, it's a big city, and he could be anywhere. The policeman that held him said he was violent and crazy and very angry at both of you. He has means Blaine, but they don't think he would actually follow you or try to find you." There was something else that Blaine sensed was wrong.

"What? Are you sure? How could this happen? Granddad. Is there anything you can do?" Blaine looked distressed. Kurt turned to Blaine and stared at him while he continued to talk to his grandfather. "I'm concerned because he does have our schedule since we shared it with all the schools."

"Hmm. That does make it much easier for him to find Kurt if he wanted to. I am remaining in contact with the police and will let you know if I hear anything. There is one more thing. Paul may have been in school still, but it was merely because he has been in so much trouble, his parents continued to keep him there until he completed his studies." Blaine felt a message to be hidden in the narrative from his grandfather and waited for the words, "Blaine, he is 19 and is free to go about as he pleases, so you and Kurt are safe."

"Thank you for caring Grandad. It really means a lot to me." Blaine still longed to be able to introduce his boyfriend to the great lawyer, David Anderson Sr. "I wish you could take time to meet him. Maybe if you are in Europe while we are here?"

"Would it make you happy if your grandmother and I to meet Kurt?"

Blaine smiled into the phone. "Very much." Still uneasy about whether his grandfather was telling him the whole story.

"Then I will speak with your grandmother and we will look at our schedule." His grandfather seemed okay with all of this. "I'll call you as soon as we know if we can meet you."

Blaine turned to see Kurt's questioning eyes. "What is it Blaine?" Kurt didn't appear to be frightened but he was reserving his reaction for the words that exited Blaine's mouth next.

"Uh." Blaine didn't want to answer. He still felt like there was more that his grandfather didn't tell him. "Come here, Baby." He took Kurt's hands in his and held him close.

"Should I be worried?" Blaine brushed back a piece of Kurt's hair that had fallen on his forehead. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and he could see Blaine trying to determine the best words to use to tell him. Blaine always the protector went through Kurt's mind immediately, but from what or who? Paul? "Okay, Blaine you are starting to scare me. You have that look like you are trying to think of a way to tell me something without me getting upset. Please tell me what the problem is."

"I'm sorry, Babe." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arms. It was an involuntary action to comfort, but Kurt didn't know what he needed comforting over yet. "So, that was my grandfather calling." Kurt nodding his head because he already knew.

"Oh my God! Just spit it out!"

Blaine wanted to use the right words, but couldn't find any words that he knew could east the pain that he knew would come. "It's about Paul." Kurt tensed and paled at the mention of his name. "Apparently, he is out of jail. His family has money and they paid to get him out of jail."

"So, he's free?"

"Yes, but there's more." Blaine tried to determine Kurt's current state, which wasn't good, but how could it be good after this news. "He was quite vocal in jail about us and very angry. He skipped town as soon as he got out." There he told him.

Kurt looked frightened. "Is he after m-me? Or you?"

"No, not necessarily, but no one knows where he is. He is an adult and his parents tucked him away there to finish school. He's 19 Kurt and from what Granddad could find out, not a good person."

Kurt was showing signs of panic. "Blaine, he knows our whole itinerary. Or he, at least, can get it if he doesn't have it. It has all our hotels and planned site seeing." It had been such a wonderful day and then this news.

Blaine took Kurt into his arms hugging him tightly. "Hey, let's not panic now. We don't know that he will follow us. The police are looking for him now so he could just be trying to get away." He rubbed Kurt's back in comfort and rocked him slowly. Kurt hid his face in Blaine's neck and soon Blaine felt wetness on his neck. "Kurt. Don't cry, Baby. We have all our friends close. We both have protection and he would have to kill me to get to you."

"I'm worried about that actually."

"Why would you worry about that? He won't kill, he's not that type of dangerous."

"He's obsessed."

Blaine was confused. "Did something else happen in the bathroom Kurt?"

Kurt flashed back to a few moments that he kept to himself. He didn't want everyone to panic and he wanted to protect his loved ones.

"When he was backing me into the corner and pretty much knew he had me, he started to talk lovingly to me as if he knew me. He was talking about how the touch of my alabaster skin was like touching silk and my eyes were like the Riviera and how he was in a different world with me. I just thought he was trying to seduce me. In the next sentence he became violent again and said, 'I will hurt that pretty little boyfriend of yours if you tell him. Maybe I will screw him too and then kill him. I like tight asses you know. Your boyfriend, the way he hops around that stage, his ass is probably tight and I can think of so many things I can do to break him. Mmmm. Just remember this Kurt. He threatened that if I told anyone that he screwed me that he would kill all of the people I told."

Kurt had tears in his eyes, but he continued on strongly. "He hadn't even touched me at that point yet, but I saw truth in his eyes. That's when I really got really scared. I had already decided that I would never let him hurt you." Kurt spoke with conviction. His fierce love for Blaine made him hold all of this in until now. "I refuse to let him hurt you. Ever." Kurt was firm in his statement.

"Kurt, he could never hurt me. People like him make stupid mistakes and get caught. You should never have been forced to make that choice."

"You see, Blaine. Even if he had me, he would never really have me." Blaine cringed at the thought of his Kurt and that bastard. "My body. He would take my body for the minutes it would take him to get his sorry ass off. My heart, my mind, my being would always be with you." Kurt let a few tears escape his full eyes. "At least, that's how I reasoned that I could live with it and in those same minutes my mind raced only to you Blaine. I hoped that you would still want me knowing that I had let him take me. I just couldn't live with myself if I let him hurt you."

"Baby, I love you so much. We have spent too many hours living that night over and over again. The important thing is he never got that far… And he never will." Blaine shook his head and looked Kurt in the eyes. "He will never break us, right? When I gave you the promise ring, I gave you Blaine Anderson. It was my promise to you for our future. Nothing could ever change how I feel about you."

Blaine leaned into Kurt and he couldn't hold in a huge sigh as he started to place kisses all over Kurt's face and lips. Kurt's needs matched as he tried to touch Blaine's chest, hair, back and anywhere he might be able to feel Blaine. Kurt took a deep breath, basking in the scent of his best friend, his lover and his boyfriend. "God, Blaine. I just want to be lost in you.. You.. All I want is you.. I feel like I can't get enough of you."

Blaine understood that excruciating need, however, they needed to go to dinner after leaving abruptly. "We need to let everyone know what's happened. We may need to be more cautious than we have been the last 2 days." Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "Know this, Kurt Hummel. We are in this together. We are not leaving each other's side until we know where this lunatic is."

"So, I can't even go to the bathroom?"

"No. No bathroom, no shower, nothing."

"But, Blaine, the bathroom."

"Kurt, I don't give a crap." He realized what he just said. They both burst into laughter. "Well, I suppose we both need a little time, but I am going to be just outside the door. I am not risking this asshole getting near you." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked back to the group straight to the teacher table. Finn noticed Kurt's face immediately and made his way over to his brother. He got to them as Blaine started talking. "Mr. Shue, when we get back on the bus, we would like to address everyone if that's okay."

"Is everything okay Blaine?"

"Not really, we have some news on the Paul and would like to share it and ask people for some help."

"I think that would be okay." Mr. Schuester seemed satisfied with the explanation.

Finn cornered the boys. "Spill. What's up?"

Blaine looked to Kurt for agreement. Finn had a tendency to go nuts on people that tried to hurt his family, but mostly Kurt. "That guy, Paul, is out of jail. Apparently his parents are rich, bailed him and he took off. When he was in jail, they thought he was crazy. "Blaine leaned in closer to Finn. He talked about getting us back."

Finn was seething. "I wish I could punch him right now. He is not welcomed anywhere near me unless he wants a beat down."

They loaded the bus and Kurt and Blaine stood front and center to address the entirety. Kurt stood at Blaine side looking at all of his friends. Their hands entwined. Finn was the only one that knew. He was angry. You could see it on his face. Blaine decided to get it over with. "Hey everyone. First of all, Kurt and I didn't tell everyone what exactly happened in Paris. I think many of you knew something bad had happened to us, but really something bad happened to Kurt." Blaine looked to Kurt for the okay to tell them and Kurt nodded his head. Kurt failed to look at his friends. He was terrified of what they would think. "Kurt was attacked in the bathroom the night of our first concert. The guys name was Paul. I think a lot of you met him because he was all over the place. Anyway, Paul did go to jail, but he was bailed out yesterday. Paul is a very rich person. He is 19 and has means to go anywhere according to my grandfather."

Kurt looked down and Blaine noticed immediately and tipped Kurt's face up to see his audience. Wes spoke up because he was a little confused. "So, is he after you or Kurt?"

"That's the thing Wes. We have been told to be cautious. He was described as violent and crazy. He yelled things about wanting to get us and to get rid of Blaine." He paused and gave Kurt a squeeze. "We need you to help us. He has our itinerary and knows every step we take that is planned. We need you to watch our backs if you can. Until he is found, we don't know what to think.

"You know we will do it Blaine. We can't lose our star soloist." Wes smiled as all New Directions made the same pledge. They were headed back to the hotel and would have to get up for an early train to Florence. Blaine still had to figure out what his payback would be for Puck and Lauren. Puck was a good buddy.

"Thanks everyone. Kurt and I appreciate the help." Blaine turned to Kurt and kissed him quickly on the lips in front of everyone before taking his hand and leading him to their seats toward the back of the bus. Kurt cuddled into Blaine caressing Blaine's now scruffy face. Blaine smiled at Kurt lovingly.

They had to get up early the next morning for an 8:00 train, but Blaine and Kurt spent the night cuddling in bed just talking. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand often, only to touch the promise ring on his hand and to bring his hand within his sights. The highest priority of the night was being a couple. Faces were caressed and kissed, bodies were memorized, smiles were exchanged and stories were told. When they were finally ready to sleep, Blaine became the big spoon and Kurt the little spoon. They drifted off to sleep forgetting everything outside of the bed, the pillows and covers that they shared tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and suggestions for future chapters!<strong>

**I have been struggling with my head lately.. LOL**


	49. Florence

**A/N: I think there is a little bit of everything in this chapter. Smut, comedy, silly friends...etc.. **

**Thanks for all the new alerts! WOW.. I also did not plan on this story being this long. Thanks for Sticking with me. We still have quite a few cities to see before going home and on the horizon.. Blaine's grandparents, Paul (Sorry..Not sure yet, but we need to resolve this evil boy), Blaine's Parents (I know-not heard from yet), Rachel's pics, and some other things... Just wanted to give you a glimpse for all the loyals out there. I love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything I mention except for the story line! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

**Florence**

They had a long train ride to Florence this morning. "I'm excited for Florence Kurt." Kurt seemed to not be listening. He was looking out the bus window deep in thought. "Are you okay, Babe?"

"Huh? Oh, did you say something?"

"I didn't ask a question, but I was talking to you and you didn't seem to be listening."

Kurt turned and offered Blaine a smile and a kiss on the cheek, which Blaine accepted with a sigh. Blaine was giving him the look. The look that says, you better tell me what's going on in your head. Kurt's heart fluttered because he knew everything that Blaine was thinking about right now. This trip has been such an eye opener for both of them as a couple. Though they have been together 5 months, they were so in tuned to each other and this trip has definitely brought them closer together. Kurt was so sure about Blaine now. He knew that he wanted Blaine and that feeling was only getting stronger by the day, maybe by the minute. They have been through so much together and the promise ring that Kurt accepted from him was a dream come true. "Sorry, just thinking."

"About?" Blaine was pushing, but not too hard. Everything with Paul in the last 12 hours was a lot to take in. "Kurt?... Kurt? I'm starting to worry about you here." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's thigh rubbing his leg to see if he could get any type of living reaction.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Again?" Blaine smiled encouragingly to Kurt. "Let me in Kurt. I'm here and I love you. Let me in that pretty head of yours." Blaine's eyes were begging and his smile was warming. How could anyone resist the warm hazel of his eyes right now?

Kurt turned away from the window to face Blaine. "I am thinking about your safety. I just have this awful feeling every time I think of Paul. He wants me. He wants you to not exist so that he can get to me." Kurt was in pain. His eyes showed it. "He won't hurt me Blaine. He is going to try to hurt you, if anyone."

"Kurt. Don't worry. We have all our friends and chaperones that will be watching our backs. I feel confident that we'll be okay." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuring him that things would be fine. Kurt accepted it, but wasn't sold.

The train again! Wes and David had a gift for getting rid of adults. It had to be the dapperness that wafted off of their prep school smiles and gestures. There they were, alone in the train car, a bunch of teenagers and their raging hormones. "Let's play the nervous game. Everyone has to play, Blaine and Kurt." Wes decides that anything involving stripping is just not a possibility.

Blaine and Kurt reluctantly join the game. "Who is going to start? How do we decide who starts and who.. you know.. is the other person?" Kurt was a little nervous because it would be really weird for his brother to touch him and vice versa.

Wes has an answer for everything. "Spin the bottle."

David laughs. "Wes, your response to everything is to spin a bottle." Yet David spins it and it lands on Blaine. Laughter erupts at this. Kurt shoots a nervous look at Blaine. "Spin it Blaine. This is going to be good."

Blaine sighs with a look at Kurt. He knew there was no way that he was going to be lucky enough to get Kurt, so he spun and closed his eyes. He heard the laughter and looked up. He got Santana. "Great. No offense Santana."

"None took Hobbit! Ready to see what a hot Latina feels like." Santana was loving this moment. She could see how nervous Blaine was getting.

"I think I am going to leave when Blaine gets close to those boobs. I might vomit." Kurt stood up to leave. Blaine's eyes pleaded for him to stay. "Babe. Sorry. I know you want me to stay, but I really can't bear to watch you touch her. And I need to go find some alcohol swabs to decontaminate your hands before you touch me again." Everyone but Santana laughed at this.

Blaine begrudgingly scooted over to Santana where she sat leaned back on her hands with a smug smile on her face. Blaine put his hand on her ankle and began to move up her leg. He was starting to sweat from the nervousness, but he also didn't want to lose. Kurt leaned down to whisper something to Blaine before leaving. "Don't lose." Blaine was terrified. What did Kurt mean by that? Is he crazy? How could Kurt not want him to lose? "You know I hate to lose."

He stopped at her knee. "Are you nervous?"

"No" So Blaine knowing that she will not get nervous, continues until he gets to her stomach. Wes and David start to laugh. Blaine looks at them with a look that screams 'help me'. Kurt is gone, no one is going to come to his rescue and he stops before getting to her boobs. Blaine pulled his hands away and buries his face in his hands. "Hobbit. I am so disappointed in you."

Santana pushes Blaine down to a leaned back position so that she can begin her assault. Blaine is still smiling even though he knew he couldn't go very far. Kurt returns while Santana is trying to slip her hand under Blaine's ass. "Okay, that is far enough Santana. Release my boyfriend or I will go all Diva on you." He pulled her hand off him. Santana disappointed spins the bottle. The best match-ups of the afternoon were Wes getting David and David getting Kurt. This was a great new twist on the game because you didn't get to pick and therefore the nervousness started when you spun that darn bottle.

Kurt was nervous, but he hated to lose so he let David get all the way up and down his body. This forced David to the more intimate areas which Kurt finally said nervous when David's hand crept very close to his crotch. Kurt was nervous as he spun the bottle begging not to get Finn, or in some ways begging to get him because Finn would be so nervous at the first touch. He closed his eyes like Blaine did when it was his turn. He waited to hear the response of who he got. The first words he heard were from Puck. "Does Kurt have, like, a golden touch?"

Then David. "So not fair, like they never touch."

A smiled crept over Kurt's face as he figured he spun the bottle on Blaine. He opened his eyes to find it pointing at his boyfriend who smiled smugly back at him. Blaine leaned casually back and Kurt whispered, "Are you nervous? You should be." Everyone was watching with interest. Kurt started at Blaine's head and ran his fingers through the locks of curls he loved to much. Kurt didn't bother with innocent touches. What for? He touched Blaine daily. He stared deeply into Blaine's eyes and never even asked Blaine if he was nervous. What was the point? He knew Blaine's body almost as well as his own. He brought his hand down the side of Blaine's face and down his neck to his shoulders and down Blaine's side. Blaine laughed as Kurt tickled him when he passed his waist and down the side of his leg to his ankle. Kurt continued to gaze into his boyfriend's eyes and the cabin was complete quiet.

All eyes continued to watch with interest as Kurt slowly made it up the inside of Blaine's leg inching closer and closer to the prize between Blaine's legs. Kurt eyes continued to stare into Blaine's beautiful hazel ones and he moved his hand over Blaine's cock and pressed down lightly. Kurt heard some whispers and Blaine closed his eyes briefly at the pressure. Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "Are you nervous?" Blaine's response was a low moan as Kurt moved his hand up under Blaine's shirt to his nipples running his finger around it and pinching it slightly. Blaine gasped at the touch. "Are you nervous?"

"No" was heard by all.

Kurt was not stopping. He unbuttoned Blaine's jeans with his left hand and reached his hand inside. "Uh, Kurt. Kurt….." Finn did not want to watch this.

Kurt's hand was still in Blaine's pants. Kurt turned to look at the group. "What? He said he's not nervous. Aren't game rules to continue?" Kurt smirked. Blaine was panting below him. Kurt's palm was on his cock pressing down firmly and barely moving his hand along his length. Kurt knew that Blaine was in no condition to stop him. Again, Kurt knew Blaine's body as well as his own.

Finn finally said it. "Okay, I think you just won this one!"

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's pants. He leaned down and whispered to Blaine. "I'm sorry baby. I had to stop, but I promise we can do things properly later tonight."

"God, Kurt. The things you do to me." Blaine was coming to his senses. "I couldn't stop you. My head was gone." Blaine sat up blushing because everyone was staring.

"See. Told you guys that they were hot." Puck shook his head knowingly. In the back of his mind came his little voyeuristic trip back home. Kurt eyes widened.

"I had no idea that Kurt was the take charge one." A little laughter ensued as Mercedes chimed in her opinion.

"Okay. Okay, Okay. Stop now. If you must know, Blaine usually takes charge, but all of you know how much I had to lose a game even as stupid as this one." Kurt took Blaine's hand and started to lead him away. He turned back to wink at the group. He dragged Blaine into the bathroom. There was no waiting until tonight. It was starting to become a routine for them but this time, Blaine was being slammed up against the door as Kurt pressed his lips firmly to Blaine's.

Blaine's hands moved down Kurt's sides and his thighs and finally curving around Kurt's ass. Blaine squeezed Kurt's firm ass in his hands causing Kurt to moan into the kiss. Kurt's hands roamed back to Blaine's pants still unbuttoned. He quickly unzipped and shoved Blaine's jeans over his hips and ass to release his cock from it's' prison. "Oh, Kurt. I love you so much Babe."

"What do you want me to do Blaine?" Kurt's face was nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck where he nipped lightly with his teeth and licked the light sheen of sweat that was beginning to form there. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it. I love you too much to leave you in pain, Baby."

"Kiss me and rub me. Use those soft hands. You know how to touch me, Kurt. God, you blow my mind away. It has been a while since you gave me a hand job and I totally forgot how soft your hands feel and how unbelievable you smell. Ooohhhh, you smell so good." Blaine was drunk off of Kurt right in the moment. Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder as he nipped again while curling his hand around Blaine's cock starting to rub from base to tip and slowly taking his thumb to circle his head spreading his pre-come around the head. Blaine felt so hard and smooth and Kurt couldn't decide whether Blaine's face was more awesome than his beautiful cock. Kurt would spend a lifetime trying to make a decision. Right now, he was so turned on by his boyfriend's facial expressions and by the sounds that Kurt elicited from him.

"Do you like this?" Kurt repeated pumping Blaine's cock firmly stopping to circle his head with his thumb. "I can keep doing this if you like." Kurt smiled staring at the Blaine's face that was completely lust blown and so, so hot. Blaine was putty right now and Kurt continued to kiss him and pump his hand up and down. He kissed and licked Blaine's lips and plunged his tongue in and out of Blaine's mouth like he was fucking him with his tongue. Kurt was moaning into his kisses as he felt Blaine's hands grip his ass harder. Blaine turned his head so that he could actually breathe. Kurt got the picture. "I want to look at you when I make you come." Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt. It was becoming a blur to him, but he understood what Kurt wanted and he never denied Kurt anything. "Blaine, you are so.. God, you are so hot. You.. I love you so much. I can't wait to see you come."

"Uhhhnng" Kurt could see how close Blaine was. He was whimpering and his eyes kept closing. "Kuuuuurrt. Baaaby. Uhhh, Kuuurrt." Blaine was stuttering the only words his lust blown mind could conjure up.

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "Come for me. I want you to come, Baby." Kurt's breath was there. So close to him, Blaine could smell everything that was Kurt. His lotions, his cologne, his chapstick. It was intoxicating. Kurt's mouth was right there lips almost touching and then the words came out like a song from Kurt's mouth.

Blaine's eyes opened to see Kurt breathing heavy while he continued to pump. This is what it was about. Kurt was just as turned on by just pleasuring Blaine that he looked close to coming too. Blaine could barely think, but he moved his hand to the front of Kurt's pants and palmed him through the fabric. Kurt tilted his head to the side and kissed Blaine long and hard and began to quicken his hand. Blaine followed suit. Lips parted again as Kurt was now whining. "It's okay Kurt. It's time to let go." Blaine's toes curled up and he was pumping into Kurt's hand desperate for the release that was right there. His stomach was tensed and it was only a matter of a few seconds that Blaine groaned and came long and hard. He could not even think to continue palming Kurt. It was all over Kurt's hand and some on his pants.

Kurt was still panting and Blaine realized that Kurt was still overly aroused and needed a release. Blaine used every bit of his brain left to focus on moving his hand up and down over Kurt's crotch. Kurt quickly moaned into Blaine's neck lightly thrusting into Blaine's hand until he could breathe again. Kurt came back down from his orgasmic high to realize his hand was still wrapped tightly around Blaine's cock. Blaine reached over Kurt's shoulder for paper towels and cleaned up what he could and wiped off Kurt's hand.

Blaine felt bad for Kurt's condition and he unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants and did the best he could to wipe him clean. Kurt laughed because he was so sensitive right now. He was coming to his senses again and realized that Blaine's jeans were still pulled down over hit ass. He reached down pulled Blaine's boxers and jeans up, buttoned and zipped them.

Returning to their seats, they were greeted by knowing looks and smiles. Everyone knew where they were and what they were doing. Everyone except for the adults who were just coming back. It was time for Blaine and Kurt to cuddle and watch a movie. Aladdin was soon playing on Blaine's computer as Kurt curled into Blaine, soon falling fast asleep with Blaine's arms surrounding him. Blaine gazed out the window completely content.

Florence at 1:30 was casual with people in the square, some eating, some drinking, some just sitting and enjoying the sunny day. They were lucky to be checked in at The Continentale just a few minute's walk from the Ponte Vecchio and Piazza Della Signoria. Actually, it was so centrally located that most of the attractions were just a walk away. After checking in, they met in the lobby and walked as a group to the Piazza where they were eating lunch and then starting the tour. "Stephan, we are free for dinner tonight correct?" Blaine was confirming that they could leave as they pleased.

"Yes you are. Do you need any suggestions, Blaine?"

"Nope. I am good and quite familiar." Blaine pasted on his dapper smile.

"Of Course you do. Visited often?"

"A bit. It's not as busy as Rome, but Granddad has offices here."

"Ah. I see. We are going to eat lunch here with a little free time after lunch. Then we will go to see Santa Croce and cross the Ponte Vecchio. Tomorrow morning early we will visit Palazzo Pitti, the Boboli Gardens and then the bus will take us to the Duomo before we stop for your concert. We expect to be on the road by 5:00 and in Venice by 9:00. "

Kurt was talking to Rachel, Finn, Wes and David. Kurt smiled broadly at Blaine as he joined them. "Where were you?"

"Just talking to Stephan. Planning some things." He winked. Kurt wondered if that wink would ever stop getting his heart beating. Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand to hold. Blaine brought his hand to his face to plant a sweet kiss on the backside of his hand. "We are still waiting for the room to be ready. I have some preparations for Puck and Lauren to make. I actually already did some on the train while you slept, thanks to free Wi-Fi."

"I truly have no idea how you do it." Kurt was amazed. "How is my boyfriend the love guru?"

"You really don't know?"

"I think I do, but you amaze me." Blaine had already booked the carriage ride to a local chocolate factory for Puck.

"I promise to remind you later how romantic I can be." Blaine kissed him gently and ran his tongue across Kurt's lip. He pulled away. "I just wanted a taste." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

Blaine and Kurt were fixtures with Wes and David when it came to meals. It seemed to be the only time that the council could talk to Blaine about any changes in the set list. Kurt listened because he really just wanted to know what Blaine would be singing. Blaine was cryptic about a new song he wanted to add. "Find me a guitar and I will play it for you."

"You guys are becoming the dueling soloists. It's totally sweet how you both try to outdo each other with love songs."

"We aren't doing that." To Blaine it wasn't a contest. It was a show of love to sing to Kurt.

"You will love this one. I have played it years. Just not recently but it is a great song." Blaine was pleading.

Wes finally relented. "Fine, we will listen to it later. You guys are making everyone jealous of your relationship. I'm going to have to put my foot down at some point." Wes was joking.

Lunch completed, most everyone visited the outdoor museum in the square that housed a replica of David and the very famous statue of Perseus with the head of Medusa. The squared housed the Fountain of Neptune. It was very busy. Kurt glanced around suddenly thinking about Paul and if he were here. There would be no way to even see him in this busy square. "Blaine. We should make sure to stay close to the group. I am worried. It is so crowded."

"We're okay as long as there are big crowds. Paul wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything out here." Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed tightly.

The group traveled together easing any nervousness that Kurt had and visited the Basilica of Santa Croce. "This is the largest Franciscan Church in the World. Michelangelo and Galileo are both entombed here. This is as much a museum as it is a church. Everyone must please treat this with respect as it is still a place of prayer. Make sure to view the Giotto frescoes in this church. The church is a true work of art."

Blaine and Kurt wandered the church with Finn and Rachel. "How're you holding up buddy?"

"Okay. I don't understand why he wants me so much, Finn. I barely talked to him at the concert." They paused to look at some art and Finn took a glance around the room. He was ever protective of his brother.

"I don't know Kurt. Maybe he's created this vision of you that is perfect and something he has to have. I am worried about you and I think you should consider cutting this trip short." Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"No. I can't hide, Finn. I'm done hiding. Blaine and I need to be able to go out in public like other couples. We need to be able to have a life." Kurt looked sad, but when he looked at Finn there was hope in his eyes. "You are the best brother I could ask for. I sometimes wish that I set Carole up with dad sooner so that we could've started being brothers sooner."

Finn was a bit teary eyed after that confession. "I love you too, Bro. You know…."

"Yeah Finn." Kurt laughed at Finn's need to always clarify how he loved Kurt. "Finn, I am worried more about Blaine's safety then my own. Paul said a few things in the bathroom that I never told you guys about. He talked about getting rid of my perfect soloist, leader of a boyfriend. In some ways, he thought by getting rid of Blaine, he could have me."

"Kurt, the guy was crazy which is why I am still worried. I hope they find him, but we will always be at your backs."

They continued on, not mentioning the subject again. "Hey you. This is pretty cool stuff, huh?"

"Yeah. It is. I know I don't believe in God, but this art is incredible. I can't believe how old some of it is."

"Babe? Are you okay?" Blaine wanted to know what Kurt and Finn had talked about. "Did Finn say something?"

"Not really. He told me to consider going home early from this trip. You know, for safety purposes."

"He is a good brother."

"I know. I know he loves me."

The Ponte Vecchio was the coolest place. "The Ponte Vecchio is over the Arno River built in medieval times at the smallest width. There have always been shops on this bridge dating back to medieval times when butchers shops and food sellers lined it, but even today it is a marketplace of sorts. There are jewelers and souvenir shops that are housed on this bridge. I don't recommend buying jewelry here. You will find it cheaper in other places." Stephan finished. "You are on your own the rest of the evening. If you need help getting somewhere, I will be at the hotel. I printed a walking map for everyone and circled our hotel. It is very easy to get around Florence. If I don't see you tonight, we will meet again tomorrow morning around 8:00."

Blaine and Kurt had been followed by someone all day or had been surrounded by their friends all day. It was a nice feeling to know that there were so many people that cared. They window shopped but soon felt a need to be alone. "What do you want to do Kurt?"

"Can we go back to the hotel for a while and then dinner?" Kurt looked at Blaine hopeful that it would be okay. "I'm feeling a little suffocated."

"Of course. I would like to be alone for a little bit too." Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. They walked for a bit to the middle of the bridge where they could look out over the city and the river. It was beautiful. The just stood for a few moments holding hands there. No words spoken.

In the distance, Rachel saw them and snapped a picture. She was so proud of herself being able to get these rare pictures of the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this Chapter.. It moved a long quickly, but I needed to. <strong>

**Reviews are loved and appreciated..good or bad.**


	50. One More Night

**A/N: I had trouble writing after Glee last night and it seems that I am still having trouble, but I did like this turnout. My sweeties that hate angst. I hate it too, so I am warning you that this really came out of nowhere as I started writing it. I promise to clean this little issue up quickly so that the bigger issue can be cleared up soon also.**

**Glee S3 Ep2 - How many felt the pain in Blaine when he was asked to read for Tony. He is the best boyfriend ever - Transfers to be with Kurt, Goes to Booty camp even though not required (He just wants to spend time with Kurt), Gives up auditioning for the lead in the musical. All of this for Kurt! Oh well.. another week to wait.**

**Disclaimer : I wish but I don't**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

**One More Night**

Kurt was sitting on the balcony of their room, enjoying the silence and peace of the early evening. The sun was beginning to set to the west. He and Blaine stopped for coffee on the way back to the hotel. They had both changed into pajama pants and tee's to enjoy the sunset before they would get ready to go out for dinner at a super secret place that Blaine was going to surprise Kurt with. The stress of the day was finally leaving Kurt and he was finally starting to feel back to normal.

Kurt closed his eyes to soak in the last of the sunlight and started to hear music from the room. It was a guitar. "Blaine? Did you turn on music?" No response from his boyfriend. Instead of getting up to look, Kurt was enjoying the music. It was the perfect addition to the sunset on the Arno. The Ponte Vecchio was starting to turn a beautiful shade of orange and his coffee was steaming. If it weren't for what happened next, Kurt would have thought that Blaine was playing the music form his iPod.

Blaine's voice was singing and playing the guitar for him.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too_

He came out onto the balcony and sat next to Kurt singing directly to him.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

Kurt moved his chair so that he was sitting facing Blaine while he played. He leaned forward and watched Blaine's hand strum the guitar and sing to him. How Kurt loved to see Blaine play the guitar or any instrument for that matter. Blaine had so much musical talent that the Warblers never used it was almost criminal.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too_

It was as if Landon Pigg wrote this song for them. This was the perfect song for Blaine and Kurt. Kurt wondered how long Blaine had been practicing this song. He had never heard Blaine play this one before, so it must have been a recently learned song.

_Because oh because_

_I've fallen quite hard over over you_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while, I never knew_

Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes as he finished the song. How he loved whenever Blaine sang to him. It melted Kurt.

_All of the while, all of the while_

Kurt leaned forward in his chair to kiss Blaine sweetly on the lips. "That was beautiful Blaine." Blaine caressed the side of Kurt's face with his fingers while Kurt closed his eyes to enjoy Blaine's touch. "When did you start that one?"

"I had been tinkering with it in my room when I was studying for finals." Blaine put the guitar aside and coaxed Kurt to sit on his lap. Kurt was so moved by the song. He quickly straddled Blaine and plastered his mouth to Blaine's lifting away only for some air.

Kurt plunged his tongue into Blaine's mouth looking for his tongue. He was hot for Blaine. He wanted to taste him so badly. Kurt whimpered at the need for contact and reached down and tugged Blaine's tee shirt off of him. Blaine caught his hand. "Kurt. Patience. We need to see the sunset. I won't let you miss some of the beautiful things here." Kurt was panting and whining a bit, but Blaine refused to give in as he turned Kurt in his lap to face the sunset. Kurt resigned and leaned his head back onto Blaine's shoulder. "Open your eyes Kurt and watch the sun set." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and traced circles onto his chest while kissing his ear. Kurt continued to enjoy the feel of Blaine's breath and lips on his ear and his hands on his chest. They stayed this way for the next 15 minutes just enjoying the sound and feel of their own heartbeats and breath on each other. There were no words spoken because words were not necessary for this. Enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together was all they needed.

"Blaine, you were right to stop me. This.. This is really wonderful. The feel of you around me. And, this is really turning into a beautiful sunset." As he said that, Blaine's hand dipped to Kurt's pajama pants and he ran his fingers along the waistband. He dragged his fingers just above the waistband ghosting touches on Kurt's sensitive skin. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's fingers ran just under the waistband and then eventually dipped into his pajama pants to place a warm palm over Kurt's bulging erection. Kurt let out a sigh that said…. Finally. Blaine slowly palmed Kurt under his boxers.

"Is this okay?"

"Mmhmm" Kurt nodded eyes closing to savor the sensation.

Kurt felt like he should make an effort to reciprocate and tried to turn in Blaine's lap. He was held with firm arms in position sitting with his back to Blaine, legs draped lazily over his. "Sh. Sh. Sh. Sit. Enjoy the sunset. Enjoy me." Blaine was whispering into Kurt's ear as he continued to rub the length of Kurt's cock very gently and very slowly. He didn't want this to end. Blaine was being ever so patient. He wanted Kurt to experience it. He wanted to make sure Kurt could see the beauty around him and feel the loving touch of his boyfriend. "It's beautiful and amazing isn't it? Can you picture it long ago? It's almost unreal that something that old is still standing."

"It's beautiful, Blaine." Kurt sighed and was breathing a little harder. Blaine was moving his hand slowly. Kurt wanted more, but he knew he would lose this argument. Blaine wanted him to experience the sunset. ".you. God Blaine. Uhnng."

Blaine whispered in his ear. "You know what is truly beautiful?" Blaine did not expect Kurt to be able to answer. Kurt was in his lust blown state just on the edge of release, the sunset in front of him. "You, like this. Kurt, you are beautiful. If you could see your face you would see it glowing in the sunset. Your skin is perfect and smooth and your lips, parted just so. I want to touch them. I want to lick them. Look at you. So hot, so close, baby. I promise, I'll let you come very soon."

Kurt was panting now. Listening to Blaine describe him was like being in a dream. He wanted to come, but he didn't want Blaine to stop either. "Blaine…feels so good. Uuhh." Blaine was pretty much holding Kurt entirely on his lap. Blaine continued to slowly stroke Kurt. "So close Blaine. Pllleeaasssssssssssse." Kurt was begging and Blaine actually felt sorry for him.

Instead of torturing him any further, Blaine sped up his stroke ever so slightly. He knew Kurt was very close and wanted everything to be gentle like this. There was no frantic move to quicken his pace and Blaine only added minimal amount of pressure to his current stroke. Instead, he started talking. "Kurt. You are so hot and sexy like this. I want you so bad right now. You want to know what I would do to you? I would rip your clothes off and make love to you sweet and soft until you beg me to fuck you. I want to please you so much that I would honor your wishes and fuck you so hard that you couldn't walk for a week." Blaine was actually starting to lose control himself once he crossed over from sweet and sexy to hot and bothered. "Your tight ass in those tight jeans you wear. Just to see you in those jeans. God, Kurt, You leave nothing to the imagination do you? You don't even do anything and I am rock hard all day. Fuck. Your cock in my hand is soft and beautiful and…"

"Nnngghh. Ohhh.. Blaine." Kurt could barely breathe from the force of his orgasm. His eyes were shut so tight that tears had formed in the corners. He was still spasming from coming so hard. Blaine pumped until Kurt was emptied. He was still slumped over on Blaine as if he was paralyzed.

Blaine picked Kurt up and Kurt's eyes shot wide open as he was carried into the room. Blaine laid him on the bed and joined him positioning himself flush against Kurt's side. He just smiled at Kurt while running his fingers along Kurt's pristine milky white chest. Blaine leaned into Kurt putting his head on Kurt's shoulder. This position put his mouth at Kurt's ear. "Are you okay, Baby?" He raised his hand to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt had still said nothing.

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I am absolutely okay. Better than okay." A few tears fell from Kurt's eyes.

"Hey, Hey, why the tears?" Blaine propped himself up on his elbow. Kurt brushed the tears away himself.

"You, Blaine, are so selfless. All the things you do for me. I want to do something so special for you, but I can never beat you to it. How do you even think of these things?"

Blaine laughed. "Silly. I do things because I like to see you happy. How did all of that feel?"

"Indescribable. Unbelievable. Breathtaking..literally. My eyes were open, the sun, the bridge with its' beautiful orange and brown hues. It was the last thing I saw before the pleasure was unbearable and I had to close my eyes."

Blaine grinned widely. "That's what I was going for."

"Then, when I open my eyes, it was to see you carrying me in here. I love you so much. Do you know that? I feel like I can't say it enough times or say it loud enough."

"You don't ever need to say it. I know." Blaine smiled that smile that Kurt loved. "Now, let's get ready for dinner. I think you're going to like this place." Blaine hopped off the bed and Kurt realized that Blaine was still hard.

"Blaine. You are…."

"I'm fine. Start getting ready. This can wait." Kurt thought to himself again. Selfless.

Blaine led Kurt through the Piazza della Signoria that they had visited earlier in the day. "You are going to love the food here, Kurt. I promise." Blaine entered a door under the sign Vini e Vecchi Sapori. "Anderson reservation."

"This place is so quiet and cute Blaine."

"You are going to love the food. I have eaten here several times of the years of visiting in Europe. We didn't come to Florence a lot, but on occasion we did. Every time we came here, Granddad loved to come to this place." Blaine looked happy in the memories. "Anyway, I called and got reservations as soon as I knew what day we would be here."

"Is this it?" Kurt looked around at the restaurant. It was very small, quaint and terribly romantic. It was no wonder Blaine liked this place. "I can see why you like it here."

"Yeah. It's so quiet and romantic." Kurt laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking exactly what you just said." Kurt laughed again. Blaine was rather quiet this evening. "Are you okay Blaine? You just seem a little quiet tonight."

"I'm great. I'm with you, so everything's great. I know we don't normally drink, but I thought a glass of wine with dinner would be nice." Blaine looked hopeful. "There is not age limitation here you know."

"If you are getting something, then order for me." Kurt was a little worried that he wouldn't like it, or would get out of control or say something stupid. "My past experience with alcohol has not been good, so I'm warning you in advance."

Blaine ordered the house chianti. "What do you want to eat?" Kurt winked at Blaine causing him to laugh. "Save that thought for later, Babe. Do you want pasta? Something traditional?"

"You know what I like. Why don't you order for both of us?"

"Okay." The menu came out handwritten and Kurt could swear that the person talking to them was the owner's son and next thing Kurt knew was that Blaine was speaking in Italian. Then ended with. "Yes. His first time. Thank you."

"Now you've done it Blaine. There is no way that anyone will top the most awesome boyfriend." Kurt giggled. "So now you speak Italian too?"

"You have no idea all the little Blaine Anderson secrets there are out there." He reached out to hold Kurt's hand. "We did spend a little time here in Italy, so I know some. I would like to spend more time here especially in this area. Tuscany is so down to earth and the focus on wine."

Kurt could listen to Blaine talk for hours about things he knew. There was such a passion that was evident in his voice when he was talking about something he loved. "Maybe someday, we can travel here together."

The menu was hand written and Blaine ordered the most amazing Ravioli for Kurt. It was stuffed with Chicken, ham, spinach and a few other things that Kurt did not quite know. Blaine had pasta with tomatoes and prosciutto. It was simple, but it was so Blaine. With the wine, which Kurt surprisingly liked, the meal was totally unbelievable. Everything was so fresh and tasty. They finished the meal off with raspberry tiramisu and coffee naturally.

"So, did you like the meal?" Blaine was smug. He knew the answer.

"Incredible. As if you didn't know." Blaine paid and took Kurt's hand as they made their way out the door. The night was clear and the stars were out. It was getting late and Blaine got a chill. "Are you cold?" Kurt noticed and immediately started to look around. The first thing he thought was Paul.

"No, not cold. I just got a chill for whatever reason." Blaine had the same sense that Kurt did. "Let's get back to the hotel. We need to get up early again tomorrow. We are sightseeing in the morning and then a late afternoon concert before we go to Venice." Blaine for some reason did not feel safe at the moment. It was the first time since they woke up this morning and it was the first time they were not surrounded by their familiar company.

When they got back to the room, Blaine said he was tired and that's probably why he was so chilled. Kurt understood. Over time, he understood that when Blaine was tired, he really just wanted to cuddle and sleep.

The morning started with a visit to the Duomo as it was normally referred to. Technically it was the Basilica di Santa Maria Fiore. It is one of the largest domes in the world and can be seen from all over Florence. Some of the most famous pieces of art reside in this church. Dante and the Divine Comedy and the Last Judgment were breathtaking to look at. Kurt was lost in thought after last night. They were in a church and Kurt didn't believe in God, but something in him made sure that he treated the church with respect. Blaine was brought up going to church and was, in fact, catholic. Kurt felt respectful of this place, if not for Blaine, for all others who felt that attachment to God here.

From the Duomo, they went to the Pitti Palace that was the main seat of the Medici family. They were the Dukes of Tuscany. The Boboli Gardens adjacent to the palace were a focal point of the trip. The pristine grounds that were tended and trimmed very carefully and statues that lined the walkways were very well maintained. Here Blaine and Kurt walked freely sitting to chat on a stone bench. Kurt had been uneasy all morning since last night and they showered separately in the morning as Blaine was up and ready by the time Kurt woke up.

"Blaine can I ask you a question?" Kurt looked hesitant to open up the conversation, but it was something that needed to be talked about.

"You know you can ask me anything."

"You have been so cut off from me since yesterday afternoon. Why?" Kurt looked very sad about having to ask. Blaine sat contemplating the answer. Kurt became very uneasy and stood up as if to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Blaine coaxed Kurt back down to him.

"I..I don't know. I just feel like you don't want me around." Kurt's heart was breaking right now even though he knew it shouldn't. Blaine was just probably tired or something. Maybe he was worried about Paul or something else. "It's just that before dinner, everything seemed so perfect. Since then everything has been nice but you have been so distant from me. We didn't even make love last night."

"So, we have to have sex all the time." Kurt was still standing, but now with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Did I say that?" Kurt was becoming rather irritated at the moment. "I just want to know why you are so quiet and why you don't seem to want to touch me since yesterday."

"We have been holding hands. I have kissed you. Why does it always have to be more?"

"Again, Blaine. We have been so close for days now. I just can't turn off how much I want you or want to touch you. You've been holding my hand, but you barely seemed interested in holding my hand today." Kurt was angry and sad at the same time. "Apparently it's easy for you to turn off your feelings."

"It's not like that Kurt."

"What's it like? What did I do Blaine? I can't change or fix it if I don't know what I did wrong."

"It's not you Kurt. I'm just not in the mood." Blaine looked like he was lying.

"That's a first. You seem to always be in the mood. I wanted you 5 minutes before this conversation started, but now.. I just don't know." Kurt hung his head in defeat that the conversation did not go well. Blaine had barely opened up to him about what was bothering him. "You know what. I think, I'm just going to go. I will enjoy the rest of these beautiful fucking gardens on my own." Kurt walked away and Blaine said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Sorry - I hate that this is happening between them too! Promise to get them back speaking to each other very shortly.<strong>

**Reviews! i love getting them.. I want suggestions too. They will be in Venice, then Austria. Ideas anyone?**


	51. Concert

**Sorry for the delay.. I delayed so I could post 2 chapters at one time. I have a lot of fans that love my romance and smut and this will be really out of the ordinary for me. I wanted to post the bad and good all at once.**

**A/N: This is a very disturbing chapter. If you are not a fan of angst, you might want to skip it. I think, you will get the gist of what happened in CH 52, just not all the stuff leading to it. I have said it before and I'll say it again. I hate writing angst, but everything happening, kind of led to it. Paul will be done after this chapter and the boys will be awesome from here on out..I think! lol They probably will. I like writing smut better than angst. LOL**

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still wish I owned any or all of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

**Concert**

Kurt left Blaine 30 minutes ago and nothing. Blaine did not follow him, call him, text him. Nothing. Kurt sat on a brick wall where they were going to meet for the bus ride. He finally started to break down as he watched a couple holding hands nearby. He strained against the tears that were begging to fall. He couldn't cry in front of all these people, so he got up and looked for somewhere he could be alone with his thoughts. What had gone wrong? He tried to trace back through the events of the previous night. He was sure everything was okay. Then he remembered how uncomfortable Blaine was when they left the restaurant. He told Kurt it was nothing and that he was tired, but there must have been something more to it.

Either way, it didn't matter, Blaine was not opening up to him right now. He stared down at his promise ring with sadness over the emptiness he felt right now. They still had another stop at the Piazzali Michelangelo before they would go to the school for their performance. Kurt let the few tears that were there stream down his face and wiped them away. He didn't want Blaine to see him like that anymore. Blaine was holding something in and he would attempt to break the strong shell and find out what the problem was. Isn't that what the promise ring stood for? Kurt was sure that he should put aside his own hurt and be there for Blaine no matter what.

Kurt returned to the meeting area alone to the stares of all of his friends. Kurt did not look good, but he wasn't crying. Blaine was quiet as well and was talking with Wes and David. Things seemed odd, but no one said anything. After all, this was Blaine and Kurt. They were the perfect couple. Whatever the problem was, if any couple could work it out, it would be them.

New Directions were changing into costumes in the locker room at the school where the concert was being held and thankfully, the Warblers were on first so Blaine was changed and out. Kurt changed in silence. "Kurt. What's wrong?"

Just then Puck walked up. "Dude, tell Blaine thanks for last night. Lauren loved the carriage ride and the chocolate factory thing that he got us into. You know Lauren and chocolate." Puck realized that Kurt was on the verge of tears. "Kurt. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Kurt finally let them out. He had been holding them for hours now. It was torture. He sat next to Blaine on the bus, but they didn't talk, look at each other or hold hands. Kurt didn't feel like Blaine wanted him to try yet, so he didn't. "He all of a sudden doesn't want to touch me and he won't tell me why." Kurt was not hysterical, but he was to the point of not being able to perform. "I think I need to be alone." Kurt turned away from them running down the hall. "I'm sorry. I can't perform today."

Kurt didn't even know where he was. Every school has bathrooms, and he wanted to find the one that no one would go to. He would settle for anything at this point. A freaking broom closet would do. As he wandered through the school, he found a gated off area that he could squeeze through. No one would dare look for him here. He needed to get himself together before returning for the 2nd half of the show. He found a secluded bathroom and entered it. The lights were off. This was the perfect place to hide and compose himself. If he could, maybe he could get to the 2nd half of the performance. Broken and sad, Kurt leaned against the tiled wall and slid down in despair burying his face in his knees. He would stay this way until he could hold his head high.

"Rachel. Kurt took off. He said he isn't going to perform. We will need to change things around. I am going to go look for him." Finn was panicked.

"What do you mean he took off?" Rachel was freaking out because Kurt loved to perform. "He wouldn't pass it up unless it was really bad."

"Something happened with Blaine and he can't take it, he's hiding. I checked all the rooms and bathrooms around here, but he could be anywhere."

"Finn, you can't look for him. Someone else needs to because we sing the first song."

"Change it then!" Finn was getting mad.

Puck jumped in. "Finn, you go on, I will look for him." It was time for the New Directions to go on stage for 2 songs. "Go! I will look for him!"

The Warblers had just finished as the New Directions took the stage for Don't Stop Believin. Wes noticed something off immediately. Finn and Rachel were not smiling and looked a little shaky. They even sounded a little shaky. That was not like the group. He turned to Blaine. "That's odd. They are never off their game."

"Maybe they didn't warm up enough." Blaine responded as he watched not even noticing that Kurt was not there yet. Blaine had heard them enough times that he didn't even stand to watch the show. He sat down in a chair lost in thought.

By the second song Wes was in front of Blaine. "Kurt is not out there with them. I think that's what's throwing them off. Do you know where he is? Puck seems to be missing too."

"Maybe he decided not to perform and Puck is with him."

"Not perform? Okay. I will pretend that there is nothing going on between the 2 of you." He shrugged not knowing what else to say. "We've gotta get back on stage for our 3 songs. Come on."

New Directions exited the stage as Puck returned. "I had no luck."

Mr. Shue was moving backstage after noticing some missing members. "What's going on? Where is Kurt? Your next 3 songs include Born this Way. Finn?"

"Mr. Shue, he and Blaine. Something happened and he won't tell me. I can't ask Blaine for obvious reasons right now." Finn brought his hand to wipe the sweat that was forming on his head. "Puck looked around and so did I. I didn't get through the entire school, but some of it is blocked off, so I'm pretty sure Kurt wouldn't be able to get there."

"Miss Pillsbury and I will look for him. You might need to change the songs."

Rachel interjected. "Tina will just have to start it. We don't have a lot of time before we have to go back out there. The Warblers are almost on the 3rd song and we should be getting in places now."

Mr. Shue nodded his head in agreement. "Rachel, let Tina know the plan while I go look."

Kurt was still slumped in the bathroom trying to compose himself when he heard his name being called. It was Mr. Schuester. He half smiled knowing that he was still safe to collect himself for the 2nd Act. He didn't respond.

"Whether you love him or capital H-I-M….." Blaine had heard this song a million times and never tired of seeing Kurt do this song. Kurt always looked so strong and powerful doing this song. He would always just light up when it came to performing GaGa, but this was different. That was not Kurt. Blaine stood to go side stage.

"Blaine. He's still not there. New Directions are doing great improvising. Mr. Shue and Miss P left a while ago." Wes was concerned. It showed in his facial expression. Blaine's fear peaked. This is not what he wanted to happen. He just needed time to come to terms with a few things. He knew he should have talked to Kurt, because Kurt would understand. Kurt loved him unconditionally. Blaine took off down the hall in panic.

He ran into Mr. Shue. "Where's Kurt?"

He hesitated to tell Blaine because, after all, Blaine was the reason Kurt was missing. "We don't know. He left before the show started and hasn't been found. I am getting ready to call the local police if he doesn't show by intermission."

"Crap. What have I done?" Blaine was panicked. "Did you look everywhere?"

"Finn looked before the show, Puck sat out the first 2 numbers to look for him. I have looked everywhere that isn't blocked off. He IS NOT here, Blaine."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kurt lifted his head to see the person he feared. It was the same person from the nightmares that he recently pushed away from his head. Kurt was stuck between Paul and the sink that he was sitting next to. "I have been watching you my beauty." He squatted in front of Kurt so he could look him in the eyes. A new set of tears escaped Kurt's eyes. "It was too easy. Your front man has a huge chip on his shoulder doesn't he?" Paul saw despair in Kurt's eyes at the mention of his boyfriend. "Fighting? The two of you? I didn't take him to be a fighter. Lover maybe? You on the other hand. We know you are both a fighter and soon to be my lover."

The fear in Kurt's eyes returned. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you find someone that wants you back?" Kurt tried to sound strong, but it came out with shakiness.

"Because my sweet Kurt. I never lose. Your Warbler friend. Blaine, is it?" Paul was so smug and pompous as he spoke Blaine's name. "He caused me to bleed. That is unacceptable. He caused me to let you slip through my hands. He has to pay somehow. So, I was going to have him pay, but you presented yourself like a gift and I like this option so much better. "

"Why would you have him pay? It's me you want."

"Because he has you. It would make you so much more enjoyable if you were protecting him. It's amazing what you can get people to do to protect the people they love." Kurt looked down and sadness appeared in the fear. "Oh, poor boy, trouble in paradise. I thought that's what I saw earlier today. I was unfortunately too far away to be able to see what the problem was. Is that what brought you into the bathroom, Kurt? It's a perfect place to be by yourself and be sad. You even picked one that was blocked off from the entire school." Paul laughed lowly. He was still up in Kurt's face. "I can make you happy."

"You're a disgusting piece of crap." Kurt answered back.

"I intended to be able to watch my eye candy for a while before I came to get you. Such a disappointment not to be able to enjoy you shake that fine ass of yours before I have it. The way you shake it when you are on stage.. mmmm… It's so hot."

"You make me sick." Kurt stood up.

Paul pulled out a knife. A gasp escaped Kurt's throat. "Don't make me use this Kurt. It was meant for your precious Blaine, but I think I will have you without worrying about Blaine." Kurt's heart started beating in his chest. This was going to happen. He picked a place far too secluded. Why did he do that? Paul stopped to think a little. Over dramatizing his thoughts. "Maybe if you are as good as I hope you will be, I might still reserve this for your precious Blaine. That way, I can have you as mine." His laughing was scaring Kurt.

This was definitely it. Kurt could feel it in his bones. He was going to have to live through this, if Paul let him. Tears were steadily streaming down his face now. No one would come to help. No one would know that he went into a locked area. No one. Kurt was sobbing from fear. "You better be quiet. I wouldn't want to let anyone know you're here." Paul continued to hold the knife.

"Fuck!" Blaine was outside looking around the school. Where the hell did he go? "God Dammit! What did I do?" Blaine started crying. "I swear, if something happens to him, I will never forgive myself." Blaine stopped to think, 'where would Kurt go?'

Closet? Classroom? A Bench in the Park? Bathroom stall?

"Please. What can I do to make you stop this?" Kurt was pleading. Paul had taken off Kurt's tie and tied his hands behind his back. They were bound together and Paul had him pushed up against the wall body flush to his. Kurt's shoulders were hurting from being pushed up against the wall, but he had bigger problems. The tears were streaming heavily and Kurt sobbed. The knife was in Paul's left hand as he pushed him against the wall.

"Don't beg." Paul kissed Kurt on the temple. "I assure you I am an excellent lover. I promise that you'll receive enjoyment from it." He kissed him on the neck. Kurt closed his eyes. "Probably better than your leading man. Besides, if you are too loud, I will be forced to put a gag over your mouth and that would be disappointing. I'm really curious to hear the sounds you make when I am fucking you. I imagine they're dreamy." Paul ripped Kurt's shirt open and kissed his chest and licked as Kurt's nipples. "Are the noises you make dreamy? Will you share them with me when I fuck your brains out?" Kurt turned his head away. He didn't want to see Paul. The last thing he wanted to look at was Paul. Paul turned Kurt around his erection pressing against Kurt's ass. Kurt's face was now plastered against the cold cement wall.

"Paul. Please don't do this. I won't tell anyone. Anything but this. I will do anything if you don't…."

"Don't what? Fuck you?" Paul reached around and unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants with one hand. They fell effortlessly to the floor to Kurt's ankles. Kurt whimpered because his shirt was now ripped open, His hand reached around to press on Kurt's cock in his underpants. "Not excited? I am a real catch Kurt. I have money. I could take care of you. All you would have to do it lay there and take it from me every night. I don't ask for much, really. Actually, I could care less if you got off. That certainly is not my point for being here. I have a tendency to be a little selfish."

Paul reached into the back of Kurt's briefs and ran his hand around Kurt's ass. He growled. "MMmmmm. Just as I dreamed. It's smooth, round and firm. Winning combination." Kurt was crying hard now, trying not to be too loud. The knife was dangerously close to his jugular and a wrong move would certainly be death.

Kurt thought for a second about that. What would be worse? Dying or living with this? Would Blaine care? He was so cold to him today? He never denied not wanting Kurt and even went as far as to say that Kurt thought about sex too much.

Shaken from his thoughts. Paul's thumb pushed Kurt's briefs down to his ankles. Kurt was now bare for taking at any moment that Paul wanted to. The crying continued as he choked back any sounds that he could. Kurt's hands were already bound. He couldn't bear to be found with his mouth gagged too. Would Blaine care? Kurt closed his eye's trying to imagine that this was Blaine instead of Paul. It would be the only way to make this bearable. If he could convince himself that this was Blaine, Kurt reasoned that he could be at peace when he died.

"Are you going to use preparation?" Kurt scared to think about the pain and tearing and a million other things that went along with being raped dry. He kept pushing them away. Blaine would never without prep. He couldn't imagine it. 'Come on Kurt, imagine this is Blaine, it's the only way'. He decided he could live with some things and just maybe be a whole person again if he didn't die and possibly heal from this.

"Already one step ahead of you my beauty. I don't want to harm you there. If I'm lucky, I can take you twice before anyone even finds you." Paul laughed again. "You're going to love me." Paul made quick work of his own pants. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pushing them down around his hips. He took the lube and drizzle his cock with it and began to stroke himself. "Ungh. Yeah. I have a great visual of how this is going to go."

"Do you want to hear?"

"No. Fuck you."

"Patience Beauty. My cock will be up your ass soon enough. You are quite feisty."

Paul reached around Kurt's waist to pull him away from the wall. Paul spread his legs to get a better view of his ass. With his slicked hand, he moved his finger across Kurt's entrance. "Please no!" Kurt was crying so hard now. He was prone and knew it was a matter of a few seconds.

"Your hole is smooth and I'll bet delicious. I knew you would take good care of it. I promise not to tear it apart."

Kurt felt his finger massage the entrance of his hole and he was trying to hold his breath and figure out a way he was going to make it through. "You may take me now, but it will only be my body. Not me. This body, this mind, this heart will always belong to Blaine." The tears and sobs took over. Paul pressed a finger in. It was over for Kurt. 'I love you Blaine. I always will. I wish I could have seen you one more time.' Kurt thought these things in his head hoping that Blaine would always know this.

"Calm down, my beauty. I don't want to hurt you. You need to relax if you are going to enjoy this." He pressed a 2nd finger in but Kurt couldn't relax. Kurt groaned in pain. The pain existed and would continue and Kurt knew it as Paul pressed a 3rd finger in too quickly causing Kurt to yell out in pain. Kurt began to panic in anticipation of the pain he knew would come from Paul thrusting his cock into him. "Good thing there is a lot of clapping and cheering going on out there or someone might hear you. You'll have me soon. I promise."

"I want to die. Please fucking kill me after this. Please..please..please.. Don't let me live." Kurt was quite loud now and applause was going in the background. The first half of the show was over. No one would hear now. Kurt was suddenly so ashamed.

"I would never kill. Harm maybe. How else can I fuck you when I want?" Paul lined up his cock at Kurt's entrance and Kurt could feel the soft head of his cock ready to enter. Kurt knew now that it was over. He only thought of dying.

Blaine was back inside and noticed the locked off area. Would Kurt be able to get through there? He headed that direction and pulled at the gate and he could easily slip through. Mr. Shue followed when he saw Blaine return. Finn, Puck and Miss Pillsbury followed also. They did not stay for the end of the show opting to look for Kurt.

Blaine approached a bathroom and heard "You may take me now, but it will only be my body. Not me. This body, this mind, this heart will always belong to Blaine." That was his Kurt saying those words. Why?

Then the voice he heard after that. Paul's voice. "I would never kill. Harm maybe. How else can I fuck you when I want?"

Blaine rounded the corner and gasped at the sight in front of him. He felt the pain in his heart immediately. He did this. Kurt was there with his face pushed against the wall. His hands bound behind his back and pants to the floor. His shirt was completely ripped open. "Oh my God. Kurt." Paul was standing behind him with his cock out ready to penetrate him. Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and the shame was evident in Kurt's blues. "No. no. no.." Blaine failed him. What he feared the most is what happened. He failed his boyfriend. In the most important time and he was not there. "Get off of him! Now!"

Blaine lunged forward as Kurt fell to the ground. "Blaine. The knife." Kurt yelled. Blaine didn't give a shit about the knife. He was enraged. He lunged on top of Paul trying to grab the knife that was being jabbed toward him. Blaine felt the steel pierce his skin, but he was so enraged he never stopped, never flinched.

"Fuck." Paul managed to get a second swipe of the knife on Blaine's arm, before Blaine punched him in the face. Paul fell backwards knife falling from his hand. Blaine was on top of the guy repeatedly punching him. "How the fuck do you dare. I'll kill you and not think twice about it." Blaine didn't stop punching him. "No one will miss you. I'll make you disappear." Paul was out cold face bloodied.

"Blaine stop!" Kurt begged from his laying down position on the floor. "Don't kill him. Please."

"Kurt!" Mr. Shuester entered the room. "Oh my God." He reached for his phone to call the police. Yelling over his shoulder. "Emma. DO NOT, I repeat do not come in here."

Finn and Puck entered the room after Mr. Shue. Finn gasped at the sight. Kurt was tied up and half naked. Blaine was bleeding from his stomach and arm. He looked crazy. Paul was out and face bloodied and Blaine was on top of him covered in blood.

Blaine got off of Paul and moved to Kurt. Blaine was so afraid to touch Kurt. He cried for the pain he caused, he cried for himself and for Kurt. He finally reached down and pulled Kurt's briefs and pants up and untied Kurt's hands before completely breaking down in a crumpled heap and sobbed unrelentlessly. He was on his knees begging for forgiveness from Kurt. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Kurt. Forgive me baby, please forgive me." He kissed Kurt's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're bleeding really badly." Kurt pulled away to look at Blaine. "Let me see it.

"I don't care. I would bleed to death for you. I would go to jail for you. I would die for you Kurt." Blaine sobbed harder than he ever had. "I am so sorry. I was a coward. I couldn't tell you how frightened I was that I would let you down and then I did." Blaine was in pain. Not from the cuts and bruises. Blaine's heart ached. "Say you forgive me, Kurt. Please forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most." Blaine held on tight to Kurt and kissed his head and cradled him as they both cried. Kurt tugged on Blaine so hard. He wanted Blaine closer. He wanted Blaine to never ever leave him again. The blood began soaking into Kurt's clothes and Blaine was beginning to look pale.

The police arrived and started to take statements from everyone. The ambulance arrived shortly after. Blaine and Kurt both needed to go to the hospital. Kurt for a complete rape kit and Blaine for stitches. Paul had managed to cut him on the arm and stomach. Blaine called his Granddad to let him know what happened and to ask he call his mom and dad. "Blaine. Your Grandmother and I will be there in a few hours. I want you to stay put at the hospital. We need to resolve the issue of this Paul man. We will have the best lawyers if needed. Is Kurt okay?"

The emergency personal had tried to pry the boys apart without any luck. Blaine refused to let go and vice versa. Finn talked to them and let them know what happened in Paris with Paul and with understanding eyes, they relented permitting them to ride in the ambulance together.

After a long discussion, the Warblers and the New Directions boarded the bus to head to Venice while Kurt and Blaine stayed. They still had to fill out a lot of paperwork on the incident and Blaine's grandparents were coming. Kurt called Burt and explained everything. Burt was ready to climb on a jet to Florence. "Dad, Blaine's grandparents will be here soon. I will call you as soon as they get here. Please don't worry Dad. I have Blaine. We will work through this together. I think I'll be okay. Well, not immediately, but soon. I'll let you know what the plans are."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the heartbreak.. But it's almost over. I promise<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome! (good and bad)**


	52. Let's Go

**A/N: This will close out the Paul storyline.. YES! I hate Paul. This also begins a new time for Blaine and Kurt.. I love them soo much. I wish they would put more affection on the show! **

**Love all my readers! You are the best.**

**Disclaimer: Owning the characters would be a dream come true!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

**Let's Go**

"Please don't separate us." Blaine was insistent with their needs.

"Mr. Anderson. You need to have sutures for your cuts." The emergency medic did not understand their needs. "You have lost a lot of blood and are very lucky that the cut isn't any deeper.

"I don't care about my cuts! You can't separate us, dammit! I AM NOT LEAVING HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Blaine was on a gurney and Kurt was right behind him. Right this moment, he was in more need than Kurt. He was still bleeding from both cuts. "Kurt! Can you hear me?"

"I'm here Blaine. Can't breathe. Scared." Kurt was panting heavily. Blaine recognized this from the airport. Kurt is starting to panic again.

"Breathe baby. Remember?" Blaine was done listening and being nice. He wasn't getting what he wanted. "Fuck this." Blaine jumped off the Gurney and hopped to Kurt. He took Kurt's hand. "You're going to pass out if you don't slow your breathing down baby. Remember? We did this before."

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt looked scared and ashamed. "I'm disgusting. I don't deserve to live."

"Baby, you didn't' do this. It was my fault." Blaine caressed his face. "It's me. Forever. No one will ever lay a harmful hand on you again." Blaine began to cry again. He took out his phone. "Granddad. We need help at the hospital. They want to separate us. I can't have that Granddad. We need to be together. Can you help?"

"Blaine. I will take care of it. Let me make some phone calls."

"Blaine. I will be okay." Kurt noticed that the blood was seeping through the mountains of gauze on his stomach. "You need to get taken care of before you lose too much blood."

Two orderlies grabbed Blaine and next thing you know, he was given a sedative. "Owww…NOoooo." Blaine was out cold within 10 seconds. When he awoke, it was in a private room. "Kurt stood over him and with tears in his eyes. He was playing with the curls in Blaine's hair.

"Hi love." Kurt was quiet and reserved but happy to see the hazel of Blaine's eyes. Blaine stared into the blue eyes he loved so much.

"What happened?" He started to move to sit up. "Ohh..Oww. That hurts."

"Stay down." Kurt was firm, but gentle when he urged Blaine to remain down. "You were screaming and pushing people away that were trying to separate us. So, they sedated you." Kurt couldn't be this perfect after what happened to him. "I'd say the doctors here are lucky that they sedated you before stitching your arm up. You had a pretty big cut on your arm and your stomach." He turned his head to look at something or someone.

"Kurt is most certainly correct about that. Apparently you have a pretty good left hook." Blaine's Grandfather was there.

"Several Granddad." He leaned down to hug his grandson. "Thank you."

"You're my grandson. You have nothing to thank me for." His grandfather pulled a chair in close. "Kurt here told me you could have killed the son of a bitch."

"I was angry. Or. I guess enraged might be a better description."

"And rightfully so."

"Did it take away our ability to press charges?" Blaine was concerned about beating the crap out of Paul.

"The beauty of it all Blaine is that in Italy, if you rape someone and that someone is a minor, they are charged by the State. The penalty for rape of a minor is a mandatory life sentence." Blaine looked at Kurt who looked okay. After all of that, he didn't look overly hurt or damaged at all. He looked like Kurt, his boyfriend, his lover, his entire life. "So, what you did was okay. Kurt isn't 18 yet, and therefore a minor. The rape kit they completed on Kurt is enough to put him away for life. Furthermore, neither of you will have to see him at trial." Blaine took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "But you will have to see him in a visual line-up and identify him. Then they will match the evidence from the rape kit. I have my lawyers on it. They are watching closely to make sure no mistakes are made."

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Kurt, I believe I told you to call me Jack."

"Yes. Jack? Can I have a moment with Blaine alone? I want to talk to him about some things that happened during the attack."

"Sure Kurt." He turned to Blaine. "It's late anyway. I'm going to go back to the condo for the night. I'll bring your grandmother in the morning. Blaine, you need rest to recover." Jack Sr. turned and hugged Kurt gently and whispered something into his ear to which Kurt smiled. It was so intimate for just meeting someone. When Jack Sr. was gone Blaine questioned.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was proud of me and that I was good for you." Kurt smiled sheepishly. "After you passed out, they separated us and I got up and yelled at the nurses and doctors until they put us together in a room. They were just moving us somewhere to try to honor my demand and your grandfather called. It's amazing how much quicker they made it happen." They were in a very bright large room and 2 beds. "While you were still out, I met your grandfather and grandmother when they got here."

"How long was I out?"

"Well. We got here around 6:30 or 7:00. So you were out for about 4 hours were out for several hours, Sweetie. It's really late." Blaine smiled that he called him sweetie. It was music to his ears. "Now. We have some things to talk about."

"Wait. Kurt. The rape kit. I was too late?" Blaine was in pain at the thought.

"For some things yes." Kurt was somber and tears filled his beautiful eyes. "But no, you saved me from the worst."

"The worst?"

"Blaine. He did touch me there with his fingers. Somehow, Paul was thoughtful enough to not want me to hurt too much. As if that would ease the pain of what he was doing to me. He was crazy and he really wanted me."

Blaine cried aloud and there was such despair in it. "Oh Kurt. I can't ever make that go away. I can never heal that or make it so it didn't happen." Blaine saddened when because Kurt seemed so serious about this. "I failed you as a mate, partner, lover, boyfriend, as your everything. I failed you, Kurt, and I'll understand if you never want to see me again. I get it."

Kurt bit his lower lip and proceeded. "I love you Blaine. I love you with all my heart and I will always love you. What you did today was so chivalrous." He wiped the tears away.

"I tried.."

"I know and it was stupid. We could have both died." Kurt rubbed his forehead. "I want to tell you how I felt when all this was happening. I feel the need to tell you and the hospital psychologist said I should tell people that are close to me. She said that those are the people that will support me through all of this and I believe her."

"You still love me? Even after I didn't protect you?" Blaine looked away. He just couldn't face Kurt.

Kurt reached out to Blaine's face and turned him back facing him. "Blaine, there are no stereotypes in this relationship. It wasn't your sole responsibility to protect me. It was mine too, just as it was my responsibility to help protect you. That's what I signed up for when I took this promise ring from you." Kurt held up his hand to remind Blaine that he was still wearing it. Kurt took a deep breath. "I need to tell you this to begin healing."

"I was so upset over you not talking to me and then you accused me of always thinking about sex. I went to the bathroom to try to get my head around all of that and then come back strong so that I could support you in what you were going through. Even though I didn't know what your problem was." Kurt stopped to gather his thoughts for the next part. "There I was trying to put everything out of my head and be the best boyfriend I could be and Paul comes in. I was vulnerable and he took advantage of it." Kurt was crying softly. "Paul was crazy and he was obsessed with me. He wanted me so badly. I tried to talk him out of it, I tried to beg him to stop and even tried to make him mad. None of this worked. I was terrified and all I could think about was protecting you. The knife he had. He said that it was for you. He wanted me, so he was going to kill you." Kurt touched Blaine's arm where a 6 inch sutured cut existed just under the gauze. "I couldn't let that happen." Kurt looked down.

Blaine was crying. Tears slowly streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry."

"I won't lie to you. I feel disgusting and ashamed and I feel like you shouldn't care about me or want me, but I also witnessed your bravery to save me. You lunged at him and he cut you. You did all those things for me and amid all of this you said you would die for me." Kurt looked down at Blaine and nudged him to move over. Kurt laid down facing Blaine. Blaine turned on his side but the pain was immense. "Don't do that Blaine. The cut on your stomach was pretty deep and you damaged some muscle tissue there." Kurt pushed Blaine back on his back.

"You're mothering me." Blaine smiled.

"If you are not going to listen, then I will mother you. I need to keep you get healthy and safe so that you can be with me forever." Blaine eyes filled with tears of love. He never thought that Kurt could love him back ever again.

"So let me get back to it." Kurt was on his side, propped up on his elbow. "Paul hurt me Blaine. In the worst way. He made me defenseless, he violated me and laughed while doing it. He made me doubt myself and my strength. I was begging him to kill me after he raped me. Part of me still wishes I was dead, but YOU are what keeps me going. I was trying to pretend that when he took me it would be you. But his touches were nothing like yours. I couldn't imagine it. That's what made me resort to dying. I prayed, and you know I don't believe in God, but I prayed to whatever was out there to save you from him and to save you from finding me in that condition. Then I begged to die."

"I heard you begging to die. I didn't know Kurt. I didn't know he was there, but when I heard his voice after you begging, I just lost it. God. I feel so guilty and worthless. You deserve someone stronger than me, someone that will always.. " Blaine began to sob. "Ow- oh"

"Blaine. Take a deep breath baby. You can't do that either. You will hurt yourself or tear your stitches." Kurt caressed Blaine's face with his fingers and the back of his hands and started to comfort him. "Shh-Shh. Calm down. It's okay."

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you for handling me. I feel so lucky. I don't deserve you."

Kurt smiled at him. "So, I was begging to die and all the while, I was saying good bye to you in my head. He put his fingers in me and I was saying good bye to you. He touched me and kissed me and I was saying goodbye. Everything he did made me think about you and how much I would miss you when I was gone." Kurt was crying so hard now. "I couldn't imagine how hard it would be for you to be alone. I know that I am destined to be with you and losing you would be like losing my arms or my legs. It would be paralyzing. That's when I realized that I couldn't leave you. No matter what he did to me, I could never leave you." Closing his eyes, Kurt continued. "I knew there was a risk that you wouldn't want me after being with someone else, but even if you weren't with me, I would know that you are alive and happy and that your heart was beating. Even if it wasn't beating for me."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Oowwww"

"Blaine, you can't do that either."

"What, breathe?"

"No silly, no deep breaths. It will pull the stitches." Kurt wiped his face. "Sorry. Mothering you again."

"No, I want you to. I want you to do that forever. I want you to order me around. Yell at me. Cry to me. Cry with me." Blaine was panting. "I want you Kurt. I never want to lock you out again. There's no one else that this heart could ever belong to. I want you if you'll have me."

"There is no having you Blaine. We are tied to each other. I don't think there is a force that can separate us." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. "You are my match in every possible way. I feel it. I know that you are the only person that will help me heal from this. I want that."

"Kurt. I'm sorry I failed you. He should never have been able to get that close to you where he could cause harm. I vowed to keep you safe and I didn't." Tears rolled down Blaine's face and Kurt nuzzled in close to him. He wanted to breathe in all that was Blaine. He always loved feeling like there was just the two of them in the crazy world. "You are so precious to me. I feel so weak right now. Oww." Blaine bent at the waist holding his midsection in pain.

"Let me see if I can get you more painkillers." Kurt lifted himself up but was immediately stopped by Blaine.

"No. I want to feel it." Blaine held Kurt on the bed. He was punishing himself.

"You don't need to punish yourself." He reassured Blaine.

"I do. I need to. I was quiet that day because I was trying to put away all the feelings of fear that I had. Do you remember when we were walking after dinner and we heard a noise? I panicked Kurt. I felt fear, intense fear. By the time we got back to the hotel, I felt useless and weak. I felt like I could never be good enough to take care of you. That's why I withdrew. I know now that was wrong to feel, but I couldn't help it." Blaine couldn't look him in the eyes. Kurt held Blaine's face in the palm of his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Now continue."

Blaine burst into tears. "It was my fault you were there. Ooohh. Ooww." Tears were heavily streaming down Blaine's face now. Kurt was pained by the sight of his lover in such pain.

"Shhh.. Shhh…" Kurt was kissing the side of Blaine's face quietly humming. "I don't want you to hurt Babe. What can I do to ease your pain?"

"My pain? Fuck my pain? I need to figure out how to ease your pain. Who gives a shit about my pain. I deserve this. You..You didn't."

"Blaine. We are both going to have to endure the pain together. Right now, I am stronger than you. So, what can I do to help you?"

"Just say you love me Kurt. Look me in the eyes and say you love me. I need to see your eyes when you say it." Blaine's fear was that Kurt would say it and he wouldn't see it in his eyes. "Tell me I haven't lost you and that you forgive me. I need to know that you forgive me." The sobs were hurting him so much. Blaine had started whimpering from the pain. "Uuhh. Hurt's"

"Baby, please stop. Stop crying." Kurt was crying from seeing Blaine in pain. "Blaine look at me. I love you. I will always love you. You could never lose me. I'm not sure that I could even function without you. I forgive you." Kurt still felt like there was no reason to forgive him, but knew that Blaine needed to hear it if he was going to heal.

Blaine scooted as close as he could to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. He was shocked and thankful at the same time. He could see the truth in Kurt's eyes. By some crazy gift, Kurt still loved him. Kurt copied this action and they laid there together. Both silent from the pain. Both looking for comfort in each other's arms, both soaking in the essence of each other. They fell asleep just like this.

Kurt slept soundly that night until Blaine awoke. "Stop it! Get …" Blaine sat straight up blinking his eyes several times. Then he remembered the pain from his stomach. He was sweating from the nightmare and now he cried from the pain.

"Blaine. It's me, Kurt."

"I know, baby. I know. I was running so fast. I wanted him to stop and I kept running and all I could see was the fear and sadness in your eyes. I was running and running and you kept getting farther away." Blaine's breathing was coming back down. He wrapped his arms back around Kurt and Kurt fell into them and back to sleep.

Blaine laid there, just listening to Kurt breathe. He listened for the rhythm, the little noises that Kurt made. He listened to the familiar. He waited for sleep to come and it finally did, but not without pain.

The sunlight. "I don't want to get up yet." Kurt groaned. He was wrapped in Blaine's arms and his legs were entwined with Blaine's. They were both a little sweaty from the body heat and from Blaine sweating a little from the pain.

"Me either. I can't believe they let us sleep like this."

"Your Grandfather has a way of handling situations." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the nose. "Are you okay?"

Blaine looked calm. "I don't know. I can't seem to get over how you can just… hmmm.. love me and forgive me. I feel like this will be a dream and I will wake up alone."

"Let's just say that I love you and don't ever want to be apart from you. If I hadn't walked away from you, maybe we both would have been in better shape."

Blaine frowned. "I don't want to hear you blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Well it wasn't yours either." Kurt seemed resigned that they should move on. "Can we just not talk about whose fault it was anymore? Can we move on?" Blaine looked sad but hopeful and nodded at this request.

"I want to and would like to try." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other hopeful. Kurt felt like he could, especially because Paul was going to go to jail. "Can we… um… Do you mind if I… try to, uh… "Blaine was stuttering like he was nervous.

"Just ask me, Blaine. Let's make this our first priority from now on. Let's always talk to each other. Not walk away from each other ever. We will share our hopes, fears, dreams and anything else."

"I would like that." Blaine smiled. "Can I kiss you? I feel like, if I kiss you on the lips, things will get so much better when I feel like we are us."

"We are us." Kurt leaned toward Blaine and attached his lips to Blaine's. Blaine kissed back tentatively until he heard what he needed to hear. Kurt sighed into his lips and Blaine slipped his tongue out and swiped along Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth slightly and their tongues met between them Blaine could feel the heat rise in his chest and his pants. Kurt moaned at the taste of Blaine on his tongue. Tears streamed down both of their faces.

When their lips finally parted there was a soft sigh from both boys. Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel. Marry me?"

Kurt couldn't believe what he just heard. "Did you just.. nevermind."

"Yeah I just did. I mean it too. It's not enough. The promise ring isn't enough for me anymore. When a couple has been through what we have and can be so lucky to make it out the other side still together and still devoted, that's saying something." Blaine was a little weary from Kurt not responding. "You don't have to…"

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Blaine smiled widely as he pulled Kurt to him. "Oww. I can't even pull my fiancé' on top of me."

"Shh. Let's just lay here in the sun and enjoy it." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and Blaine tried to put his arms around Kurt, but could only manage to put both arms around Kurt's arm. It would have to be enough for now.

Jack Sr entered the room to find them in the bed together. He let out a laugh. "Well, I am still getting used to this idea, Blaine, but I must say that you two are probably driving the nursing staff crazy." Blaine's grandmother, Ellen smiled at the two and stepped to the edge of the bed. She gave Blaine a kiss on the head and surprisingly repeated it with Kurt.

"You boys are probably breaking a million hospital rules, but I like it." She smiled lovingly. "Kurt sweetheart. I hope you don't mind, but we took the liberty of sending someone to get your Father and Mother in law. They are presently on their way here."

"But how are you getting them here so quickly?"

Jack Sr. answered promptly. "Actually, they are on their way with Blaine's father and mother in our jet. Some of the perks that go along with doing business overseas." He looked at Ellen. "It was Ellen's idea to get them all here."

Kurt looked up at Ellen and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much." Kurt hugged her. Blaine looked at Kurt and his Grandmother and knew that this was right. Everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I did not plan the proposal. It just popped into my head at the time I wrote it, so I left it there. I think this gives me a sequel when the time comes. :)<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Thank you so much for continuing to read. This story should move along faster now. Hope to wrap it up soon so I can work on another Klaine story that I started. It is s futurefic that won't be this long. Plus, maybe a sequel to this one. The Marriage! :) Plus, I have a young adult fiction book I am working on****.**


	53. Hospital Stay

**A/N: 2 mistakes in the last chapter. 1. Jack Sr and Ellen were at a hotel, not the condo yet. They have not flown to Paris yet. 2. Toward the end of the chapter I wrote Kurt's father and mother in law, You know I meant father and stepmother.. LOL**

**Okay. This chapter skips around a little because I have this taking place in 2 places. I hope you can follow it. This is sort of a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53<strong>

**Hospital Stay**

It was about time for Blaine's parents to deal face to face with his being gay. Though his parents weren't thrilled with it, they loved Blaine and would continue to try to support him. Blaine was truthful that they knew about Kurt and they did want to meet him. What Blaine was worried about was how they would act. His Grandfather responded so well to his relationship and hoped that his parents would be as positive about it.

Kurt was still in Blaine's bed with him when both sets of parents entered the room. There was no sense in moving. His grandparents had already learned to deal with it and after seeing them together, they were totally accepting of their relationship. It was surprisingly not too crowded, but Kurt still felt like he was on display. Blaine's grandfather took his son aside to discuss the situation and Blaine's condition. They were getting out of the hospital later today and would have only the clothes that they were brought in with. They would need clothes and daily items until they met back with the group. Jack Sr. planned to fly all of them back to Paris as soon as released.

Burt hurried to the bedside. "I guess it's probably too much to ask for you both to behave in the hospital. Sharing a bed already? Kurt, Blaine still has IV's and this thing. What is that?" Burt was trying to be funny and lighten what certainly would be a rough conversation. Blaine's mother took in the casual conversation.

"It's a pain medication dispenser. Blaine can dispense pain medication when he really needs it, but it won't let him have any if he presses the button too soon after the last dose." Kurt sat up on the bed and brought his knees up so he could rest his hands around them. "He has some really bad cuts dad. The one on his arm was about 6 inches long, but it wasn't deep. The one that is causing the pain is the cut on his stomach. It was also around 6-7 inches long, but it was much deeper. It damaged some of Blaine's stomach muscle." Blaine smiled at Kurt. He was going to be an unbelievable caregiver for Blaine and when they had kids. The proposal was their secret for now.

"Kurt. Are you okay?" Burt sat on the bed right in front of Kurt. "It's okay to not be okay. You know that right?" Burt turned to Blaine. "You too Blaine." Blaine's mom seemed to be okay with Burt talking to the boys first. After all, it was his son that was violated.

"Yeah dad. For me, physically yes I think I will be okay, mentally might take a bit more time to heal from." Blaine's parents approached at that point.

Catherine spoke first. "Kurt. I am so sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances, but I want you to know that we will support you and Blaine. Whatever you need to get through this horrible experience, we will get." She was honest and very loving about it. She leaned over to be able to look Kurt in the eyes. "My son loves you and I want him to be happy. You make him happy, so I plan on treating you like my son." At that, she leaned over and hugged and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Burt and Carole sat back a little to give both Catherine and Jack Jr. some room.

"Blaine, your Grandfather said that you almost beat that man to death. I guess he was unconscious?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt had never realized how formal Blaine could be. He seemed less formal with his Grandfather than his own father. "Kurt. Nice to finally meet you. Blaine talks about you like you have special powers."

"Given the situation Mr. Anderson, I think we can say that I do not have special powers."

"Kurt, you can call me JR. That's what people close to me call me." He smiled, but looked a little uncomfortable. "I figure that we should be calling you someone close to our family. Right?"

"Yes. I guess that would be fair to say." Kurt looked at Blaine. Kurt was a little uncomfortable with the conversation. It was different when it came to Burt. Burt accepted them and understood and had always been behind them 100%. "I love your son and plan on being around for a long time." Kurt was confident when he made that statement.

Catherine returned to the bedside as did Burt and Carole. It was Carole that spoke. "Kurt honey. Do you think you will want to finish this trip? You can come back with us and we will help you get through this."

"Thanks Carole. I think I want to do this. I have Blaine and he is hurt too. We need to learn to deal with things like this on our own." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and caressed his fingers with his thumb. "We are a team."

"Jack. Are the boys staying at the condo? If so, we can stay at a hotel." Catherine was trying to get the information so that she could also take care of the Hummel's room.

"Catherine. We have rooms booked for you and Kurt's family already. They are right around the corner from the condo. After the boys are released, we have to go to the station and sign some paperwork. Which reminds me boys. No line up necessary because of the witnesses and the rape kit DNA match. We can fly back to Paris immediately after signing the paperwork. The boys will stay at the condo until they are ready." Jack Sr looked around the room to survey the intended response. "Why don't we give them some privacy and we can all get to know each other better over some lunch. Does that sound like a plan?" Jack Sr. was the patriarch and so far Kurt loved him.

Burt leaned over to Kurt. "Are you going to be okay while we are gone?"

Carole chimed in. "Burt, honey, they were dealing with it before we got here. I think lunch would be nice and Blaine probably needs the rest. We can bring them back some lunch." She leaned forward to give both Kurt and Blaine a kiss on the tops of their heads. Burt gave both boys hugs and turned to leave.

"Dad. We'll be fine. I'm still tired and Blaine does need to rest." Catherine repeated her actions before and gave both boys a hug and kiss. JR even gave Kurt a hug after hugging his own son very lovingly. Jack Sr and Ellen held the door and gestured them out.

The door closed and provided the privacy that the boys were aching for. They needed to be alone. "We are going to be great Kurt. I know we will." Blaine tried to sit up to kiss his beloved fiance' but was met with pain instead.

* * *

><p>"You're like a dumb animal. Have you not learned that you cannot sit up by yourself? Someone needs to actually help you."<p>

"But I wanted you close Kurt. Your face is too far away for me to stare at." He was pleading.

"All you have to do is ask. Kurt scooted his body back down from his sitting position, immediately surrounding Blaine with his arms and pulling him into a kiss." Kurt went back to the familiarity of Blaine. Blaine was nice like this. " I must admit, this is the most calm I have ever seen you. What are you going to do when you can't bounce around the stage?"

Blaine looked sad at that reminder. "I love you. You should get some rest too. I'm not the only one hurt here. Do you want to talk more about it?"

"No, let's just take a nap or watch a movie."

"Let's just talk." Blaine was content to just stare at Kurt and talk to Kurt. After all, it was the thing they did the best. "What do you want to do when we get to Paris?"

"I'll tell you one thing I want to do. I want to make up." Blaine looked confused. "You don't remember?" Kurt urged Blaine to remember the past day.

"No. What do you mean?"

"When I walked away from you, we were fighting. We never made up properly and I would like to have a proper make up." Blaine looked concerned with Kurt's request given the circumstances that put them in the hospital.

"We are already made up…I think?"

"Yes we are. But we didn't' have a proper make up." Kurt had a few tears start to form as he clearly tried to hold them back. "Do you not.. D-d-do you not want to touch me?" Kurt turned away and started to get up from the bed.

"Don't go." Blaine held him in position. He leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt relented and whimpered into the kiss. Blaine swiped his tongue along Kurt's top lip and Kurt obliged parting his lips slightly. Blaine kissed him as strongly as he could hoping to convey his feelings for Kurt. When they finally parted. Blaine's eyes were trained on Kurt's blues. "You have no idea how much I want to touch you and I would if I weren't in so much pain and we weren't in the hospital."

"Are you serious Blaine?" Kurt smiled broadly. "Are you sure? I'm not disgusting to you?"

"Kurt, You are the most perfect person. I can't believe you don't know this. You.. I love you and could never find you disgusting. You are beautiful." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek. "For now, I think I will settle for kissing you." Blaine placed his lips firmly on his boyfriends lips and started making Kurt forget what had happened the day before. Blaine kissed so passionately hoping that all Kurt would ever think about was Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Burt and Carole. This is a café that I have come to for many years. When Blaine was a child we came here. They have the most fabulous menu." Burt and Carole were quite taken by how quaint the café was as they took a seat at one of the few tables in the café. "Please order anything you'd like from the menu. Everything is handmade by the owner and his wife. It is totally family operated and the menu is handwritten because it changes daily."<p>

"First of all Jack, I want to thank you for taking care of my son until I could get here. As a matter of fact, I guess I should thank you for getting both Carole and I here. Without your jet, I doubt both of us could even come." Burt was very kind to Jack and truly thankful.

"Burt, I have been with the boys for only a short time, but I sensed from your visit that you have spent a great deal of time with them."

"Carole and I have. You see, Jack, Kurt's mother died when Kurt was 8 years old. I was left with a son that I already knew was gay. Here I was living in Lima, Ohio, owning an auto repair shop and raising an 8 year old gay son. A guy like me doesn't know anything about all that." Burt actually laughed at the memory of his first tea party. "I had to sit through tea party's and Kurt wanting heels for his birthdays, when all I knew about were Tonka Trucks and skateboards."

"I think you've done a fine job."

"It was all luck."

The waiter returned and brought drinks. He took their orders and left quickly to not bother this group.

"Luck or not, you have raised a fine son. He and Blaine have quite a closeness for each other and they seem to care a great deal about each other. Blaine has admitted to me that Kurt is 'the one'. Are you aware of your son's feelings?"

Burt interrupted. "Absolutely. I knew almost from the moment he and Blaine met. I talked to Kurt about making sure not to throw himself around, but after Blaine started coming around the house more often, I began to understand their relationship."

Carole quipped. "Did you know that they often complete each others sentences and that they are very aware of each other when they are in the same room. My son, Finn, Kurt's stepbrother has become very close to both of them and he described it as if they are tethered to each other and my son is not the brightest person out there. I think anyone that spends a moment around them could see what we have seen."

JR and Catherine had been silent soaking up the conversation not exactly sure how to respond. They saw before them a man who raised a child almost entirely on his own. He was a down and dirty guy. Grease monkey in real life, ex high school football player who managed to raise his gay son. "Burt, if I may, did you ever have a problem with Kurt being gay?"

"Hell yeah. But then I thought back to my wife, Elizabeth. When she was dying, she reminded me to treat Kurt with gentle hands. She knew he was special and made me promise to embrace it. So, I did it in honor of my dead wife. I am so lucky to have Carole who seems to understand it the same way Elizabeth did."

"So you never tried to change him?"

"No. I would never make Kurt go against his own inner feelings. You know, JR, it's tough enough being a kid today. They are always trying to be someone they aren't. They shouldn't have to hide from themselves."

Jack Sr. wanted to get his point across to everyone. "Kurt, according to the hospital staff, was quite in control of the situation. When Blaine had finally lost it, they stepped in and sedated him, but it was all Kurt after that happened." Jack Sr. laughed. "They were impressed with his ability to stand his ground for the person he loved."

JR's head shot with his eyes wide. "Loved? Dad, are you saying that Kurt is in love with Blaine?" Burt squirmed a little in his chair waiting for the eruption of a father that thinks Kurt is forcing his ways on their son.

"Son. I am, and I am positive that your son, my grandson, is in love with Mr. Hummel's son as well." This was a first for Burt. For once, someone else felt the need or want to defend his son. Jack Sr. smiled at JR.

"How are you so positive dad?"

"Because Blaine told me so. He told me himself over the phone and if you were paying attention, you would have seen the ring on Kurt's finger."

Now both Burt and and JR were stunned. Burt was the first to speak. "I know the boys are in love and they joke around about it. Even in jokes I knew they were serious. JR, you really should see your son with Kurt. I love both of them because they both care deeply for each other. What's a guy supposed to want for his son?"

"A girl." JR realized what he just said. Burt was a pretty big guy and JR was smaller. "I'm sorry. Nothing against Kurt. I think he is a fine young man. Life is hard enough without having to deal with some things."

"No need for apologies, JR. I felt the same way, but after seeing Kurt open up and become the fine young man that I want him to be, I am thankful that he and Kurt found each other." Burt was very matter of faced all 4 Anderson's making sure he made eye contact with each and everyone. "While I never understood my son being gay, I want my son to be happy and lead successful and fruitful life. I have accepted him and love him with all my heart. I see the 2 of them a lot and I can say that what I see there? That's love. It is so exponentially higher than most straight people in love. They've got a higher level of trust in each other because they know that they will have to protect each other."

Jack Sr. decided to speak and talk sense to his son. "JR, I know you want Blaine to be normal in your eyes, but he isn't normal. He is special, and I know that Blaine will be successful at anything he does. I just don't think he will ever be successful if Kurt is not with him." Jack Sr. was firm in his conviction. "You need to witness your son when they are together." Ellen tell him.

"JR, your son is the most amazing person because of his differences, but Blaine lights up the darkest places when Kurt is with him. Kurt has given him conviction, strength and courage to be the person he knows you want him to be. Not the straight person, but the good, loving and strong person he is." She spoke with adoration. "I love Kurt. Even in the short time I have known him, I can say that I love him. I love him because he is strong and feisty, but also kind and loving and fiercely loyal. Most of all, I love Kurt because he made Blaine the man we expect him to be and he loves Blaine."

JR looked confused or defeated. The food was served at that moment. "Mother, dad. Are you certain that Blaine feels the same way?"

Jack answered his son, very matter of factly. "When we are with them again, you be the judge yourself. JR, you are a lucky person if your son has found his true love." Pausing to take a bite of food. "I think he has, in the form of Kurt Hummel." He smiled and nodded to Burt and Carole. Burt never thought he would meet a better man. Jack was a powerful man and he was accepting his son and his grandson. Even more, he was convincing someone else to open their eyes to true love.

* * *

><p>"Can we go back to the river? You know the place you took me to….twice?"<p>

"Absolutely. I'm glad you love it there. I love that area so much. It's peaceful." Blaine would go anywhere Kurt wanted.

"And I hope we can have alone time so that I can ravage your body." Kurt laughed.

"I think you have it backwards my love. I want to make you feel good over and over again until you beg me to stop." Blaine laughed as he planted his lips firmly on Kurt's.

"What if I never beg you to stop?" Kurt blushed at the statement.

"Then I'll keep going until I just can't anymore, or until my Granddad says he can't take listening to us anymore." Blaine grinned widely into Kurt's lips. "I love you Kurt Hummel, my fiancée. I can't wait to be able to tell people. Now is probably too soon, but I want to share it Kurt. I want people to know how much I love you."

"Yeah. Now it probably too soon. Plus, we have things to figure out like college…." Kurt looked worried.

"Don't worry, whatever we do, we do it together." Blaine was confident. They laid there in the hospital bed just staring at each other. They were in their own world again. Kurt would take it any day.

"I know something else I want." Kurt smiled.

"What?"

"The car. Blaine, can we rent the most awesome car ever made?"

"Anything. And I want to get you another ring. A ring that really means what we are." They were now laying forehead to forehead, breaths intermingling with each other. "How do you still smell so delicious?"

"You're biased." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tight. "I can't wait until I can do this with you naked and not in pain."

"We are going to need some serious pain killers." Blaine laughed. "Blaine. We are not doing anything until you can do it without being in pain." Kurt was firm in his statement. Blaine knew that he would hold to it. He gave Kurt sad, puppy dog eyes. "The eyes are not going to change my mind. I refuse to hurt you."

Kurt stroked Blaine's face lovingly. JR and Catherine had opened the door, but Blaine and Kurt didn't notice. Blaine reached up to Kurt's face gently stroking his face as well and leaned in for a kiss. Their tongues met between them as they savored the taste of each other. Blaine moaned into the kiss and Kurt whimpered with need. Blaine quickly caressed the side of Kurt's face and pulled away long enough to say something. "I love you Kurt. Always. I can't wait for us to be able to start our life together."

* * *

><p><strong>This is sort of a transition chapter, but I hope you liked the glimpse into Blaine's family. I hate the thought that Blaine's parents would be totally awful to him. they must love him, otherwise, why would they send him to Dalton? Right?<strong>

**Reviews are always accepted. I love the good reviews, but I can take the bad too.**


	54. Case Closed

**A/N: I didn't expect to upload another chapter today, but I didn't think I would be able to on Friday or Saturday because I will be very busy. This is a long chapter and I hope this will keep everyone happy until Sunday.. maybe Monday before I can write the next one.. I think everyone will be very happy with this chapter! However, I am very excited about writing the next one because Klaine is back in Paris! yay **

**Don't worry. They will be back with their friends soon. Plus the last few chapters have been smutless.. I need to write some smut and some song! Where better to write it but in Paris in the romantic city!**

**Thanks for all the awesome review and I got quite a few alerts and favorites! I love my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Klaine so bad.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

**Case Closed**

JR cleared his throat and Blaine finally noticed they were there. "Dad, mom. Come in. Sorry. I didn't see you there." Kurt backed away a little bit but didn't move from the bed and didn't remove his arms from around Blaine. "How was your lunch? Did you go to Vini e Vecchi Sapori?"

"Of course, you know your granddad Blaine." JR was still a little stand offish. He was clearly not comfortable with Blaine being this close to his boyfriend while he was there. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dad."

"Do you love Kurt?"

Without hesitation Blaine answered. "Yes dad. I love Kurt with all my heart and want to be with him forever." Blaine did not show any concern because he knew it didn't matter what his father thought. He knew how his Granddad felt about his relationship with Kurt. Blaine was happy that he was on his side. He knew his dad was still struggling with his homosexuality. Blaine had always hoped that he would come around. Maybe now was the time. "Do you want to know what I feel dad?"

JR shrugged, not really knowing how to answer the question. Blaine whispered to Kurt. "I want to stand up." Kurt understood. Blaine wanted to show a strong and determined front to his father. He wanted his father to know that he was standing up for what he believed in.

JR watched the power struggle in front of him. "No Blaine. Not yet. The doctors have not released you yet. You can sit up, but no standing yet." Blaine looked at Kurt and conceded. He made a move to sit up, but he was in a lot of pain yet.

Kurt urged him not to move. "Blaine. Wait a minute. Let me get up and help you baby." JR was shocked at the term of endearment used by another boy to describe his son. Kurt did just what he said. He moved to the other side of the bed to support Blaine. Very carefully, Kurt put his arm around Blaine's back and his other arm around Blaine in the front being very careful not to touch the recently stitched area. Blaine winced at the pain but continued looking into Kurt's encouraging eyes every step of the way. Kurt whispered. "You've got this Blaine. I know it hurts, but you'll have to start moving today anyway." He continued to encourage Blaine to sit in spite of the pain. When Blaine was finally sitting, a huge smile spread across Kurt's face. "You did it baby." He kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Thanks to your help." Blaine kissed him quickly on the lips. "Wow. The pain in this position though."

Kurt took the button and pressed it for Blaine. "You should get some relief here soon." Kurt caressed the side of Blaine's face. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut trying to handle the pain, but a tear rolled down his face and Kurt quickly wiped it away. "Oh. Sweetie. Hold my hand. You will get relief soon. I promise. Look at me Blaine." Blaine looked at Kurt and his beautiful eyes. The pain seemed to subside a bit as Blaine released the death grip on Kurt's hand. "Thank God. I think you may have broken my hand." Kurt shook his hand in the air.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the palm us Kurt's hand and each finger then brought it to his face. "Better?" Blaine completely forgot about his parents being there as he blushed. "Sorry dad. I know this is difficult for you, but I wanted to try to talk to you from a better position. Kurt won't let me stand so sitting up is the next best thing." Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine supporting his back with his arm. "Now. I was going to tell you about me… and Kurt. Can you tell me why it bothers you so much that I am gay? Is it the embarrassment?"

"Blaine. You are a wonderful son and talented and intelligent. Any father would be pleased to have a son like you. I just don't understand why you have to choose to be gay."

"Okay dad. First, thank you for the compliment. I try very hard in school because I know you sent me to a private school and I owe it to you and mom to do well. Second, I didn't choose to be gay. I am gay because that's how I feel. I'm just wired that way. I really don't believe anyone would purposely choose it. I knew it all along, but I tried to like girls... For you. Dad, I really tried, but I just felt like I betrayed myself in doing that. But now that we've said that. I am attracted to boys. I don't know why, but I don't get the same feeling for girls as I do for boys. Kurt happens to be the most attractive boy for me." JR and Catherine listened intently.

"But son, do you know how hard you're making it for yourself?" Kurt took Blaine's hand to offer some support.

"Dad. I am not making hard on myself. It just **is** hard. I knew when I finally accepted the fact that I was gay a long time ago, that it would just be hard. But, then Kurt came along and suddenly, I was so happy. It didn't seem so difficult."

"I'm trying Blaine. Your mom understands a little or should I say she has come to terms with this better than I have, but Blaine, I am trying. You have to know that."

"Dad, as long as you are trying, that makes me happy." Blaine took a deep breath because it was confession time. "Dad. I love Kurt. When I say love, I mean love like you love mom." Kurt looked at Blaine with adoring eyes while Blaine continued. "I didn't realize how empty I was until Kurt came into my life. I had no idea I kept so many things inside. Kurt gave me an unbiased ear to listen to all my idea's and thoughts and just let me be me. I didn't know how I kept all my feelings pent up for long. Kurt didn't do anything but listen and suddenly, I wanted to share everything with him. I also don't want you to think that I fell for the first boy I liked, because Kurt was my best friend before being my boyfriend. I really put him through a lot that I wish I could take back. He stood by me as I went for other guys and he even supported me when I thought I would lose my nerve. Believe me when I say that my eyes were only half open. With Kurt, I don't walk around half seeing things anymore." Blaine turned to Kurt and continued while still staring at Kurt. "Dad, I love Kurt. It hurts to be apart sometimes. I really feel my heart aching when I am away from him. I want to be with him forever. I hope to be able to marry him and I hope we can forge our own life, no matter how difficult, no matter what comes along to test us. I feel it in my bones. Kurt is it for me. He is my everything, I'm nothing without him." Blaine reached out to caress Kurt's face and Kurt turned into his touch with a smile.

"I see." He turned to Catherine hoping for her to have something to say. JR just didn't know what to say. She just smiled at her son seeing something. "Catherine?"

"JR. Can't you see it? Jack is right. They are meant to be honey. I know we didn't expect this and it wasn't something we would have wanted for Blaine, but you can't deny the love you see in front of your eyes."

"Are you 100% on board Catherine?" JR still had his inner turmoil that his only child was gay, like he was a failure.

"JR. I want to be able to whole-heartedly support my son. Look at your son. He is strong, he is a leader, and he is everything you wanted him to be."

"But when others find out about….." JR was truly concerned for Blaine's well being. It wasn't just the homosexuality. It was about life being hard on Blaine if people knew.

"Dad, they all know."

"What? Who is all?"

"The Warblers all know and they are probably the most supportive of me and Kurt. You know what they did? They knew all along that I was in love with Kurt. Even before I knew it. Wes said that he was going crazy with the way I was handling the situation. He tried to help get us together, but thankfully, I figured it out myself." Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile.

"It will be so hard." The truth and fear was spilling from is fathers mouth.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't, but I have Kurt to go through all of it with. Look at what has put us here. Kurt… he is the strongest person I know. After all that has happened, he is here next to me, supporting me, instead of healing himself. He had things done to him that were horrible, yet he is more worried about me instead of dealing with himself."

Kurt interrupted. "That's not true Blaine. I can help you right now because I have the knowledge that you will be there for me when I need you to be there. I need to make sure that you are healthy and will always be by my side."

"I've given Kurt a promise ring Dad, but I am going to be honest with you if you will promise to just support me. I know that this is hard for you Dad, but it would really mean a lot to me and Kurt if you would just accept us. I love you and I know in time, you will see how my love for Kurt is the same as your love for mom or grandmother."

Catherine took JR's hand in hers to offer support to her husband. This was no different than what they were both doing for each other. "I can't promise you that I can just let the thoughts go, but I will promise to support you in your decisions as long as you can support them yourself."

A smile crept onto Blaine's face and a tear ran down his cheek. He turned to Kurt. Kurt wiped it with his thumb and Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt's tear stained face and immediately pressed his lips to Kurt's for longer than a moment. "I proposed to Kurt and he accepted. I fully expect to fulfill my promise to him someday. I hope you can find it in you to support me in this. Believe me when I say, I am a better person because of this person in front of me."

Catherine burst into tears and walked to the boys taking them both in her arms and hugging them. "Welcome to the family Kurt." Kurt had tears streaming down his face as Catherine took his face in hers palms and kissed Kurt on the forehead. JR gave into the scene in front of him and smiled as he saw the content and conviction in his sons face. His son was clearly confident of this decision. Kurt was looking back at Blaine in adoration and JR reasoned that this is alright. He moved to his son an enveloped him in a big hug.

"I am happy for you Blaine." He moved aside and repeated the action with Kurt. "Welcome to the family Kurt."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't sir me. Family calls me JR." Kurt nodded with a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>They were released from the hospital midday after Blaine did okay walking with painkillers. Kurt and Blaine wanted to get all of this over with. They were ready to move on with their life with both sets of parents behind them and adoring grandparents to lean on. They were in a limo with Jack Sr. and Ellen headed to the police station. The parents followed in another.<p>

As they stood outside of the building Kurt and Blaine took a moment to collect themselves. They wanted to be confident and not broken down when they entered. Blaine turned to all the parents. "We need a minute before we go in." He turned to Kurt taking his hands into his. "You know you will have to make a statement and recall all the events of the incident, right?"

"Yes. I know." Kurt was shaky, but he had been trying to mentally prepare himself for this moment.

"I can't be with you, but I wish I could be with you. Just know that I will also be making my statement at the same time, but my heart will be with you." Kurt didn't think he could love Blaine any more in this moment, but he did. His heart swelled and his eyes were misty and he knew that Blaine was his forever.

"My dad and Carole will be with me. I'm thankful for that." Kurt felt a little comfort that he would be accompanied. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave him a reassuring hug before separating them. He put his hands up to cup Kurt's face and kissed him gently on the lips. Putting his forehead to Kurt's he whispered. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, Blaine." They turned and hand in hand they walked toward their parents and the door.

The parents stood aside waiting for them to be ready. JR again witnessed something he never thought he would understand. Blaine put his arms around his slightly taller partner and hugged him gently and reassuring. It was just what you would expect form a partner and his son looked very comfortable doing this. He never flinched or looked around to see what others thought. He confidently hugged his partner. Blaine Kissed Kurt gently and they stood forehead to forehead before whispering something that made both of them smile and turned to meet everyone at the door, hand in hand.

Once inside and standing before the detectives that would take their statements a familiar feeling came across Kurt. His heart began to race and he couldn't breath. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly and turned to look at him. Blaine recognized what was happening and whirled around quickly to once again take Kurt's face into his hands. No one else seemed to know what was happening. "Kurt, baby, its okay." Kurt's face was stricken with fear and he grasped Blaine's wrists tightly.

"I-I can't .. breathe. Blaine. Help me." Kurt was beginning to cry.

"Kurt?" Burt knew things were not okay right now, but he had never seen Kurt like this before.

"Please Burt, let me handle this. We've been through it before and we'll get through it again." He turned attention back to Kurt. "Kurt, baby, we are going to take our deep breaths again, okay?" Kurt nodded in recognition, but couldn't speak. "Okay, deep breath 1-2-3-4-5…" This was the easiest one yet. "One more, 1-2-3-4-5…. " Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him on the top of his head. He looked up to see his dad watching him. "Are you okay to continue?" Kurt merely nodded.

The detectives wanted to know if they had lawyers present as well as parents. Since Kurt did not, JR was able to sit as their lawyer if needed to consult during the statement. Kurt was unsure if that was good or bad. "Kurt, my dad will be great. I know he is still struggling, but he is an unbelievable attorney." Blaine's grandfather and mother would remain with him.

Kurt, Burt, Carole and JR were escorted to a windowless room. Burt had his hand on Kurt's shoulder as they walked in. Kurt wasn't sure about JR being there, but it was at least comforting to know that a lawyer was there for advice as needed. The detective sat across the table and Kurt seated center with Burt and Carole on either side of him and JR standing behind him.

"Kurt, I want you to be comfortable while you provide this statement. I'll be taking notes and videotaping at the same time. It will be a continuous video. Let me know if you need a break and I'll ask as few questions as necessary in case details are needed." The Detective was very generous. "Would you like a bottle of water?"

"Yes Please." He hit an intercom button and asked for someone to bring it.

"Now remember, I need you to be detailed in your description of events. This statement will be used in determining his ability to receive an early prison release. We already have evidence of the rape and your witness statement is being taken at this time. Now I will turn on the recorder and you can begin as you are ready after I state the case information. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"Is it okay to stop as I need and can I talk to my dad or JR during the statement?"

"Yes you can, but I will interrupt to advise what action you took." The detective nodded his head. And Kurt repeated he was ready. He pressed the button. "This is the case of Kurt Hummel and province of Tuscany vs. Paul Le Fleur. The defendant is charged with Sexual assault of a minor, sexual misconduct with a minor and Rape of a minor. The following is a statement from Kurt Hummel regarding the events of this day. Mr. Hummel, will you please begin by stating your name, age and date of birth."

"My name is Kurt Hummel, age 17, date of birth 5/14/1994."

"And please begin Mr. Hummel"

"I was in the bathroom at Florence secondary School because I was upset over an argument that my boyfriend and I had."

"Please state your boyfriend's name."

"Blaine Anderson. I was supposed to be performing on stage at that very moment which is where Blaine and all the rest of the people were. I just needed to be alone so I slipped through a blocked area to find this bathroom to gather my thoughts. As I was there alone, someone entered the bathroom. It was Paul Le Fleur. "

"Please state how you now Mr. Le Fleur."

"I met Mr. L… uh, Paul in France when we performed at his school. He had attempted to rape me in Paris and was arrested at that time by Paris officials. Anyway, he entered the bathroom and kept me pinned between him and a sink. He toId me he had been following me. I had nowhere to move and he continued to taunt me with threats of…. Threats….." Kurt stopped entirely

"Mr. Hummel you need to say it please."

Tears began falling from his ashamed eyes. "Yes, just a second… he threatened to rape me. He said that he wanted Blaine to pay for punching him. He was disappointed that I didn't … shake my ass of on stage before he could …." Kurt let a few more tears escape. Burt handed him the water bottle. "Before he would take me. I stood up to try to walk away calmly, but he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat." Kurt sobbed at the thought of the knife, but even more so at who the knife was supposed to be for. "He said he brought the knife for Blaine. If he killed Blaine, he could have me. Then he threatened me to be quiet." Kurt couldn't continue. He couldn't breathe from crying so hard.

Burt took Kurt's hand in his to provide comfort. "Take you time son. No need to rush."

"I begged him to stop. But, he took my tie off… and then.. then he tied my hands behind my back. He pushed me up against the wall hard." Kurt was talking louder and a bit more frantic. His breathing was heavy.

Kurt was gasping the air. "He's disgusting. He wanted to hear the noises that I made while he fucked me. He actually thought he was flirting with me. He ripped my shirt open and felt my chest and kissed my face and he … uh.. I don't think I can say it.

"Please Mr. Hummel. It's really important."

Kurt nodded. "He licked and bit on my nipples. I tried to turn my head away, but I couldn't… I couldn't get away. H-h-he was tall and my hands were tied. I wanted to get away.. I really wanted to get away."

JR finally couldn't take it anymore. He had no idea how hard this was for Kurt, but he did know that what happened to Kurt was awful and that Blaine was right about Kurt. Kurt was strong. JR had new found respect for this boy that took his son's heart. He is good for Blaine. He matches Blaine's charisma with strength, Blaine's courage with compassion and Blaine's silliness with feistiness.

"I actually begged him to stop. I tried everything I could. I tried to reason with him, beg him and scare him to stop." Kurt stopped completely looking down. He felt completely drained and he wasn't even finished with the story. He felt the shame creep back to him. He couldn't face anyone. "I feel so ashamed of myself. I feel like I didn't do enough to stop him."

Kurt felt a strong hand on his shoulder but couldn't bring himself to look at anyone in the room. "Kurt, you are so brave and strong. You didn't ask for this and you didn't deserve any of this. What you deserve is love and hope." It wasn't his dad speaking. Kurt looked up and found the eyes of his love's father. He felt like he broke down a wall at that moment. JR was caring for him in a way that he never thought he would. "Kurt, be strong. You need to finish to be able to put this person away for what he did to you and what he did to Blaine." Kurt nodded. He understood.

"He pushed me up against the wall slamming my face into the cold tile and pressed his body up against me. I could feel his… you know … his penis against me and he was aroused." More tears fell. "Then he undid my pants and pushed them and my boxers to the floor. I was so bare… and on display. I was so ashamed. He ran his hands around my whole butt. He wouldn't stop running his fingers on me. He said he liked my ass and that he could tell that I took care of myself. I was there pushed up against the wall with a knife to me and all I could do was wait. Wait for what I thought was the inevitable." Kurt sobbed to heavily now. Carole reached out and drew him to her arms, JR brushed at his hair and Burt rubbed his back.

"Shh. Honey. You can do it. I know its hard Kurt. I know it is. You can do it." Carole knew what her stepson needed.

"I want to see Blaine, Carole. I need to see Blaine."

JR knew this would not be possible since they were mid statement. He bent down to look Kurt in the eyes. "Kurt. I know that you think that I don't understand." Kurt met his eyes. "I do now. I get it." Kurt could see tears in JR's eyes. "Please do this for my son and for you, my future son-in-law. We all need this."

Kurt turned back to the detective again. "He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and I thought I was crazy because I was thankful that he had it. I was thankful that I wasn't going to be ripped apart by this Neanderthal. He was so..so..so smug saying that he didn't want to ruin me for if he had a second chance to fuck me again. He pushed his pants down far enough and used some and started rubbing himself."

* * *

><p>Blaine already completed his statement and had been waiting for Kurt to emerge from his room. "Granddad. I'm really worried about Kurt. He has been through so much and me not there."<p>

"There's nothing you can do now. We have to wait as long as it takes. Don't worry, your dad is there and will support him." Blaine looked doubtful.

* * *

><p>"Paul grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away from the wall so I was bent and spread my legs apart to stand between them." Kurt took another deep breath. "He used the hand with lubricant on it and started to run his finger around my … hole. Then pressed his finger into me adding one at a time. He had 3 fingers inside me and I screamed in pain, but he wasn't listening anymore. I had one last plea to stop and then I felt his penis against me. He kept telling me to relax. The pain was.. it was bad."<p>

Kurt looked at his dad. "I asked to die. I asked him to kill me after he had me. I wanted to die, I knew I couldn't face my family or my boyfriend after this. I just wanted to die. If he had the blade close enough to my neck, I would have done it. He took all my pride away when he put his fingers inside me and I knew my soul would be gone when he stuck his penis inside me." Burt broke into tears because his son was apologizing to him. "I actually begged him to kill me when he was done."

"Then I heard Blaine come in. My boyfriend had to see me bent over with someone else's hands in intimate places and my face plastered up against a wall. He lunged at Paul before he could do anything else to me. I fell over and couldn't really see everything, but I did see Blaine get cut on the arm and heard Blaine yell when he got cut on the stomach. It was awful. I was so helpless the entire time."

"Is that where it ended Kurt?" The detective asked.

"No, Mr. Shue, my brother, Finn and my friend, Puck walked in just as Blaine was coming back to help me. Blaine pulled my pants up and untied me. Mr. Shue called the police and I believe that's it." Kurt was spent. With his elbow on the table, he laid his head on the palm of his hand. It was difficult, but there was a release in telling the whole thing. The shame still existed, but knowing that Paul would go away for a long time, if not for his life, was satisfying.

"Kurt. You did fantastic." The detective knew how hard that was. 45 minutes of the statement. You just need to sign that this tape is an original and that you completed it here at the station. Kurt signed and stood up.

"Can I please see my boyfriend now? I really need to." The detective nodded and pressed a button. The door opened from the outside a few seconds later.

Kurt walked out with his dad, stepmom and JR. "Kurt!" Blaine had a worried look on his face. He met Kurt halfway down the hall. Kurt fell into his outstretched arms holding Blaine as tight as he could without hurting his stomach. He said nothing, just cried. "Baby. I'm so proud of you." Blaine didn't care that his stomach was aching. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him. He would do this for as long as Kurt needed. Blaine turned to his Grandfather. "Can we go now?"

* * *

><p>They got back into the limousines and were at the local airport. They were driven right up to the jet and got straight in. Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms within minutes of being on the plane. He was exhausted and it showed.<p>

Mid-flight, Blaine's dad came to sit across form Blaine facing him. "I love you Blaine. You are the best son a man could ask for."

Blaine slightly smiled looking up from Kurt, who was still asleep in his lap, once again looking uncomfortable, but managed to be sound asleep. Blaine was running his fingers into Kurt's chestnut locks. "Thanks Dad."

"I want to let you know that I was wrong about the two of you. You are meant to be together. Listening to Kurt make his statement today made me realize how well matched you are. While you both have similarities, you also have attributes that complement each other. You really do love him, don't you?"

"Dad… yes. With all my heart."

"You have my blessing. I have learned so much about this man with you. He is very special and he is very strong and I would be proud to have him as a son-in-law." JR smiled at Blaine. This was the first genuine smile ever.

"Thanks you dad. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I have a little bit of an idea. Save some time for shopping in Paris with me." Blaine crooked his eyebrows. "You need a ring, don't you?" JR smiled as he returned to his seat next to Catherine.

Blaine smiled even though he was screaming on the inside. Paris would be happy memories this time. "I promise Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>I had never intended for the story to be this long, but so thankful for all the followers and devoted fans. I promise I am heading toward the end. I want to write the sequel so bad! I want to write Klaine wedding bells so bad. I think everyone wants to read Klaine wedding bells! and I have another futurefic started that I have been dying to post.<strong>

**Reviews :)**

**I always love my suggestions for Paris! **


	55. Random Engagements

**A/N: This is such a treat. I am going to camp in the evenings for the next 2 nights and didn't think I would have time to write.. but here it is. I loved writing this chapter because it's a little bit of everything and no more really angsty things and getting away from things that are sad to happy things! There is a miniscule amount of slut and some dirty talk.. a little..**

**I always add links to the music in my book on my tumblr - jcrissrid**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them or any music.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 55**

**Random Engagements**

Kurt slept the entire flight to Paris. He hadn't realized the complete inconvenience he was to Blaine during the trip until he woke up. He had been sleeping completely over Blaine's lap but nothing was better than waking up with a pair of warm arms around him and a pair of hazel eyes staring at him lovingly. "Hey. I'm so sorry for sleeping on you like this." Kurt sat up quickly. "Did I hurt your belly?"

"My belly?" Blaine laughed at the term.

"Belly.. you know, another term for stomach, but a much cuter term." Kurt knew that Blaine was just teasing and nothing could ruin the current feeling of happiness. "Belly suits you better than stomach anyway, because you're like a little hobbit bouncing around. That makes you cute." This time Kurt laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips and pulled away.

"You don't get away that quickly." Blaine pulled Kurt right back into the kiss, immediately pushing his tongue past Kurt's lips and into his mouth searching for Kurt's tongue to play with. Kurt didn't hide his want for his boyfriend. After feeling the touch of Paul on his skin, he craved for every bit of Blaine he could get to take away the dirty feel of Paul on him. Blaine was delicious as their tongues battled for dominance in the kiss. Blaine was all around him. He could feel, smell and taste Blaine. That was exactly what he wanted and needed. He needed Blaine to want him. Blaine sucked hard on Kurt's tongue causing him to moan loudly.

"Kurt. Buddy." Burt was there just across the aisle.

"Oh. Um Sorry Dad." Then Kurt turned his head across from him to a smiling Ellen and Jack Sr. "Um- Sorry Jack, Ellen." This couldn't get worse. Kurt had forgotten they were on a private jet and not alone, but Blaine hadn't. Why the hell didn't he stop him? Kurt turned around to see JR and Catherine there staring also. "Blaine. What were you thinking?" Kurt whispered.

"I hope the same thing you were thinking." Blaine winked and smiled proudly at being able to make out with his boyfriend in the company of his family. There would be no recourse. At least, not anymore. Blaine's heart swelled with his new found freedom to show his feelings for Kurt in front of his family. "It's okay baby. My dad and I had a great talk while you were asleep. He really respects you and has accepted us fully."

"Really?" Kurt's eyes brightened exponentially. His beautiful eyes were bright blue. The bright blue that made Blaine's heart ache. The blue that melted him instantly. The blue he needed to see.

Blaine took his hand and squeezed tightly. "Ready to see Paris again?" Kurt nodded and laid his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed Kurt on the top of his head and whispered. "I love you." Kurt returned his love with a squeeze of his hand.

* * *

><p>They went straight from the plane into 2 limousines. Kurt and Blaine rode with Jack Sr. and Ellen because they were going straight to the condo to settle in. It was early evening already. It had been such a long day. Blaine and Kurt's parents were going straight to the hotel. Since the hotel was close, they were having dinner brought in so they would come over very soon.<p>

"Blaine, you and Kurt go ahead and take the Master Bedroom." Ellen urged Michel to move their suitcases to that room.

"Ellen. That's not necessary." Kurt felt funny taking their room away from them.

"I insist. Jack and I don't need the space." She winked at Kurt.

Blaine laid down with a loud groan. "I am in a bit of pain right now. I think sitting in that seat for the time we were in the plane made me stiff."

"Let me take a look at your dressing." Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt up to untape the dressing. He smiled. "It's dry! Not infected baby! You should heal nicely."

"You'll never love my abs again, will you?" Blaine said with fake sad eyes. Kurt teared up..for real. "Whoa. Wait a minute baby. I was just kidding."

"Blaine. The cut is so big. I feel terrible that I caused that."

"Don't. Don't do that. I love you. You have so much more healing than what I have. You …" Kurt covered Blaine's mouth with his hand.

"Sshh. The care instructions say that you should soak the incision in a tub. How about we take a bath. Then I will change the dressing." Kurt turned away to go to the bathroom and started running the tub. "I'll be right back." Kurt made his way to the kitchen to find Ellen. "Ellen, did you see a bag from the hospital with all the gauze and tape. Blaine is going to take a bath and I'm going to replace his dressing."

"Oh. Yes. I think it's by the door."

"Thank you." Kurt paused to really look at her.

"Sweetie, it's okay."

Kurt moved back toward her and hugged her. "No. Thank You!"

"Now Kurt. You boys can't take too long. You parents will be here in about an hour."

"We won't." Then realized something. "Umm, we aren't taking a bath together. Just Blaine. I am going to take a shower"

"Okay." Ellen smiled knowingly.

When Kurt got back the tub was half full and Blaine was still lying still on the bed. "Come on Blaine. Let's get you into that tub."

"You're joining me aren't you?"

"Honey. I don't want to hurt your belly."

"Pleeeeeease. You can be the big spoon."

Kurt couldn't resist the eyes that Blaine was shooting him. "Fine.. okay." Kurt was excited in reality. "But no messing around. You can't hurt yourself."

"I promise."

They quickly removed their clothes and Kurt stepped into the tub and laid down. "Come on Blaine. Please be careful." Blaine got in and laid on Kurt being careful not to hurt him. "Don't worry about me, just lay down." Blaine got comfortable laying into Kurt with his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. He was able to face Kurt so they could talk or kiss or whatever Blaine wanted.

"Kurt. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Blaine. You know I hate when you thank me for something that I should be doing as your partner. I need you to be with me a long time babe. I need to make sure you get healthy. I love you." Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine's temple and with his hands he took a washcloth to gently clean Blaine's chest up to the incision. "Is this okay?"

"Better than okay. I know I'm still recovering Kurt, but I would really like to touch you tonight if you think you might like that." Blaine wanted to be sure that he wasn't overstepping too soon. "I don't think I can with the stomach… no wrong the belly muscle issue, but I want you so badly Kurt. I want you to know that I love you, I want you, I want to be the last person to touch you."

"Blaine. I am here with you right now. We are naked in the bathtub together with you grandparents in the next room." Kurt chuckled at the knowledge that Ellen knew they would be in the tub together. "Our bodies are pressed together and I can feel your body against mine. There isn't a thing that I want more than just this. Just this simple. Me and you."

"So, you don't want me to?"

"No, not that. First, I am so afraid for you to hurt. Your belly is just starting to recover and I just know how you will get if we do stuff. I am totally fine with just holding your hand or kissing, honey. Second, I just don't think we need to plan it. If it happens than it does." Kurt stopped and was thinking about the right way to word this. "Blaine, I want you to know that your hands were the last to touch me. What he.. Paul did was not touching. It was … I don't know what it was … but it wasn't love and it wasn't like this." Kurt stopped to kiss Blaine on the lips gently. "When I close my eyes, I think of you touching me." Kurt closed his eyes when he said this. "Your hands are the only ones that make me feel."

* * *

><p>Blaine was laying on the bed groaning when a knock came at the door. "Boys? I hope you aren't doing anything in there that you shouldn't be doing. Kurt, Blaine is still recovering!"<p>

"Dad. Come in here and help me. Blaine won't sit still to get this ointment stuff on him and then the dressing."

"It hurts."

"Okay Blaine. You want to get better faster right? We're going to hold you down if you don't sit still."

"Evil Father-in-Law. Kurt, you didn't warn me about this side of Burt. I'm scared." He laughed.

"So we are going to joke around. Huh?" Burt smirked. "Let's see how funny this is. Jack, JR, Ellen, Catherine and Carole. You need to get in here!"

"You didn't" Blaine looked apprehensive as they all came running in one after the other. The site before them was Kurt with ointment in his hand, gauze over his shoulder and tape on his finger. Blaine was covering his stomach up.

"I did. JR, your son is afraid to have the ointment put on his cut and he sure is giving Kurt here a hard time. I thought you, Jack and I can hold down his arms and legs so this can get done." He smiled knowingly at all the adults in the room.

"You know Burt. I believe that would be a fantastic idea."

"Fine.. Fine.. Fine." Blaine was mad, but he knew he had to do it. Kurt smiled brightly at him. He won and he knew it. "You win."

He laid down and Kurt gently applied the ointment. Blaine cringed at his touch only once. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you." He finished taping down the gauze and finished with a kiss. "There all done." He pulled Blaine's shirt down.

"Blaine. So, all it took was for us to sit here and watch you. Son, sometimes you don't get an audience." JR joked. Everyone laughed.

"Dinner is already on the veranda. Who else besides me is hungry?" Jack urged everyone to the veranda. It was beautifully set up with candles and white table cloth. Everyone was seated around the table with Jack and JR on the ends. Blaine sat to his dad's right with Kurt and Catherine. Ellen sat to JR's left with Carole and Burt to Jack's right. It was funny that Kurt noticed the proper seating arrangement. There seemed to be no question where Blaine was to sit when he walked to the table. Wine was poured and there was a waiter serving. The air tonight was comfortable with a light breeze.

Carole had never seen anything like it. "Jack, the view is incredible. Beautiful."

"We will take you on a tour of the city tomorrow."

Burt never wanted to take someone away from work knowing how hard it was to own your own place. "Jack, I wouldn't want to take you away from work."

"Don't be silly Burt. We want to show you around. We know Paris and can get through all the tourist traps." Ellen was nodding her acknowledgement. "Besides, JR wants to take Blaine out for a little while tomorrow and Catherine wants to take Kurt out." Kurt looked a Blaine smiling, not really knowing what to make of that. Blaine knew what he was doing so he figured that his mom was just going to occupy Kurt.

Dinner was lots of stories of Blaine and Kurt's childhood from Blaine thinking he was superman and jumping off the furniture to Kurt planning tea parties for his dad and making tea cakes. The boys were thoroughly embarrassed at the end of dinner. They hadn't realized how late it was when coffee was brought out and they moved to lounge on the seats overlooking the city. Blaine and Kurt snagged the loveseat immediately so that they could just relax together. It had been a long day. Kurt leaned into Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. The parent's talked while Blaine and Kurt had their own conversation.

"Blaine, what is the deal tomorrow?" Kurt hoped he would share.

"I have some things to get with my dad. Don't worry. I promise it is all good stuff."

"Okay. What are we going to do after that?"

"Whatever your heart desires. But I thought we could hang out with your dad and Carole a little too."

"That would be nice. When do you think we should catch back up with the group?"

"The are in Venice today. I'm so sorry you missed Venice. I promise to take you there another time."

"Blaine. I'm with you. That's what matters. Anywhere with you is perfect."

"You are perfect." Blaine's eyes were beautiful in the moonlight. They were dark with lust as Kurt took them in. Blaine couldn't engage in any activity because the force of orgasm would really wrench at his tender stomach muscles, but it didn't change his desire for Kurt. Kurt was thankful for that. Kurt had a big grin on his face. "What's with the goofy grin?"

"You. You want me. I know that look." Kurt paused. "I want you too, but this will have to do." Kurt leaned closer and could smell Blaine's cologne. He loved it. Breathing Blaine in, he met his lips with a desire far too intense for just kissing. Kurt would have to accept that it was the most they could do today. Blaine soon met his tongue and they savored the taste of each other. Their tongues feeling the familiarity of each other, breathing shallow as they were lost in the moment of each other. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and entwined their fingers clutching gently and rubbing Blaine's hand with his thumb.

Blaine decided Kurt was right all along. There is nothing more romantic that the touch of fingers. "I do want you. So much. I wish, we could."

"Shh. Let's just enjoy the view and each other, Blaine. I love this too." They sat there for what seemed like forever just looking out over the lit up city.

Eventually, their parents decided to call it a night. They stayed right there in the seat as each one came over with a pat on the shoulder and kisses to tops of heads bidding good night. Jack and Ellen also decided it was time to turn in. Blaine and Kurt stayed with coffee in hand. The quiet was nice. Kurt and Blaine used this time to get lost in each other again. The smell of each other, the rhythm of their breaths aligning for the first time in a while, the tender caresses and soft gentle kisses taking over the evening. They realized how quickly the trip had been going. "We don't get this type of time anymore." Blaine felt like he was relaxed for once. All the pain had gone from his belly.

"I know. This is really nice." They shifted on the loveseat so that Kurt up against the corner of the seat and Blaine was situated between his legs with Kurt's arms around his chest. Much like the time in the bathtub. They focused on the stars. "It's hard to believe that Senior year is coming up. I love being back with my friends at McKinley, but one thing that would make it better would be being able to see you. I wish I could see you more often. I miss hanging out before and after school. Stupid stuff like getting coffee."

"It's not stupid stuff. Getting coffee is what brought us together. We've always confessed our feelings over coffee."

"Or my dead bird." Kurt laughed a little.

"Okay. You got me on that one." Blaine turned his head toward Kurt and Kurt looked at him questioning what was next. "You know what?"

"What."

"There is far too much talking." With that, Blaine turned on his side and began kissing his love with the deepest, loving kisses he could. If that was all he could do for Kurt today, he would make sure that Kurt was drunk from kisses. Blaine covered Kurt's neck with kisses, sucked on his pulse points and nipped lightly careful not to make dark bruises on his neck. Blaine wanted to mark him and did with very lightly colored marks. Burt would question anything else. Kurt moaned in pleasure every mark Blaine made. Kurt wanted to be marked. He wanted everyone to know who he belonged to. He wanted no one to mistake him as available, or alone or anything. He was Blaine's and he wanted to be Blaine's always, just as Blaine was his.

The sounds Kurt made were enough for Blaine to harden at the thought of Kurt moaning for him. How did he get so lucky to have someone that could become so excited over him? Blaine was lost in the moment and started to rub Kurt over his pants. Kurt was hard and ready for more. Kurt tried to speak quietly. "Blaine. You need to stop. We need to stop. You'll hurt yourself."

"I don't give a fuck. I want you to feel pleasure and I want to be the one to make you feel it." Blaine undid Kurt's pants and pulled them down low enough to release Kurt's cock from it's' prison of tight pants. He quickly licked down the length of Kurt's cock stopping at the tip and lapping at the pool of come. "You taste heavenly Kurt." Kurt groaned at the words.

"Blaine. Oh my God. You really, really need to stop. I will take care of myself later. Please don't hurt yourself." Blaine completely ignored him as he swallowed Kurt whole and Kurt suddenly felt the back of Blaine's throat." Blaine felt nothing but Kurt in this moment. This was all about Kurt. It didn't matter that he was so hard and his pants were so tight and his stomach muscles were wrenching from use. None of it mattered. He had Kurt's cock in his mouth and he was going to make him come. Just Blaine.

He sped up his movement over Kurt's cock completely taking him in and sucking hard each time he released him. Kurt loved receiving and Blaine loved giving. Blaine continued to suck and swirl at the tip each time and tonged his slit lightly as he would let him out. Kurt muffled his groans afraid to wake up the grandparents while they did these things right under their noses in theirs house. Kurt was lost in Blaine's mouth. There was nothing coherent coming out of his mouth now. He reached down to palm Blaine over his pants and continued to do that until finally he felt the pooling in his balls and the tightening in his belly as he came hard and long. Blaine eagerly swallowed Kurt's entire offering, sucking until Kurt was completely sated.

In the next second, Blaine groaned a stuttered groan as he felt his release also. Kurt hadn't even realized that he was the one that brought that on. As soon as recognition hit him he sat up. "Blaine, honey are you okay?" Blaine had his arms wrapped around his midsection and there were tears begging to be released. He was panting from the pain that he was still feeling. Blaine wouldn't let the tears fall because what they just did, that was amazing.

"I'm okay." He was panting and holding his breath trying to get control of the pain of his stomach muscles contracting during his orgasm. He was slowly relaxing with each passing second.

"Oh Baby. I'm so sorry. I just totally got lost in the whole thing and forgot." Kurt let a tear fall from his eye. He started to rub Blaine's back slowly, trying to help him relax. "I hurt you."

"Kurt, you didn't hurt me. Someone else did that." Blaine's breathing was slowing and the pain was subsiding. He smiled up at Kurt. "See not so bad. Smiling." Blaine pointed to the smile on his face. "That was unbelievable Kurt and it didn't hurt that bad." He wiped Kurt's face where the tear had long since fell.

"I never want to hurt you though. You've already endured enough pain because of me. I don't want to be the cause of your pain all the time." Kurt was sad and it was clear because his tears were falling.

"You will never cause me pain. Unless you leave me."

"Not a chance in a million years." Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine.

"Then I think we are good. Come on. Let's go to bed." They made their way back to the master bedroom. They peeled their clothes off and slept naked. They were bared before each other and had nothing to hide.

* * *

><p>Kurt's shopping trip:<p>

Early the next morning, Catherine and Kurt were shopping at Ave Montaigne. They had already gone to Dolce & Gabbana, Ralph Lauren and Chanel. They were on their way to Dio and would stop at Prada before heading back home. Kurt didn't even bother to try to ask Catherine what Blaine and JR were doing. He was having an unbelievable time shopping in Paris Designer shops. It was a dream come true for him. Catherine had a good eye for things on Kurt. She had picked an outfit for him in each store and every single one fit him perfectly in style and fit. She seemed to really know Kurt.

"Kurt, you are the perfect size and shape for clothes. It's no wonder you love them. Blaine is too short and a little stocky to look really fashionable." She laughed at her own comment.

"I like that he looks great in a pair of jeans and plaid shirt. I think he tones me down a little."

"You will definitely be the son-in-law that I spend money on clothes for." She smiled at Kurt like she had always wanted to buy for someone. "I know why Blaine loves you so much."

"You do? Because I have been trying to figure out for a while now, how I got so lucky."

"Kurt, you are both lucky. You complement each other so nicely. I am very happy that you found each other." Her eyes seemed to get misty at the thought. "Now let's get back. Blaine and JR are probably waiting for us."

Blaine's shopping trip:

"Where are we off to son?"

"Tiffany's. Definitely Tiffany's." His dad nodded as he advised Michel where to drive them. "It's kind of Kurt's mother ship. That and Alexander McQueen and Kurt would be in heaven." Blaine laughed at Kurt's obsession with Tiffany's and Alexander McQueen.

"He really is a fashionista, isn't he?" JR said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. He hates to be the stereotype gay man and I would never tell him that he is, but I like that he is. I know he wants the engagement ring and all that. I'm okay with being the per se romantic guy in the relationship, but he does some of it too. He can be girly in a Kurt way, but he is all man."

JR didn't know how to respond. "Okay."

Blaine sensed that he just made his dad uncomfortable. "I just meant that he is a fashionista, but he's is not the stereotype girl in our relationship. He can identify well with them as can I, but when it comes to us, he is the fashionable excitable one. I am the solid guy type. It works for us dad. He can pull off some great looks. I really like that about him. He is definitely my better looking half, even though he always says how great I look. I look at Kurt and he's like a model to me. Impeccable taste."

"That's why you are good together. You each have your own taste, but you love and appreciate each others differences. I am happy for you Blaine. I really am."

"Thanks Dad, you really have no idea how much that means to me. I know you wanted something different for me. I never wanted to be different. I am different and I knew it all along. I wanted to be strong and proud and with Kurt, I am now."

"You are, and you are a leader. I see now that people don't label you because you're gay. All the stories that you both shared last night made me realize that. I'm sorry that I couldn't see past you liking boys. I should have. Then I would've known how much people see in you and it wouldn't have taken me so long to be there for you."

"Dad. You are here now and I'm grateful."

Michel stopped the car and opened the door. "Tiffany's Mr. Anderson. Shall I wait here?"

"We'll call you as soon as we are finished."

They were immediately greeted at the door. That's what happens when you pull up in a Mercedes and with a driver. "What can Tiffany's do for you today Mr…."

"Anderson."

"Yes. Mr. Anderson."

"My son would like to purchase an engagement ring."

"Yes Mr. Anderson. We have…."

Blaine interrupted so that he could save the man the embarrassment of showing him to female rings. "For my future husband."

The man nodded in acknowledgement, but there was no change in his tone. "Of course, Mr. Anderson. This way please."

After about 15 minutes. "This is it. How much for this one?"

"That sir is $2200."

Before Blaine even spoke his dad had handed over his credit card. "We will need it engraved. Today. I don't care the cost."

"Certainly sir. What would you like it to say?"

"Blaine?"

He responded with. " B K – For Forever".

"And please deliver it to this address." JR handed him a business card with the address on it.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Catherine entered the condo, JR was reading on the veranda and Blaine was nowhere. JR glanced up and saw them enter. "Kurt, Blaine is in the bedroom taking a pain killer. You may want to check on him."<p>

As he neared the room, he heard music. It was a song he had never heard. Blaine was not singing any lyrics, but just playing the guitar. Kurt loved to see and hear Blaine play. He knocked lightly on the door before entering. "Hey."

"Kurt? Did you hear me playing?"

"Yeah. It sounds nice. Does it have words?"

"Yeah, just something I thought I would try out. Not sure it sounds very good."

"It was beautiful, but then I am biased. You could be totally off key, playing the wrong notes and be off tempo, but if it was you, I would still love it."

"Kurt….I love you." Blaine laid the guitar down and stood to pull his boyfriend into a hug, kissing him on his neck and jawline leading himself to his temple and then his mouth. Blaine nipped at Kurt's lower lip sucking lightly. "I want you so badly. Maybe tonight we can try."

"Blaine. You are going to be the death of me. I want you too, baby. This time I am not going to let you seduce me. I want you to be healthy. I need you to be healthy for me." Kurt kissed Blaine firmly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. Yes. Fine." Blaine was a little angry.

"Hey. Don't get upset. I promise as soon as I think you have healed, we can do it as often as you want. Like you, I just can't get enough of you baby, but I don't want to risk your health to have what I want." Kurt kissed him on the head and then pressed his forehead to Blaine's. "You have no idea how much I want to feel your cock in me. God, it's like I am dying inside every minute it isn't there."

"You play unfair Mr. Hummel." Blaine groaned and hugged Kurt tightly. "Okay. Let's go see what's up for tonight."

* * *

><p>They had dinner outside at a local café near the condo. It was another favorite of the Andersons and they were met with hugs and kisses by the owners who had not seen them in a while. Dinner conversation was fun and lighthearted. Burt and Carole went on about where Jack and Ellen had taken them. They seemed like newlyweds all over again. Kurt was so happy that his dad had Carole. They were perfect. Kurt shared his shopping escapades with his dad. When desserts and coffee came out, they talked about when they would want to regroup with the New Directions and Warblers to finish the tour. "Dad, I don't think Blaine is ready yet. I am not sure I'm ready yet."<p>

Blaine excused himself to go to the bathroom. Soon, guitar music was playing in the background and it seemed to be heading in their general direction. Then Kurt recognized it from this afternoon. "JR, what is your son doing?" Kurt laughed. JR responded with only a smile toward Kurt and a nod to Catherine who pulled out her camera to take pictures. Kurt got nervous. Blaine came into view and stopped right at the table in front of Kurt who was blushing a deep red. Since they were outside, there were a lot of people walking by at any given time. Now those people were stopping to listen to the beautiful boy in front of him, hazel eyes revealing a burning love.

_When I see your smile_

_tears roll down my face._

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,_

_and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Kurt began to cry at the words he heard. Everything they had been through. Kurt remembered Blaine saying he would die for Kurt if it meant saving him. Kurt would do the same.

_It's ok..._

_It's ok..._

_It's ok..._

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_and stars are falling all for us_

_days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

Blaine took the seat next to Kurt. There was a small crowd gathered around now watching and waiting to see what would happen next. Kurt reached a hand to Blaine's face to caress the side of his face while he continued to sing. Kurt hadn't even noticed the looks on JR's and Catherine's faces who knew what was coming next.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cause you're my_

_you're my, my,_

_my true love,_

_my whole heart,_

_please don't throw that away._

_Cause I'm here, for you_

_please don't walk away and_

_please tell me you'll stay, stay.._

Kurt knew that he was singing about the fight that led to the attack and it pained him to hear it.

_Use me as you will_

_pull my strings just for a thrill_

_and I know I'll be okay_

_though my skies are turning gray._

Kurt mouthed the words 'I love you to Blaine'. The people in the crowd outside the café that could hear and see Kurt responded with an 'awwww'. Tears were still flowing form Kurt's eyes. He couldn't stop them. The song was so beautiful and Blaine had been practicing it for him.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Blaine finished the last word to the song and took off his guitar leaning it up against the café railing, he dropped to one knee. Burt looked shocked. Kurt brought his hands over his mouth stifling a scream or a cry or an 'ohmygod'.

"Kurt, I know I gave you the promise ring before, but I know that you are the person for me. You are the one person that completes Blaine Anderson. My missing puzzle piece.. I asked you this question once before and you made me the happiest man by saying yes before, but I didn't do it properly before. I kneel before you now in front of my parents, your parents and my grandparents." Blaine stopped to look around quickly and noticed how many people were there listening intently. "…well, and all these strangers, to ask you properly. Kurt Hummel. Will you marry me?" Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a new Tiffany blue box with a pretty white ribbon.

"Blaine. I love you with all my heart. I said yes before even without a ring, and I will excitedly say yes again." Blaine encouraged Kurt to untie the bow and open the box, which he did with a HUGE smile on his face. He opened the box and pulled out the velvet box residing inside. Blaine popped it open. Kurt found inside a white gold ring with a diamond inset into the ring. It was beautiful. The crowd reacted positively too and some were getting pictures of the scene in front of them. Blaine pulled the ring out of the box and held it up so that Kurt could see the familiar engraving. B K – For Forever. He took Kurt's left hand this time and placed the ring perfectly on his finger.

Kurt had tears streaming down his face and Blaine took his face into his hands. "I love you Kurt Hummel and I am so happy that you said yes to me."

"I love you too Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. so I hope I didn't offend anyone with making Kurt more effeminate than Blaine. I like that he is. I identify better with Kurt because of that. I just want to be clear that everyone knows I see him as all BOY.. just some feminine qualities.<strong>

**Hoe you liked this chapter.. long one.**

**I have links to all the music in this fic- I really listen to the music while I write. it helps. You can find them on **

**My tumblr is jcrissrid**


	56. Engaged

**A/N: This one is a little shorter than the last 2, but I wanted to post it. I knew I wasn't able to write the last 2 nights, so I was dying to write this!**

**On another note. I had been harboring an alternative ending to Chapter 51 - Concert. That is the chapter where all the bad stuff happens. I originally wrote a much worse ending, but couldn't post it. It was too awful for my boys. I couldn't delete it either, so I posted it on livejournal. If anyone so desires, you can get to it from my Tumblr account. Jcrissrid. it is under the Alt Chapter page. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**There are also some mini spoilers in this chapter that are leading for my sequel on the wedding.. nothing major, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them...still!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

**Engaged**

The most perfect night found Blaine at the spot by the Seine where his father had proposed to his mother. "You know, I was going to propose here." He clutched Kurt's hand close to his heart as they walked along. They paused at "the spot". Kurt looked at Blaine with questioning eyes. "I wanted to be different than my parents. All this time I thought I wanted what they had, but truth is, I want more. We are going to be more and I don't mean richer or more successful, but our relationship will be so much more. In some ways, it already is." Blaine gathered his thoughts and you could see his brain was turning. "I wanted everyone in our families to know what you mean to me. I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. If I could've proposed to you with a million people watching, I would have. I also wish Finn could've been there."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's shoulder just breathing in the scent of his fiancée'. It was intoxicating but it was also perfect. He felt at home right there in Blaine's arms. "Today was amazing Blaine. It was perfect. Anything more, I would've thought that you were trying to show me off." Both laughing lightly at Kurt's sarcasm. Blaine cringed a little. "Be careful honey. The sooner you get better, the sooner we can fool around."

"I just need to take a pain killer. I'm due."

"Let's call it a night. Besides, I want to spend the whole night in your arms and then tomorrow we are going to do something just the 2 of us."

"Mr. Hummel, my one true love, I will do anything you want to do." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Blaine, you know I want you to get better." Kurt's eyes were dark and lustful. "And you know I want you. And the answer will be no."

"Sometimes no means yes."

"No Blaine. No means no." Kurt smiled the entire time. This was dangerous flirting because Kurt knew he would do his best to not give in to any of Blaine's advances that he was sure would come. Kurt also knew that he wanted Blaine tonight. He proposed in a very romantic way with a Tiffany ring. Kurt had been half hard all evening with all the thoughts swirling in his head.

"If you look at me like that when you say no, I will know that it means yes." Blaine was smug and confident. "I know you, my love."

"Let's just get home so I can kiss you all night." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand leading him in the direction of home.

* * *

><p>The condo was empty when they got home. After leaving the café, everyone decided to go their own way to enjoy Paris at night. The city was always beautiful at night. Kurt stood out on the veranda gazing out at the city yet again. Blaine crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Blaine, will I ever get tired of looking at the city from this spot?"<p>

"Nope. I never do." Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides and round his waist and started to pull his tucked in shirt out. Kurt sighed and leaned back into him.

"I see the pain medication has kicked in."

"Lucky for you. It has." Blaine assaulted Kurt's neck and ear with kisses and licks. "You taste delicious tonight. I want you, Kurt." Blaine reached around Kurt's pants to feel his erection tugging at his trousers already

"Ungh. I want you too." Kurt couldn't hide it. He wanted his boyfriend so badly. He wanted to be touched by those loving hands. He wanted those hands to continue to erase all the bad memories that touched his skin. "I want you to make love to me."

"I'm going to make love to you." Blaine whispered low and ragged into Kurt's ear.

"But…"

"No, buts. I have an idea. I found a position that I think will satisfy your need to not put pressure on my belly, but will let us make love."

"What are we waiting for then." Kurt could barely hold in his need. "Oh God, I might die from waiting." Blaine moved to Kurt's front and unbuttoned his shirt and licked at Kurt's nipples calling them to attention. He pinched them lightly with his fingers earning him a moan.

"Come with me, love." Blaine led him to the bedroom and finally shed his shirt, pushing it down off his shoulders. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and turned him around kissing his neck and licking at his ear. Blaine laughed a little until taken over with desire and excitement and moaned at the sensation. Blaine turned his head enough to be able to get his lips onto Kurt's as Kurt removed his shirt tossing it away. Kurt held Blaine's hips firmly keeping Blaine's belly facing away from him and reached around to undo his pants tugging them over his hips and letting them fall gently to the floor.

Blaine turned into Kurt making sure he didn't injure himself, but he really didn't care much at this point. He wanted Kurt. He needed Kurt. All of the pain was worth it to worship Kurt in this moment. Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes while he removed Kurt's pants and boxers. Kurt's breathing was shallow and anticipating. Anticipating what he knew would be coming. Something he knew he needed more than even breathing. Blaine's touch. Blaine reached between them and began stroking Kurt gently with the love only he could show. Tenderly, he kissed up Kurt's jawline feeling Kurt's hastening breath on his cheek and ear. He knew what his touch did to Kurt as he continued to stroke careful not to let Kurt get too far ahead.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered breathlessly. His eyes fell closed as he completely gave in to Blaine. Blaine led Kurt to the bed and coaxed him gently on the bed. He removed his own boxers freeing his matching hardened cock. Kurt turned to his side gesturing Blaine to follow. He knew Blaine would not be able to lie down, but Kurt wanted to touch Blaine in return. They laid there kissing and caressing each other. It was gentle, it was loving, and it was perfect.

Blaine propped himself up and urged Kurt to sit up. He reached into the bedside table where he stored the lube and pulled it out so that when it was time, it would be easily reached. Blaine sat up at the headboard. "This position, Kurt, is a little different, but there are two ways we can do this. I can sit and you can be in front on me, but you would have to do more work, or we can do this doggie style which puts me in control, but I know you hate."

"I don't care Blaine. I just want you. I want you now." Kurt pushed Blaine into a sitting position and Blaine grabbed the lube and covered himself with it. Kurt got on his knees and backed up until he was close and Blaine was able to line himself up. "Okay.. here goes." Kurt slowly lowered himself onto Blaine. Blaine held Kurt's hips steady as he descended on him. It was incredible to see himself completely disappear and feel himself completely sheathed inside Kurt. "Ohh." Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine was caressing his back and sides with one arm and hold his hip with the other hand.

"We don't have to do it this way, baby. We can find other positions." Blaine was loving as always, he was just happy that Kurt wanted to try.

"No. The angle is just different. You're just hitting me….. Unngggggggh.." Kurt started to move slowly up and down on Blaine. "You just hit me in such a good, good spot Baby." Blaine felt like he was completely useless. He started to meet Kurt's motions and this was better. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine must have hit his prostate with much more force. Blaine had both hands on Kurt's hips and devoured him with his eyes. How was it possible that this man, so beautiful, so gorgeous, agreed to marry him. Kurt was riding him. Kurt, baby penguin Kurt, not sexy Kurt. How completely wrong Blaine was about that. Kurt was so sexy. Blaine had the urge to take control. He coaxed Kurt off of him. "Turn around and face me. Stay up on your knees like you were and just let me do the work baby."

"No. That requires you using your stomach muscles and I don't want you to." Kurt was adamant that they would not do that as he got on his hands and knees. "I'm all yours Blaine. I want you to take me." Blaine backed off.

"No, I won't do that. You have had too many things taken from you. Lay down." Kurt would do anything for Blaine right now.

"Please Blaine. Please don't stop." Kurt had tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I need you. I need you now."

Blaine pulled Kurt by his hips to the edge of the bed and holding Kurt's legs up by his arms he was able to get into a position standing on the side of the bed. "Better baby." Blaine went back to the business of pleasuring Kurt. "Hold your left leg baby." This freed Blaine's right hand to firmly grasp Kurt and pump him to the rhythm of their lovemaking.

"Oh.. this is good. I like this Blaine." Kurt hissed as Blaine pushed in as deep as he could and stroked in concert with it. Kurt grasped his leg with a tight grip while his right hand reached into the down comforter gripping it. He looked up at Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes. Blaine was controlled, he wanted this to last. He wanted to hit that special spot deep within Kurt and make him scream when he came. Blaine wanted to do all of this.

Kurt's body was covered in a layer of sweat, his eyes were beautiful lost in the moment of pure sexual bliss. Blaine felt like he would never get tired of this, of Kurt. Even just the kisses still brought him to attention, but this, this was so much more. Every nerve ending sparked to attention, he could feel, smell, taste and see the love in Kurt. "Kurt. I love you. 'm close."

"I want to feel you come in me Blaine. I want it to fill me up. I will always be yours." Blaine sped up.

Kurt was moaning and Blaine thought he heard Kurt say "fuckin' incredible. Yes. Baby. Yes." Kurt lost it. Blaine continued to pump in and out. He felt Kurt come, but he was so close there was no stopping at this moment. He was feeling the tightening walls around his cock and closed his eyes and that was it. He unloaded with a force he had never felt before. Blaine wasn't sure if it was just because it had been a day or two since they even kissed intimately, the events that happened the day before, the proposal, who knew. What Blaine did know was that this was real and this was the most unbelievable person he was connected to. He belonged to Kurt just as much as Kurt belonged to him.

"You are incredible baby." Blaine was completely out of breath and his legs were giving out. He let go of Kurt's leg. Kurt pulled Blaine to lie next to him and caressed the stubble at the Blaine jawline. "I can't wait to marry you Kurt Hummel. I know we need to plan a lot of things, but one thing I know for sure is that I am going to marry you."

Kurt smiled. "I'll always be yours, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p>The night was still young and they didn't want to lose it in sleep just yet. They wanted to continue to celebrate until they just couldn't any longer. Clad in pajama pants and tees, Blaine made coffee and brought it to the familiar place on the veranda where they could lay down and just talk. In a repeat of the previous night. Kurt laid down with Blaine's back to him wrapping his arms around Blaine. It was a little chillier tonight so Blaine grabbed an afghan on the way out. "We can snuggle under this."<p>

"I think I want to honeymoon here. Could we?"

"Absolutely. Anything you want."

"But, I want to spend a lot of our honeymoon right here." Kurt was making a point.

"Do you mean right here in this sofa?" Blaine laughed because this was an odd request of his fiancé "Why here?"

"I don't know. I guess I want to remember this feeling right now." How thoughtful Kurt was. "I want to remember how satisfied, loved and happy I feel right now."

Blaine clutched Kurt's hand that was wrapped around his chest. "Me too. You know we have to meet up with the group for the rest of the trip. When do you think we should?"

"Where are they in 2 days? Let's plan on meeting back up in 2 days." Blaine nodded. It still gave them tomorrow and the next day to get ready to be back.

"Since we are talking about planning. When do you want to get married?" Blaine wondered not to pressure Kurt, but more to get an idea of how they should tell people, or whether they should talk about it at all. "Should we tell everyone about getting engaged?"

"Well, I think we still need to go to college Blaine. We both want New York, so let's set our sights on living in New York, off campus in an apartment. I hope we can afford one. I hope we can both get into to college. I guess we will need to get jobs too." Kurt was concerned a little, but as a whole anywhere with Blaine would be perfect.

"We could talk to my parents and grandparents. I know we have a few places around New York that they stay in and they house clients. Maybe we can rent reduced rate from them." Blaine knew this would work.

"I want to get married after graduation." Kurt seemed firm in his statement.

"Any reason?"

"You don't want to?" Kurt read into things far too much. Blaine turned to see what the expression was on Kurt's face but he turned away too soon. Blaine knew it was to hide the sadness that he knew Blaine would see immediately.

"Are you kidding? If we could do it tomorrow Kurt, I would marry you. I want to make sure we do this in the right timing for both of us. Okay?"

"You're right. So, then is after graduation too soon for you?" Kurt looked sad but hopeful that Blaine would be okay with it. It's what Kurt wanted. Early June wedding. Early June in Ohio was warm during the days but a little brisk at night. Things were still coming to life at that time of year and the humidity has not kicked in yet.

"Not at all. I would never say no to you. You know that right?"

"I know, but I want to make sure you are okay with it too."

"So a little less than a year from now, right?"

"Right. But we both have to keep our grades up because we need to get into college." Blaine frowned. "Now what?"

"It's going to be miserable when we go back to school and I can't see you every day."

"Yeah.. I know. I try not to think about it. We can worry about that after this trip, okay?" Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring hug. It would need to be addressed, but not tonight.

"Yea. Are you okay Kurt?"

"Starting to get tired. Do you want to go to sleep and then we can wake up early tomorrow."

"Sure. I can't believe my grandparents are home yet. It's starting to get late now." Blaine led Kurt to the bedroom yet again but this time it was lay in each other's arms kissing and whispering I love you's under the blankets. It was getting lost in each other's eyes and touch like they were the only ones in the world.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like he was being crushed with the force of brick wall. It woke him from a deep sleep. It was Kurt's arms squeezing too tight around him. The pain was excruciating. Blaine tried not to scream out in fear of awakening his grandparents, but it felt like his stitches were being ripped out. "Aaaahh" Kurt softened his hold. "Kurt, wake up."<p>

Kurt was crying, whimpering more than crying. All Blaine could here was, "Please don't, I'll do anything. Don't hurt him." The tears were streaming from his sleeping eyes. "Take me. Don't hurt him. I'll to anything." Kurt began sobbing. Broken words escaped. "Good Bye Blaine. I love you." Blaine was crying. It was like he was there. Kurt started squeezing tight this time not letting go.

"Kurt! Wake up. It's Blaine." Blaine was able to get Kurt to release him. He shook Kurt's shoulder strongly. "Kurt, wake up!" Then out of nowhere, Kurt punched him in the stomach.

Blaine bent over in excruciating pain and let out a loud shriek. Kurt sat straight up realizing what just happened. "Blaine. Oh God, what have I done."

There was pounding on the door. "Blaine, Kurt. Are you okay? Can we come in?"

Kurt was screaming and crying. "Jack, Ellen, please help." They came in to Blaine holding his stomach and blood seeping into the shirt that Blaine had worn to sleep. "I did this. Oh my God. I thought I was dreaming when I heard Blaine scream." Kurt covered his face as Jack picked up Blaine and laid him down on the bed.

Ellen calmly said, through the cries of both boys, "We'll need to take a look at it Blaine." She lifted up his shirt. "Kurt, you need to pull it together honey. Get the gauze and crème for the incision. We are going to need to clean it up to see how bad it is." Kurt was dejected but did as he was told. How could he have hurt the one he loved. It didn't seem possible, but he knew he did it.

Kurt came back with it and saw his love writhe in pain as Ellen cleaned the incision. "Well, that's not so bad. We just need to get the cream on it and I think it will be okay." Kurt was breaking down at the fact that he did this to Blaine. He walked out of the room unable to face him.

"Kurt, son, you need to pull yourself together. Blaine needs you. He doesn't need me or his grandmother. He needs you." Kurt looked at Jack incredulously.

"Jack, I did this to him. I hurt him. How could I do that to him?" Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and was shaking.

"You didn't do it. This is still that Paul doing it to him and to you. It will get better and if it doesn't, I will get you the help you need and deserve." Jack put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "My son said you were a strong person. Stronger than even Blaine in some ways. For my son to say that, you must be. Now is the time to prove that you are stronger than Paul. Now is the time to do it for you and for Blaine." Kurt was starting to pull it together. Jack and JR were right. How could he ever be an equal partner in the relationship if he couldn't do the things that he needed to as a partner?

Kurt took a deep breath and reentered the room. "Ellen, I will take care of this." He stilled her hands against Blaine and she handed the gauze and cream to him. Kurt turned to Blaine's tear stained face. "I'm so sorry I did this to you. I didn't mean it. I was having a nightmare."

Blaine reached up to Kurt's face. "I know baby, I know." Blaine needed Kurt to know that he didn't blame him. "I'll be okay. Let's just get this covered up so that we can get back to sleep. It was really nice until you punched me." Blaine knew it wasn't funny, but he tried to lighten up the atmosphere. Ellen and Jack stood aside to make sure Kurt didn't need help.

Kurt made quick with the cleaning of the incision and he saw exactly what Ellen was talking about. It really wasn't terrible, but boy he was a bleeder. He looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes. He finished putting the antibiotic cream on the incision and then the gauze was taped down. "Let me get your pain medication." Kurt made it to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was ashamed of himself. He emerged from the bathroom with a glass of water and pain med. Blaine took them with one gulp and laid back down. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I keep hurting you." Kurt ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. Blaine followed.

"You didn't. He did. You would never put less than a loving touch to my body. I will not let Paul break us Kurt. He can't. If we let it, he wins. The last time I checked you hated to lose." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt, but Kurt protested until he brushed his teeth. "I don't care." Blaine gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the lips. Kurt hugged Blaine as tightly as he could and stood to brush his teeth.

"I'll be in bed in a second." Kurt stood over the sink with toothbrush in hand. "Kurt Hummel. You will not let Paul have anymore of you or Blaine. It's stops now." Kurt felt a newfound strength that he got not only from Blaine, but from Jack and JR. Hearing that from Jack was powerful.

By the time he returned to the bedroom, Blaine was in bed laying on his back waiting for him. "I didn't want to go back to sleep without you. I wanted my big spoon." Kurt smiled as Blaine turned to his side. Kurt nestled himself flush to Blaine and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's chest.

"I won't hurt you again. I love you." They drifted off to a peaceful sleep that kept the in that position until the morning sun shined.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. So a little angsty, but strong Kurt.. who likes it? Our baby penguin is growing up to be a strong man! Also contains some ideas for my sequels.<strong>

**Also, smut! I really like writing romantic smut so I hope you all enjoyed it too.**


	57. Forget Him

**A/N: Wow. Talk about a sever case of writers block. I think it has been 3 days since I posted and I struggled through this one. I hope everyone likes it. It is sort of transitionary and out boys will soon be meeting back with the group. The trip is almost over.. Sad :( But that also means sequel :)**

**There is some smut. Sadly not full out awesome as I usually write, but you'll see why.**

**Thanks again out there to all my loyal fans and everyone who has alerted this story or favorited.. I just got some new ones in the last few days!**

**If there's anything you want to see happen before this trip is over, PM or write it in your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57<strong>

**Forget Him**

Blaine awoke first this morning and turned to stare at Kurt. He looked so beautiful with the sunlight on him. As Blaine attempted to sit up, he remembered the night's events. "Oh." His stomach was definitely in pain. Kurt's eyes shot open wide at the sound of Blaine in pain.

"Blaine! Are you okay?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep. I'm fine, just a little sore. I'll be okay."

Kurt teared up because he had caused Blaine so much pain. "I'm so sorry Blaine. Let me take a look at it and see what we need to do." Kurt pushed Blaine back on his back and gently lifted his shirt up. He expected to see the blood through the gauze remembering how much blood there was last night. To his surprise, it hadn't seeped through the gauze. Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine.

"I told you that it wasn't bad." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I just bleed a lot."

"Well, I haven't looked at it yet. Wait until I actually see it." Kurt carefully lifted the gauze to find that Blaine was a little red in the area that he punched him, but the stitches were intact and outside of a little swelling, he seemed to be healing better. Kurt grinned.

"So, what's the verdict Dr. Hummel?" Blaine waited patiently to hear the answer he knew he was going to get.

"It doesn't look bad. It looks sore and painful. I feel terrible Honey. I just can't believe I did that to you." A tear fell from Kurt's eye only to be wiped away immediately by Blaine. Blaine took hold of Kurt's face and held him steady staring into the beautiful sea of blue.

"No. You need to stop right now. That wasn't your fault, Baby. We are not going to speak of his name ever again after today. Are you with me on that?" Blaine did not let go of Kurt's face. He held it steady and wanted Kurt to understand every word that was going to come out of his mouth. Kurt nodded agreement. "Okay. So let's just get it out now. Paul hurt you and he hurt me. None of what happened is your fault. I am going to do everything in my power to erase Paul from your memory and from our past. We, Blaine and Kurt, are in love. I love you. You love me. We are engaged. We are going to get married. End of story on that. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me." Blaine stopped and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Okay. Is it my turn now?" Kurt looked very serious as Blaine nodded. "I hate him, Blaine. I hate Paul so much I sometime wish I could go back in time and kill him. I hate what he did to me. I hate that he hurt you and through me continues to hurt you."

Blaine interrupted. "We are going to erase all of that. Do you hear me? It'll take time, but together, we'll erase every memory of him from our thoughts and from our bodies." Blaine clutched Kurt to his chest. Kurt took his finger and traced around the gauze that was on Blaine's cut.

"I know we will Blaine." Kurt was crying now because there was so much confusion. "I love you so much. It hurts so much. I just can't stand it sometimes. I feel like he stabbed me too. I want to fix you and make everything better. I want to do it right now."

Blaine moved on his side to face Kurt. He placed his hand over Kurt's heart as he had done before and so many other times. "You are my life. I know that we're going to have a fantastic future, me and you. This has been a speed bump in our life. When we are both healed from this, we'll never remember this part of our trip. We'll remember getting our portrait at Montmartre, bobsledding down a mountain, dinner at the café, my proposal and definitely the Seine. We'll remember the most important things." Blaine was so strong and believed his words.

"I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as you. How did I get so lucky?" Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine's head. "You are so perfect and gorgeous and I am this skinny, pale, imperfect…."

"Kurt. Stop. See, we're meant for each other in every way." Blaine smiled knowingly. "You find me to be all those things and I think I am a hairy messy guy that really shouldn't be gay because I sweat too much, my hair is unruly and I can't dress well. I don't know how you even look at me sometimes, but somehow you love me. I can't stand it. You are so fucking irresistible to me. I can barely control myself when I look at you. I always want to reach out and touch you. I want to fuck you, lick your body and devour every bit of you. God Kurt, what you do to me just with your body. Then you talk and we talk and I am lost in you all the time. I could stay there forever if the real world didn't interrupt so much."

A wave of understanding washed over Kurt and Blaine could see it. He patiently waited to hear Kurt. "I think you're right Blaine. I hate to admit when I am wrong, but instead, I will just say you're right. I love your manliness. You reek of guy. Your scent, your looks, your feel and I love every bit of it. I love raking my hands through your unruly hair. It's one of my favorite things to do when we are doing anything, or nothing. I just love you. Your abs especially, which is why I am so sad that they are damaged. I would never have touched them because they were so perfect. You are so perfect for me. I never thought I would want someone so different from me, but God, Blaine you are intoxicating to me. I could get drunk off of you." Kurt buried his head in Blaine neck just breathing him in. There it was, the smell of Blaine. How Kurt loved it so.

Blaine couldn't stand not kissing Kurt another second. Kurt felt the same thing at the same moment as their lips met damp and sweet. Slowly deepening with every breath and with every heartbeat. Tongues met lazily as they both understood that the urgency was not necessary. They both have a lifetime to kiss as they pleased. The familiar taste and feel was welcomed as they took time to re-explore the territory of their mouths. Blaine sucked on Kurt's lower lip and Kurt groaned at the sensation whispering against Blaine's lip. "I love you." In return, he got Blaine's hands on his ass caressing the swells of his butt cheeks gently.

"You have the most perfect ass, Baby." Blaine plunged his tongue further into Kurt's mouth, tongues continuing to lazily tangle with each other. "So Perfect…" Blaine knew he was limited this morning with all the pain, but it didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy Kurt and that Kurt couldn't enjoy himself. Blaine's hands slowly moved from Kurt's ass down his thigh pulling his leg up over his thigh wrapping Kurt around him. Blaine knew he would get a protest from Kurt as he slid his hand over Kurt's ass to between his legs gently caressing his balls though his pajama pants. Kurt moaned and tried to pull away but Blaine wouldn't let him. Blaine held Kurt's leg around him firmly as a message to Kurt that he should give in to the pleasure. He deepened the kiss and Kurt finally relaxed into him. He knew Kurt was giving in to the pleasure between his legs.

Blaine released Kurt from the kiss and moved to his ear. "Let me." Kurt nodded too lost in Blaine to even resist. "I love making you feel good."

Blaine gently pushed Kurt to lay down on the bed and pulled his pajama pants off. Blaine wasted no time swirling his tongue ever so gently around Kurt's sensitive head. He couldn't hold back his moan. "Oh Blaine. I love you. Feels so good." That was all it took for Blaine. He slowly licked the underside of Kurt's cock from base to tip, knowing that this was such a turn on. Kurt was watching him as he eagerly took Kurt's head into his mouth. Slowly Blaine took Kurt further and further into his mouth making sure to swirl his tongue the entire length. He slowly moved up and down savoring Kurt's taste. That perfect taste to Blaine. Kurt smelled like wildflowers even here. Blaine thought how was that even possible. Kurt used a lot of product on his body and I guess that meant everywhere including here. Blaine was in a world where pleasure was his main goal and he was going to provide it to Kurt. He, Blaine Anderson, was going to make his fiancée forget everyone except him. There was determination with every movement of his head and every lick from his tongue. Blaine caressed Kurt's pale and beautifully fit stomach with light touches that made Kurt shiver and writhe. He thrust his hips upward causing Blaine to choke a bit as it was unexpected. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You are fucking gorgeous." Blaine loved the reaction he got from talking dirty to Kurt. It wouldn't be long if he kept it up. "You cock is gorgeous and tastes incredible." Kurt was panting and closed his eyes trying to hold on to the feeling a bit longer. Blaine circled his head again with his tongue. He ghosted his finger over Kurt's hole and he gasped at the sensation of the caress. Blaine was torturing Kurt. He would swallow him whole only to release him and the words out of his mouth turned Kurt into a babbling ball of sludge. "I want to put my cock right there. Your hole is a little piece of heaven, so tight and so perfect and so mine. It was made for me."

"I.. you.. oh fuck, Blaine.. Uhhngh.. Blaine" Kurt could get no coherent sentences out now and he was panting so loudly. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes from need of release. "Please.."

"Please what baby?" Blaine teased with his tongue again. "Do you want to come for me? Do you want me to swallow your sweet tasting come?"

"Yes.. Blaine.. Please."

That was it. Blaine covered his cock with his mouth and what didn't fit, he palmed in rhythmic motions. Kurt was so close, he was whining. He came with such force and Blaine eagerly swallowed and pumped until Kurt was finished. He licked his lips and met Kurt with a tender kiss. "Let's take a bath."

"Are you serious? I can't even move right now." Kurt was really in no condition to move.

"I'll be back Baby." Blaine drew the bath for them and when Kurt was ready Blaine led him to the bath. Like the day before, Kurt spooned Blaine in the bathtub while they talked about the day. "What should we do today, Blaine?"

"Whatever you want to do." Kurt was rubbing Blaine's chest as he had the previous day

"You know Paris. Where do you think we should go?"

"I've got an idea and we can take everyone. I think it will be fun for this afternoon."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Of Course not." Blaine smiled and turned to kiss Kurt on his neck. "This.. I like this a lot and when we get married and have our own place, we are going to do this on the weekends."

"I like this too. Just the feel of your body against me is so nice Blaine. I… I just never thought I would find someone like you. I sure never thought I would ever find someone that would want me forever." Kurt was trying to convey how happy he was, but there really weren't any words for how content and how happy he was now that Blaine was in his life.

"I know Kurt. I think I really came alive when I found you. I just didn't know it immediately. I am always going to remind you how much you mean to me."

Blaine carried out his plan which included enlisting the help of his dad and granddad. After agreement, a few calls were made and they were leaving the building headed down to the river. Carole was so excited. "Jack, I don't know how to thank you for this trip. It has been amazing. I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"Carole, our repayment will be the day we see Blaine and Kurt get married. I know they are still young and still have a year of school left. I just never thought I would say this about Blaine. Kurt has made Blaine grow so much. Blaine has become the young man we always knew he could be. He has become a leader, someone that people look up to and he is very strong with Kurt at his side."

Burt nodded in agreement. "Jack, you will never know how much Blaine did for Kurt either. Kurt was broken before Blaine. He was fighting a losing battle alone and suffering every day. Today, they are strong together and people enjoy seeing them together. Well..not all people, but a majority of them are supportive of them." Burt glanced at the couple walking together and talking. They smiled at each other and Kurt bumped Blaine with his shoulder and blushed. Blaine must have complimented him as he often did.

Jack noticed too. "I think they make one very nice looking power couple." Burt, Jack and Carole laughed. They neared a boat sitting at the river. It was large. It was like a boat you see in the movies when someone is throwing a big party. It wasn't really a boat. It was a yacht. "Here we are."

"Blaine was this your idea?" Kurt questioned his fiancée.

Blaine smiled brightly. "Yes. A private Seine cruise. We will be having lunch here and someone on board will guide us along the river."

They boarded the yacht and took seats inside the windowed main area first. Lunch would be the first order of business. JR started to talk as wine was put at each place. "Catherine and I, sadly must leave tomorrow morning and get back to work." For the first time ever, Blaine looked sad. "But, before all of that. I would like to propose a toast. Actually 2 toasts. The first is to my son, Blaine and his fiancé Kurt. I'm sorry I was less than supportive, but I hope you know now how much you and Kurt mean to your mother and me. I know that you both will be happy together and will build an amazing life." He held up his glass and Kurt's eyes welled up. They toasted and drank. "For the second toast. Our new family, Carole and Burt. Burt, we are so lucky that you raised a fine young man like Kurt, or Blaine may have never become the person he is today. Both you and Carole have graced us with understanding and we have learned from both of you what it is to be compassionate and understanding." Carole's heart pounded and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Now, let's enjoy the scenery and food."

Blaine started conversation. "After last night, I'm not sure we are ready to join the group yet." Kurt glanced at Blaine and realized that not everyone knew.

Burt was first to respond. "What happened?"

JR followed quickly. "Blaine?"

Kurt looked nervously at Blaine and his eyes pleaded for Blaine to respond. "Okay. Don't overreact, but Kurt was having a nightmare last night and he punched me in the stomach. There was some bleeding, but overall I am okay." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed it tight willing the parents not to overreact, but more so willing Burt not to overreact.

JR looked very sorry for the boys at that moment. "Do you think you need help Kurt? It's not weak to need it. What you went through was horrible. Very few people could probably deal with it as well as you have."

"No Jack." Kurt spoke with strength and firmness. "Blaine and I talked about it last night and this morning. We are not going to let HIM ruin our life. In fact, we spent the early morning hours making sure we could throw every memory away and never let him come between us. We both decided that it was time to never mention his name again and never think about it. I would never hurt Blaine ever and it pains me to know what I did to him last night, but I will not ever let him take over my head again." Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly as he stated the last part. "I love you Blaine. I will not hurt you again."

Burt chimed in. "Sometimes, Kurt, it's something you can't control. Sometimes, you need help and it's okay to get help. That's all Jack is saying."

"I know and I promise that 'we' will ask for help if we need it." Burt knew that Kurt was settled and would have to let his son deal with it in his own way.

"Okay, but promise me and JR that you will call if this happens again."

"Promise." Kurt looked at his dad and Blaine's dad hopeful. "Can we just enjoy the lunch now?"

Jack chimed in. "Yes. Let's"

After Lunch Blaine and Kurt found themselves toward the aft of the boat just watching the city and sites pass by. It was amazing that they had already visited most the sites that they were now admiring from afar. It hadn't been that long ago, yet it seems like another lifetime ago. Kurt was leaning on the rail just enjoying the breeze and the whirring sound of the boat motor. He felt Blaine press against him. "Please don't hurt your belly."

"Ah.. That is what pain killers are for." Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the neck. Kurt wanted to taste his boyfriend and turned to meet his lips. Would there ever be a time to not want this?

"Okay. Let's not scare the tourists." Burt laughed at the startled look he got from the boys. Burt approached them as well. "You know Blaine. This has been amazing. I'm sorry it happened because both of you were hurt. I wouldn't ever wish for it this way, but it's how it happened. You family has been so hospitable to all of us. Thank you Blaine for everything, too!"

"Why would you thank me?"

"I am thanking you for loving Kurt. I can't wait to see you and Kurt get married and I will be the happiest dad the day you two tie the knot because I love you like a son Blaine and both of you are winning in this deal. What's even better is I win too because I get the pleasure of truly having both of you as my sons then."

Blaine didn't even say anything, he wrapped his arms tightly around Burt. "You know Burt, it's because of you that I have Kurt. It's because of you that I could feel strong today. You made Kurt strong. You supported both of us when my parents didn't. I've won the lottery, because I got Kurt, I got you as a father and I got my real father back."

"Well, boys. I think we are going to leave the day after tomorrow. I can't leave the shop any longer. So, we need to make sure to do something together tomorrow before Carole and I pack to get home."

"We will dad."

"Well, then I'll leave you to your romantic sightseeing." Blaine and Kurt nodded and turned back toward the view. After a few minutes, Blaine was leading Kurt to an outdoor couch where Blaine had another idea.

"What now?" Kurt looked at Blaine hungrily. "I can't wait to get back to the condo so I can check your dressing and then I might just return the favor if you look like you are healing well.

"Mr. Hummel, I believe you are flirting with me."

"No flirting. Just promising." Kurt inched his face toward Blaine and was within inches of Blaine lips. Blaine could smell the moisturizer that Kurt used. It was a scent he hoped he would die smelling when he was old and gray. Kurt was panting in need of Blaine's lips on him and he closed his lips to Kurt's saving him from the pain of waiting. Kissing Kurt was another piece of heaven that Blaine would happily live in after he died. "I love you Blaine. I don't even want to go anywhere today. I just want you in bed with me today. We don't even need to do anything. I just want to feel your body next to mine and be able to touch you without worrying about anyone judging us. I just want to hold you Blaine. Forever." Kurt was whining from need. It was as if they hadn't been close. Kurt finally admitted the last thing that would take away the memory of Him. "He said that he could make me forget you. I don't think I ever want to feel like I could forget any part of you." Kurt clenched Blaine's hand to his heart. He was feeling pain as if it could actually happen.

"I'll make sure you never forget what it feels like to be with me. To touch me, to love me, to hear me. I will make sure you never forget even for a minute."

Just as promised. It was mid-afternoon when Blaine and Kurt excused themselves until dinner. They wanted to be alone the rest of the afternoon. Alone together in bed. It wasn't about sex. It was about loving and feeling each other. Reconnecting and keeping the promise of forgetting Paul. The afternoon found Blaine touching Kurt all over again for the first time. Kurt responded with the wonderful sighs and breathless whispers of Blaine's name over and over again and Kurt reached for the comfort of Blaine's hands, lips and breathe over and over again until completely intoxicated. Blaine was sure that all memory of Paul was gone now. This was as much for Blaine as it was for Kurt. Blaine wanted to leave himself all over Kurt. It was important for him to be able to erase it all.

As the light began to dim in the room, conversation began to come back to life. "Kurt, honey, when do you think we should meet back up with the group."

"I thought tomorrow was going to be it, but now I think we should just meet them in Amsterdam." Kurt was sad about missing so many cities, though Blaine reassured him that he would bring Kurt back there. "That will give us all day tomorrow and we can see my dad and Carole off."

"Okay. Let's let them know tonight. I think everyone wants to know that we are ready to jump back into our life, though I really like this world of ours."

"This will always be our world when we're alone." Kurt looked at Blaine with love-struck eyes. This would always be home for both of them. Not Paris or this bed. But any time they were alone behind closed doors. "I want to tell everyone about our engagement too." Blaine laughed and Kurt returned it with a knowing smile. "You know I won't be able to hold this in for very long."

"I would also like to sing a song. Actually a duet." Kurt looked at Blaine anticipating the song.

"What's the song?"

"Oh. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you already have a song and you are just being polite asking for my suggestions." Kurt's eyes were lit up and Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't care what song it was.

"Okay. So you know me too well." Blaine caressed the side of Kurt's face and placed a sweet gentle kiss to his lips. "All that you are by the Goo Goo Dolls."

"Do I know this?" Kurt was wracking his brain because it sounded familiar, but he just couldn't remember it.

"It's the one from the movie Transformers."

"Oh yeah. We should probably practice." Blaine pulled out his guitar. Kurt laughed as he sat behind Blaine with the guitar in his hands. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder watching his strong beautifully talented hands press chord after chord of the song as they both sang together working out the harmony.

Jack and Ellen returned home to hear the boys harmonizing in the bedroom and Blaine playing the guitar. They sounded incredible even in rough form. Ellen turned to Jack. "Their voices match so well together also Jack. They seem to get closer and closer with every passing minute." Jack just nodded. "Do you think it's too much too soon for them?"

"Ellen, don't you remember what it was like for us? Young, in love and ready to face the world together." She nodded understanding that Jack was not scared for them. He felt calm at the knowledge that they would have a long and happy life together just as he has with Ellen. "Now which one of us is going to break it up so we can get them for dinner?"

"Jack, since boys will be boys, I think it would be best for you to do it." Jack knocked as Ellen disappeared into their room. "Blaine, Kurt. Time to get ready for dinner."

"Hi Granddad. Yeah. We are just finishing up."

"It sounds great boys!"

Both Blaine and Kurt together laughed. "Thank You!"

At dinner, Jack and Ellen advised that they too would be leaving tomorrow morning back to Ireland for business. Blaine and Kurt saddened again. Ellen recognized it. "Don't be sad boys. We will all be working harder to make sure we never get as far apart as we were. Plus, we will have to plan a wedding soon." Kurt smiled brightly at Ellen's excitement.

"Well, we're going to meet the group in Amsterdam the day after tomorrow." Blaine announced.

"We need to start getting things back to normal and we miss everyone too." Kurt added. "We'll see how things go tonight, but that is the plan."

"Granddad. We are going to drive to Amsterdam so we'll be using a car again, okay?"

"Certainly Blaine. Just call Jacque and he'll set you up. In fact, when you call Blaine. Make sure to order a car to take Burt and Carole to the airport. Tomorrow, our flight plan is to go from here to Ireland and then to the US for you mother and father. We will file flight plans tomorrow before we leave.

Burt spoke up. "Jack. Again, thank you so much. We don't even know where to begin."

"Don't even think twice about it Burt. You're family now."

"Let's enjoy this last night all of us." You could see how happy Blaine was. It was like was the first time he felt like a family. Everyone accepted everyone at this table. It was perfect. Kurt met Blaine's eyes. Blue met honey gold and both felt love that they never thought would be possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please review. Remember, if there is something you want to see happen before the trip is over PM or write it in your review.**

**Thanks to all my loyal fans!**


	58. Getting Back to Normal

**A/N: Our boys are getting better.. Who wants romance and smut. Soon to be getting back to the group!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58<strong>

**Getting Back to Normal**

The veranda at the condo had become a gathering place for this blended family. Everyone was comfortable there. It didn't hurt that the view was absolutely incredible. "Blaine, why don't you get your guitar? Your grandmother and I won't be able to see you perform during this trip and we've been so busy that we've missed so many of your concerts. Perhaps you and Kurt can sing for us." Blaine looked at Kurt and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" When would they ever turn down an opportunity to sing in front of an audience?

"You have no idea what you've been missing. I like most of the stuff they sing, but I just can't get into the Broadway stuff that Kurt belts out at home." Carole slapped Burt's arm playfully. "Kurt knows Carole. Don't you Kurt?"

"Dad, you just never embraced the culture of Broadway."

Blaine returned with his guitar and sat on the couch next to Kurt. "So what do you want to sing?" Blaine looked at Kurt hoping for some ideas and hoping it was something he knew.

"You need to sing Teenage Dream." Blaine knew that Kurt would never tire of hearing this song. It will forever be etched in their memory as the best day ever.

Blaine turned to his family. "This song is really special to us." Blaine smiled at Kurt as he scooted as close as he could get to Blaine and still have him be able to play the guitar. "I was going down to the common room to sing in an impromptu performance with the Warblers and I was running late. I knew Wes would throw a fit if I was late and I had just checked my pocket watch when.." Burt had heard this story from Kurt about 1000 times but listened anyway. It would be nice to hear it from Blaine's point of view.

"I bugged him. So, I was at Dalton to spy on the Warblers because they were our main competition at Regionals. It was chaos, but I was thankful because I was worried I might stick out."

Blaine stroked Kurt's hand as he took over the story again. "Which he did. So when he said 'Excuse me' and asked what was going on, I was shocked to see that it was the countertenor from McKinley High. Our only other competition. I figured he was here to spy, so I let him know about the performance. I knew exactly who he was."

"You did? You never told me, but anyway, he took my hand and led me there by a shortcut. Why no one else used the shortcut is a mystery to me because it was totally empty." Blaine and Kurt laughed at this.

"Anyway. There was this cute countertenor that I heard before on YouTube when we were spying on the New Directions and I wanted to make sure he knew what he was up against. This was what we sang that day."

Blaine began his acoustic version of Teenage Dream. Midway through the song, he turned and sang the rest of the song to Kurt. Staring at Blaine's face singing this song brought back so many memories. It was the moment Kurt's life changed. He ended the song with a kiss. "You want to sing with me. I love when we sing together."

"okay. What are we going to sing."

"You'll see." Blaine began the intro and Kurt buried his head in Blaine back laughing so hard.

"No! I can't sing this one. The memories are damaging. Not to mention every girl at Crawford Country Day gave you their phone number."

Burt perked up. "Is that so?" Ever the protective father.

Blaine knew Burt looked worried. "Kurt. Tell them what I did with the numbers."

"Fine. He told them he played for the other team and handed them back." Kurt turned to the family and told the sexy story. "He asked me what was up with my performance. Then he proceeded to tell me that I didn't look sexy, but instead looked like I had gas."

"Just remember how much I love you and how sexy I think you are today." Blaine winked and that was all it took to get Kurt's agreement to sing. "Now we're singing this right?"

"Fine." Of all the songs, Blaine had to pick Animal. Kurt felt so stupid when they sang this song. He remembered being very vulnerable this day. Kurt took a deep breath, thankful that the song and its memories were over.

"This next one is all Kurt. Best song I have ever heard him sing. It made me realize that I was in love with him. " Kurt knew it would be Blackbird.

"He fell in love with me when I was singing a song for my dead bird." Kurt chuckled. Kurt began singing it while Blaine harmonized in the background. Kurt sang this directly to Blaine and at the end they shared a dazed look and kissed softly pausing to take in the scent of each other.

"Why don't you sing the song that you were practicing yesterday?" Jack looked on as Blaine and Kurt looked at each other trying to gage if the other was ready to share the words. After all, this would be a perfect practice audience for it.

Ellen spoke up hoping to make them feel comfortable. "It sounded lovely boys. From what we could hear anyway."

Kurt nodded. "We're going to sing this for the Warblers and New Directions when we're ready to let them know about our engagement. It's not quite ready and we're not quite ready to tell everyone. The words of this song seem so close to home for us both." Blaine looked at Kurt and began playing the intro. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to which Blaine was rewarded with that smile and those eyes that melted his heart time and again.

Blaine:

_And I feel,  
>All the faint morning light,<br>Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life,  
>And we've gone,<br>From the edge of our souls,  
>Made it back to a place we call home.<em>

You, see me through,  
>I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.<p>

Blaine sang this part with such emotion. The words were true. He had no idea how alone he was until Kurt came into his life. Blaine couldn't hold in everything he was feeling. His eyed watered despite his attempt to not cry.

_Yeah, all the things that you are,  
>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<br>And know that you are everything,  
>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,<br>All that you are.  
><em>

Kurt:

_I feel wrong,  
>I'm so human and flawed,<br>I break down even though I'm still strong,  
>And time, will make fools of us all,<br>Builds us up, and then laughs when we fall._

You, pull me through,  
>When I'm alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.<p>

Kurt met Blaine's passion for the words as a few tears spilled down his cheeks. There were no other people there. Kurt and Blaine were in their world where everything was them and it was perfect and they could just be.

_Yeah, all the things that you are,  
>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<br>And know that you are everything,  
>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,<br>All that you are.  
><em>

Both:

_You're the sound of redemption,  
>The faith that I've lost,<br>The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost,  
>You opened the window,<br>Now I can see,  
>And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me.<em>

Yeah, all the things that you are,  
>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<br>And know that you are everything,  
>Let your heart sing and tonight.<p>

They both were facing each other and Kurt had his hand on Blaine's knee just holding on while he sang to his fiancé with passion and conviction that he felt deep in his heart. Blaine countered with tears spilling down his face, feeling the same as Kurt felt in this moment. Their moment. They bared their soul and life to their family. Even though their family knew, it was still a confession. It was done in music as they often did for each other, but for others to see and hear.

_Yeah, all the things that you are,  
>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<br>And know that you are everything,  
>Let your heart sing and tonight,<br>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,  
>All that you are.<em>

Oh I feel,  
>All the faint morning light,<br>Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life

Both boys took a deep breath at the song's end. Blaine quickly put his guitar down and took Kurt into his arms. He whispered into Kurt's ear as he held him close. "I told you this song is perfect for us. All the things that you are, you are everything… to me."

Kurt's eyes were shut tight because the magnitude of truth in this song was chest crushing. If he let go of Blaine, he thought he might die. "I can't let go of you right now. If I do, I feel like I might die."

"Don't ever let go Kurt. Don't ever let go of our love no matter what life throws us." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and fell in love all over again. Kurt closed his lips to Blaine's tenderly and passionately. He whined ever so softly, but loud enough for Blaine to hear it. Blaine opened his mouth slightly kissing Kurt open mouthed and lightly nipping at Kurt's lower lip until reality hit them that they were surrounded by their family. Instead of being embarrassed about it, they just sat back on the couch. Kurt noticed that all the women had tears in their eyes and all the men were smiling and staring. "Sorry. We just really get caught up in that song."

Catherine spoke. "It was beautiful Blaine. Absolutely beautiful. You both sing so well together. The words, that song does speak about you two."

"Mom, do you think we're crazy getting engaged at such young age? I just think that I know. I know it right now that Kurt is my other half and I should be proud to share it and tell everyone, yet we find ourselves thinking about how and when to tell people. We think about hiding it."

"Blaine and Kurt. I have seen in both of you things that I would never expect to see in teenagers your age. You and Kurt have a maturity that most teens don't have. I am very proud and wish I could've taken the credit for that, but I think you have each other to thank for that. To answer your question, yes, I think it's crazy. Yes. But, if I am honest about my feelings and throw out all the logic in my head, I know you two will be together a lifetime." Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him to rest against him.

Burt looked lost in thought at the discussion. "Dad?" Kurt was a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Kurt. I am so happy for you because I remember how lost you were before Blaine. And Blaine. You visited me in the shop and I sensed that Kurt gave you some purpose even if it was just being a friend. Yes, I worry that maybe it's too early, but when I see you together I don't think anything falls into any stereotype with you two." Burt smiled at both boys. "Just remember all the love you feel right now. Don't ever let it go. If things ever get bad, promise me you will remember how you feel right now and hold on to it. It is precious. I found it once with your mother Kurt. I am so lucky to have had another chance to have love again." Carole hugged Burt.

"It's getting late. We should probably walk back to the hotel. Will you join us for the walk back, Burt?" JR felt like it was the right time to end the evening. It had been a nice and quiet evening. In his opinion a very true and honest evening for everyone there.

"you're right JR, yes, we'll walk with you there."

Blaine stood pulling Kurt to his feet too. It was time to say good-bye. His parents would leave early in the morning. "Dad. Thank you for everything. Most of all, thank you for understanding and loving me and Kurt."

"Blaine. I'm sorry for the past, but we can start really getting to know Kurt."

"Thanks dad. We'll visit if you are home when we get back." Blaine hugged his mom tightly. "I'll miss you."

"Me too. And we'll miss you too Kurt."

"Dad, Carole. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. We can plan lunch for tomorrows meeting."

Jack and Ellen went to their room and shut the door. Blaine went back out on the veranda to retrieve his guitar. Kurt waited inside. "You ready, Baby?" Kurt nodded. Tonight had been perfect."

* * *

><p>Behind the closed door of the bedroom. There they stood just at the side of the bed. Both Blaine and Kurt could feel what they needed. Opting for what would be easy, without words they carefully removed their own clothing piece by piece until they were bared for each other. They needed to be bared. This was the last step after all the confessions and history repeated on the veranda tonight. It was almost as if they were offering themselves to each other on some kind of altar except there were no other people to witness it. There was just them and the bed. Kurt stopped to touch the gauze over Blaine's, now healing, wound.<p>

This felt so right tonight. There was no way that this could be wrong. Their family had witnessed what Kurt and Blaine felt every day. They witnessed it and understood it, agreed with it and believed in it.

"Blaine, before we lay down, let me check to see if your gauze needs to be replaced." Kurt's hopeful eyes carefully peeled it away from his skin. A huge smile spread across face. "It's dry baby! It looks so good. You're healing. It is really looking good. I'll go get you a painkiller because you are going to be busy tonight."

"Oh Really? Doing what?"

Kurt winked. "Kissing me. Holding me."

"Unless I'm going to be loving you tonight, I won't need the pain killers." Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him to the bed. Kurt was pouting. "Aww, Don't pout baby. It'll give you wrinkles. I was kidding. I need the pain meds, like 15 minutes ago." Blaine was hungry to touch Kurt's body tonight. Both boys were hungry for skin and as soon as Kurt came back with the pain killers, Blaine swallowed them and seconds later his lips were crashing down on Kurt. There were no minutes to spare tonight. "So, how many times do you think I can make you come?" Blaine was dead serious. "I am finally feeling a lot better and I plan on touching every inch of your body tonight. Kurt's cock was already hard and ready, Blaine talk was just making him harder and he wanted Blaine. Every bit that Blaine wanted to give him.

Kurt inched down to Blaine's hard cock and licked it teasing Blaine to no end. "You want this mouth on you?" They remained playful at the moment. Blaine's eyes said what he wanted. Kurt saw his darkened hue and very slowly, he sunk his mouth over Blaine's cock inching more and more of Blaine into his mouth until he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. Blaine moaned at the exact same time. Kurt was empowered by the response he received and continued to lick and swirl his tongue on every inch of Blaine's cock. Hallowing out his cheeks each time he sucked, Blaine whimpered at the sensation warning Kurt that he was ready to come. Kurt abruptly stopped. "Oh, so you want to come?"

Blaine pleaded with Kurt. "Please, Pllllleeeeaaasssssssse." Kurt would hate for Blaine to suffer so he made his way back onto Blaine cock and soon come was filling his greedy mouth. Kurt continued to suck until Blaine came back down from his high. Eyes still dark, he grabbed Kurt's cock and began to pump. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Blaine spread Kurt's legs apart and situated himself between them as he took his lubed fingers and caressed Kurt's hole until he heard Kurt whine with need.

He inserted a finger and the tightness around him made him miss being able to make love to Kurt. He was definitely going to make love to Kurt tonight. If he could, he would do it all night. Kurt was panting and thrusting his hips toward Blaine's hands over and over again. On one particular thrust, Blaine took the opportunity to slide a second finger in. Kurt groaned but continued to rock back and forth on his fingers. "Blaine, I need you now baby. I want you inside me."

Blaine smiled as he removed his fingers from Kurt and readied his cock for what he knew would be a familiar tightness. "Kurt, I know I just came, but I'm so excited. I'm afraid this might be quick."

"Don't worry Blaine. We have all night." Kurt looked at Blaine encouraging him to move closer.

"I just want it to be good for you." Blaine even appeared nervous.

"Are you nervous, baby? It's me. I love you. I don't care if you come right now. I know it's been a day or two. Just Please." Kurt's blue saucers completely blissed out were piercing him and Blaine could feel his need in that moment. It was matched with Blaine's.

Blaine tried to put all the thoughts out of his mind. He wanted to focus on just the act of loving Kurt. "Love. Scoot toward the back of the bed." Kurt obeyed. He would've done anything Blaine asked at this point. Blaine leaned into Kurt lifting his legs to his shoulders and slowly he penetrated the ring of muscle that had been stretched not 5 minutes ago. With a groan, Blaine pushed forward until he was fully sheathed inside Kurt. It was tight, hot and amazing. "Ungh. Blaine. Feels so full, so good. Move."

Blaine chuckled just a little at the need that existed. He started to pump in and out of Kurt ever so slowly wanting to experience every inch of himself being taken and released by Kurt. "God, baby. You're so tight and perfect. I missed this. Love seeing you like this."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt gasped at the angle Blaine had just taken.

"Baby. Did I hurt you."

"No. Just deep, and good. Wasn't ready for it.. want more Blaine." Kurt was barely able to form full sentences, but Blaine gave Kurt what he wanted. He thrust into Kurt more forcefully with every move of his hips giving everything that Kurt wanted of him. Blaine was panting and pressed deep inside Kurt. Releasing Kurt's legs, he bent down and kissed Kurt swiping his tongue along Kurt's lips and finally reaching in to the familiar taste of his boyfriend.. no fiancé. Nothing seemed enough tonight. Both Blaine and Kurt were groaning with need. For a moment Blaine thought about his grandparents sleeping a mere room away, but decided to throw the thoughts away. Hopefully they would understand.

Blaine was experimenting because he wanted this to last and last. Instead of moving in and out, Blaine started to swivel his hips around. He could feel himself moving inside Kurt but he was more interested in Kurt's reaction to the change. "Oh Blaine." Kurt's eyes shot wide open wide at the sensation. "Uhh. When you do that. Oh.. Blaine. You keep hitting.. unghh."

"Shhh. Just enjoy." Blaine leaned down to kiss him on the nose. "Love you like this. I love when I turn you into putty." Kurt felt a little desperate not being able to speak straight. There was so much happening all at once it felt like his insides were tingling from the stimulation. Reaching his hands out to Blaine, he could see that Kurt needed his touch. Blaine grasped his hands and held them on either side of his head. He had Kurt pinned down and Kurt was loving it. Every moan that escaped Kurt beautiful lips made Blaine do a little more. With a swivel of his hips, he was now alternating swivel and thrust and Kurt was totally gone lost in the sex, sweat and motion. The noises he made were so intense sounding. Blaine wanted Kurt to keep making those sounds over and over again. "Oh Kurt, Baby. Are you okay?"

Blaine looked down to Kurt. His face was flush from the lovemaking, from the sensation and from Blaine. Kurt nodded with what little control he actually had. Those eyes, that body hovering over him, holding his hands down. There was no escaping, but Kurt never wanted to escape this moment. He would stay here and drink it in forever, if he was allowed to. Kurt eyes closed for a few seconds indicating how close he was. "Blaine close baby. Getting really close."

Blaine stopped again to let Kurt regain some control again. Kurt's cock was turning blue from needing to come and Blaine took pity on him. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, but I need to come baby. I need to." Blaine took that as a message to get him there. Blaine took Kurt's cock in hand and firmly and comfortable pumped Kurt until there were ribbons of thick come shooting all over Kurt. "Aaahhh, Ohhh." Kurt could feel his muscles clench tight around Blaine who had remained inside him. Kurt was so overly sensitive now. He couldn't stop or slow down his breathing. Blaine saw how overloaded Kurt had been. This was such an adrenaline high. Blaine let Kurt's hands go and started to stroke and caress Kurt's face and chest. Blaine leaned into Kurt to lick at his collarbone and neck savoring the salty sweat that had formed there. Kurt was covered in come at this point but Blaine had no intention of going anywhere. He was where he needed and wanted to be. Still buried deep within Kurt. As Kurt regained his consciousness, Blaine began rocking and swiveling again remembering how it touched Kurt's prostate every so rightly.

"Is this okay, love?" Blaine hoped so, because he wanted to continue. He felt so much need for Kurt this evening and was sure that Kurt felt it too.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Unbelievable. You feel so good tonight Blaine." If I could stay up all night, this right where I would want to me.

"I think you would be sore tomorrow." Blaine brought Kurt's legs back up and began to turn Kurt without coming out. "I want to lay next to you baby."

"Well, Blaine, you are certainly mister creative tonight. Uhh." Blaine's position change inside him again. "Oh God Blaine. Kurt was hardening by the second because if felt like Blaine head was resting right on top of his prostate." Blaine caressed Kurt's arm and back as he began to move in and out of Kurt again. The angle was unbelievable, the position not so comfortable. "Can I turn on my back just a little if I lift my leg up. I hate not being able to see you."

Blaine ended up holding Kurt's leg at the knee and still be able to properly thrust. "I love making love to you Kurt. I love making you come." Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck leaving a slightly purple mark. Kurt was rock hard again. "Does this feel good Kurt?"

"Oh Blaine.. you know what you do to me."

Blaine got back on his knees moving Kurt's leg back over to the side as he plunged deep into Kurt again. Blaine could feel Kurt's hard cock against his stomach as he kissed Kurt's mouth, face, neck and licked at his chest and nipples. They were both so aroused. Blaine started to feel the pulling in his stomach muscles as a small ache persisted. "I think I need to come baby. My belly is starting to ache." He wrapped his hand around Kurt's enlarged cock and began to pump. Blaine needed to get Kurt going if they were going to come together. Blaine always knew the right words. "Kurt you are so fucking hot. Your ass is like a slice of heaven when it's wrapped. I love how it feels. I love you because you know how to command your body. You get me so hard baby. I never want to fuck anyone but you. You are mine."

Blaine was pumping Kurt to the rhythm of his thrusts and Kurt finally responded. "You own this baby. I could never belong to anyone else." Kurt was coming again. Kurt was gasping and Blaine could feel him clenching ever so tightly on his cock. That was all the encouragement that Blaine needed and he was coming deep inside Kurt. Both boys were completely out of breath. Blaine collapsed entirely on Kurt feeling their breaths against each other and their hearts pounding in concert with each other.

"Kurt, I love you baby." Blaine was falling asleep. He moved to his side with his legs still intermingled with Kurt's. Kurt leaned his head into Blaine completed sated and ready to sleep. Kurt didn't even care that he was covered in come and that there was come leaking out of his hole. All that mattered was Blaine Anderson. The most perfect man for Kurt. They fell asleep until early next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.. I am still getting new adds for alerts and favorites.. It makes me very happy!<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	59. Last Day

**A/N: This is a cute chapter and heartfelt. Not too much smut, even though I love writing smut.. lol They are heading back to the group in the next chapter! I can't wait until the tell everyone about the engagement! **

**Silverwhitedragon had an idea and I decided to put it to use in this chapter. It was fun to write it. Hope you like it! :)**

**I know I keep updating every 3 days lately. I really, really want to update every other day, but life keeps getting in the way. This story is getting close to the end, but have no fear the sequel will be here after this is done..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them and wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59<strong>

**Last day**

The morning sunlight poured into the master bedroom and Kurt found himself wrapped up in the warmth of Blaine's arms. Kurt was certain that he would need to pinch himself every morning to make sure that all of this wasn't a dream. It most definitely was real. Blaine was his and his arms were wrapped around him. His loose curly hair was flattened on one side. Blaine's strong masculine arms surrounded him and the feel of the hair on his arms was rough, but no less nice than Blaine's leg being draped over Kurt's. Blaine smelled awesome no matter what. The cologne he was wearing still held some fragrance. Blaine chest was beautiful with small sprays of hair, but even better was the beautiful line of chest hair that you could follow until it came to his beautiful cock. It was so sexy how defined that line was. Kurt never tired of eyeing Blaine's strong and robust frame, so far different from his own pale and trim body.

Kurt didn't want to move. Lying in bed with Blaine cuddling was one the best perks of being with Blaine. Kurt loved to be held and Blaine was a cuddle whore. They were a perfect match. Kurt just waited and enjoyed for now. It was still early and everyone was up late last night. Blaine and Kurt later than the others, but still late for the parents. As he sat gazing into the light, he felt Blaine move just a little. It was enough for Kurt to know that Blaine was getting ready to wake up. Being together and sleeping together was so wonderful. Kurt wondered if he would ever tire of those sexy tan arms surrounding him.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine made his awake presence known.

"You and your sexy body and how I love to cuddle with you and if I didn't ever have to leave your arms I wouldn't." Kurt finally made an attempt to move only to find that his stomach was covered in dried come. His own dried come. "Aw.. Blaine, we didn't wipe off last night."

"Sorry Babe. Dried come?" Kurt nodded his answer.

Blaine made a move to turn Kurt toward him. "Ugh. Blaine, you've ruined me." Kurt smiled through the statement telling Blaine that he wasn't entirely serious. "First of all, I'm sore. But, ugh."

"Ugh, again?" Blaine laughed because no one really ever said ugh, except maybe Charlie Brown in the Peanuts comic strips. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Okay.. So, I'm a little embarrassed, but since you are the root of my problem and I love you and you are my fiancé, I need to tell you. It's partially crusty there and where it leaked out, but there's actually some left inside me. I must not have moved much last night." Kurt knew this was going to turn Blaine on to no end. He saw it immediately and he wanted Blaine yet again. "So I thought we should shower." Kurt did his best coy smile as he laid into Blaine kissing him hard and plunging his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine was so hot already. He reached for Kurt's ass wanting to feel himself on Kurt.

He neared Kurt's hole and could feel the dried come settled in Kurt butt crack. He chuckled into Kurt's mouth. "Sorry." Thankfully, Kurt could care less. It was a little funny. Blaine's hand continued to trace down Kurt's crack to his hole where he could feel crusty come but also the wetness that Kurt was talking about. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He swirled his finger around Kurt's hole and got his finger nice and slick before plunging it into Kurt's ass.

"Uhhh. Blaine" Kurt face was heated as he felt need again. "God Blaine. I want you. So much." Kurt was beginning to worry that he could never get enough of Blaine. He couldn't spend his entire life in bed taking Blaine, though right at this moment that's all he could think of. The teenage hormones were kicking in full gear causing Kurt to whine in desperation. It wasn't just Kurt. Blaine met his whine with a groan of satisfaction that he was getting Kurt excited again. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and picked him up taking him into the bathroom. Putting him down for just the time it took to turn the shower on, Blaine returned and snaked his arm around Kurt's waist. "You make me so hot Blaine. I can't even think straight sometimes. I love you so much."

Blaine didn't respond with words. He licked Kurt's ear and neck and nipped lightly on Kurt's earlobe. Kurt melted into Blaine's mouth cooing.. Literally cooing. Blaine was finding new ways to melt his lover and this just got him going more as he moved his hands back to Kurt's ass spreading his cheeks and slowly caressing Kurt's hole gently teasing Kurt. The shower was steaming. "Let me check the temperature baby." Blaine reached in and adjusted the temperature before taking Kurt's hands bringing them to his lips and gently kissing them before making eye contact with his favorite blue eyes. Those eyes that always said so much to Blaine and he was sure Kurt could read his hazel eyes because every time their eyes met they knew everything that the other was thinking. This was what the best love stories were made of. The undying love that needed no words.

Blaine led them into the shower where they spent their time licking and sucking at each other. They wanted more than anything to look into each other's eyes today and know and understand how they felt. Kurt took Blaine's cock into his hands and Blaine copied. Pumping gently with one hand until Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand from his cock. Kurt brought their rock hard erections together and clasped his hand with Blaine surrounding both of their erections with both of their hands. The intensity of both of them rubbing together so bared and using both hands to bring them to their climax pulling their eyes away from each other for just a few moments bound this couple together just a little more, if that was possible.

One word was spoken. "Forever" slipped through Blaine's lips as he turned Kurt around pressing flush against him and they began to wash each other. Stepping out of the shower they were in sync as Blaine handed Kurt his towel and together wordlessly they wiped themselves dry. Need gave in to simple caring and thoughtfulness. They gave into the sweetness that they knew they exemplified.

This was the last day before Blaine and Kurt would meet back up with the New Directions and Warblers. So many things have happened since leaving Florence. If Blaine thought too much about it, he would be overwhelmed by it. What would be a good plan for today? They definitely needed to pick up the car so that they would be ready to leave in the morning. They would have almost a 6 hour drive tomorrow and should get an early start.

"I know what we should do with my parents today!" Kurt brightened immediately with the thoughts swirling around in his head.

"Well, don't keep me waiting."

"Disneyland. They have never been to any of the parks. They would love it!" Blaine gave Kurt a look. "Okay, Carole will love it, but my dad would do anything to see her happy. It's perfect because you are a Disney fanatic too. You and I at Disney. This will be incredible."

"Okay. Let me call the Jacque and get all the cars set up for today and tomorrow. I agree that Burt and Carole will love it." Blaine tried to hide his personal excitement for going, but Kurt could see it and it made his heart skip a beat to see the childlike excitement in Blaine's eyes. Kurt was satisfied that he had the best idea ever!

Blaine had the limo company dropping the car here and Michel picking them up at the condo to take them to Disneyland.

JR and Catherine walked to the condo with Burt and Carole and said their good-byes to Blaine, Kurt, Jack and Ellen. "Kurt. I am putting you in charge of my son. Make sure you call us when you get back into town. We'll make time to be home and we'd like to meet Kurt's brother." JR had loosened up so much since the first day and Blaine was as happy as he could be that his father had finally accepted him.

"Son, we are leaving with you." Jack turned to Burt and Carole. "I got a call yesterday and sadly, I have to get back to reality. Your room is paid for and please don't mention it. It's the least we could do for our future son-in-laws parents." Jack patted Burt on the back and shook his hand. JR did the same as they walked to the elevator doors. "All four of you. I expect you to enjoy yourselves and Burt, the jet will be back tomorrow to bring you both home. Sorry we couldn't stay one more day." Carole hugged all four as they left and then turned to the boys.

"So what are we going to do today?"

Kurt smiled brightly because he knew Carole was going to love this. "Disneyland." Burt rolled his eyes. "Dad. Don't roll your eyes. This will be fun."

Instead of eating at Disney, the 4 opted to go back to the café where Blaine proposed to Kurt. Blaine and Kurt especially wanted to go there because they didn't know when they might be back to Paris and they definitely wanted to see the café again before leaving. There was such a noticeable difference in the boys as Burt noted in his head. They seemed to be more in tuned to each other than ever before. This whole experience really changed the two of them for the better. Burt didn't see two kids anymore. They were definitely becoming two young men who took their relationship very seriously. They became two parts of one as they would sometimes complete each other's sentences and seemed to be so aware of each other. They did this before, but it was so much more obvious now. It tugged at Burt's heart a little because his little boy wasn't a little boy anymore. Kurt was becoming a young man right before his eyes and he couldn't be more proud. For that matter, Blaine had been close to the family for a while and Burt took some pride in his growth also.

Burt sighed, "So, you guys ready to go to Disney?" Michel pulled right up with the full size limo at that moment and they got in. Blaine was giddy like a school child. Kurt loved to see Blaine like this. The last few days had been key to the healing the boys so desperately needed and Kurt felt like there was nothing that could stop them now. He was more certain than ever that he and Blaine would be together forever. Kurt couldn't hold his smile in. He looked down at his ring and suddenly he knew he was ready to tell everyone about them. He didn't care what people thought anymore.

"Hey you. What are you thinking about that has such a huge smile on your face?" Blaine could tell that Kurt was in deep thought, and not about going to Disney.

"Nothing really. Just you… and me." Kurt blushed a little embarrassed about getting caught.

"You know that I love you right?"

"Of course I do. You know that I love you with all my heart, right?" Kurt blushed again as if this was the first time ever admitting it.

"You're blushing Baby. I love when you blush." Blaine thought back to how long it had been that they were this carefree and not full of hurt or pain or worry for each other. Out of the blue Blaine said "I don't want to wait to tell everyone. I feel like shouting it out and telling everyone that we are engaged. I want to brag about being able to call you my husband for the rest of my life. I want people to look at us with jealous eyes because they'll know that I'm right." Blaine looked very seriously into Kurt's eyes. "If you want to wait, I understand, but Kurt, I know that I will only ever want you. I'm not afraid to tell everyone. Not anymore. Not after all that we've been through. I don't care if everyone thinks we're too young. I don't care what anyone thinks except you. I want to know that you are ready." Blaine looked for affirmation from Kurt. "I'll understand if you're not ready."

Kurt finally really met Blaine's hazels. They made him smile. The love behind them made Kurt who he was. "That's why I was smiling. I had just come to the realization that I don't care what other people think. I just want you. I just care about you. I want to tell everyone too." Blaine clasped Kurt's hand in his and both boys seemed to sit a little taller and seemed to be a little brighter than the day before.

Once in the park they stopped to decide how the day would go. "Boys, why don't you go have fun and we can meet in 3 hours to catch up and get a snack. Let's meet at Sleeping Beauty's castle." Carole thought the boys would want to explore alone since this was Blaine's mother ship.

"Thanks Carole." Kurt was appreciative, but he also knew that his dad and her would want some time alone also. "Blaine, where to first? This is definitely your mother ship so lead the way my prince." Blaine laughed at the fact that Kurt called him a prince. In reality Blaine always looked at Kurt as the strong one.

"You, my prince, are going to have a blast. We are starting in Discoveryland. Buzz Lightyear first then Space Mountain and Star Tours." Blaine saw the concerned look on Kurt's face. "I know you are afraid of Space Mountain, which is why I plan to hold you the entire ride, if you want me to."

"Thought the thought you holding me in the dark is appealing, maybe we should skip it."

"If you want to skip it we can, but I think you will really enjoy it if you give it a chance." Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the lips then the cheek. "I would never make you do something you don't want to do honey."

Kurt loved Blaine so much. "Okay. I will try it. If you think I will like it, I'll try it." Kurt was willing to trust Blaine as he would with his heart and his life.

Kurt and Blaine held hands as they left Buzz Lightyear. "I can't believe that you beat me!" Blaine laughed because he had been jabbing at Kurt before getting on the ride.

"That'll teach you Blaine Anderson. Just remember how good of a shooter I am."

"I can't believe how much you beat me by. It wasn't like you beat me by 2000 points, you beat me by 30,000. My ego is totally shot."

"Aww. Don't think that way. I can assure you that you have other talents that completely make up for you inability to shoot." Kurt Pulled Blaine into a loving hug running his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I really, really like your other talents."

"You are biased."

"I know, but trust me when I say your other talents are quite good."

"Let's go. We need to get in line for Space Mountain. I promise you'll love it." Blaine reassured Kurt as he took his hand and led him to the line. Kurt was starting to feel very jittery about getting on the ride. He refused to let Blaine see his fear. He didn't want to ruin it for Blaine so he closed his eyes to try to calm himself down. They were just about to the front of the line. "Are you okay Baby." Blaine was rubbing the small of Kurt's back in reassurance that he would be fine. "I promise to hold you tight."

Kurt nodded with a look of fear in his face. "Okay. I can do this." The ride started. Blaine as promised kept an arm around Kurt for the entire ride.

"You did great! I am so proud of you."

"Sorry if I screamed too loud. But, I admit. I did have fun."

After Discoveryland, they went to Fantasyland and met the princesses. Blaine being the dorky crooner that he was, stood in line the whole time singing his renditions of Disney songs. They were able to ride all the rides they wanted in Fantasyland, but nothing was as much fun as the Carousel. There was something free about riding the carousel. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and they were able to link their pinkies. It was carefree for the boys. They could ride and not worry and feel the wind and just be themselves.

They met Carole and Burt for a snack and then explored the rest of the park with them. Blaine was really starting to tire and Kurt noticed immediately. The sun was starting to set and it would probably be good for them to leave and get rest before a 6 hour drive in the morning. "Dad, I think we need to go. You guys should stay for fireworks. It's your first time and I heard they're really good."

Blaine looked weary. "Kurt, we can stay. I should be getting a second wind soon." Smiling tiredly.

"Blaine. You are still injured. I shouldn't have to remind you. We need to get you home and you need to rest. We need to make sure the car was dropped off and get ready to meet the group back in Amsterdam." Kurt was right and Blaine didn't argue. He knew there was no winning this battle.

"You're right Kurt. I'll call Michel to pick us up at the gate." Reluctantly he called and then turned to Burt. "Burt, this is the number you need to call for Michel to pick you up tonight. Also, you'll call him in the morning. He knows that he is bringing you to the jet, so you should be good." It was time for good-byes. Blaine felt teary eyed at the realization that Burt and Carole would be leaving. The past few days brought him a whole family that he didn't know he had. "Thank you for everything."

"Shouldn't I be saying thank you to you and your parents?"

"No. Thank you for Kurt." Burt teared up. His son had found love. Something that Kurt never thought he would find, he found in Blaine. Blaine hugged Burt tighter than he ever had before.

"Dad. I'll miss you. I wish you didn't have to deal with all the stuff over the last few days, but I'm so glad you got to come here with Carole and experience all this. I've had so much fun the last few days. I really feel like we are all becoming one big family." He turned to gaze at Blaine. "I've got everything I've ever wanted. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"Kurt, you deserve everything. You've fought hard to love who you want. You've been through so much and I feel so proud that I was able to have a hand in that."

"Oh. Dad, you have no idea what you've done for me. I am who I am because you taught me to always be me." A tear rolled down his cheek and he pulled his dad into a very tight hug. "I'm sorry we have to go right now, but Blaine looks really tired. All the rides have taken a toll on his hurt body. I really need him to rest."

"Kurt. Don't worry kid. We'll see you back at home in about four days. You and Blaine be careful driving tomorrow." Kurt took Blaine's hand and started leading him toward the front of the park. Burt noticed something extremely important at this moment. Gone was the Kurt that was concerned only about himself and his agenda. Kurt would have stayed to make sure he saw everything. He had never been to Disney before and he was pretty sure his son would have wanted to see the fireworks. He suddenly was thinking about his partner more than himself. Burt's heart broke, not out of sadness, but out of realizing that he lost his son to Blaine.

Most dads would be ecstatic and never look back. Burt was ecstatic, but he knew he was losing his only flesh and blood. He was the only thing Burt had left of his beloved wife and now he was going to leave him. Nothing could've prepared Burt for what he felt now. "Burt, honey. Are you okay?" Carole brought him back to the reality that he was lucky to have love again.

"Yeah Carole. I'm perfect." Burt wiped a tear away. "My son has grown up."

"You did a fantastic job. Elizabeth would have been proud." Carole hugged Burt letting him know that she understood how he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was fluffy at the end! It just popped into my head and happened.. just like that.<strong>

**Reviews... I love hearing from you.**

**6 hours to Amsterdam and back with friends. **


	60. We're Back

**A/N: This is a transitioning chapter. We are in the homestretch with our boys. I think I need to find someone to do some pics or sketches to match up to all the photographs that Rachel took. What do you think? Does anyone want to see that? I'm sure I can find someone on Tumblr to do it! Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60<strong>

**We're Back**

There it was. The car, again. Blaine still drooled at the sight of such a piece of work. "This car is incredible and perfect."

"Blaine. I really don't get it. It's a car. I swear you don't look at me like that." Blaine wasn't listening. The vision of him in the car was still swirling around in his head. What other teenager got to drive such an expensive, beautiful piece of Italian craftsmanship. "Blaine! Oh my God. It is a car!"

Blaine snapped out of his trance to the annoyed face of his Kurt. "What?"

"Nothing sweetheart." Kurt huffed in the direction of the elevator. "Boys and their cars. I must be lacking the gene that gives a guy a hard on for cars." Kurt stated really to himself in disgust that one car could hold a man's attention so strongly.

"Kurt." Blaine turned to his right but Kurt wasn't there. Where'd he go? Blaine turned around and saw the door to the building closing. He must have gone ahead. Blaine made an attempt to catch up to Kurt. "Kurt. Wait for me."

"Seriously?" Kurt crossed his arms as he stood outside of the elevators.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Blaine looked at Kurt in total confusion.

"Nothing." Kurt was very short. He was mad, but not really mad. Kurt felt very bothered, but wasn't sure what it was that was really bothering him. This just seemed to set him off.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by his hands and held them tightly. "It's not nothing. I'm sure of that." Blaine remained confused at how to fix things. "Tell me. We tell each other everything."

Kurt knew Blaine was right, but he just didn't even know what to say. "I don't know. I was talking to you and you were mesmerized by the car. It's like you were into the car more than me." Blaine laughed at Kurt's comment. "Blaine. It's not funny." There were tears in Kurt's eyes. Blaine stopped laughing because he didn't realize that Kurt was being serious.

"You couldn't possibly believe that."

"No. But I don't know what's really bothering me. I just know that you not responding because you were attached to a car really bothered me." A tear managed to escape. "Maybe I'm just going crazy." Kurt was rubbing his arms while crossed.

"Hey. Hey. Stop it. You are fine. You are better than fine. I love you and we are going to get married and everything will be perfect, okay?" Blaine was very concerned. He put his hands over Kurt's and then rubbed his arms in comfort. He drew Kurt into his arms and rubbed the small of his back. "You are perfect."

Kurt melted into Blaine's shoulder at the words that came out of his mouth. That was it. Kurt was feeling less than perfect. "I'm not perfect. Not anymore." Kurt felt his heart crushing in his chest and tugged tight to Blaine refusing to make eye contact.

"Come on." Blaine tugged Kurt into the elevator and put his key in to get them to the penthouse quickly. The doors opened and Blaine continued to tug Kurt into the Master Bedroom dropping the keys on the bed. He continued to pull Kurt into the bathroom and stood him right in front of the mirror. Blaine stood directly behind Kurt encouraging him to look. Kurt wouldn't look directly into the mirror. "Kurt look in the mirror."

"No. What if I don't like what I see?"

"I like it. I like it a lot. Actually, that is an understatement. I love it. All of it." Blaine turned Kurt's face to the mirror.

"See this piece of hair right here? It never wants to stay in place, but it's perfect because it gives me the opportunity to touch it and put it back in place every time it falls out. I think it's doing it on purpose willing me to touch you so that you feel how much I love you." Kurt smiled because he did like it. "These eyes. They are perfect because you don't even need to talk to me and I know what you're thinking just by looking at them." A tear fell because the words were heartfelt and Kurt couldn't help but believe them. "These ears, this neck and this shoulder. When I kiss them or suck there, I can melt you into a puddle of goo and it's so perfect that I can do that to you because I love you." Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt to expose his shoulder. "I love the taste of you." Blaine continued to remove Kurt shirt caressing his body. "These arms and hands. When you hold me or touch me, I know that there's no one else that could send electric shocks through my body. I'm not scared of them. There's no one else that can hold my like you do. Your arms feel like coming home." Blaine began to unbuckle Kurt's belt.

"Wait. I feel like…."

"Shh. Don't talk. It's not your turn yet. I am not done making sure you understand how perfect you are to me." Blaine continued to undo Kurt's pants and drop them to the floor so he stood with only his boxers on. "This perfect waist. It's the perfect size for me to hold and grab on to when I need to." Blaine smiled mischievously at the comment. It could be taken so many ways. "Your long lean legs are perfect. They carry you everywhere you need to go especially to me." Blaine whispered. "I love when they are wrapped around my waist." Blaine kissed Kurt on the neck. "Let's not forget this." Blaine reached down to gently cup Kurt's half hard cock in his hand. "This..this is perfect. I love touching it and I love sucking it. It is perfect and your taste… perfect." Blaine's voice was low and gravely and he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt's eyes closed. The sensation and the words out of Blaine's mouth were enough to put him in a love coma if such a thing existed. "Blaine. I love you." Kurt whispered through the panting. Blaine was no longer toying with him. He removed Kurt's boxers and was firmly stroking Kurt with purpose.

"I love you and don't forget it. There is no car that could ever take the place of you. No car, no person, no anything could be more perfect for me." Blaine moved in front of Kurt and sunk to his knees and took Kurt into his mouth. He continued to suck and stroke until Kurt released his warm seed into Blaine's mouth who took it eagerly. "Perfect as always."

Kurt fell to his knees with Blaine catching him. Blaine carried Kurt to the bed. "So tired Blaine."

"Go to sleep Baby. It was a long day and then you went and stressed yourself out for nothing." Kurt was fast asleep and Blaine covered him up.

Blaine was tired, but didn't want to lose himself in sleep just yet. Stripped of his clothes, Blaine grabbed a blanket and draped it around himself and headed out to the veranda for a last look. They would definitely come back here. Blaine would bring Kurt here as often as he wanted to come. This would always be a special place for them.

* * *

><p>Sleep came soon as Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt and dozed off. Morning made itself known with the sun announcing itself as it had every other morning. Blaine and Kurt packed up and Blaine took his guitar and they made their way to the car. It was still early when they left the condo at 9:00. Kurt took one last look at the building and got into the car. Blaine set the GPS and they were driving. Soon the city would become a speck in the background and give way to the French countryside. "You should call Finn and Mr. Shue."<p>

"I will." Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Thank you for last night."

"I love to make you feel good. Isn't that what a good spouse does? Makes the other spouse feel good." Blaine was so simple and matter of fact in that statement.

"No, really Blaine. Thank you for knowing how to deal with my brand of crazy. You may be the only person on earth that can deal with me."

"Nope. I know at least maybe 3 or 4 more that can deal with you." Blaine couldn't help but smile about putting his dad and grandfather in a boat with Finn and Burt. "We have 6 hours to go Baby. If you're tired, just sleep."

"I think I'm excited. I miss Finn and Rachel and all of our friends. Even though the circumstances were terrible, it was a positive experience with the parents." Kurt smiled at the memory of the engagement and the support of all those present. "Do you want me to drive part of the way?"

"Nope. I'm good. We'll stop to get something to eat about halfway through the trip. Sound good?"

"Yes. So, can we talk about when we are going to actually get married? I just feel like we are going to get a lot of questions when we tell everyone and it would seem more real to our friends if we were on the same page."

"Kurt. This is real. When I asked you, it wasn't for show or play." Blaine looked hurt. "Do you not want to?"

"Blaine. I guess it was a bad choice of words. I just want them to be able to understand how we feel." Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it tight. "I love you and want to be with you forever. I'm sorry that came out wrong."

"It doesn't have to be set in stone, but I want to share with you how I picture us. I want us to be engaged our entire senior year because it would be weird if we did this before we graduated. We should at least get our diplomas with our non-married names on them."

Kurt nodded. "I never thought of that. I agree with you. It would be weird to be married and a senior."

"We need to talk about college. You know I want to go to New York." Blaine looked hopeful at Kurt.

"Blaine, don't be nervous silly. You know I want to go to New York too." Kurt chimed. "We just have to both get into the same or close by universities."

"And we already talked about my parents or grandparents having some places that we can hopefully rent, right?"

"Blaine. I love that idea." Kurt cooed.

"Kurt. One very important thing. We need to see what states we can get married in. You know, for it to count and what we have to do in that state to be able to get married." Kurt looked saddened. "It would be better if we could do it close to home so our friends didn't have to travel."

"I totally forgot that we couldn't just do what we wanted. I hate that Blaine. I want my friends to be there for that day. It will be the most important of our lives."

"We'll figure it out because I want to be married. Not just your civil partner. I think we may have to do that in New York, but we can check out other states." Blaine looked hopeful.

"Who is going to be your best man?" Kurt wondered how Blaine would choose between his best friends, but had a guess that held the higher card.

"Wes will definitely be my best man. Finn? Or Rachel?"

"I don't know. I think I need to think about it a little more. I know I'm not a girl, but I always imagined walking down the aisle. Is that crazy?"

"I want this Kurt. More than anything I have every wanted. I want you and I want you forever and I want you to get married the exact way you see it happening. I don't care what everyone thinks."

Kurt smiled so brightly. I never hurt to hear it often. "I still feel so lucky to have you Blaine. So lucky."

"I'm the lucky one."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue. We are about halfway there. Are you already there?" Kurt was nodding. "Okay. What hotel again?"<p>

"The d'lEurope Amsterdam. We are about 1 to 1.5 hours out. We should be there before you."

"Okay, we'll see you there. Will you let Finn know we will be back. Oh and the Warblers." Kurt paused. "Mr. Shue, sorry if we messed up some of the concerts."

"Kurt. You don't ever need to apologize. What happened to you was far more important to take care of." Mr. Shue sounded hopeful that Kurt was okay. "You and Blaine are okay right?"

"We're okay. It wasn't easy dealing with all of that, but I think we are better and stronger than we ever were. We are really excited to see everyone again." Kurt excited hung up the phone. Blaine could see it in Kurt eyes. Slowly, they were erasing memories of Paul and this was the last step to get things back to normal. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly.

"I can't wait to see everyone again. Paris was incredible with you, but it will be nice to see our friends again. I want to make sure they aren't worried about us too much."

Blaine and Kurt finally reached the hotel and that's when they realized how excited they were to see their friends. Nerves suddenly hit Kurt as he clutched to Blaine's hand in a silent message that said he was nervous about what they might ask. "Don't worry. They care about you and us too much to ask. They are our friends Kurt, don't back away."

Finn almost ran up to them. "Dude. We missed you." Finn enveloped his brother in a tight hug. After parting, Finn hugged Blaine too. "Blaine. Why do you need to keep showing us the car? You know how to make a guy feel inadequate."

"We missed you too. Your mom and my dad said hi and they can't wait until you get home because they miss you."

"I didn't know they came out. Err.. I guess I should've figured they would be worried. Did they have fun?" Finn looked embarrassed that he used the term fun to describe why his mom and stepdad flew all the way to Europe.

"They did have fun. We went to Disney yesterday with them and had so much fun."

Rachel finally approached. "Kurt. I missed you so much." She kissed Kurt on the cheek and hugged him tightly whispering in his ear. "You know you can talk to me about anything." Rachel noticed the ring on Kurt's left hand now. She took a second glance and saw the previous ring on his right hand. "What is that?"

"Shhh Rachel. Please don't tell anyone yet."

"Is that what I think it is?" A look of shock crossed her face.

Kurt just smiled. "You'll hear about it in due time." Kurt reached without looking just knowing where Blaine's hand would be, but managed to grab right where his hand was. They were far more in tuned to each other's body and movements. "So what's first?"

"First, we need to take our suitcases to our room." Blaine flashed some room passkeys in Kurt's face. "Wes, do we have time to change and shower?"

"Shower and change, yes. Anything more will have to wait." Wes laughed as his humor.

"Come on Baby." Kurt grabbed his suitcase and followed Blaine up to their room. Blaine threw his suitcase on the bench and hurriedly grabbed Kurt.s and put his on the suitcase stand.

"What are we supposed to wear for a canal dinner and cruise?" Kurt sat on the edge of the bed starting to pull his shoes off. His hands were met with Blaine's as Blaine kneeled at his feet and gently removed them.

"Did you know you have perfect feet too?"

Kurt shook his head in pretend disgust. "Did you know that you are the sappiest person that ever lived?"

"You love me though."

"With all my heart." Kurt melted as Blaine's eyes bore into his. "Can you not look at me that way or I might lose my resolve." Kurt said this with a smile as he pulled Blaine on top of him on the bed. Blaine was already unbuttoning Kurt's top and slipping his hand under his shirt pinching at Kurt's nipples. "Blaine. Focus. Everyone is waiting downstairs for us. You know what they'll think."

"I don't give a fuck what they think. You are my future husband and I will fuck you whenever I want to fuck you." Kurt didn't realize it, but aggressive dirty talking Blaine was a huge turn on. Kurt was untucking Blaine's shirt quickly. Hands were all over and kisses were getting heated. Kurt was moaning with need. A knock at the door stopped all the progression.

"Kurt, Blaine. You need to hurry. The bus is here to take us to the canal tour."

"Okay Mr. Shue. We'll be down in a minute." Their eyes locked but soon turned to hysterics when Kurt called it. "Cockblocked". Blaine placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips and lifted his fiancé off the bed into his arms.

"You are totally in for it later."

"You think so?" Kurt flashing a flirty smile to Blaine as he turned his back to grab a new shirt out of his suitcase.

"I promise so." Blaine crossed behind Kurt to his suitcase to grab a change of clothes and as he walked by he grabbed his ass and whispered. "You won't be walking very comfortably tomorrow Baby and you will love it. I promise to give it to you as long as you can take it."

Kurt's mind was gone. It was somewhere. He could barely think now. He didn't even know what he chose to change into. Blaine was magically changed and was stripping Kurt's clothes off of him and throwing a new outfit on him. A huge smile was plastered on his face because he did it again. He, Blaine Anderson, turned Kurt into mindless putty. This was a very important tool that might be used for their entire lifetime together. Blaine smirked as he dressed Kurt the best he could. "I think that'll do it." Blaine stepped back to admire his handiwork. Kurt could have been a mannequin at a store how still he was standing. Blaine kissed him and took his hand.

Kurt looked completely smitten when he emerged from the hotel in Blaine's hand. Not only was he still starry eyed over Blaine's promises, but he was also not dressed as polished as he normally dressed. Everyone waited on the bus for the two of them. When they got on the bus everyone was so excited to see them. So many of them were hugging and shaking hands. There were kisses exchanged as Kurt and Blaine took their seat toward the back of the bus.

"I'm glad we came back now. How is your belly?" Kurt ever the protector.

"It's okay. A little sore from sitting for so long. I think the muscles got kind of contracted."

"Can I take a look since we didn't have time in the room?" Blaine nodded and Kurt started to unbutton Blaine's shirt.

Wes popped his head over the seat. "Did you guys not have enough alone time for the last few days?" His eyebrows were raised until he saw what Kurt was trying to get at. Blaine's midsection had a large taped gauze to it. Kurt lifted the gauze to expose the large mostly healed cut across Blaine Belly. "Shit Blaine. We had no idea how bad you were hurt. Sorry man."

"It looks so good now. Almost healed and the stitches have dissolved." Kurt brushed his fingers along Blaine's jawline lovingly and Blaine smiled. "You should have seen him the day it happened. "Show Wes your arm."

"Blaine, he really got you didn't he?" Kurt nodded and tears started to show in the corners of his eyes. "Kurt. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's not your fault Wes. I'm just feeling bad because I punched 2 days ago and thought I really hurt him."

"Why did you punch him?" Most of their friends sitting around them were now listening to the story.

"Nightmare. I punched him in my sleep." Kurt let a tear fall out of guilt. "It was scary. He was bleeding pretty bad. I really thought I hurt him worse."

"Kurt, how are you doing?" Wes truly cared and wanted to know.

"I am much better the last few days." Kurt looked appreciative that Wes cared enough to ask. "Thanks for asking Wes. We really had a few days that were rough, but I think we are through the worst of it now. I feel like I've had time to heal."

Kurt felt a hand on his back and turned to find that it was Finn. He looked really worried. Kurt nodded to let him know that he was okay with the questions. Blaine took his hands in his and gently rubbed them with his thumbs. "Wes, we're actually doing really great now."

* * *

><p>Finally on the boat that would take them through the canals and sightseeing, Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine had left his guitar at the car and Wes and David had loaded it into the bus for him. While the salads for dinner were being served, Blaine had taken a seat in an open area that had a microphone. "Just so everyone knows. Kurt and I truly appreciate everyones concern for our health and safety. We really went through a lot the last several days. We've been hurt, been in pain, dealt with some very difficult issues and faced some real demons. Kurt and I keep coming out ahead and truly feel lucky to have each other and all of you. Just so you know that we haven't been laying around doing nothing, I wanted to share a song with you that we learned. Kurt will you come up here?"<p>

Kurt made his way to the stool next to his fiancé and smiled at him. "Kurt and I worked on this song together as part of our healing and trust in each other. This song really means a lot to us right now and the words got us through a lot together. We were able to perform this for our families a few nights ago and we want to share it with you guys. You are our closest friends and we consider all of you family. This is song from the movie The Transformers called All That You Are by the Goo Goo Dolls." Blaine began as he had 2 nights ago. Their hearts were definitely tied together in this one.

Rachel leaned over the Finn and Wes at the table. "They are incredible doing this song together. Look at them. They are so much more in love today than they were before all of this happened." Rachel had tears in her eyes seeing her best friend hopelessly in love and singing a beautiful love song professing that love. She snapped a picture of them together.

As they sang, they both professed their love through their eyes. As the song finished, Blaine put his guitar down and met Kurt's lips. There were no worries in the company. The crowd erupted in clapping. The girls were all crying at the beauty before them. Blaine came back to his mic. "Thank you everyone. Kurt and I also have something we want to share with everyone. We love you all and this is very important to us, so we thought we should share it with the people most important to us." Blaine looked to Kurt for agreement and Kurt nodded his head. "Kurt and I got engaged 2 days ago and we wanted to share that with you and ask for your love and support with this."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was enough to keep you guys going for a day or two while I write the reaction. I asked up top at AN: Does anyone want to see the pics that Rachel took? I kind of do. I guess I need to find someone to create the sketches or pics if everyone wants to see them.**


	61. Love and Support

**A/N: Sorry this is a little shorter than usual, but I was so busy the last few days. I think you will still like it. Our boys are happy! yay. I am working on getting the pictures done! another yay! I am going to use them in the story, so looking forward to seeing how the pics turn out.**

**I have so much love for my readers. You are all awesome and I love how dedicated and in lover you guys are with Blaine and Kurt.. ME TOO! On a happy note, Glee is back on next week. Looking forward to seeing Damian. I 3 him.**

**Disclaimer: Still wishing I owned them or at least won the lottery. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61<strong>

**Love and support**

"Did Blaine just say that they got engaged?" West turned to David.

"That is what our man just said. Are you worried about that?" David responded.

"Not really. But, don't you think they are too young?"

Rachel heard them talking about it. "Wes. Look at the two of them. Can you even picture either one making it without the other?"

Wes shook his head at first. "Rachel, I don't know. I just know that Blaine is still in high school and I know he wants to do things with his life. He's the kind of guy that you know will be something big."

She reassured Wes. "So does Kurt. I am of the opinion that they can do whatever they want to do together." She was beaming at her friend. "I, honestly, don't see them making it without each other. They are so connected to each other. I think they gain strength from each other and it just makes them better."

Kurt and Blaine made their way back to the table and the main dish was just getting served. All the way to the table, people were patting them on the back and they were getting hugs and congratulations. Blaine was so happy that they were getting the response they got until he got to the table and saw Wes.. "Wes? Aren't you happy for me?" Blaine was concerned because Wes seemed to be lost in thought.

"Sorry Blaine. Yeah. I'm happy for you. It's just…. I don't want you to give up anything just to get married." Wes appeared almost embarrassed that he said that. Especially since he was the one that really tried to get Blaine and Kurt together.

"Wes. We are planning college together. We both want to go to New York and finish college and get jobs. We are just ready to make a commitment to each other and do it together. Is that so bad?" Blaine tried to explain how important it was to him that his best friend get it. "I am going to big things. I just don't think I'll ever be able to accomplish them without Kurt. He gives me the incentive just by being with me. I want to better because I have him. He deserves to be with someone that is spectacular."

"I guess it's not bad. It's just, Blaine, you have so much potential to do great things. You are a natural leader. You see what happens to high school romances. They just never seem to work except in few situations."

"Wes. Do you honestly think I could reach my potential without Kurt at my side?" Blaine was very hurt by his best friend. "We are different than most high school romances. We have dealt with so many more things than most couples have had to deal with. I really need to hear that you believe in us Wes." Blaine's pain showed in his expression. "You are my best friend."

"I like Kurt and I like you together. I just worry that you are too young and Kurt has so much growing to do." Kurt had walked up to hear the last part. Kurt looked hurt and his eyes became teary. He looked at Blaine hoping that Blaine didn't agree with Wes.

Kurt tried to be strong and looked to Wes. "Wes, I admit that I can be weak sometimes, but I love Blaine and I want him to be successful for him and for me. I just know that Blaine will always be the right person for me. I don't exist without him." Kurt looked hopeful at Wes. He wanted Wes to give his blessing because he knew how much it meant to Blaine. "Please Wes."

Wes turned to Rachel and she encouraged him to give them what they needed. "I know Kurt. I know that you guys are meant to be. I guess I was just shocked that it happened now and not after next year. I'm just worried about both of you. You guys will be awesome together and I hope that Blaine will ask me to be best man." Wes smiled and it was genuine.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand in his. "Thanks Wes." Finally, he turned to Blaine and gave a sigh of relief as if he had just hurdled another obstacle. "I love you Blaine."

Rachel leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I love you Kurt and I am so happy for you. My dad's will be so excited to hear about this news."

Finn leaned over too. "Dude. I'm so happy for both of you. I take it Burt didn't go ballistic because Blaine's still alive." Kurt slapped Finn while he laughed out of control.

"Finn. Food!" That was enough to get his attention toward his plate.

After dinner, they lounged at their table as the lights of the city swirled around them. Blaine and Kurt lost in each other. Things hadn't changed for them. They were very aware that their friends were there, but they could've been alone. There was still so much that they were still getting used to. So much has changed in the week and a half that they had been on this trip. It was unbelievable that the trip was almost over.

"What are we supposed to be doing tomorrow?" Kurt wondered. They had been gone so long they really hadn't paid attention to the itinerary.

"We can check when we get back to the hotel." The other option was to ask Wes. "Hey Wes, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"We are going to Anne Frank's house, the Van Gogh Museum and we have a concert and dinner. Then the next day we are going to see windmills and clogs and other Dutch stuff." Wes wasn't exactly sure. Most of the group was anticipating the trip to London. "After that, we drive straight to Brussels."

"Thanks Wes. Do you have the set done for the concert so that Kurt and I can look it over? It's been a few days."

"Blaine, we've missed you a lot. It's tough to replace our front man, but Jeff and Kurt jumped in and so did Trent and me. I think it went okay, but it wasn't you." He looked to David to confirm.

David added. "They all did good, but none of them were you Blaine. We are really, really happy to have you back."

Rachel and Finn were arm in arm comfortably looking out the window and listening to the tour guide talk about the sights outside the window. Blaine pulled Kurt close and they settled into each other. Kurt was home taking in the familiar scent of Blaine. "You know Blaine. Sometimes I think about wearing your cologne so that I can feel like you are always around. There is such a comfort of having you with me."

"Aww, Kurt. I love you too. But I love the way you smell. You always have some type of fruit and flower smell. It makes me want to devour you." Uh-Oh. Blaine's eyes were darkening just a bit as he thought about Kurt's body.

"Baby. We are not done with the tour yet. You need to push all those little thoughts you are having back into that big head of yours." Kurt smiled broadly and brushed his hand over Blaine's jaw leaning in to kiss the same place.

Blaine scooted Kurt even closer so that they could whisper. "Which big head are you talking about?"

"So, that's how we're going to play?" Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetie. You head will get big and maybe even BLOWN out of proportion."

Blaine groaned. It was his fault after all. He started the dangerous flirting game. "I should know better than to tease you."

"I am the queen of tease. Don't give yourself a HARD time." Kurt laughed at his comment. "You are to SOFT on yourself." Kurt was relentless. This was becoming a funny game.

"I know you love to give me a HARD time. It's too bad YOU SUCK at it." Blaine got one in and then inadvertently dropped something on the floor. "Kurt, can you BEND OVER and GRAB the knife that I just dropped?" As Kurt bent over to pick it up, Blaine smirked. "Hold onto it really tight. You might want to wrap your fingers entirely around it to make sure you've got a good HOLD on it."

"Trust me, I know how to hold on TIGHT." Kurt winked at Blaine. "I just needed to get my HEAD IN THE Game." The sex talk was running rampant between them and responses came back similarly.

"Yes. It's not good if YOUR HEADS not IN IT."

"Blaine, you would know more about getting your HEAD IN IT." Kurt's was starting to tear up from how much he was laughing. "OK. That's it. I can't take it anymore."

"That's funny. You are usually ABLE TO TAKE IT." Blaine licked his lips and Kurt realized that no, this was not working. The only thing it was doing was getting him all horny now.

Before they knew it, the tour was over and they were getting off the boat and loading back into the bus. Stephan took the mic. "First, I want to welcome back Kurt and Blaine. We missed you guys. Next I want to let you know the itinerary for tomorrow and the next day." It turned out to be exactly as Wes said it was. "Now, you guys have free time tonight, but I want to warn you about going to the Red Light District. I know you guys will be curious, so I am not going to tell you not to go. If you do go, please stay with a group of people. Do not go into any of the clubs to watch. As long as there are tourists out, it is generally safe."

Blaine raised his eyebrow to Kurt. "Remember that all of this is legal in the Netherlands." Stephan looked for reactions. "There is also a gay lesbian area of the red light district, but there are other areas." Stephan stopped. "There are also many restaurants and cafes along the canals in Amsterdam. Almost everything is within walking distance."

It was still early evening. Blaine and Kurt opted for some along time. They had been with a large group all day and craved to be able to just talk without worrying about others. Even more so, they wanted to be able to hold each other close and have a little bit of intimacy.

Kurt pushed the door shut and Blaine was on him in less than the time it took to turn around. Blaine's mouth was on him and Kurt was already moaning from the sensation. They were always careful to not be outwardly overly kissy in front of their friends. Blaine led Kurt to the balcony. "Blaine, wherever we live someday, we need a balcony. We are balcony whores. We were constantly on the veranda in Paris, we sit out on every balcony that we have in our hotels. I admit, I do like it." Kurt sat on the chaise lounge and spread his legs so that Blaine could sit between them. After Blaine was situated Kurt brought his legs back up and wrapped them around Blaine's thighs. Blaine caressed Kurt's legs and leaned into his love.

Kurt took the opportunity to open Blaine's shirt up, button by button to expose his fiancés beautiful tan torso with a hint of a washboard. "Blaine, I don't think I will ever find you not sexy."

"I hope not, because I know I won't ever be able to look at you and not want to touch you."

"How about when I am old and wrinkly?"

"With all of the time you spend on skincare, you will never get wrinkly and even if you do, I will still love you. I love you." Blaine turned a little into Kurt and placed a light kiss on Kurt's chest. Breathing in his love's scent, Blaine whispered out as he kissed right over Kurt's heart. "I love this." Blaine could feel Kurt's heart begin to pick up the pace.

Kurt couldn't respond. He was speechless for the moment. "You are perfect Blaine. Always perfect. You know how to melt me with words, with touch, with just everything. It's scary, like you were made just for me." The hazel eyes peered at Kurt through thick black eyelashes. They grabbed Kurt and he suddenly sat up feeling the need to take Blaine inside. "Come with me. We have some things to do before we turn in or before we go to the Red Light District to check it out."

"I believe I made a promise to you earlier today." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"I believe you did make me a promise. One that I intend on forcing you to keep."

"No forcing necessary love. It will be my pleasure."

"Oh? And I thought I was the one who'd be getting pleasure." Kurt moved to stand next to the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head. "Come here." Kurt quickly pulled Blaine to him and pulled his shirt off while he kissed and licked the exposed skin.

"Let's say we will both be getting pleasure out of this." Blaine palmed Kurt's erection residing just underneath his thin slacks.

"Fuck." Kurt hissed at the touch and pressure.

"I Plan on it. I plan on fucking you senseless." Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes turn a shade of blue-grey and knew that his bad boy talk was getting Kurt going. "I had no idea how much you liked to be talked dirty to. I mean I knew you liked it, but I didn't' know how much." Blaine made a swift move to remove Kurt's pants and Kurt stood naked before him.

"Well this doesn't seem fair Blaine." Kurt knelt in front of Blaine and opened up his pant pushing them down over the swell of his ass. In an instant, Blaine's cock was being sucked on in earnest. Kurt was making sure that he didn't go too far with Blaine. He wanted Blaine inside him. He pushed Blaine to sit on the bed while he continued to kneel and suck until Blaine was urging him up to the bed. "Are you okay? No pain today?"

"None at all, Baby." Blaine smiled at the knowledge that he was getting better. Blaine leaned in close to Kurt. "So are you ready to get fucked Baby?" Kurt's mouth hung open similar to that morning when Blaine promised him. All Kurt could do was nod.

Lube in hand Blaine slicked up his cock and Kurt was spread wide open for Blaine, just waiting and anticipating it. "God Blaine. I never thought what my dad said was going to be true, but he was so right about wanting to do it.. A Lot." Kurt remembered the talk with his dad about sex. "I love you so much and I am so glad that I lost my virginity to you, but he was so right. I can't get enough of you."

As Blaine slowly penetrated Kurt. Kurt moaned at the feel of Blaine's cock descending into his tight heat. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's cock like it was his and in reality it would be his for an entire lifetime. All the dirty talk and desperation melted into loving strokes of Blaine's hips into Kurt, not pounding but rather sliding happily in and out of Kurt lovingly. Each stroke with purpose. That purpose was to make Kurt feel good and wanted and loved and most of all needed, because Kurt was exactly what Blaine needed. All ideas of leaving the room tonight went out the door as soon as Blaine was fully sheathed in Kurt. There would be no time for that. As Blaine reached for Kurt the first time tonight, they came together in an amazing wave of pleasure that could surely be heard in the room next door. They didn't care, because they were engaged, they were a couple, they were a real and they were in love. Kurt knew that he wanted to spend the night in bed with Blaine.

This night was spent talking, smiling, laughing, caressing and most of all loving as they reached for each other repeatedly and without any hesitation giving themselves to each other over and over again until they could no longer give anymore. Covered in a layer of sweat that belonged to both of them, exhausted from the force of coming so many times, they fell together in a deep sleep arms around each other and legs weaved together in a perfect tangled mess.

* * *

><p><strong>I have learned that I am a whore for reviews, so if you see it in your heart to give me one, PLEASE DO.. I love all reviews. Don't hesitate to point out things you don't like. I love Blaine and Kurt, so nothing is hurtful to me.<strong>


	62. Good Old Fun

**A/N: So this is another update in 1 weekend. The story is moving. This is on the shorter side again and this is more plot than smut, but if you've been reading, you know I have to write some smut.. There is a little, but not the focus of this chapter. Kurt's pretty little head spends too much time thinking in this chapter. I hope you still like it.. It's very in Kurt's head.**

**Now more importantly! Hiatus is finally over and the sad part is I am looking forward to Damian, but I am dying for 3 X 05 "First Time" even more than him...**

**Another import thing: I want to thank every person that has read this story! This has been a long one to commit to and I had no intention of it being this long, but I just needed to write Klaine how they deserve to be written. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS STORY.. I actually now know how many chapters are left...**

**Disclaimer: I sometimes feel like I own them, then reality hits me! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

**Good Old Fun**

Morning came far too quickly for the boys, but today was too busy to even worry about how tired they were or to revel in the evening. The boys showered quickly today, both too tired to even think about sex or need. They needed to get cleaned off and dressed because today would be the first time they got to perform in days. Blaine and Kurt were antsy in anticipation of finally being able to perform for people. Sure performing for friends and family was fun, but it didn't carry the same adrenaline rush as performing for strangers.

At breakfast, Blaine and Kurt found themselves in the familiar company of Wes and David talking about the Warbler song list. "Time to payback Blaine. You will be singing Raise Your Glass, Misery, Teenage Dream, Dynamite, Just the Way You Are and Bye, Bye, Bye. We will be practicing at 3:00 o'clock sharp so be ready."

Kurt's eyes were shocked. That was putting Blaine in a situation to sing eight solos or leads. That was a lot. "The Warblers mean business when they say you need to pay." Kurt laughed.

"Kurt, I think you have your work cut out for you too. New Directions have been looking forward to seeing you sing again and we decided to let you and Blaine sing candles unless you guys want to sing the new one you did."

Kurt looked a Blaine hoping that he would agree. "Candles is really about being alone, I would much rather sing All That You Are. What do you think?"

"I am with you Kurt. A much more inspiring song." Blaine nodded in agreement.

Mr. Shue walked up to talk to the boys, pulling up a chair and turning it around to straddle it backwards. "Good Morning. Talking set list?"

"Yes, Mr. Shue. We are definitely putting Blaine to work. He's soft." Wes laughed at the fact that even without performing, Blaine would never forget anything that he did. He was a true performer. Wes shared the list of songs that Blaine would be singing. "So what's in store for our boy, Kurt?"

"Kurt, we are also in favor of using you since you have been gone for a few days. Kurt will be performing Born This Way, Defying Gravity, Bad Romance has just been added as was I Want to Hold your Hand. Defying Gravity will be a solo unless you want Rachel to sing it with you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. You still have your responsibilities with all the other group songs too. Be ready at practice." Kurt was stunned.

"Payback sucks. I won't even have time to think between songs." Kurt was a little annoyed. "But, I do get to perform a lot and I was missing the stage."

"Just the way I like it Babe. Me and you showing everyone what we got." Blaine locked eyes with Kurt. Wes snickered. "Not that way Wes." Blaine didn't even skip a beat with response to Wes' dirty mind.

"We don't want to know or see what you got Blaine." Wes retorted.

"You only wish you had me." Blaine winked at Kurt.

* * *

><p>Stephan gathered everyone after breakfast. "We will be walking today people so if you want to change your shoes, you have about 15 minutes before we head out the door. We are going to make a big circle and see sights as we walk. Be back here at this spot at 9:00 AM for our Amsterdam walking tour."<p>

"Wes, did you guys go to the Red Light District last night?" Finn and Puck walked up at that time.

"Nope. Finn, did you guys go?" Wes looked to them.

Finn looked bummed. "Do you think Rachel let me go? No. We went shopping." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Me and Lauren walked around it last night. It was unbelievable dudes. It's only a few blocks away from here. There were women in the windows. Some were like totally hot, then some were not and they would try to get our attention. One tried to get us both in a room with her, but man.. I don't know." Puck scratched the top of his head. "I wanted to go into one of the places. There were places you could watch them."

Finn felt like he missed something cool. He wanted to at least say he had seen it. It wasn't like he planned on having sex with any of them. "I want to go, but I don't think we have time after the concert and then we leave tomorrow after an afternoon show."

Puck spoke up. "I say we sneak out after curfew."

"Puck, while I am as horny as the next guy, as a leader, I shouldn't be condoning that behavior." Wes was being the straight up guy but David and Blaine could see that there was some question in his face.

Blaine finally addressed it. "Wes, I can tell you are thinking about it. I know you too well Wes. You are terrible at hiding secrets."

Puck went with it. He was good at putting the pressure on, especially when it came to breaking the rules. "Blaine, you and Kurt should come with me and Wes." Puck winked at Blaine because he knew that would seal the deal with Wes.

"Puck, why should I be interested in seeing a bunch of prostitutes? Females?" Kurt was vaguely paying attention to the conversation. He was actually a bit interested in seeing the sex stores and possible checking some things out to see if there were things that he and Blaine were not trying. He blushed as he thought it.

Blaine leaned over to say something and noticed the blush. He whispered. "Kurt, what interesting thoughts are going through your mind?" Kurt raised his eyes to Blaine knowing that they never lied and he showed embarrassment for what he was thinking. "Kurt, we should go. We probably won't come back here much." Kurt questioned Blaine's reasoning for going.

"Gay section!" Puck said as if Kurt was being an idiot. "There is a gay area very close. There are sex shops too. Maybe you and lover boy can buy some stuff to spruce of your sex life." That caused Kurt to blush all the way to his hairline and Blaine immediately knew that Puck hit the nail on the head.

Blaine wanted to keep the attention off of Kurt, so he shot Puck a death stare. "You really think I'm not good enough to keep it interesting, Puck?" Kurt smiled because there were no complaints except maybe Blaine bottoming every now and then might be interesting. "However, you do have my interest and I have never been there so I would like to at least say I saw it." Blaine needed to make sure that no one would rat them out. "Wes, what do you say?"

"Fine. You guys are right. I'm in." As it turned out, it would be 6 of them sneaking out. Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Puck would be pushing the envelope by sneaking out and going to the Red Light District late.

* * *

><p>The group started the mile walk to the Anne Frank House. The group had a reserved time for this visit and tickets were purchased long ago. Kurt internalized his feelings for this visit because he identified with the struggle. The Frank family and others were Jews and just by being Jews they were not allowed the same liberties as others. This was a sore subject that Kurt often turned in his head. They were born to that heritage just as he was born gay.<p>

As they arrived, they had a short wait for another group, but were soon being guided into the home. Kurt felt great sadness and Blaine watched over him as he too felt the sadness of what people were forced into during war time. Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly as they walked and listened to their guide. They looked at pictures and read pieces of history before them. Kurt identified far too much with man's inhumanity to other men. Kurt found himself reflecting on his own life and wondering if he were this young girl, would anyone have cared about his suffering in his young life.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Blaine was truly concerned with Kurt's clearly sad state.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just makes me sad. All of this makes me sad. She had to live here and hide and spend two years hiding herself just because she was Jewish." Kurt looked at Blaine and saw that it pained him to see Kurt sad. "I just feel so lucky Blaine. I'm alive, I have you and I have our families and they love us. I feel so, so, lucky. She never got to feel what I feel right now."

Blaine reasoned with Kurt to try and inflate his spirits. "She may not have gotten to feel what you feel now, but she speaks even after her death. She lives on, through people like you who are strong and continue to be who you are and not change because someone says it's wrong." Blaine pulled Kurt into a tender hug. "I feel lucky too."

Kurt had had enough of the house and Blaine and he decided to wait outside for the rest of the group. "So the Van Gogh Museum next?"

"After we eat lunch, Yep. Are you okay Kurt?"

"Yeah. Totally fine. Why are you so worried about me?"

"Well first, we talked about sneaking out tonight to go to the Red Light District. You don't want to and I understand, but I really think it would be cool to say that we've been." Blaine understood that that type of thing wasn't everyone's dream. "Listen, if you don't want to go, I'll stay with you and we will just turn in for the night."

"I don't want to keep you from something and I would feel guilty."

"Why would I want to be anywhere without you, my love?" Blaine cupped Kurt's completely saddened face in his hands and kissed him on the cheek. "Do I have to keep reminding you? I am not doing anything this summer if it's not with you."

"Then it's settled, we go." Kurt gave Blaine a half smile.

"Wait a minute. I thought we just decided that you didn't really want to go and we were going to stay in."

"Our relationship has always been about trusting each other and sharing. I don't want you to give up seeing this in person." Kurt's hands on either side of Blaine's. "This is give and take. I am going to go with you because it's the right thing to do."

The group took the subway to the next place which was the Skinny Bridge, where they would also eat lunch. The morning at Anne Frank's house now behind them. They sat in a café and enjoyed a favorite American meal. Burgers and Fries. Kurt felt after such a heart wrenching morning, he was allowed to indulge on burgers and fries. The group ate as they looked over the bridge. They had spent two and a half hours at Anne Frank's house and they would have around three hours at the Van Gogh Museum before practicing at 3:00. They would leave for the school at 5:30 and start performing at 6:30 and a late dinner at 7:30 with the school choir.

They spent the afternoon with Van Gogh learning about this man that led a maniacal life. He transferred much energy into painting and drawing. It was an amazing museum and the numbers of artworks housed there were incredible. Blaine and Kurt enjoyed it, but again Kurt was faced with learning about this man. His relationship with his brother, who was his best friend, was lived through many letters. They were close and are buried together. It seemed that Van Gogh's mental illness would get the best of him. Kurt was depressed yet again from the talent of this person only to be unstable as a person.

Kurt was ready to end this depressing day with something positive, so he was looking forward to the concert. As they headed back to their hotel to prepare for the afternoon practice, Blaine took his hand and remained silent knowing that Kurt would talk when he was ready. Blaine didn't really need to hear anything right now. He was there for Kurt's comfort. He would always be there for his future husband and best friend.

* * *

><p>Practice was surprisingly good. Blaine missed a few minor marked dance details and Kurt missed a few words but overall they both did amazing having not performed in 4 or 5 days. It felt more back to normal after practice and they retreated to their room to get ready. "Can we shower?" Kurt asked Blaine.<p>

"Of Course, sweetheart. I know this was a rough day for you. I'm not sure what's going on in your head, but I know you will tell me when you're ready. Now let's get in the shower and get cleaned up for this." Blaine turned the water on and got in first, gently tugging Kurt in next. Blaine remained behind Kurt with his body pressed along the full length of Kurt. He just wanted Kurt to feel the comfort of Blaine being there with him. Blaine began to wash Kurt's body. Every touch was full of love. Blaine wanted to wash away anything that bothered Kurt. He never should have to worry. He was such a big hearted kind person. "I hope I can wash all your worries away. I think you are an amazing and strong person. So, whatever you are thinking about is not worth the worry." Blaine turned Kurt around to look at him. "Listen to me. You are an unbelievable person and I love you for being unbelievable."

Kurt clung to Blaine the entire shower allowing him to wash his hair and body. Blaine was happy to give the support and hoped Kurt would be happier when they got to the concert. Blaine turned off the shower and led Kurt out of the shower wiping him with a towel and continued to gently urge him to get ready. Blaine had never seen him this depressed about anything and started to dress Kurt in his performance costume. Kurt accepted the help that was given him willingly. After dressing, Kurt stood in the mirror in the bathroom. Pulling out the hairdryer and turning it on, he just didn't feel like doing his hair.

"Why am I so upset Blaine?" Blaine stood behind Kurt and gave him his best smile and began to style Kurt's hair for him. "And why are you so good to me, Blaine?"

"Because I love you and this is what your husband does for you when you are not feeling well." Blaine was losing the Kurt hair battle, but was still making an effort to get it the way Kurt would feel acceptable. "Babe, I'm really trying, but I don't think I have the skill to do with your hair what you do." Kurt turned to Blaine and saw the love in those golden hazel eyes that would belong to him forever. It dawned on him how much he had and how truly lucky he was. Yes, there were times when he felt so alone, but that would never happen ever again. Blaine loved him and Blaine would be with him forever. "Kurt?" Blaine questioned when Kurt stood still staring at him.

Kurt did not use any words. He closed his mouth on Blaine and kissed him hard. Tears flowed effortlessly from Kurt's eyes. His heart was aching from the feelings he was having. Kurt was desperate as he pressed his tongue into Blaine's mouth tasting Blaine. Tasting everything that was Blaine. Kurt was home, really home. Kurt slowed down and eventually parted from his love. "I love you Blaine. So much."

In the next instant Blaine was on his knees with his mouth on Kurt sucking in earnest and paying special attention to the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock. He loved Kurt's taste and hoped that maybe for a moment, Kurt could be happy or not even thinking. Kurt always burdened himself with worry. Kurt moaned at the sensation of his loves tongue. "Please Blaine." Kurt looked down at Blaine and Blaine's eyes were shut and he was working hard on Kurt, swirling his tongue, twisting his has as he moved the length of Kurt over and over again. Just seeing Blaine enjoying this made Kurt so excited as he leaned against the counter for support as he came with a loud scream that sounded a lot like "Blaine." Blaine stood wiped the corners of his mouth and redressed Kurt. Blaine turned Kurt back to the mirror and continued to fix Kurt's hair with some hairspray.

"There. That's the best I can do, Baby." Kurt smiled wide. He did love Blaine with his entire being.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." Kurt kissed Blaine one last time before spraying and brushing his hair himself. It wasn't exactly how he styled it, but it meant so much more because Blaine had tried to do it for him and that's what made it perfect.

* * *

><p>The concert was in a really old hall next to the school that was rebuilt after World War II. The school's choir was so much more like the New Directions. They sang a lot of new songs and many of them could play instruments. They killed One by U2. New directions actually sang along for part of it and when they did Journey, they invited New Directions to sing it with them because they had seen them on YouTube singing Don't Stop Believing.<p>

Blaine was jumping up and down singing with them from the audience as were all the Warblers. This concert was turning out to be the most fun of all the concerts so far. The group didn't stop with New Directions, they watched videos of the Warblers too. They invited the Warblers to sing Tonight, Tonight with them. The end of the concert seemed to come too soon for all the singers and their parents. Dinner was catered in again and they ate alongside one of the canals. Tents were set up.

Blaine and Kurt were not together as they had been singing with their respective groups but their eyes soon found each other across the room. Blaine nodded to Kurt seeming to send his love and Kurt accepted it with his big smile and sparkling eyes. The last concert they were at was nothing like this. This was what the trip was all about. Their eyes met several times as they slowly made their way toward each other. Every time either one would attempt to meet the other, there was someone new to talk to. It was as if a maze was created to see if they could find each other. There really was no question about whether they would find each other, it was more when they would be able to touch each other and breathe each other in again.

Blaine and Kurt finally found each other and immediately entwined their fingers in the same comfort that spouses provide each other. They met so many wonderful people and shared songs and dance moves and stories about the groups. The party didn't break up until almost 10:00. There were email addresses and names exchanged with promises to talk on Facebook. This was an unbelievable night.

For 6 people, the night was not really over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneaky boys! They could not skip the Red Light district!<strong>

**Please Review. I finally know where this story ends. I love everyone that is reading. I know it's been a long journey, but our boys are so busy and I can't stand not writing them the way they deserve to be written.**


	63. Making a Break for it

**A/N: I have a huge excuse! it's been 4 days since my last chapter and my excuse is that I wrote the chapter hated it and I just rewrote it today. I am much happier with this one. Dying for the next episode of Glee - First Time! Can't find anyone to do my fanart! Help!**

**Please review. I know my last chapter was kind of filler, but I only got about 3 reviews.. Amazing enough I got around 10 new story alerts. :)**

**I promise a new chapter quicker. (As long as I don't force myself to read it too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63<strong>

**Making a Break For it**

"Okay, we're all here. How are we going to get out? Of all nights for Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury to actually go out, it's tonight." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, why are you whispering? It's not like you wouldn't be talking in your own room. I should be whispering." Finn had a good point and for once it was logical and made sense.

Blaine laughed at Finn's comment, which earned him the death Diva Stare. It was the look of daggers being stabbed into his eyes. "Kurt. Just remember how much I love you."

"Blaine, just remember the things I do for your boyish needs. You owe me a shopping trip in London and I want to buy something Burberry."

"I promise to take you shopping at Burberry as long as you don't bankrupt me." Blaine leaned in for what was supposed to be a quick kiss and Kurt turned into him and grabbed him behind the head plastering his head to Kurt. Blaine gasped at the sudden aggressiveness of his fiancé. Where did this come from?

Kurt noticed the stunned look on Blaine's face. "Adrenaline, Sweetie." He went to the door and cracked the door open. The hallway was clear. "Okay Puckerman, now what. We all run at the same time, we run in pairs, we don't run at all? We would like some guidance, Mr. Brilliant."

Blaine was the only one thinking rationally. "I say we walk briskly in twos. If we get caught our explanation will be we need to go down to the desk to see if they have ibuprofen."

"Dude, I think it's stupid, but I'll do it because I just want to get out of here." Puck was antsy. He wanted to check out some live sex shows. Kurt didn't think he was going to enjoy tonight, but he would do anything for Blaine.

"Wait a minute." Kurt had a thought. "What if we run into them in the Red Light District?"

Blaine laughed. "Do you really thing that Mr. Shue is the kind of guy that will take his date to the Red Light District. Do you even think that Miss Pillsbury would consider going there?"

"Okay, so you have a point." Kurt agreed. "Where are we meeting when we successfully sneak out?"

Puck seemed to be the only one that really looked around. Blaine and Kurt were in there room the night before, so they never saw anything. "There is a café a block left. Let's meet in there. Who's going first?"

Wes and David volunteered as they cracked the door open. "The coast is clear. Let's go David." They snuck out of the door and soon disappeared in the stairwell. They were going to walk down and strait out the door. Blaine and Kurt were next.

They made their way easily down the stairs and out the door. As they rounded the corner, they saw Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury walking away from them and toward the café they were supposed to be meeting at. "Shit Blaine. I told you this wasn't the best idea." Kurt was sure they would get caught now.

Blaine pushed Kurt into a small alley next to the hotel. "Shut up Kurt."

"Shut up? I can't believe you're going to talk to me like that?"

"Please. Just shush. They'll hear you. Your voice is very…. Uh… let's say specific." Kurt became clearly upset at that comment.

"Blaine. I never thought I would hear that from you." Kurt put a stone face on his exterior to hide the hurt underneath. "Say what you really mean."

"Kurt, you are really blowing this out of proportion."

"No Blaine. Say what you really meant to say."

Blaine tried to reach out and hold Kurt, but he backed away. "Kurt. Don't do this."

"I guess I will say it. You think I sound like a girl." Blaine's silence told him he was right. "Fuck you Blaine. I guess its good I find out now how embarrassed you are over it."

"That's not what I meant at all."

"Why didn't you go find a fucking girl since you're with a guy that sounds like a girl? That's what we're doing tonight. We're going to look at females. Female prostitutes to be exact." Kurt was raging mad now.

"Go meet your friends and have fun." Kurt stepped away and headed toward the café.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go check it out by myself. I didn't risk all this to get in trouble for nothing." Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand, but he pulled away. "Don't."

At the café, Blaine turned to go in, but Kurt continued on. "Kurt, please don't go off on your own. At least stay with us." Blaine knew he was not going to get anywhere with Kurt right now. When Kurt thought he knew something, it was better to let him cool down before trying to discuss it.

Finn and Puck showed up at that moment. "Ready?" Finn noticed the tension immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine thinks I'm a girl." Kurt crossed his arms in front of him. He knew he would never be able to get away now. Finn would never let him wander by himself.

"Kurt you know I didn't say that."

"You thought it." Kurt was already losing his resolve because Blaine looked very hurt at this point. Looking down at the ground ashamed that he made Blaine feel bad, he said. "I hate that my voice is so high pitched and I'm gay on top of all of that. It's so unfair that I couldn't be more guy-like. More like you." Tears fell down his face.

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands. "Kurt. I love you the way you are. I love your voice. You know I love to hear you sing. I love you. Trust me. I love so many things about you and I love the parts that are definitely all boy." Blaine took Kurt's hand and this time Kurt didn't pull away. He pulled him into his arms and whispered. "I'm gay, remember? I like cock. Specifically, I love your cock." Kurt nuzzled into the familiar spot on Blaine's neck breathing him in. There was no one else that could calm him like this. "I'll show you later how much I love your cock." Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck and he could feel it. Kurt's body was relaxing against him and Blaine knew things were okay. He took a deep breath and sighed. He hated to fight with Kurt.

"You guys suck. If it were me and Rachel, she would have still been punishing me." Finn was happy, but annoyed a bit.

"Let's go." Wes and David emerged from the café. "What'd we miss?" Noticing Kurt's watery eyes.

"Kurt thought that Blaine suddenly liked girls." Finn threw his arms up in the air. The whole group laughed.

"Shut up Finn." How ironic that that's how the entire fight started. Kurt glared at Blaine. "We need to be careful. Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury were here not to long ago."

"Yeah. We saw them and hid in the bathroom."

Kurt was nervous about going to the Red Light District. "Let's do a shot before we go. That will calm all of us down a little bit." Puck motioned to the bar across the street. They walked up to the bar. "Do you know how to make a buttery nipple?"

The bartender with an accent responded. "Of Course, sir. How many?"

"6. Puck laid down cash for it."

"I'm not sure I can drink this." Kurt was naïve when it came to drinking, but Blaine was okay with that. Puck assured Kurt that he would like it. They all downed them on 3. Kurt was actually happy about that one. "I like buttery nipples." Blaine blushed to his hairline and Kurt leaned over to whisper. "I like your nipples." Blaine kissed him on the cheek. The bartender was staring and Kurt was getting a little less comfortable.

Wes stepped up. "We need to do one more. In honor of Kurt and Blaine's engagement, we'll take 6 blow jobs." Kurt was already hot under the collar. The bartender served it up leaning over the bar enjoying the group of boys and laughing. Kurt and Blaine were required to drink it down with no hands. They were done.

"Kurt, I'm going to run to the restroom. Be right back." After Blaine left, the bartender put his hand on Kurt's.

Kurt jerked his hand away. "If you get tired of the short man, you come see me." Kurt was taken aback by the offer. He didn't have a lot of experience with gay men and definitely being pursued by other gay men.

Blaine returned and they headed out the door toward the Red Light District. Kurt was feeling a bit dizzy. The alcohol was getting to him, yet he didn't let on.

* * *

><p>It was only a bit after midnight as they were now walking through the Red Light District. There were girls in every window and Kurt just found it odd how some were just brushing there hair and putting make up on, while other were standing looking out at the people passing by showing off what they had. Kurt stumbled a little bit but Blaine was there to make sure he was okay. "Are you okay, Baby. Did the drinks get to you?"<p>

"A little bit. Can you just hold my hand and make sure I don't fall."

"Always." Blaine squeezed the hand he was holding.

"This is insane." Finn couldn't believe it. "These girls are just sitting here in the windows waiting for someone to hire them. It's so out in the open."

Puck interrupted. "We need to go to a show."

Blaine and Kurt followed everyone. Puck picked a place and they all reached for their wallets to pay. "Blaine, I can't believe we are going to pay to watch people have sex. All I can think about is they have a mothers too."

"Is my Baby Penguin coming back to me." Blaine kissed Kurt. No passion just a comforting kiss that it would be okay. "Maybe we can get some ideas." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"I so didn't need to hear that. Dude, he's my brother and that's the last visual I need in my head…. Arggghh.. There it is in my head again." Finn kept shaking his head as if he could shake the thoughts out. Blaine laughed.

"Stop eavesdropping on us Finn." Blaine secretly loved freaking Finn out.

Puck yelled over. "It's not that bad." He winked at Kurt.

"What's that all about?" Kurt realized that Blaine didn't know about Puck watching them.

"Oh, nothing. Puck just gets us."

Once inside, it was dark and Kurt was a little anxious about what they would be seeing and what type of seedy people would be in there. Even after the shots, his mind was not impaired though he still felt dizzy. Turned out there were some drunk people and some looked like they were on something, but there were quite of few normal tourists like them. The music was loud and there was a man and woman on stage going at it hard. She was riding him and the music and lighting. "Oh my God. What the hell are we doing here Blaine." Kurt was disgusted and a little surprised at what he was seeing. "I can't believe people paid to watch this. I can't believe we paid to watch this." Blaine was stunned too. Suddenly another guy came out and she was on her back. They were totally abusing her with one in her mouth and the other in her ass and she was screaming yet appearing to enjoy this. Kurt gave Blaine a desperate look. "Get me out of here Blaine. I don't want to watch anymore. Plus, my head is pounding."

Blaine turned to the others. "Kurt can't stand this guys. I'm going to get him out of here." Blaine gave Kurt a loving squeeze of the hand he was holding tight to. "Come on Baby." Finally outside. "Blaine that was sad."

"I love you. You have such a big heart." They walked hand in hand. "Let's check out Reguliersdwarsstraat. I was reading about it on the internet. It's supposed to be gay and more upscale and it's only a few blocks from our hotel."

* * *

><p>In the meantime, after 15 more minutes. Puck was trying to negotiate a deal with a beautiful<p>

Blonde. Finn heard Puck say "50 for both of us? What about for all 4 of us?" Finn was totally freaking out.

"Dude, what are you doing? I can't have sex with her. Rachel will kill me."

Puck smiled. "That's why we won't have sex, just blow jobs Finn." Finn went running out the door with Wes and David following. Puck walked out right after them. "You should've seen your faces. I can't believe you guys wouldn't pitch in. She was hot."

"Puck, where are Kurt and Blaine? Did they tell you where they were going?" Finn was slightly panicked because Burt always expected him to watch over Kurt. "Did they say anything before leaving? Let me try calling." Finn got no answer and decided to text. What he didn't know was that they both left their phones. They didn't want them to get stolen.

"Hey, let's stop back at that bar. The bartender was gay and he was hitting on me." Kurt realized how nonchalant that came out and Blaine's face was immediately jealous.

"How do you know?"

"Well, he put his hand on mine."

"That could've meant anything. Maybe he's friendly."

Kurt giggled because Blaine was so jealous now. "Blaine, he said if I got tired of the short man to come see him."

"We are not going to ask his opinion Kurt. Let's go." He dragged Kurt off by his hand. Kurt planted his feet and stopped.

Blaine wouldn't look at him so Kurt turned Blaine to him by his shoulders. "Look at this." Kurt held up his left hand flashing his engagement ring right in Blaine's face. "I love the person that gave me this. I love him so much that it hurts to be away from him." Kurt brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. "I love him so much that I have no idea how I'm going to last next school year without him being closer. I want to see him every day, I want to hold his hand every day, I want to be able to kiss him every day and I know I won't be able to. I just want him so much."

Blaine took Kurt's hands and leaned up and kissed him on the lips swiping his tongue along Kurt's lower lip and nipping slightly. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you and sometimes I feel like I don't measure up."

"Blaine, you have no worries sweetie. I will never love another person. Ever." Kurt really meant it. "Now let's go check out some guys." Kurt winked and grabbed Blaine's hand.

Reguliersdwarsstraat was just as busy as the Red Light District. Blaine pulled Kurt close to his side and motioned for him to go into one of the clubs. The music was loud and it was crowded. There were lots of men and some women too. Everyone was dancing and Blaine immediately pulled Kurt onto the dance floor. The music was infectious and for the first time Kurt looked around and didn't feel self conscious. Blaine was grinding against his ass and holding his hips pulling him closer every time he gyrated his hips. Kurt loved feeling Blaine against him. Kurt leaned into Blaine feeling the music course through his body. Kurt turned his head into Blaine's and their lips met with equal excitement.

Kurt was already reaching into Blaine's mouth to taste what was only Blaine. Tongues were tangled together while the bass pounded in the background and they continued to grind. Blaine turned Kurt to face him and ground his hips into Kurt now feeling the excitement in Blaine's pants. There was no way to talk in this place. The music was too loud, so Kurt talked with his body. It was incredible to be this inhibited in public with Blaine. Kurt started grabbing Blaine's ass and running his fingers along the swell of his ass. It was perfect and round. Blaine found the same excitement in Kurt's body. He motioned with a nod toward the bar where they got water. Kurt loved this, but he was in the mood to love Blaine now. Not 15 minutes in the club the 2 emerged feeling aroused from the dancing. "Blaine, I need to get you back to the hotel very soon."

"Wait a minute Kurt." They headed down a side street when Blaine saw a sign. It was starting to get late, but Blaine led Kurt into a sex shop. There were only a few people in there.

Kurt gained interest when he found a shelf with millions of different lubes. "Blaine look at this. Holy shit. Flavored, colored, heated, plumping.." Kurt laughed. "We should get some." They couldn't' decide on one, so they each picked one. They got flavored and heated. "Can we get some as a gag gift for Finn. He'll freak out." Blaine agreed and grabbed some of the plumping.

Wandering into the next area, Blaine was faced with leather straps and handcuffs and some type of harness, and tons of things he couldn't even put a name to. "What is that?" Kurt pointed to some weird harness thing that in the picture looked like it hung from the ceiling.

"Uh. I'm not sure, and I don't think I need to know right now." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and stopped in the area where there were toys, toys, and more toys. "Okay. I am just a bit interested in experimenting with this stuff." Blaine looked hopefully to Kurt.

"You're like a kid in a candy shop." Kurt was secretly interested.

"You aren't even a little curious?" Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and knew when Kurt was lying. Blaine smiled when he saw what he needed to see. "Admit it. I can tell you are a little curious."

"Fine, I admit that I am a lot curious, but how are we going to choose from all of these."

"I have an idea. You choose something that you want to try with me and I will choose something to try with you." Kurt nodded and was very embarrassed with having to choose. He ended up with a purple slightly curved vibrator with 3 speeds. "Purple? Okay. At least it's the color of creativity. This is what I have chosen." Blaine held up a blue really angled thing. "It is a P spot stimulator." Blaine seemed very proud of himself.

"Translation please."

"Prostate stimulator." Kurt turned red because he knew very well how excited he got whenever his prostate was touched. "Is this okay, Baby?" Blaine was not playing stupid. He knew how out of control Kurt could get with that. "The night is still young."

"Can we go now?" Kurt tapped his foot. He became impatient at the thought of what that vibrator would do for him. For them. Blaine walked up to the counter and paid for everything. Grabbing Kurt's hand he swiftly led them out and toward the hotel. Kurt knew that Blaine had some plans now that he had seen Kurt blush. "In a hurry are we?" Blaine didn't even speak.

Finn and Puck were back at the hotel looking for Blaine and Kurt. They tapped and listened at the door but heard nothing inside. "Puck, they better be alright."

Wes and David were in the hallway with them and told them that they had enough for the night. They were turning in. "Finn and I are going to stay up and look for Blaine and Kurt. It gets really scary out there and it's like 2:00 AM. They ventured back out onto the street and ran into Blaine and Kurt who were headed very swiftly toward the hotel.

"Kurt, we were so worried about you guys. Where did you disappear to?"

Blaine blushed and confessed to his brother. "We went to a store."

"Shopping? At this hour? It's almost 2:00 in the morning." Finn didn't get what they were talking about.

"We bought some stuff.. You know." Blaine remained silent because he wasn't sure how Finn might react to this. Kurt was the better of them to deliver this news. "You know. Toys for intimate times."

Finn was blinking his eyes as if he had been blinded. "Ewww. Stop. No more talking. In fact, go away. I can't look at you right now." Puck was laughing about it.

Blaine reached in his bag and handed Finn the bottle. "Good Night Finn." Blaine grabbed Kurt as they headed for the stairwell. He was anxious to get Kurt back in the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the door. He was happy to be back in the room, but also more excited to be back because of what they bought. Kurt had never thought he would ever buy something like that, but now he was hungry for Blaine to use it on him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hopped into his arms wrapping his legs around Blaine. Blaine carried Kurt to the bed and threw him on it. There was something animalistic about Blaine tonight and Kurt could see it. He wanted it. "Kurt. Clothes off now." Blaine ordered as he stood up to get the bag that was dropped somewhere near the door. He pulled his shirt off while headed back toward Kurt. It made Kurt gasp at how manly and raw Blaine was right now. It looked like he was going to devour Kurt. He leaned into Kurt pushing him into the bed. "I'm going to make you come over and over again baby."<p>

"Oh. Yes Blaine." Kurt was breathless and could barely think. Blaine could see his flushed face just ready, yearning to be touch anywhere and everywhere.

"You want it so bad, Kurt. God, I crave your body, but first things first." Blaine took the blue toy out of it's' box and ran quickly to the bathroom to give it a quick clean. He returned to Kurt and placed powerful kisses all over his face and neck. He was ravaging Kurt's body. The kisses turned into sucking and biting, marking Kurt all over. Marking him with love, marking him as his property. His Kurt, His and only his. Every mark was labeled Blaine Anderson. Kurt was moaning in pleasure with every bite and every mark. His excitement became uncontrollable as he began to return marks to Blaine's body. Moaning and marking Blaine as forever his. Kurt nudged Blaine's pants.

Kurt flipped Blaine onto his back and trailed kissed down his chest sucking and biting all the way down to Blaine's hard cock. Kurt was careful to avoid his healing stomach but easily placed marks on Blaine's hip before licking his head lightly. Blaine moaned at the touch. He was so excited. The blood was pulsing through his body at a rate that he thought he might faint. Kurt lowered his mouth over Blaine sucking and swirling his tongue the whole way down stopping only to let Blaine feel himself hit the back of his throat. "Fuck, Kurt. So good. Your mouth is unbelievable." Kurt continued to suck until he felt Blaine was getting to close and in that same moment, Kurt was getting close. He made his way back to Blaine's lips, swollen from biting down on them, he kissed them sucking on his lip.

"Blaine. Blaine." Kurt was gasping for more of Blaine. Anything of Blaine. "Please."

"Come here." Blaine turned them over and took him in his arms. He needed to calm Kurt down a little or this would be quick and that's not what Blaine wanted. He wanted Kurt to fully enjoy this. Blaine began by peppering kisses along his jawline and neck. Blaine was gentle and took his time. They had time before the morning sun would rise. "Kurt, I need you to calm baby. Shhh. I want you to enjoy it and the best way to enjoy it will be for you to relax." Kurt was very out of control and whined with need. "Close your eyes and let me love you." Kurt did as he was told and took long drawn out breaths to try and calm down. Blaine's hands caressed his body with all gentle touches and whispers of encouragement to still and enjoy. The earlier frenzy was brought down to loving caresses and kisses. Kurt finally came down from his frenzied high and kissed Blaine on the mouth gently searching for Blaine's tongue. He was rewarded that. Blaine finally deemed Kurt calm and ready for this.

He reached to the nightstand for their lube. He opted not to use the new stuff. He spread it over his fingers and slowly entered Kurt as he worked his finger in and out. Kurt whispered for more and Blaine gave him a second finger. Blaine looked for Kurt's prostate as he wanted to start getting Kurt excited again. Blaine knew this would really put him over the top as far as orgasm and he wanted Kurt to like it a lot. Kurt was already pushing against Blaine's hand and Blaine inserted a third finger twisting it preparing Kurt for his special vibrator. Blaine had already found Kurt's prostate with his fingers and didn't want to totally abuse it or he might be hyper sensitive when the vibrator was upon it.

Kurt was panting into Blaine mouth that hovered just over Kurt's. "Blaine. I love you." Blaine removed his fingers and lubed up the vibrator.

"Kurt, if it's too much just tell me and I will stop." Blaine opted not to turn it on just yet. He wanted Kurt to get familiar with it first. Blaine slowly pushed the vibrator in. Kurt took a huge intake of air as he grabbed the hand holding the vibrator. Blaine started with moving it in and out and twisting just a little. This elicited a loud groan from Kurt and Blaine knew that he brushed his prostate. "Okay. I am going to turn it on Kurt. Remember tell me if it's just too much." Blaine turned it on low setting and Kurt started moaning almost immediately. It was so much already.

"Oh my God Blaine. It's so much." A huge smile crept across Kurt's face. "I love you."

Blaine turned it off because he wanted Kurt to last a bit longer. In reality, Blaine wanted Kurt to come so hard he might pass out. "Turned if off for a minute. Are you okay Kurt?"

"Yes, perfect." Kurt looked in a state of unbelievable bliss. Blaine was determined to make this even better. He started sucking on Kurt's cock and turned the vibrator back on. "OHhhh. Blaine." Kurt was definitely losing it. Blaine took the opportunity to push it nice and deep making sure that it was directly on his prostate. The sounds told him he was there. Blaine pulled out and pushed back in hoping to get to that spot every time. Blaine continued to suck slowly and stop to provide special attention to Kurt's head. "Uhhng, Oh, nnnngh. Blaine. Blaine. So, nnnnngh, good."

Tears were forming in the corner of Kurt's eyes as Blaine pushed the vibrator in as deep as allowed and held it there against Kurt's prostate. Kurt was screaming. "OOoohh, uuuhhhg. Fuck! Fuck!" Kurt was coming. Blaine was ready for it savoring every drop that was Kurt. The familiar wonderful taste of Kurt. Blaine raised his head smiling as Kurt laid still, breathing was heavy and broken.

"Baby. Are you okay?" Kurt hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Kurt?"

"Shhh. I'm okay. I just need to recover." Blaine smiled and moved up to kiss him tenderly. Kurt finally opened his eyes completely sated. "That was the single most unbelievable orgasm I have ever experienced." Kurt was crying.

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because you did that for me. I'm not even sure I can move yet." Blaine smiled brightly.

"Bonus for me." Blaine reached down to take hold of Kurt yet again. "I told you I would make you come over and over again."

"Blaine. Is it possible to die from too much orgasm?"

"Don't think so Baby." Kurt finally gained use of his hands and he stilled Blaine's hand on his already hardening cock.

"My turn." Kurt reached in the bag for the purple vibrator and walked to the bathroom to remove it from its' packaging. They missed that the head was flexible. "He's gonna love this." Kurt whispered to himself and stepped out of the bathroom to see Blaine laying facing him as if he were waiting. His smile was gorgeous. No one should look that good. "You look good enough to eat. So, let me get back to it."

Kurt resumed a position over Blaine kissing and licking his mouth. Blaine moaned as Kurt assaulted his neck. He suddenly stopped and took Blaine's hand to his face kissing his fingers and sucking on them. Blaine had to close his eyes because the sight was so sexy, he could barely stand it. "Fuck Kurt. You are so sexy, Babe." At that comment, Kurt licked Blaine's palm. Blaine's eyes shot wide open. Kurt licked each finger and then his palm again and then put Blaine's hand on his cock. "You were never a baby penguin Kurt. Never." Blaine began to move his hand over the length of Kurt's cock making sure to swirl his thumb over the tip knowing that would cause a specific reaction from his fiancé. Kurt closed his eyes for a second at the sensation and let out a tiny squeak as he tried to hold back the moan and stay in control.

Kurt made his way back to Blaine's beautiful cock and licked up and down the sides tonguing the vein on the underside of his cock and licking the pre-come on the tip before completely taking him in. Blaine always got excited when Kurt deep throated him and this was no different. Kurt knew he did a nice job when Blaine's hand stilled on him and he heard a pleasured moan in the sound that only Blaine made. Kurt loved to hear his moans. They were only from Kurt. Kurt reached for the lube and covered his hand. "It's been a while Blaine. Since before we left. Are you ready?" Blaine was barely able to speak, so he just nodded. Kurt inserted a finger and felt the tight hot heat grab hold. Blaine hissed but was soon comfortable as Kurt added the second. Kurt curled his fingers and touched Blaine's prostate and Blaine began to rock on Kurt's hand.

"Ahh. Kurt right there." Blaine was anxious for more.

"Patience Love. I'll get to it." As Kurt inserted 3 fingers, he started twisting the way Blaine had done slightly massaging the ball of nerves that gave men such pleasure. Blaine was almost whining from the intensity of the touch. Kurt removed his hand and lubed the vibrator. He looked at Blaine who was still stroking him. Kurt knew that would stop as soon as he turned the vibrator on. "Ready?" Blaine nodded. "I love you Blaine." Kurt inserted the tip and waited as Blaine slowly allowed more and more inside him. It was finally all the way inside him and Kurt turned it on the lowest setting figuring this would be a good starting point. Blaine felt the vibration and let out a delicious sound. It was something between a whine and a moan, but what made it even more delicious was Blaine face. He was trying to hold on to something fighting the need to come. Kurt started moving it in and out at a slow pace so that the vibration could be felt. Blaine was comfortable with the size after a few minutes and Kurt started moving it in and out and twisting it at the same time. The flexible head made it move a lot when he pushed it in. Kurt decided to take Blaine in his mouth when he surprised him with it and he did.

"Oh.. Kurt… OhmyGod." Kurt looked up and Blaine was shocked and pleasured to a point of loss of control. "Fuck. I didn't know this could."

"Me either. Enjoy baby." Kurt started to lick Blaine and take him in his mouth bobbing his head and twisting the vibrator at the same time.

"Kurt.. sorry.. Uhnnng, ohh, nnngh. Can't hold on any more." Blaine came forcefully down Kurt's throat and Kurt swallowed hungrily. Blaine was breathing heavy and Kurt repositioned himself between Blaine's legs. He slicked up his cock.

"Baby. Can I?" Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt's begging eyes ready to make love to him.

"Oh Kurt. Yes." Kurt slipped himself inside Blaine. It had been a long time and Kurt forgot how nice warm and tight and comfortable Blaine felt around him. He stayed on his knees as he pushed in and out of Blaine.

At first Blaine was too tired but before long he was rocking into Kurt moaning with pleasure again. Kurt took Blaine's cock in his hands and began pumping with purpose. "Come with me Blaine. Love. I want you to come with me." Blaine nodded.

Kurt was arching back a little as the feeling was sweeping over his abdomen. His toes were curling under him as he continued to pound into Blaine. Blaine's eyes closed, his sweet smell of sweat and the sheen of dampness on his face. Blaine was beautiful. "Kurt, I'm close. Really close." Kurt was coming inside Blaine and as the wetness spread inside him, the feeling of Kurt inside him sent him over the edge just a minute later.

Kurt collapsed into Blaine wrapping his arms around him. Blaine met Kurt with loving arms and they laid together in each others arms. Totally spent, totally complete, totally in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I didn't get very many last chapter and I was sad. I hope this one is better, because I rewrote this totally different.<strong>


	64. When did this happen?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Love you all.**

**I actually had this done yesterday but didn't have time to proof it at all. Hope you like it. **

**If anyone else knows someone that might like to do my fanart, I am looking for someone. I can pay to have it done. I am not having much luck. :( It's sad, cuz I would really like to see the pictures in art.**

**Disclaimer: Here's the drill. I don't own the characters of any of the backstory.. just the stuff made up in my head!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64<strong>

**When Did this Happen?**

The morning sun shone through the window and there was pounding at the door. "Blaine, Kurt!" It was Wes pounding. Why was he pounding?

"Blaine, what time is it?"

"Shit. Kurt, its 8:00! We forgot to get a wake up call!" Blaine frantically looked for clothes to put on. There was no time to think about the nagging pain in his ass. Since no clothes were found, Blaine opted for the sheet from the bed. "Coming!"

Blaine opened the door and Wes laughed at the site in front of him. "Overslept, did we?"

"Wes, we barely even slept." Wes and David laughed. "Not like that, we were out late and then fell asleep…..forget it. Do we have any time at all? Kurt will never leave without taking a shower."

"You really don't have any time, but let me go talk to Mr. Shue and see if we can delay at all. Keep your phone on and answer it."

"Kurt get up."

"I can't Blaine. My whole body is in pain." Kurt looked down surveying his body. "OH SHIT! What happened to me?" Blaine came to Kurt's side and traced the purple marks with his finger some with teeth, some darker than others.

Blaine looked at Kurt, hopeful that he would not be mad for too long. "I guess I got carried away. I love you Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and gasped. "SHIT! I'm sorry Blaine." The pain in Blaine's body had not even registered until that very moment. "Oh my God, Kurt look at what you did to me." He was covered in marks also. They paused and looked at each other. Their eyes filled with love and uncertainty of the other's true feelings. Both of them eased into a smile when they realized that they didn't care because the night before was the most awesome love making they had ever felt. Kurt reached up to touch a specific mark on Blaine's hip bone and suddenly the images were back in his head. He remembered doing that. "I liked making that one."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him. "Oh. Blaine I am so sore today. I don't think I will be able to dance or move for that matter. How are you doing?"

"My ass is sore as can be expected. My muscles are sore like I lifted weights last night." Blaine motioned toward the shower. "How did we even get this way? I don't remember over exerting myself. Maybe a shower will help our sore muscles?"

"I'm pretty sure I was caught up in the moment, so I have no idea what I really did. Do we even have time shower? A bath might even be better." Kurt was hopeful that they could take a bath. The warm water would do them both good.

"I don't know. Wes was going to call me when he talked to Mr. Shue. As it stands we are supposed to pack up because after we sightsee this morning, we have a show and then we are off to Brussels."

"Really?" Kurt was trying to map out in his head how much of the trip was left. It was tough to figure because they missed so many cities after the attack.

"What are you thinking about, Babe?"

"The trip is almost over." Kurt looked sad.

"Yeah, but then we have the 4th of July when we get home and the rest of the summer. We have so many things to still do. We need to go back to Kings Island and maybe take a trip to Cedar Point. Maybe take the private jet here to see the cities we missed. We have wedding planning to start on. Whatever you want to do the rest of the summer. I just want to be with you the rest of the summer."

"And then I am back at McKinley and you are back to Dalton." Kurt looked down at his thigh and traced a mark that Blaine had put there.

"Kurt, we'll figure something out. I promise. I want to be wherever you are too. And think about it, we will be together forever soon. We get to start OUR life after we graduate." Blaine's phone started to buzz. "Hey Wes. Yeah. Kurt's not feeling great anyway... okay …No… Tell Mr. Shue we aren't going to hold everyone up…so on the way back?... we'll get it from the front desk … okay. Yeah. Tell them we're sorry. See you later." Blaine scratched his head.

"Okay, what was all that?"

"I have no idea, but it seems they don't seem to mind that we aren't ready yet and they are okay with us staying if we want to and I want to." Blaine was trying to figure out why all of sudden everyone seemed so accommodating to them. "We are going to meet them for the concert at a school on the outskirts of Amsterdam and then on to Brussels. They left the school address at the front desk."

"So what time is the concert?"

"1:00."

"So can we please lay down and go back to sleep for another hour Blaine. Pllleeeeease?" Kurt was whining like a child.

"Of course." Blaine laid back down on the bed. Kurt pressed his back into Blaine preferring to be the small spoon today. Blaine gently kissed Kurt's shoulder before they both dozed off into a comfortable slumber.

Kurt finally awoke at about 10:00. They had slept a little longer than anticipated and even now, Kurt was so comfortable he didn't want to move. He was in a perfect spot with Blaine wrapped all around him. It was funny that most people would feel suffocated if they were in the same position as he was. Blaine arms were wrapped around his chest and one of his legs was flush against the back of his and the other draped around and entwined with his foot. Kurt was in a Blaine cocoon and he felt warm and perfect there.

Kurt's stomach grumbled unexpectedly and Blaine laughed. "Hungry?"

"I guess. I can't believe you heard my stomach grumble." Kurt was embarrassed by his uncontrollable bodily function.

"Honey, I think I will have years and years of hearing your belly grumble. I have yet to hear you ever fart." Kurt gasped horrified. Blaine laughed because he knew that would be the response he would get.

"You, Blaine Anderson, will never hear that from me. Ever!"

"I love you so much. How is it possible to love you more each minute I am with you?"

"It's because I am so lovable." Kurt smiled, yet there was still no movement. "You know we are going to have to get up. We still need to shower before we eat."

Kurt finally moved to a huge groan by Blaine. "Ugh. I don't wanna get up." Blaine was whining. Kurt was facing Blaine kissing his face and lips. "Why can't we just stay right here?"

"Blaine. We have to go. We missed so many shows already. I really don't care much about the sightseeing because I just want to be with you." Kurt's brow furrowed a little and he turned a little hesitant after saying the last piece. Still in Blaine's arms, he squeezed himself just a little tighter to him.

"You need to spill what's going on in your head." Blaine knew him all too well. There was no getting around telling him.

Kurt thought he should probably lie, but Blaine would know. Blaine new him better than anyone. "Will I regret this? I keep thinking that everything pales in comparison to spending time with you when in reality, we have forever. I get to stare at your beautiful face and body for the rest of my life, but this may not be here someday."

"No worries, Baby. I promise to bring you back here."

"You shouldn't have to waste your money on me if I didn't use my chance wisely." Kurt was trying reason through his thoughts.

"You're crazy Kurt. Any money I spend on you is worth it. To see you happy is worth more than the money it costs. You are so valuable and don't even realize it."

Kurt smiled at this. "Blaine, you must be the only person on earth that thinks that. When I was getting beaten up daily at Mckinley, it made me feel like less than a person. They wanted to make me feel like I deserved to be treated like less than human. You taught me differently. You taught me that there are tolerant people. People that could accept me and actually like me for who I am."

"Do you want to know what you did for me?"

"I couldn't have done that much. I was a broken person when I came to Dalton. I am so thankful for the time I was there, because I became a more confident person amid other confident people."

"Kurt, you have no idea." Blaine paused to think about the best words to convey his feelings. "I had no idea how much of myself I held back. How much I didn't say before you. I would never have asked the Warblers to serenade someone off school grounds. AND I'm sorry that I put you through that, but the truth is you were right there with me supporting me and suddenly I had the courage to do it. I would never have asked the Warblers to do a duet before, but suddenly I wanted to share the spotlight with someone that was strong and supported me."

Kurt thought about it for a minute. "While you are the biggest dork that ever lived, I feel lucky to have given you that strength. I'm glad it was me."

"It could only ever be you. My granddad saw it, your dad and stepmom saw it and my dad." Blaine closed his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. "See, you still do it. You gave me back my dad. It didn't come without pain, but because of you, I have a dad that supports me and loves me. Kurt, don't ever feel like you never did anything important, because you did. I will gladly spend a lifetime thinking of ways to make you happy every day."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Then it's settled. We are officially going to spend the rest of our lives trying to make each other happy. Right?"

"Right." Blaine kissed Kurt needing to feel him on his lips. "Now, we can shower." Blaine released his hold on Kurt and rolled out of bed pulling Kurt with him. "Ughhh.. I am still sore as can be. I think you ruined me."

"Technically, the vibrator ruined you." Kurt giggled. "Maybe if you let me, you wouldn't hurt so badly."

"Do you really want to? I just thought…." Blaine was afraid to finish it. The morning had been perfect and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it with some stupid stereotypical statement.

"No Blaine. I am definitely a bottom. I admit I like being bottom. You know that I enjoy it, as long as it's you on top of me." Kurt winked and ran into the bathroom trying to shut the door but Blaine had gotten there too quickly. "You are a fast hobbit aren't you?"

"There better not be anyone but me on top of you, ever!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt kissed him with so much strength that he thought he might fall over.

"Please. There are very few worthy of all this." Kurt turned around and shook his butt and lifted it trying to look at it. Kurt had always thought his butt was cute, but Blaine had given him more confidence that his body was just about perfect. While he didn't think it was perfect, he did think he had a good butt.

Blaine cocked his eyebrow. "Few?"

"Okay, fine. One is worthy of this." Kurt slapped his butt and turned to start the shower. Blaine came up behind him and kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt turned his head savoring the feel of Blaine around him. "I swear I will never get tired of your touch, your smell, the feel of you all around me." He sighed as Blaine continued to attack his neck.

Kurt washed Blaine and Blaine washed Kurt. Both boys were too sore to even consider anything else. "My legs hurt, my ass hurts, my….." Blaine was stopped by Kurt.

"Shhh. You're ruining a perfectly good shower. I'm sorry I hurt you. You seemed to like it."

"I loved the last part." Kurt's eyebrows crooked not quite remembering what happened. "Think about it Baby." Blaine carefully used a wash cloth to clean every mark he left on Kurt, kissing each one. It finally hit Kurt and he smiled brightly at remembering that he made love to Blaine last night. "Remember, did we?" Blaine kissed Kurt lovingly.

"Yes.. now I do. Ow." Kurt felt pain as Blaine washed over his abdomen.

"Oops sorry. I guess I used too much teeth on that one." Kurt didn't care, he plastered his lips to Blaine's and pushed past Blaine's lips into his mouth tasting HIS Blaine. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt sucked on his tongue. His breath was taken away with the force and passion that Kurt kissed him. He liked this a lot. Blaine thought he would suffocate if he didn't remove himself. "Babe, I need to breathe."

"Okay, but just for a little bit." Kurt took another washcloth and soaped it up and started to clean Blaine's body. "Turn around Sweetie. I would like to clean your butt. I promise, nothing else but cleaning." At this point, the kiss had Blaine half hard and he didn't care what Kurt wanted to do to him. Kurt very gently ran the washcloth over Blaine's ass. "Your ass looks delicious Blaine." Kurt used his hand to rinse it then he got on his knees and parted Blaine's cheeks slightly. He wanted to clean off Blaine's butt hole but as he took the cloth to it, Blaine screamed. "I am so sorry Sweetie. I guess it was a little too much for you."

Kurt turned Blaine around to see that his cock was getting harder by the second. He said nothing, just took Blaine into his mouth and began relieving his boyfriend from his predicament. "Kurt.. Love you." That was all Blaine could get out of his mouth. Kurt wanted to do this for Blaine. He felt like he had all the control right now as he sucked and tongued Blaine's cock. Kurt was so turned on by Blaine's gorgeous body that he found himself hard in no time. He stroked himself in time with his sucking and in a minute or so, he was swallowing Blaine's sweet seed and coming all at once. Blaine fell to his knees kissing Kurt with everything he had left in him as he collapsed. "God, Kurt. That was not necessary, but so good. I love you so much. Blaine sat down and Kurt leaned into him sitting on Blaine's lap.

A few minutes passed and they turned off the shower and emerged ready to get clothes on. "We need to pack. Right?"

"Yes, we need to be completely ready to go to Brussels. I can't even remember if we are going to The Hague. I guess we'll find out." Blaine grabbed boxers for both of them. "Here Kurt. Are these okay?" They were starting to actually have a routine. Blaine got ready while Kurt started to dry his hair. After Kurt was done with hair, they would trade places and Blaine's would style hi hair in his standard gelled style. Kurt was thankful that Blaine was now leaving some curl in his hair.

"I like your curls, Blaine. I wish you could wear it more like this. Not that I would know because I won't be able to see you during the day." Blaine was starting to hear this more and more from Kurt and knew it would be very difficult when they got back. They were always together now and they were engaged. It would prove to be far too difficult for any couple to be apart as much as they would have to be.

"Let's talk about this when we get home. I know we have to do something, but let's not think about it right now, okay?" Kurt nodded.

"I'm sorry I keep mentioning it Blaine. I just can't imagine that I won't see you during the week when you are at Dalton and I'm at McKinley. It will be so hard. I haven't spent 1 minute without you this summer and I don't want to."

"I don't want to be away from you either."

Blaine and Kurt found themselves in the hotel restaurant. After all, they were staying in a 5 star hotel with a 5 star restaurant right on a canal. The window seat that they requested made Kurt feel like he was sitting on the water. The day was a little overcast, but the sun still shone through.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they talked about music and whatever hit them at the moment. Kurt was rubbing Blaine's fingers lovingly as they laughed and Blaine told some old stories about the Warblers past trips and some things he didn't know about his Warbler friends. "You never told me that Nick and Jeff were pranksters. And they used to initiate new members." The food was being placed in front of them. "Why did they never do that to me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Do you seriously not know? Everyone knew I was in love with you even before I did. I was an idiot, but my friends, they were smart. They knew how mad I would be, so they never did anything to you."

"Now you made me miss out on all the fun." Kurt was being sarcastic and Blaine knew it.

"I could always play some pranks on you if you want?" Blaine winked. Kurt had no idea what he meant, but knowing Blaine, it would be good.

"Surprise me."

"You know I will. It's not a prank if you know about it."

They took a cab with all their luggage in tow to the meeting place, which happened to be the school they were performing at. The Choir Director Mr. Van Galen appeared. "Is everyone here?" He looked around confused.

"No, we missed the morning trip, so we stayed back and just took a cab here. May we take our luggage inside?"

"Certainly. I am Mr. Van Galen, the choir director here."

"I am Blaine Anderson, lead vocals for the Warblers and this is Kurt Hummel with New Directions." Kurt shook his hand.

As they made their way inside, the choir consisted of about 20 male and female singers. They were introduced and they all waited for the others to arrive. Blaine and Kurt were offered seats in the front of the choir room. It was like they were on display. Since they had time, they did a question and answer about school in the US, things they did for fun, weather, houses, everything…

The girls started in on Blaine immediately asking if he had a girlfriend, what kind of car he drove, what's it like to be at an all boy's school. Finally 1 boy in particular said. "You answered that you didn't have a girlfriend, right?" The girls looked at him in disgust. He was clearly not a favorite of the group.

"That's right."

"Well, then, do you have a boyfriend?"

Kurt worried immediately if Blaine would confess this in public and possibly bother people, but he had nothing to worry about. "I do in fact." Some girls groaned, some gasped in shock, but they were all saddened by the news. "Kurt is my boyfriend. Actually, we just recently got engaged so I would say he is my fiancé." Blaine held up Kurt's left hand for all to see the diamond band that he proposed with. Some of the girls jumped up and ran down to look at it. It is beautiful.

Kurt proudly held his hand up and said. "Tiffany's" As Kurt knew.. Every girl knows Tiffany's.

"I'm going to try to call the group and see how far out they are." Blaine returned shortly. "Bad news Mr. Van Galen. They are stuck in traffic. There was an accident and they are going to take back roads as soon as they can get off the road they are on. Why don't we do a few more questions with Kurt? His group is a boy/girl group. We can share the songs we were going to sing, I guess."

"That sounds wonderful Blaine."

Kurt was under the gun. The first girl asked how they met. "I was once a Warbler at Dalton Academy also. I had transferred there for a while, but missed my friends so I transferred back." This confused them and both Kurt and Blaine had to explain that the schools are about 1 hour apart and that one was private and the other public. They talked about their sexuality being discriminated against. Then they got to the music. "New Directions had plans to sing, Born this way…" he was interrupted by squeals.

"See Mr. Van Galen, they were going to do Gaga." One of the girls noted.

"We were also singing, Don't Stop Believin' by Journey, Sing by My Chemical Romance, Firework by Katy Perry and Tik Tok by Ke$ha. We also had 3 original songs we planned on." The group groaned and one of the boys said that it was too bad they wouldn't see it.

Blaine told them about their songs. "The Warblers had planned on Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, Raise your Glass by Pink, Misery by Maroon 5, Dynamite by Taio Cruz and I got a feelin' by Black Eyed Peas." They were all excited about the songs they would never hear. "Kurt and I had a duet also. We were going to sing All that you Are by the Goo Goo Dolls."

Mr. Van Galen jumped in. "We would love to hear at least the 2 of you sing. Would you do that for us?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and he was ready. "Why don't we sing our duet first? Let me get my guitar." Blaine retrieved it from the side of the room and sat back down next to Kurt. "All that you are?" Kurt nodded and Blaine began. They sounded so good together. When they finished they got a standing ovation from the group.

"Blaine, sing teenage dream." Kurt urged not sharing why he liked to hear him sing it.

Blaine shared anyway. "I met Kurt on the stairwell at Dalton Academy on my way to a Warbler performance to sing this song that we had just perfected the arrangement. I wish the Warblers were here to sing it with me, but I can sing it by myself. That day, I sang this song to Kurt and that was really the beginning of us." The girls swooned the boys rolled their eyes but listened intently to Blaine. At the end, Blaine got another standing ovation.

"Kurt can sing I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles." This was turning into a nice little concert with the group. After Kurt finished I want to hold your hand, they asked the group to sing something. Mr. Van Galen got them all together and they sang. Walk by the Foo Fighters and many of the boys and girls played instruments. Then they sang a Capella number by a local soloist. Blaine and Kurt gave the group standing ovations, but the next song was one that really got to them. The group sang Just the Way you are by Bruno Mars. It brought both Blaine and Kurt to tears because the words were beautiful.

"If you guys will indulge us a little. Kurt and I sang this at the Christmas Pageant last year. I know it's not Christmas but we like to sing it. Maybe as a Christmas in July thing." There were yells of approval from the audience. Blaine crossed to the piano and Kurt stood next to him while he played. Kurt knew from the moment he said Christmas that it would be Baby It's Cold Outside. Kurt preferred to have the CD of the accompaniment because this put more pressure on Kurt to be a showman. Kurt looked to Blaine for the support he needed right at that moment and Blaine nodded with a wink and he knew he was ready. He ended seated next to Blaine on the piano bench and Blaine put his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. Applause erupted and the girls in the room sighed at how adorable it was.

Mr. Van Galen thanked them for singing. "We still have a little more time, do you want to check on the group and see where they are at?"

Blaine excused himself and the group came down to talk to Kurt personally. Kurt was happy and felt accepted. They asked him about Blaine and their relationship and singing in competitions and how nervous he must get. Kurt had shared that he had a brother in the New Directions and that he wished they could meet him. In a few seconds, there was a loud rumbling in the hall as Blaine walked in with the entire group. Kurt crossed the room to hug his brother. "About time you guys showed up. Hey guys, this is him."

The girls giggled and Finn looked questioningly at Kurt. Kurt just shook his head that it was no big deal. "I just told them about my brother and how tall you were."

Mr. Shue apologized for being so late, but Mr. Van Galen suggested that the groups share a few songs. They ordered finger food and appetizers for the social and it would be delivered to the cafeteria, but it was not yet here so they had some time.

Some of the members of the choir yelled. Born this way and Mr. Shue nodded. "We'll get changed into our costumes and the Warblers can sing a few songs while we do that. The song does not have the same effect without the costumes."

Blaine grabbed the Warblers and they huddled to decide what songs to sing. They decided on Raise your Glass and Hey, Soul Sister. When they finished, the New Directions were ready. The Warblers sat in the audience mingled with the other choir and Blaine beamed when Kurt came and stood front and center. Kurt noticed it and gave Blaine a seductive smile. He had a surprise for Blaine today and Blaine would be surprised and he would really like it!

"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M" Kurt pointed to Blaine this time and that made him blush. He shed his flannel shirt sooner than normal throwing it at Blaine and he crooked his eyebrows in question as Kurt turned to the back of the group as choreographed and with his back to the audience there it was. LOVES BLAINE in big letters that were handwritten by Kurt. Kurt made his first turn back to the audience and swiveled his hips to catcalls as he continued to his marked spot. He noticed the huge smile on his fiancé and continued with his dance with confidence that Blaine was watching his every move. He planned to make Blaine as hot and bothered as he could during this performance. He had no reason at all for wanting to do this, except that he could and he wanted to and he owned Blaine.

The song ended and they went out into the hallway. Wes and David found Kurt and patted him on the back. "That was awesome. Blaine blushed when he saw it, but I know he loved it."

"As if you would know anything about what I like, Wes." Blaine had snuck up behind Kurt faced with the awesome words that Kurt, himself wrote. Kurt turned to see Blaine right there and wondered if he would be happy about what Kurt did.

There was no question as Blaine took Kurt in his arms and kissed him softly. "I love it." He whispered breathlessly to Kurt. Kurt was pressed up against Blaine and smiled because he had the effect he was looking for. "Excuse us for a minute Wes." Blaine took Kurt aside and to a hallway around the corner. "I can't believe you did that."

"I love you and I want the whole world to know that I do." Kurt was proud and wanted to know that Blaine was too.

"I loved it. You could've warned me though. I almost got mobbed with fans when I left the room." Blaine kissed Kurt on his neck his cheek and his lips running his fingers through the back of his hair.

"I see. You are happy." Kurt smiled into Blaine's lips.

"You knew what you were doing to me. You did it all on purpose. I saw that look and the way you purposely moved your hips. Are you happy now?" Blaine thrust his hips forward into Kurt to show him just how much he loved it. "I wish we could find a place for us right now."

"Well, right now we have to go to a social and then we get on a bus to drive to Brussels, so sweetheart, you have a bit of time to wait." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. "Maybe we can sneak out?"

Finn and Rachel caught the couple at the social. Finn really didn't have too much fun. "you missed the fun guys. We got to see windmills." Finn rolled his eyes.

Blaine answered. "We were just a bit tired after the fun from last night."

"What fun?" Finn gave Blaine a look as the words fell from Rachel's mouth. Blaine realized the HUGE mistake he made.

"Uhhh… We .. uh.. Kurt and I…" Blaine was searching and looked to Kurt for help.

"Rachel, we played a prank on Finn last night. We showed up at his room after curfew and tried to get him to sneak out… uh .. and we almost had him, but he got smart and forced us to go back to our room." Kurt looked at Finn and shrugged. It was the best he could come up with.

"Why were you guys wanting to sneak out?"

Blaine cut in. "Um.. We heard about this gay Red Light thing and we were curious." Rachel was starting to believe the story. "So, we went back to our room for a while and when the coast was clear, we tried to sneak out again and Finn caught us."

"Yeah.. So that was fun." Finn gave a really fake laugh, but Rachel had bought the story and gave Finn a hug.

"It's so good that you are looking out for Kurt and Blaine. You are a good brother. I am so proud of you."

Blaine and Kurt sat alone at a table just talking about the things they shared, a little about the night before and just the cool time they had with a concert that was just them. They wanted to give the rest of the group the opportunity to meet the other choir since they had quite a bit of one on one. They sat hand in hand with their coffee and just enjoyed.

On the bus, Kurt and Blaine took their normal seat toward the back of the bus. Kurt was especially tired from the night before as was Blaine. Blaine took his blazer and found a jacket in his suitcase before they put them in the bus. Kurt laid with his head on his arm against the window and Blaine tucked himself into Kurt and covered them up with the 2 jackets. Kurt was getting used to being the big spoon now since Blaine's injury. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders as they both fell asleep not long after leaving.

Rachel looked over at them and thought how beautiful they looked all bundled up under the coats. She snapped another picture.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a longer chapter and I hope you liked it. I thought it was cute and fluffy. We need a little fluff sometimes.<strong>

Please review!


	65. Brussels

**A/N: First- So sorry to all my readers that I haven't posted a chapter in 7 days. That is so not like me. I got so off track on this after watching Ep 03x05: First Time. Then writers block related to this story. But I did write Just a kiss Goodnight that I posted on Thursday.. Again because First Time messed with my head. LOL**

**This is a long chapter and there are some fillers per se in this chapter, but I just kept writing because some weird ideas floated into my head. I hope it works for everyone in the end. I needed to give you guys the next chapter. The final chapters are developing slowly in my head, but boy Glee keeps messing with my head.**

**Just to share.. MY FAVE SCENE of all time is now the apology scene. First the line from Kurt "Gay bar superstar" and then next is Blainers in tears "I want you to be (proud of me)" I think my Heart **

**Okay.. don't kill me for this chapter. There is smut because I like to write smut... Well that, and teens hormones are out of control right now.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65<strong>

**Brussels**

Kurt woke up on the bus and was alone. He was a little disoriented as he looked around with sleep in his eyes. He was no longer holding his Blaine teddy bear. Blaine must have been there because Kurt was all tucked in with the coats that they had used earlier. He wondered how long he had been sleeping and where they were. He so didn't want to sit up, but where was Blaine. It's funny how he just needed to know that Blaine was okay and that he would be there for him always. With a groan, Kurt sat up and looked around immediately spotting Blaine toward the front of the bus. Blaine saw Kurt immediately and excused himself to greet his love.

"Hey Sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I missed you. When I went to sleep I was holding my Blaine Teddy Bear. OH, better name is my Blainey Bear. Then I woke up to empty arms."

"Blainey Bear." Blaine smirked at the nickname. "I guess it works. I am shorter, hairier and cuter!"

"You are cute, but I am gorgeous." Kurt smiled with bright blue eyes into Blaine's.

"That you are." Blaine took his seat next to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. "And this gorgeous guy is all mine. I own this. All of this." He ran his arms down Kurt's back over the swell of his butt and down his thigh daring his hand really close on his inner thigh. Kurt gasped at how daring Blaine was being on the bus in front of everyone and in close quarters.

Kurt gave a chaste kiss to Blaine's neck and found his ear. "What are you doing?" Blaine repeated the movement of his hands on Kurt's butt and moved his hand closer to where his inner thigh met his crotch. Kurt could feel Blaine's hand brushing over his crack and dangerously close to where his balls resided as he sighed quietly into Blaine ear. "God, Blaine…. want you here and now. I wish.. I wish." Breathlessly he continued to whisper into Blaine's ear as he brushed his hand across Blaine evident erection.

Blaine growled lowly into Kurt's ear. "Do you think you can stay quiet? Everyone around us is sleeping. That's why I was up front." As the words just escaped, Blaine was already moving Kurt into position with his back to him. Kurt was already putty in his hands. Blaine positioned himself facing a little toward the window giving them a teeny bit more privacy as he draped the jackets over him and Kurt as they had slept before. It was a mere seconds that Blaine had Kurt's pant unbuttoned and unzipped pushing just far enough to release his cock and wrap his hand around it. He clasped Kurt's left hand in his. "Close your eyes, my love. Let me take care of you and be quiet."

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Blaine. Yes. Quiet." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's lack of ability to think at the moment as he stroked Kurt gently.

"Keep your eyes closed and if anyone walks by, they'll think you're asleep."

"Well, outside of the writhing in ecstasy and the heavy breathing."

"Then don't do those things. Stay still and quiet." Blaine smiled knowing that it wouldn't be possible.

"Easy for you to say." Kurt took another deep breath that was in place of a moan. Blaine was working hard on Kurt and had moved his hand to tent the jacket in order to hide the fact that he was stroking in earnest now. Kurt had slowly moved further and further down Blaine's chest as his excitement increased. Blaine could see Kurt's eyelashes moving as he strained ready to come. "Whose jacket is this?"

Blaine laughed quietly and whispered. "You would be worried about that. It's mine. I don't care if you are on it. It will remind me of this."

Kurt was lifting his shirt up hoping that it wouldn't get totally stained with his own come. Kurt tilted his head back. He wanted to see Blaine when he came. Just thinking about Blaine doing this for him, to him, was putting him over the edge. He couldn't hold on any longer. Kurt grabbed Blaine's leg with his right hand and clutched to Blaine arm with the other as he held his breath while he came in waves of indescribable pleasure. He turned his head into Blaine muffling the whimper that escaped his throat. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement that he actually heard Blaine. Puck popped his head over the top of the chair in front. "Are you boys better now? That was rather quiet. I'm impressed." He turned around and sat back down and Kurt and Blaine could hear him snicker.

Kurt's senses returned. "I should've known better than to listen to you." Kurt couldn't stay mad and kissed Blaine as he tried to blindly wipe himself off with a few tissues that Blaine handed him. "There's a little on your hand." Blaine looked down and saw it. He looked at Kurt with darkened eyes and brought the hand to his mouth and licked it off. Kurt was speechless. His head was talking to him 'fucking hot'.

* * *

><p>The groups arrived in Brussels close to 7:00 and dinner was at that same time. They had reservations at a local restaurant and decided that there would be no time to check in so they went straight to dinner. Blaine and Kurt found themselves in new company today. The tables were much bigger at this restaurant and they had a private room. They found themselves in the company of Puck, Santana, Brittney, Lauren, Nick and Jeff. Wes, David, Finn and Puck were at the very next table.<p>

Puck and Lauren commanded the table during dinner with their discussions of how she once had to beat the crap out of Santana and how Puck thought she was hot because she was tough. The table was laughing effectively causing the volume in the restaurant to grow. Blaine and Kurt sat pleasantly and listened. These were stories missed when Kurt was still at Dalton, so they were new to him. Kurt truly enjoyed listening to how they initially met when Puck was stuck in the port o potty. The romantic part of Kurt still loved how people met the first time even if it was totally gross, but not so different than his chance meeting with Blaine. After all, isn't that what made love exciting and beautiful? The falling in love was the best part because it's like a roller coaster ride. Kurt felt eyes upon him as he turned to see Blaine just staring.

"Is there something on my face?" Kurt had an instant look of panic on his face.

"Not at all. I just love watching your eyes and your expressions. I know exactly what you're thinking most of the time." Blaine knew Kurt, but there was still so much more to explore with Kurt. Blaine never tired of looking at those blues that would sometimes lie and show a tint of green or grey. They were the most expressive eyes that Blaine had ever seen and they were attached to his fiancé.

Nick overheard the conversation. "That is so sweet." The rest of the table looked at him. "Them. They are so sweet. While you guys were meeting each other, we had to deal with Blaine's ups and downs." Blaine looked confused as Nick and Jeff were making fun of him.

"How so?" Blaine was ready to hear the explanation.

"Ready to hear this story? So after Kurt leaves the first time, Blaine keeps meeting him. He sometimes skipped Warblers practice to meet Kurt for lunch or coffee. Wes and his gavel would go absolutely nuts and I swear he took it out on the rest of the Warblers."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "You really skipped practice?" Blaine just nodded with a smile on his face.

Nick continued. "So Blaine keeps skipping practice to meet Kurt. Forget practice. Blaine skipped school to meet Kurt." Nick laughed. "I forget why, but Kurt must have texted him during the day."

Kurt knew immediately what day that was. It was the day they confronted Karofsky about being gay. He looked at Blaine and smiled knowing that Blaine new what day that was too. He had taken Kurt out for lunch.

"You sneaky bastard." Puck shoulder bumped Blaine. Blaine just laughed.

"Blaine didn't seem to know how much he was into Kurt, which was funny because we all knew." Blaine felt embarrassed at that admission because he still felt stupid about not knowing how much Kurt meant to him before Pavarotti died. Kurt noticed and gave Blaine a knowing look. He mouthed the words 'it's okay' to Blaine. He took Blaine's hand and squeezed it tight. "Next thing you know, Kurt is going to school at Dalton and Blaine pretty much follows him around like a puppy every day. Blaine didn't know it, but it became a huge joke for us Warblers."

Jeff joined in. "Hey Nick, where Blaine?"

Nick's response. "Where's Kurt?"

"Where's Blaine?"

"Where's Kurt?"

Both boys laughed. Wes turned around because Nick and Jeff out of control always meant trouble. "Hey. What are you guys doing?"

"We are telling the Blaine and Kurt story from our, The Warblers, point of view!"

"I want in on this." Wes laughed. "I have the best stories and the most inside information."

The food was being served and Blaine gladly thanked the server. "Thank you for bringing food. These boys need something to keep their mouths shut. Blaine thought he was in the clear."

* * *

><p>Dinner was done and the talk started again. Blaine was embarrassed and wanted to get away. Nick reminded him that everyone wants in on this story. "Okay. We each get to tell one story about Blaine and Kurt getting together. Deal Blaine?"<p>

Blaine looked at Kurt who just gave him a reassuring smile. "Fine. But I reserve the right to veto the story if it is really off track."

Nick held out his hand to shake it. "Deal." Nick took his spoon to his water goblet and raised it to the air. "This is the unofficial roast of Blaine and indirectly Kurt." Nick turned to Kurt. "When you are with the man your stuck being his collateral." Kurt just nodded and smiled because these are stories that he probably didn't know about. "I turn the floor over to our fearless leader. Wes.

"Blaine Anderson. What can I say about the suave and rich man that leads our famous Warbler bunch. This young man waltzed into Dalton Academy and stole the hearts of every man. Oh yes, I even considered going gay for Blaine." Laughs began to erupt as Wes looked around. "Let's see the hands of people that would go gay for Blaine." Every boy raised their hand. "Blaine crooned straight and gay alike until a day in November 2010. The 9th to be exact. Then he only had eyes for one person. If we thought he was cheesy then, the cheese factor multiplied by a thousand when a guy name Kurt Hummel walked through that door. Next thing you know, Mr. Anderson here is on another planet. We literally had a long discussion about a song that he would be singing at the next concert in which he agreed to dance in his boxers while he played the violin standing on one foot." The crowed erupted. Blaine shook his head with embarrassment.

"That's not fair Wes. I missed the dancing in boxer's part."

"Ah. That you did Blaine and I know why. I believe he was texting this person called Kurt Hummel. Can anyone tell me what Mr. Anderson texted?" Several people yelled "Courage" including Kurt. Kurt smiled at Blaine. It was dorky to text one word all day long. "And what else?" laughs and then Silence.. Thanks boys and girls. "Blaine spent hours during the day after meeting our beloved Mr. Hummel texting 1 freaking word. Courage. I mean, Kurt, what were you thinking. You had to think it was the only word he knew. No Hi Kurt, How are you. Just one word… All.. Day.. Long.. Courage. Blaine's walking to class phone in hand texting Courage. Blaine's taking a shower texting courage, Blaine's driving his car texting Courage, Blaine's singing the lead in a song texting Courage." Many of the New Directions were laughing so hard they were crying. "Quite a leader our Mr. Anderson is. "I have one thing for you Blaine." Wes took out his cell phone and texted Courage to Blaine. Many of the Warblers did the same. "Oh and for you too Kurt. " Kurt's phone blew up with the word Courage. Everyone laughed and Wes moved to sit. "Kurt, you need to have that to want to be with him for the rest of your life." Wes winked and sat down.

Nick stood back up. "I think I deserve to go next as the roast was my idea. So continuing on the oblivious path of Mr. Anderson. No one ever knew where the guy was. It should have been easy. Kurt had transferred to Dalton, he was a Warbler, he lived in the dorms. Hey Jeff, where's Blaine?"

Jeff responded, "Where's Kurt? Hey Trent, where's Blaine?"

Trent responded, "Where's Kurt? Hey Jon, where's Blaine?"

Jon said. "I have no idea. Where's Kurt? Thad, do you know where Blaine is?"

Thad jumped in with a laugh. "Where's Kurt?" Kurt was turning red and he scooted closer to Blaine putting his hand in Blaine's lap. Poor Blaine was laughing but embarrassed at the same time.

"Okay.. haha. I get it." It was his fault after all. Blaine had agreed to this.

Nick started up again. "Kurty had a little Blaine, whose jacket was blue as you know. And everywhere that Kurty went, the Blainers was sure to go. He followed him to Warbler practice one day and we finally found our man. Blaine was never allowed to leave our sight again, or the sh- , er the crap will hit the fan." Claps erupted from both sides. "Don't be shy. Who's next?"

Blaine looked around hoping that no one else would come forward, but he couldn't be so lucky. David approached Nick. "This will be quick. I just want to say to Blaine. 'we all know how much you love your car' Just remember that you're supposed to drive it, not drive in it." The laughter was out of control. David hid his face as the chaperones were giving him a look. He was high-fived all the way back to his seat.

Trent stood. "My story is not funny, but I want to give Blaine some advice. You are probably the most outgoing person I know. You lead this crazy group of guys that continuously like to butt in to your life and you keep on going. Just make sure you enjoy your life, make sure you enjoy Kurt and always, always enjoy each other." As he turned to walk away he yelled out "…often!"

Finn stood up. "I would like to share some things I know about Blaine. I would say, this is Blaine Anderson, from Kurt's point of view." Kurt looked nervous. Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Kurt. I won't get mad."

"Blaine you are hot and I like your a-, Um..behind."

"Awww Finn. I didn't know." Blaine tugged at his heart playfully while everyone was laughing.

"You have big fuzzy triangular eyebrows that you really need to wax and trim." Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt just shrugged. "Blaine is like the energizer bunny. When Kurt gets home from having coffee with Blaine he has to change his batteries to keep up. Blaine can't remember the combination to Kurt's diary. Actually, he doesn't realize that Kurt changes is daily and hides the combination." Kurt glared at Blaine. Blaine gave pleading eyes to Finn. "You thought you never got caught trying to break into it. Which by the way, he keeps on a post it note behind his vanity mirror."

"Finn!" All the girls were tearing up because they knew Kurt and his diary would be filled with lots of personal stuff.

"Blaine has these puppy dog eyes that he uses to get something he wants."

Wes yelled. "I thought he just did that for Warbler solos."

"No Wes, he uses them all the time." Finn continued and actually got nicer. "Blaine is the object or part of at least 25 items on Kurt's Bucket list. Blaine makes Kurt cry when he tells Kurt he loves him at the end of the night, especially on nights when Kurt knows he won't see him the next day. Sorry Kurt. Blaine is some kind of God. Blaine has the most beautiful voice. He makes the most awesome faces when he sings. Blaine has an awesome car with tons of room in the front and backseat." Finn winked at Kurt. Kurt glared at Finn. "Blaine can juggle and stand on his head when his hair isn't all fluffy. Oh yeah.. not at the same time. Blaine's hair is soft when it's not all gelled down. Kurt loves Blaine's hair. Blaine has a six pack and the sexy 'v'. Blaine gets a 5 o'clock shadow at 1:00. Blaine is perfect." That ended with an awww from all the girls. "That's all." Finn sat down.

Jeff stood up. "Blaine can't do any steps in a dance beyond a grapevine! He has a tendency to resemble a bad dancer from the 80's. Blaine doesn't think anyone knows about his stash of all things Kurt in a shoebox in his closet." Jeff was his roommate. He knew.

Mr. Schuester stood up. "While this is a lot of fun, I am ready to sleep for the night. Plus, do I need to remind you that we have sightseeing all day and an evening show. Tomorrow morning we are off to Calais and London."

Everyone gathered up and got back to the bus to get to their hotel. They were staying at the Metropole and had not even checked in yet. It was getting really late and there was not a lot of time before curfew. Blaine had been sitting a long time from bus to dinner to bus to hotel. As he exited the bus he felt the pain in his butt resurface. Kurt looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

Blaine whispered back. "I forgot how sore I was." Blaine tried to readjust his pants so that the seam wasn't aggravating his totally abused butthole.

"Hey Blaine. A little too much sitting there?" Puck thought it was funny to give Blaine a hard time. "Kurt a bit much for you my friend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Jealous?" Blaine teased Puck. "Maybe we can arrange something."

"Blaine!" Kurt heard the exchange. "I don't think Puck could handle all this."

"Okay. I guess I deserved that. Enough guys. You're making me blush." Puck walked away.

* * *

><p>Finally in their room, Blaine and Kurt decided to take a bath instead of try to get out to see anything. The trip was becoming, for Blaine and Kurt, a huge awakening of their relationship. They were intense and in love before, but now, sometimes people couldn't handle them when they were together. In some ways, neither of them cared about it. They knew it felt right and they had both spent so many nights apart before actually finding each other. This was almost like getting their lives started now.<p>

Kurt was becoming a fan of being the big spoon. It gave him the opportunity to touch Blaine's skin and hold him skin to skin with the entire lengths of their bodies flush. It was a one of the most romantic moments the two could share. Kurt kissed Blaine hard. "I miss your lips. I feel like I haven't gotten to kiss them since last night."

"It may have been." Blaine crooked his eyebrows trying to remember the last time they really kissed. Blaine stopped thinking and went for another kiss from Kurt. They just laid there in the bathtub enjoying the warmth and closeness. Just kissing. Kurt wanted more and took Blaine's chin into his hand tilting Blaine just right. Kurt whimpered into the kiss as Blaine turned into Kurt to give him what he wanted. Kurt licked at Blaine's lips demanding entrance which Blaine permitted willingly. Blaine just let Kurt explore his mouth. Blaine was lost in the feeling of Kurt's tongue licking and sucking at his tongue. He was being taken by Kurt and this Kurt he loved too. There were so many facets to his boyfriend that were hot. Timid Kurt, whiny Kurt, Diva Kurt and Dominator Kurt. Yes. He liked it and let him as Kurt turned him completely around kissing very hard teeth hitting briefly.

"Get on your knees Blaine." Kurt demanded and Blaine obeyed. Blaine shivered at the loss of the warm water and Kurt around him as Kurt sat up a little more. Kurt licked the full length and kissed the tip of Blaine cock and parted his lips to take Blaine's head into his mouth playing with his slit with the tip of his tongue. Blaine moaned and couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips forward. Kurt's hands came to his squeeze Blaine's ass as he urged Blaine forward into his mouth. Blaine was shocked but it appeared that Kurt wanted him to fuck his mouth so he did tentatively at first but as Kurt continued to urge his hips forward with his hands they got into a rhythm. Kurt replaced his mouth with one of his hands but didn't stop urging with his other hand. "Blaine. Fuck. I love you. I want you."

Blaine grabbed his hands lifting him up as their erections met between them. Kurt grabbed the towels as they hurriedly wiped and almost ran to the bed. "You sure you want to do this. I thought you were sore."

"I don't give a fuck. I want you to fuck me. I don't care if I can't walk tomorrow or the next day, or ever. NOW!" The teenage hormones were kicking in, in full force. Blaine gave him a look and smiled. YES.. This Kurt was awesome! Kurt laid on his back spreading his legs holding his knees up as Blaine wasted no time grabbing the lube from his suitcase and covered his fingers. He tentatively brushed his finger across his entrance and Kurt hissed at the feel. He was sore. Blaine gently pressed his finger in slowly. Kurt gulped a breath in at the feel and soreness. He felt just a bit raw, but it felt good nonetheless. Blaine worked gently. Kurt turned his upper body to the side. "Get over here." They laid side by side as Kurt took him in his mouth yet again wanting Blaine to be as aroused as he was when Kurt would finally be ready. Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt any more than he already was and finally worked up to 3 fingers and he moved up to kiss Kurt lovingly.

Kurt anticipated the absence of Blaine's fingers and knew that the initial feeling of Blaine filling him would be a bit painful just knowing how sore he was. Blaine looked worried. "Kurt, I can tell this hurts. Are you sure..?"

"Blaine. I can't stand the feeling I have in my chest right now. I want you so badly I can barely breathe. I don't care about the pain, I want you." Blaine took a deep breath as he pressed into Kurt not stopping until he felt his balls rest against Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned a long drawn moan and tears filled his eyes. The pain was intense, but Kurt wanted this more than anything. He couldn't get enough of Blaine lately. He clenched his fists to his sides because he wanted to save Blaine from feeling like he was hurting him.

Blaine knew he was feeling the pain. He knew it and hated that he was causing it. He noticed Kurt's clenched fists and reached out to allow Kurt the satisfaction of hurting him back. "Hold on to me Baby. You can hold tight to me, or we can stop and I can just suck you." Kurt gasped and pulled Blaine back into him.

"Please Blaine." Blaine began to move himself slowly and not too far to lessen the drag.

Kurt was feeling raw, but after a few seconds he got the feeling he was expecting. He wanted this. As soon as Blaine came right up against his prostate, he didn't feel anything but that. The complete pleasure was unbearable in the state of excitement that Kurt was in. "Mmmmf. That's.. what.. I.. wanted." Blaine knew what he wants and tried to angle just right so that Kurt would get the pleasure he had been looking for. Blaine continued to work and Kurt clenched down on Blaine. At the feeling of Kurt's orgasm, Blaine felt the urge to speed up, but instead pulled out knowing that Kurt would hurt if he sped up. Blaine stroked himself through his orgasm and when he opened his eyes, Kurt was right there covered.

"Aw. Baby, I'll get you cleaned up." Blaine went to the bathroom for a washcloth and dampened it with warm water. Kurt reached up for it, but Blaine batted his hand away. "I'll take care of it." He first wiped Kurt's hole gently. Kurt hissed at the soreness still existent. "I believe I will have to hold my resolve next time." Blaine looked weary. "You're in pain and I made it worse. I can't believe I let you order me around."

"I wouldn't have let you back down. I was really on a roll."

"You were. I kind of like domineering Kurt. It was hot."

Kurt smiled. "I was hot, wasn't I?"

"I'm the big spoon tonight, my love." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tenderly spooning his life. "I don't ever want to hurt you, Baby. It pains me to see you hurt."

"I know. I love you too." They drifted off happily to sleep

* * *

><p>Bright and early the next morning they were up and showered. Kurt was still in pain and was walking funny. He looked at Blaine and scrunched his nose. "So maybe you were right."<p>

Blaine nodded his head knowingly. "I know. Next time. I'm putting my foot down. I'll try to help you Babe so it's not so obvious. Maybe I can hold you really close and people will think you're walking funny because we are so close together."

They made their way to breakfast and joined Finn and Puck at a table. Blaine finished his toast and coffee and got up to get him and Kurt another coffee. Puck laughed. Kurt suspected that Puck was laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Really? It's so not funny, you can barely keep a straight face. Spill!"

"Yesterday, it was Blaine and today it's you. Can you not control yourselves, Dude?"

Kurt shook his head. "Why is it that you are the only one that notices this type of stuff?"

Finn was confused as usual. "What are you guys talking about?" Just then Blaine came back to the table and set down both coffees.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Blaine." Kurt didn't want to prolong the discussion.

"Nothing except that you guys can't go one night without sex." Puck laughed and Finn covered his ears.

"I'm still here. You know you can't talk about that stuff in front of me. The visuals I get when you talk about my brother having sex scare me."

"But Finn, Trust me, I'm not scary at all. I am really gentle." Blaine laughed.

"Not according to the way Kurt is walking today." Puck did not make eye contact with Blaine or Kurt. He was more interested in Finn's reaction.

"Arrgh. Puck, shut up. I'm not listening." Finn plugged his ears again.

Blaine shook his head to the response. "Finn, grow up and Puck, how are you the only one that notices this stuff?"

"I asked the same question. It's like you're obsessed with us." Kurt winked at Blaine. "Do you want to join us some time?"

"Okay that's my cue to leave."

"Nope, that's your cue to stop asking and obsessing over us having sex." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Or, if you want Puck, I can be rough with you if that's what you like."

"That's it. I'm leaving." Finn got up and walked away. Puck followed looking back at them shaking his head.

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "I think they are thoroughly damage."

Blaine laughed. "Yes. That was fun."

* * *

><p>They loaded the bus and Stephan spoke about the day. We have a very busy day planned. Since we have only 1 day here, we are planning on visiting Grand Place and we will drive by and stop briefly so that everyone can see Manneken Pis before we head to Notre Dame du Sablon. We will be eating at a café in this area and you will have a little free time to see some of the World Famous Chocolatiers here. We will end the day with the Musical Instruments museum since we are a musical group, we thought this would be a nice addition. There are so many places to see here and I we will be able to drive by a few more places by bus, but you have practice at 3:30 at the hotel so we are going to make the best of our time here. Your concert is at 6:00 tonight and then dinner directly after. The bus will leave the hotel at around 5:15. We should be back to the hotel tonight between 8:30 and 9:00. Tomorrow we will head to Atomium and then to Calais. Sadly, we will part ways in Calais. You will have a new guide as you arrive in London.<p>

The Grand Place was beautiful. They were allowed to get out of the bus and walk around for about 45 minutes. Some of the buildings date back to the 1400's. Blaine and Kurt walked, not without difficulty on Kurt's part. "You okay Sweetie?"

"I'm with you. Of course, I'm okay." Kurt was sore, but happy to be here with Blaine. "Kind of sad. The trip is starting to come to a close."

Blaine stopped him. "Look at me. You keep looking at this trip as if the summer is over for us. We have so much to do this summer. I want to start looking at places to have our wedding. We have so much time to plan the perfect wedding. Plus we have weekend trips and…"

"Work." Kurt knew he had to work in his Dad's shop and was dreading working and getting all dirty.

"We'll talk to your dad. He knows we have a lot of planning to do. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Now tonight, I would like to try the bar experience again."

"As long as it doesn't end up like last time. I think I overdid it."

"Really? You think so?" Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. "I love you."

Back on the bus they drove and stopped briefly at the Manneken Pis so that pictures could be taken. The statue seemed oddly smaller than they expected but it was still a sight to see. "This in Lima would be covered in graffiti. Especially wearing that outfit, what is that anyway?"

"Kurt, does it matter?"

"No, I guess not." They headed to Notre Dame du Sablon. It was a beautiful church with many stained glass windows. Kurt found it to be beautiful, but really didn't feel like going in the church. "Blaine, how are we going to get married. I don't think we can do it in Ohio. We definitely can't do it in a church."

"Oh. So, that's why you really didn't feel like going inside." Blaine took Kurt's hand as they slowly walked around the church. Stephan had given them directions to Marcolini chocolatiers so Blaine was going that direction. "Come on, let's walk toward the Chocolate place. I will buy you chocolate and we will talk about the wedding." Blaine led him down the road. "Here's the way I see it. Whether it's a real wedding in a church or a civil document stating that we are partners. I don't care. That's not what makes us a couple. You always say you don't believe in stereotypes so lets not give in to that. We are together. You and I will be together as a couple is together. If we have to go out of state to get married, we do that, but we make those decisions together after we've talked about them. We can have a reception or whatever. If we get married somewhere else, we bring everyone. You keep forgetting that I can do that."

Kurt understood. "I just.. I just always envisioned my own wedding. I already have your tux picked out." Kurt laughed because of the look on Blaine's face. "Don't worry. Everything looks great on you. But, really Blaine. I know we don't need the paper, I just always dreamed of getting married and lately I have dreamed of marrying you."

"We'll make it work. I promise." They were there. Blaine held open the door. "Now to buy you the most expensive chocolate in all of Belgium."

At the café, over salad, sandwiches and pastries, Wes, David and Blaine ironed out the songs that Blaine would sing. Blaine and Kurt were given one of the Warblers solos to sing "All That You Are" again. Kurt was excited to have this little change with Blaine, because the New Directions usually went back to the trusted showstopper songs.

The Musical Instruments Museum was the most fun for this group. There were a lot of instruments over the history of music and it was interactive that they could listen to the instruments. Kurt had found out here that Blaine played the violin and was acutally an accomplished violinist. Blaine never ceased to amaze people. Blaine could have stayed here for hours just gazing at the instruments and listening, but they only had 2 ½ hours and they made the best of it. Before long, they were at practice where things seemed to go smoothly. They all returned to their rooms by 4:30 so that they could have 1 hour to get ready to leave.

Kurt laid on the bed. "Blaine. I think I'm dying." My ass still hurts.

"Poor baby." Blaine rubbed Kurt's chest to comfort him. "I'm so, so sorry. I knew I would feel bad about it."

"Please don't Blaine. Not your fault. All mine."

"Shhh. Let me kiss you and make it feel better." Blaine went to take off Kurt's pants and a look of panic came across his face.

"You don't mean…. There, do you?" Blaine started to belly laugh.

"Of course I do. But, not if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"Blaine, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Blaine smiled at Kurt because he knew he would get that response but thought he would start getting Kurt used to the idea. He really did want to try it with Kurt, but knew the idea of it would freak him out. He knew Kurt so well.

"Okay. Do you want to soak in the tub before we change. There isn't much time, but maybe 10 minutes if you don't do your hair perfect." Kurt nodded and Blaine drew the bath for him. "I will never give in to you again sweetheart. I knew better, but I let dominator Kurt take over my senses."

* * *

><p>The concert started on time and went off without a hitch. Dinner was catered in the cafeteria. Everyone was really nice and they enjoyed meeting new people and their parents. Dinner was casual and Kurt chatted the evening away with Finn, Rachel and 2 members of the other choir. The end was nearer and nearer. They only had 2 concerts left in London and they would be on their way home.<p>

The night was still young and they got back to the hotel and sat in the lobby talking. "We are going to L'Homo Erectus to check it out then we are going to go the Sainte Jaques Quartier.. Who's coming with us. Finn? Puck? Come on guys live a little. We promise to save you if anyone hits on you guys."

Puck was the first to respond. "I'm in."

"So am I." Lauren was there and responded.

"So Finn and Rachel, are you guys coming?" Blaine looked excited. "Come on. It's supposed to be fun and there will be a drag performance."

Finn still looked like he was going to throw up. "I don't think Rachel would like it."

"Speak for yourself Finn. I think it would be cool. You seem to keep forgetting that I have two gay dads and my best friend is gay."

In the end, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Lauren, Wes and David joined them.

* * *

><p><strong>OKay.. so I know I skipped around a bit, but I am starting to get antsy about the sequel. <strong>

**Next chapter will show them at their outing. should be fun!**

**How do you like Dominating Kurt. He knows how to order Blaine around and Blaine folded like a cheap suit.. Even though he knew he shouldn't do what Kurt says.**

**Also - Please read my oneshot out there. "Just a Kiss Goodnight".**

**Review Please.**


	66. Jolly Good fun

**A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter as they are getting to the end of the trip. It is a bit shorter than normal.. sorry! :( A little writers block too. though I think this is a cute comic relief chapter. I hope you still enjoy it. I am actually working on my next chapter already so I hope to have it up sooner rather than later.**

**I am so happy that I am still getting new readers and follower..I am amazed at the love for this book. I had a new reader read the whole thing in one sitting.. Yeah.. Go Girl!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any of the characters...still. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66<strong>

**Jolly Good Fun**

They got to the bar and were served drinks immediately. Blaine and Kurt were at first taken aback by the men in drag, but soon became comfortable with their surroundings because no one thought anything of any of the people there. Rachel was hit on by another guy when he thought she was in drag. Instead of getting upset, Finn just put his arm around her and they continued to drink.

"I can't believe that guy thought I was a guy dressed as a girl." Rachel was so upset. The guys minus Blaine and Kurt were not drinking too much. They didn't want to accidentally get hit on and not know it.

"Rachel, you're beautiful. You should be happy that they hit on you. They thought you were attractive and you are." Finn kissed her on the head.

"What are we doing here again?" Wes asked the group.

"We are here to support Blaine and Kurt, remember?" Puck was first to answer. "Where are they anyway?"

"I have no idea Puck. And again, I have no idea why I'm here. I'm not even gay."

Puck laughed at that statement. "First of all Wes, you carry around that gavel with an unhealthy attachment. Second, we are here for Blaine and Kurt. Third, if you say it again, I will hit on you myself."

"Crap. Wes, David, Puck. They are over there with those guys. They look drunk and hit on." Finn always wanted to protect them. Burt always made him promise and he had become accustomed to watching over both boys now. "We need to save them."

"Dude, we are in a gay bar. They are gay. I don't think they want to be saved." Puck was flustered yet followed. "This is like their mother ship if you haven't noticed it." Sure enough, Puck was right. Blaine and Kurt were dancing with a bunch of guys they just met. They were drinking and they seemed the most free they have ever been.

Soon enough the boys approached their friends. "Finn, guys. These guys are awesome. This is James, Laurent, Michael and Thomas." Blaine was drunk.

"How much did you guys have to drink?"

Kurt was laughing out of control. "I have no idea."

One of the new friends spoke up. "I just ordered some shots for us. This would be 3, I think."

"Finn. There's going to be a drag show in a minute. She's going to sing! It will be awesome." Blaine was too chatty as a drunk.

"Okay Blaine, we'll stay just till the show is over." Finn looked questioning at Wes. "Right?"

Wes agreed. "Yeah. Let them have fun. They never get to. They're lucky to have us, aren't they? Let's sit."

Wes found a table for all of them and they just sat and talked about songs and music and the difference between schools. The drag show started. A Cher look alike came out and was singing and followed it with a little dancing and got a few people to join him. Next thing you know Blaine, Kurt and two of their new friends were there singing and dancing.

"Camera! Someone!" Finn was yelling and his hand was reaching out. "Rachel produced the camera and got a picture of them dancing and singing on stage." They were a drunken mess, but they still sounded good. Rachel smiled at Finn. They both seemed so at ease and accepted. It was getting late so Wes started to get everyone gathered up.

"Hey, someone told us we have to hit the Sainte Jaques Quartier." Blaine slurred it all out. There are some bars there that we need to see.

Puck returned the answer. "Blaine there are some eyelids that I need to see tonight."

"Blaine, we need to leave early in morning. We will be going to Calais and then from there to London. The trip is almost over kids." Wes reminded them that they were close to finishing the trip this year.

The bars proved to be a bit much for Blaine and Kurt. They had definitely found a comfortable place where they could be themselves and Gay and out and proud. So proud that everyone was toasting them and bunches of guys were buying them drinks. They were both drunker than anyone had ever seen them.

The group walked along the street trying to guide their two drunk friends back to the hotel. "Puck, you are the most awesome dude. You are strong and cool. Well, except for that hair." Kurt batted at the top of Puck's head. "What is that anyway? Who told you it was cool. You look like a chia pet that got in a fight with a lawn mower." He reached for Weses hair. "Now that is hair. He keeps it real and so does David. At least he keeps it nice and tight." Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt burst into a huge belly laugh. "Not like that honey, though he probably is."

David was a little buzzed, but not too much. "Shut up you guys. You are going to be so embarrassed when you wake up in the morning. We should be videotaping this. Where is Blaine's flip."

"I have it. I think I will video myself." Blaine and Kurt were kissing and smiling into the video. Then Blaine turned to Kurt. He was a couple conversations behind. "Honey, you are so right, Pucks hair is a big mess, but his arm muscles are totally hot aren't they?" Kurt nodded his head in huge motions. "I happen to really like Finn's height." Blaine was standing next to Finn trying to jump up to get close to his height. Finn took the video camera from Blaine and started to video laughing the entire time.

"Oh. Baby stop it, you're going to fall over and hurt yourself." Kurt laughed really loud falling into Blaine. That turned into kissing… A LOT of kissing.

Blaine backed away from the kiss first because he had something to say. "I have something to share! Hey, listen up everyone! Kurt is the best kisser." Blaine turned to Kurt who was giving him adorable puppy eyes. "You are the best kisser Honey. I love your lips and your tongue. You taste so good. All of you taste like a candy shop. Your co…."

"Whoa! Stop right there." Finn interrupted them. "We don't need to know what else tastes good boys." Video was rolling.

"Remember when I thought Finn was hot?" Kurt was laughing and crying at the same time. "Finn, you are no fun. Live a little BIG Brother. Are you Big by the way? I was just wondering because you're tall and I know how big Blaine is and he's short and."

Wes took over now. "Okay Back to the hotel now." He and Finn started to herd the boys with Puck.

"I didn't know you then, but you told me about you liking Finn. I thought the Jolly Green Giant guy. You think he's hot?" Blaine was stumbling over to Kurt. "I love you. You know that?"

"Blainey Bear. I love you too!" Kurt hugged Blaine and grabbed his ass.

"Hey. Not in front of…. These guys. Later Baby." Blaine tried to wink but when he closed his eyes he fell into Finn who stood him back up.

"Guys, come on. We need to get you guys back to your room." Finn was trying to be responsible. "Rachel, what are we going to do with them?"

"Maybe I should have Lauren pick up the hobbit and you and me can carry Queenie." Puck stood almost embarrassed. "We need to get them out of the street. People are starting to stare."

Rachel was frustrated because no decisions were being made. "They're staring because they see 2 drunk, cute gay men that they want to take home to their beds. Now, if we are leaving, let's go." Rachel had her hands on her hips tapping her foot. She barked the orders in frustration. "Wes and David. You guys need to guide Blaine and Finn and Puck get Kurt. Let's keep moving." Wes and David were hoping to stay out of sight for fear or Blaine and Kurt's drunken mess.

"Wes! Wes! Dude. That gavel. Do you sleep with it Wes?" Blaine was screaming. "What would happen if you lost your gavel?"

David responded for him. "He would cry for weeks."

Standing in the room it was past 11:00 and room check had not yet happened. Rachel and Lauren went to their rooms for curfew. All the boys were here with Kurt and Blaine sitting on the bed next to each other holding hands. Their heads were hanging. They reeked of alcohol. Mr. Shue finally made it to their room to see Finn standing over them. "How am I supposed to watch over you guys if you can't control yourselves?" It struck Mr. Shue as comical and he started laughing. This was Finn. Finn Hudson, quarterback, lecturing them.

"Uh, Finn, guys, what did you guys do?"

"Mr. Shue, they drank too much. We took them to a gay bar."

He was a bit shocked. "All you guys took them to a gay bar."

"Yeah and Lauren and Rachel too. Anyway, they were kind of having fun so we kind of let them."

Wes jumped into the conversation. "Mr. Shue, since they never really feel like they belong in most places, they were so comfortable and they were having fun, so we let them."

Mr. Shue understood. "After all, it was really thoughtful."

Kurt shot up. "I think I'm going to throw up." He went running to the bathroom and Blaine fell over on his back. Finn followed Kurt into the bathroom.

Puck looked at Mr. Shue. "Maybe me and Finn should stay in here tonight. They aren't doing too well right now."

"I think that's a good idea. Wes, you and David go on to your rooms. If you see Mr. Royce, tell him I will be by to explain."

"False alarm." Kurt proudly exited the bathroom.

Kurt laid down on the second bed in the room face first and was out. Mr. Shue shook his his head and left the room.

"I don't want to sleep with Kurt. Maybe you should sleep with Kurt and I'll sleep with Blaine. I just don't want either of them to puke in their sleep and choke to death."

"Finn, this sucks. I want you to know that I am only doing this for you. Crap. I guess I am doing this for them too."

Finn moved Blaine on his side and pushed his back up against Blaine to keep him on his side and then Puck matched with Kurt. All four boys went to sleep back to back in their clothes under covers.

"Hey Baby. My head is pounding." Blaine was wrapped around Kurt, who was oddly larger than usual. Blaine thought in his head. I am still wearing my clothes and so is Kurt. Too big to be Kurt. Blaine opened his eyes to see his arms wrapped around Finn and his leg entwined with Finns. "Finn! What the hell!"

"Oh my God." Finn jumped out of bed. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Where's Kurt?" Finn pointed with a giggle and a smile. Puck had his arms wrapped around Kurt nuzzling into Kurt's hair. Blaine got up and walked over. "Kurt. Wake up."

"Don't want to wake up. Warm here and my head hurts." He was so cute.

"Kurt open your eyes." Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine standing in front of him. Wait a minute. You're Blaine. Who is nuzzling into my hair?"

"Baby, your hair smells so nice." Puck was dreaming and nuzzling into Kurt's hair.

"Ahhh. Puck, wake up and, oh my God, you're touching my hair!" Kurt was suddenly wide awake. "What the hell? My head hurts."

Blaine was cracking up, he could barely hold in his laughter. "Come here Kurt." Blaine stretched his arms out to Kurt urging him into them. "I think we must have had too much to drink." He kissed Kurt's temple and brushed his hair back. Blaine was the only person besides Kurt that was permitted to touch his hair. "My head is pounding."

"Me too!" Kurt turned to his brother. "Finn, why did you let us drink so much?"

"Kurt. You guys were having so much fun, we couldn't stop you." Finn scratched his head because that wasn't exactly what he meant. "We didn't want to stop you guys."

"That makes no sense at all. Noah help me out here."

"Well, what Finn means is that you guys usually have it so tough? You know, being gay and all. You can never let loose and have fun. You guys were having so much fun that none of us wanted to stop either of you."

When it was put that way, Kurt felt bad for yelling at Finn. "Sorry I yelled at you Finn. That was really thoughtful of you."

"Yeah.. I think we did have fun." Blaine laughed. "Until I woke up with my legs entwined with Finn." Kurt glared at him.

"You couldn't tell the difference between me and Finn?"

"Kurt, I was sleeping." Blaine grabbed his hands and kissed his palms. "Let's go shower."

Finn turned to leave. "This is definitely my cue to leave. Dude, showering with my brother. There should be some rule against telling me that you guys are going to shower together."

"Finn, you can be such a prude sometimes. We are actually going to shower. It's not like a code word for something else like sex." Kurt emphasized the word sex when he said it.

"Ewww.. Please. You're my brother and my brother does not have sex. I'm leaving."

Kurt and Blaine stood in the shower with their heads pounding. "Do you remember any of last night?" Kurt tried and tried in his head. "How much did we actually drink, I wonder."

"Baby, I can't remember anything except for getting to the bar and then all the men in drag. I remember meeting a bunch of guys and doing shots with them." Blaine thought to himself. Were they drugged? He doubted that they were drugged since they were actually functioning this morning.

"Okay, so all we can remember is going from doing shots with strangers to waking up with Puck smelling my hair?"

"You forgot the part of me spooning you brother." Kurt cringed at the sound. "Let's forget about it for now. I have a gorgeous man in front of me that I didn't get to kiss last night and I need to make up for that."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine nipping at his upper lip. The pounding in his head was enough to not ever drink again. It never seemed to end well. Kurt took a firm hold of Blaine cock hoping that this was okay. "I'm going to make your headache go away, Sweetie." Kurt gently stroked Blaine while dipping his tongue into his mouth to taste his boyfriend. "God, I could kiss you all day and still not get enough." What seemed to be enough was his hands on Blaine. "My head is pounding too much to do more than this baby."

"There is nothing better than your hands on me anywhere Kurt. I just love to feel your touch." Kurt sped up his actions at the confession that Blaine never needed more than Kurt to touch him. Blaine was lost in the sensation of Kurt's hand on him. He was already in another world. Kurt took his own cock and Blaine's in his hands and stroked them both together. "Uhnngh. Oh Kurt. This feels so good. I can feel your cock against mine and OHHHHHH." The sensation of them rubbing up against each other and Kurt's hand and he came all over Kurt's hand and Kurt's cock. Kurt continued to stroke Blaine through his orgasm and next thing he knew, He was also coming.

"Blaine. Your face when you come. God.. I love it."

They loaded everyone on the bus as they checked out of the hotel and head to the Atomium for the entire morning before driving to Calais for the ferry to Dover. Though the tunnel existed and they could drive, taking the ferry was more conventional and it gave the teams time to unwind.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short my sweet followers. I'm so sorry. I was tired and kind of had writers block. It really started out with good intentions, but then lost it.<strong>

**I am already writing the next chapter so, it should be up in two days... I hope. We are getting so close to the end.**

**Always open for fun suggestions: Calais and London.. get your wishes in!**


	67. Here we go a Londoning

**A/N: Well I am so surprised that I got more followers and story alerts! Thank you all so much for loving this story. I LOVE ALL MY Followers!**

**We are getting and closer and closer to the end...but don't be sad because I see a sequel still.**

**I am so worried about the typos in this one because it is so late at night and I wanted to get this posted. (Be Gentle in your reviews) I have been slacking with updating this because of Christmas shopping (yes I started) and Breaking Dawn! It seems my time is gone. I actually really enjoyed writing the last 2 chapters so much. They were so lighthearted and funny.**

**There will be Klaine super smut in the next chapter. I already have in my head what is to come! Only 2 more days in London and then home..**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be posting my stories here! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67<strong>

**Here we go a Londoning**

The group boarded a ferry headed for Dover. Blaine and Kurt took this time to sit and recover from the drinking the night before. They were sitting in the food area with coffees in hand and just staring out looking at the ocean when Finn walked up to them. "Hey guys. I forgot that I had this." He handed Blaine's Flip Video to him. "I think you will find it… uh.. interesting." Finn laughed at the look on their faces.

"Finn. Do you think this is funny?" Kurt was ready to lose it. "Will I need a warning about this?"

"I am not going to warn you at all. I think you know you should be worried. I think it's funny, but you won't think it's funny. Blaine might think it is funny. Wait, nope, actually neither of you will think it's funny."

"Great. Shall we watch it?" Kurt offered.

Blaine pulled his laptop out of his messenger. "Let's watch it on here. It will be easier to see the video. The Flip Screen is so small and I don't think I'm in any shape to focus on the small screen."

"I'm afraid to watch it." Kurt was being totally serious about his fear and Blaine could see it.

"Baby, it doesn't matter what happened as long as we are still together. Well, and as long as we didn't do anything illegal or mean to anyone. Right?" Kurt nodded his understanding and placed his hand on Blaine's lap preparing to grip it at the first scene.

Blaine plugged in the flip and saw new videos. He clicked on the first one. "Oh my God. Are we videotaping ourselves? Kissing? I look totally wasted." Kurt was turning his head left and right trying to follow the shaky video. "I think you are videoing… and what the hell? It looks like I am trying to eat your face. Oh my God, do I do that all the time?"

Blaine chuckled. "I seem to like it a lot." He kissed Kurt on the cheek to make him feel better, because he really looked like he was enjoying it. Next he heard himself commenting on Puck. "Well, Puck does have nice arms and look at you nodding like you are going to devour him! Ha."

"Look at me. I look like a life size bobble head." Kurt then saw the next scene. He must have been holding the camera. "What the hell are you doing?" Kurt clicked the screen to go back and re-watch the scene and listen again. He laughed. "You are trying to get as tall as Finn. Keep trying Sweetie." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine shoulder bumped his love away. "You're so mean to me."

"I'm sorry. I love you so much." Kurt had a way of apologizing with his eyes. It never mattered what actually came out of his mouth. All that mattered were the words that Blaine could see in his eyes.

"God Kurt. I can never be mad at you. I love you so much." Blaine leaned into Kurt's neck and kissed and breathed in his cologne. He brought his mouth to Kurt's ear. "Your eyes are so beautiful. You take my breath away." Kurt turned his head and enveloped Blaine in a sweet, soft kiss.

"I don't think I can ever say it enough Blaine. I love you." Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes. He wanted to make sure Blaine really knew. "I can't wait to marry you. I can't wait for forever to start." Blaine kissed Kurt again. Soft and sweet. They were in public and a little worried about people around them.

"Well boys, I see we are watching videos from last night." Wes and David walked up behind them.

Kurt was a little annoyed, but was nice about being barged in upon. "Do you guys ever do anything apart. I'm starting to think you guys have a thing for each other." Wes and David looked at each other and took a step back. Blaine and Kurt both laughed at the reaction. Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

"May we join this gay love fest?"

"I knew it Wes." Kurt winked at him.

"My man, Kurt, you don't intimidate me. I know you too well to let you completely freak me out."

"Fine." He looked at Blaine. "They were there after all. It's not like they will see anything they didn't already see." Blaine nodded and hit play on the next video. They were kissing.

"Did we just kiss like crazy or what?" Kurt didn't seem to think that they did a lot of kissing.

"Yeah.. You guys kiss a lot. But it's cute really." David was being nice. Of the two, David was always more serious than Wes. Wes loved to bug them. It was funny.

What happened next had Kurt slamming his head on the table. "Blaine. What is wrong with you when you get drunk? What happens to the Dalton filter." Then he heard Blaine talk about Kurt tasting good. "Oh my God Blaine. Please don't say it..please don't.." Kurt closed his eyes hoping Blaine didn't finish his thoughts on how Kurt tasted and thank God for brothers. "Of all that is good in the world. I am thankful for a brother that gets creeped out by intimacy!" Kurt sighed in relief.

"Ah, Kurt, you didn't know that Blaine here doesn't turn his filter on when he drinks. Or, is it better to say that when he's drunk his filter shuts off automatically." Wes enjoyed seeing Blaine on the defensive a little with Kurt. Blaine was always the suave and debonair one of the Warblers. He was squirming at the thought that his fiancé might get upset.

"His non-filtered mouth almost.." Kurt stopped because his filter was most definitely was on. "Just about said something that shouldn't be said."

"I'm sorry Baby. I guess my history of drinking should have been taken into consideration before actually drinking." They had turned away from the video when they heard it. Kurt blushed and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Well, I kind of like being your Blainey Bear."

Kurt grabbed Blaine in a hug. "You'll always be my Blainey Bear." All four boys laughed at it.

* * *

><p>"It's time to get off the ship Blainey Bear." Wes said as he walked by the couple and then taking off in a terrible hurry.<p>

"Wes, I swear!" Blaine shouted after him and turned to Kurt with his arm around his shoulder. "Kurt… why do we even have friends. They are our worst enemies."

"Yeah, but don't they make life interesting?"

"I suppose." Blaine smiled because Wes and David were very good friends. They would always be there for him and he knew it.

The group finally got to Dover and were meeting a new guide and boarding a new bus for the duration of their time here. They boarded the bus that was similar to the one they had before. Blaine and Kurt took their standard seats toward the back of the bus behind Wes and David as usual. "Can we never get rid of your friends Blaine?"

"They are your friends too. Just because you don't go to Dalton anymore doesn't mean they aren't your friends anymore."

"Duly noted."

"Listen up everyone. This is our new tour guide for the last part of our trip." Dean Royce announced over the speaker system.

Up stepped a young man in his mid to late 20's. The girls started to whisper about how cute he was. "Good Morning everyone. My name is Ian and I will be your tour guide for the duration of your trip here in London. I am looking forward to meeting all of you in the next 2 days as I introduce you to London. We will be stopping in Canterbury on the way to London today and you will have free time tomorrow night and on your last night as well. We will be fitting quite a bit in the next 2 days and this afternoon so try to keep up and enjoy. Tonight, I will be leaving you after dinner at which time you will have free time for the night. I hear from your chaperones that there may be a little leniency with the curfew since you are nearing the end of your trip, but we'll let you know." He was very attractive with light brown hair and blue eyes that rivaled Kurt's.

"My gaydar says yes." Kurt leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"I agree, my love. Do I need to worry?" Blaine looking to make eye contact with Kurt. "His eyes are just about as pretty as yours."

"Huh? Do I need to worry?"

"No worries. I only have eyes for you." Blaine grinned. "Plus, you'll be far too busy to think about Ian here."

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is! I have plans for you my dear. I think, you'll like it."

"Blaine, you have done too much already. I don't have any idea how I will make it up to you." Kurt was worried. "How can I ever feel like an equal if you keep treating me with stuff.. nice stuff."

"I have so many ideas of how you can repay me." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and Kurt could see what he did to Blaine. His lips were on Kurt's in a matter of seconds as Blaine worked to melt Kurt into a puddle of goo. Blaine licked and sucked on Kurt's lip before dipping into taste what would be his for a lifetime.

"Blaine. Our friends.. the bus.." Kurt was being sensible.

"Crap. How do I lose my mind with you sometimes."

"Because I am irresistible and charming and I have an ass to die for."

"Oh.. Right. You forgot that you have the most perfect talented mouth."

"I love you Blaine." Kurt pulled away from his lips and settled back into his seat a little more excited than necessary for a trip to Canterbury.

"Canterbury dates back to 597 AD when St Augustine was sent by Pope Gregory the Great to establish a seat here. It was in 1170 when Archbishop Thomas Becket was assassinated that brought notoriety to this cathedral mainly due to Chaucer's Canterbury Tales. When we visit the cathedral, please be aware that this is a real cathedral. Services may be going on and work is being done here. We will be on a guided tour when we arrive in about 15 minutes. Sit tight and I'll guide you to where you need to be as soon as we exit the bus."

As the bus arrived, Ian advised them that they would not be spending much more time after the guided tour since they would need to get to London and the hotel prior to a concert planned for tonight. Kurt had walked a little further ahead with Rachel leaving Blaine a few minutes on his own. "Hi Ian, I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Ah, so you're the one I heard about." Blaine's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Stephan told me about you."

"Oh. I didn't know that you would know each other."

"Well we work for the same company that was hired. So, I would know him." Ian laughed and opened conversation with a question. "So, what do you need from me so that you can continue to romance your boyfriend?"

"He's my fiancé. Stephan must have not told you."

"Sorry Blaine, but aren't you guys a little young?"

"Maybe, but I think when you've been through all of the things we've been through as a couple and figure out how to stay together even in the face of this adversity, you can be together for a long time. I plan to be with Kurt until I am buried 6 feet under." Blaine glanced around looking for Kurt. "Do you have one?"

"One what? A boyfriend?" Ian cocked his head to the side.

"Or a girlfriend I suppose, but if I'm as smart as I think I am, it would be boyfriend."

"You would be smart Mr. Anderson and no, not at present. However, not your business."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. So, what do you need me to obtain for you on this trip?"

"I need balcony tickets to Wicked for our last night here. Do you think you can get those for me?" Blaine smiled. "I guess that you already know I can get them if need be, but I would rather you take care of it for me."

"I'll make a call and see what I can do for you." Ian smirked. "I'll let you know later today?"

"Sounds good."

Rachel and Kurt were talking and walking in the direction where the groups were to go for guided tours. "Can you believe that our trip will be over in two days?"

"I know and Blaine said he has some awesome plans for us for the next two days in London. He never ceases to amaze me with his planning." Kurt glanced over to see Blaine talking to Ian and looked like he was asking him something, but Ian put his arm on Blaine's hand. It was sort of personal.

Rachel noticed Kurt tense. "Kurt. Don't overthink things. I see you overanalyzing Blaine's conversation. He only has eyes for you Kurt."

"I know Rachel, but I can't help noticing when a gay man is touching MY man."

"How do you even know?"

"Believe me, It is obvious from a gay man's perspective, otherwise known as gaydar! He is cute isn't he?"

"Who Blaine?

"No. Ian."

"Well yeah, but Kurt, Blaine loves you and he's marrying you. If I know Blaine the way I do, he is planning a night for you right now." Rachel took Kurt's hand and squeezed tight looking Kurt in the eyes. "Don't let the jealousy get to you. He is not flirting or asking this guy out. Everyone can see it. He is so in love with you, Kurt."

"I know, but I can't help but second guess what he sees in me. He is so, God, so different from me. I will never understand what he sees in me."

"Kurt, we all see it in you. Finn always says what a good heart you have. It's true. You are so inspiring for people and you don't see it all the time. You are good to people even when they have bashed you for just being you. You continue to be yourself, regardless of the things you go through, regardless of the words of hate and you make everything your own. I love that about you. I never want to see you back away and be someone you're not." Rachel really had love for Kurt. True friendship.

"Rachel, I love you too." They hugged with tears in their eyes. "Finn is so lucky to have you, even though you can go crazy when it comes to solos." They both laughed loudly.

"I know, I guess I can be somewhat of a diva."

"Somewhat. You are the queen of performance. But, under all that, there is a big heart that loves my brother and he is lucky to have you."

"I hope I get to be your sister in law someday."

"Me too!" They continued to walk holding hands. Kurt glanced back at the adorable Ian and Blaine talking and shaking heads in understanding. Of what, Kurt had no idea, but decided that Rachel was most definitely right. Blaine would not cheat on Kurt. He knew it with every bone in his body. They were tethered to one another. By the heart.

* * *

><p>The tour of Canterbury Cathedral lasted over an hour. It was almost 12:30 by the time they got to Old Weavers Restaurant which was on the river. It had been built during the medieval times and while it was a restaurant now, it had been everything from a weaver shop, baker shop, jewelers and laundrette. Blaine and Kurt took the usual seats with Wes and David. "You know, we have a show tonight?" Wes mentioned in passing like he didn't really care.<p>

"You don't seem concerned that we are in Canterbury and still have to drive all the way to London before we have to sing in like 5 hours." Blaine crinkled his forehead and held his hand out Weses forehead checking for a temperature. David cracked up.

"We are almost done. I think we've about exhausted our complete repertoire and I think we are entirely practiced out. Everyone seems tired." Wes implied that he was tired too.

"Last night was tiring. Sorry. But, I know a song that Kurt and I could sing to freshen things up."

"Another love song?" Kurt smiled at Blaine because it always is. Blaine was such a romantic really and Kurt loved it.

"Naturally."

"We'll have to take out your other and replace it."

"That's fine, but we won't be ready until tomorrow." Blaine took Kurt's hand as a signal not to say that he didn't know what was going on, though he didn't. "…And I need a piano or keyboard." Kurt was truly mystified now because Blaine never said anything as he gave him a squeeze of his hand.

"Sure, sing it for the council tomorrow, okay?" Wes dug into his meal.

"Sure. We'll be ready."

"Hello Blaine, Kurt." Ian appeared out of now

here. Kurt was a little uneasy still because of how he touched Blaine's arm before. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" There it was again. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine didn't seem to think it was weird. "Blaine, can I have a second? You don't mind Kurt, do you?"

"Of course not." Yet inside Kurt was jealous as can be. Blaine rose and Ian took him by the elbow to a spot about 15 feet away and Blaine was smiling big and nodding his head.

"Great! You're awesome." That was all Kurt could hear before Blaine squeezed Ian's arm and turned back to Kurt.

He kissed Kurt on the head. Kurt couldn't help himself. "Everything alright?"

Blaine had the biggest smile on his face. "Yeah, things are great." Blaine looked like he was on cloud nine and Ian had put him there. Kurt put his head down not wanting Blaine to see his worry.

Blaine immediately sensed Kurt locking him out and took his hand leading him outside away from everyone. "What's wrong Kurt." Kurt shook his head. Tears were filling his eyes and he was trying to hide them but knew Blaine would see them immediately. Blaine knew him too well. Kurt couldn't speak. "Hey. He ran his fingers through the side of Kurt's hair. Baby? Please tell me. Don't shut me out."

Kurt's heart warmed because of the care and love he could see in Blaine's eyes. Now the tears fell because he realized Rachel was right. He was overreacting. "I'm sorry. I thought for a minute.." He trailed off a bit.

"What Kurt?" Blaine held his face in his hands. His eyes pleaded for him to say what it was. "Please. I can't make it right if I don't know."

Kurt hesitated. "I was jealous." The tears continued. Kurt was ashamed. "I saw him touch your arm earlier and then just now you touching him and smiling, just made me think for a minute that you would be so much better with someone else."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine took him into his arms and Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Blaine soaking in the warmth and love Blaine had to give. "You can never think that way again. We are going to be together forever Kurt. You have to know that."

"I do. I just sometimes think that this is a fairytale and I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

"You have at least one thing right. This is a fairytale and we both got the fairytale." Blaine kissed Kurt tenderly at first, breathing in all that was Kurt, deepening the kiss as he dipped his tongue into Kurt's open and accepting mouth just aching to taste Blaine's lips, Blaine's mouth, everything that was Blaine. Kurt gasped at the feel of Blaine's lips taking a tender hold of his tongue sucking gently at it before releasing and sucking in his upper lip licking it and caressing it with his tongue. Kurt moaned as he felt his arousal making it known. "When you wake up. I will be there, always."

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's as they were both breathing heavily into each other eyes locked into a blue and hazel haze. One couldn't tell what the other was thinking but sure that those were the eyes they would want to wake up to everyday.

The bus ride to London was expected to be about 1 ½ hours. "Kurt. We have some work to do on our song." Blaine made sure to always keep a hand on Kurt to show him how much he needed Kurt to believe in him, in them. "You will love this song. Ready to hear it?" Blaine handed Kurt the earphones and waited for him to put them in his ears. "Ready Baby?"

Kurt smiled and the music started with piano. The music drifting through his mind and he was hooked. The song was beautiful. Kurt closed his eyes to take in the harmonies that he knew they would sound awesome doing together. As the song ended, he opened his to find Blaine just looking at him. Kurt smiled so wide. "I loved it. We are going to kill this song Blaine. I can't wait to sing it with you."

Let's listen together. That way we can cut out some time in learning it. The boys were in their own world humming harmonies and gazing into each other's eyes. They were trying to keep quiet with the song so that it would be a surprise to everyone. Before they knew it, they almost had it perfect and they arrived at Hotel 41 in London where they would be staying for the next 3 nights. It was already 4:00 and they would be getting ready to go at 5:30 for the concert. It was becoming clockwork for the group. They knew it the show would be about 1 hour and then dinner was usually around 7:00 directly after the show. They would be back at the hotel by 9:00 at the latest giving them just enough time to get into trouble. Blaine had some plans for the 2 of them.

Blaine and Kurt were anxious to try their song out already. They hadn't even sang for Wes and David yet, but Blaine really, really wanted to sing the song. "Wes, PLEASE! I know you haven't heard it yet, but I promise you'll love it. Have I ever let you down."

* * *

><p>Wes was really at the end of his rope with whining. Kurt left to talk to Mr. Shue about the song and wanting to do it at the concert this evening. Mr. Schue finally agreed to talk with Wes about letting them do it. Just then Blaine came over to hear the news. "Blaine, Kurt just convinced me to talk to Wes, David and Thad about you guys singing a duet. I trust both of you so I approved it. I know Kurt would never do anything that wasn't ready.<p>

Wes agreed and there they were ready to take the stage. It was such a top secret at this point that Blaine insisted on announcing the song himself. It came midway through their second set of songs. Kurt wasn't quite prepared on how they would enter the stage, but he trusted Blaine and let him take the lead. After all, the song was coming after a Warbler song. The rest of the Warblers retreated to the sides of the stage and Blaine came center with his microphone as the Warblers rolled the Baby Grand Piano out. Blaine was so charming. "This next song means a lot to me. I fell in love with someone 7 months ago. I didn't even know I was in love or that I believed in love at first sight by I can tell you with full certainty that it does exist, if your heart is open and ready for the adventure. I'm so grateful that mine was open and ready and I wouldn't ever take it back." Kurt was tearing up. "What makes this even more special for me is that I'm gay and I never thought that I would be allowed to have what I have now with my boyfriend. I am proud to say that I love a man. I'm even more proud to say that I love Kurt Hummel. Please join me in welcoming my better half out here with me to sing." Kurt walked out and took Blaine's hand without hesitation and then leaned in to give him a small chaste kiss and waved to the audience.

Blaine took a seat at the piano and hooked up his mic to the piano. He started the music and Kurt joined him on the bench for a second before getting up and facing him from the font of the piano.

**Kurt:**

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

**Blaine:**

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>_

**Both:**

_we don't need to rush this  
>let's just take this slow<em>

Blaine and Kurt were looking at each other and there was not a person who could deny the love they had for each other. Kurt glanced around to all of their friends and tears were in their eyes. Rachel was crying.

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

**Kurt:**

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>it's never felt so real, _

_no it's never felt so right_

**Both:**

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
>no I don't want to say goodnight<br>_

_I know it's time to leave,_

_but you'll be in my dreams  
><em>

**Blaine:**

_tonight  
><em>

**Kurt:**

_tonight  
><em>

**Both:**

_tonight_

**Both:**

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>_

_so baby I'm alright, _

_oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
><em>

_with a kiss goodnight  
>kiss goodnight<em>

The room erupted as Blaine stood from the piano and took Kurt into his arms in front of everyone. Blaine kissed him with as much fervor as if they were alone in this. Blaine grabbed his mic. "Thank you so much for sharing that with me and Kurt."

Kurt leaned in. "I can't wait to get you back to our room tonight." Kurt closed his eyes as they met with a hug and Kurt could feel his heart beating out of his chest for the curly haired boy with hazel eyes once more. He was met with Blaine's heartbeat and there in that moment…. They were one…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.. but try to be forgiving with typos! I love reviews as you all know.<strong>

**Hmmm what's next...smut chapter!**


	68. Something New

**A/N: First - my US readers - Happy Thanksgiving because I am posting this at 4:00 AM EST and technically it is Thanksgiving Day.**

**Second - After eating far too much turkey, I may write another chapter bringing us closer to the end of this story. Who know. I am Black Friday shopping so i probably won't post until Saturday.**

**I promised you smut, but I had no idea I was in the mood to write almost 4000 words of smut. Well, I'm not sure if 4000 is the right number, but this chapter is 5000 words and I know more than half is smut.. lol**

**Needless to say, I was in the mood to crank out a little klaine smut. Not to much progress on the day because the smut went into the night.. :)**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or glee or anything related to it and Fox.. I do own this story. hee hee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68<strong>

**Something New**

Off stage Blaine turned to Kurt while tugging at the stark white collar of his Dalton Uniform. "Wow. Is it hot in here?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope, not more than normal under the lights."

"I'm hot." Blaine was fanning himself with his hand.

Kurt's eyes turned deep blue gray at that statement. It was instantaneous the way Blaine could sometime affect him. "Well, I would agree with that statement."

Blaine smiled broadly unable to hold it in. He saw the desire in Kurt's eyes that washed over him. "You know I'm not talking about that type of hot, but, you know, sweaty and hot."

"I like when you're sweaty and hot." Kurt knew what he was doing and taking advantage of the situation was exactly what he was trying to do. Now this was turning out to be a very interesting game.

"Kurt." Blaine's eyes were darkened. There were still a few more songs to sing. Kurt took a finger and ran it along Blaine's jaw just looking into Blaine's eyes. He was being evil. He knew they both had to be on the stage soon. Blaine had to be on stage for the next song. They were ending with Born this Way and Kurt didn't know it, but the Warblers were going to join them on stage with their own shirts today. It was going to be a surprise.

Kurt patted Blaine on the shoulder. "Well, I must go and change now. I'll see you soon honey." Kurt walked away with a sway in his hips and his pants were tight as usual showing off his perfectly formed ass. The ass that Blaine wanted to squeeze right now. Blaine had a huge problem right now.

"Blaine, we're up." Wes walked by grabbing him by the arm.

"Wes, I can't." Blaine rested his hands clasped in front of him.

"What do you mean you can't?" He was so confused.

"I have a problem." Blaine moved his hands to his sides now.

"Are you okay?"

"Umm yeah. A little too okay as he moved his eyes down and crooked his eyebrows knowingly." Wes followed where Blaine was motioning silently and saw his problem.

"Oh my God Blaine. Seriously, you must control yourself."

"It's Kurt's fault. He kept looking at me and giving me these eyes and saying I was hot and then his ass and his walking and …." Blaine was flustered beyond belief.

Wes held up his hand. "Enough. I don't want to know how your boyfriend got you all hot and bothered. Just get on stage and deal.. Think about women or whatever turns you off."

"Oh, yeah. Vaginas." Wes let out a huge belly laugh. Blaine felt his problem dissipating slowly. "It's working. Thanks Wes."

"Don't mention it." Wes smirked. "Sick boys."

The Warblers were singing Raise your Glass as Blaine led them in the dance. At one point the New Directions entered the stage and began to sing with them. It was cool when the girls joined in. They didn't disrupt the formations much at all. Kurt was probably instrumental in this since he was a Warbler when they sang this and knew all the choreography. The crowd was up and out of there seats dancing and cheering. Kurt was moving his body and Blaine had to turn away and attempt to continue the song. This was turning out to be the best concert so far for a few reasons.

The song ended and the lights went low. The Warblers scrambled off stage while Kurt moved to center stage preparing for Born this Way. Blaine hurried to change. He was so happy that he brought the tightest pair of jeans he owned. He initially brought them because he thought they were fashionable, but now he was glad because Kurt was evil before. This was payback time Kurt. Blaine thought to himself. He smiled as he put his shirt on bearing the 2nd part that he knew would totally turn Kurt on.

The song started and it was getting to the point where the entire New Directions paraded their shirts. Blaine and the Warblers came out to center stage with shirts covered up. Kurt shed his flannel to boast his standard likes boys and now, loves Blaine on the back. Kurt noticed that the Warblers were doing the same thing they did as they joined in. He was very interested in what Blaine's shirt said as he strutted past Blaine to the back of the stage. Then Blaine shed his shirt. The front said Loves Kurt. The back said loves Kurt's eyes, close up there were more handwritten things, loves Kurt's smile, loves Kurt's voice, love's Kurt's hair, love's Kurt's hands. Uh.. Oh my God. It was a tribute to him and Kurt wanted to get Blaine alone, but he had to finish the damn stupid song.

Blaine turned to take a spot right next to Kurt and smirked seeing the impact his shirt had on Kurt. It was visible and Kurt knew it as his concerned eyes tried to focus on something else. Blaine whispered, "vagina's" in Kurt's ear making him cringe and Blaine laughed. He helped. The lights went black and they were done.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him off stage quickly. He turned to Rachel. "I need to do something. Don't wait for us and don't follow us. Kurt was desperate. Blaine was being dragged by Kurt into the back of the stage. Kurt was franticly looking around. He was mumbling to himself. "There's got to be somewhere to go in this God forsaken place. Shit."

Blaine laughed but started to help look. "Closet over here Kurt." They found a props closet that was pretty deep and it looked like no one had been in there for a while. They disappeared into the closet into the back. Kurt shoved Blaine up against a wall and dropped to his knees. All Blaine could do was gasp at the frenzy that ensued as Kurt's hands pawed at his belt and jeans zipper peeling them to the floor with Blaine's boxers. "Oh-" Blaine spat as he felt the first touch from Kurt's hand and in the next minute he felt his cock inside the hot wetness of Kurt's mouth. He looked down at Kurt as he licked and sucked Blaine with his eyes closed. He was definitely concentrating on the mission he had, which was presently to get Blaine off.

Kurt stopped for a minute to breathe as he continued to stroke Blaine's full length. "I'm so sorry for doing that to you Blaine. I know it must hurt to be hard for that long. Fuck." Kurt circled Blaine's head with his tongue, gently tonguing the slit at the top of his perfectly shaped cock. "Fuck, you taste so perfect, Baby." He opened his mouth and worked all the way down Blaine's cock taking every bit of Blaine that was available. As Blaine's cock hit the back of Kurt's throat, he let out a loud groan at the feel.

"Oh.. Kurt… Baby." Blaine was starting to buck his hips a little. He was trying so hard to hold them back, but couldn't resist a little movement into that hot, wet, perfect mouth of his lover. "Yooouuuu are so fucking hot. I love you sooo much. Oh- Don't stop that. Oh God." Blaine's mind was somewhere else now. All that he could think or feel was the movement of Kurt's tongue. The suction of Kurt's mouth. The flush of his soft skin. The sureness of Kurt's fist. The sounds that he made as he moaned around his cock. Kurt wanted him to come. He continued to pump with his hand as he begged Blaine for reprieve.

"Come for me Blaine. God, I can't wait any longer. I need to taste you." That was all it took for Blaine to let go. The hot coiling in his belly and the strain of his legs finally released all into Kurt's mouth. He came with a force that he never experienced before. Kurt tasted his warm come in his mouth and it was perfect. Blaine filled him and he gladly swallowed every bit his lover had to offer and Kurt never stopped. As Blaine softened, Kurt continued to suck and lick at his over sensitized cock. Blaine whimpered with every tongue stroke and every touch.

Blaine dropped to his knees after coming so hard. He took a few deep breaths as he pushed Kurt to the floor. Blaine was still not even thinking straight. He was high from the sex. He pushed Kurt on his back and kissed him hard plunging his tongue into Kurt's mouth battling Kurt's tongue for dominance. Kurt was spent from sucking Blaine, but managed to grab tight to Blaine's ass as he ravaged him. Blaine seemed to not need to think about anything as he ripped Kurt's pants off of him completely, standing Kurt against the wall that he recently vacated. Kurt was now on the receiving end of Blaine's expert tongue on his cock. "Blaine. Fuck. I need you. I want you to fuck me so bad."

"Not now Baby. I promise later." Blaine stroked Kurt expertly as he knew Kurt liked it. Kurt fell back to the ground unable to hold himself up under the current state of pleasure he was in. Blaine seated himself between Kurt's legs to continue the assault of his mouth on Kurt's cock. Blaine gained his senses back as his new mission was to pleasure Kurt to the point of him passing out. Well not a bad passing out, but he wanted Kurt to come so hard he blacked out. This was payback for earlier. He crooked Kurt's legs up toward his chest and continued to suck and roll his tongue over the soft head. Blaine licked his finger getting it nice and slick, gently he brought his finger to brush over Kurt's entrance and Kurt gasped.

"I want it.. I want you.. I want. Blaine.. please." Blaine had his senses about him now as he gently pressed his finger into Kurt's tight hole feeling the muscle tighten around him. Kurt's face was flushed and he was moaning and hissing and his head was thrown back at all of the sensation happening. Blaine returned his mouth to Kurt and sucked hard and long and licked expertly at the entire length of Kurt's cock, not leaving anything untouched or loved.

Kurt was right there on the edge. As Blaine sucked, he mimicked his movements with his finger and Kurt accepted all of it. He was trying to fuck himself on Blaine's hand while Blaine was taking him in his mouth and sucking for all he was worth. Kurt started to whimper and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "Kurt. You can let go. I've got you baby. I've got you." Kurt was coming and he saw white lights and then darkness. He felt like he wasn't even breathing and maybe he stopped breathing. He didn't know. All Kurt knew was that when he opened his eyes finally, Blaine was there, cradling him tenderly and caressing his face gently with love in his eyes. "Are you okay Kurt? You were out." Blaine smiled.

"That was so.. so.. intense. Did I black out?" Kurt looked a little worried.

"Just for a few seconds, but you never stopped breathing so I wasn't worried." Blaine continued to caress. "We better get going or people will really start to worry." Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead and helped pull up his pants lifting Kurt gently to standing. "I hope people aren't looking for us." Blaine led Kurt out and toward the cafeteria.

The food had just arrived and people were mingling. Puck and Finn strode directly in there path. "So, where'd you guys disappear to?"

Kurt stuttered. "I needed fresh air after all the lights and stuff. It was really hot." Though he didn't mean to, he giggled a little when he said the last part and that gave it away.

"So you were hot." Puck tried to make eye contact with Kurt but Kurt kept glancing away. "You totally bumped uglies somewhere. You two are totally out of control. You have a problem, you know."

"Puck. Shut up. Quiet." Kurt responded a little embarrassed with their inability to control themselves sometimes. He reminded himself that they were teenagers and in love so it was normal.

"Wwwhat?" Finn's eyes grew wide with understanding. "You guys? Oh my God. Where..when.. forget it. I don't even want to know."

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Let's mingle."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were bombarded about questions about their relationship, their singing, everything. People really wanted to get to know them. Dinner arrived and they were surrounded by people that wanted to be around them. They really enjoyed themselves and met so many people that vowed would friend them on Facebook. In fact, many of them friended them while they were at dinner.<p>

In the bus back to the hotel, Wes popped his head over the top. "You guys did an awesome job tonight. I think your song was a kind of turning point in the concert. By far, that was the best concert of the trip."

Blaine wanted to give Wes his due compliments. "Great idea showing up unannounced on stage. It gave the concert an impromptu flair but still looked polished. Plus it was so much fun!"

"We are going to repeat this one tomorrow. You guys will need to put the same intensity into the song as yesterday."

"You've got it Wes." Blaine seemed very pleased with the result of the conversation. He was sure they would be upset over something. Wes and David were always planned and precise. Perfect Warblers. This was a welcome compliment.

Kurt was staring out the window totally unassuming. The bus pulled up to the curb of the hotel and people filed out. Kurt was tired. They had started the day off in a whole different country, drove through another one and landed in another one. All of this with a hangover. Then the concert. "Blaine. Do we have to go out tonight? I think I would rather stay in with you. I know we are in London and all, but I am just so tired from multiple things."

Blaine was rubbing Kurt's arm in comfort. They had been busy and started the day hungover. It was understandable and welcome since Blaine had already assumed Kurt would be too tired to go out. Blaine had plans completed and paid for already.

The group milled around the lobby deciding which groups were going where. Finn, Rachel, Puck, Lauren, David and Wes decided to walk over the Buckingham Palace to see it at night. Then they were going to look for a local Pub for coffee and hang out. It was s delight to see their best friends becoming best friends. Everyone seemed tired after the previous night of Gay bar partying. Finn called across the lobby as he saw Kurt and Blaine standing talking. "Are you guys coming with us?"

Blaine led Kurt over to the group. "Finn. We're really tired after last night. I think we are going to just go up to our room and relax and maybe watch some TV."

Puck responded first. "Is that code for have sex?" Puck, Wes and David high fived.

"You are such a child Noah." Kurt retorted. "You know we are getting married and we have a long life together. We do a lot of other things beside have sex. We have a lifetime to have sex." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand leading him to the elevators. The Diva was out. "When you get bored, you can come watch." Kurt winked, Blaine cringed and Puck laughed. "You know you want to." Puck was silenced. "That's what you get for being such a child."

Blaine stopped them before entering the room. He wanted the surprise for Kurt. "Okay. Close your eyes."

"Blaine. You need to stop doing this stuff. It makes me feel like I don't do enough for you."

"OH..You do plenty. Seeing you excited and happy is a gift to me. Trust me." Blaine kissed his cheek and covered Kurt's eyes with his hand just to be sure. "No cheating."

"You know, you are hopeless. And the girls wondered why I fell for you. I'm so glad that it is all out in the open that you are a ridiculous romantic." Blaine opened the door and pushed Kurt inside. Blaine had paid the front desk to provide champagne, roses, chocolate covered strawberries and candles.. Kurt immediately heard music. "Okay, can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not quite yet." Blaine was going to keep Kurt blindfolded. "Kurt, I was going to blindfolded you, but I don't want to miss your eyes. They are so expressive and gorgeous, just like you. Okay, open them."

Kurt gasped at the sight. On the crisp white bed laid roses and rose petals with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. "Silly Blaine."

"What?" Blaine was starting to think that Kurt didn't like it and Kurt recognized the hurt in Blaine's eyes. "You don't like it?"

"Of course I love it. 'Silly Blaine' is because you don't seem to understand that you don't need to do this to get me into bed." Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled at that. "I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I love to romance you into bed." Then he remembered back to the conversation downstairs. "If you're too tired, we can just drink a glass of champagne and eat some of the strawberries and call it a night. I like just cuddling up with you too."

"Blaine Anderson. You are not getting off that easy. You made a promise and I thought an Anderson keeps their promises." Blaine paused to think back to what promise he made and the prop closet came to mind.

"Ah, yes I did make a promise to you." Blaine picked up the roses that were on the bed and laid them on the table with the chocolate covered strawberries which he picked and up and brought to the bed. The rose petals still covered the bed and smelled wonderful. "Come here." Blaine patted the bed next to him. I think I am going to blindfold you." Blaine crossed the room to Kurt's suitcase and pulled out one of Kurt's scarves. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Blaine brought the scarf to Kurt's eyes covering them and tying behind his head.

"Kurt, if at any time you are uncomfortable with this, just tell me. I want you to enjoy yourself, not be scared."

"I could never be scared with you." Blaine pressed Kurt down into the bed kissing him all the way down. Blaine smiled at the sight in front of him. Kurt looked vulnerable awaiting for what would happen next. His breathing was heavy in anticipation. Blaine reveled in the moment at the boy before him waiting, hungry, anticipating, wanting him. The anticipation was getting the better of Kurt and he whined with need. "Blaine. Are you…" He was stopped with a caress to his cheek.

Blaine touched his cheek and leaned in close to breathe in Kurt's cologne from tonight. It was a heady scent of cologne and sweat and lotions that Kurt probably used in the morning. The hint of coffee that always existed in Kurt's scent was also there. Blaine moved to lay partially on top of Kurt and partially on the side so that the full length of their bodies could be felt. Blaine began kissing Kurt's face avoiding his lips in favor of moving down his neck. His shirt needed to be removed if Blaine was going to move any further. Blaine placed gentle open mouth kisses to his neck touching the pulse points and any area that he knew would elicit a pleasurable sound from his lover's throat. Blaine expertly unbuttoned and removed Kurt's shirt while not losing the feel of Kurt's skin beneath his lips.

Kurt gasped at the first lick to his nipple and followed it up with a throaty moan as Blaine chose to nibble gently on the raised nub. Blaine liked the sounds he was hearing and repeated with more effort on Kurt's other previously ignored nipple. He received the expected response and then some. "Blaine.. Please."

"What can I do for you love?" Blaine voice was low and guttural and clearly full of lust and anticipation.

"I love you. But.."

"But, what?"

"I really love this but I would love more than anything to see your eyes." Kurt almost whined at this request. "I don't want to ruin this for you, but your eyes..well, they do things to me but most of all, I love what I see in them when we are.. you know.. doing things." Blaine smiled and understood. It was the same for him with Kurt's eyes. He always felt loved and secure and special when he could see Kurt's eyes. Frankly, Blaine could never deny a request from Kurt.

Without a word, Blaine removed the blindfold and finally kissed Kurt straight on the lips leaving no question of his intent for the night and his love for the boy in front of him. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you". Kurt sighed into the last kiss that found himself grappling with Blaine for dominance in his mouth. In the end, Blaine would always win as he nipped Kurt's upper lip with his teeth and finally released it.

"Skin. I want to feel your skin." This was a simple request from Kurt and Blaine quickly rid himself of his shirt and began unbuttoning Kurt's pants and pulling them off and haphazardly tossing them off the bed. Kurt's milky white complexion against the stark white sheets looked good enough to eat. Speaking of which caused Blaine to lower himself to Kurt's hardened cock. He settled between Kurt's legs as he began licking and stroking Kurt. Blaine prided himself on being good at blowjobs as he expertly licked from balls to tip. Kurt gasped at the sensation of Blaine's tongue and thrust his hips upward unwillingly. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I like that I can get you excited like this." Blaine knew that he wanted to draw this out. He didn't want Kurt getting ahead of himself. Kurt propped himself on his elbows so that he could see his lover licking and sucking him.

"Blaine, you are gorgeous." Kurt hissed as he saw his cock disappear inside the warm moistness of Blaine's mouth. Kurt lowered himself back to the bed and his head involuntarily threw back at the sensation of Blaine's tongue swirling and circling his head. "Uhhng." His breathing became raspy and his body refused to remain calm under the assault of Blaine's tongue. Blaine released Kurt and sat up to remove his pants. Kurt pushed his head up again to see the view of his lover's body. Blaine was gorgeous.

Kurt had always reacted positively to Blaine. It wasn't just one thing. From the beginning it was Blaine's voice, eyes and smile. Then as they got to know each other, Kurt became attracted to other things. Blaine's arms, strong and sure. Blaine's neck, sexy and manly. Blaine's hair, soft and dense, when not drenched in gel. Blaine's stomach, chiseled abs. Blaine's ass, perfectly round and nice to grab. It was everything Blaine. It seemed he was created from the 'Kurt's perfect guy' mold and now here he was worshipping Kurt in the way that he never thought someone would.

Kurt felt a need at this moment with Blaine there before him naked and loving him. Kurt reached up to stroke Blaine. Blaine jumped because he wasn't expecting to be touched just yet and the surprise made Kurt's desire heighten. Kurt quickly and gently pushed Blaine into his previous spot and began licking Blaine's cock the full length as he had done for him. Kurt tenderly massaged Blaine's balls in his hand as he expertly took Blaine into his mouth sucking and twisting the full length.

Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders urging him to return to his face where he kissed Kurt firmly and surely. Their tongues continued to lazily lick at each other's lips and mouths as Blaine gently flipped Kurt to the bottom again. "Turn over." Blaine had never asked Kurt to turn over, but Kurt fully trusted Blaine and did so. Blaine began caressing Kurt's back with this fingers and hands, kissing down Kurt's spine and lightly nipping Kurt's ass with his teeth. Blaine caressed the swells of Kurt's ass and unannounced, he let his fingers dip in the crack leading to Kurt's entrance. Kurt whined as the shock from Blaine's touch shook his body. They rarely made love in the doggie position because Kurt just felt it was demeaning to imply that they were like dogs, but surprisingly Blaine coaxed Kurt into just that position. Kurt was in no state to complain because his body was already under the spell of Blaine's expert hands and mouth.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder and saw Blaine slicking his cock and fingers, but what happened next completely took Kurt by surprised. He felt Blaine's hands on his ass as he spread his cheeks apart assuming ready to finger Kurt. The anticipation was heightened in this position, but it wasn't Blaine's fingers that made their presence known. Instead, something soft and hot pressed on him caressing gently, prodding gently, and loosening his opening ever so gently and erotically. "Oh my God, Blaine." Kurt had seen guys in porn films rimming, but never thought that it happened in real life and he for sure never thought that it would feel like this. Somehow all of his preconceived notions about it flew out the window a few seconds after Blaine's tongue convince him he was wrong about rimming. Moans escaped Kurt's mouth as he attempted to hold himself up and not press against Blaine's tongue that had already begun to breach the tight ring. "Ungh.. mmm .. uhhngh.."

"Are you okay Kurt. Is this alright." Blaine paused to question. He knew that Kurt was probably toying with a bunch of random thoughts about this in his head right now. He received no response from Kurt and decided to return to the position he was in just prior. Kurt was leaning into Blaine's tongue savoring the unbelievable feel. He never knew how good this would feel. He knew that Blaine had asked him something but fuck if he could attempt to speak at this moment. Then the words that pushed Kurt over the edge. "Kurt, you are unbelievable. You are delicious."

Those words, that tongue. Blaine's tongue, Blaine's words. "Fuck. Blaine, I want you to fuck me now. Please fuck me now, now, now." He was frantic to have Blaine pumping into him at this second filling him and making him scream. Blaine was not moving fast enough for Kurt as he fumbled the lube that he needed yet again. Then there were orders being barked at him right now. "Blaine. If you don't fuck me soon, I think I might just die."

Blaine aligned his cock and pushed forward slowly, not stopping until he was completely covered. "Do you .."

"Shut up and fuck me." Wow, Kurt was a bit worked up so Blaine began working on Kurt pumping in a rhythm as Kurt's moans matched up. Blaine was hunched over Kurt kissing his spine and caressing his arms that held them up. Kurt reached back and grabbed Blaine's ass applying additional pressure every time Blaine pushed into him. Kurt got up on his knees moaning at the new angle as he arched his back to Blaine and turned to kiss Blaine and wrap the other arm around Blaine neck. "Fuck.. So good baby. Uhngh..ooohhh..nnngh."

Kurt reached down to his own cock to stroke himself, Blaine was watching him from over his shoulder and batted his hand away. "My job." Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and began to pump in rhythm to his thrusts. Everything felt so perfect. Their bodies were pressed flush each other. Their sweat and scent mingling between them. Blaine was grunting and moaning with Kurt on each thrust. "Never felt like this. God Kurt. I wanna come with you baby." Kurt nodded into Blaine's neck as he panted and pressed his mouth into Blaine's neck licking the sweat that was lightly covering Blaine.

"Close Blaine. Really close." Kurt was so close to the edge. Blaine thrust a few more times before Kurt could feel a hot rush of Blaine's orgasm deep inside him. It was so erotic after the rimming that Kurt let go coming in long and hard spurts on Blaine's hand, his stomach and the previously pristine sheets. Kurt collapsed unable to hold himself any longer, but thankfully Blaine was wrapped around him tightly. He lowered them down as they continued to breathe heavily coming down from their lovemaking high. Blaine had yet to pull out as he kissed Kurt's head and neck. They remained in the position they were in and Blaine held tight to Kurt.

"You were perfect Baby." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "Simply perfect."

"No Baby. Unbelievable, what you did for me. You were unbelievable." Blaine pulled out and come was leaking out as Blaine took his shirt from earlier to wipe Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt's eyes remained closed as Blaine came back down from his high. He caressed Kurt's side getting a chuckle as response.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine. "That was. Indescribably, unbelievable, perfect. I'm not sure there are even words to describe it."

"So you liked it?"

"I think that's an understatement. It was amazing Blaine." Kurt kissed him and caressed his face.

"So good surprise."

"Excellent surprise. I'm glad you didn't tell me, because I may have not let you. Just the thought of it seems not right, but it was amazing."

Blaine smiled and reached for the champagne. They laid naked on the bed just kissing caressing and talking. They were tucked into each other with legs intertwined as they chatted until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore.

"I will always love that you are the last thing I get to look at before I close my eyes and the first thing I see when I wake up. I'll see you in the morning." Blaine closed his eyes finally giving in to sleep.

"Not if I see you first." Kurt followed suit and fell into a calm and restful sleep clutched to Blaine and legs entwined as one.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome and I really like them!<strong>


	69. London

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the week between updating. I have been so busy with Thanksgiving and decorating for Christmas. Work also kicked me in the butt along with Black Friday shopping. Not sure if all my followers know how bad Black Friday Shopping is in the states.. Crazy People come out. I'm out there with them, but hopefully not as crazy. I can't believe that I saw tons of women lining up to get their teeth bleached at 2:30 AM! Really. **

**This chapter is a transition chapter to I feel double bad because this is transitioning into the last day of the trip and then going home. I have 3 more chapters planned for this and I plan on staying on track with that. I can't believe there is NO SMUT in this chapter. I must be going crazy! There is a little angst that I will apologize for. It just developed...but it also ends here.. Don't be worried about anything lasting too long since the end of this book is near.**

**I have been completely unsuccessful in finding someone to do the pictures so I am going to try and make a slideshow of the boys and hope to find enough pictures that can make it work as a type of slide show in honor of them... You'll see why eventually. **

**I am going to keep this promise! I will post the next chapter in 2or 3 days.. no later. I want to start the sequel before Christmas and I need to work on the Klaine Slide Show.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing! Just my imagination and dirty thoughts. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69<strong>

**London**

Blaine and Kurt woke up the next morning in the exact same position that they fell asleep in. Kurt opened his eyes first enjoying the view and Blaine soundly sleeping in front of him. His breathing was even and Kurt watched his chest rise and fall with each passing breath. This was peaceful and welcome. Last night was incredible and waking this morning to see Blaine was the bonus of being Blaine's fiancée. This would be what Kurt looked forward to the most. Waking up every morning. It wouldn't matter what they had planned, Kurt was convinced that he could not find anything more exciting that just this moment. The moment of opening his eyes to a handsome, unruly haired, stubbly faced man. A few minutes passed as Kurt continued to stare. He wanted to see Blaine awaken. His eyes. He wanted to see Blaine's eyes go from sleep to recognition as he opened them to him. At that moment, Blaine stirred shifting his arm, that was wrapped around Kurt, to run through his hair. Then he rubbed his eyes finally opening them. The sleepy golden brown eyes took a moment to focus but as they did a smiled creeped up on his mouth. "Good morning Love."

"Hey." Kurt smiled lazily back at Blaine. "Sleep well?"

"Always do when I'm with you." This caused a frown to appear on Kurt's face. "Hey, why the sadness."

"When we get home it will be back to being apart and then going to separate schools and only seeing each other a few times after school and on weekends." Kurt frowned. "I want to be with you Blaine. I want this. I want to be able to wake up with you and see you whenever I want to see you."

"Kurt, I promise you that we will figure this out." Blaine was calm and a bit contemplative this morning. This wasn't the first or second time for Kurt to mention this. Blaine was also concerned with the separation, but knew that they had the rest of the summer to figure it out.

"I'm sorry that I keep bringing it up, but I am really worried about…" Kurt trailed off trying to decide how to say it.

"Out with it Kurt. I know that there is something very specific you are worried about."

"I'm worried that we won't make it." Kurt looked like he was already heartbroken, like it had already played out in his head. He held his breath trying to mask the pain that he was feeling in his heart at the thought of them not being together. "I feel like I am so attached to you right now, but what happens when we get back home and we don't get this.. this time to be us.. to be alone and talk and share our dreams." Kurt's eyes filled with tears that were begging to escape but he swallowed them back with each breath. "What if we grow apart because our lives are so separated by distance, schools, friends?"

Blaine finally understood what was eating at Kurt. This was it. Blaine finally broke through that barrier that Kurt held up. The barrier that had always kept Kurt safe from ever being hurt. The barrier that he always held up until the attack changed it. The attack did so much for Kurt and he didn't even know it. It gave him strength to speak up and say what he wanted people to hear. Blaine was thankful that Kurt said it, because he never thought about it. Blaine just assumed that things would be perfect forever. No questions. But this was something that Kurt thought about and didn't take lightly. "Kurt, we have managed to stay together after you transferred. We did it and look at us today."

Kurt contemplated the rest. "Blaine. There's more to it." Kurt couldn't meet Blaine's eyes. "We've changed. This trip and everything that has happened changed us. I feel so much differently about you than I did before the trip. I loved you before, but now…" Kurt let the tears spill as he tried to take deep breaths to cover up all the pain he was harboring in his body. "Now, I feel like.. like.. " He couldn't finish.

Blaine looked at him with question. "I don't understand Kurt. You need to tell me so that I understand."

"I can't breathe without you." Kurt let out a deep sigh. "I can't.. I just can't imagine being without you day after day. I can't even consider the thought of not being able to smile at you, look at you, see your eyes, kiss you and hold your hand when I want to. It's not me being needy, Blaine. I know that I can be, it's more than that." Kurt turned away from Blaine. "I don't understand this feeling in my chest. It hurts so much when I think about not being able to be with you every day." Kurt moved to get out of bed and walked quickly to the bathroom. He couldn't stand it. He shut the door and locked it.

Blaine tried to run after him, but he was so shocked that the reaction Kurt had was so quick and decisive. "Kurt, please open the door."

Kurt was vomiting into the toilet. There wasn't anything to vomit since he hadn't eaten, yet he gagged and vomited the acrid bile that coated his stomach. Kurt was dry heaving, and choking and panicking. That's what he had been reduced to. He could hear Blaine pounding on the door begging for entry, but he just couldn't tear himself away from the toilet to let him in. Kurt was still on his knees full on panic attack now and felt dizzy. "Blaine! I can't.. I can't breathe. Blaine! Sorry.. Help…" From outside the door Blaine could hear Kurt fall to the ground.

Blaine was crying. He couldn't get in the fucking door. What the hell are hotel doors made of. He called the front desk and demanded immediate attention yelling out what had happened. "Kurt! Dammit, please open this door. Kurt! Can you hear me?" Blaine opened the door to find Finn headed this way.

"Blaine. What's going on?" Finn grabbed Blaine by the shoulders.

"It's Kurt. He was..Crap, I'll explain later. Just find a cleaning lady for a key or something. We need to get into the bathroom. Kurt locked himself in there." All the yelling brought everyone into the hallway. Finn just shushed everyone with the wave of a hand. Finn and Blaine returned to the door.

"Kurt. It's Finn. Can you hear me? Kurt, open up."

"Finn. It's useless, I think he passed out. We need the key to the door. Or just something to poke this." Blaine was pointing at the doorknob completely flustered. He was pacing back and forth with every second. "Where the hell is Puck when you need him?"

"Is someone speaking my name in vain?"

"Puck, tell me you have something to open this." Blaine's look could break someone's heart. He looked like someone died.

Puck reached for his pocket knife. And popped the lock on the other side. "Got it. And you all wonder why I never leave home without this thing." Blaine pushed Puck aside and ran into the bathroom. Kurt was laying on the floor eyes shut next to the toilet.

"Kurt. Baby, look at me!" Blaine's tear stained face was desperate for Kurt to open his eyes. "PLEASE!"

Mr. Shue entered the room. "What the heck is going on here guys? Blaine, what happened?" He saw Kurt passed out on the floor. " Do we need to get emergency help on the phone?"

"Blaine.." Kurt was weak as he cracked his eyes open and saw Blaine. Blaine picked him up and carried him to the bed.

"Kurt. You scared me." Blaine pushed that piece of hair off of Kurt's forehead. The one that he loved so much. "Look at me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Kurt looked to see Finn, Puck, Mr. Shue, Rachel and Mr. Royce hovering over him. "I'm sorry everyone. Just a mental crisis."

Mr. Shue was not convinced it would be okay. "Kurt, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No.. really.. This was just me being Kurt the over reactor again. I just need to talk to Blaine and we will get ready. I'll be fine."

Finn urged everyone to leave them alone. "We'll see you guys in about an hour right?"

"Yes Finn. I promise. Sorry for being such a basket case of a brother."

Finn shook his head. "No man. I love you."

"Thanks Finn. I love you too." The door shut.

Blaine still sat hunched over Kurt and tears spilled over running down his cheeks. "Kurt. You can't do that stuff. You just… you just can't. Do you have any idea how scared I get. I felt like I could lose you at any moment. I thought you died. Hit your head, broke you neck and died."

"I'm fine and I'm sorry for overreacting." Kurt laughed a little at the reaction Blaine had and tried to brush the tears away only to have his hands pushed away.

"No Kurt. It's not okay. What happens to me if you die?" Blaine's question was met with silence. "Kurt. I'm going to say this once and you are going to listen and you have to trust me. Okay?" Kurt nodded. Blaine looked so broken in this moment. "You have to believe me that I will figure this stuff out. I was serious when I proposed to you. You are my everything. I'm nothing without you. What happens to me if you leave me too soon? I can't even stop to think about it for one second. When I heard you collapse behind that door… I-I thought I was going to die. I'm serious.. I am nothing without you. You make me everything I am Kurt. I am a better person with you. I achieve with you because you make me want to take the whole world on. I want everything to be better and I do all these things because of the support you give me, the drive you give me, and the love you give me." Blaine paused taking Kurt's hands. "Maybe it seems weak, but I know, that I would be less of a person if you weren't with me." Blaine continued to sit there and make eye contact. Kurt knew that there were no words for what he just heard but he understood that Blaine needed him just as much as Kurt needed Blaine. "So, do we understand each other?"

Kurt felt stupid for the way he reacted. He felt like a child. "I feel so stupid Blaine. I guess I didn't understand…. Didn't know.."

"But now?" Blaine urged Kurt to say what he needed to hear from his fiancée.

"I didn't know that you need me as much as I need you. I always thought that I needed you more."

"Just remember. We are a team. I need you just as much as you need me. We are equal parts of a whole. It makes us who we are, Baby." Kurt smiled because Blaine had finally called him Baby.

He launched himself into Blaine. "I love you so much. I love you. I love you Blaine." He kissed Blaine hard and long.

They met everyone in the lobby and outside of Finn, no one made a sound about the morning mishap. "Hey Kurt. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Fine Finn. Just a panic attack earlier." Kurt hugged Finn. "I just freaked out a little, but I'm getting better I think."

"You need to stop overthinking things Bro."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Yeah.. I really do need to. Old habits are hard to break."

"Hey Sweetheart. Miss me?" Blaine was much happier that he and Kurt had the conversation.

"In the last two minutes?" Kurt nodded his head. "I can honestly say yes."

"You two are disgusting. I can't stand how cute you guys can be." Finn walked toward the rest of the group. They knew he didn't mean it. "Come on you two."

Ian gathered the group together. "It seems that we have until 4:00 for sightseeing. Your school has paid for a personal tour on one of the double decker busses. Because you have only a few days in London, it was chosen to do a bus tour of everything today and then tomorrow you will have time to explore the city at your leisure. There are a few places that we will stop and tour and a few places that we will be walking to. If I may suggest for tomorrow, since Buckingham Palace very close to the hotel, I think you should try to go to the changing of the guards. Today, we will stop at the Tower of London for a tour after we take a lunchtime river cruise."

Ian paused to look at his clipboard at some notes. "I'm told that you like to sing during river cruises." He crinkled his forehead because he thought that was a peculiar note. "So does that happen often?" Everyone looked at Blaine who put his innocent look on.

"I can't help that I like to sing."

Wes cut in. "You like to sing love songs to Kurt." Blaine punched him. "Hey, I'm just trying to keep it real."

"Okay, so I'm gathering that it is true. Well, you can sing on this one too since everything has been rented private for this group. Tomorrow, I was told, is your last day so I will be available to answer all your touring questions to make this last day worthwhile. I suggest that you jot down what you really want to see and I can let your know how to make it worthwhile. I will be at your concert tonight and dinner if you have questions." Ian paused as the group got ready to leave. "Mr. Anderson. May I speak with you please?"

Kurt looked to Blaine to see if he wanted him to go with him. Blaine turned to him. "I'll be right back okay? Trust me. It's always for you."

"I got your tickets Blaine. You seem to be a well known guy. Who are you?" Ian looked at Blaine questioning.

"Well, Stephan knows, so I might as well tell you. My Grandfather is half owner of an American Football Team and partner in the world's largest law firm. Well, if that's not impressive enough, my dad is also partner in one of the largest litigation firms in the US. I'm just Blaine, son and grandson."

"Just?" Ian laughed. "What football team?"

"The Patriots."

"THE New England Patriots?"

"Yeah, you know American Football?"

"Yeah. I went to college in the US." Blaine looked at Ian questioning.

"Why are you a tour guide?"

"Taking some time off before working. My dad owns the tour company."

"Oh.. That's nice then." Blaine thought. "Where did you go to school?"

"Harvard."

"I see. Then you should be in good shape to take over the business."

Ian eyed Blaine. "Why are you with Kurt? What I gather there, is that he comes from a broken family. His brother the tall guy is a stepbrother. I looked up McKinley High School. Not so fantastic. I was learning about Lima and it seems to be a very small town. Hummel Tires and Lube? Really Blaine? Aren't you destined for better?"

"Ian. Thank you for getting the tickets, but you know absolutely nothing about me."

"I know you have a completely different lifestyle than that fiancée of yours. It usually doesn't work, you know."

"From your perspective, it would seem strange, but you have no idea how it was for me and for Kurt. I was a different person before him." Blaine looked for Kurt in the crowd and couldn't find him. He was standing on his tip toes trying to find him. He just wanted to see his eyes. He wanted the support that he would see in them. "Kurt made me this person. I mean, I was always the front man and charmer, but it was more out of duty or birthright. I am me today and I am comfortable in my skin. I can conquer the world with him at my side because he made me strong."

"Kind of sappy. If you needed a first lady, there are plenty to choose from."

"What's your problem Ian?"

"I just see things. I just don't get what the son of a mechanic does for you. Maybe he's great in the sack. Good at blowing?"

"You've just overstepped your bounds Ian. You need to lay off immediately. Kurt is my fiancé and I love him. Maybe you are just jealous because you don't have anyone, but that doesn't give you the right to knock what we have. It would be more becoming of you to go sulk in a corner somewhere away from me." Blaine turned and walked away. "You only wish you could find what I have. I would gladly tour London with Kurt alone if it wouldn't hurt my friends, so for their sake I will stay on this tour. If you say anything to Kurt, I swear you will regret it." Blaine's eyes were black with venom. He was angry as he'd ever been.

Ian looked down in embarrassment. Blaine had it right. He was jealous. Ian wondered how powerful Blaine actually was.

Kurt came into view looking a little apprehensive about Blaine coming back to him. "Did you have a nice talk?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Ian. He got to me." Blaine shook his head in remorse for the words that came out of his mouth. "I bit back with venom."

"How so Blaine?" Kurt took his hand and Blaine squeezed it tight. "What can I do for you Blaine? I want to make it better."

"You can't really do anything Kurt. He was just being a jerk. He's jealous of us."

"Did he? Does he .. Does he want you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably. Why else would he say the things he said?" Blaine was still angry.

"And what do you want?" Kurt was always terrified to ask that question, but he knew that he would not rest easy without seeing Blaine and hearing his answer.

"I think you know what I want, but I'll say it anyway. There's only you Kurt. I love you so much. This is exactly what Ian doesn't get and never will. You could be here worrying about yourself, yet here you are supporting me even though I know inside, you are hurting." Blaine was honest. "You are most definitely my better half Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt strongly, holding Kurt's head in his hands through the entire kiss. When their lips parted, Blaine rested his forehead to Kurt's taking in everything that Kurt gave. Blaine truly belonged to Kurt. He heard Kurt take a deep breath and he knew that he needed to look Kurt in the eyes to ease his pain. "You Kurt. You're my everything Baby. I love you." Kurt saw what he needed to see and that was it. Kurt let go of all that was I his head. He knew Blaine loved him and only him.

Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel sat together to try to figure out what they wanted to do the next day. Kurt and Blaine especially wanted to maintain their distance from Ian. "Whatever we do tomorrow, I have plans for tomorrow night." That's when it hit him that Kurt would want to take Rachel and Finn to see the musical. He would have to talk to Ian in private again. How many times could he do this and hurt Kurt every time. "Kurt, I need to go talk to Ian one last time. Please stay in viewing distance from me. I need to be able to see you, okay?"

"I will Blaine." Kurt understood where Ian stood on Blaine's list and right now it was at the bottom. The only think Kurt could think that would make Blaine that angry with Ian was if he said something negative about him. Blaine was very territorial and very loyal to those he loved and he loved Kurt.

"Ian. I'm sorry to bother you once again. I would like to see if you can get me 2 additional tickets for the same balcony area that mine are in."

"Why don't you do it yourself? You know you can."

"That's not who I am. I will if I have to, but I choose to go the route of asking nicely and being polite. Something that you obviously missed." Blaine threw daggers hard and aimed for the heart. "If you knew what manners were, you wouldn't have insulted me or my fiancée."

"I think you took it wrong. I wasn't trying to be rude to Kurt. I was trying to convey my interest in you. I just went about it the wrong way."

"I appreciate your honesty, but I really am not interested in the least. Under the current circumstances, I am getting married to a fantastic person. One that I trust and one that trust me and cares about me."

"I apologize for overstepping. And I will call right now to see what I can get for you."

"I appreciate it." Blaine turned quickly and walked to where Kurt stood with his beautiful smile and beautiful eyes.

"All set?" Kurt smiled gently at Blaine and took his hand. Blaine responded by pulling him close and kissing him right there in front of Ian. This ought to tell Ian who he belongs to as Blaine ran his hands over the swells of Kurt's perfect ass.

The bus drove by Buckingham Palace. A group had now gathered around the power couple of Blaine and Kurt. The group that went last night said it was nice at night, but not much going on. They did rave about the pub they found and vowed to go back tonight after the concert. "That would be fun. We'll definitely go tonight." Kurt wanted to have fun with their friends before going home. It was all ending so soon.

"Blaine. Can I talk to you?" Ian again. Kurt was getting frustrated with the number of times Blaine needed to talk to Ian.

"Making plans Sweetie?" There was something implied in the words that escaped Kurt's mouth.

"Yes. For us and hopefully, Finn and Rachel." Blaine caressed Kurt's face because the stress was showing. "You will love it. I think Rachel will too. Trust me."

Blaine made his way to Ian, who was standing about 10 feet away. "I got them. All 4 will be at the ticket booth under will call." Ian smirked. "You amaze me. I can't believe you have to wine and dine him. He's cute, yeah, but you. You could have anyone."

"I have who I want. We were meant for each other. I wouldn't have guessed it when I first met him, but I know better now." Blaine looked at him with understanding. "Ian, I promise you, when you meet the right guy, you'll know. With Kurt, something drew me to him, but I thought it was just friendship until it was more."

Ian looked sad. "I just feel like I've met so few guys that I hit it off with and actually were attracted to. I just wanted a chance."

"I understand. But respect me when I say, I can't give you one." Ian nodded and Blaine returned to Kurt.

"Did you get what you were looking for honey?" Kurt tried to not be jealous, but he knew he couldn't hide it very well.

"I did and I think you are going to love me for it."

"But I already love you."

"You'll love me more."

Kurt took both of Blaine's hands in his and kissed them and then wrapped them around his waist running his fingers into Blaine's curls. "It's not even possible. Kurt pulled Blaine back to the group.

Rachel looked up and smiled as she often did when it came to Kurt and Blaine. She was always so hopeful that they would be together a long time, like her dads. "You look happy."

"We are." Kurt was beaming and his eyes were so bright like ice.

"I have a surprise for Kurt and for you."

Rachel was shocked but excited. "What is it Blaine. And why me?"

"Because you are Kurt's best friend and because I need someone to hang out with." Finn looked up.

"Dude, you got me something too?"

"Well it's something that we are definitely doing together. Brothers, best friends and boyfriends." Blaine knew Finn would most likely fall asleep during this and he wasn't exactly a huge Broadway buff like Rachel and Kurt were, but he liked it well enough. "It's tomorrow night, so until then, what are we doing?"

"Hyde Park is one of the largest of the Royal Parks of London and has been the location of many events in history. This group would probably find interest that it hosted Live 8 and other rock stars such as Queen and The Rolling Stones. Demonstrations have occurred here throughout history and the Great Exhibition of 1851 was held here. It is famous for Speaker's Corner where you can speak about just about anything. Hyde Park houses the Serpentine River where Diana, Princess of Wales Memorial fountain is located. You'll also find the Serpentine Bridge that crosses the expanse of the river and other landmarks from the Memorial for the London Bombing Victims, The Upside Down Tree, The Holocaust Memorial and the Marble Arch. You could spend an entire day walking the grounds of this park and the neighboring Kensington Park that eventually leads to Kensington Palace." Everyone listened as Ian's voice carried through the speakers explaining everything.

Next they came upon Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum. Ian was going through a list of people, whose wax figures were housed there. Blaine turned to Kurt. "That's sounds like fun too." Kurt smiled and nodded. "Regent's park is situated at the rear of the Museum…." Ian kept on.

"Blaine. What did Ian say about me?" Blaine looked like he was hit.

"How did you…."

"Because you wanted to be able to see me. You are the most loyal friend and boyfriend. I know he got you upset and I figured it was because he said something about me." Kurt knew he figured it out just by Blaine's reaction. "You don't have to tell me. Especially if it will hurt my feelings. I don't have the best track record when it comes to overreacting, hence what happened this morning."

Blaine was quiet, just listening as the bus neared Bond Street and Oxford Circus. "He thinks you're not good enough for me."

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe I'm not, but maybe I got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I loved you first." Blaine leaned his head over to Kurt's neck smelling him and savoring the soft skin on Kurt's neck. Blaine began nuzzling into Kurt's neck, just enjoying the fact that he was allowed to do that and whenever he felt like it. "Your skin is so soft, Kurt. I just love the feel of it."

Kurt put his arm around Blaine. "I'm so glad you picked me. Did Ian want you to pick him?"

Blaine could never lie. "First, let's remember that I fell in love with you. No picking involved. Yes, he asked me to pick him, but I don't even know him. He said we couldn't make it because we are from different worlds. Then I set him straight." Blaine hugged Kurt so tightly. "You will never have anything to worry about. You are so much classier than him."

"Did you consider it?"

"No Kurt. He was rude and totally wrong about us and about you." Blaine became irritated that Kurt continued to bring it up. "Please let it go. I hate him and I'm so tired of talking about him."

Kurt agreed to let it go. The last thing he wanted to do was end the trip with an argument. The bus continued and the longer the ride went on the less the group was listening. There was so much to see and people were starting to make decisions. Blaine and Kurt decided that the changing of the guard would be on their list and Kurt they wanted to hit Trafalgar square. Finn Rachel, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Puck and Lauren decided to join them. Soon they were nearing Big Ben and Parliament and they heard Ian talk about going to the dock to get their lunch cruise down the river.

* * *

><p><strong>You know I love reviews.<strong>


	70. Last Concert

**A/N: SOOO SORRY-I need to stop Christmas shopping so much! I had expected to be done with this 3 days ago. This is officially the 3rd to last chapter. I have 2 more planned in this fic and I am amazed that I am still getting new favorites and story alerts! Thank you to everyone that loves this story so much. You definitely gave me the inspiration to continue this. **

**I never planned for this story to be this long. tI really developed organically as my imagination ran wild. Please make sure you have me alerted as an author of this story. I am going to take 2-3 weeks off before I start the sequel, but I will post is as a chapter on this one to alert you. I PROMISE to all of you. I will begin the sequel because I am just as excited to write it as some of you are to read it!**

**This is a loooong chapter. Over 8300 words. It also developed organically in my sweet, fluffy, then smut ridden brain. I hope you like it. **

**I can't make any promises for when I post the next chapter because every time I think it will be 2 days, it ends up being 5 or 6. What I will promise is no more than 1 week! Please don't forget since we are so close to the end.**

**Disclaimer: Standard don't own the characters, glee or any music or lyrics used. The talented people that created them own them. I WISH! **

**Maybe if I get my own novel moving that I have been working on since October, I could be the next Stephanie Meyer. LOL :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70<strong>

**Last Concert**

The group climbed aboard the boat that would take them under London Bridge and down to the Tower of London for their tour. The boat had plenty of seating for them, but it was set up in banquet tables. The group that was planning on venturing out tomorrow all sat together so that they could talk about the next day. Blaine had become very close to Finn and Puck on this trip and really enjoyed their company, demented as it was. "So what are you guys going to do when you get back home?" Puck knew that they would spend the summer together but the question was leading.

"We have the rest of summer. I'm not sure. I think I'm going to take Kurt back to King's Island and may we'll go to Cedar point or the Michigan Coast." Blaine was thinking of ways to keep Kurt's mind busy while he tried to figure out their plan before school started. "We might even come back here for a few days or go to New York City."

"You know he usually has to work at his dad's garage."

"Oh..um.. yeah. I forgot about that. Burt will understand if I take him on some short trips.. I hope." Blaine looked at Kurt who was talking fashion with Rachel explaining to her why she needs to update her current look and that he will help her so that when she comes back as a senior, she will look killer. Kurt must have sensed Blaine looking at him as he glanced to the side and smiled that heart melting smile of his. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed before returning to his conversation.

"And what are you guys going to do when school starts? I know Kurt's been stressing out over it." Puck was fishing for information. "I just want to make sure my boy is not distracted. We want to win Nationals this year."

"I really don't know yet Puck. I have been trying to distract Kurt because I know he is upset every time he thinks about it, but I just don't have a plan yet. I know I don't want to be separated either, especially after everything we've been through this summer. I know I want to create some great memories when we get home and I know I want spend every minute of every day with him."

"Wow.. You are whipped Anderson." Puck patted him on the back. "Sorry."

"Haha.. funny. I guess when you are truly in love, you want all of it to start right this second." Blaine could feel the pain in his heart that he often got when he thought about how much he loved Kurt. It was a good hurt.

"You should get Daddy Anderson to get you a place in Lima and come to school with us?" Puck looked at Blaine anticipating the response that he hoped to get. "Then WE, You and I and the New Directions can kill Nationals." Blaine looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Huh.. Never thought about that option." Blaine was pondering the thought, and then shook his head. "Hmmmm, I can't leave Dalton and the Warblers. They are my friends and they've been my family for a while."

Puck had the answer. "Isn't Kurt going to be your family?" He let it sit out there. "Sorry to confuse you bro. Just think about it." Blaine was still dumbfounded that Puck brought all this up and threw it out there in the middle of a luncheon on a ship on the Thames River. Blaine was not prepared to think about this right now as Kurt shook him out of his thoughts.

"Blaine? You okay?" Kurt tilted his head brushing his hand along Blaine's cheek. "You look like you saw a ghost. Well, also, you didn't answer Wes and David."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, are you sick Baby?" Kurt was now holding Blaine's face in his hands and kissing his forehead to check for a temperature.

"No, I'm fine." Blaine came back to reality and turned to Wes and David. "What did you guys ask?"

Wes looked worried. "Do you and Kurt want to sing? We're on a ship and you like to sing love songs so we thought you might want to sing." Wes and David high fived.

"Kurt?" He responded with a smile and a nod of his head. "We're all for it. Do they have anything to play or are we going to sing a capella?"

"No instruments."

"Kurt come here." Blaine dragged Kurt away from the table to talk about a song. "Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Jon, Trent, Thad. We need you guys now!" Now the Warblers and Kurt were huddled around while Blaine asked them to create some background chords for them. They did it fairly quickly. By this time, the buffet was being filled with the food. Ian was watching intently as the group finally made their way back to the tables lining up in front of the tables. The Warblers started humming some chords. Blaine and Kurt took one step forward from the line and held hands facing the group.

Kurt:

_When I fall in love it will be forever__  
><em>_Or I'll never fall in love__  
><em>_In a restless world like this is__  
><em>_Love is ended before it's begun__  
><em>_And too many moonlight kisses__  
><em>_Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes as he sung. He loved to see Kurt sing.

Blaine:

_When I give my heart it will be completely__  
><em>_Or I'll never give my heart__  
><em>_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too__  
><em>_Is when I fall in love with you._

Blaine and Kurt:

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_

Blaine and Kurt had only played around with singing this song together when they were in bed together just talking or singing and sometimes in the car. The audience was entranced with how beautiful they sounded together._  
><em>

Blaine:

_Is when I fall in love_

Kurt:

_When I fall in love_

Kurt and Blaine were lost in each other at this point. No tears just lost in each other's gaze. The boat could have been sinking, but they wouldn't know and it didn't matter. Rachel was crying from the beauty and feeling that came out in the song. It was incredible.

Blaine and Kurt:

_Is when I fall in love with you._

Ian understood now. He needed to see this. Kurt and Blaine singing together, voices blending just perfectly. He knew from this song just how much in love they were. Ian had tears in his eyes because he knew he had never felt this and perhaps may never feel it. He was hopeful for one day. Kurt and Blaine finished the song closing the distance to each other and gently letting their lips meet and their hands entwine together. They were so close now, as close as a couple could get. When their lips parted and reality was brought back to them, they realized that they received a standing ovation. They bowed and thanked the Warblers for backing them up.

Rachel stood up to meet them as they returned to their table. "That was so beautiful. Your voices are so good together. That completely took my breath away."

"Thank you so much Rachel." Kurt was genuinely pleased that Rachel enjoyed their duet.

Rachel was still crying but wanted so badly to let them know how proud she was to have them as friends. "Ok, I'm going to hug you both now." She enveloped them into her arms.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but food man!" Finn always knew when food was around. All three laughed because Finn, though endearing, was a bottomless pit and nothing came in the way of Finn and food.

Kurt and Blaine were getting ready to get in the buffet line when Ian interrupted them. "Uh.. Hi, can I talk to you?" Kurt started to walk away to give Blaine his privacy with whatever Ian was going to bother him about. "No, Kurt, I would like you to stay also." He pulled both of them away from the food and over to the side where no one was sitting so they could talk in private.

"So, what's up, Ian?" Blaine stood angling himself a bit in front of Kurt with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I want to say, I'm sorry. I need to say that I'm sorry to you and to Kurt." Ian looked terribly sad and sounded terribly honest. "I have never had a real boyfriend and from what I heard about the two of you from Stephan, I was jealous. I wanted what you guys have. I thought that if I could get Blaine to date me, I might get just a taste of what you have." He looked at Kurt. "I never thought about what it would do to you… You know. Me pursuing Blaine like I did. I said a lot of mean things about you and I know Blaine has probably told you, judging from the way that he is protecting you, which is very sweet." Ian shook his head.

Kurt put his hand on Ian's shoulder offering comfort to a man he barely knew and who was, just earlier today, trying to take his fiancé away from him. "Believe it or not, I understand. I was alone for a long time and I felt so depressed some days." He took Blaine's hand in his and looked at Blaine as he squeezed his hand lovingly. Blaine squeezed back. They were both sensitive to Ian's plight. They had both been there before.

"I had no right to say the things I said about you." He looked at Blaine. "I had no right to try to take you away from Kurt. I understand now. The two of you. That song. You two were so good. You really put so much feeling into the words and then I realized that you were singing how you feel about each other. I realized that even if I could get Blaine to go out with me, he would never look at me the way he looks at you and he would never sing for me the way he sings for you." Ian sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm happy for you and I hope that I can have what you guys have someday. So, that's all. Enjoy your lunch and I promise not to bother you guys again."

Blaine held out his hand. "It's okay Ian. Don't apologize. Just don't give up, ever. If you ever need someone to talk to, we're here. Give me your phone." Blaine typed in his and Kurt's numbers into Ian's phone. "We're just a button press away." Ian smiled and turned to go back to the group. He noticed a lot of stares his way, but just continued to his seat at the table with the chaperones.

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Blaine, you're perfect. You know that?"

"I know I'm perfect for you. I know I'm not perfect for anyone else. Just you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Kurt wasn't expecting it and gasped at the forcefulness that Blaine pulled him to him. Their bodies were pressed together the full length of their bodies, the heat, and the familiar. "Kurt, you're perfect." Blaine closed his lips on Kurt's and kissed him hard, stopping only once. "I love you." He once again pressed his lips back to Kurt's licking at Kurt's lips and begging for a taste. He felt as parched as the desert and dipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth tasting the familiar flavor that was Kurt. Kurt was the answer to his breathing, his heartbeat, and his whole livelihood. As their lips parted Blaine's breath still upon Kurt's lips. "I can't wait to get you alone, baby."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kurt turned and walked away his ass slowly swaying toward the buffet. Blaine's eyes were on him the entire time as he whispered to himself. 'so I can have my way with you and you will be begging me for more'. Blaine just smiled and followed Kurt to lunch. Not the lunch he really wanted but he would need the sustenance for the coming evening.

He grabbed a plate and took his place next to Kurt in line. He leaned in slightly. "You are such a tease, and you will pay for it later." Kurt looked at Blaine to find his eyes dark and full of lust.

"Oh, I truly hope so." Kurt smiled thinking about later with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Lunch was fantastic. Kurt watched his brother shovel plate after plate of food into his mouth. "Rachel, when you guys go out to eat, how on earth can you sit there for so long. The guy won't stop. He's a human garbage can. Thank God, Carole limits his food intake at home or I might spend the entire evening watching him eat."<p>

"I will not let him take me to buffets. Besides, I can't eat half of the things on buffets. Too many meat products." Rachel winked at Kurt. "Honestly, it's kind of fun to watch him eat. His eyes get all glassy. So what was that all about?" She looked straight at Ian.

"Nothing. Actually , short version. He hit on Blaine, said bad things about me and now has apologized."

"How could he even know what to say about you? He doesn't know you."

"I know. From what Blaine told me, he did some checking on me and found my dad's shop. It doesn't matter because he is over his issue"

"Okay, then I won't worry."

Just then, Kurt felt and arm around his shoulders and Blaine leaning in to put his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey you, ready to check out the tower of London? Should be fun."

"Yeah. Then finish the bus touring and our last concert." Kurt looked sad.

Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek. "We'll be back, I promise you."

* * *

><p>Once at the Tower of London, they were getting the guided tour and had only 3 hours to spend there. They met the Yeoman Warder (Beefeater) that would be taking them on this tour. They were not only informative but had such a great sense of humor that fit the crowd. They learned about the prison, the executions, and the history of the towers, even what they were made of. Ann Boleyn was beheaded here. Royals have stayed here for Centuries, but not as a permanent residence. They got to see the Crown Jewels that are housed here and they got a tour of them including the famed Koh-I-Noor diamond.<p>

The place had so much history in it. Armor of the Norman's and Tudors were viewed and the Tower Menagerie discussed. The whole group was in information overload on how this one place could be the root of so much history and still so much future. There were even wild animals that were housed here, most as gifts to the royals. They learned that the animals eventually went to neighboring countries in their zoos including the local zoo. They could have spent even more time here just learning about history and exploring the tower, but a concert was calling them.

Ian called out to their group to lead them in the direction of their bus. They still had the drive back to the hotel with sightseeing on the way. The bus actually took them over the famed London Bridge as they followed the river back to where they picked up their luncheon boat tour. They saw Big Ben and the Parliament building for a second time today and wound their way past Westminster Abbey and James Park before stopping right at the hotel. Time was of the essence right now. The tour lasted a bit longer than expected so they only had 30 minutes to get ready. Kurt had really wanted a shower, but he really didn't have the time.

When the door closed to their hotel room, Blaine gave him 2 options. They could lay down together for a few minutes of make out time or just get ready and continue to keep it all in until tonight. Kurt opted to just wait and get ready for the concert. He stripped his clothes off from the day not really realizing what this would do to Blaine. "Can I use the bathroom first?"

"Uh.. Sure. I don't have a rigorous skincare routine and I know you want to get the city off of your face. Go on Baby." Blaine didn't let on how horny he was at the moment of just seeing Kurt strip off his clothes and walk into the bathroom without even thinking about it. Blaine knew this was a glimpse of his future, but he couldn't help that as a teenager with all kinds of things running through his head, he would get hard as a rock in a matter of the 5 seconds it took for Kurt to disrobe.

Blaine knew that Kurt's facial routine would take most the time. He would actually cut a few steps out to meet the 30 minutes but he would definitely be in there for at least 20 minutes. That was enough time for him to take care of his own problem and Kurt would never know. Blaine was still lounging on the bed as he eased his jeans off. He decided that keeping his boxers on would be the best option in case he heard Kurt come out the door, he could possibly hide it.

Wow. It had been a while since he had done anything to himself and he kept thinking that he needed to speed it up so Kurt wouldn't catch him and feel guilty for choosing the latter of the 2 options he was given. He knew Kurt would've given him a blow job if he asked, but Blaine also knew that Kurt had some routines that were best not messed with. So, this is how he found himself, fist on his own cock, stroking himself at a faster pace than he would want. He was already really excited so it shouldn't take long. After all, teenage boys could come at least 5-10 times a day. Blaine never tested it, but he knew he had come at least 3 times in a night with Kurt. He was horny, so this was the best alternative.

Blaine was pumping his cock steady and swiftly and he closed his eyes to envision Kurt doing unnamed things to him. He wanted to speed this along. Blaine's breathing was heavy as he tried to hold in moans as he imagined Kurt's hand and not his own stroking him, kissing him, covering him with his body, enveloping him in his cologne. Blaine didn't realize that during his imagination running wild idea, Kurt exited the bathroom to see him in this state. Just so, so, so close to the edge. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and he realized Kurt was there. "Oh shit."

Kurt removed Blaine's hand and replaced it with his own stroking much more gently than what he walked in on. "Blaine, all you needed to do was ask. I would do anything for you." Next thing he knew, Kurt took him in his mouth and started sucking like there was no tomorrow.

"Kurt. Aahh, so good. You .. Really... Don't… Have to.." Blaine was panting with each stroke.

"Ssshhh. Let me do this for you." Kurt was absolutely enthralled with what he saw when he exited the bathroom. He never expected to see his gorgeous fiancé stroking himself with his eyes closed. He wondered what he was thinking. He had a few guesses, but he looked so hot laying there, stroking himself. Part of Kurt wanted to just watch, but the other part wanted to jump his bones at this very second. "Tell me what you were thinking about. Tell me, and I'll do it." He stilled his hand. He knew this would torture Blaine to no end, but he wanted to know.

"I-I was.. Wait, don't stop." Blaine tried thrusting his hips up but Kurt put his other hand on his hip stilling him.

"Not until you tell me." Kurt smirked because he knew Blaine so well. He was so close to that edge and then Kurt stopped. It was torture.

"Kurt." Blaine whined as he gasped and whined more. "I need.. you.."

"Please tell me. Close your eyes and tell me."

Blaine was desperate for the release that had been so close just a minute ago. He relented. "I was thinking about you sucking me while fingering me at the same time. In my head it felt so good." Kurt had stuck his finger in his mouth to slick it up and took Blaine in his mouth sucking and covering his full length and licking and sucking just right. Blaine let out the moans he had been holding in. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he felt such need to finally come. He didn't expect Kurt to do everything he had imagined but gasped at the feel of Kurt's finger entering him and slowly pushing toward the ball of nerves that would put him over the edge and then some. Not more than a minute later and Blaine was coming into the hot cavern of Kurt's mouth. Kurt lapped at Blaine's juice as he sucked until nothing remained.

"Now, see. That was easy Blaine. All you had to do is ask." Kurt smiled smugly because he knew how strong Blaine's orgasm was. His heightened senses along with Kurt making his images real were so much to take all at once. "Now Baby, do you want me to help you get dressed." Blaine appeared to be completely comatose lying there, so Kurt laughed and when to Blaine's suitcase and grabbed his boxers. "Feet Blaine." Blaine knew Kurt wanted him to lift his feet.

"I don't think I can move." Blaine still lifted them as Kurt slipped his boxers on, nudging his side to lift his butt up.

"Blaine, you are going to have to sit up Honey. I don't think I can get your shirt on you unless you sit up. Kurt grabbed his hands and hoisted his love to a sitting position. "There you go." Kurt giggled at Blaine's inability to really think straight. "Oh Blaine. Your hair is a total mess. Let's go fix it." Kurt dragged him to the bathroom and began running his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine shut his eyes at the feel of Kurt's fingers in his hair. "I love your curls. So much."

"I love when you touch my hair."

"Okay Sweetheart. I know you and you do know we have to be downstairs in about 5 minutes. Now, I like when you get this way. I love the control I have over you when you are totally blissed out, but we have a show to do." Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and looked in the mirror. "Later tonight we can finish this." Blaine smiled.

"You are so perfect."

* * *

><p>As explained on the way to the school, Ian went to this school as a secondary student. He has many fond memories of this place. Blaine and Kurt figured he must not have been out at the time, or maybe he didn't even know his feelings then. They got off the bus to enter the school and Ian grabbed Blaine by the arm. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand and dragged him with them. "Blaine and Kurt. No one knows about me here. I was a popular guy here and on the football, er soccer, team here. In fact, I was captain of the team. I would kind of like to keep it to myself for now."<p>

Kurt spoke up. "Ian, we would never tell anyone. It is your life and we would never tell you how to live it, so we would never make that decision for you. As far as we know, you are Ian, our tour guide." Ian smiled at Kurt and he finally felt like someone understood him.

Blaine leaned over to whisper to Kurt. "I love you." Kurt returned it with a kiss as they entered the building. Everyone was excited for the concert. It would be their last and they would soon be back home in Ohio. This was the most amazing summer so far and Kurt looked forward to the rest of summer with Blaine.

The Warblers took the stage in their uniforms for the last time on this trip. They were excited and Wes and the Council agreed that they could wear street clothes for the 2nd half of their show. Kurt was excited to see Blaine perform in jeans and a tee shirt. The Warblers never let their hair down, but the trip had been so grueling for some, that Wes and David believed that letting their hair down would be a nice change for all of them. They started the concert with Teenage Dream. Kurt was all ready to take the stage but wanted to see Blaine sing this one last time. He stood out in the back of the auditorium watching and it felt like the time he sang to him.

"That was a song very close to my heart. It was the first song that I sang for the love of my life, my Teenage Dream." Kurt gasped as tears immediately filled his eyes. Blaine had been thinking of him at the very same time. "I was hoping he could come up here and sing a song with me. This wasn't planned and I'd like to thank the Warblers for letting me take this time to share the stage with my boyfriend, fiancé and love of my life, Kurt. Please.. If I know him, he is out there watching me right now, begging me to shut up." Kurt, still crying, started to walk down the aisle and Blaine finally caught sight of where he was at. Kurt made his way to the side stairs and up to the stage. He was nervous because he wasn't sure how Blaine was just yelling it out there and how people would react.

Blaine held his hands out to Kurt and hugged him as he reach center stage and stood next to him a little tentative. Blaine whispered to Kurt. "Are you nervous?" Kurt nodded. Just then his guitar was brought out to him. "Do you guys think I can get him to sing a song with me?" Everyone clapped and Kurt nodded. "Kurt and I are going to sing a song by the Goo Goo Dolls called 'All that you Are'.

They finished the song and Blaine kissed Kurt on the stage. Nothing major, just a sweet peck on the lips. As they left the stage Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it tight. Finally off stage, Kurt grabbed Blaine and really kissed him. He was covered in Blaine's arms as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him tightly to him. Kurt was happy. It was scary to put themselves out there up on stage. They hadn't met the other choir group yet and wouldn't even know how they would react to it. "You are crazy. We don't even know these people. What if they hate us?"

"How could they? Now get out there. You need to perform!"

Kurt had to be on stage as 'Don't Stop Believing'' had just started. Blaine, it seemed, was paying attention to the music because he pushed Kurt out there at the right time. Kurt was almost still lost in the feeling of Blaine but sobered up really fast as he saw the lights on him. They went on to 'Sing' and then Sam, Puck and Artie stayed on stage to sing 'Friday'. Kurt left the stage to get ready for their next number. He had just enough time to slap Blaine's butt as he was headed toward the stage. "Hey you. Break a leg!"

The Warblers entered as Friday was finishing up. They sang Misery, Party Rock Anthem and even tried the Party Rock Shuffle. Unsuccessfully for many of them. Before New Directions entered again, the Warblers finished their part with 'Just the Way You Are'. New Directions came back on stage and performed 'Tik Tok' and ending the first part of their show with 'Empire State of Mind'. The Warblers came out and sang back up in a circle around the dancing New Directions. Blaine chose a spot where he could have a good view of Kurt and his beautiful ass.

The second half started with Blaine and Kurt yet again on stage to sing 'Just a Kiss' which they received a standing ovation for. The Warblers entered and sang Dynamite, I Want it That Way and Tonight, Tonight. The show was going by very quickly and the New Directions were back on stage for Somebody to Love, Firework and Loser like me. The finale was Raise your Glass performed as they did before with New Directions coming out just after the song started. And the final song was 'Born this Way'. Kurt couldn't wait for Blaine to walk out there with his shirt again. He felt important and for some reason powerful when he saw the words. He, Kurt Hummel, made some guy write those things about him on a shirt that he was wearing in public. How was that even possible?

The roar of the crowd was incredible as the New Directions and Warblers were giddy. They were done performing until next school year and they would be performing separately and in competitions against each other. This summer truly changed both groups. They were cheering back stage and knew that they could really celebrate tonight. Mr. Shue and Dean Royce had already told the group that they were going to extend curfew to 1:00 AM and everyone would be required to sign in at their doors when they returned. For now, that was a long time off and they were ready to watch their host choir sing. Kurt and Blaine sat close together and watched intently as the host choir was really good. Their vocals were far better than their dancing, but they were really good.

* * *

><p>Dinner was catered on site in the cafeteria which had been decorated with crepe paper and Christmas lights and lanterns so they could turn off the horrible school fluorescents. Hors d'euvres were being served by the caterers and they had a punch fountain. The Captains for the school announced that they wanted to make this special since they knew it was their last performance before they returned home. Blaine and Kurt were bombarded with people telling them how great they were. The captains approached them and asked them to sit with them and the other captains. Kurt, as it turns out was the only one at the table, not a captain. "He might as well be a captain because I run everything by him anyway." Blaine had stated.<p>

Kate and Tom, the captains at the host school, were both asking a lot of questions. Kate took the lead most of the time. "How did you get these 2 groups together to do this tour?"

Kurt answered. "Well I was a Warbler for a while and then transferred to McKinley and so, I was the common thread between both schools."

Tom was not slow to ask the question that a lot were dying to hear the answer about. The New Directions and Warbler's could probably answer this question just as quick as Blaine or Kurt could. "So I thought you called Kurt your fiancé before calling him up on stage to do the song with you. Did I hear that right?"

Blaine took the lead on it, since it was his little speech that caused this line of questioning. "Yes, you heard right."

"I didn't mean to pry, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. You certainly don't need to answer to me or anyone else." Tom was sincere, just curious.

"Well, Kurt and I have been through a lot in life and on this trip. Obviously, we're gay and we both struggled with bullying and feeling helpless. We were lucky to meet each other when we did."

Kurt chimed in. "I was lucky to meet him when I did. Blaine saved me. He saved me from myself and others."

"Okay, but married? I just couldn't even imagine it."

"I think I always knew that I would want to be with Kurt. Before the trip, I was in love with him, but now I am so in love with him I can't stand to be away. This trip really solidified everything for us. We had a pretty bad thing happen to us on this trip. It was worse for Kurt, but the healing we had after was something we both had to deal with."

"It wasn't worse for me. I didn't get stabbed Blaine."

"Stabbed? You got stabbed?" Tom's eyes were begging for answers, but he never asked.

Kurt spoke of it. "He got stabbed twice, one on the arm and one on the abdomen. It happened when he was saving me from an attack." Kurt wanted to brush this off and hope they wouldn't ask anymore. "He ended up with all the physical wounds."

"We are both lucky today. Lucky to have each other and lucky to be alive." Blaine spoke with conviction and Tom saw his eyes and that was enough for him to drop the questions about it.

"So what do you guys plan on doing tomorrow?"

Finn answered because Kurt and Blaine were in their own world again. "We are going to go to see the changing of the guard, check out Trafalgar Square and maybe the Wax museum. Then Blaine has made these secretive plans for the two of them and me and Rachel."

"Just the four of you?"

Wes could see the questioning bubble rise over Tom's head. "We-" motioning to David "Are not a couple. We both have girlfriends back home."

"And Rachel and me because, well, Kurt's my brother and Rachel is his best friend and we always do things together."

Kate finally got a word in. "Wait a minute. You and Kurt are brothers?"

Kurt seemed to come back randomly into the conversation. "By marriage. My dad married his mom, but Finn and I are probably closer than blood brothers are. Finn and I have been through a lot together too. Well..that and I had a crush on him at one time." The whole table laughed. Kurt nodded his head kissed Blaine. "Sad but true."

Kate out of nowhere said. "You have great taste in guys Kurt. I think we would be friends if you lived here, because I swear you are wearing an Alexander McQueen vest and Doc Martens. So you shop well and you like cute guys."

"I am most definitely wearing my idols." Blaine rubbed his back. He loved how great Kurt looked in everything. Tonight he changed into this outfit before coming to the dinner. He was excited to get changed out of the Likes Boys shirt that he usually got stuck wearing after concerts.

Dinner was fantastic and everyone was really getting to know one another. There were more Facebook friend requests tonight than any other night as people pulled out there phones to request friends. Wes and David shared Blaine's Gap Attack story and Blaine shared Wes's passion for his gavel. Kurt shared Finn's fashion sense and Finn shared Kurt's football story.

Kate laughed. "Okay, so we are talking American Football and you were a kicker on the team?"

Blaine focused his attention to Kurt because he loved the story and wished he had known Kurt then and could actually see this happening. "So, I could kick perfectly as long as I was allowed to dance to Beyoncé's Single Ladies. Better yet, I taught the entire team the dance and it ended up helping us win our only game of the season. It was fun, but not really my thing."

"That's what I was trying to picture. You in a football uniform, dirty with a helmet on your beautifully styled hair." Kate was really into Kurt. The group continued with idle chitchat until it was time to leave. Kate gave a special hug to Kurt and whispered in his ear. "I meant what I said before Kurt, It's too bad you didn't live here. We would be good friends. Also, it's too bad you're gay because you are gorgeous and I would have done just about anything to go out with you."

Kurt hugged her. "I think I would've liked being friends with you. At least I wouldn't have to fix your style like I constantly have to with Rachel." He smiled brightly at Kate.

* * *

><p>They were back at the hotel and everyone decided to hit the pub that some of them had gone to the night before. "I am not drinking." Blaine announced. "It seems that every time I drink, I do something totally stupid. I think I have finally learned my lesson."<p>

"Sweetie. You are in good company. I wouldn't let you do something stupid, unless it was to me." Kurt winked as they walked into the pub.

Finn cringed. "Kurt, why do you always have to put these damaging visuals into my head. For the millionth time. I do not want the picture in my head of my brother having sex with anyone!" He walked toward a big booth and pulled an additional table up. They all piled in.

When the barmaid made it to the table. It was decided that Blaine and Kurt were only allowed one drink each as they both did stupid things when they are drunk. "Okay. We all know what stupid stuff Blaine does, but what did I ever do?"

"Kurt do we need to say Brittney Spears and striptease in the same sentence." Wes was looking at him with a huge grin.

"That doesn't count because you don't even remember it."

Finn raised his hand like a child. "I do remember it and it, too was damaging to my brain cells."

"Well why were you watching?"

"Uh..um… Well.." Finn had the gassy dumb look on his face.

Blaine threw wadded up napkin at him. "Yeah, why were you watching Finn?"

"Shut up both of you." Rachel reach around Finn's neck and gave him a kiss.

"Boys, leave Finn alone. He loves you guys so much and you are just tormenting him." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and realized that they were doing it on purpose because it was fun to see Finn squirm.

In unison like they were reading each other's minds. "I'm sorry Finn."

Kurt blushed because he secretly loved it when he and Blaine did that. Blaine turned Kurt toward him and kissed him gently and quickly before putting his forehead to Kurt's and whispering. "I love when we accidentally do that. It just confirms that we think alike and that we're meant to be." They turned back to the group and conversation. Kurt was laughing and he noticed Blaine lean into to tell him something. He stopped a second to listen. "You smell delicious." Kurt eyed Blaine wondering what had gotten into him and just a glance at Blaine told him all he needed to know. They would definitely need to leave soon.

The group talked about what time they were meeting tomorrow and decided to let everyone sleep in just a little. 9:15 to 9:30 was the consensus. "If you aren't there at 9:30, we leave without you… Blaine and Kurt." Wes was being diplomatic considering their track record on this trip. "You both are a menace to scheduling. It's like you guys were meant to conflict with everyone except each other. Like your own alternate universe that everyone must revolve around." Everyone laughed including Blaine and Kurt.

It was nearing midnight and Blaine was getting very antsy. They have been there an hour and a half and he was horny as can be. Kurt's animated face, his eyelashes, his eyes, his hair, but mostly his mouth. Blaine wanted to be kissing that mouth. Blaine had been rubbing Kurt's leg for a better part of the last half hour but he now resorted to gently brushing the back of his hand along Kurt's cock. Kurt glanced at Blaine and winked before standing up. "Well everyone, It's been fun, but I am getting tired and my 45 minute skin regimen will keep me up till 1:00 unless I leave now."

Puck was always onto them. How did he always know? He was very nonchalant as he took a sip from his beer and stated. "That would be code for I'm horny and I need to get back to my room to take care of things. AND those things will keep me up past 1:00 and I'll have to skip my moisturizing treatment." Kurt blushed giving it away as he reached for Blaine's hand. "See!"

"Come on Blaine. Let's get you to bed." Kurt's eyes darkened at the thought of what tonight would bring.

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands were tearing at the buttons on Kurt's vest as soon as the door shut. Their teeth clanging at the need that existed between them right now. Kurt was whimpering and whining. "God Blaine.. I need.. I need.."<p>

"I know Kurt. Trust me I will give you whatever you want or need or whatever you ask me for, it's yours." Blaine managed to get the vest off and was working on the Henley that covered Kurt's chest from his ability to lick his nipples. Blaine wanted to taste Kurt's skin right this second as Kurt's shirt found its' resting place on the floor. "Shit.. I forgot that we had to sign in. You have no shirt on, I will run and sign us in." Blaine held his finger to Kurt's lips tracing them gently. "Ssshhh. Be right back." He ran over to the door and signed Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel in for the night. He doubted anyone would check.

When he got back to the room, he was not prepared for this. Kurt was lying naked on his side facing him. Blaine stopped breathing and his mind went to mush in the 2 seconds it registered that his future fiancé was laying there waiting for him to take anything. "So I guess you like what I did."

Blaine stripped his shirt off and started on the belt to his jeans. He fumbled and was getting frustrated. "FUCK!" He was panting from frustration.

"Get that beautiful ass over here right now." Blaine walked over and Kurt slowly but firmly removed Blaine's belt and pushed his pants down. Blaine kicked them off, pulled off his socks and quickly dropped his boxers to the ground. "Well aren't we in a hurry."

"Just to strip down for you. Everything else will be in due time. I promise." Kurt shivered at the words. Blaine could be so seductive. Blaine eased Kurt on to his back and settled himself between Kurt's legs as he kissed Kurt's mouth plunging his tongue deep inside coaxing Kurt's tongue out. Their tongues played lazily as Blaine moved to Kurt's ear. "I'm going to make you beg Kurt."

Kurt was lost in the words, the smell, the feel, the touch of Blaine. "You're evil and I'm up to the challenge. We'll see whose begging." Blaine knew he would win. Kurt always turned to putty when he did things. Blaine focused on Kurt's ear, licking at the shell and breathing heavily into his ear. Kurt's breathing became jagged and Blaine was not ready to hear Kurt beg so he moved to his neck placing innocent kisses on Kurt's neck, sucking gently, placing small love bites the length of his neck to his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kurt decided that two could play this game, even though deep down, he knew he would lose this battle and frankly didn't care. He planned to defend himself as long as he could. His hands were caressing the swells of Blaine's ass and as he moved to Kurt's neck, Kurt reached to Blaine's nipples, pinching them gently causing Blaine to moan and causing his nipples to form small peaks of excitement. Kurt sucked his finger and went back to pinching and caressing Blaine's nipples. He knew he would lose this battle soon as Blaine moved to his own nipples to provide long needed attention.

Kurt's senses were heightened by the fact that he had just had his ears and neck assaulted by Blaine and Blaine knew how Kurt reacted to them. He knew all too well and used them to his advantage. Now here at Kurt's nipples licking and gently biting them bringing them to a peak only to return to kissing Kurt in the gentlest way. Blaine was not playing fair at all. He looked Kurt in the eyes like he knew what Kurt was thinking. "You'll beg me. I know you, love. You'll be begging me before too long." Kurt knew this to be true as well. Blaine returned to Kurt's chest and licked his way down to his belly button where he swirled his tongue in Kurt's belly button causing Kurt to laugh. It was enough for Blaine to know he had already won and it wouldn't be long.

Foreplay, or 'the game' as it would be known tonight, was well into 20 minutes of Blaine's teasing tongue and Blaine refused to envelope Kurt's cock in his mouth. He promised Kurt that he would not do anything until he begged. "You are going to keep to your promise, aren't you?" Blaine just looked at Kurt and no response was necessary. Kurt knew he was in trouble. He knew how hard and horny Blaine had been and he knew Blaine would make an extra effort to get him to beg. Blaine was still situated between Kurt's legs as he took them by the knees and pushed them up. Kurt was so lost in thoughts and whatever Blaine was doing to him had him in state of complete bliss. He hadn't even noticed his knees being pushed up toward him as Blaine went about his business which, at the moment, was to Kurt to beg him to fuck him.

Kurt felt that familiar warm softness of Blaine's tongue licking and caressing at his hole, teasing for a moment then going to what Blaine wanted which was to breach that tight muscle ring and get to Kurt. Kurt was gasping for air, his breathing was erratic and he was whining as if in a state of pain. He was trying to squirm free and regain some control over his own actions, but Blaine would have none of it. Blaine arms and hands held Kurt firmly in place at the mercy of Blaine wonderful and talented tongue.

"Fuck.. Oh fuck, Blaine."

"Had enough?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking at him with a smug, beautiful smile on his face. "You know what you have to do." Blaine paused and waited. Kurt was not ready to give in. Kurt closed his eyes for what he knew would come next. Blaine tongue returned to him licking the entrance, teasing to no end. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to control and will his mind to not beg. He sometimes hated that Blaine was right, but then the thoughts entered his head. 'this is anything but a lose situation'. Blaine was fucking him with his tongue. This was his Blaine. He would soon be agreeing 'to have and hold, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, from this day forward until death parted them'. He was allowed to beg and to have everything he had ever wanted and dreamed of with the man right there with him. Blaine was everything he ever wanted and more and he loved him with all his heart and body. Blaine paused again to look at Kurt and make sure that he wasn't torturing him too badly.

Blaine gasped at what he saw. Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to… Oh God.. I love you… so much.. did I go too far?"

"No, Blaine. There will never be a too far with us, or too much, or not enough, or anything. I just realized that we are going to be this forever. This. Just us. I will depend on you and you will depend on me. WE will be allowed to do this and so many other things together."

"God, Kurt. I love you so much."

"I love you to. Now Blaine, I am begging you to put me out of my misery and make love to me right now." Kurt smiled and Blaine smiled back. Kurt was right and Blaine knew it. They had a lifetime to learn and relearn each other and make each other better and bring each other to the edge of nirvana and back to earth again. They could do it over and over again as they pleased. No one would judge them in the comfort of their own home, their own marriage, their own life.

Blaine had tears in his eyes as he entered the familiarity of his lover, his life, his fiancé, HIS KURT. Kurt moaned in pleasure as Blaine moved in and out over and over again. Blaine fit Kurt perfectly as if they were made for each other in an adjoining mold never to be copied again. Kurt's tears spilled over as he repeatedly called out Blaine's name. Blaine repeated Kurt's name in timing as they both reached for each other's hands, entwining them and squeezing tight as they both reached their climax together shouting each other's name in unison.

Blaine collapsed into Kurt and Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine. They were in love, they were love and they embodied love.

In this moment, their eyes met with adoration, respect, love and peace. They were both home.

* * *

><p><strong>As always.. I ask for review. I love getting them. Reviews are like a drug to me. <strong>


	71. Wicked Fun

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this, but the holidays are really keeping me busy. The boys are headed home in the next chapter which will be the end of this book. Expect Chapter 72 and then Epilogue.. I promise to have a prologue for the sequel after the first of the year. If for some reason, I get all crazy on everyone and type over Christmas it may be sooner, but I really need to work on my other novel..**

**Thank you to all my new followers. I didn't expect to have more and more each day. Thanks for loving my story!**

**I hope you guys like this one. There is a lot of fluff and some smut as expected from me! I love to write smut and fluff. I think a winning combo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71<strong>

**Wicked Fun**

It wasn't enough. Just once was never enough and Kurt had begged Blaine to make love to him 2 more times last night. The third time was it for Blaine and Kurt. They were exhausted as they fell into blissful sleep, completely sated. As the light of day made its presence known, Blaine awoke to see Kurt sleeping soundly tucked into his chest. Their legs entwined and wrapped around each other. Blaine thought Kurt looked so gorgeous right now. The time before he woke up. He always looked innocent at this time of the morning. He loved to see Kurt like this and reveled in the thought that it would be something to look forward to every morning. Blaine leaned over to glance at the clock. It was only 7:30. They had fallen asleep at around 3:00 this morning so Blaine was still tired but wanted to enjoy this time with Kurt. Blaine already decided that they would skip the morning with the group as he rose from the bed.

Kurt didn't even stir. He was totally worn out, with reason. Last night was incredible as Blaine had promised, and Kurt had definitely begged. It didn't matter that Kurt wasn't really begging but more demanding that Blaine make love to him. It kind of ruined the game, but not really. Blaine still won. He was lying in bed deciding what they would do today and whether they would spend it with the group as intended. In the end, he wanted to make sure Kurt saw as much as he could and spend time with friends. They had missed so many of the cities while they were recovering.

Blaine fell asleep for a little while and when he awoke it was 8:30. He texted Wes, David, Finn and Rachel to not expect them at 9:30, but told them to meet them later. Yes they were bailing on their friends, but told them that they wanted to meet them at Buckingham Palace for the changing of the guard at 11:30. Then get some lunch.

Messages received:

From Wes – "I knew it."

From Rachel – "Be good Blaine. Tell Kurt I love him!"

From Finn – "I don't even want to know."

From David – "Don't listen to the others. Get some rest."

Blaine decided that they could sleep for a little while longer and then get a shower before heading out. They would stop at a local place for coffee and a light breakfast. They did just that. It seemed that they were once again doing their own thing and Blaine wondered if that really bothered everyone else. It wasn't like they didn't do anything with their friends, but they did change their minds a couple of times on this trip.

The shower this morning was lazy and romantic. Kurt and Blaine were a bit worn out from the night before. After gentle kisses and soapy bodies, they got dressed for their last day of the trip. They would have to pack up in the morning to get to their flight home. But, they still had the day ahead and the surprise that Blaine promised Kurt and Rachel. They sat in the café with coffees in hand. It was like they were at home sitting in the Lima Bean, just talking.

"Kurt are you upset that we bailed on our friends again?"

"No. Blaine, no one is more important to me than you and our relationship. Our friends understand. At least, I hope they do."

"Do you think we are being really selfish?" Blaine was a little worried about that.

Kurt was in deep thought for a moment thinking about it. "Selfish? I think so, yes. But, don't we deserve a little selfishness. Blaine, we have been through so much together and even more just so we can be together. We have to defend ourselves every step of the way so that we can be like any other couple."

"I know. I just never want you to feel like you missed out on something. I feel like you missed so many of the cities and now it's over tomorrow. I also feel like you didn't spend the time you would have wanted with your friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I don't care about the cities. The most valuable part of this trip was the time we spent in Paris. I know it was under the most awful circumstances, but that's where you proposed to me. It's where we learned so much about each other." Kurt was looking teary. "Blaine, I thought marriage, long term relationships and happiness were reserved for everyone but me. Now, you gave me the world. I want to be with you. Everything else on this earth pales in comparison to time I spend with you. I could never regret a minute I chose to spend with you. I know it's cliché, but I want forever to start right now. OUR friends understand this. They never give us a hard time.. well. you know outside of joking. They never really mean it."

"I love you, Baby." Blaine looked so happy right now.

"You look happy Blaine. You look as happy as I feel." Kurt really meant every word. "I know we can weather anything that comes our way and I know our friends will be alongside every step of the way."

* * *

><p>Blaine yelled across the crowd with hands waving in the air. "Do we need a gavel to get your attention Wes?" Wes walked up and shook Blaine's hand.<p>

"Did you guys have a good morning?"

"Yeah, we did. We were lazy and slept in. I think we're both mentally and physically drained and still need to heal. It really hasn't been that long since the attack and while the wounds and exterior seem to have healed, there's a lot under all that."

Wes and the others have always been understanding. "Yeah, I get it. Plus when you are in a physical relationship, in addition to all of this, it takes a toll." He winked at Blaine with understanding.

Blaine blushed and smiled. "Yeah, that too." Nothing more needed to be said at that point. Boys, Teenagers, hormones.. What else was there.

"Let's go watch this thing!" Wes was excited, but not sure why. Growing up at Dalton gave all of the Warblers an appreciation for fanfare. This was a tradition and they understood and respected tradition. They were raised on tradition.

Kurt watched the process. "They do this every day. I'm amazed that this type of thing still goes on and that we are all here watching this." He chuckled at the thought that someone of royalty was probably behind the walls he was looking at and the guard was there to protect who was behind those walls. "I wonder what the chance is that I would even catch a glimpse of the Duchess of Cambridge?" He really didn't care much even though he watched the royal wedding on TV earlier this year. Things changed. Kurt's focus changed. He was completely dedicated and focused on his relationship with Blaine and their future.

"Kurt, it's almost over. We are going to walk to Trafalgar Square." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they headed toward Trafalgar.

As they reached the square with the famous Nelson's column as the focal point Kurt had a look on his face. "Pigeons. Gross. Blaine, I swear we are going straight back to the hotel if I get pooped on." Rachel was already taking pictures. They all posed. As they wandered in the square. Blaine and Kurt took a seat at the fountain as they watched Finn try to get pigeon's to land on him. "Finn, you need something to feed them!" He turned to Blaine in the next sentence. "I'm not exactly sure what she sees in him. He can be so goofy at times."

"The same thing we love about him. He is kind hearted and terribly loyal." Blaine smiled just thinking how goofy Finn was. Kurt was right. But Blaine was too and they loved Finn.

Blaine and Kurt were just waiting for everyone to finish with pictures or wandering around. Wes and David joined them and they sat people watching. Wes leaned over to Kurt and shoulder bumped him. "We are going to miss you guys singing duets. We missed you when you left.. Well not more than he misses you, but we do miss you. The duets you guys have been cranking out this summer, have been incredible."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, but Kurt was first to speak. "Thanks Wes. I miss you guys too, but McKinley is my real home. I loved Dalton and the no bullying policy and also the guys. Everyone there is truly and honestly so kind and made me feel at home from the moment I walked in. My family, though, is in Lima and at McKinley." Kurt nodded his head toward Finn and Rachel.

Wes made a comment that Kurt didn't expect and neither did Blaine. "Isn't Blaine going to be your family soon. You did get engaged, right?" It was a rhetorical question that went without answering. Blaine was shocked because this is now the second time that someone said that to one of them. First Puck, now Wes. Blaine was thinking about what Wes just said and didn't hear Kurt asking him a question. "Blaine. Earth to Blaine!" Kurt was waving his hand in front of Blaine's face.

As Blaine and Wes started into conversation, the magnitude of what Wes said was hitting Kurt full on. Wes was right. What really mattered was that he and Blaine needed to be together. They had to figure this out. Was Kurt being selfish just to think that Blaine should move to McKinley, Did Blaine expect him to move back to Dalton. Kurt was sure at this point that if money was an issue, Blaine would do anything to be with him. Money would not be the issue. They really needed to sort all of this out before school started.

Kurt was starting to feel the pressure build at the realization that those words hit him with. Weses words just kept spinning around in his head. 'Blaine is my family.. Blaine is my family.' Kurt hadn't even realized that he was hyperventilating as the stress of how they were going to deal with the separation was hitting him, until he couldn't breathe. Blaine noticed almost immediately and started to rub circles on Kurt's back. Kurt was becoming quite foggy at this point and he couldn't hear Blaine. "Kurt… Kurt. Look at me baby." Blaine had taken Kurt's face in his hands. "What did you say Wes? Did you say anything that might upset him?" Blaine wasn't yelling, just trying to figure out why Kurt was getting so upset. Blaine was whispering in Kurt's ear. "It's just me and you Baby. Come on, breathe for me. Deep breath for me. I'll never leave you sweetie, so you can't leave me."

Kurt felt calmed by Blaine's voice and his breath so close to him. It was all he could hear and he was already starting to calm down. "Just listen to me, Baby. It's just you and me." In the background, Wes remembered that all he said was that Blaine would be his family soon. "We are a team and we need to work together as a team. Okay? Kurt, I need you to speak to me so that I know you're alright."

"Sorry." The first words out of Kurt's mouth were sorry?

"For what?"

"For panicking. I didn't even realize I was panicking. I was just thinking about us going back home and being separated and the next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe." Kurt looked at Blaine hoping to see the hazel eyes bright and loving as always and he met them again, like the first day on the staircase.

"You, my love, are going to be the death of me. I told you I would figure this out and you need to trust me. I promise you that we will not be apart." Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes to make sure that he really meant it. "I promise you, Kurt."

"Okay. I believe you."

"Kurt's okay everyone, let's go find somewhere to eat and I think Kurt needs to find some high fashion before he leaves." Blaine carefully urged Kurt to standing.

"That was actually not a bad one. I think we are figuring this out."

"Kurt, I would be happy if we could figure out a way for you to not have them." Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and the group moved toward the West End.

* * *

><p>They found a nice restaurant to have lunch. By the time they were done with lunch, it was almost 3:00. It was actually perfect timing because Blaine had plans for a late dinner after the show. "We need to be back at the hotel at 5:00. Rachel and Finn, you both need to look nice." Blaine turned to Kurt. "You always look hot, so I don't need to remind you."<p>

"What time are we leaving?" Finn was questioning.

"Our hotel is so close to where we are going that we can walk, but we should leave right at 7:00."

Kurt was shocked. "Walking distance?"

Finn was excited. "What are we doing?"

"I can't tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise."

Kurt started to pout. "Blaaaaiiiine. Pleeeeaasse?"

"No, you can pout all you want. I'm not telling you. You will love it." Blaine was firm.

"I'll withhold if you don't tell me." Kurt thought he held some cards.

Blaine was smug. "Fine." He knew that Kurt couldn't resist and when Blaine said he would love the surprise, it was probably good.

"Fine, where are we going for the next 2 hours?"

Wes wanted to go to the parliament house and take a tour. "I heard it only takes about an hour and half and we are not too far from there right now."

"Let's do that."

The group managed to get there in about 15 minutes and didn't have a wait. Timing is everything I guess. After a tour that gave them the history of the building prior to becoming parliament. It was interesting and Wes was going into law with a desire to go into politics so everyone understood why he wanted to go there.

The boys hailed a cab for Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Wes and David decided they were going to do more sightseeing. "We'll meet later?" Wes wanted to spend that last night hanging out with everyone."

"Yeah. I'll text you when we get to the place we're going to hang out at. You'll like it."

"Well, where is it?"

"I can't tell you. Surprise for everyone okay?"

Wes laughed. "Blaine you are such a romantic. How did we not know this about you before Kurt?"

"I am a man of many secrets, I guess."

"Sure you are. We'll see you later at wherever we are meeting you guys."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Rachel screamed and it startled the entire group. She pointed and Kurt screamed with her. "Stop the cab please."<p>

Blaine tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Can you just stop for a minute. Keep the meter running." He stopped and they all jumped out.

Kurt and Rachel were like little kids jumping up and down and holding hands.

"Uh..Blaine? What's wrong with them?" Finn looked worried and embarrassed at the same time.

"Well… Finn. It's the Apollo Victoria Theater and the sign happens to show that Kurt and Rachel's favorite musical is playing now."

"Oh.. I see."

"I don't think you understand Finn. When I say, it is their favorite musical, I mean they would do almost anything to see it. They would probably give up their first born.. Well your first born. Not sure what Kurt would give up."

"His clothes?"

"Yes. He would give up his favorite Alexander McQueen vest to see it."

Just then Kurt interrupted. "I so would. Rachel and I checked for tickets before we left, but they were all too expensive and then we didn't know if we would have time, and then we forgot…" Kurt looked at Rachel and they both hugged and held hands as they stared up at the theater sign.

Rachel looked at the bright side. "At least we can say we were right here. We were this close." She threw her camera at Finn. "Finn, take a picture of us."

The put there saddest puppy dog eyes on and stuck their lower lips way out and had their arms around each other. Finn snapped the picture and turned to Blaine. "I can't believe the drama."

Blaine whispered. "I'll let you in on a secret."

"Will I like it?"

"I'm about 100% sure it will get you laid." Blaine winked at Finn.

"Dude. You are so not my type."

"Not me.. her." He pointed toward Rachel. "The surprise? I got private balcony tickets tonight then a pub to eat after the performance."

"You are the man, Blaine. I can't believe you would do that for me."

"Finn, do you really think I did this for you?"

"Well, Kurt is easy.. Not that I would know, but I do know you guys can barely keep your hands off each other. So, it must be for me."

"How can I argue with your reasoning?" Blaine shrugged. "I did it for Kurt. He loves this musical and he would love to see it with his best friend who also loves this musical. It just so happens that we will probably both get lucky after the show." They both laughed. "Kurt! Rachel! Let's go. I need you guys to get ready for my surprise. AND Kurt, I know you take forever."

"Mr. Anderson, you are so evil. I can get ready quickly when I have to."

"Mr. Hummel. I will believe it when I see it." Blaine held the door open for everyone to get in and he sat in the front seat with the driver.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pulling out the clothes he planned to wear that evening before he got in the shower. Blaine was already getting undressed. "Shower?" He waited to see if Kurt would be going back on his promise to withhold. Mostly, Blaine wanted to toy with Kurt.<p>

"I told you I wasn't going to do anything with you until you told me what the secret was." Kurt was trying hard not to look at Blaine. So Blaine stripped the rest of his clothes off and stood there looking at Kurt, looking and waiting.

"Sooo. I think I will go take that shower now."

"Okay. Enjoy!" Kurt still would not look so Blaine walked right over to Kurt and pressed himself against Kurt's back and turned his head to give him a kiss.

"Okay. Well, I'll be in the shower." He caressed Kurt's neck as he walked away swaying his ass. Kurt was looking now. How could he not?

"You are such an ass sometimes." Kurt couldn't resist a shower with Blaine. He quickly stripped his clothes off and jumped into the shower. Blaine was already standing there holding Kurt's shampoo. He knew just how long it would take for his love to get there.

"I know you too well, Love."

"Well. I guess I am going back on my word." Kurt reached to touch Blaine.

"Hands off, Baby. You are not going back on your word." Blaine stilled Kurt's hands and took them into his. "I am going to wash you right now. We are going to get ready. You will be completely and utterly surprised. You will fall in love with me all over again. We will eat a late dinner with your best friend and brother. THEN we will come back here and cuddle. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Except for two things. The falling in love all over again. That requires that I fell out of love and that is not a possibility Mr. Anderson."

"I see, and the second?"

"Cuddling? I have other plans and I'm pretty sure they are more than cuddling. Does that sound okay to you?"

"More than okay." Blaine smiled and proceeded to soap Kurt's body and help wash his hair. Kurt did the same for Blaine and when they emerged from the shower, they were both clean and happy. Blaine went to get dressed while Kurt started to work on his face and hair.

Kurt put the finishing touches on his hair and smoothed out his clothes and tie. While still looking down at his clothing choice, he questioned Blaine. "Is this alright?" As he looked up to see the answer he was met by his fiancé in a black tailored suit and purple tie. "Wow. Blaine, you look incredible." Kurt really didn't have to say anything. As soon as Blaine saw his eyes, he knew how Kurt felt about the way he looked.

"You look incredible yourself. Though I must admit that you always look incredible. Ready? Finn and Rachel should be meeting us downstairs."

* * *

><p>It was time to walk to the theater but pictures of the couples were begging to be taken. Rachel finally had her fill of pictures. "Be quiet all of you. You'll be glad when you see the pictures."<p>

They started out of the hotel passing a pub a block and an half away where Blaine had planned for them to eat (and drink) later. He was smiling so widely that you could just feel the energy emanating from him. "Are you excited Kurt?"

"How can I not be? I'm watching you and you can barely hold in your excitement."

"I am excited because I can't wait to see your face and your reaction when we get there."

"Blaine. I love you so much." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into a hug kissing him quickly.

"Why can you two never behave?" Finn was joking but loved to do this to them.

"So, I'm not allowed to kiss my fiancée?" Blaine was playing along knowing full well that in the end, Finn was so happy for both of them. Finn just winked at them.

Kurt's face completely lit up as they turned down the street and in the distance he could see the Wicked sign and the theater and his voice went an octave higher. "Blaine. I love you sooooo much, sooo much Baby. I can't believe…. You.. Oh my God.. I can't even.. I can't think straight right now!" Rachel and Kurt were squealing and their faces of happiness and excitement were enough for Blaine. They could barely contain themselves as they reached the doors to the theater.

Blaine stopped at will call and picked up the tickets. He refused to let any of them see the seats. He just continued to show them to the ushers as they walked their way through the theater. The lights were flashing and Kurt was getting nervous that they might miss the beginning. "Don't worry we won't miss any of it. We are just about to our seats." As they neared the balcony seating. There was an area roped off and a person to show them the way. They were shown to their seat in a private balcony. As they sat down Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it. "There are no words that even describe how much I love you. I love you so much."

"And I you. Why else would I do this? My primary goal in life is to see you with this face.. this one right here. The face that says I am so freakin' in love that I sometimes can't breathe."

At that, the lights dimmed and the music started. Kurt held tightly to Blaine's hand as the music started from the orchestra pit. It was beginning. Kurt and Rachel glanced at each other. They would never forget this. Ever. Blaine was making all of Kurt's dreams come true, one dream at a time.

* * *

><p>During intermission they all took a bathroom break and got some water. "Where are we going after this?" Kurt knew no restaurants around here so he thought that was a fair question.<p>

"We are going to eat at a local pub and restaurant. I think you'll really like it. It's dark and fun and I'm hoping that Wes and David and the others can meet us. It would be nice on our last night to spend it with our friends. Don't you think?" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. "How is it that I can fall more in love with you every day?"

"I think it's because I'm the right person for you. I think we were always destined to be together. I just wish I had been paying attention sooner." Blaine thought back to Jeremiah, Kurt's confession, Rachel and a whole slew of things he did that should have keyed him in to how much he was falling for Kurt. Stupid boy hormones.

"Remember, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we are together and we are engaged and will be together forever. All the stuff that led to this won't matter when we are married for 50 years and then some."

"I don't deserve you Kurt. You are so much better than me."

"I think you have it wrong there. You make me better." Blaine closed his lips to Kurt's and deepened the kiss just a little. There was no need to scare the norms out there. The lights flashing broke them apart for the show.

Kurt and Rachel teared up during 'For Good' and held hands the entire song. In some ways, they were feeling the parallel to the musical. They were heading into their senior year and didn't know what the future would be to them. They might be together, but chances are that they would have to say good bye. Kurt turned to Blaine while still holding Rachel's hand. "I love you Blaine. Thank you for this. This was one of the most incredible nights of my life. Well, except for the nights I spend with you." Kurt was such the romantic and Blaine loved him for it.

Kurt and Rachel couldn't' stop clapping. They probably would have clapped for an hour if they didn't need to eat. Finn was already whining about being hungry and Blaine was preoccupied with walking and texting at the same time. "And now we know why so many states outlaw texting and driving. Blaine, if you would just tell us where we're going, we could help text." Kurt was trying to break into the concentrated façade of his fiancé.

"Huh?" All 3 laughed at Blaine.

"Where are we going and we can send a broadcast text to everyone that wants to join us?" Kurt was trying to make it easier on the walking, texting Blaine.

"Oh.. Yeah, that makes sense." Blaine looked like a light bulb just went off above his head.

"Dumb, cute puppy of mine." Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly.

* * *

><p>The pub was dimly lit, but seemed lively enough. They didn't want to scare the locals when the rest of them got there. The menu was really diverse as Blaine and Kurt decided to split a pizza and salads. Rachel and Kurt were still talking about the musical and how they couldn't wait to tell everyone when they got there. As far as they could tell from the responses, most of the group was going to meet them there.<p>

Blaine leaned over to Kurt. "What do you think about me texting Ian to invite him?" Kurt fully trusted Blaine and nodded his head. Blaine proceeded to text Ian and invite him along. After all, he had been around the group for the last 2 days and got to know everyone. To his surprise, Ian accepted. It was around 11:00 and everyone was comfortably at their tables. Kurt looked around and realized that he had all his friends in one place.

Kurt had a huge smile on his face as he looked around the Pub. Puck and Lauren were talking to Wes and David. Puck was giving some kind of advice. Santana, Brittany, Artie, Trent, and Jon were talking about British musicians and stars that lived in Great Britain. Sam, Quinn, Jeff, Nick and Thad were talking about places back home that they wanted to meet up and hang out. Kurt had a big family right in front of him. He wondered how it was that he ever felt alone. Finn turned to see Kurt smiling, but not really paying attention to anyone. "Kurt are you okay? You look like you are out of it a little."

"I think I'm perfect." Kurt noticed Ian enter the pub and he was approaching the group. Ian came straight over to Blaine and Kurt and sat down.

"Hi Blaine, Kurt. Thanks for inviting me out."

"Hi Ian. Glad you could make it." Blaine was honest as he shook Ian's hand. Ian reached out to shack Kurt's and Finn's hand also.

"Thanks for inviting me." Kurt just nodded. He really didn't know what to think. Though Ian seemed sincere the day he apologized, Kurt couldn't help but be jealous just a little. "What did you guys do tonight?" Ian directed the question to Kurt.

"Blaine surprised us with tickets to Wicked. It's mine and Rachel's favorite musical." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand as Kurt continued to talk. "Rachel and I competed for a solo last year singing Defying Gravity and since then, we've been kind of hoping we could see the musical together." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly and leaned over to give Kurt a kiss. Kurt met Blaine with his lips.

"That's awesome Kurt. Seeing you guys together really does give me some hope to find someone someday."

"Just don't give up Ian. It is a lot of hard work and it's definitely not easy. I feel like we are fighting a battle every day, but Blaine is worth it. I will know when I marry Blaine that we will be together forever. I know this because we have fought so hard to be together. With all of these awesome people, we are together here today. They were the first ones to accept us and love us for who we are." Kurt's eyes filled with tears of love for the people there.

Ian nodded and smiled at them both. With a beer in hand, Ian proposed at toast. "To Blaine and Kurt's engagement. May they have a long life together filled with happy memories and full hearts."

Everyone raised their glasses. Blaine and Kurt had opted for water tonight since they were very poor drunks. Before everyone actually took their drinks, Puck interjected to add something. "And lots of hot sex." The girls laughed, the boys cringed and Finn freaked out as usual.

"See Puck. There you go. Why do you people do this stuff to me?"

* * *

><p>Blaine closed the door to the hotel room. "I think Ian understands so much more now. He may be older, but he learned a lot about relationships and love tonight. I think he will try harder to really look and fall in love instead of just looking for the first gay guy."<p>

"Blaine, you have no idea how hot you are. I appreciate Ian not hitting on you any longer, but he definitely thought you were hot. I can't say that I blame him." Kurt pressed himself flush against Blaine's body. "I find you to be simply irresistible most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Blaine smiled that smile that he knew Kurt would not be able to resist. "I think I may need to prove to you that I can be irresistible all the time."

"Bah.. no such thing." Kurt was teasing Blaine, but he knew Blaine would love this challenge and the sex would be even better.

"We'll see about that." Blaine picked Kurt up and put him over his shoulder while Kurt squealed. Blaine laid Kurt down on the bed. "Don't move." Blaine gave Kurt the best smoldering look his hazel eyes could dream up and he could see Kurt panting in anticipation of what was to come next. Blaine took his tie and shirt off making sure not to lose eye contact with Kurt. He wanted to see Kurt's reaction. His pants were stripped off next and he moved to the bed to settle on removing Kurt's clothes piece by piece. Kurt's shirt and tie were quickly removed and Blaine kissed and licked his chest and belly earning gasps of delight from his love. Blaine stripped Kurt's pants and boxers off and then rid himself of his boxers.

"Blaine. Please? Come here." Kurt was filled with want tonight. Even after last night's lovemaking escapade, he was ready for more. The fuel was partially knowing that this was the last night, but the other was because of Ian being with them tonight. Kurt wanted to be able to worship Blaine as much as he worshiped Kurt's body. Blaine settled in between Kurt's legs as he licked and teased Kurt's cock with his tongue swirling and a licking, keeping Kurt guessing. "I want your cock Blaine." Kurt coaxed Blaine into a "69" position. It was a first for them. Before Blaine could even respond to this new position Kurt took Blaine's cock into his mouth and proceeded to lick and suck.

"Kurt. Oh God. You are.. I Love you." Blaine was sucking and being sucked it was all so intense as he felt the heat of Kurt's mouth and Kurt's tongue doing the things that Blaine loved so much. Kurt continued to lick and suck Blaine's cock and with the convenience of being in this position Kurt wondered how Blaine would react to something new. Kurt knew that it was done, but Blaine had never done this to him so he experimented. Kurt licked Blaine balls and sucked at them. He knew he was doing something right because Blaine completely stopped what he was doing and let out a loud moan at the feeling. Kurt played with Blaine's balls licking and sucking on them not ever giving Blaine the chance to react or reciprocate. Blaine sat up which confused Kurt.

"Blaine. Are you okay? Did you not like that?"

"Baby. I can't even tell you how much I liked everything you were just doing. I'm just afraid that if I let you keep doing that, we won't be doing anything else for very long. Blaine laid on top of Kurt enveloping his mouth in kisses. Blaine and Kurt toyed with each other's tongue. No urgency to continue forward right at this moment. They had all night and they could sleep on the plane ride home. "I'm going to make love to you all night Kurt. Is that alright?"

Kurt couldn't even speak right at this moment. He just nodded. Blaine reached for the lube and generously lubed his fingers. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine's fingers started to work magic on Kurt's hole. Blaine pressed one finger at first but as Kurt was enjoying, he worked a second and third in. "You are beautiful, Kurt. You are so hot like this. You are so hot for me."

"Only you, Blaine. Ohh.. so good." Kurt's eyes were closed as he continued to feel Blaine's hands doing the things his body wanted. "Blaine, I love you so much…. Unghhh. So good." Kurt was rocking into Blaine's hand as Blaine removed his fingers from Kurt. Kurt anticipated this as Blaine slicked his cock with lube and lined himself up with Kurt pressing slowly in allowing Kurt to adjust. Blaine worried that Kurt was sore from last night, but if he was, he gave no indication. Soon Blaine was rocking into Kurt and Kurt was rocking into Blaine. They were in rhythm tonight. They were so in tuned with each other's bodies and needs and wants. It would be easy to fulfill every wish tonight.

"Kurt. I love you so much Baby. I can't wait until we can do this in our bed, in our home." Blaine continued to pump in and out of Kurt much to the pleasurable gasps coming from him. Kurt was reaching to Blaine's hands wanting him to hold his hands. Kurt wanted to feel the strength of Blaine's hands touching and holding him, above him, around him. Blaine took Kurt's hands and pinned them above his head as he leaned down to kiss Kurt's mouth, neck, ear and any other place he could get his lips on. "You are so hot. You want it so bad, don't you?"

"I want to feel you in control of me Blaine. I want you to take me. I'm yours.. Only yours Blaine, forever." Blaine did just that. He took Kurt's body and worshiped it with his mouth, with his hands, with his eyes and with his cock. "Don't ever stop. I want to be like this forever Blaine."

Just hearing how much Kurt wanted him caused a shift. Blaine began moving faster and took hold of Kurt's hips as he held them steady. Kurt was writhing underneath him. His head thrashing back and forth, the sheen of sweat that was forming on his forehead and chest, the sounds coming from Kurt's mouth. It was everything. It was everything for Blaine that he could make Kurt do these things. They were all signs of how much Kurt wanted him. All of it reached a head and Blaine was spilling everything he had into Kurt. Kurt moaned at the feeling of Blaine filling him so fully. Blaine collapsed into Kurt. "You.. You Kurt. I promise to love you until my last dying breath, and after that last dying breath, I promise to wait for you, wherever we may be. One lifetime will never be enough."

Kurt understood and pledged his love back to Blaine. They made love over and over tonight. In the bathtub, in the shower, back in bed as the night was turning into morning, they pledged their love again. There would be a forever for Blaine and Kurt because they were what the best love stories were made of. They had the challenges and stayed together through them. They had the doubts and stayed together through them. They had the easy times and encouraged each other. What they had most was each other's hearts.

As dawn neared, Kurt and Blaine laid down completely satisfied and completely spent. They held hands and stared into each other's eyes. Even more than that, they stared into each other's souls. They were attached through and through. They both knew it and they both accepted it. Kurt always knew and though Blaine stumbled his way to this, he knew it too.

With their eyes and breaths they pledged forever to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>You know I love reviews!<strong>


	72. Home again, home again, Jiggety Jig

**A/N: I'm feeling a little sad right now because this is the last chapter. It's short, but I really didn't want to drag out the going home part. Plus I have the epilogue that is short also that I will be posting in a few minutes.**

**The happy part of me has started the sequel "Forever Love". I started the prologue, but it's not quite done. I probably won't post it until I have chapter 1 complete. I probably won't post it until after Christmas. I got an idea yesterday in my head on the whole Blaine starting the Fight Club thing and started writing a story on that too. That one will be AU for sure. I am overloaded with creative idea's in my head right now..**

**Sorry to ramble.. on to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters. They are so wonderful. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72<strong>

**Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety Jig**

"Oh my God! Please make it stop!" Kurt covered his head with a pillow and was whining.

"We can't. We need to get up." Blaine reached over to the phone, picked it up and hung it up. The wake up call came promptly at 7:00 AM. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's pillow.

"No. I don't want to Blaine. Can you just get the family jet to pick us up later today? Need sleep." Kurt grabbed the pillow back and smothered himself with it.

Blaine understood. He was tired too. They were up until dawn making love and it was precious. The entire night's promises were made again and again and Blaine was in love with what the future would bring with Kurt. "Baby. We can't. Our friends would be so disappointed if we didn't go back with them. How about if I call for coffee to be delivered?"

Whiney Kurt was cute this morning, but only because Blaine really did understand. They didn't fall asleep until almost 5 AM. Two hours of sleep really wasn't close to enough time. "This is all your fault. You and your hormones." Kurt wouldn't even open his eyes for a second. Blaine laughed at him.

"I know it's all my fault. I am definitely the only horny teenager in this relationship." Blaine didn't care that Kurt was blaming him because last night was incredible as sex.. no.. making love goes. Blaine could not get Kurt to give up his pillow and he knew Kurt was still naked. Blaine started kissing Kurt's chest and stomach.

"Stop Blaine. I'm tired." Blaine continued kissing down to Kurt's hip sucking the soft flesh there. Kurt moaned. Blaine knew it would work. "Blaaaiinne. I'm sleepy."

"I didn't say you had to wake up." Blaine had a look of mischief on his face as he experimentally stuck his tongue out to lick Kurt's head. Kurt growled. Blaine couldn't decipher whether that was a good growl or bad growl so to find out he continued and licked the entire length of Kurt's cock. Kurt sighed and though he kept his eyes closed, Blaine knew he was up. Well a few signs told him that Kurt was most definitely up. "Just relax, you don't have to do anything. Let me take care of you. Or you could sleep." Blaine took Kurt into his mouth and started to suck and lick varying the pressure his tongue was putting on Kurt's cock. Kurt was now fully awake with his hands tangled in the messy morning curls on Blaine's head.

"Ahhh. And how am I supposed to sleep when.. MMmmnnnh… Blaine. How.. uuuhhh.."

"What's that Love?" Blaine smirked and continued the tortuous lovemaking with his mouth.

"Forget it you evil, awful. FUCK! Awesome…Fuck, I love you." Blaine chuckled while sucking.

"Did you say something, Babe?"

"Just shut up." Kurt said. Blaine smiled lovingly and continued.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Kurt was so close. The teasing was killing him. Blaine was working his cock with his mouth, his tongue and his hand. It was all so much, the movement, the suction, the swirling of his tongue. Kurt came long and hard into Blaine's accepting and waiting mouth. "I can't get over your taste Kurt. There are no words to describe it except it's you and it's fucking awesome."

"Good God Blaine. You are the best at sucking. I need to take lessons from you.. " Kurt buried his spent body into the pillows and sheets.

"You do quite well, Sweetie. You never hear me complaining." Blaine got up to go to the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I need to shower and take care of my problem."

"Blaine.. No. I should.."

Blaine turned around cutting Kurt off and silencing him with his index finger to Kurt's lips. "Sshhh.. Just get a few more minutes of sleep. You don't need to. I can take care of myself." Blaine meant it as he caressed Kurt's face and ran his thumb over his lips kissing him one last time before turning toward the bathroom. It had actually been a while since he got himself off and he was totally fine with it. Blaine turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. Looking in the mirror at his reflection brought back the thoughts. Home again. Back to reality and back to trying to figure out what he and Kurt were going to do when school started. He knew that after this trip it would be impossible for them to be apart. The engagement, the rape, the promises. They all meant something. They meant everything.

Blaine got in the shower and stood in the hot stream and just savored the feel of the warm water as he reached for his aching hard on. Blaine stroked himself and shut his eyes. They first thing he saw were the pair of eyes that made him who he was. Blaine was confident, smart and strong before Kurt, but with Kurt he became even more. He walked taller, spoke with more conviction, and became a strong leader. Blaine always hoped that he could find a partner someday that really brought out the best in him. He had no idea it would come so soon and that he would fall so hard. With a firm grip on his cock, he saw Kurt in his mind, he saw his future, and he saw his entire life. It was full. Not perfect, but definitely full of learning and full of love. He stroked himself through his unbelievable orgasm. Blaine laughed at the fact that even in his imagination, Kurt could still get him off.

"Hi." Kurt peaked around the shower curtain. "I guess I'm a little too late." Kurt climbed into the shower pressing himself to Blaine's back wrapping his arms around him. Blaine was still coming down from his peak and leaned back into Kurt's arms. Blaine was smiling and laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was laughing because, no, you weren't too late. As a matter a fact, you were awesome." Kurt held him tighter and closer as if that were even possible. Blaine laughed again going back to the visions he had in his head. "Somehow Love, you just do things to me even when I am just thinking about you." Blaine turned around and enveloped Kurt into a long deep kiss. They barely moved. "You're perfect."

"Only for you, Blaine. I wish you knew how much you did for me. You'll never know what you really did for me."

"I Kurt. I already do."

They remained in the shower for the next 30 minutes just holding each other, kissing and touching. Gentle touches of love and caring. "This Blaine. I love. However, I am starting to shrivel up and if you want my skin to look it's perfect self, I need to get out."

"You know I don't care about all that. It's what's in here that matters to me." Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's heart and Kurt covered it with his own. Blaine could feel Kurt's heart beating wildly underneath his hand. "Is that for me?"

"You know it is, silly. Now let's get out." Blaine turned the shower off and Kurt stepped out first handing a towel to Blaine and grabbing his own. They didn't dry themselves though. They gently dried each other making sure that the other knew how much all of this meant to them.

"Kurt?"

Blaine had tears in his eyes. Kurt was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I'll miss this too. We need to figure this thing out. Maybe we should talk to our families about it. I think they know us well enough to give us some sound advice."

"Yeah. We need to talk about college applications too. Where we want to consider going. We just need to be sensitive to each other okay? We need to make sure we make the right decisions for us." Kurt was honest. "We need to forge our future and planning has to be done together. Let's make sure we always communicate how we feel. Is that a fair request?"

Blaine thought it funny that Kurt asked all these things because between the two of them, Kurt was the over reactor. "Fair as long as our plan keeps us together no matter what."

* * *

><p>They were supposed to meet down in the restaurant today at 9:00 to go to the airport. Everyone was there when Blaine and Kurt got there. There was a buffet set up for the group for their last meal. "Hey guys. You look tired." Puck was ever observant.<p>

"Puck. Please." Kurt was tired and annoyed when Puck pointed out the obvious and he waited patiently for the next comment from Puck.

"You two are the poster teens for sex addiction." Kurt gave him a look. Blaine blushed. "What, no sarcastic remarks? At least neither of you are walking funny."

"Puck, I am too tired to even respond to you." Kurt looked at Blaine hoping that Blaine would respond.

"We do other things you know.. I know it might seem really crazy, but we talk, we sing, we read and sometimes we cuddle and watch TV Puck. It would be cool of you if you could sometimes let it go."

"I was just trying to be funny."

"I know, but to Kurt and me, it's really not funny. It's our personal life. Our personal sex life that you are putting on display. I know you understand us. We both consider you one of our best friends, but it would be nice for Kurt and for me not to have our personal life on display all the time."

"I'll make a deal with you hobbit."

"What? What kind of deal?"

"You get off your ass and transfer to McKinley to be with Kurt and the New Directions so we can win Nationals this year and I will stop my comments." Puck smiled. He was doing this as much for Kurt and the New Directions as he was for Blaine. "You know you guys can't be apart anymore. We wouldn't even know how to react if you guys were not Blaine and Kurt."

"I'll let you in on a secret."

"I love secrets." Puck leaned in.

"Sorry.. I lied. I can't tell you. It wouldn't be a secret if I told you." Blaine laughed.

"Well, then expect to be tortured every day Mr. Anderson." Puck was smiling. Blaine wasn't worried. Everyone already knew they were sexually active. If they didn't know before the trip, they did now. Everyone was giving them a hard time all the time. He would resolve this later after he unveiled the master plan for the school year.

Blaine and Kurt took their natural seats with Wes and David and talked about the rest of summer. "My parents are going on a trip. I'm just hanging out before I leave for UCLA." Wes had graduated and was excited about California.

"So law school Wesley?" Blaine questioned. "You better keep in touch and skype or something."

"Of course. I need to hear how you guys are doing. This will be a year. I'm already envisioning Kurt ordering you around in all the wedding planning." Kurt smiled and there were ideas rolling around his head. "See. I can tell the wheels are turning in his head already. He's got some grand plans. I can see it already." Wes stared at Kurt, who now seemed to be scheming. "What is your vision Mr. Hummel."

"I see burgundy and white with a hind of gold to add to the richness of the color scheme. I see a tent and tables with sprays of dark red and white pillars with flowers surrounding them. Blaine in a black straight tux and me in a white tux." He realized he sighed and then blushed a deep red.

Blaine leaned in to whisper. "I love your vision, Love. Your blush will match the color scheme."

Kurt whispered back. "I just want it to be perfect."

"You're planning it. It will be." Blaine kissed him on the cheek and went back to his food. At that point, someone was clinking the side of their water cup. It was Mr. Shue.

"Boys and girls. This was an unbelieveable trip." There were claps and woos being yelled. "On behalf of the New Directions, we want to thank you for inviting us on this trip. It was definitely the experience of a lifetime. We saw beautiful cities, rich history and we made some good friends that I hope will last a lifetime." Both groups cheered the speech. "And now, I'm sorry that this has to end, but it is time to load up the bus. Make sure you didn't forget anything. Make sure you all have your passports handy and we will travel as a group just like when we left."

Everyone was slow to gather things up. No one wanted to leave. The trip was fantastic for most of them. Even Blaine and Kurt. The trip was epic and not at the same time. Blaine and Kurt returned to their room to gather their suitcases and take one last inventory of their things. They took one last look at this room. They were headed home and would need to sort out what the new arrangements would be. They were too tired this morning to even think about it. Blaine was looking forward to the flight home for needed sleep. "Are you going to be okay Kurt?" Thinking back to the panic attack that Kurt had on the way out here.

"Yeah. I think I'm getting used to flying. After everything we've experienced this trip, a flight home will be a piece of cake." Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring squeeze to his hand. "I'll never forget this trip Blaine."

"I know. For lots of reasons. I just hope that we can focus and remember the good stuff."

Kurt nodded. "I vow to forget the bad stuff and focus on marrying you Blaine. A-as long as you still want to marry me?"

Blaine was confused. "Have I ever given you reason to think otherwise?" Kurt did not make eye contact. Blaine sighed. "There is nothing I am looking forward to more than marrying you, Kurt. Always remember this. I want you. I want you forever, Baby." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and held his hands.

"I know Blaine, and no, you have never given me a reason to think otherwise. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt was right. After all they had been through on this trip, getting on the plane was much easier. It had to be after all. How can one go through a rape and be scared of flying. It now seemed like it was the silliest thing.<p>

The plane was crowded and this flight they opted to sit near the back away from all the chaperone's that seemed ready for naps. Blaine pulled out his iPod for after take off when they could sit and listen. Kurt was gazing out the tiny window. "Hey, Love. What's up? Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about how weird it will be when we get home. What people will think about us getting married? School. You know. The usual worries." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Do you think we'll make it Blaine?"

"Yes I do."

"You seem so sure."

"I am sure. Now, I don't think it will be easy." Blaine looked at all of there friends. They were excited they were chatting and laughing around them. This was perfect. Their friends were perfect. "This might be the best we have Kurt, but no matter how hard it gets for us, we have to make sure we are always thinking about each other. We have to want this. And I want this more than I want air to breathe."

"Me too. I'm not strong like you, though."

"Yeah. You're not strong like me. YOU are stronger Kurt. Don't ever think that you aren't a strong person. You are mentally strong. I may be physically stronger, but I know that you are mentally stronger than me. You can handle anything you put your mind to. I truly believe that."

"Okay. If you say so."

Blaine lifted Kurt's head up to look him in the eyes. "We are going to be an unbelievable team, you and me. I can't wait for everyone to see us. They'll be green with envy because they'll see in us everything we have. We are talented, strong, and smart and most of all they will see the love we have. They'll be jealous because we'll have it all."

"I want all of that with your Blaine." Kurt smiled sleepily. "I want to be all those things."

"We'll be all of it. I promise." Blaine put Kurt's head back down on his shoulder. "You look as tired as I feel."

"I am so tired." Kurt's eyes closed. "My fiancé, he kept me up all night making love to me."

"Well, I'm jealous of his stamina." Blaine chuckled.

"It's insatiable." Kurt laughed too.

"Just for you. Only for you."

"I know. I'll love you, Blaine, forever."

"I love you too. How about if we say that we will both pledge to love each other forever. We will have the 'forever love' that will make everyone crazy for what we have." Blaine coined it right there.

"Forever love. I like it and yes, let's do." Kurt yawned big.

The plane was getting ready to take off. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, who was already dozing off. He felt his eyelids drooping and becoming heavy too. "You'll always be my forever, Love."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? You know I love them.. <strong>


	73. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it and it's very short.. sorry .. I'm sad it's over, but happy too because I get to start a new one!**

**Thank you everyone that stuck with me for this long. I had no idea this story would end up being this long. I love all my readers and everyone who tracked this story. I also want to thank everyone who posted reviews! If you did, then you know how I feel about them and you know I like to take the time to thank each person for reviewing.. Even if it was just a word. It means so much to me that you read it and felt like you wanted to say something.**

**Disclaimer: A final thanks to Ryan Murphy! lol**

**If it weren't him we would not have Kurt and Blaine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"I will never get used to the fact that you have money Blaine. A LOT of money."

"Do you want me to deny the money that my parents give us?"

"No, I would miss this too much." Kurt laid on the couch on the veranda. Their favorite place on earth.

"Good. Me too! I love being right here with you." Kurt was the big spoon as he was really becoming accustomed to it and really liked. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck smelling his familiar cologne. "You smell so good. Like, all the time. I don't. Maybe you should pick my cologne for me."

Kurt leaned into Blaine kissing him on the neck. "You smell so Blaine. I love it. You smell like Polo Black and Blaine. You're beautiful manly scent."

"Nice Kurt, you make me sound like I smell like a monkey. What does that even mean? Manly scent."

"I'm trying to say that I like the way you smell. It's not all flowery like me. It's a scent that is just you. The mix of your cologne and … and.. just.. you. There's no other way to describe it. I'm doing the best I can here. For me, it's like I'm coming home every time I'm in your arms."

"Do you miss everyone?" Blaine and Kurt had been in Paris for the last week and were planning on returning home in a few days.

"Yeah. But I needed this Blaine. I'm going to miss you so much when school starts in 2 weeks." Kurt became upset every time it was brought up. "What are we going to do Blaine." Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine like he was afraid to let go.

"Hey, Love. You don't know your strength."

"I.. I'm afraid that if I let you go, you might never come back to me."

Blaine turned around and settled himself on top of Kurt between his legs. "You will never have to worry about that okay? We'll always be together Kurt. It's always been you.. for me. "Blaine held up Kurt's hand with the engagement ring. "I can't even explain to you how excited I am for our wedding. I know we still have college and jobs and there is so much uncertainty, but the one thing I am certain of is you and I. I want the house, the dog, kids, grandkids and everything with you. We're going to have those things. I am going to grow old with you and I hope my last dying words are with you and that you are the last thing that I see on this earth. Then, after we're both dead and gone, I'll find you again because we are 2 souls that forever belong together. Wherever our souls go, I know in my heart that they will always be together."

"Well.." Kurt had tears streaming down his face. "How is it that you get me to love you more and more every day? I guess we're stuck together forever then."

"Forever Kurt. You and me." Blaine kissed Kurt with all the passion he could find in himself. He was truly giving himself to Kurt. "So, what are we going to do the rest of the trip?"

"Well, for now I will settle with reacquainting ourselves with the bed." Kurt's eyes dark with lust. "Then I want take walks every day right down there until we leave." Kurt pointed to their special place on the Seine. "But again. Right now, I want my man in that bed. I need to do some worshipping of that fine body of yours." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and stood up pulling him quickly to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hi Joel."<p>

"Mr. Anderson. Mr. Hummel. Are you both ready to head home?"

"We are, Joel. AND quit calling me Mr. Anderson. That's my Dad or My Grandfather. I'm Blaine and this is Kurt. We told you before."

"My pilot manual advises that I must address my passengers and owners of the plane as Mr." He laughed. "Just following proper protocol here. Blaine and Kurt. I should have you both safely home in about 8 hours."

"Thank you Joel."

"I guess this is it. Home and school. We have a little time to figure out what we are going to do. I am looking forward to seeing Burt, Carole and Finn."

"Me Too. AND.. I have a plan." Blaine's smile was bright and confident.

Kurt's worry left his face. "Do tell."

"When we get home. I promise, you'll love it. AND it's a surprise! Just know that I can't go through the school year without you and I have the best plan that keeps us together."

"I trust you Blaine… So.. Together Forever?"

"Always. Together forever." Their hands were entwined together and the plane left the runway speeding toward the clouds.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Final thoughts and words.. I would love to hear them. <strong>

**Favorite me if you want to read the sequel... I will also update here when I post the prologue and chapter 1.**

**It was an awesome trip guys.. Hope you had fun.**


	74. New Story

**Hello my lovely followers!**

**I promised to post here when I started my new story. Here it is!**

**.net/s/7688838/1/**

**I hate that you cannot link, but I think if you add the fanfiction before the string above, you should get to it.**

**I hope you like it!**


	75. Announcement  no new chapter

Hello Everyone!

Sorry to do this to you because you probably thought it was a new chapter. I can't promise you, but I do plan on finishing up tonight.. HOPE to finish the next one tonight.

I was just alerted that FF may be deleting stories that they find too explicit for the rating. If my stories happen to get deleted, I post at scarves and coffee under the same name. Scarves and coffee has been my backup because it's harder to post and format, but it looks nicer in general. I have a LJ that I can switch to (under the same name too), but have not been posting there recently. Any suggested places for a second backup, let me know.


End file.
